The Thrill of the Hunt
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Daphne Tayler hunts and slays evil, she is young, beautiful,and has a past with Dean. After running into him on a hunt, she realizes that she still has feelings for him. And Dean finds out that he never got over her... Chapter 135 up now! Please take the time to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 -A/N this going to be more background information, this chapter wont have much to do with Sam and Dean.. But the next ones will : )._**

------------

"I need a small mocha espresso" said a young women. "Okay, that will be $2.15." She took her order and walked away.

She glanced at the clock, only 30 minutes left until closing. She continued to stare at the clock.. Daydreaming about being alone there , in this old library.

After she closed the coffee shop down, that's when the real work began.

"Daphne!" She jumped at the sound her name.

"Yes?" She stuttered. It was the manager Greg "Sorry.. I er didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure your going to be okay locking up by yourself tonight? If not I could have Tanya stay and help.?"

Daphne flashed him her infectious smile. "No, Greg, thanks that's sweet and all but I've been working here for 2 weeks, I think I can handle it." He smiled, but still seemed a little uneasy, he then punched the time clock and waved goodbye. She waved back and smiled,

She had been waiting 2 weeks, for the Saturday lock-up rotation list to hit her name. No one really liked to lock up on Saturday nights, because the library is closed on Sundays and it takes so long to get everything in order, but that's what she was counting on. It not being suspicious that her car would be so long after closing time.

She quickly cleaned the area, and put her apron away, pulled the gate down and locked it up, She threw the keys into my purse and headed outside, opened the trunk of her 1971 custom made Charger. Flipped the hidden switch and the secret compartment flipped open, she ran her fingers over the weapons, and ammunition. She grabbed a bag out of the car and filled it with what she was going to need… adrenaline pumping through her entire body. This was it, this is what she loves for. The thrill of the hunt.

She looked down the long lonely side road, She squinted her eyes thinking she saw headlights off in the distance.

She looked around the empty parking lot and headed back into the library with her flashlight and iron bar in hand.

She immediately headed down into the basement, that's where the vengeful spirit has been seen, in the area there have been several homes burnt to the ground with the family inside.

She had been tracking this case for a while now. The ghost is Eva Ayers, she was the first librarian this building ever had. She was 32 when she met her untimely death. She had finished her job one night, she was out later then normal because she was setting up a display of new books they had just received. She lived just down the road so she walked home, and was met by her very mad husband, who was also drunk. He yelled and screamed at her about how if she ever cheated on him he'd kill her. They screamed and yelled until finally he said he was going back to the bar.

He left, and she locked the door behind him, kissed her 4 children goodnight, and went upstairs to bed. She awoke later on in the night to the very intense smell of smoke. She ran downstairs to her children's room. But it was to late for them. She managed to find a window and climbed out. She staggered down the road to the library, and crawled in a basement window, followed by her husband who was now even more drunk and more angry. It was then that stabbed her to death. And now every 4 years on a Saturday night she posses a wife and mother to burn her house down and stab her husband. And tonight was 4 years from the last fire/stabbing incident.

She went to the nearly empty room that was once Eva's office. She looked around and found a box with some old pictures, some of them were of her.

About that time she thought she heard footsteps headed towards her, She quietly laid the iron bar down and grabbed her gun. She held her breath and strained to listen to hushed voices, she heard a male voice. "Are you sure this is the right room?"

A second male voice "yes.. It has to be." and with that that door opened. She shined my flashlight in the faces of 2 extremely attractive men. She had her gun pointed at them, she then realized there were 2 guns pointed back at her.

Startled She yelled "Who are you?. Put your guns down"

The shorter of the 2 replied in a very cocky tone. "We're library security, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your gun."

Daphne smiled smugly and remarked, "Really? that's funny considering we don't have security officers, I work here."

The two men exchanged an uncomfortable look.

She sighed, realizing they were at a stand still. "I'm reaching towards my right to turn the light on."

They nodded.

She reached to the side and flipped the light on. They all three winced at the sudden change in light.

"Dean Winchester?" She wondered aloud.

Dean glanced around and raised his eyebrow at her. "Daphne Tayler? I don't believe it." Dean said flashing her a brilliant smile, she could never forget his smile.

Sam cleared his throat.

"This is my brother Sam." Dean said. Looking Daphne up and down.

Sam smiled. Daphne nodded and said "Hi."

After a moment Sam said "So. Daphne What are you doing here"

She replied "Probably the same thing you both are, trying to get rid of a vengeful spirit."

"You're a hunter?" She nodded her looked at Dean, who was still looking at her, he stepped towards you and said. "Having any luck?"

"No, I mean her murder was 44 years ago" Daphne replied

"Right, but there could be some hair or anything we need to find it before she stabs some poor bastard to death"

"Yeah, Dean, I know.. But 6 eyes are better than 2.. We can cover more ground"

Sam stepped forward and said "Alright, ill take this side".

After about 20 minutes of searching Dean said "There's something in this air vent."

She stepped over to him, and saw what he was talking about ,down in the air vent on the floor, there was something that glimmered in the light." They removed the cover and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace.

Sam sighed "Well that doesn't help to much."

"Wait. I've seen this somewhere" she want went to the box of pictures and found on of her, and around her neck was that very same necklace. She ran back to Dean and looked at the necklace

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Daph?" He asked.

She said "That's Eva's necklace, look at the clasp" entangled in the clasp were Some strands of hair. strands of her hair.

Just then the lights went out and the room went ice cold.

Daphne scrambled across the room to grab her flashlight, she turned it on was staring straight into the face of Eva.

She gasped and reached for her iron bar, but it went flying across the room, and so did her gun.

Sam came up behind the ghost and she sent him flying across the room, and he hit his head on the corner of a filing cabinet and was out cold.

In all the commotion the necklace had fell back into the air vent. Daphne tried to dart for it, but Eva intercepted, she pinned Daphne up against the wall, and had her hands around her throat.

Daphne tried to fight back but she was paralyzed, She couldn't catch her breath, suddenly the whole room went back to her.

Daphne woke up on a couch on the 1st floor of the library. Startled she jumped up and saw Sam sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to the back of his head. He smiled kindly and said "Your awake?"

"So are you" She replied.

"I guess Dean burnt the hair huh?" Sam nodded. She nodded and smiled.

"We got to get out of here. We can all go back to my hotel room and we'll talk, and catch up." She said looking over at Dean.

"Alright, we'll follow you there." Dean said.

They all went outside and She saw Dean's car parked across the lot from her car.

She headed over to her car.

Dean raised his eyebrows, she followed his gaze to her car.

"My uncle left it to me." She said aloud.

Dean nodded.

She put everything back in her trunk and drove off with them trailing behind her.

In the Impala, Sam looked at Dean and said "So you and Daphne know each other?" Dean smiled and nodded "Yeah, You could say that".

**-------**

**_A/N - The Apocalypse will be in the story but not until later on._**

**_Also, I promise the story gets betters, it really does._**

**_Please review, and keep reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

---

As Daphne drove down the highway she thought to herself, how good Dean still looked., she quickly shook the thought out of my head.

She pulled into the parking lot.

Upon entering the hotel room Dean stated "Wow, Daph who's credit card did you take for this?" he walked to the mini bar/fridge and remarked "I love it! Sammy we got to start getting better hotel rooms".

Dean plopped down on the one of the beds and was looking at the room service menu. Sam and Daphne sat down at the table, he looked at her and said "So, what made you decide to become a hunter?"

I looked down at the table remembering it all.. This wasn't a story I liked to tell. I took a deep breath and stared "My dad was a hunter, When I was a little kid I helped my dad out a lot, I worked behind the scenes of course. I would research lore, and legends of what he was after and give him background information. I was never allowed to go on any hunting trips though.

Then when I had just turned 12, my dad left for a big hunting trip, he knew he'd be gone for a while so he left me with my aunt and uncle. On my 3rd night of being there I couldn't sleep one night, and my uncle had went to a drug store to pick up some stuff it was about 1 am. And I heard glass breaking down stairs then I could hear my aunt letting out these blood curdling screams, I was frozen in fear…all I could do was lay there and pray that whatever was down there didn't know that I was in the house.

Finally the screaming stopped and there was complete silence I ran to my aunt and uncles room, and locked the door behind me dragged the phone into the closet and called my uncle I told him what had happened and he told me to stay where I was and not make a sound he'd be there in a couple minutes. A little bit later I heard the front door open, I knew it was him so I ran downstairs and I saw my aunts battered and broken body and blood. Lots of blood. I asked what happened he said it had to be vampires, with that he told me to pack a bag we were leaving.

We fled to a hotel about 20 miles away. He asked me what I knew about vampires and I told him everything I knew, and he told me we were going to go after them. For the next 2 days we didn't sleep or eat, he just trained me, told me how to kill them and then we headed out. We found the nest, or what was left of it at least turned out it was a couple of vamps that had escaped when my dad and uncle raided the nest, we caught them off guard, and luckily there were only 3. We killed them. For the next 3 months I lived on road with my uncle. We tracked, hunted, and killed all sorts of things. My dad hardly ever hunted with someone, so for the next 6 years I stayed with uncle, everything I know I learned from him" She finished her story.

That was all he needed to know for now at least.

"You started hunting when you were 12? " Sam said.

Daphne nodded.

"Anyways though I've came a long way since then, well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Daphne stated. Sam nodded. She glanced up at Sam who was looking down at the table.

Daphne racked her brain trying to think of something to make small talk about.

She looked down at the table and saw hotel stationary. "So what hotel are you guys staying at?" she asked.

Dean looked up and replied "well, we actually just got into town and we haven't gotten a hotel anywhere yet."

"Well, there's no point in you guys paying for a hotel to, I mean this one has 2 beds, and very comfortable over-sized couch" She said with a smile. Dean hoped up and said "Fine with me, so does this place have a bar?"

She replied "First floor" he smiled "Awesome". With that he was out the door.

She sighed as Dean walked out of the room. She glanced over at Sam "Well, want to watch some TV?"

She said with a hint of nervous laughter. "Sure" he said flashing her a friendly smile.

They both went and sat on the couch the remote on the coffee table in front of us. They watched a couple of shows and then some movie came on about demons. "Cheesy fake Hollywood demons…No thanks" Daphne said.

"Sam laughed and said "My thoughts exactly."

They both reached for the remote at the same time. Their hands touched. She froze, expecting him to jerk his hand back, but to her surprise his hand didn't move either. He wrapped his hand around hers.

He laughed and she said "What?"

He looked at her and said "You have little hands".

She was kind of taken aback by the remark.

"Thanks .. I think.." She looked at him confused, he was looking at her also.

He started to lean in, and it was like magnet Daphne felt she was being pulled in, She wanted to kiss him.

With their faces were inches apart, and she pulled back, and slid her hand out of his.

She looked at the floor embarrassed and said "Umm.. I should take a shower, and then head to bed"

Sam took a breath and said "Yeah, I going to .. Get something to eat, you want anything?"

She smiled "no thanks, I'm not hungry." Sam smiled and nodded.

With that she headed into the bathroom, drew up a nice warm bubble bath, and climbed in. she sat there in the water and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs.

She thought to herself "How could I do this? I was being careless. I had fell for a Winchester's charm before, and Dean just left me broken hearted. I didn't need that again. I don't think could handle it again"

She pushed all the thoughts from her head, changed into pajama pants and tank top and headed off to bed.

Dean was asleep in one bed and Sam was asleep on the couch.

She stood there for a moment, looking at the brothers, she sighed and went to the linen closet and got out a blanked and covered up Sam.

Then she turned the lights out and climbed into her bed.

---

A/N

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!

It's going to get a lot better, I've got big plans for Daphne and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

---

Morning came to soon, She felt like she hadn't slept at all. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Ugh! 9am, She had never been a morning person.

She looked over and Dean was asleep, but Sam was nowhere to be found.

She got out of her bed, stretched and went over to Dean and shook him awake.

"WHAT?" he screamed looking rather startled. She chuckled and said "Hey. Where did your brother run off to?"

"Ruby." he said and pulled the pillow over his head.

"What? Who's Ruby?" She asked.

"Demon bitch." He responded. "Oh.. Okay?".

Dean pulled the pillow from his face, and said "Come on Daph. Why don't you join me?"

She snorted "Right.. Dean.."

He smiled that wonderful smile and said "Oh come on, I thought you liked you liked to cuddle."

She jumped back off of the bed. "Asshole" She said as she grabbed her clothes and headed to bathroom.

She changed and came back out, Dean was is the middle of changing clothes himself, he had his shirt off. He looked amazing! She couldn't look away, and then he turned to the side and I saw this raised red handprint on his arm. She gasped out loud.

"What? Don't I look as good as you remember?" he said with a cocky tone.

"Better.. Actually.. What are these from?" She asked as she walked towards him, and gentyl placed a hand over the handprint. Suprisingly it was cooler than the rest of his skin.

He looked over at my hand and said "That's from Castiel, from when he pulled me out of hell." Dean said immediate avoiding eye contact with her.

She stared at him astonished. "I was kind of hoping it was all some kind of joke, you going to hell." She paused for a minute "I mean I'm glad your back, but I'm not so fond of all this angel business."

Dean nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"I know, there is something about them I don't trust either." He said.

He then looked over at his arm and said "Are you going to have your hands on me all day?"

She looked at him confused and he nodded where her hand was still on his arm. "Oh! Right, sorry." She quickly removed my hand. He just smiled.

"When is Sam coming back?" She asked

"I don't know, he will probably be out for a while.. Why? Did you have something in mind?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, actually my stomach is growling! I'm starving" Dean nodded, and said "Lets go eat we'll leave Sam a message to meet us there."

Daphne nodded and said "I'll call him, I need both of your numbers anyways."

he rattled both numbers off. She headed outside to warm her car up as Dean finished changing.

She called and left Sam a message telling him to meet them at the diner.

The passenger door opened and Dean hopped in.

"I have to say Daph I never saw you driving anything like this? That mustang you had was your baby."

She nodded, being careful to not make eye contact with him now.

"Yeah it was, until I wrapped it around a tree doing 90."

He turned his head and looked at her, as I threw it into reverse, and backed out of the parking spot.

_**---------**_

_**A/N**_

_**sorry, i know this one was short, the next will be longer. Please leave reviews. The story is about to start picking up**_

_**^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

----

It was hard for Daphne to concentrate on the road with Dean staring at her. He finally said "What do you mean you wrapped it around a tree?" I glanced over at him and changed the subject "Who is this Ruby girl?"

Dean sighed and She could tell who ever she was Dean wasn't fond of her. "A demon." She said.

Daphne was shocked "WHAT?" Dean looked rather surprised at her outburst.

"She has helped us, and Sam claims that she saved his life. But I don't trust her, I mean, Daph she's a demon."

"Damn right you can't trust a demon." She said.

Dean nodded She had been distracted that she passed up the diner. Dean pointed it out, and I did a U turn and headed back.

They walked inside and got a booth, and ordered their food.

Dean looked at her "So, have you missed me?"

I raised an eyebrow and said "Pardon?"

He leaned in over the table and said "Did you miss me?"

She looked annoyed "Would it matter?"

He cocked his head to the side and said "I'd like to know."

She sighed and answered "Dean, we had a fling, a long time ago. I've put it all behind me."

He smiled and said "Come on, I know you had to miss me a little."

She glared at him about that time Sam came walking up and sat down beside Daphne, Dean shot him a look.

Sam looked back at Dean confused and said "Did I miss something?"

I smiled and said " No not a thing.. How was your morning Sam?"

He glanced at me and then Dean., and said "Uhhh…It was alright.."

Dean and I exchanged looks then.

She said "So where are you boys headed after this town?" Sam shook his head, "We're not sure, there not any potential cases that seem like there worth looking into."

She nodded Dean said "What about you Daph, where are you headed?"

She shrugged "I've ran in to the same problem that you have. I think I might head home for a week or so, I've got some family I want to check in on, and it would be nice to take some time off."

Sam said "You have a house?" I nodded

"Yeah, I bought it a couple years ago. It's kind of funny, most people leave their houses to vacation, and I can't wait to get back to mine for vacation." Sam laughed and smiled brilliantly and said" We're not like most people."

The waitress came back and gave all of our food out, ignoring me and Sam. She smiled at Dean and slowly walked away.

I rolled my eyes and Sam chuckled.

Dean said "I bet you $20 I can get her number." I laughed and started eating.

Sam said "Where is your house?"

She smiled just thinking about home made her feel better.

"Sullivan, Indiana"

Sam smiled and thought for a while and said "Hey Dean? You know how we need to stop by Bobby's, We haven't talked to him in a while."

Daphne took another bite of her food and then blurted out "Bobby Singer?"

Dean nodded with his cheek bulging full of food.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen him in years, mind if I tag along?" Daphne said.

Dean chimed in "I bet he'll be shocked to see you to, we all kind of thought you disappeared off the face of the earth".

They all finished eating and were heading back to the hotel to pack up.

Driving back to the hotel Daphne noticed her car didn't feel right, it wasn't driving right. As she turned to pull into the parking lot at the hotel, there was a snapping noise, and her car flew left side.

She quickly gained control back over the car, and stopped it.

She got out and looked to see her left front tire turned a way it wasn't supposed to be.

"Damnit!" She muttered under her breath as Dean walked up to her.

He looked at it for a minute and said "I think you broke ty-rod"

They decided that since they we're all going to Bobby's, that Daphne would have the car fixed and towed there.

Dean gave them Bobby's address, and they said the car would be as soon as possible.

They loaded their bags and got ready to head out. When Dean said "Hey Daph?"

She looked at him and he tossed her the keys.

She smiled ear to ear. They all got in, Sam was sitting in the back, Daphne rubbed cold steering wheel and smiled, she had always loved this car.

Sam said "DUDE! You hardly let me drive the Impala!"

Dean shrugged, "She's driven her before. And she know what I'll do if she hurts her. Plus we've got to take turns driving, and I want her driving in the daylight when I can watch her."

She smiled. Sam still looked shocked.

They drove off the direction of Bobby's. Later on in the day they stopped for gas, and to switch drivers and stretch out their legs. I climbed into the back seat. Dean pulled out of the gas station. "So, why are you guys going to see Bobby?"

Sam spoke up "He's got some books for Dean, on Angels."

-----------------

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it really means so much!.**_

_**I know it's off to a slow start, but it's going to get tons better.**_

_**Promise.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

-----

They pulled in to a hotel. Dean checked them all in.

Once inside the room Daphne quickly picked a bed, Dean went to other, and Sam sat down on the couch. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep.

Daphne was woken up by a thud, she jumped out of bed to find Sam laying on the floor in front of the couch, she looked over at Dean who was sound asleep.

"Sam? Are you alright?" She asked.

He looked slightly embarrassed and said "Yeah, guess I got to close to the edge.."

Daphne smiled and added "I think your about a foot to tall to sleep on it anyways."

He smiled sheepishly.

she said "Here Sam, why don't you sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch?"

He looked at her "No, I not going to make you sleep on the couch."

I smiled "Okay then, climb in" I said as I patted the bed beside me.

Sam said "I don't know.."

I rolled my eyes "Come on, we've only got about 5 hours till we have to wake up, and we all need our rest, and that couch doesn't look a bit comfortable."

Sam smiled and walked over and climbed into bed. "Thanks, Daphne." I smiled "No problem Sam." I turned the light out and fell back to sleep.

She woke up a couple hours later freezing cold, she raised up and realized Sam had all the blanket, and was laying in the middle of the bed. She groaned, and scooted closer to him and pulled the blanket over herself.

She woke up to a bright sunny room.

She noticed somting was laying across her side. She looked and saw that it was Sam's arm.

She smiled and thought the room looked awfully sunny for it to be so early.

She shook Sam awake, they looked at the clock they had both over slept.

"Where's Dean?" she asked Sam.

"I don't know, and I don't know why he didn't wake us up."

Daphne said "You go get changed and I'll call him." Sam nodded.

She grabbed her phone, and got his voicemail she sighed, she had always hated leaving messages.

"Umm hey Dean, It's Daphne.. I don't know why you didn't wake me and Sam up, but at least let us know where you are." she hung up.

Sam came out of the bathroom. I looked up at him. "Well, I called Dean and had to leave him a message." Sam nodded looking a little worried.

Daphne went into the bathroom and changed her clothes.

About 15 minutes later Dean came in with his hand over his eyes

"Is everyone decent?" he asked.

Daphne stared at him in shock "Well, of course." She shot at him.

He uncovered his eyes and said "Well, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything" He said as he glared at her.

"Dean? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

He stared right at her and said "Well, I woke up this morning to the both of you cuddled up in a bed. I didn't want to disturb the both of you, and certainly didn't want to be here for what ever it was you were doing.. Or going to do."

Daphne stood there in shock.

Sam said "Whoa! Dean, We weren't doing anything. Or planning on it. I fell off of the couch last night, and since we only had a couple of hours before we had to leave Daphne said we might as well both sleep in the bed, we all needed our rest."

Dean stared at his brother for a long time and finally said "Get your stuff together, I'll wait in the car." His voice was as cold as ice.

He turned and quickly went out of the door.

She looked at Sam "Wow.. He overreacted."

Sam nodded "He must be jealous, he'll get over it." Sam said, with a light chuckle, as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Wow, this is going to be one hell of a long car ride" she said under her breath as she grabbed her bag. She climbed in the back and Dean sped off, she barely had time to get my door shut.

A couple hours later they pulled over for some lunch.

It was a little diner. Daphne sat down on one side of the booth, Sam went to sit down beside her, but Dean gave him a nudge forward and Sam fell into the seat across from her. Dean climbed in beside him.

Our waiter came over, he was about 23 and really cute, the whole time he took their order he kept smiling at Daphne.

He walked away. And Dean stated. "Wow, Daph."

She raised her eyebrows and remarked "What?"

He got a smug look on his face "That waiter, is giving you the eye."

Daphne scoffed "Oh come on! You cant be serious, he's just being friendly."

Dean just smiled and said "Okay, okay", but she could tell by the look on his face was plotting something.

The waiter returned with their food.

They ate our food in silence, and the waiter was being very attentive. They finished and Dean hopped up and said "I got the bill." and headed up to the counter.

She looked at Sam, "I'll be right back" he nodded and smiled.

She went to the restroom, and stared in the mirror, "Come on Daphne pull yourself together".

She came out of the bathroom, and Dean handed her a the receipt, he smiled mockingly and said "I took the liberty of getting his number for you Daph."

She looked down in horror and sure enough there was the waiters name Aaron and his number.

She stared at Dean, and he just stood there feeding off of her embarrassment. He said "I ordered a sandwich to go, since I paid the bill, you get to pick up the sandwich from Aaron."

With that he smiled proudly and headed out to the car.

She stood there furious.

She walked up the counter, turned around and saw Dean was leaned up against his car watching,

She thought for a second, and then leaned over the counter and tried to appear as flirty as possible.

She looked at Aaron "Hey, umm.. Aaron.. Right?" he nodded and smiled.

She began "Look I'm really sorry, but here's the thing, you know the guy that was in here and said I wanted your number? Well. The truth is that he wanted you number, he's my cousin and is still having a hard time being open with his homosexuality. When he see's a guy he likes he get nervous and try's to play it off like I want the number."

"Oh my gosh!" She thought to herself, "this is never going to work, he's going to see right through me", but to her surprise, Aarons eyes got big.

He awkwardly adjusted his stance and said "Oh, what should I do?"

He bought it! She was relieved. She smiled and flipped her hair back hoping that Dean was still spying on her.

"Well, since he's in a fragile state of mind right now, maybe you could take his sandwich out to him, and let him down really easily."

Aaron nodded. "Okay, I think I can do that." Daphne smiled and said "Really? Thanks Aaron, that's so sweet, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek."

With that I turned around and headed out to the Impala.

Dean was pissed. "You kissed him?" he hissed.

She smiled and said "Ohh,.. And its going to be a few minutes on your sandwich, but Aaron is so sweet! He's said he'd bring it right out to you."

Deans facial muscles clenched. "Oh, so your on a first name basis now?"

She climbed into the backseat, ignoring his little remark.

Aaron came out and walked up to Dean was leaning against the passenger side of the car.

Aaron said "Hey! I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sure a really great guy. And I mean your attractive and all."

Dean looked at him and said "Thanks, but I already paid for the sandwich and gave you a tip.. So.."

Aaron cut him off "We both know this isn't about the sandwich. There is nothing wrong with being gay, it's nothing to be ashamed about, and someday your going to make some guy very happy, but I'm straight, so I'm sorry but I would prefer if you didn't call me." With that Aaron smiled kindly and turned around and walked inside.

Dean was shocked he turned around and looked at Daphne.

She smiled, Dean got in the car.

She said "Oh come on Dean, lighten up!"

Dean pretended not hear her.

She rolled my eyes "Dean Winchester are you giving me the silent treatment?"

He still didn't answer.

"Great! Now this car ride is going to be even longer." she thought to herself.

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at Daphne, he seemed rather amused.

**-------**

**A/N**

**Please be kind enough to review and let me know you think so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

--------

They pulled into the salvage yard, and parked. Dean got out of the car, followed by Sam, and then Daphne stepped out. All three went up to the door and knocked on it.

A minute later Bobby opened the door. "Dean! Sam!" he said with a smile, "It's about time you got here."

He glanced over at Daphne and she said "Hey Bobby.."

Bobby's eyes got big "Daphne!, I don't believe it!" She stepped forward and hugged him.

He stepped back and said "It's good to see you." she nodded and everyone followed him inside. Everyone sat down and Bobby said "Daphne, it's been to long. Where have you been?"

She smiled nervously. "Well, considering everything that happened, and with my Uncle's death, I pretty much went off the deep end, it took a while to get myself back on track. And since then I've been hunting like crazy."

Bobby nodded "I'm glad you got yourself back on track, but I was here if you needed me. You and your uncle were like family."

She nodded "I know, I'm sorry.. It's just I didn't really want any help, like I said I wasn't myself." Bobby nodded, but gave her a stern look to let her know that in the future she had better come to him if she runs into a problem.

About that time there was a knock on the door, Dean answered it and yelled "Daph, your cars here." she went to the door and thanked the guy.

After that Sam called and ordered a couple of pizzas.

Dean was in the kitchen getting a beer, and Daphne went to the kitchen to get some plates out. She said "Dean, hey. Are you still mad about the whole Aaron thing?"

Dean shrugged grabbed his beer and headed outside, she followed him. He looked back at her "Leave me alone, Daph." he said

"No Dean, not until you tell me what's wrong."

Dean yelled "You Daph, that's what wrong, you made it look like I was gay."

She snorted "Like that matters. We both know what's going on here, we both know that this isn't about someone thinking your gay. Your jealous Dean. That's what's wrong."

Dean looked appalled "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

I looked at him "Jealous because you woke up and found me and Sam in the same bed. Jealous because you though that waiter was hitting on me. Dean that week that we spent together.."

He cut me off mid-sentence "No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not jealous, I've already had a piece, don't you remember I was your first? Hell you even told me you loved me."

She couldn't believe he just threw all of that back in her face, she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.

She wanted to think of some big comeback, something that would stab as deep as his words cut her, but she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed. He got in to his Impala, and drove off.

She stood there trying to recollect myself.

"Hey Daphne, are you coming inside?" Sam said as he walked out the door..

She turned around, and she couldn't stop the tears.

He stood there for a minute looking concerned. He walked over to me, didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for at least 10 minutes like that. Finally he said "You want to go get some coffee or something?"

She nodded wiping her eyes.

She handed him my keys and they drove to the nearest Starbucks, by the time they got there she had stopped crying.

They got out and went in, ordered their coffee's and got a little table in the corner where we could talk away from everyone else.

She took the lid off of her espresso, and started mixing the whipped cream into the coffee, with a stirrer.

Finally Sam spoke up "What happened? One minute you and Dean go outside, and the next minutes I hear Dean speed off, and find you crying."

Daphne looked up from her cup and said "Yeah.."

Sam said "Daph, you can talk to me. What you say won't leave this table."

She looked up. He looked really worried.

She took a deep breath and started "We'll you already know that Dean and I have a past. We'll about 8 years ago, my Uncle was going after a big nest of vampires, he arrived at the town and found a motel. Well, at the motel we ran into your dad and brother. My uncle knew your dad and they started talking, turns out they were hunting the same thing, and the decided that they would go together, which left me and Dean at the motel by ourselves. We stayed in the same room, for almost 2 weeks, we were by ourselves. We just kind of clicked. You know? It was like we had always known each other. Every second of everyday we were together. I was 17 at the time, young and naive, and I fell hard for your brother, he pretty much swooped me off of my feet. He was my first." Sam made a face.

Daphne laughed "Sorry Sam, to much information.. You probably didn't want to know that huh?"

Sam gave her a half-smile "Not really, but it's okay, I said you could tell me."

I smiled "Well, needless to say, My uncle, and John came back from the trip, and we all went out separate ways. Dean swore he'd call, he promised we'd keep in touch. I really had feelings for your brother. And I was pretty torn up when I hadn't even gotten 1 phone call from him. But I mean, I should have known right?" Anyways, when were out in front of Bobby's, Dean kind of threw the whole he took my virginity thing back in my face, and I just got kind of overwhelmed."

she waited for Sam to say something, but he just sat there, she couldn't quite distinguish the look in his eyes.

He leaned over the table a little ways and said "When Dean get's worked up, he says stuff he doesn't mean. I'm sure he feels bad about it."

Daphne sighed.

Sam continued "And for the record Daphne, I think it was his loss, he was stupid not to stay in touch."

She smiled and looked back at him and he smiled. She looked back down at her cup of coffee that had gotten cold.

Sam looked at her "Hey, you want to go see a movie?"

She looked back at him surprised "A movie?"

He laughed "Yes! I haven't been to a movie in a long time, and for once I'm not on a case, and I have time to."

she smiled . "A movie…sounds amazing." she said.

Sam smiled and stood up and offered her a hand, she took his hand and he pulled up with no problem.

They got into her car and headed for the theater, it was just starting to get dark. They saw a poster for a new scary movie, and Sam bought 2 tickets for them.

They entered the auditorium and it was packed. The lights had just dimmed and the only free seat they saw was one of those double seats, the ones that couples always sit in.

They sat down and the movie started. About 2 minutes into it she covered my eyes and Sam leaned over and said "Daph, are you alright?"

She looked at him and said "Did I ever tell you I hate scary movies?"

Sam looked at her with amazement.

A couple minutes later she had buried her face in Sam's chest, for a moment his body tensed up, and then he put his arm around her.

Finally the move was over Daphne had managed to make it through the movie with only screaming once. They got back out to my car, and Sam started laughing

"What?" she asked.

Sam smiled and said "You a hunter, but you can't even sit through a 2 hour scary movie?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know why.. I've just always been that way."

Sam laughed again. And drove us back to Bobby's.

**---**

_**thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

----------

Dean parked his car and noticed that Daphne's car was gone. He went inside to find Bobby sitting at the table.

Dean said "Where did Daph go to?"

Bobby shrugged "I don't know Dean, Sam went outside after you left, and next thing I know I hear her car leave and 10 minutes later I'm paying for three large pizzas, and eating by myself. What the hell happened?"

Dean pulled up a seat and grabbed a couple slices of pizza "We got into an argument. She thinks I'm jealous."

Bobby raised his eyebrows "Look Dean, I know that you and Daphne have a past, I'm not sure what happened between you, all I know is that there is a little bitterness between the both of you. But Dean, this is not the time. You both can't have any feeling getting in the way here.."

Dean cut in "I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!."

Bobby cocked his head to the side "I never said you did. But Daphne is a damn good hunter, she's extremely good at researching, knows her weapons, and she's strong. With seals getting broken left and right, we're going to need her right there on the battle lines with us. And if you keep making her mad, or keep hurting her. She's not going to help you when you need it. So when she gets back apologize you idjit."

Dean nodded "I know Bobby, but she just gets under my skin."

Bobby stood up and went over to his desk and started reading an old book.

---

Sam and Daphne drove back to Bobby's in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

They got there and went inside, Dean was sitting at the table eating pizza and drinking beer. Sam and Daphne joined him. They ate in silence, but with Dean's presence, the silence wasn't comfortable anymore. It was awkward.

Everyone finished eating. Sam announced he was taking a shower and then going to do some research on the next seal.

Daphne was in the process of trying to think of an excuse to leave when Dean said "Hey Daph, can I talk to you outside?"

She nodded "Yeah..ummm..sure"

They walked outside and Dean said "Daph, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just mad."

Daphne smiled and with a voice as smooth as honey she replied "No, Dean you were right. I mean you were my first and I'm happy about that."

He looked shocked and asked "You are?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, I mean everyone always says that your first time isn't really that great. And I'm glad that it happened with just a friend, it made me a lot less insecure with the guys that I really cared about."

Dean raised his eyebrows and said "Guys you cared about?"

She acted confused for a moment and said "OH! you're referring to when I said I loved you.. Dean I was 17. You didn't actually believe me. Right?"

He shook his head "Well, no.."

Daphne smiled and said "Good. I mean we had fun but we were only together for like what.. Almost 2 weeks?" She said. Even though she knew it was longer than 2 weeks.

He nodded. Daphne said she was going inside to finish reading a book and as she walked a couple steps away from him, she heard him very lightly say "2 weeks, and 3 days.. Daph.. 2 weeks, and 3 days.."

she almost felt guilty, I could tell by his voice that he was hurt, whether he would ever admit it, she knew that those 2 weeks and 3 days meant something to him to.

The farther she walked away from him the harder it got to breath normal. Her breathing kept increasing. It felt like a panic attack was coming, though she had no clue why.

She quickly grabbed her ipod and headed back outside. I found a nice patch of grass out to the side of Bobby's house, and laid down on her back staring at the sky listening to music trying to regulate her breathing.

She stood up and decided it was a good night to go for a walk. So with her ipod in hand, she started walking in the direction of town in the cool, crisp, night air.

She'd been walking for a good 20 minutes when she realized that she was completely lost.

She put her ipod in my pocket and tried to retrace her steps, but it backfired and she ended up more lost than what she already was.

She took out my cell phone, only to find that it's battery had died.

"Great, this is just perfect" she spoke out loud.

She called Bobby's house number and Dean answered the phone "Hello?"

She sighed "Hey, It's Daph."

He said "Daph? Where the hell have you been?"

"I went for a walk, and I'm lost Dean. Can you or Sam or Bobby come and get me? Please?"

Dean sighed with amusement "Where are you?"

She looked around for street signs and said "The corner of West Maple St. and Summer Ave."

He was silent for a moment and then said "Alright, I know where your at, don't move, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She thanked him and hung the phone up.

She sat down on the cold sidewalk, and looked down the empty street, one of the street lights blinked and then burnt out. Perfect, She thought to herself, just perfect.

She looked back down the street and froze. She wasn't alone, in front of the dark streetlight, half in the shadows and still illuminated was a man. From what she could see, he was tall.. He also looked like he was wearing a long trench coat.

She looked around me for something she could use a weapon, but there was nothing. She looked back and he was gone. She looked all around me, but didn't see him anywhere. About that time she saw headlights down the road. Dean pulled up beside the curb, in her car, I jumped in and hit the lock button. He looked over at her.

"Are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed clearly proud of the little joke he had made, as if they all hadn't seen ghosts.

She looked at him and said "Thanks for coming to pick me up."

He smiled "Yeah, you should have known better that to take off in a strange town. You've got a horrible sense of direction Daph."

I nodded. He was right.

He laughed.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Daph, do you remember when we went to that fair that was a couple towns over, and you drove us back?"

My eyes go big and I laughed "Well, Dean if you hadn't fell asleep, we wouldn't have gotten lost."

He laughed even harder "I woke up and we were on the state line, Daph. You were trying to take us to Nebraska!"

Now she was laughing so hard she was crying "I might have got us lost, but it took you 3 hours to get us back to the motel."

They both laughed.

She remembered what this was like, to be with Dean, and not really have a care in the world. This is what it used to be like. She did miss it,but she'd never admit it.

She quickly shook the thought from her head.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, to her dismay it wasn't awkward she still felt comfortable with him…

--------

A/N-

Thanks to everyone who reads, and thanks to all of you who are reviewing!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

--------

Dean pulled back in to Bobby's and shut the car off. He looked over at Daphne and said "I am really sorry about what I said the other day."

She looked at him, "Dean, it's fine. I already explained how I felt about it." She replied as she disconnected herself from the situation.

Dean nodded but he doubted that Daphne meant it. She got out of the car and headed up to the room she was staying in. She changed into shorts and a tank top and crawled into the bed.

"Daphne! Come on! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see Sam sitting on the side of her bed. He smiled "Good morning."

She groaned and looked at the clock, he said "Bobby and Dean went to a weapons supplier a couple towns over they're going to be gone most of the day.

She sat up and looked at him, he said "I thought you might want to do something fun.

She fell back onto her pillows and said "Fun? Like what?" He shrugged and laid down beside her and said "I don't know, maybe rent a couple of movies or something."

She looked over at him and got caught up in his eyes.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose and said "I guess we can rent some movies." She then chased him out of her room so she could change clothes. They got into her car and headed to the local video store they we're walking around looking at movies when Sam walked up to this display of movies that claimed to be one of the scariest movies of all time. Sam grabbed a copy and Daphne said "no way!, you know I don't like scary movies!"

Sam smiled and said "Come on! I've wanted to see this for a long time!"

She stubbornly shook her head no, and Sam said. "I'll protect you from the scary movie monster."

She scrunched up her face and said "Fine, but if you end up deaf from all of my screaming then it's your own fault."

Sam smiled and they got another scary movie paid and went back to Bobby's, where they had the place all to themselves.

Sam put the first movie in and sat beside Daphne on the couch. She was doing fine until it came to a really scary part and she grabbed the remote and paused it.

Sam looked at her "What did you do that for?" he asked her.

She looked at him and her eyes were huge. "Sam, I don't like scary movies, I'm going to have a heart attack. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

Sam smiled to himself and scooted closer to her, put his arm around her and pulled her next to him. He grabbed a blanket that was laying beside him and draped it over them both. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded, and they watched both of the movies cuddled up next to each other. When the last movie finished he looked at her and said "That wasn't to bad was it?"

She shrugged and said "I guess not."

He was looking at her, she looked back up at him and their eyes met. Neither one of them could pull away. Their faces we're getting closer. She remembered back to the first time they were alone together, they had almost kissed then. But she had stopped it. But now she didn't want to stop it.

She looked into his eyes one more time before their lips met. Sam couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing her. Daphne had been wondering what it would be like to kiss him. She had kissed Dean before and was surprised that Sam wasn't as gentle as Dean with kissing. Sam kissed her urgently, but still soft. She could feel the burning passion, and the excitement. Next thing she knew they were on the couch, Sam was on top of her shirtless, and he was pulling her shirt off. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sam breathed "Ignore it, they'll go away." He kissed her lips and then trailed his lips down her neck to her collar bone, as the knocking continued. Then they heard a female voice, "Sam?" Sam jumped up and yelled "Ruby?" He threw his shirt on and ran to the door.

Daphne stumbled off of the couch and put her shirt on and tried to smooth her hair out. She looked up to see Sam letting a petite woman with long dark hair through the door. Sam said "Daphne, this is Ruby."

Ruby smiled awkwardly, as she looked at Sam confused.

Daphne thought to herself ..Ruby? Where did that name sound familiar? She remembered what Dean said about a demon named Ruby.

She muttered under her breath. "Demon Bitch." recalling Dean's exact words.

She raised her eyebrow and spat "What did you say?"

Daphne squinted her eyes and said "I think you heard me."

Ruby turned to Sam and said "We need to talk… alone."

Sam looked at Daphne and said "Sorry Daphne."

she nodded and said "Not a problem."

Sam walked outside with Ruby.

Daphne couldn't believe it. She had almost had sex with Sam, and the second he heard that Ruby girl's voice, he jumped up like nothing was happening…

------

A/N

What do you all think?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

---

Daphne was still sitting on the couch when Dean walked through the door. She was staring at the blank t.v. screen. Dean sat down by her and said "Hey Daph, Interesting show?" He chuckled

She didn't respond.

Dean looked at her.

"Daph?!?" he said.

She jumped and looked over "What?"

He was taken aback by the hostility in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Like you'd care!" she stated flatly as she went to the kitchen and got a beer. Dean followed her, he knew she didn't normally drink.

"Daphne. What happened?" Dean demanded.

She downed the beer in 2 drinks slammed the bottle down and said "You Winchesters are all the same."

Dean was confused and asked "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She just shook her head and went outside, on the way she blew past Bobby as if he didn't exist.

Bobby went to the kitchen and said "What did you say to her Dean?"

Dean shrugged "I didn't say anything, she was pissed off when I got here."

Bobby eyed Dean, and decided he believed him. About then Sam walked in and Dean looked up.

Sam smiled nervously and said "Your both back"

Dean nodded and said "What's wrong with Daph?"

Sam acted oblivious and said "What do you mean?"

Dean eyed Sam and said "Sam, what happened?"

Sam looked around and said "nothing, Dean."

Dean took Sam into the library and demanded to know what really happened. Sam knew he couldn't say anything about Ruby, because Dean would blow it all out of proportion.

Sam thought for a minute and then started "Well, we decided to rent a couple of movies. There were some new horror movies I'd been wanting to see, so I convinced her we should get those…"

Dean cut in "Sammy, She hates horror movies."

Sam nodded "Yeah, that's why I had to convince her. Well, she got really freaked out from the movies and I was holding her and well Dean, one thing led to another, things got heated and…"

Dean yelled "Sam! You slept with her?"

Sam shook his head "No, well, almost."

Sam paused to think of a good excuse that didn't involve Ruby, he took a deep breath and lied "Like I said Dean, things got pretty heated. She tried to stop it, but I pushed the issue. And well, she got upset about it."

Dean narrowed his eyebrows "How could you Sam? Did you see how pissed she was? We will be lucky if she stays here another night. And Daph of all girls Sam, You just had to pick her."

Dean was pissed, more outraged than he should have been.

Sam stared at Dean "What do you mean of all girls I picked her? Does it matter Dean?"

Dean shouted "Yes Sam, It does matter. Daphne is off limits."

Sam yelled back "Off limits? You've made it pretty clear that you don't want her. So why is she off limits?"

Dean yelled "BECAUSE SHE IS."

Dean thought to himself, that it shouldn't matter. Daphne was old enough to make her own decisions, she was single, she could do what she wanted. But there was just something about the thought of her with another man that just enraged him so bad, he couldn't think straight.

He turned and left the room.

Sam was surprised at how angry Dean was, but thought he was better off pissed about thinking Sam was trying to take things to far with Daphne, then knowing about Ruby.

Dean walked outside to find Daphne sitting in a chair by her car cleaning some weapons. Dean walked up to her and said "Daph, are you alright."

She snorted and said "Yeah, Dean, I'm just peachy."

He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he started with "Sam told me everything Daph…"

She grabbed on of her knifes and started cleaning the blade, and she said "Oh he did? How wonderful! Did you come out here just to throw it in my face? Well, don't bother Dean, I feel shitty enough."

Dean noticed that when she was cleaning the blade it must have slipped because she had sliced her arm open and it was bleeding profusely, and she didn't even seem to notice.

"Daph." Dean said as he took his shirt off.

She stared at him in shock "What are you doing?"

He walked over to her and wrapped the shirt around her arm. She then noticed she was bleeding… a lot.

Dean said "come on, we need to get you inside, now."

She nodded and let Dean help her inside. He took her to the kitchen table, her blood had already saturated the shirt and was leaving a trail on the floor, and now a puddle on the table. He poured vodka on her arm, she winced and Dean eyed her.

"GO ON!" she said through clenched teeth.

Dean nodded and started stitching up her arm. She winced and whimpered every once in a while, but held it together pretty well. When Dean was finished he smiled as best he could and said "Good as new."

She raised her eyebrows and said "Thanks, Dean. I'm really tired though, I'm heading off to bed."

She got up and went to the room she was staying in.

Dean sat at the table and tried to figure out why he had gotten so mad at Sam. He was still sitting there when he heard Sam yell "DEAN?" from another room.

"I'm in here" he replied.

Sam and Bobby raced into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked with a worried tone?

Dean answered "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Sam said "There's a trail of blood leading in here." and then he nodded to the puddle of blood of the table.

Dean shrugged "Yeah, I'm fine Sammy, It's not my blood."

Bobby said "Who's blood is it then?"

Dean sighed "Daph."

"What happened?" Sam asked nervously.

"She cut herself."

Sam looked terrified "She cut herself?"

Dean nodded.

He then said "She was cleaning her weapons, she does that to try and cool down. She wasn't really paying attention, sliced her arm open."

Bobby asked "Is she alright?"

Dean nodded "A little weak, but she's fine. She went to bed."

Bobby looked at Dean and said "You boys go onto bed ad I'll get this mess cleaned up."

Dean started to protest but then realized how worn out he really was.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said.

---

A/N- Please review, or message me and let me know if you like it told like this, or want it from Daphne's PoV. What did you think of this chapter?

Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**---**

**Daphne woke up from a deep sleep changed into jeans and a t-shirt, surveyed the damage on her arm, and headed downstairs. Bobby was eating cereal and reading a book that looked twice his age.**

**She walked into the kitchen to get some water and noticed the Impala was gone, and then She noticed something else. Her car was missing to. **

**She ran in to the living room "BOBBY!?" She yelled.**

**Startled he looked up "What's wrong?"**

"**MY CAR IS GONE!" She cried out.**

**He got up and went outside and concluded it was nowhere to be found. **

**She called Dean.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Where is my car?"**

"**Daph?"**

"**Yes, genius, it's me! Where is my car?"**

"**Daph, I don't know."**

"**Where are you?"**

"**I went to get breakfast, you want anything?"**

"**NO! Dean, I don't know where my car is."**

"**Okay, I'm coming back over there, and we'll see where it's at."**

**She hung up the phone, and called Sam, but he didn't answer, it went to his voicemail. She sighed, she really hated leaving messages "Sam, It's Daphne. Where are you? I can't find my car? Did you take it? Sam, you better call me back."**

**She hung up. And sat down in the living room with Bobby.**

**Dean came in. "Yeah, Daph your right. Your car is gone."**

**she threw her head into her hands. Just then Daphne's cell phone rang.**

"**Hello?**

**Yes. this is Daphne Tayler.**

**Is he alright?**

**Okay, yes, we will be right there.**

**Thank you."**

**She hung up. **

**Dean asked "What was that about?"**

**She turned around and turned around and said "We have to go to the hospital now!"**

**Dean looked confused.**

**Bobby jumped up and said "What? Why?"**

**She replied "Sam's been in an accident, he crashed my car."**

**Dean and Daphne exchanged looks.**

**At the hospital they found out what room Sam was in.**

**They all 3 ran into the room. The doctor explained that Sam was alright, he had some broken ribs, and had lost some blood, but was going to be fine. They approached the bed.**

**Daphne was the first to speak. "Sam? How are you felling?"**

**Sam replied "In a little pain, but I'll make it."**

**She glared at him "What were you doing in my car?"**

**Sam looked away from all of them and said "Ruby called, and she said had some information. Dean was already gone, and I couldn't find Bobby's keys. Daphne, I'm really sorry."**

**She looked away from him and said "I'm glad your alright, Sam. But if my car can't be fixed, you should know I'm going to kill you." She said coldly and walked out of the room.**

**Sam looked at Dean "She's joking, right?"**

**Dean shook his head "I don't think so. All of this for Ruby?" Dean snorted and continued "I'm going to take Daph to see her car."**

**Dean found Daphne out in the hallway, and said "Let's go see your car."**

**She nodded, and he drove them to the impound lot. **

**Her heart stopped when she saw it. It looked horrible, and it wasn't like you can get parts to a '71 Charger anywhere. She walked up to it, and rubbed her hand across the smashed in hood. Tears welled up behind her eyes. This was the only thing she had left of her uncle. She went and opened up the trunk threw all of the weapons into a bag, threw the bag into Dean's car. And told the guy running the place just to junk it. She turned and got back into Dean's car.**

**Dean looked at the owner of the impound lot "Actually, we're going to need the car towed to this address." Dean said as he scribbled Bobby's address down. The guy looked confused, but agreed.**

**Dean went and got into his car.**

"**Daph… I…"**

**She cut him off.**

"**All to see that Ruby bitch, why didn't she just come to see him again?"**

**Dean looked confused "What do you mean come and see him again?"**

**Daphne looked at him and said "Sam already told you, you said he told you everything."**

**Dean said "He must have left the part out about Ruby. Daphne, tell me what happened."**

**Daphne explained about the movies, and one thing leading to another, and then the part about Ruby showing up and Sam ditching her.**

**Dean was pissed now. **

**Daphne said "What did Sam tell you?"**

**Dean shook his head. "Definitely not the truth."**

**Dean drove Daphne back to the hospital. They said they wanted to keep Sam over night, just to make sure he didn't have any head injuries.**

**Daphne, Dean, and Bobby, all went back to the house. Daphne went up to her room. Dean waited outside and directed the tow truck driver to an empty spot at the back of salvage yard, far enough back that Daphne would have no reason to look there. He went in and called it a night.**

**--**

**The next morning Bobby went to pick Sam up from the hospital. Dean started working on her car as if it were his Impala.**

**Sam found Dean working on her car.**

"**Dean, your going to fix her car?" Sam asked surprised.**

**Dean nodded and kept working on it.**

**Sam said "Dean, I want to help. It's my fault anyways."**

**Dean threw the wrench down, and turned to face him.**

"**Sam, don't you think you've done enough damage? I've got this, and don't tell her about it."**

**Sam looked confused "Why don't you want her to know? She'd be thrilled, Dean."**

**Dean nodded "Sammy, you did a number on this car. I'm not sure I can fix it, and I don't want her to get her hopes up."**

**Sam nodded, he wanted to yell at Dean, he should be helping him fix the car. But he felt so guilty, and Dean was right, he had done enough damage. Sam gave up and went inside. **

**Daphne was cooking dinner. It smelled really good, but caught Sam of guard, he had never seen Daphne cook. He walked over to her as she was checking the lasagna in the oven. **

"**Daphne, I'm really sorry…" Sam began**

**She cut him off "Dinners almost done, why don't you go find your brother." **

**Sam said "Daphne, we need to talk."**

**She shook her head "And while your finding Dean, tell Bobby that dinner is ready."**

**Sam shook his head "Are you going to pretend like nothing happened?"**

**She slammed the metal spoon down on the stove, and spun around to face Sam.**

**She yelled "You want to talk? Fine, we can talk. Let's start with how you told me I could trust you, got me to spill everything about me and Dean. Or Maybe how then you pretended to care about me. Oh, and lets not forget that we almost had sex, and then, that demon bitch showed up. And then you crashed my car, going to see that same bitch."**

**Sam said "You wouldn't understand about Ruby, she's helping me. What do you mean I pretended to care?"**

**She rolled her eyes and said "Well, obviously, you really didn't care, Sam."**

**He shook his head "I wanted to stay with you, but Ruby is giving me information about the apocalypse."**

**She sighed "Excuses, excuses, excuses. Go get your brother and Bobby. The food is done."**

**Sam knew there wasn't any use in fighting with her right then, so he walked back outside to Dean.**

"**Dean, Daphne said to come and get you, she cooked dinner." Sam told him.**

**Dean raised up so quick he smacked his head on the inside of the hood of his car.**

"**son of a bitch!" he yelled.**

**Sam said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."**

**Dean shook his head and said "It takes more than that to scare me, Sammy. You should watch your back"**

**Sam was confused and asked "Watch my back?"**

**Dean nodded "Daph, only cooks a lot when she's upset."**

**Sam was really shocked at how much Dean knew about her, and even after 8 years, still remembered.**

**Sam nodded. "Yeah… I'm going to find Bobby."**

**Bobby was already in the kitchen staring at Daphne like she was crazy, Bobby said "You cooked?"**

**She had the middle of the table full of food and four places set. They all took a seat and started eating. They ate in silence. Finally when they were all done Dean went to stand up, and Daphne stopped him. "Everyone ready for desert?"**

**Dean sat back down and said "Desert?"**

**Daphne nodded and set an homemade apple pie, on the table. Dean's eyes bugged out. "Daph, you made pie?"**

**They all ate desert and went into the living room. Daphne gathered the dishes. Sam Said "Here, let me help you."**

**She shot him a look and said "You've got broken ribs and your supposed to be taking it easy." **

**Sam tried to take one of the dishes from her, and it fell to the floor and broke.**

**Sam started "Daphne, I'll clean it up."**

**She shook her head "Sam, you have done enough, I've got it. Just please leave me alone."**

**Sam tried to argue "But…"**

**She glared at him and hissed "Just leave me alone, Sam, I mean it."**

**Defeated he walked into the living room to join Bobby, Dean was already back to working on her car.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**_… 1 week later._**

"Dean!, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Are you sure you can fix it? You've been out here from morning to night everyday for about a week now" Sam said as saw Dean working on the Charger.

Dean turned his head "Mornin' Sammy."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look.

"I know it's early, but I want to get her car finished before she goes and buys a new one." Dean said

Sam said "Dean, I really think you should let me help you."

Dean rolled his eyes and answered "No."

Sam lowered his eyebrows "NO? that's all your going to say is no?"

Dean said "Sam, I already told you that you've done enough."

Sam was quite for a minute and then said "Dean, I don't think this about the car. I think your mad because I went to see Ruby."

Dean was getting angry, "Yea, Sam, I am. I'm mad you know I don't trust her, she's a demon. But this isn't about Ruby."

Sam raised his eyebrows "Daph?"

"What about her?" Dean asked.

Sam said "If this isn't about Ruby, then it has to be about Daphne. Your still mad because of the other day."

Dean said "You know what? I am mad, no Sam, I'm pissed. I asked you what happened between you, and you lied to me. You told me that she thought things were going to far, an that you pushed it. But you failed to mention that you got up and left because Ruby had showed up."

Sam was shocked, Daphne must have told Dean about Ruby showing up. He didn't know what to say so he just went inside. Daphne was sitting on the couch reading one of Bobby's books about demonology. He stood there just looking at her, he wanted to let her know that when he said her cared for her, he was telling the truth. But he knew that she wouldn't understand about Ruby. He got on his laptop to do some research.

It was about 6 o'clock that night, when Dean came inside. Daphne looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway, covered in grease, and soaked in sweat, with a big smile on his face.

"Dean, what the hell? Where have you been?" She asked him.

He just kept smiling and announced that he was going to take a shower. With the he headed upstairs.

Daphne turned around and looked at Bobby and Sam "What's gotten in to him?" she inquired.

Bobby shrugged, and Sam looked back at his computer.

A little bit later Dean came back downstairs and said "Daph. I want to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow and spat "Well, spit it out then."

He smiled so proudly and said "Outside."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but followed him outside.

When she got outside, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was her car, back from the dead. She couldn't say anything, she walked around the car. She saw that it was a different front passenger door, she assumed the original door couldn't be saved. Her car was a gunmetal silver, and now the passenger door was a primer paint gray.

She didn't even know she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheek.

Dean saw her crying, and saw she was staring at the passenger door. He spoke out loud "We could always paint it to match the rest of the car."

She said "No, It's perfect."

Dean looked confused, she run up and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, he was so glad to know she was happy now.

She pulled back and smiled, she had stopped crying.

"Thank you Dean. I mean honestly, I know that that wasn't an easy job. You really have no idea how much this means to me.. Dean.. I..err.. Thank you.''

He nodded.

She said "Hey! Are you hungry?"

He didn't even have to think about it "yeah."

She smiled ear to ear. "wait here."

She ran inside and a couple minutes later returned with her purse.

"Come on." She said

Dean asked "Where are we going?"

She smiled "I'm taking you out for diner, as a thank you."

He smiled and got in.

She sat there for about 10 minutes looking and touching everything on the inside of her car, parts were different, but it was still her baby."

They went to the restaurant, ate their food and left. When they got into the car to leave Daphne thanked him again for hundredth time that night.

Dean said "I heard you the first three hundred times, Daph."

They both smiled, the mood that night had been light. It had seemed as if everything and everyone else had faded away.

"Really Dean, I mean it thank you!' Daphne said

"Dean, stop trying to play it off like it was nothing. I know now that you were out there everyday working on my car! You worked your ass off."

Dean again shrugged it off "No, It's not like I was on a hunt or anything, and well, I was bored."

She rolled her eyes, pulled down a empty back road, and shut the car off.

Dean stubbornly looked out of his window, and said "Daph, really it was no big…"

She cut him off "Shut up!"

He stopped for a minute and then looked over at her confused and said, "What did you say?"

"I said shut up." she repeated.

He opened up his mouth to ask her what she meant when she leaned in and kissed him. For a minute he was surprised, but then he started kissing her back. She pulled back, their faces were only inches apart… they stared in to each others eyes for a moment, and he caressed the side of her face, and pulled her in and kissed her, with his lips pressed hard against hers, the years they had spent apart had been agonizing, even though neither would admit to the other one. He pulled her over on top of him. And held onto her hips as he kissed her neck. She loved feeling his hot lips pressed down on her neck, she had always loved being with Dean. They continued kissing, as the passion intensified.

They both had climbed over into the back seat, Dean was on top of her, shirtless. She could feel his weight on top of her as he pulled her shirt off, the continued kissing. His hands embracing her, it felt so good to be with her again, it felt right. Their breathing had intensified, the windows were steamed up. He started to take her pants off, and then he stopped. He thought to himself, how hard it was to leave her 8 years ago. He wanted to stay with her, he had wanted to start a life with her. But it wasn't the life for him, he was, and will always be a hunter. He knew she would become another weakness for him. And even though he wanted her bad, but he pulled away. He scooted her over and sat beside her.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked, breathless.

He sat there trying to contain himself, and control his breathing.

He managed to say "Daph, I can't… We shouldn't do this, we both know it isn't right…" he couldn't believe he was saying that to her.

She stared at him for a minute, bit her bottom lip seductively, and pushed him back down in the seat, this time she was on top, and she had straddled him. He tried to protest, but she managed to kiss all of his reasoning away. She moved her lips down his neck and to his chest, leaving a burning hot trail where they had been, he thought he was going to lose his mind. She kissed down his stomach. She smiled playfully at him as she started to undo his jeans. He came back to his senses for a moment, and said. "Daphne, stop."

She stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. She sat down, still straddling him and said

"Why?"

He shook his head, he couldn't even believe it. He said "Daphne, we can't do this."

There was so much strength in his voice that it even surprised him.

She was quite for a second, and then leaned back down and resumed kissing his neck. He knew if he didn't stop her now that he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself. He took a deep breath and said "DAPHNE! I said stop it!" the harshness in voice even surprised him.

She sat back and said "Fine, Dean."

She grabbed her shirt, pulled it back on, adjusted her pants, and climbed over into the drivers seat. She started the car up, and watched him in the rear view mirror, he grabbed his own shirt stared at it for a minute and slowly pulled it on. He buttoned his jeans back up, and started to climb back up to his seat, when she stomped on the gas, sending his flying back into the back seat.

"Sun of a bitch!" He yelled.

He sat back up and successfully climbed into the passenger seat.

"What the hell, Daph?" he asked.

She didn't say anything just stared at the road, flying about twice the speed limit.

He started to explain why he'd stopped them from going any farther, "Daphne, I can explain…"

She reached over and flipped the radio on, turning the volume up to block him out.

He gave up, once she was pissed there was no point in trying to reason with her, so he just stared out of the window.

---

_A/N - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Pease keep letting my know what your thinking!_

_Also, thanks to everyone who has subscribed or favorited!_

_:)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daphne continued speeding with her radio blaring all the way back to Bobby's. She drove fast through the salvage yard to the house, and slammed on the breaks about sending Dean through the windshield. She threw the car into park, shut it off, and ran inside.

She ran past Sam in the living room, and up the stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

Dean walked in a short time after her. Sam asked "Dean? What happened."

Dean dropped his head, "Nothing Sam."

Sam gave Dean a look to show that he didn't believe him, but Dean just headed up stairs.

Daphne laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, her mind was rushing. She couldn't believe that Dean Winchester, had actually stopped a girl when things were getting hot and heavy. She kept replaying it over in her mind, what in the world had he meant by _we shouldn't do this? _

All thoughts kept leading back to herself, it must be something with her. She was mad, upset, and sexually frustrated. She decided that if Dean wasn't going to give in to her, that she was going to make it as rough for him as she could. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of how to make Dean jealous playing through her mind.

The next morning she woke up earlier than normal, and ran a straitening iron through her hair, making it lay down better, and it made her hair shinier. She sat down and put more make-up on then she normally wears. Dug through her bags for her tightest jeans, and a very low cut, tight fitting tank top. She smiled at herself in the mirror and headed down stairs.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were eating cereal. Daphne walked right up to the table and sat down beside Bobby across from Dean and Sam.

Daphne smiled "Good morning Bobby."

Bobby looked up from the news paper "Morning Daphne" he said and then started reading the newspaper again.

She looked at Dean, and quickly looked away "Morning Sam." she said with a smile.

Sam smiled and quickly looked down at his cereal.

Dean cleared his throat.

She didn't respond.

"Morning Daph!" he said.

"Oh! Hi Dean." She said without taking her eyes off of Sam.

She said "Sam?"

He looked up and adjusted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable from the attention she was giving him. "Yeah?" he asked.

She leaned forward, showing him just how low cut her shirt was, "Are you done with that?" she asked, gesturing to the section of paper he had laid down on the table by him.

He nodded.

She smiled and leaned over farther to reach the paper, Sam was trying to take a bite of his cereal, and missed his mouth. He dumped the spoonful of cereal down the front of him.

She smirked "thanks Sam."

She pulled the paper back to her and started reading it.

Sam nervously got up, and went upstairs to change his shirt.

Daphne decided that she needed some new clothes. She went upstairs to Sam and Deans' room. Sam was sitting on the bed with his computer.

"Knock, Knock." She said out loud.

Sam looked up, and quickly looked back down. "Oh hey Daphne."

"Hey Sam! I wanted to talk to you." She said.

She sat down on the bed next to Sam. He tensed up, he didn't know what she was up to, but Dean had made it very clear the she was off limits.

"Okay." He said.

She smiled a big smile "I need to go shopping, and you have to come with me! I need your opinion.."

Sam said "Daphne, I don' think that's such a good idea."

She scooted closer to him and bit her bottom lip, and said "Please, Sam?"

He stared at her for a minute and he couldn't say no.

He sighed, defeated he said "alright…"

She smiled and grabbed his arm, "Great! Come on!"

She pulled him outside and found Dean sitting in his car, listening to music. She walked up to the car, Dean turned the radio off at the sight of her holding onto Sam's arm.

She smiled and said "Bye Dean."

Dean hopped out of his car. "Where are you going?"

She smiled even bigger "SHOPPING!" she shouted with excitement.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Clothes!" she stated.

Dean said "And Sam is going with you?"

Sam shrugged, and Daphne said "Well, yes I need a man's opinion."

Deans jaw flinched. He thought to himself, there was no way he was going to let Sam watch her try on clothes.

"Well, I don't have anything to do today, I'm gonna tag along." he said.

He couldn't believe he had just willingly volunteered to spend hours being dragged around from store to store.

She looked a little annoyed "Okay, what ever." She said.

They all got into her car and they went to the mall.

When they got there, Dean announced he was going to the food court.

Daphne agreed and pulled Sam over in to a clothing store. She went through some racks of clothes, picking a bunch out, and led Sam over to the dressing room.

"Sit here." she said gesturing to one of the chairs right outside of the dressing stall she had picked.

She went in to try on the clothes.

Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam. Remember what I told you."

"Dean? Why did you call me?"

"Sammy, I told you Daph was off limits."

"I know Dean, you called me to tell me that?'

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget it."

"Yeah, got it"

"So… Where are you two at?"

Sam told him what store they were in, and hung up.

Just then Sam heard the door opening, he looked up to see Daphne standing there in a short black skirt and a low cut green halter top.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

Sam stared at her. "Daphne, you look amazing…" he said

She beamed, "Really?"

Sam nodded smiling, she really did look amazing.

She went back into the dressing room, and Sam turned around to see Dean standing right behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. In a hushed whisper.

Sam tried to act oblivious, "What are you talking about?"

In a mocking voice Dean said "You look amazing, Daphne"

Sam shrugged. "Dean, What was I supposed tell her?"

Just then the door opened, she walked out this time in tight black pants, with a red and black plaid print spaghetti halter top, very low cut, just high enough to cover her bra.

Dean's jaw dropped, and Sam took in a deep ragged breath.

She spun around slowly, Dean reached over the closest rack and grabbed a dingy yellow sweater that was about 3 sizes to big for her and draped it over her.

She looked at him like he was insane. "Dean? What are you doing?"

He looked around and caught some guy from across the store staring at her. Dean shot him a threatening look. He then said "I like this one better."

He pushed he back into the dressing room and shut the door.

She looked in the mirror and smirked, she was starting to get to him.

She picked up some more clothes, and paid for them.

They headed back to Bobby's.

---

A/N - thanks again for all of the reviews!

I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but the next on will be!!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The next evening Daphne was sitting downstairs with Sam and Dean. She had been talking to Sam and ignoring Dean. **_

_**Finally Dean said "I'm going to get something drink." He stood up and grabbed his keys.**_

"_**Are you going to a bar?" Daphne asked him.**_

_**Dean said "Yes."**_

_**She smiled big, "wait here" she told him. She ran up stairs. She emerged about 15 minutes later in the red and black plaid halter, and black skirt she had bought the day before.**_

_**Dean looked her up and down, paused for a moment and said "What are you dressed up for?" **_

"_**I'm going with you!" she announced.**_

"_**Why? You don't drink." he said flatly.**_

_**She smirked, "We'll see about that."**_

_**Dean and Daphne left for the bar. **_

_**On the way there Dean said "Daph, what are you doing?"**_

_**She looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"**_

_**He gave her a smug look "Oh, I don't know… Dragging Sam and I to watch you try on skimpy clothes… Shamelessly flirting with Sam right in front of me… and now you coming with me to a bar when you don't even like to drink."**_

_**She looked at him "Dean, you tagged along with Sam and me to go shopping, you weren't even invited. I'm not flirting with your brother, I just find him very interesting, and would like to get to know him better. And I do drink."**_

_**He scoffed.**_

_**They pulled in to the parking lot at the bar. **_

_**Dean thought to himself, that this night was not going to be fun. Daphne would be following him around like a lost puppy, and getting mad every time a girl looked at him.**_

_**Once they walked in the bar Daphne looked at Dean and said "Alright, so come find me when your ready to leave." she said as she walked in the opposite direction from him.**_

_**He just stood there shocked for a minute. Then shrugged and strolled up to the bar. The very attractive bar tender was talking to Dean, but he kept looking around he didn't see Daphne anywhere. Just then the bartender walked over the left end of the bar where a group of, what appeared to be college guys had ordered a couple more rounds of shots. Dean started to look away but then looked back, he was absolutely shocked to see her sitting in the center of the group of guys. **_

"_**Son of a bitch." Dean said under his breath as he walked over there, leaving his drink sitting un-touched on the bar. **_

_**He said "Daph, I need to talk to you."**_

_**She smiled at the group of guys, "I'll be right back."**_

_**Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side "Daph! What the hell are you doing?" **_

_**She smiled and said, "Shots!"**_

_**Dean barked at her, "I know that!"**_

_**She smiled and slapped him on the shoulder and said "Party pooper."**_

_**Dean looked taken aback, "Did you just call me a party pooper? God Daph, who even says that anymore?"**_

_**He then noticed how strongly she already smelt of alcohol.**_

_**She laughed, but it wasn't her normal laugh, she wasn't even sounding like herself. "Come on, Dean! Lighten up! That bar tender was totally checking you out! And she's hot!" She slapped his butt and said "Go get her tiger!"**_

_**Dean jumped and looked at her in shock.**_

_**She ran back to the group of guys and started doing more shots.**_

_**This time Dean sat closer to them. And he thought to himself. Did she really just give me permission to go after the bar tender? I don't need her permission. And since when does she have to tell me to lighten up? **_**He sat there lost in his thoughts for a long time. When he heard the guys cheering about something, he looked over and heard the manager of the bar talking about a mechanical bull riding contest. He smiled to himself at the idea. His smile quickly faded when he saw Daphne walking up to the mechanical bull. He watched in horror as she hiked her skirt up to her thighs and climbed on. The bull started spinning around in circles, and bucking up and down. She rolled her body along with it, Dean was shocked ,she looked like she had done this before. She managed to stay on it for a long time, until she finally got thrown off of it. Dean ran over and helped her up.**

"**Are you okay, Daph?" he asked as he led her away from the bull.**

**She looked at him and said "Did you see that Dean? I was on there for a long time! I have always wanted to try that!"**

**Dean shook his head "You've never done that before?"**

"**No, but it was awesome!"**

**Dean shook his head, she went back up to the bar, where the group of guys we're sitting.**

**They had about 20 other girls who also took on the bull, but none of them did near as good as Daphne had. She won the contest, she got a round of shots on the house, and a t-shirt with the name of the bar on it. **

**Dean walked over to her "Daphne, I'm going to the bathroom, and then we're leaving." He said in a authoritative voice.**

**She looked at him and said "Oh.. Do we have to?" she asked slurring her words.**

**Dean said "Yes."**

**He went to the bathroom, he came back out and the guys were sitting there, but she was gone. Dean looked out of the door and saw one of the guys taking Daphne out to his car.**

**He ran outside, "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" Dean demanded.**

**The guy looked at Dean and said "Back off buddy."**

**Dean ignored him and grabbed Daphne's arm to drag her back to the Impala, when the guy tapped Dean on his shoulder, Dean turned around just in time to get punched in the mouth. He pulled his arm back and decked the guy square in his face, he fell back up against his car. Dean dragged Daphne to the Impala and helped her into the car.**

**He got in, started the car and took off. "Daphne, what the hell we're you thinking? You were going to leave with him? He could have raped you!" Dean yelled furiously.**

**She slurred her words again "yeah, well at least someone wants me."**

**Dean looked over at her "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" But it was useless, she had either fell asleep or had passed out.**

**Dean drove back to Bobby's. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw himself, he noticed the guy had busted his lip open. He sighed, and went around the car, picked Daphne up and carried her inside. Sam and Bobby were sitting in the living room and they both looked up, when Dean walked through the door.**

"**What the hell happened?" Bobby asked at the sight of Dean's bloody busted lip, and Daphne's limp body in his arms.**

**Dean just shook his head "Everything's alright, Bobby." Dean said **

**Sam jumped up, "Do you need help?"**

**Dean barked "No, Sam. I go it."**

**He carried Daphne upstairs to her room. He laid her on her bed and started to walk out of the room, When she stirred awake and said "I can't sleep in this!"**

**Dean turned around and Daphne said "Dean I need some pajama's" Dean sighed and walked over to one of her bags, but all he could find was skimpy lingerie. He held up a hot pink silky one, and she said. "It's perfect!" She grabbed it from him and started holding up to him. "Daphne. What are you doing?" he asked.**

**She laughed loudly and said "It's perfect for you Dean! Pink is your color!" He snatched the nightgown away from her.**

**He went back over to her bags. And he found a orange one that appeared would cover her up more than then the pink one. He handed it to her.**

**She took it and said "I love this one!, turn around."**

**Dean obeyed, and turned to face the wall. Just then he hear a thud and heard her say "Ouch!"**

**He turned around to see her laying on the floor with her shirt halfway off. He couldn't help but laugh. He went over and helped her stand up and get her shirt off. She pulled the gown on, he turned back around as she removed her skirt. "Okay." she said.**

**He turned back around. "Night Daph", he said.**

"**Wait!" she yelled. "Stay here."**

**He looked at her she looked so good in the orange lingerie. "Daph, I don't think that's a good idea." he managed to say.**

"**Please?" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.**

**He gave in. "Fine, Daphne. But just until you pass out."**

**She smiled and climbed into bed, Dean tucked the cover in around her, and laid down beside her, only on top of the covers.**

**Every instinct was telling him to make a move, just go for it. But he fought it, knowing that when he'd have to leave her again, it would only make it that much worse.**

**He waited until he heard her slow rhythmic breathing, and he knew she was asleep. He got off of the bed gently, so he wouldn't wake her up. Walked to the bedroom door and paused to look at her. He shook his head in disbelief, how could one girl bring out so many mixed feeling and emotions out in him? He sighed and walked out of her room and pulled the door softly until it shut.**

**A/N -**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews!! And thanks to everyone who keeps reading!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

The next day Daphne woke up with a splitting headache. She stumbled over to her purse and took some asprin, she laid back down and took another nap. She woke up feeling better. She threw on clothes, and got on her laptop.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "come in" she yelled.

The door opened and Bobby walked in.

"Hey Daphne, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than when I first woke up… I'm never drinking again." she sighed

Bobby chuckled "Daphne, I think you should think about what your doing?"

Confused she asked "What do you mean?"

Bobby took a deep breath and said "Daphne, your like family to me, and I care about you. And I can see that your trying to make Dean jealous. Daphne, you've been a hunter for a long time, you know that it' s not really possible to have a functional relationship. Maybe Dean isn't reacting to your schemes because he doesn't want it to be as bad when you all take off in separate directions."

Daphne snorted "Bobby, thanks a lot for the talk and trying to make excuses for him, but it's Dean Winchester we are talking about. I'm just stupid to think I might be able to tame him…"

Bobby smiled "If anyone could tame him it would be you, but he's a hunter too. He knows that if you were to get close, it could be dangerous for you. He does care about you, I can see it. Right now, I think you should just enjoy being around him, you used to be best friends. You never know what tomorrow holds."

She thought to herself. "Bobby, when did you get so smart?" She asked him.

He patted her on her back, and walked out of her room.

She sat there thinking about what Bobby had said to her.

She went downstairs where Dean was sitting in the living room by himself. She sat down in a chair across from him, he looked up from cleaning his gun.

"Hey Dean.." she said with her voice a little shaky.

"Hi Daph." He said as he looked back down.

She noticed his busted lip and remembered the fight with guy from the bar.

"I'm… err… sorry about your lip, is that from the guy at the bar last night?" she asked.

He looked up "Sure is."

She looked down "Dean, I'm really sorry you got your lip busted up."

He sat his gun down on the table, "I don't care about my lip Daph, I was worried about you. I mean you were about to leave a bar with some guy you just met. I didn't know what he had planned, or if I was ever going to see you again. It was a really stupid move, Daph. Even for you."

She looked at him. "your right, Dean."

He waited for a minute and said, "Did I hear you right?, Did you just say I was right? Your not even going to argue with me?"

She bit her lip. "no Dean, im not going to fight with you about this. You are right, I made a really stupid move, and who know's where I would be right now, if you hadn't have saved my ass."

Dean picked up his gun again and resumed cleaning it, "Why did you do it, go to the bar and get drunk?"

She hung her head, "Because of you Dean…"

He cut her off "Damnit, Daph. Don't you try to blame this on me."

She looked up, "I wasn't blaming it on you, the reason I went is because I thought you'd want me to. I thought that you'd want a girl who would go to the bars with you, keep up with the drinking…"

He slammed the gun back down on the table and it made her jump.

"Daphne, I don't want a girl like that, because that girl… is not you. You're the stable one, you don't have to drink to forget about your job, you deal with it. Daphne, I can't be with you now, because you'll be another weakness. That's why I stopped you in the car the other day. You think that was easy for me? I'd never wanted you so bad, I missed you. But we both know the time will come soon when we have to part ways again, it would make it that much harder."

She nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Dean."

He looked up at her and their eyes met.

He quickly looked away.

"Your sorry for what?" he asked.

"For being selfish. All of this time, I was worried about myself, I didn't even bother to think that any of this was affecting you." she said.

She got up and walked over to him leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "Sometimes I wonder if being a hunter is worth it, ya know?" she turned and walked away.

Dean thought to himself, that he knew, he knew it all to well. He wanted nothing more than to trade his life in, and get a normal one, with Daphne. He has asked himself the same question hundreds of times. Why should he have to sacrifice his happiness? He shook the thoughts from his head, knowing that the dreaming wouldn't get him any place..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A couple days later Daphne was sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Sam got up to answer the door a little bit later he came into the living room, with a man a little younger than Bobby standing there. She looked up "Dad?" she said. The man smiled "Hiya kiddo."

She jumped up and hugged him, it had been about 5-6 months since she had seen him.

Dean looked at her dad, he didn't really know to much about him, other than he had pretty much abandoned Daphne, and he was a damn good hunter.

Bobby came in from the other room, "William! Where have you been? You haven't came around here in years."

Her dad smiled "Bobby! I can see your still getting around well."

Bobby smiled and nodded.

Daphne said "Why haven't you called? I was worried about you! I didn't know if you were dead, and I hadn't a clue where to start looking for you!"

He looked at her with concern. "Oh! Now come on, I can handle myself out there. You don't need to worry about me. You're the one I worry about."

She snorted "Really? Because you didn't call to check on me either?"

He looked back behind her to see Dean staring at them.

He ignored her statement and extended his hand to Dean he said "William Tayler"

Dean shook his hand "Dean Winchester."

Her dad raised his eyebrows "Winchester, eh? John's boy"

Dean nodded his head "Yes, sir."

Her dad lowered his head for a second, "I'm sorry, I heard he passed."

Dean nodded.

Bobby then said "So, William what brings you around here?"

Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Her dad said "I've been following this vampire in Lorain, Ohio. He is taking women from a bar, and from there, he is changing them, and others he kills… I believe to feed his nest."

Sam grabbed the folder that William had put together and started skimming through it.

William continued talking. "I think the one who is taking the women, might have escaped from a nest that my bother and I believed we had eliminated. "

Daphne's eyes got huge "Dad… you don't mean the same nest that you and uncle Warren thought you had killed before, and then they came after him, and killed aunt Elania?"

Her dad nodded his head.

"No, it's impossible. I went with uncle Warren, and we took care of the the ones who had survived." she spat.

Her dad shook his head. "Nothing's impossible, kid."

They all then turned their attention to Sam, who was intently reading the folder. Dean asked him "So, what type of girl is he targeting?"

Sam said "well, his victim of choice seems to be female, pretty, petite, slender, dark reddish/brown hair…" Sam stopped and glanced up "Daphne? That sounds just like you." he said.

Her dad looked at her, and said " It does sound like you, kiddo."

Dean tensed up, and Sam closed the folder.

Daphne looked at her dad in shock "I can believe you! You don't call for 6 months, and then you show up wanting me to help you on a hunt.. Wait, no you don't even want my help on it. You need me as bait!"

Dean pushed the folder back towards William.

William looked down at the folder. "I know it sounds bad… but we have to stop him! I've tried everything else.. This is my last resort."

Daphne was shocked at her dad, but she knew he was right about them having to stop the vampire, more and more innocent women would be killed, or changed, if they didn't do anything."

She lowered her head defeated and said "I'll pack my things."

She stood up and headed up the stairs. Dean followed her. He stood in the doorway while she started packing her things. He finally took a couple steps into her room "Daph, you don't have to do this." he said.

She turned and looked at him. "Don't I? Because they way I look at it, I have a chance to stop this from happening again. Dean, if I don't do something, innocent women are going to die.. Or worse."

He looked down. "We're coming with you. Sammy and I." he said.

She looked up. "Yeah! Dad's going to love that."

She threw some more clothes into a bag.

Dean went down the hallway and grabbed his bags and headed downstairs.

Sam said "Dean? Where are you going?" he asked when he saw his bags.

Dean looked at him and said "Get your bags Sammy, we're going to Lorian."

Sam understood, and immediately went upstairs.

William looked at Dean. "Thanks kid, but I hunt alone."

Dean raised his eyebrow "If your going to make Daphne bait for a blood sucker, I'm going to be there to make sure everything goes alright."

William said "I can handle it, I'll watch out for her."

Dean gave William a serious look and said "You know the stakes here. One wrong move, and she's dead, or she becomes one of them! I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while she's out there with her life on the line."

William said "What does it matter to you son?"

Dean looked over to the side, took a deep breath, looked back at him and said "we'll follow you to Lorain."

William gave up knowing his protesting wouldn't do a thing.

Sam came down the stairs with his bags, followed by Daphne with her bags in hand. They all waved bye to Bobby who told them that they had better call him at the first sign of any trouble.

William waked over to his lifted jeep wrangler. He messed with his weapons compartment in the back of it for a while. Sam and Dean loaded their bags, and turned to see Daphne loading hers into her own car. Dean said "Daph, why don't you ride with us."

She smiled, but seemed to be distracted. "No, it's okay. I need to be alone for a little while, driving will do me some good." she said.

Dean nodded, and they all followed behind William's jeep.

Daphne followed behind her dad's jeep, with Sam and Dean following behind her. So many thoughts flooded through her mind, she felt like she was drowning. She was so mad at her dad, but she understood that in order to take down the vampires she had to do this. She felt a sense of purpose, but she was terrified. She might possibly be nearing the end of her life, and she still felt like a child. Images flashed in her head of a wedding, she was the bride, and her groom was Dean. A tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her flushed cheek, she'd probably never to get to get married, or have kids. She swiped the tear away, and turned up the radio blaring Matchbox 20's song Bent.

She drove for miles, trying to not to think about what might happen. She almost didn't notice her dad pull over into a roadside motel. She had to swerve and make a sharp turn into the parking lot. Her dad parked she pulled in beside him followed by the boys in the Impala. She got out and walked up to her dad, he said "Alright kid, we're going to stay here and head out early tomorrow, and we should make it to Lorain by sundown." She nodded, they both went to the desk, she said "We need 2 rooms."

Her dad eyed her, but didn't say anything. Once they got outside her dad said "So kid, its Dean isn't it?"

She raised her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

Her dad gave her a stern look and said "I saw the way he looked at you, and coming all this way to make sure your going to be alright. I think that boy loves you."

She rolled her eyes "Dad? I don't see you for a half of a year, and you want to talk about boys?"

He looked at her and in a serious tone and said "Daphne, I was about your age when I met your mother. I remember what its like to be young, and in love. But these are dark times, you can't afford to be distracted by anything, and you can't have your feelings getting in the way. Not when the stakes are this high…"

She shot him a look "I know what I signed up for… a life of misery. Don't worry dad, I don't plan on getting married or anything. I know that's the last thing I need in this field of work." she walked away angrily. She grabbed her bags, and told Sam and Dean what room.

Once they all had their bags in, Dean laid on one of the beds, and Sam sat on the end of the other. She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She changed into sweatpants, and a tank top. She came out to find Sam asleep on his bed, and Dean appeared to be asleep on the other bed. She climbed in to the bed beside Dean, and turned the lamp out. She laid there staring at the ceiling.

Dean said "Daph… don't worry, your going make it through this, I'm going to be there, and so is Sam and your dad, we wont let anything happen to you." She flopped over and put her back towards him and said "I don't want to talk about it. Go to sleep Dean."

He sighed "Goodnight Daph."

"Night" she said irritated.

**---**

_A/N -- Sorry it took so long for this update, my life has been hectic lately. Im hoping that things have calmed down, and that i can update more regularly like i used to._

_Thanks to everyone who reads, and please leave reviews, it lets me know that your reading, and let me know what you think._

_XOXO_

_Sage Londyn_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Daphne woke up about 4:30 in the morning. She looked over and saw Dean sitting at the table sharpening some of his knives. She pulled a pillow over her face to block out the light, but it was useless. She sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes.**

**Dean looked up "Morning Daph, just getting things ready." he said calmly.**

**She said "Dean, its not even 5 yet."**

**He stopped sharpening for a minute and said "I couldn't sleep."**

**She didn't ask him why, because she wasn't sure she wanted to know. **

**She got up and walked outside to her car. She opened up the trunk and focused her attention to her knives, knowing guns wouldn't do much good if they were dealing with vampires. She looked at her collection and started figuring out which ones she could conceal in her clothes. She picked up one of her uncle's favorite knives, a Bowie knife, with a saw teeth edge., from mid 1900's. She ran her hand over the smooth worn handle. **

"**She's a beauty." said a male voice.**

**She jumped, she thought she was alone, she whirled around to see her dad standing there.**

**He nodded towards the knife "I remember when I gave that knife to your uncle. He killed his first vampire with it."**

**She put the knife back into it's slot and closed the compartment, and slammed the trunk closed. **

**Her dad said "I think we should go somewhere and talk, there's a little diner down the street."**

**She said "I'll drive."**

**Her dad walked over to the passenger side of the car and said "What the hell did you do?" he was referring to the miss-matched door.**

**She ignored his remark, and climbed in. They drove to the diner, her dad ordered a full breakfast and she asked for a cup of coffee.**

"**So dad, what did you want to tell me?"**

**Her dad took a bite of his eggs, and said, "Well kiddo, fist off I want to tell you that I'm proud of you for stepping up and doing this…"**

**She rolled her eyes "Is that supposed to make me feel good? To know that your proud of me, for willingly putting my life on the line?"**

**He looked down and then took another bite and said "I know we haven't exactly gotten along lately. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, and one of those was not fighting to keep you in my life kid. I never wanted you to have to live like this, and when I came back that year and you had already hunted, and seen more evil than most people could ever imagine… I felt like I had lost you. I didn't know what to do, I hunt alone, and I couldn't have you there. So I went off and left you with Warren, I've regretted that for a long time."**

**She looked down and said "It doesn't matter now."**

**He said "Come on kiddo, I'm trying to apologize here, cant you make it easy for me? "**

**She snorted "No, I wont help you make peace with yourself because you think I'm going to die. I said it doesn't matter, because it's to late, you cant make up for the things you've done, or should I say, didn't do?"**

**Her dad cut in "you know that's not fair, we've all made mistakes.."**

**She said "Yeah, dad. Everyone makes mistakes, but most of us learn from them, and we sure as hell don't repeat them. Do you know for over half of my life I didn't feel like I had a dad at all?"**

**He looked at her "I did the best I could…"**

**She cut in that time "Bullshit." she took a deep breath and said. "Jesus Christ, dad. When the hospital called to tell you that I was in a car accident, and almost didn't make it. You told them if there was a problem with the insurance to let you know, and said to give me your best wishes. I almost died, and it didn't matter then, so why the hell does it matter now?"**

**He said "When they called they me, they said that you we're stable. I thought if you had wanted me there you would have called me."**

**She slightly raised her voice "Call you? I was on a ventilator, I had a tube down my throat because of the internal bleeding. I couldn't even talk.."**

**She looked around to see a couple of startled customers staring at her. She grabbed her purse threw money down to cover the check, and stormed out to her car.**

**She got in and waited, a couple minutes later her dad came out. **

**He got in and said "I never knew you felt that way. I am sorry kid."**

**She turned her head towards him and shot with venom, "I AM NOT A KID!"**

**He stared at her speechless for a second and said "I want you to know that I really am sorry Daphne…"**

**She looked back at him "Look, after I make it through this, and we kill that vampire bastard, maybe we can talk. But your making it sound like my fate is already sealed."**

**With that she turned up the radio, and sped back to the motel.**

**She pulled in to the parking lot, looked at her dad and said "I bet everyone's already awake, lets just head out now."**

**He dad nodded, and went to his room. She walked into her hotel room, Dean was packing up the knives, and Sam was on his laptop.**

**She said "We're gonna head to Lorain, since everyone's up"**

**Sam closed his computer, and headed outside. She looked at Dean and said "What's gotten into him?" **

**Dean shrugged and headed outside.**

**She shook her head, and grabbed her bag. She didn't even bother changing clothes. **

**She walked outside and saw Dean sitting in the passenger seat of her car, she threw her bag in the back and got in. **

**She directed her attention towards him "What are you doing?"**

**He said "Well, it's a long drive and I thought I'd keep you company."**

**She looked over to see Sam sitting in the drivers seat in the Impala.**

**She raised her eyebrows "So… your going to let Sam drive your car all that way?"**

**Dean shrugged and said "I thought we could talk things over, get a plan ready."**

**She nodded, knowing it was necessary but she didn't even want to think about it.**

**They drove about 20 miles in silence when she finally spoke, "Dean, thank you for coming along to Lorain."**

**He nodded and said "I just need to be there, sitting back at Bobby's just waiting to hear from you… it would drive me insane."**

**She looked over out of her window, and then back at the road and said "Can I be honest with you?"**

**He said, "Always…"**

**She sighed and said, "I'm terrified"**

**He gave her a questioning look, and she continued "I feel like I'm not coming back, Dean. Like I'm honestly walking right up to the edge of my life, and jumping off."**

**He said "Daph, you can't go into it thinking like that"**

**She laughed sourly "I'm trying not to, and I don't know why it feels different this time. It just feels like I've missed out on so much. I don't feel like I've really gotten to live…"**

**He nodded and took a deep breath like he was getting ready to admit to something; he said "I know Daph, I know."**

**Another 30 miles in silence, and Dean turned the radio on. 50 more miles and they all pulled over to a service station. After everyone had filled up the tanks and gotten drinks and snacks they all headed out again.**

**They were driving on a straight road out in the country heading towards a picture perfect setting sun. Daphne took all of the scenery in, breathed a deep ragged breath, and reached forward to turn the radio off. **

"**Dean?" she said.**

"**Yeah Daph?" he answered.**

"**I need to tell you something…"**

"**Okay…" he said**

**She glanced over at him and then back to the road "If something goes down wrong, and if I become one of them…"**

**Dean cut her off "That's not going to happen!"**

**She nodded her head in agreement "I know, but I have to say this. If something goes wrong, and I get turned into a vampire."**

**She saw Dean wince out of the corner of her eye.**

"**I need you to kill me."**

**She looked over at Dean who was staring at her like she had just slapped him.**

**She quickly looked back at the road and said "I know it's horrible to ask someone that, but it's what I want. If I'm able to do it myself than that's fine, but they say the hunger is so strong that it completely takes over, and if I don't have the strength to do it, then I want you to."**

**Dean still sat in silence.**

**She continued "I'm praying that it doesn't come down to that, but if it does.."**

**He cut her off by punching the dashboard in front of him, leaving a jagged crack.**

"**DAMNIT DAPH, I CAN'T DO THAT… NOT TO YOU."**

**She jumped, startled from his sudden out burst.**

**She pulled off of the road and shut the car off. "Do you think it's easy for me to ask you to do that? No, it's not. Dean, I hate myself for asking you to do it. But I have to. I want it to be you."**

**He shook his head in disgust.**

**She threw open her door and got out. She walked off of the road and over to a small patch of trees in overgrown grass and weeds. She leaned her back up against the tree and felt the cold, rough bark through her shirt. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears, and threw her head back up against the tree so hard that for a minute everything stopped, all senses ceased, and then with a jolt of pain she was thrown back into reality.**

**Her dad made a U-turn in the road and pulled over across the road from her car, Sam pulled over behind her car.**

**Dean got out and leaned up against her car, Sam got out of the Impala, and William jumped down from his jeep.**

"**Dean!" Sam yelled.**

**William started heading over towards the trees that she went to.**

**When Dean jogged up to match his pace and said "I'll get her."**

**William gave Dean a questioning look, but Dean was already headed into the trees, where he saw Daphne leaned up against one of the them.**

**He walked up to the other side of the same tree, and put his back up against it. He leaned his head back and stared up at the sky through the branches and leaves and he said "Okay."**

**She said "huh?"**

**He kicked the tree behind him, and rested his leg up against it and said "Okay, if… and it wont happen.. But if something does happen… I wont let you turn into monster."**

**---**

**_A/N - Here's the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews…_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

They walked back to the road in silence. Once they reached her car, she looked up at her dad. He said "Are you ready? We do have a vampire to kill kid..err…Daphne."

She looked her dad in the eyes "Yeah, I got it."

He said "We need to get there in time to make a plan, and get everything in order."

" I know, so why don't you shut up about it and lead the way." She spat at him.

He looked disappointed, but climbed back up into his jeep, as Sam got back into the Impala.

Dean and Daph got into her car, and they all started back on their journey. A Britney Spear's song came on the radio, Dean scoffed and changed it from the radio into cd mode, he hit the play button.

A second later looked over at Daphne like she was insane when "I want it that way" by the Backstreet Boys started playing.

He reached forward to shut it off, and she smacked his hand, turned up the volume and started singing along off key.

Dean looked at her and shook his head.

A while later they arrived in Lorain, Ohio. They got a couple of hotel rooms, and went to sleep for the night. The next morning Daphne, Dean, and Sam were awoken by knocking on their hotel room door. Sam groaned as he stood up, and stumbled to the door. He stood back and let William in who was toting bags of greasy fast food breakfast, he sat the bags down on the table, and gave Daphne a disappointed look as she set up on her side the bed that her and Dean were sharing. She ignored him and walked over to the table to pick some food.

They all started eating as William briefed them on the case.

He said "Tomorrow is Friday, that's the day he is taking women from the bar, we've got until tomorrow evening to get all of this planned out. The vampire's name is Coldin, he is taking women from the bar that appear to have had a couple drinks, but who are not completely drunk. He drives them to an unknown destination, and from there either changes them or kills them."

Daphne nodded, feeling a black pit open in her stomach.

William continued to explain that they would all go in separate cars, that way they could separate.

Daphne looked up at her dad and said "We've only got a total of 3 cars."

He nodded and said "I'll take my jeep, and one of them can drive your car." he nodded in Sam and Dean's direction.

Daphne looked at Sam wide eyed, and he avoided her gaze.

Dean spoke up and said "Sammy will take the Impala and I'll take your Charger Daph." He said knowing they didn't need her worried about the safety of her car.

She nodded and said "What about me?"

William said "Im going to drop you off a block or 2 away, so you can walk there, that way you will appear to be walking home and in need of a ride…"

She nodded in agreement.

Dean said "I think I should take her, I mean her car is less conspicuous than your jeep."

William lowered his gaze and stared at Dean and finally shook his head in agreement.

Daphne spoke up and said "Actually I want Sam to drop me off."

Dean shot her a look and said "Why?"

She shrugged and said. "I just do."

Sam looked at her and said "Alright, if that's that you want."

William stood up and said "I need one of you to come with me to scope out all of the exits at the bar.

Dean nudged Sam, and Sam stood up and said "I will." They left.

Daphne said "Alright, I need to plan out what I'm going to wear tonight. Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, and acted like he was asleep, as Daphne dug through her bags. It must have taken her awhile because he really did dose off to sleep. Next thing he knew he woke up to Daphne standing in the middle of the room, clearing her throat trying to get his attention. He looked at her through slightly opened eye lids, and leaned forward opening his eyes the rest of the way as she stood there wearing tight black pants, a dark red halter top, with black lace trim, a cropped black leather jacket, and black knee high leather boots.

He sat there breathless for a moment, she did a turn and said "Well, what do you think? Will it get our vampires attention?"

Dean took a breath and choked out "I don't know how it couldn't.."

She smiled "Great!"

Then Dean said "Daphne we need to talk about something."

"Uh-oh" she muttered under her breath, she sat down in a chair across from him and said "Sure.."

He took a deep breath and said "you need to know something."

Her eyes got big with anticipation. He stared down at the table, and got ready to admit something, that he had been rehearsing over and over in his head since they left for the Lorain.

He took a deep breath and looked back up and said "Daph, I l…, I mean I've always…" he stammered and took another deep breath and continued "What im trying to say, is that from the moment I saw you… I lo.."

She jumped up from her chair and said "OH NO YOU DON'T DEAN!"

He jumped at her sudden out burst, and said "What!?!"

She sat back down and said "Don't you dare drop the L-bomb on me, don't you dare say you love me."

She could feel the burning in her eyes but she fought the tears back she had dreamed of this moment, waited so long to hear those 3 words come out of his mouth, but now wasn't the time.

He said "I thought that's what you wanted Daph."

She looked up feeling the knot grow in the throat, she said "I did, I mean I still do. But we can't say those 3 words to each other Dean, and just because we can't say them doesn't mean that it's not true, because it is true. But it's like you said before we don't need another weakness."

She looked away from him, trying hard not to see the pained look in his eyes.

"and anyways, things would be weird…" she started, but he cut her off.

"You said it to me."

She looked up at him and realized a tear had escaped her eye, she quickly smacked it away, and said "I was 17 Dean, we can blame it on blissful ignorance."

He started to say something but she cut him off, and finished what she was saying "And I mean come on think about it Dean, if we said that, things would be different. Can you imagine us holding hands, celebrating anniversaries, and going hunting with me sitting in the back seat of the Impala? Us getting a different hotel room from Sam? That's not us Dean.. At least not now. Maybe someday, but you know we can't right now Dean… we just cant."

He said "Okay."

She looked up, he seemed to understand but still looked hurt.

She stood up and went to the bathroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and said "I need some air, I'm going for a walk."

She started walking through a neighborhood that was close by, looking at all of the nice houses, with the nice cars, and gardens, toys in the front yard, white picket fences. She tried to convince herself that she didn't want a life like that, but she was jealous of every family living there. She wanted nothing more than to run back and tell Dean she loved him, and hear him say those beautiful words back, to buy a house and van to tote the kids around in because she wanted at least 3.

She almost turned around to run back when as she was walking by a house a little basketball rolled down the drive way and landed at her feet. She looked down and picked it up to see a little boy running towards her, he had to have been about 4, she leant down and handed him the ball. He smiled and turned back to run towards the house. She looked up to see his mom wave and yell "Thank you!"

She smiled at stared at the boys mom, she resembled herself, and Daphne was thrown back into reality, if she didn't go to the bar that night and stop the vampire that mom could be next. She had a job to do, she was saving lives, and destroying evil. Things most people only dream of, but it wasn't a dream for her. It was sacrificing her own happiness, but someone had to do it.

**A/N**

_Sorry it took so long to get this one up and posted. I'm already working on chapter 18, and i should finish and post it tomorrow. Thank so much for all the reviews, please keep letting my know what your thinking. I love reviews and pepople that leave me reviews =) and of course the people who read my work also =) _

_Please Review!!!_


	18. Chapter 18Catching the vampire pt 1

Chapter 18.

Daphne took out her cell phone and looked at the time. "Shit." she said out loud as she turned around to head back to the hotel. When she got there she noticed her dad's jeep was back. "Great." she muttered as she opened the door to the hotel room.

"Where the hell were you?" William asked.

"I went for a walk to clear me head.." she said.

She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs as her dad began to explain what was going to happen. "Sam is going to drop you off a block away from the bar. Your going to walk the rest of the way there. Your going to order a couple of drinks, but not enough to affect your judgment." he said as he gave her a stern look.

She nodded "Go on."

He continued "After a while, your going to get up start walking east towards an apartment complex. And from there we are hoping that Coldin will show up and offer to give you a ride."

William stood up and walked over to Sam and Dean, and handed them each a cell phone, he walked over to Daphne and handed her a phone. He then held up a new one for himself he said "I got these phones early this morning, they are fully charged and they are linked to each other with a tracking application, parents use it to keep track of their kids." He said sounding amused.

He told them more of the plan and told Daphne to keep the phone on.

She then got up grabbed the clothes she was going to wear, her bag of make up, a small bag with some weapons, and a purse. She headed to the bathroom and on the way she left her uncles Bowie knife on the table.

She changed clothes, straightened her hair, put some make up on and started hiding a few weapons in her clothes. She dabbed on some perfume and opened the bathroom door stuck her head out and said "Dean. Can you bring me that knife please?"

A few moments later he appeared in front of the door with the knife in hand, she took the knife laid it on the sink, and then pulled him in the bathroom with her. She shut the door and pushed him against the wall, she leaned her body into his and kissed him hard, and passionately. She finally pulled away, they were both breathless. She grabbed the knife and put it down inside of one of her boots, she has sewed a little pocket into the inside of the boot to hold a knife. She turned and looked at Dean she walked up to him again and said "Remember what you promised me, Dean." she leaned forward gave him a light kiss, and walked out of the bathroom. She said "Come on, Sam."

Sam stood up and they walked outside to get in the Impala. Once he started driving in the direction of the bar he said "Alright, Daphne. So why did you want me to take you?" he asked glancing over at her.

She looked up and said "Sam? We know there is a chance that I might not make it out of this…"

She watched for his reaction he kept his eyes glued on the road and nodded. She said "Well, I made Dean promise that if I got turned into one of them, that he would kill me."

Sam looked over at her and then turned back towards the road.

She finished "And Sam I need you to promise me that if Dean can't do it, than you will."

Sam stared at the road in silence. After a few minutes he finally said "We're not going to let it get that far.. But I promise Daphne, if Dean can't… then I will.." his voice trailed off with the last part of.

She looked at him "Thank you, Sam."

He pulled over next to a side walk and said "Alright, Daph. This is your drop off spot."

She nodded leaned over and hugged Sam he hugged her back and said "Don't worry, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

She smiled and said "I know." With that she got out of the car and swung her purse across her so that it hung on her right shoulder, and rested on her left hip.

She started walking in the direction of the bar, she got to the door and took a deep breath of the cool evening air opened the door and walked into the bar. It smelled of stale cigarette smoke, liquor, and cheap perfume. She looked around a little surprised at the crowd. She guessed that this bar must be a popular hang out in the town. She looked around, didn't see anyone out of the ordinary so she made her way up to the bar, and sat down. The bar tender came over and he said "What can I get you?" She paused for a moment thinking of a drink that didn't' have a whole lot of alcohol in it, she finally decided and said "Ummm. A cherry hooker."

He smiled and nodded he mixed her drink and slid it across the bar at her. She caught it and said "Thank you."

He nodded.

She sipped the sweet drink and looked around. She started to get a little worried when there was no sign of him. She finished her drink and had just ordered another one. She had already been hit on about 6 times, and still didn't see the vampire. She slowly drank her second drink she glanced around the bar again finally her eyes drifted over to a table in the back corner, there was a man, the only person in the bar to not have a drink in his hand. And he was staring at her, a deep, intense stare. She turned her head back like she hadn't noticed anything, took another sip from her drink. She stood up, she stepped a little sideways to make her balance appear off. She paid for her drinks, and walked out of the bar. The temperature had really dropped, a breeze had picked up, and when she rounded the corner of the bar a cold gust of wind hit her in the face, she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

She pulled her cropped leather jacket around her, but it wasn't helping much. She shivered as she crossed the street, and headed east.

She came to another crossing and paused to check for traffic when a sleek black Mustang pulled up, and stopped beside her. She watched as the driver's door opened and Coldin stepped out of the car.

He stood there for a second staring at her, that same deep, intense stare from the bar.

He said "Hi, I think I saw you at the bar earlier."

She smiled and nodded 'Yeah, I noticed you to."

He smiled and said "It's really cold out here, and a girl like you shouldn't be walking out here alone."

She smirked and raised her eyebrow "A girl like me?"

He laughed, and she noted how odd it was that he was so charming, and she didn't blame the other girls for taking a ride, he was attractive.

"What I meant was, beautiful." he said.

She smiled "Thanks, and yeah! It's freezing out here."

She got inside of the car, thankful he had the heater on.

He got back inside and said "So where do you live?"

She said "In the apartments over that way on Green Oak Drive."

He smiled again and said "What a coincidence, im actually headed that way. Do you mind if we make a stop on the way? I need to check something at my house first."

She smiled and tried to contain her nerves "No, not at all."

"Excellent" he said.

As they turned off of the main roads and started heading back into the less populated part of town.

She was hoping that the other 3 were doing their part, and were following them.

He spoke "What's your name?"

She jumped slightly at his deep, velvety voice.

"Daphne" she replied in a slightly shaky tone.

She mentally slapped herself for not sounding sure of herself, and reminded herself to remain calm.

He looked at her.

She said "What about you?"

"Coldin." he replied looking back at the road.

He kept looking back at her, she finally asked. "Why do you keep doing that?"

He looked amused "Doing what?"

"Staring at me.." She said with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "Well, Daphne you remind me of someone I once knew. Your just as strikingly beautiful as she was."

She just smiled and looked out of the window, they were nearing a house. He pulled in to the drive way.

He shut the car off and just sat there for a moment, he looked like he was deep in thought. And then his eyes slightly bugged as he seemed to have just realized something. "Daphne!" He said under his breath.

"Yes?" she said confused.

He just shook his head and said "Nothing."

He got out of the car and swiftly walked around to her side.

She started to panic, something didn't seem right.

Just then he opened her door and said "Come inside, I'll show you around."

She smiled as big as she could manage. She stoop up looked around, and then everything went black.

-----


	19. Chapter 19 catching the vampire pt 2

Chapter 19 - Catching the vampire pt. 2

_A/N - this chapter is going to have a lot of talking back and forth between the vampire Coldin, and our girl Daphne. And rather than have a constant "he said, and then she said"…etc. I'm going to just put a "C" for Coldin, or a "D" for Daphne in front of their lines._

_-don't worry it's just going to be for this chapter - ^_^_

--------------

Dean gripped the steering wheel of Daphne's Charger tight, he glanced at his knuckles, they had turned white. The phone Daphne's dad had given him earlier rang.

"Hello?" Dean said in a rushed tone.

"It shows that her phone has been in the same place for a while now, a house on the edge of town." William said.

William gave Dean the address and said he'd meet him there.

Dean pulled up at the house at the same time Sam was pulling in, driving the Impala. William was already there.

They kicked the front door in, in the living room there was 2 girls. One was suspended from a beam on the ceiling, she was growling like a wild animal, barring her teeth.

Another girl was tied to a table, and had blood all over her mouth, she was staring at them with a wild look in her eyes.

William walked over and cut both of their heads off.

Dean pulled his phone out and called Daphne's cell phone. They heard it ringing, they looked up to see a girl tied to a chair in the middle of the kitchen. Her head was hung forward her hair covering her face. Dean's heart stopped as he realized the ringing was coming from her. The 3 of them slowly approached her, Sam reached in the pocket and pulled out the ringing cell phone. He exchanged looks with Dean.

William grabbed her hair and titled her hair back. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it wasn't Daphne.

They spilt and up and searched the entire house, but there was no sign of Coldin, or Daphne.

--

She awoke with a throbbing head ache. She tried to move her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, that's when she felt the ropes around her arms.

She tilted her head up and shook her hair from her face, and looked around. She was in the middle of a garage. She started looking around for something sharp to cut the ropes.

Just then she heard a door behind her open, she squirmed to look behind her, but it was useless.

Then Coldin walked around her and grabbed a folding chair that was sitting up against the wall, unfolded it and sat down across from her.

He smiled at her.

She glared at him "Where are we?" she demanded.

C- "Strongsville, Ohio."

D- 'What the hell did you bring me here for?"

C- "Had to get you out of Lorain, I couldn't have us being tracked now could I?"

C- "Oh and don't even bother screaming, there's no one around for a mile and a half.."

She looked at him confused.

C- "See, Strongsville had a tornado tear through here a couple weeks ago, The authorities have blocked this area off. They think it's unsafe, well, at least until the city gets it cleaned up, and checks the houses out."

C- "I bet you think your pretty clever. Trying to trap me.. Risky though, using yourself as bait. So tell me how many hunters are out there looking for you right now?"

Daphne glanced around, hoping her cell phone was somewhere, maybe even in his car, but close so they would know where she was at.

Coldin stood up and walked over to her. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, sending a chill down her spine.

She jerked away from his touch and snapped "Don't touch me!"

He let out a little chuckle and said "Your very beautiful Daphne."

She rolled her eyes.

C-"Let's talk about you shall we? Where did you grow up?"

He waited for about 5 minutes and she wasn't talking

C- "Alright, I'll start. I grew up in Cisky Park, Flordia. It's beautiful, have you ever been there Daphne?"

She ignored his question, but looked at him questioningly, there was something about the way he said her name.

C- "Ah, well I guess not. I lived there for 24 years, when I turned 25 I moved to New York. I adapted to the city life, picked up some bad habits. Started experimenting with drugs. And one night I went to an underground club, so to speak. Are you still with me Daphne, we're just getting to the good part."

She raised her eyebrow and thought to herself he is insane.

She gave up looking for something sharp and started concentrating on trying to undo the knot that tied her arms behind her.

C- "As I was saying, I was at a night club, While there I ran into a beautiful woman. Orchid, was her name. She invited me to a private booth to talk. She asked me if I wanted to try a new street drug, more powerful than anything I had ever had before. At first I was hesitant, I had swore I was giving up that lifestyle, but finally I agreed. She told me to close my eyes and tilt my head back, I did as she said. And well, next thing you know.. I had a thirst for blood."

He chuckled, like this was an everyday conversation, and they were discussing this mornings news.

D- "Fascinating" she said with sarcasm.

C - "uh uh uh, im not finished yet, you see there is no happy ending to this story, it's a tragic tale. Orchid showed me the ropes, showed me how to manage my thirst, and how to block out the sound of a beating heart so I could move through everyday life un-tracked, un-noticed, taught me how to draw humans in. She was the love of my life, she had a family, so to speak. Vampires from all walks of life, an interesting bunch, or as you would call us a nest."

D - " Yea, A filthy nest of violent blood suckers."

C - "we only fed when we needed it, we were not greedy. We weren't selfish."

D - "Bullshit, being selfish is taking a life. Killing them to feed off of their blood. Some of your kind feed off of animals, of cattle. I've never met any of your kind like that but De… Other hunters have. But personally your all the same to me, filthy parasites.."

He slapped her hard across her face.

C - "You shouldn't talk to me like that, right now your life is in my hands."

She looked up at him tears stung her eyes as the side of her face burned.

C - "Where was I? Ah! Orchid's tragic story. She had been around for 200 years. And I was the only mate she had ever had. I loved her and she loved me more than anything else. Until one night, 2 hunters came in to our house. Can you believe it Daphne?, they didn't even have the decency to knock."

D- "Oh, how rude of them." She hissed at him, still working on the ropes behind her back.

C- "Watch your tone." he said as he narrowed his gaze at her.

C - "As I was saying…they barged right into the place that we called home. And started murdering my family, you want to talk about monsters, we should talk about your family. Ah yes, your daddy and your uncle, killed off almost my entire family. Some of us escaped though. Orchid wasn't as lucky as the ones who did. She was killed in the battle. The love of my life, ruthlessly murdered."

She looked at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, but he was the monster, he fed off of human blood.

He stood up and walked over to her, he ran his fingers through her hair, and down the side of her face. She squirmed and tried to pull away from his icy touch. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"You look just like her, maybe even more beautiful then she was." he said as he smiled a sinister smile.

D - "Who? One of the other girls you turned, or hmmm… maybe even one you let you're newest additions to your nest feed off of." She said smiling a wicked smile back at him.

He shook his head back and forth, "No, not quite."

C- "Maureen Tayler." he said, with coldness in his voice.

She shook her head back and forth "What about my mother?" She asked.

He leaned in and smelled her neck, then he put his hand on the other side of her neck, to hold her head still. He kissed her neck. She froze as she felt his teeth graze her skin.

"WHAT ABOUT HER?" she yelled.

He abruptly stopped and leaned back, he resumed his seat.

"Touchy subject, eh?" he said, with an amused look in his eyes.

She stared at him with a fear in her eyes she tried to hide.

C - "See. There was no happy ending for her either. Are you sure you want to know about this Daphne?"

She swallowed hard, feeling a lump building in her throat.

C - "Well, if you insist."

He scooted his chair a couple inches closer. Making a loud screeching noise on the floor.

C - "See, after Orchids un-timely end, I was sick. Sick with hate. I had a thirst for revenge, that was more powerful than my thirst for blood. I broke in to your daddy's house, but that pathetic bastard wasn't there. Your mother was though, sound asleep in her bed. I brought her back to abandoned barn, the next morning she finally came to. And as I sat there looking at her, I realized how beautiful she was."

He stopped as he saw her flinch.

C - "Daphne, your not sick of this story already are you? I'm just getting started."

She had loosened up the knot, but not enough to slide her arms out of yet.

C - "You may look like her, but you don't act like her. No, you act strong in the face of death, it's tragic really, like watching a bee try and get out of an open soda bottle. They can see freedom, but it's just not within their grasp. Your mother pleaded for her life, you know? She cried, and begged me to spare her. That's also quite pathetic to, that's more like watching the life being drained out of an animal as they're put to sleep."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" she shouted. She couldn't hold it in.

C - "Ouch!, I must have hit a sore spot, huh?"

He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her face.

C - "I asked her what made her so important, why should she get to go on living. She said she has a baby girl, and that all she wanted was to be there to watch her grow up. . She told me her daughters name was Daphne, and she wasn't even 2 years old yet. She begged for the chance to be able to have her daughter remember her."

She could feel the lump building in her throat, and the tears swelling up in her eyes. She tried to concentrate on un-tying the ropes.

C - "do you know why your mother named you Daphne?"

She ignored him.

He slapped her across the face.

C - "Cat got your tongue? When asked a question it's polite to answer, Daphne." he slapped her across the face again, this time she felt her lip split open.

"NO." she said in a shaky tone.

C - "Well, aren't you lucky you ran in to me? I can tell you that your mom named you Daphne because it means _Laurel_, as in a Laurel tree. You see Daphne, the Laurel tree is known as a symbol of the resurrection of Christ, and the triumph of humanity. Your mother told me she always felt you were destined for great things. It really is a shame she couldn't tell you herself though."

Daphne cut in "Yeah, and you made damn sure she never got the chance."

She could almost get her hands out of the knot.

"I? No, your mistaken. See your mother and I came to an agreement. I was going to let her go, as long she didn't let your father or uncle come after me, I was trying to rebuild my life. I left the room to get the keys to my car, I came back and you know what that bitch was doing? She was on the phone with dear old dad. Giving him directions to us. That stupid, stupid, bitch. She could have lived to see the beautiful young woman you've grown in to, but she chose death, over life, she chose it over you. She signed her own fate."

Daphne couldn't help it, a couple tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheek.

D - "Stop it." She said weakly

C - "No, we haven't gotten to my favorite part yet. I couldn't let her go after that, but it seemed such a shame to kill her, so beautiful, and strong-willed, so I cut her stomach, and cut the palm of my hand. I pushed my palm against her stomach, and I watched as she screamed in horror. Begging me to stop, but it was to late for her Daphne, she was changed already. Then your precious father burst through the door, your mother sprang in to action at the sound of his beating heart, but your father was quick, he had her pinned down. She was somehow able to resist the urge to drink his blood, she begged him to let her live, she swore she'd never take a human life."

More tears spilled over the rim of her eyes, she tried to hold her breath, contain it all, he didn't deserve to see the effect it had on her.

C - "Here is my favorite part. Drum roll please?"

He paused for a minute and then he beat his hands on her knees to make his own drum roll.

C - "Your father took his knife, and cut her head off. With a sickening thud, it rolled across the floor and stopped after hitting a wall. He then turned and looked at me, I'll never forget that look in his eyes, his whole world just fell apart. That was his mistake, was pausing, you see, while he stood there crumbling I was able to get out of the window before your uncle came bursting through the door."

She tilted her head sideways trying to block the sight of her tears from him. She never knew how her mother had died, her dad told her it was a car wreck.

D - "your lying." she said. Though it sounded more like she was pleading for it to be a lie.

He laughed a loud booming laugh. He stood up and put the chair up against the wall, he walked over to a window and stood looking outside.

C - "Believe me dear, I wouldn't lie about that."

She slid her hands out of the rope, she watched him intently to make sure he was looking the other way, she leaned forward and pulled the Bowie knife out of the boot.

C - "It was really her own fault Daphne, if that bitch hadn't have made that stupid mistake of calling your father…"

She quickly rose out of her seat, and walked lightly till she was behind him.

He kept talking, unaware she had gotten her arms free. "Probably the biggest mistake she ever made."

D - "You know what your biggest mistake was? Turning your back on me."

He spun around and with one swift movement of her blade, his head fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

She was crying hysterically now, she started kicking his body, and stabbing him over and over and again.

Finally stood up and looked around, the garage was covered in his blood. She looked at herself, she was also covered head to toe. She staggered over to the door and walked out into the cold night air, found a water hose and washed all of the blood and tears away with the icy cold water. She threw the hose down and walked back inside, she sat back down on the chair she had been tied to. She wrapped her arms around herself, and rocked back and forth, as she sobbed.

_----_

_A/N - sorry it took so long for this chapter, it was a hard chapter for me to write, i had to keep switching back and forth from Coldin's mindset, to Daphne's._

_Please, pleae, please review!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

--

The early morning light seeped in through the window, and filled the blood soaked room. Daphne raised her head and squinted at the light.

She had sat there all night waiting for them to show up and save her. The tears had stopped hours ago, and all that was left was anger. How could her dad have killed her mother? She couldn't stop thinking about how calm her dad was sending her into a trap with the same vampire that had turned her mom.

-

Dean looked around the destroyed town, he surveyed the damage that the tornado had caused. Only a few houses remained among the rubble. The bright sunlight stung his eyes, he hadn't slept at all, none of them had, they had been out all night, searching for her.

William led the way through the town in his jeep, with Dean in Daphne's charger close behind, and Sam bringing up the rear with the Impala.

They all pulled over beside a sleek black Mustang.

Dean shut the Charger off, and leaned his head back, he rubbed his eyes. He was so angry with himself that it took so long to get a lead on where Coldin had taken her. He stepped out of the car, not sure what they were about to find when they entered the house. He didn't know if she was still alive, or if she was even human anymore.

They started toward the house, Sam noticed a door leading into the garage was slightly opened. He pointed it out to the others, and they entered the garage.

Dean's eyes widened at what he saw, Coldin's headless body lay mutilated on the floor, he looked like an animal had tore him apart. Sitting in the middle of the bloody room was Daphne.

She looked up at them, her eyes bloodshot and red, she had dark circles under her eyes. The side of her face was bruised and her lip was busted open. Her clothes and hair hung messily, still damp from washing off the blood.

Dean was taken a back by the look in her eyes, she looked crazed. He shook his head, thought to himself, this isn't real, there's no way she's a vampire. He could feel tears starting to burn his eyes, he quickly blinked them a way, and took a couple steps forward holding onto his knife.

She rose from her chair suddenly, startling them all.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded in a raspy voice.

Dean moved closer to her, she looked at him and noticed the knife at his side.

"Dean.. What hell are you do…" she started. But William had sprung into action and held her arms behind her back. She thrashed, and tried to break free of his grip, but it was useless.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked.

William ignored her. "Dean, cut your arm and hold it out in front of her." he ordered.

Sam surveyed the room, he saw how badly Coldin's body was torn apart, he had to admit to himself, it looked like another vampire had let him have it.

"Daphne.. Is it you?… I mean are you… I…err.." He stopped, he was at a loss for words.

She kept struggling to get away form her dads grip, she looked at Sam and cocked her head to the side. "Of course it's me dumbass!" she shot at him with venom.

"DEAN! DO AS I TOLD YOU BOY!" William barked at Dean.

"Guys.. Come on, it's me. I'm not a vampire!" She yelled.

Dean took his knife and slid it across his arm, he took another cautious step forward and held out his arm. William stepped forward and forced her head down towards him arm. After a couple of minutes he released his grip, and she jerked away.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his arm back. "Damnit Daph, you scared the hell out of me." He said with a slight grin.

She ignored him and faced her dad. "Something you want to tell me?" She asked.

Her dad raised an eyebrow. He looked around the room and said "You did a damn good job kiddo, and I'm really glad this turned out okay." he said.

"Oh yeah dad! This turned out awesome." She shot at him with sarcasm.

"Daph, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

She starred her dad in the eyes. "I'm talking about mom." Daphne said coldly.

Dean directed his gaze toward her, he had never even heard her mention her mom before.

Willaim's eyes widened "Daphne, I know your upset."

"NO DAD, IM NOT UPSET, IM PISSED. YOU KILLED HER!" she shouted.

Dean's eyes bugged and he looked back at William.

William looked at the ground defeated. "She wasn't your mother anymore, she was a monster. I did what I had to." he said lightly.

"No..No… you didn't. If you had done your job in the first place, took out the entire nest.. Or even if you had been home that night, you could have saved her damnit." she stopped, feeling the lump growing in the throat again.

"I had no way of knowing any of them had escaped.." he began.

She cut him off. "And even worse.. You sent me after the same vampire that turned her, you led me right into it blindly." she shot at him.

"I didn't think he knew you existed, if I had known.." he stopped.

She smirked in disbelief. "It wouldn't have made a damn difference, and you and I both know that." she said.

She took a deep breath. "A car crash dad? A FUCKING CAR CRASH? How could you lie to me my whole life. Didn't you think I deserved to know what really happened to her."

He looked up at her "I didn't know how to tell you." he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "shut up, I don't want to hear anymore of your god damned lies." She spat at him.

She walked swiftly towards the open the door, picking up her pace as she felt the tears staining her face.

"Daph.. DAPH, WAIT!" Dean called after her.

She was almost in a run towards her car, when Dean caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Daph, im sorry… I had no idea." he said.

"Yeah, me either." She said angrily, feeling the tears running down her face.

Dean looked at her, her blue eyes shining brilliantly from the tears in the sunlight.

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"Far away, I need to be alone." she said as she started to turn away, but he kept his grip on her arm.

"I don't think thats a good idea Daphne, why don't we go someplace?" he said.

She jerked her arm away. "I don't really give a shit what you think Dean."

She spun swiftly and started towards her car again. The tears were pouring now, it felt like everything was crashing down around her.

He grabbed her arm again. "Daph, don't do this." he said.

She pushed his hand off of her arm. "DAMNIT DEAN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

She almost got to her car. "GOD DAMNIT DAPH, STOP."

He grabbed her arm again, this time she spun around and pushed him back hard. He wasn't expecting it, lost his balance, and fell backwards.

She ran, jumped in her car and drove away.

She looked in her rearview mirror, saw him standing there. His green eyes glimmering in the sun. She reached up and snapped her rearview mirror off, and threw it out her open window as she sped away.

Dean watched her drive off. "Son of a bitch." he muttered under his breath.

He heard another car start, and turned to see William, driving off the in the opposite direction.

"We should go after her Dean." Sam said. Starring down the now empty road.

"No Sam, She doesn't want us there." Dean muttered.

"So what? We need to check on her." Sam said confused.

"Just forget it Sam." Dean said as he climbed behind the wheel of his beloved Impala.

--

They drove back in to town.

The ride had been silent, besides rock music blaring through the speakers.

They pulled over to a diner.

They walked inside. And grabbed a table.

A cute waitress came up and handed them their menus. They ordered, Sam watched as Dean didn't even check their waitress out as she walked away.

Dean chowed down in his bacon cheeseburger, Sam watched as a couple of college girls walked in and sat down a couple tabled over, Dean didn't even acknowledge them.

"Alright, what's going on Dean?" Sam asked.

"What? Nothing, what are you talking about?" Dean asked with a mouthful of his burger

"The fact that there are at least 5 hot girls here, and you didn't even check one of them out." Sam said slightly amused.

Dean lightly glanced around the diner. "I didn't notice." Dean said.

Sam leaned in and said "Exactly. This whole Daphne thing is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Dean glanced up and back down at his plate of food.

"I knew it.." Sam said softly as he looked down at his own plate of food.

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"nothing Dean."

"Sam, you brought it up, you knew what?" he asked slightly irritated.

Sam shook his head from side to side. "No, If I tell you you'll only get mad." Sam said as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh come on Sam! I will not." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam said.

"you love her." Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Sammy!"

Sam said "I told you, that you'de get mad."

"I'm not mad." Dean said, getting more irritated.

"No, but your getting defensive, and you didn't deny it." Sam said in a matter of factly tone.

"I don't want to talk about it Sammy." Dean said.

Sam's expression changed from slightly amused to worried.

"Dean.. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Can I eat in peace?" Dean shot at him.

Sam watched as Dean stared at his half-eaten bacon cheeseburger. He dropped it back on his plate.

He sighed angrly "I'm not hungry. Lets go."

---

She drove on back roads, just trying to clear her head. She had found out so much in the last day she was still trying to processs it all. She glanced up to check her rearview mirrow, and sighned when she realized it was no longer there.

She was mentally kicking herself for breaking it, now she was just going to have to replace it. She was also starting to feel guilty for the way she reacted to Dean.

For a long time that was all she wanted, was for him to be there for her, care about her. When she finally got what she wanted, she pushed him away.

She pulled over at a roadside motel. She had made up her mind, she was done with this life. She couldn't hunt anymore, she was going back to her house. Getting a regular job, and try and pretend she's a normal person.

---

A couple weeks later

--

Bobby looked at Dean. "So you just let her leave?" he asked shocked.

"What was I supposed to do, she said she needed to be alone." Dean said, defensivly.

"You should have went after her, Dean." Bobby said.

"Why? She didn't want me to. She pushed me!" Dean said.

"Dean.. Have you talked to her since then?" Bobby asked concerned.

"No, She hasn't called."

"Damnit boy! Pick up the phone and call her!"

"Why? Bobby, if she wanted to talk or see me she would have called. I'm not even sure if I want her to call." Dean trailed off.

"you don't mean that." Bobby said.

"no.. I mean.. yes.. I don't know anymore." Dean said as he rubbed his forhead.

"Dean, we need to call her, if nothing else, just to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid." Bobby looked down.

"Stupid?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked up at Dean. "After her uncle got killed, she wasn't holding up so well. She was walking a thin line, started going on dangerous hunts. She didn't really care if she lived or died. One night she was tracking some demons, she had been drinking, a 12 year old boy got killed. She blamed herself."

Dean cut in. "She never told me that.."

"then I bet she never told you that she wrapper her car around a tree." he said.

Dean shook his head "She mentioned it, but didn't go into detail." Dean said.

"She was drunk, maybe a week after the boy had died. She was heading to Cleveland, she was going about 120, she lost control of the car, and wrapped it around a tree. She was barely alive when the poilce got there, it took them 3 hours to get her out of the car."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "so she tried to kill herself?"

Bobby shrugged. "She says, no, that she lost control of the car, and it was an accident."

"You don't believe that?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged again "I don't think she got behind the wheel intending to kill herself, but I do believe, she didn't care if she lived or died."

Dean nodded.

----------

thanks everyone for reading.

Please, Please, Please review.

how is everyone liking season 5???


	21. Chapter 21

Daphne turned down the street that her house was on. She pulled up in the driveway. She took a deep breath of the cool evening air. She stopped as she saw a light on.

She looked around there was no cars near her house. She reached into the pocket on her jacket and pulled out a gun. She walked up to the door, used her key and quietly unlocked the door. She stepped inside, and paused to survey the room. There was an empty bag of chips laying on her coffee table, along with several empty soda cans, and the television was on.

She heard water running in the kitchen. She walked through the living room, she peeked through the entry way into her kitchen. She saw a figure bent over looking into the refrigerator.

"FREEZE!" Daphne yelled pointing her gun at the person.

"Daphne?" a female voice said

Daphne squinted her eyes, and the person turned around.

Daphne let out a sigh, and put her gun away.

"Abbie, what the hell are you doing here?" Daphne asked with a slight smile.

The girl walked towards her and hugged her "God Daph, it's been forever. You could call once in a while." Abbie said.

Daphne smiled as she looked at her younger cousin, Abbie was her mom's younger sister's daughter.

Abbie surveyed the kitchen and said 'You got anything stronger than soda?" She asked with a smirk.

Daphne laughed, and said "Follow me."

Abbie followed her out the back door and to the end of her yard where a storage shed stood.

Daphne unlocked the door and walked in.

Abbie looked around at the weapons and buckets of salt in the room. She reached her hand out and knocked on the wall. "Iron?" She asked

"You got it." Daphne said as she reached into the older styled refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer.

Abbie smiled "Now that's what I'm talking about." She took the six pack letting the glass bottles clank together.

Back in the house they sat down on her couch and each grabbed a bottle of beer.

Daphne opened her bottle and took a long slow drink.

"So Abbie, breaking and entering into my house?" Daphne said with a smirk.

"What me? No way. I used the key you gave me a couple years ago." she smiled.

They talked and laughed for a couple hours, reminiscing about the past years.

They were each on their last bottle of beer.

Abbie said "So Daph, why did you come home so late? The last text you sent me said you were going to be home over a month ago."

Daphne looked down and said "Ya I ran into an old friend."

"An old boyfriend?" Abbie asked.

"No, I mean.. kind of, but not really." She took a long drink of the beer letting the smooth texture run down her throat.

Abbie raised her eyebrows. "Kind of?"

Daphne let out a deep breath and said "Dean."

Abbie's eye bugged out. "Oh my god Daph."

Abbie was just 4 years younger than Daphne, they had been close growing up, they use to tell each other everything.

"And?" Abbie asked.

"And im a complete idiot." Daphne said as she leaned back and threw her head against the back of her couch.

"Care to elaborate?" Abbie asked.

"No not really." she said. Abbie gave her a look and Daphne sighed.

Daphne explained the last month in great detail to her cousin. When she had finished explaining Abbie shook her head.

"What?" Daphne asked slightly defensive.

"So, he finally admitted he cared about you, that he almost told you that he loved you. And you stopped him? Because your dad wanted to use you as bait on a hunt?"

Daphne nodded and said "Well, it sounds so pathetic when you put it that way."

"that's because it is pathetic Daph, I mean come on you've been freakin in love with this guy for years! When are you going to realize hunting isn't worth it?"

"I cant do it any more Abs. That life, and all the pain, and the evil, all I end up doing is torturing myself."

---

Dean watched his headlights reflecting on the wet road. Sam looked over and surveyed his brother, Dean had been on edge ever since they left Bobby's a couple hours ago.

They drove past an all night diner. "Dean? Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean stated flatly.

Sam took a deep breath, "Come on Dean, whats going on?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road, "She almost died Sammy, she could have died."

Sam was quiet.

"how could she be that selfish? Did she not stop to think that it might affect some people if she did die?"

"Dean, she was going through a bad time, she hadn't talked to her dad in months, the person she was closest to had died. She probably felt like she had no one."

Dean looked over at Sam with his eyes narrowed, "just shut up Sam."

"Dean, come on. You hadn't seen her in years, I know it sounds bad. But if she had died that night, you probably wouldn't have known." Sam said.

"Yes I would have." Dean said as he switched lanes to get out from behind an older lady doing about 20 miles under the speed limit.

"No, you wouldn't have known, you might not have even cared." Sam said annoyed with the way Dean was acting.

Dean sped up and got back into the other lane.

"Sam, just because I hadn't seen her in years, doesn't mean I didn't think of her all the time. And just because I hadn't talked to her in a long time, doesn't mean I didn't call Bobby every week to see if he had heard from her."

Sam looked over at Dean shocked.

Dean reached over and switched on the radio.

Sam looked down at his feet and said "Dean, we're almost there and it's getting late, lets just get a room for the night, and we'll check on her tomorrow."

----

Daphne woke up to her alarm clock going off. She moaned and hit the snooze button. She drifted back off to sleep. "Daphne! Come on. It's 7:30, you have to be to work at 8. These bills don't pay themselves." Abbie said with a mocking smile.

She sat up and glared at her. "Yeah, I know. And im the only one paying the bills." Daphne said.

"I've got an interview at a nursing home tomorrow, so I'll need to borrow that shit car of yours."

"Don't hate the car." Daphne said.

She got up brushed her hair pulled it back into a pony tail, brushed on some light make up, and changed her clothes. She walked down stairs, to see Abbie still in her pajamas watching t.v.

Abbie glanced up "Have fun!"

Daphne rolled her eyes "Abbigale, I love you, and your family. But seriously I am getting sick of this, if you don't find a job and help out around her, your going to have to leave."

"your not my mother." Abbie spat at her.

"I know, meaning it's not my job to cloth and feed you, and make sure you have a roof over your head."

"Fine then ill just grab a cardboard box and move onto the street."

Daphne sighed, and walked out the door.

Stopped at the local star bucks on her way to the office.

She sat behind her desk, scheduling appointments and filing paperwork.

She had been a secretary at a law firm for a little over a week now.

On her lunch break she was sitting in the break room watching a soap opera, when a news report broke in.

"Breaking news, this just in. We have a fire that broke out on the 59th block of Bendal road."

Daphne's heart stopped.

She watched the blonde reporter with the mousy voice talk "We were first on the scene here, giving you all the latest news about this fire. Authorities are still trying to get it under control, nearby houses have been evacuated. Right now we're going to show you some live footage of the fire."

"OH MY GOD." She said out loud, as she watched her house being gutted by the flames.

They then went back to the reporter "We don't know if anyone was in the house when the fire started, neighbors are saying that the owner only spends a couple months out of the year here. Again we are not sure if anyone has been injured."

She ran out of the room.

---

Sam took a drink of his water. Dean sighed irritated and snapped his cell phone shut. "Her phone has been shut off."

"So then lets go check on her." Sam said.

"Sam I think we should wait and see if she calls."

Sam lowered his head "Dean, we drove all the way out here, to what? Sit and wait for the phone to ring. You wanted to check on her, lets go check on her"

"Fine, but we're waiting till tomorrow."

---

"Are you sure this is the right street?"

"Ya, Dean. The sign did say Bendal Road." Sam said slightly annoyed.

"Alright then, what number?"

"umm. Bobby said it's 590 Bendal Road."

They drove slowly looking at all the numbers.

"It will be on your side Dean." Sam said noticing that odd numbers were on his side of the street.

"586, 588."

Dean stopped, looked at the empty charred partial frame of a house, he held his breath as he saw the number 590 on the mailbox.

"What the hell?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Call Bobby, he must have got the address wrong." Dean said in a slightly raised voice.

Sam pulled out his cell phone as Dean pulled forward and parked, he looked at what was left of the house, crime scene tape roping off the front yard.

It was then he looked up and saw the charger in the driveway to the house.

Dean got out of the car.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, are you sure you got the address right to Daphne's house?" Sam asked.

"Ya, I'm sure Sam, Why what's going on?'

"There's no house, well at least not anymore." Sam said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean there isn't a house?" Bobby asked with worry apparent in his voice.

"the whole yard is roped off with crime scene tape, there's been a fire." Sam said.

Bobby was silent.

Dean lifted the crime scene tape and ducked under it. He walked up to her car. And stood there looking at it, in the tinted window he could see his reflection. He didn't even know he was crying until he saw the tear roll down is face, and land in the corner of his mouth.

He swatted the tear away and gritted his teeth.

"Damnit Daph, how the hell could you do this?" He asked out loud.

"How could you be so selfish?" He asked in a shaky voice.

His sadness turned to anger quickly, and he kicked the driver side door.

He pulled his foot back, feeling his toes go numb from the impact with the hard metal. He kicked her car again, concentrating on the tire now.

He stopped and looked at her charger. He drew in another shallow breath.

He could feel the anger rising inside of him again. He kicked her door again.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted at the sight of Dean kicking her car.

He spun around and saw her standing there with her arms full of weapons.

She looked past him and saw her newly dented door.

Her mouth opened in shock, and she dropped all that was in here arms.

"Daphne, what they hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"Me? What the hell, I don't take my anger out on your Impala." She said still staring at her car door.

"Daphne.. I thought you were dead, you hadn't called, and your house is… well, gone."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm aware my house is gone Dean, I'm also quite aware of the fact that my cousin died in the fire."

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head ignoring the question.

"What are you doing here?' She asked, on the verge of tears.

"I came to check on you, Daph. I was worried you might do something stupid." He said as he looked down and kicked some grass around.

She couldn't help it, she started crying.

"Daph?" he asked in a soft voice as he saw the tears start running down her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

He took a couple steps forward and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him.

She buried her head in his chest. "She's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"My cousin, Abbie" Daphne sobbed.

She took a couple breaths to try and compose herself.

"Who did this?" Dean asked.

Daphne had managed to stop crying, her insides were burning in sadness, and hatred.

"I don't know." She lied…

-----

_Whoa. Chapter 21. I can't believe it._

_A big thanks to all of you who have hung in there with me, and all those who leave me reviews, you make me extremely happy._

_:)_

_Please keep on reading and reviewing._

_S. Londyn_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

-----------------

She came to her senses quick and stepped backwards.

She saw a tinge of hurt in Dean's eyes.

She knelt down and started picking up the weapons she had dropped, she went around and unlocked her trunk, popped the trap door, and threw the weapons in.

She walked back towards the shed in her backyard.

"Daph.." Dean said.

She ignored him and went into the shed, she gathered the last of her weapons, and went back to her car.

Dean was still standing there, watching her intently.

She put those weapons in her car, and walked around to the driver's side door.

Dean stepped in her way.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

She avoided eye contact.

"I'm getting a room for the night, seeing as how I have now here else to go."

"No." Dean said. His voice stern, as if he was scolding a child.

"She looked up at him. "No?" She asked.

"No, Daph. I let you leave last time, and I shouldn't have done that. Your coming with me and Sam for a while."

She scrunched her nose up. "No, Dean. I'm not. I don't need you to look after me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can.."

She cut him off. "Move Dean." She hissed at him.

"Why are you pissed at me?" He asked starting to raise his voice.

"I'm not mad at you Dean. I just need some time alone, to think. And I've got some loose ends I need to tie up." She said, her eyes darkening in anger.

"I thought you said you didn't know who set fire to your house." Dean said slightly confused.

She looked down at her feet, realizing her slip up.

"Daph, what ever is going on, I can help you." He said.

"I don't need your help." She said.

"I want to help you."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, took a breath trying to gain the courage she needed to say what would hurt him.

"I don't want your help." She said, sounding so sure of it, she even surprised herself.

She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, she didn't want to see the damage that she had caused.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"You don't mean that." Dean said, sounding just as confident.

"Don't I?" she said. She glanced up at him.

"No, you don't. I know there is something going on here, and what ever it is, you must think it's really damn bad. Your trying to push me away, and it's not going to work."

She looked back down at her feet. Closed her eyes and tried to think of a comeback.

"Do you hear me? It's not going to work, not this time Daph." he said.

He took a couple steps forward.

She moved swiftly around his side, getting between him and her car, she felt his arm wrap around her waist holding her back from the door.

She turned around to face him, and he leaned down and gave her a soft, light kiss. She looked at him, their faces just inches apart breathless she leaned in for more.

She was now backed up against her car, Dean's body pushing up against hers. One of his hands rested on her hip, his other firmly on the small of her back holding her close to him.

One of her hands rested on the nape of his neck, the other lighting playing with his hair. After a while, she pulled back lightly biting onto his bottom lip.

Breathless they stared into each other's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked.

Dean turned around and Daphne stepped over to the side.

She awkwardly glanced around wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Uhh." Dean reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, Sam everything's just peachy." She said sarcastically.

He bit his lip realizing his poor choice in words.

"Actually, I was just leaving." She said as she opened her car door.

Dean reached over her shoulder and shut the door.

"I said it's not going to work Daph, your not pushing me away." He said into her ear.

"I'm going back to the car to call Bobby, let him know Daphne's alright." He said feeling out of place.

"Your not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance." said Dean.

She turned back around to face him. "Fine, I will follow you back to your hotel."

He leaned in gave her another kiss, and walked back to his car.

She got in her car shut the door, and looked around the interior of the car, and sighed.

"Why does everything always happen at the wrong time?" She asked out loud and she started the engine.

While on her way to their hotel she called her work, and told them she had some business she had to take care of, and wouldn't be back.

Then she scrolled through her phone book and called the number she hadn't thought about in a couple of years.

Her hand shook as she put the phone to her ear, it rang once and a voice came on: "We're sorry the number you are trying to reach is either not in service, or has been changed. Please hang up and try your call again. This is a recording."

She sighed and tossed her phone over in the passenger seat.

She pulled her car up beside theirs, and opened her glove box and took another look at the 4 midnight blue calla lilies, their stems bound together with yarn, and hanging from the yarn was an engagement ring.

She slammed the compartment shut and followed the boys inside their room.

"I'm really glad that your alright Daphne." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." She said softly.

She paused for a moment and looked up at them her eyes wide.

"You both we're coming to check on me? Why?" she asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, and then back to the floor. "We wanted to make sure you we'rent going to do anything reckless." Dean said.

"Reckless? As in try and kill myself?" She asked angrily.

Dean looked at her.

"So that's why you we're kicking my car, because you thought I had killed myself? Don't you honestly think I'd find a better way than burning my house down?"

"Okay, well anyways. I need to go 0 buy some clothes." She said turning back to the hotel room door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked.

"No, I can shop on my own. It's not like im going to flee the state." she said while walking outside.

She got to the store, bought some clothes, and other necessities that she had lost in the fire.

She loaded everything into her backseat, and took her phone out.

She scrolled through her phonebook, stopped on a number and hit send.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

She took a deep breath "Dad, it's me."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Daphne?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I need a favor."

"Kiddo, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…"

She cut him off

"I'm not calling you as your daughter, I am calling you as a fellow hunter to whom you owe more than a couple favors to."

She could hear him let out a defeated breath.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Okay,.. Well, who is it?"

"Aiden Ryan Lomiga, he's 28.. Wait.. No he's 29 now, his hometown is Charleston, North Carolina."

"Aiden Lomiga… isn't that the guy who you were…"

She cut him off again.

"I can give you his last known address, and phone number"

She gave him the information. He repeated it all back to her to make sure he had it correct.

"Kiddo, whats going on? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I told you not to call me kiddo, and yes, soon everything will be alright. Call me back when you have what I need." She said, and hung up the phone.

She drove back to the hotel, to see that a green S.U.V had take the parking spot she had by the Impala.

"Fucking great!" she muttered under her breath and she parked in the only available space which was on the complete other side of the parking lot.

She briskly walked up to the door, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a single midnight blue calla lily, laying on the ground right outside of the door.

She bent over and picked it up. She looked all round her, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She quickly walked in the door and locked it behind her, and tossed the flower in the trash can.

-----

A/N

Thanks again for all the nice reviews!!, they make my day :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-----------------

The hotel room glowed in an orange color, as Daphne, Sam and Dean, we're all awoke by a loud explosion.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Daphne yelled as she threw off her covers.

Sam was already heading towards the window, and Dean grabbed a gun.

She ran over to the window beside Sam.

"OH MY …" She screamed as she ran for the hotel door.

Sam jumped to the side and stopped her.

Dean looked out the window and saw a car across the parking lot in a blaze of flames.

He turned his head to see Daphne struggling to get out of Sam's grip.

"LET ME GO." she screamed as she tried to push him away.

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean walked over to her.

"Daphne? What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

She stopped struggling and stood still, Sam released his grip on her.

She darted under his arms and out the door.

She only managed to make it about a foot outside of the door before Dean grabbed her.

She faced him, "Dean, that's my car."

He kept a firm hold on her and looked past her to see the car still in flames, the fire had moved to the trunk now, and all of the ammunition was starting to combust, there was shrapnel flying through the air, and now the two cars nearest to hers had also caught fire.

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe out here." Dean said as he dragged her back inside the hotel room.

Once back inside of the room, she collapsed and fell to the floor.

It felt like everything was crashing down around her, like the walls were caving in.

Dean sat down on the floor with her, she fell over into his lap and started crying.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed.

Dean held her, and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Oh god, what have I done?" She managed to say through her tears.

Dean brushed the hair back out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, he looked at her. His eyes were full of concern and questions.

"Daphne, your bleeding." Sam said.

She didn't respond.

Dean looked down and noticed the left leg of her pajama pants was soaked in blood. He reached down and pulled the pant leg up, to see a gash on her lower leg.

He put his arm back around her.

Just then the window shattered as a rock with a flower tied to it flew into the room.

She screamed at the sight of it, and threw her head into Dean's chest.

Sam grabbed a gun and ran out the door.

Dean stared at the flower on the floor laying amidst the broken glass.

A couple minutes later Sam cam back into the hotel room, as they heard sirens approaching.

--

The police took their statements, as they E.M.T pulled some little pieces of metal out of the wound on her leg and bandaged it up.

Now they walked into a different hotel room, Daphne limped over to one of the beds and fell onto it, she curled up into a ball, and stared blankly forward.

Dean sat down on the bed beside her.

"Daph, you have to tell us what's going on. Someone is out to get you, and they must have a reason." Dean said.

Sam sat down on the other bed facing them.

Daphne sat up on the side of the bed, and stared down at her bloodstained pant leg.

"Okay." she said, almost in a whisper.

"About five years ago, I tracked some demons to Charleston, North Carolina." She took a shallow breath.

"It was the first case I had done on my own. My uncle was worried about me going off by myself, so he called a hunter he knew from the area, Aiden."

Dean noticed how she flinched at saying his name.

She glanced up at Dean and quickly back down at her lap.

"I ended up getting the hell beat out of me, but it would have been a lot worse if Aiden hadn't showed up. He saved my life."

She glanced up at both brothers, who were listening intently.

"While I was in the hospital he came to see how I was doing, I told him I owed him. He said when I got better, and out of the hospital I'd buy him dinner and we'd call it even."

She glanced up at Dean, trying to read his expression.

"So, I did."

She stopped, not wanting to remember the rest, and she definitely didn't want to tell them.

"So why is he trying to kill you now?" Dean asked angrily.

"He's not trying to kill me, just destroy my life." She said.

"Why does he want to…" Dean started to ask her.

"Please, this is hard enough. Just let me finish." She breathed.

Dean nodded.

"We were together for almost three years." She said, and then quickly looked at Dean. He winced, but said nothing.

"His parent's didn't like me, so he stopped talking to them. He really, really loved me…" She said as a tear slid down her face.

"I cared about him a lot, but when he asked me to marry him, I realized I wasn't in love with him. He was more of a best friend, we told each other everything. I told him I'd have to think about it. In the middle of the night, I packed a bag and left."

Her voice started to strain as she felt her tears starting again.

"I thought it would be better that way, I hoped he'd hate me for leaving and move on, and forget about me."

She closed her eyes fighting back the tears.

"I can't believe I did that to him, I just left him there. How could I do that?" She whispered, it was hard to breath.

After a couple minutes Sam asked "How do you know it's him doing all of this?"

"Calla lilies."

"Huh?" Sam said wrinkling his forehead.

"Midnight blue calla lilies, they're my favorite flower. When I got to my house after the fire had started there were four lilies tied to my mailbox, with the engagement ring he proposed to me with. When I got back from shopping yesterday, there was a lily laying outside of the hotel room door. I should have had us all pack up and leave, but I thought it was safe, here in public."

"And then the flower tied to the rock that came through the window." Sam added.

Daphne nodded.

"I destroyed his life, and now he's destroying mine." She said shaking her head.

She laid back down on the bed turning her back to them, she could feel them staring at her.

After a while she saw Dean head into the bathroom. The room went dark and Sam said "We'll figure this out, try and get some sleep." She heard the other bed creak as he laid down.

A little while later Dean came out of the bathroom, and she felt the mattress move. He moved over in the bed until he was right beside her.

"I won't blame you if you and Sam leave tomorrow." She whispered.

"Leave? Daph why would we leave?" Dean whispered back.

"Because I don't deserve the help, I did this, it's all my fault. How could I do that, Dean?" She swallowed as she felt the lump return to her throat.

"You made a mistake, that doesn't make you a bad person." Dean tried to reassure her.

"Yes, it does. A mistake that big, that heartless, does make me a bad person."

She felt Dean scoot closer to her on the bed.

"You might be a hell of a lot of things, but heartless isn't one of them Daph."

He was so close she could feel his warm breath as he continued to speak.

"You did make a mistake, a big mistake, but at the time you did what you thought was right. Daphne we are going to figure all of this out. I'm back, and I wont leave you again, I promise."

He kissed her on the forehead, and put his arm over her. She moved closer to him, and drifted off to sleep.

----------

Chapter 23 whoa!, Thats almost a book.

Please, Please,Please leave me some reviews, I need some cheering up today.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**------------**

**The early morning light shined through the curtains as she woke up, still in Dean's arms. She carefully moved out from under his arm, and stood up beside the bed. She looked down at him, she noticed how he looked tense, like he was having a nightmare. She thought about waking him up but decided against it.**

**She walked over to the door, held her breath as she unlocked it, and opened it. She looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't a flower.**

**She shivered in the crisp morning air, and quickly shut the door, making sure she locked it.**

**She limped over to her bag and grabbed a change of clothes, and headed into the bathroom. She realized she couldn't let them help her, this was her battle, and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.**

**She went back to the bed and laid down turning the morning news on. "Shit." she said under her breath as the volume was louder than she expected.**

**Sam groaned and raised his head up and looked around the room.**

"**Sorry Sam." Daphne said apologetically. "You can go ahead and go back to sleep."**

**He sat up on the side of the bed. "Nah, it's alright. We need to get an early start." He said as he headed towards the bathroom.**

**She watched as they talked about the explosion from her car, they said that several people had cuts and bruises, but that no one was seriously injured.**

"**Thank god." She sighed.**

**She heard a noise from the door, she muted the t.v and watched. She went to stand up and she accidentally dropped the remote on Dean's head.**

**He sat and up and stared at her.**

"**Whats going.." he started to ask.**

"**Shhh!" she said making a face at him.**

**She nodded her head over to the door. Dean grabbed his gun and opened the door. He looked around, and then looked down.**

"**Uhhh. Daph." He said.**

**She quickly got up and limped over to him.**

**There was a box sitting on the ground.**

**She leaned down to pick it up.**

"**What if it's a bomb!?!" Dean asked.**

"**It's not a bomb." She said as she walked back into the room box in hand.**

**Dean took another look around outside and shut the door.**

"**How do you know it's not a bomb?" Dean asked.**

"**He wants to torture me, not kill me." She sighed as she opened it.**

**Dean sat down with her, in the box there was a lily and pictures of them together.**

**Dean grabbed a few of the pictures and looked at them.**

**Daphne grabbed the pictures out of his hand. "You don't need to see those." she said.**

**She walked over to the trash can and threw the box in, she walked over to her bag.**

**Dean followed her as she walked out of the hotel room, set the trash can down on the sidewalk. She squirted some lighter fluid in it, and then dropped a match in. The contents of the trash can erupted in flames.**

**They went back inside, Daphne grabbed her phone to see what time it was and saw she had a voicemail.**

**Dean grabbed his gun "Hey Daph, I'm going to check out the Impala, make sure it's alright."**

**She nodded.**

**Once he was out the door she listened to the voicemail.**

"**Hey kiddo, its Dad. I found that Aiden guy you were looking for, one of his frequently used alias's checked into the Econolodge hotel in Sullivan, Indiana about a week ago. His room number is 23. Listen, I know you probably hate me now, but I think we should get together and try and sort this out. Also, be careful kiddo."**

**Dean came back in just as she laid her phone back on the table. **

"**She's fine." Dean said.**

**Daphne managed a smile "That's good."**

**He glanced at her phone. "Did someone call?"**

"**Yeah, wrong number." She lied**

**He nodded.**

"**Hey Dean, are you going to get breakfast?" She asked.**

**He paused for a second. "Yeah, why?"**

"**I'm starving, and I wanted you to pick me up something." she answered.**

"**Okay, what do you want?" **

"**Umm. Whatever your having." She said, as she nervously adjusted on the bed.**

"**Okay.." Dean said looking confused. She had never ordered what he ordered before.**

**She smiled.**

"**I'll be back in a little bit." Dean said.**

**He walked to the door and started to shut it, and then he turned around to face her. Made a face like he was going to say something, but didn't. He shut the door and left.**

**She grabbed her phone and listened the message again.**

**She grabbed the hotel stationary and scribbled down the address of Aiden's room.**

**She stood up, ripped the page off she had wrote on, and threw the packet of paper on the bed, shut her phone off and headed out the door.**

**---**

**Dean had been standing in line waiting for the food for about 10 minutes, he had finally gotten up to the cash register, ordered and paid for the food. His phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Dean… umm hey, where are you?" Sam asked.**

"**Getting breakfast Sammy." Dean said.**

"**Is Daphne with you?"**

"**No, Sam. She's there at the hotel." Dean said.**

"**She's not here Dean, I just came out from taking a shower, there is no one here but me."**

"**Son of a bitch." Dean said as he walked out of the restaurant leaving the food behind.**

**--**

**Dean ran in to the hotel room.**

"**How long has she been gone?" Dean asked, sounding slightly panicked.**

"**I don't know, I came out of the shower, and I was the only one here." Sam said.**

"**Damnit Sam!." Dean yelled.**

"**Why did you leave her here?" Sam yelled back.**

**Dean paused for a minute, sighed and hung his head.**

"**She asked me to go get breakfast, I knew something wasn't right." Dean said, as he sat down on the side of the bed.**

**He looked to his right and noticed the stationary on the bed beside him. He grabbed the pad of paper and the pencil. He used the pencil and shaded over the blank piece of paper.**

"**Got it." Dean said as he ripped the piece of paper off, and headed to the door.**

**-**

**She got off the bus at the corner, she looked across the street at the hotel. She took a deep breath and walked towards it. Her left leg burned every time she put pressure on it.**

**She got to the hotel, and walked around to the other side and found room 23. She walked up to the door. "What the hell am I doing?" She said under her breath. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and let her arm fall back to her side. She stepped forward and put her ear up to the door. **

**Silence.**

**She breathed out a slight sigh of relief, took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.**

**She let herself in the room, and shut and locked the door behind her.**

**She quickly looked around the room, no one was there.**

**Just then she heard the doorknob rattle. She stood around the corner where she was out of eyesight from entering the door. She heard foot steps and the door shut.**

**She took a quiet breath, and felt her side. **_**Damnit! **_**She thought to herself, she had left in such a hurry she had forgotten a gun.**

**She stepped out from around the corner.**

**He had his back turned to her, he was looking through one of his luggage bags.**

"**Hello Aiden."**

**He spun around. She could see him stop breathing for a minute.**

**D…Da…Daphne" He stuttered**

**She glanced down at her feet and immediately right back at him, she told herself that she had to maintain her composure, she was in control.**

"**You burnt my house down, you blew up my car." She said walking closer to him.**

**She could see his throat move as he swallowed hard.**

**She took another step forward, he noticed her limping.**

"**Why are you limping?" He asked concerned.**

"**Oh, I had to have metal shards pulled out of my leg, and get stitches… so you could say I'm a little sore. But I made it out better than my car." She said.**

**He looked down, guilt apparent on his face. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt.." **

"**Hurt? Aiden, you killed Abbie, my cousin." Daphne said, her jaw tensing up.**

"**I didn't know anyone was in the house, Daphne I swear. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." He said in an honest tone. **

"**How did you find me?" She asked.**

"**I saw you at a bar, on a mechanical bull… At first I couldn't believe it. I mean hell, I thought you we're dead, I'd spent two years looking for you. And then I finally saw you.."**

**Daphne looked down at her feet embarrassed remembering that night.**

**Just then the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.**

**Aiden didn't even turn to see who it was.**

**Daphne sighed as she looked at them. They put their guns away, seeing that neither Daphne nor Aiden had any weapons pulled.**

"**I knew you wouldn't be to far behind her." Aiden said as he slowly turned to face Dean.**

"**Who are you anyways?" He asked.**

"**Who am I? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE..!" Dean started.**

"**Please Dean.. Don't." Daphne said in a pleading voice.**

**Aiden wiped his head around and faced Daphne.**

"**Dean?… Winchester? You can't be serious." Aiden said, almost looking amused.**

**Dean looked at him confused.**

"**Oh come on Daphne, you left me for him? The one who broke your heart." **

**She shifted uncomfortably, and the floor creaked.**

**She was careful to not look over in Dean's direction.**

"**I didn't leave you for him. I didn't leave you for anyone." She said.**

"**Then why did you leave, things were so good." He stated.**

"**No they weren't, I left you because I can't be with you, not then, not now, not ever." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**You didn't say anything, you left in the middle of the night. I didn't know if you had been kidnapped or if you were dead. I spent 2 years trying to find you, every night I had nightmares, that I found you dead.." He stopped.**

**A couple tears ran down her cheeks, "I am so sorry, I wish I could take it back, I really do, but we would have still ended up saying goodbye." She tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering.**

**Aiden reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.**

"**One move and I'll pull the trigger." He said, as Sam and Dean both reached for their guns.**

**Aiden pointed the gun at Daphne.**

"**Hey.. Aiden, Man take it easy." Dean said.**

**He ignored him.**

"**Daphne, I still love you. I'm going to give you one more chance. Marry me?" He said, his voice cool and velvety.**

**She took a ragged breath.**

"**Aiden…" She started.**

**He cocked the gun. "Don't make me do it Daphne, Please." He pleaded in a hushed whisper.**

**She stood there for a moment in silence.**

"**I love you." She said, tears now streaming down her face.**

"**But, I am not in love with you Aiden, My heart belongs to someone else, I am so sorry." She said.**

"**I really wish you hadn't said that." Aiden replied. In a split second he turned the gun on himself and fired one single shot.**

**The room was now covered in droplets of blood, the ceiling decorated with a perfect spray of blood spatter.**

"**No.." Daphne breathed as she fell to his knees.**

**-------**

**A/N.**

**I owe a huge thank you to all of you! Reading my stories and reviewing!**

**So Thank You! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**------------------**

**She sat slumped down in the back seat of the Impala, her head leaned up against the window. Staring blankly at the passing buildings and trees.**

**She didn't even notice the car has stopped until Dean opened her door and she almost fell out, she weakly stood up, and wobbled. Dean steadied her, and they all walked in the hotel room.**

**Sam said he was going to get a coke, and left the hotel room.**

**Daphne looked up. "Dean, I'm leaving."**

"**What?" He asked confused.**

"**I have to be alone, the body count keeps rising around me." She sighed.**

"**I promised I wouldn't leave you.." He reminded her.**

"**You didn't break the promise Dean. Your not leaving, I am." She rubbed her hands together trying to warm them.**

"**I want to stay with you, I really do. But right now, that's not going to work. I don't want to hurt you. But if I stay I'll just end up hurting you more." She said.**

"**Daphne, don't do this, I told you not to push me away." He pleaded.**

**She looked up at him, took her hand and stroked the side of his face. **

"**I'm not pushing you away Dean, I'm asking you to let me go for a while. I will be back. But I need sometime to get my head straight. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to try anything stupid."**

"**Where are you going to go?" he asked her.**

**She shrugged, "I'm not sure yet."**

**He looked down and nodded.**

**She reached over and grabbed his hand. **

"**Daph. Can I ask you something?" he said softly.**

"**Of course." She answered.**

"**When he asked you to marry him, it took you a while to answer. Did you… even for a second think about saying yes to him?" Dean avoided her eyes when he asked her.**

**She reached her hand up and pulled his face towards her, she leaned in and kissed him.**

"**No.. He's not the one I'm in love with."**

**His eyes widened at the end of her sentence.**

**She nodded and pulled him back on the bed on top of her. He kissed her lips, and trailed over to the side of her neck, a soft breathless moan escaped her lips. His hand found it's way under her shirt and cupped her breast as their breathing intensified.**

"**Dean." said a rough, dominating male voice.**

**Dean quickly jumped up off of the bed, and Daphne.**

**Daphne sat up. "What the fuck is going on?"**

**As she looked at a dark haired, blue eyed man, in a business suit and long tan trench coat.**

**Dean sighed "What is it Cas?"**

"**Castiel?" Daphne said looking him up and down.**

**Cas nodded "Daphne."**

**Her eyes bugged out.**

"**Dean we need you." Castiel said in a serious tone.**

"**This isn't a good time." Dean said.**

"**This is urgent, Dean." He replied.**

**Daphne stood up and smoothed her clothes out. Castiel walked up to her and stood just inches away. Daphne faced him and raised her eyebrows. He slightly tilted his head to one side and watched her intently, as if he were trying to figure something out.**

**Clearly uncomfortable with Cas standing that close to her, Dean asked "What's so urgent?" **

**Not taking his eyes off of Daphne, Castiel said "Dean, we need to speak alone."**

**Daphne stepped around him, and walked up to Dean, she looked behind her shoulder to find Cas still watching her.**

"**I need to be leaving anyways." **

"**Do you want me drive you somewhere?" **

"**No." She shook her head and gave him a light smile.**

"**Tell Sam I said goodbye."**

**Dean nodded and gave her one last passionate kiss before she walked out the door.**

**-------------**

_A/N - Thank you for all of the reviews!!_

_It's about t get more interesting!!_

_I've got big plans for Daphne._

_:) please review_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

-----------

Four and half months later. Daphne has been living in Chicago, Illinois, and works for the Chicago Tribune.

--

Daphne briskly walked down the city street to her apartment building. Took the elevator to the 6th floor, unlocked her door and went in. She glanced around her small one bedroom apartment, decorated in neutral tans and browns.

She sat down at her computer desk, and pulled her sandwich and the bowl of soup out of her bag from the local deli.

She continued writing her story for the paper.

Her phone rang, she quickly grabbed it and looked at the screen, her heart skipped a couple beats when she saw his name.

"Dean, thank god. I was really starting to worry. Bobby told me about the siren." She breathed into the phone.

"Hey Daph, everything's okay."

"I know that voice, everything is not okay, Bobby told me that the siren made you fight each other and.."

Dean cut her off. "We're fine."

"Alright… alright." She said.

"How's everything going?" he asked.

She sighed heavily into the phone.

"Whats going on Daph?"

She read the new email from her boss about updates to the story she was working on.

"I can't do it anymore." She said defeated.

Dean opened his bottle of beer, and sat down on the couch in the hotel room.

"Can't do what?"

"This normal life shit. I'm over it."

Dean took a drink of his beer. "Your over it? I thought that's what you wanted."

"It was. But now I'm writing an article about local disappearances, and It's demonic. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Daphne, if you want a normal life…"

She cut him off.

"Are you serious? You've done nothing but try and make me feel guilty about this since I moved here." She said, slamming her laptop shut, and leaning back in her chair.

Dean took another drink of his beer, and couldn't help but smile a little bit at her remark.

"Oh I wouldn't say trying to make you feel guilty.. Why did it work?" He said playfully.

She let out a little laugh.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Ugh! Dean I got to go, there is someone at the door. This lady down the hall keeps coming to borrow stuff."

Dean laughed. "Alright, Well don't forget to be a friendly neighbor." he said sarcastically

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Daph."

Daphne went to the door, and let her neighbor have a cup of sugar and some eggs.

Daphne tossed and turned in her bed, she reached over to the right and grabbed her cell phone off of the bedside table. She groaned when she saw it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

She sat up and turned the t.v on, she tuned in just in time to catch the last 45 minutes of Dirty Dancing..

When it was almost over she checked the time on her phone again, and tossed it in the bed beside her.

"Daphne.. Are you okay? Daph?" She heard a faint almost mechanical voice saying.

She looked around the room, and reached for the remote it was then she noticed her phone was connected to a call.

"Daphne?" the voice said again.

She quickly put her phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Daph, what the hell's going on, are you okay?" Dean asked.

Daphne chuckled.

"This isn't funny, you call me in the middle of the night and don't say anything. I didn't know what was going on."

"Aw, look at you sounding all worried." She said as she watched the ending dance scene. "Anyways though, I'm really sorry. I must have accidentally redialed your number."

"It's alright, I couldn't sleep anyways." He said.

She sensed it again, the pain in his voice, he wasn't telling her something.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's been on your mind?" She asked as she turned the t.v off.

She heard him breath in deep.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Damnit, Dean I've got to go there is someone at the door."

"Wait, Daph, don't hang up, its after 3 in the morning. If your going to answer the door, at least keep me on the phone."

She sighed as she got up off of the bed. "Alright, hold on." She said as she opened up the door to see a tall man with light brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button up long sleeve shirt, and black pants.

He smiled sinisterly at her, "Hello Daphne, your looking ravishing this evening, I hope I didn't wake you." he said.

Dean's heart stopped at the sound of the familiar voice.

She raised her eyebrows…"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked getting a better grip on the door.

"DAPHNE, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!." Dean yelled into the phone.

The man looked her up and down, he licked his bottom lip and said "Dean sure does know how to pick them, You'll make a beautiful canvas, Daphne…"

Chills ran down her spine at the way he said her name.

"DAPHNE, GET OUT!." she heard Dean yell from the phone in her hand.

She dropped her phone and tried to slam the door shut, but he threw it back open, knocking her into the living room, breaking the coffee table.

--

Dean heard the phone fall to the ground, and a loud crash. His heart beat faster as he heard several more crashes and thuds.

Followed by silence..

-------

A/N.

Thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing!

PLease, keep leaving me reviews!!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

**-----------**

"SAM! GET UP!!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his bag.

Sam sat up startled. "Dean? What is it?"

Dean looked at him, pure horror apparent in his eyes. "Alistair has Daphne."

Sam jumped up, threw his stuff in his bag, and followed Dean out the door.

Dean started driving towards Chicago.

"How do you know Alistair has her?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I was on the phone with her, when he showed up…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"We'll get her Dean." Sam tried to sound reassuring.

"Or what's left of her." Dean said as he stared at the road.

--

Daphne tried to kick and scream, but it was useless they had her hands bound, and her mouth gagged. She was being dragged out of a side exit of the apartment building, she was panicking so much she didn't even feel how cold the night air was.

They pulled her into the van that was waiting in the ally. It was then she realized how cold it was outside, the only clothes she had on was a sweatshirt and short-shorts. She shivered, not only from the cold, but from the feeling of death that surrounded her.

After a 10 minute drive, they pulled up to an old, abandoned store building. They dragged her inside. She was being held still by two men, who looked at her with black eyes.

The man who had came to her door walked around in front of her, flashed her another sinister smile and it appeared as if his eyes rolled back into his head, they were all white.

He reached forward and untied the cloth they used to gag her.

She debated screaming, but realized that she might only put someone in danger if they followed her voice.

He walked around her as if he were circling his prey, he faced her again.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, you are quite a sight." He said, still smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat.

"Alistair, you might have heard of me, from Dean?"

Her heart stopped, Dean had told her very little of when he was in hell, but he had mentioned Alistair more than once, she knew he was one of the demons that tortured souls.

She immediately felt nauseous.

"Tie her down." Alistair barked at the two men holding her.

She tried to get away, and fight them off, but it was useless. They pulled her sweatshirt off of her, and tied her down to a freezing cold table.

Alistair walked up to the side of the table, she heard a clink as he laid a knife down beside her. He rolled his sleeves up. She looked around the room, she was now half-naked, tied to a table, in a room with 3 demons.

She closed her eyes for a minute, swallowed hard, and vowed to herself that she wouldn't give Alistair what he wanted, no matter what he did to her.

"Tell me Daphne, are you a screamer?" he asked as he picked up the cloth they had gagged her with earlier.

She didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker." He muttered as he tied the gag back on her.

She tried to squirm around, trying desperately to free her arms, but she couldn't move at all. She realized she wasn't getting out of this one.

He picked his knife back up. "Lets get started." he said.

She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of the knife on her lower stomach. She tried to brace herself, but then she felt the knife be lifted. She fluttered her eyes open.

He leaned over and looked at her, removing the gag.

"You are beautiful." He traced her jaw line with the edge of the knife.

"What do you want?" She asked, regretting how weak her voice sounded.

"Where's Dean?" He asked.

She snorted. "I'll never tell you."

"Tell me Daphne, Is he close?"

"Go ahead, kill me. You'll never get the answer out of me." She hissed.

"Kill you? No… At least not right now, I'm going to take my time with you. We do have all day." He smiled a wicked grin that made her stomach turn.

He replaced the gag over her mouth.

He reached over to her left hand, he took 3 of her fingers and bent them all the way back, she yelped in pain as they all snapped.

Tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Every hour that you don't tell me what I want to know, I will break something else."

"Now, let's get to the good part!"

She couldn't believe this was happening.

He picked his knife up.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could get away. She bit down hard on the cloth gag, as she felt the knife cut across her lower stomach, again and again.

He spoke while he carved, he was completely calm, his voice normal as if her were carrying on a conversation.

"You and Dean go way back huh? We have quite a history ourselves. Has Dean told you much about me? He never once mentioned you."

She could feel the metal of the knife cutting deep into her right side.

She couldn't help but scream out.

"Ah! Now we're getting somewhere." he said as he pushed the blade in deeper and slowly dragged it over to the side.

She let out a deep rooted cry, it belted out from her core. She couldn't breath, she was getting choked on mucus and tears.

He looked back at her face.

And removed the gag, "Were you trying to say something?"

"No!" She choked out.

"My mistake." He said coolly, as he cut her some more.

"You didn't answer my question. Did Dean tell you all about me and our time together?"

He paused for a response.

She said nothing.

He moved the knife up to her upper abdominal area and made a deep incision starting at the center of her ribcage and slowly pulled the blade down till it cut through her skin and clanked against the table.

"Did he tell you about when he stood where I'm standing?" He paused again.

She looked at him confused.

"No?" He asked.

"NO!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm offended, he was my best student." He smiled at her again.

For a minute she couldn't feel the physical pain she was in.

"Student?" She asked.

He laughed a laugh that shook her back to reality, and back to the pain.

"I will just have to fill you in… but first, have you changed your mind about telling me where I can find him?"

"Never."

"Very well then."

He made a fist in the air and brought it down hard right on her left collar bone.

She screamed in agony.

He waited a minute, until she was just sobbing from the pain, and no longer screaming, and he did the same to the right collar bone.

"Two for one." He said, though she couldn't hear him through her shrill screams.

"Now, Now." He said as he used his blood covered hand to smooth some of her hair down.

"This could all be over, just tell me where he's at."

She laid there in silence, listening to her blood dripping onto the floor.

"I'll never tell you, it doesn't matter what you do." She said, still sobbing in pain.

"We will see." Alistair said.

He took the knife and deepened the incision he made on her right side.

She whined as he made another cut, just as deep beside that one.

As he continued to slice her up, he started to talk again.

"Time is different in hell, Daphne. A lot slower, A month up here, feels like 10 years down there."

She tried to block his voice out.

"I told you Dean was my student, but I didn't tell you how I carved him into pieces everyday. Sliced him till there wasn't anything left… for about 30 years."

She screamed a deafening shriek as he took his knife and flayed the skin off of the top of her right thigh.

"He was a hard one to break, but break him I did." He said with a smug half-smile.

"I gave him an offer at the end of each and everyday, all he had to do was pick up a blade, do the torturing. And pick up that blade he did, he cut into them, carved them up one side and down the other."

She lay there her body shaking from the pain, and the cold.

"Your lying, he'd never do that." She yelled.

"Yes, he did. For 10 years, until those pathetic roaches pulled him out of the pit. It's a shame to, he was marvelous."

She didn't want to believe him, but she knew something had happened to Dean in hell, and she knew Alistair was telling her the truth.

He looked down at his watch. "Damn, an hour and half, you are quite the distraction, aren't you?"

He untied her left arm.

"Have you came around yet?" He asked.

"NO!" She screamed.

"No? Your not going to tell me? Or No, you don't want me to break your arm?"

She took a deep breath, ragged with fear.

"No, I won't fucking tell you." She yelled at him, grimacing in pain.

He held her arm out off the table with one hand, and brought his other hand down hard causing her arm to break at the elbow.

She yelled out in pain, as vomit rose up in her throat, she couldn't breath and started choking on it.

He let go of her arm, letting it dangle off the table.

"Oh no you don't." He said as he grabbed her head and forced it sideways, allowing the vomit to run out of her mouth. She started gagging and threw up some more.

She was able to get in a couple of deep breaths.

"That's better, can't you have checking out to early on me, now can I?"

She tried to move her left arm, but it was pointless. Three and a half hours had already passed.

----

Dean ran out of the gas station, and jumped back in the car.

"Maybe you should let me drive for a while." Sam said.

"No." Dean said blankly as he sped down the road.

"Dean, at the very least it's another 6 hour drive, I think you need to let me drive so you can try and get some rest."

"I shouldn't have let her go, Sammy."

Sam sighed not sure what to say to his brother. "Dean, you had no way of knowing. This isn't your fault."

Dean shook his head, not believing a word of what Sam said.

"We're going to find her in time." Sam said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sam, I know the things he's going to do to her." Dean said, with tears stinging his eyes.

Sam winced.

------

Alistair pulled the blade out of another cut he had made.

Glancing at his watch.

"I am not keeping my word today, I told you every hour, and it's been another 2 hours. My, my, how time flies when your having fun."

He walked down the table a little ways, looking around the room.

His eyes stopped on a thick block of wood laying up against one of the walls.

"Bring that here." He said to one of the other demons.

The demon did as he had been instructed.

Alistair took the block of wood, looked at her. "Dean?" He questioned.

"No." She said, her voice strong.

He slammed the block of wood down , on her right knee cap.

Her whole body shook as she started chocking on more vomit.

He quickly went and held her head over to the side again, until she got it all out.

"Just can't hold it together, can you Daphne?"

She breathed heavily, still coughing.

He stood there patiently, until she caught her breath.

"Have we had a change of heart?" He asked.

She just looked at him through her watery eyes.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

She glared at him.

He reached over, position both hands on either side of her, with each of his thumbs over the last rib on both sides.

He slowly, and forcefully pushed down, until there were 2 sickening snaps.

"OH GOD!" She cried out hysterically.

He threw his head back and laughed. "God, can't help you now Daphne, only you can help yourself."

He picked the knife back up.

"Where was I?" He wondered out loud.

He took the knife to the top of her lower right arm. Just as he had done to her thigh he cut a strip of skin right off.

She cried out, and heard the skin land in a puddle of blood on the floor, with a sickening slap.

--

"Dean, come on. If we show up and he does have her, your going to be useless if you don't get some rest." Sam said as Dean stood pumping the gas into the Impala.

"Can it not pump the damn gas any faster!?!" He shouted at the gas pump, resulting in several people nearby looking over in their direction.

"Did you hear me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sammy I heard you." Dean said slamming the hose back into it's spot on the pump.

Dean ran into the building to pay, and Sam got into the drivers seat.

Dean ran back out and got into the passenger seat.

Sam sped off.

--

He set the knife down the metal table beside her.

"Another hour already, I can't believe it."

She could feel herself getting weaker, she knew she had lost a lot of blood.

"What do you say? You tell me where to find Dean. I'll let you go, if you make it to a hospital, you just might make it."

She struggled to move, but it was pointless, she had a broken leg, even is she did manage to get free she wouldn't make it far at all.

She looked at him.

"I could't make it to a hospital."

"Then I could put you out of your misery, tell me where he's at."

"Never."

"You must have eaten your Wheatie's today."

He chuckled at his own joke, and walked down to the foot of the table. Untied her left leg, held onto her foot and turned it until her ankle snapped, the bone now protruding out of her leg.

She slammed her head back on the table as she screamed out.

He picked the knife back up..

--

Sam looked over at Dean who had fell asleep only a few minutes ago. He pulled to a stop at a redlight, and took a drink of demon blood from his flask. He hoped he was strong enough to kill Alistair when they got there. Dean started twitching, Sam watched him. Dean squirmed around and yelled "DAPHNE..NO!" He snapped awake and looked around.

"It's okay Dean." Sam said.

Dean rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed.

---

She started convulsing from choking on her vomit.

"uh,uh,uh." Alistair said, as he tilted her head to the side.

She whined as the bile ran out of her mouth.

"Trying to leave so soon, we're just getting to the good parts!"

He looked at his watch again.

"What do you say?"

Her chest moved up and down with her labored breathing.

"I told you it doesn't matter what you do, your not going to get a damn thing out of me, you son of a bitch." She hissed.

He took the block of wood, and smashed her left shoulder with it.

She yelled out, tears streaming down the sides of her face, puddling up onto the table.

"Daphne, do you know there is a special place in hell for vampires?" He asked, as he moved onto cutting her legs.

Her eyes widened.

"The only thing you have in common with your mother is your looks, other than that you are nothing like her." He smiled wickedly. "I worked on her for years, until she got hurled deeper into the pit."

Daphne, cried more, not only for her sake but for her mothers.

"You should have seen the things I did to her, I would show you, but my tools are limited here." Alistair said.

---

A Little while later..

---

"Dean.. Dean.. Wake up!." Sam said.

Dean looked around "Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"About an hour and half outside of Chicago." Sam said watching traffic.

Dean sat up alert, and looked around. "Hang in there Daph, we're coming." He said so lightly that Sam barely heard him.

The sky was dark with clouds, and they could hear thunder off in the distance.

---

Daphne glanced towards an old dusty window as the room shook with thunder.

Alistair brushed some hair out of her face.

"What does he mean to you?" He asked curiously.

She blankly stared up at the cobweb covered, dusty ceiling.

He continued to carve away at her body, screaming and sobbing she prayed for the pain to stop.

Another hour had passed.

"Judging by your loss of blood, you don't have long left." He said.

"I'm not afraid to die." She said.

"You should be, but then again, maybe you should be more worried about what happens before you die." Alistair wiped the knife off on his shirt.

"How much does he mean to you? That you would endure all of this?" Alistair asked.

She bit down on her lip, and ignored him

Alistair rolled her onto one side, she wasn't even tied down anymore, but she couldn't get away. He pulled her right arm around behind her until her shoulder popped out of socket. She gasped, and cried out.

He let go of her and she fell back onto the table, her arm trapped underneath her.

He picked up his knife.

---

Dean opened the door to her apartment and him and Sam walked in. There were obvious signs of a struggle. They searched her tiny apartment, but there was no sign of her or Alistair. Dean found her phone laying on the ground and stuck it in his pocket.

Sam sat down at her computer and started looking for possible places Alistair might have taken her.

"Dean, about 10 minutes from here there is an abandoned building, it's pretty far back off of the road."

"Let's go." Dean said.

---

"I'm going to give you one last chance." He said as he took the knife out of her side.

"Where is he?"

She could feel herself starting to fade away.

Weakly she replied "Go to hell."

He cocked his head to the side, "They just keep sending me back here." He said with a twisted smile.

He took the knife and stabbed it right into one of her lungs.

She gasped for air, and started choking on blood.

"It's been a pleasure Daphne."

He took his hand and flicked it to the side, sending her body flying through the air, she went through an old thin wall and her body landed violently on the ground.

**--------**

_A/N._

_…Thank you to all of you who keep reading and reviewing!!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

----------

Dean turned down the empty street and sped up as he saw the building. He parked the Impala, it was raining now, and dark outside. They entered the building, flashlights out.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said completely defeated as he saw a metal table covered in blood.

Sam shined his flashlight to see what Dean was walking over to.

Dean stood beside the table, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the amount of blood. He noticed something on the floor and picked up her sweatshirt. He then saw a flap of skin laying on the floor. Vomit came up in to the back of his throat, he swallowed it back down as tears ran down his face.

Sam walked around the building. He walked through a doorway and shined his light around the room.

His heart stopped when he saw Daphne, laying face down on the floor, completely covered in blood, debris, and dust from the wall she had been thrown through.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, as he walked over to her.

He dropped to his knee's beside her, letting his flashlight fall from his hand and hit the floor with a thud. She was half naked, her limbs almost all in directions they shouldn't go, he noticed a strip of skin missing from her arm.

Dean ran in their direction and dropped to floor beside them.

She didn't appear to be moving.

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes wide.

Dean reached out a shaky hand, to feel for a pulse. When he touched her neck, she moved her head, and let out an almost inaudible yelp.

"DAPHNE!" Dean said.

He quickly took his jacket off and Sam carefully helped him wrap her up in it.

As gently as he could Dean lifted her up in his arms. The movement made her whole body hurt, she whined, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dean got into the backseat, and carefully held her broken body in his arms. Sam quickly took off his jacket and covered her up with it. Her lips were starting to turn blue.

Sam got in and drove as quickly as he could towards the hospital.

Dean brushed her wet, bloody, matted hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry Daph, I'm sorry." He said over and over.

Sam watched them in the rear-view mirror with a pained expression on his face.

Daphne slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Dean.

"Dean…" She said as she started to drift back into the darkness.

Dean leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't you leave me Daph, Damnit don't you go anywhere." His voice strained as he choked back tears.

"I…m….sorry…" again the darkness was calling her.

"Don't you be sorry, Your not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes.

Dean let out a ragged breath as a tear fell off of his chin and onto her face.

He watched her closely, she took short shallow breaths, as she was breathing her throat was making gurgling noises.

"Hang in there Daph, please, don't leave me." Dean whispered.

Sam turned into the hospital parking lot, and right up to the E.R doors.

Dean carried her inside.

"WE NEED SOME MELP!" Dean yelled, as he walked through the door.

A nurse looked up "Oh my god." She said as she grabbed a gurney and ran towards them. Dean laid her down gently on the bed and they took her through he double doors.

The receptionist instructed them to have a seat. A little while later two police officers came in and asked what happened.

Dean sat there and stared ahead, tears still slipping out of his eyes.

Sam quickly came up with a story of how Daphne, had ran into some trouble with a local gang.

The cops took the story down and left.

Three hours later, a doctor came out of the double doors, his white jacket covered in blood. He walked up to Sam and Dean.

"Are you the ones who brought in Miss Tayler?" He asked, looking at Dean's bloody shirt.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked, his voice shaky.

The doctor looked down at his feet.

"It's amazing she's not dead. The amount of damage done to this poor girl.." He shook his head in disbelief. "She has a crushed knee cap and shoulder, A broken elbow, ankle, fingers, and ribs, she has several fractures along her spinal cord, a dislocated shoulder, and she has a punctured lung that has now collapsed. She has been through unimaginable hell." The doctor stopped again.

He took a deep breath and continued "She was so badly cut up, her insides were almost on the outside, this is the worst case I have ever seen."

"Is she alright?" Dean asked again.

The doctor shrugged. "As I said it's a miracle she's not already dead. I don't think she can pull through this. There are hundreds of surgeries we need to do, and she is to weak to even go through one. I am so sorry. She's awake now, drifting in and out of consciousness. You might want to go in and see her now, I don't think she'll be here much longer."

"Could you take us to her room?" Sam asked.

"Of course, follow me."

They both followed him back to her room.

They had her hooked up to all kinds of machines. Dean took a look around the room, and felt his knees almost give out.

"Hey boys." She said weakly

Dean rushed to her side. Another tear slid down his face, he sat down his legs we're starting to give out on him.

"Daph.." He said his voice so shaky.

"Stop it." She said.

Dean looked at her confused.

"Stop crying, it makes you look like a girl." She said her voice raspy, she gave him a weak smile.

Sam walked to the other side of her bed. "Hey Daphne."

She slowly turned her head in his direction.

"Sam." She said.

She coughed, and tears streamed down her face, then she drifted off again.

Sam looked at her, he didn't know what to do or say.

Dean managed to clear his throat. "Sam, why don't you… umm.. Get a coffee?"

Understanding his brother needed some time alone with her, he nodded, and walked out of the room.

Dean starred at the heart monitor screen, and shook his head.

She woke back up, she was getting ready to open her eyes to see if anyone was still there was Dean started talking.

"Daphne… I don't know if you can hear me." He paused.

She deiced not to open her eyes, to let him say what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

He took a deep breath.

"Daph, I never forgot about you. All those years we were apart, I called Bobby every week to ask how you were, and where you were at. I wanted to call you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. You think the body count rises around you, but it's almost like my family is cursed. I didn't want you getting hurt, and I was scared. Daph, the way I feel about you, even then I've never felt it before, and it scared the hell out of me."

She could hear him getting choked up.

"I love you Daph, I always have, and I always will. Those years we spent apart were hard enough, the only thing that got me by was knowing you we're still out there. I don't want to live these next years without you."

He took hold of her right hand, it hurt her elbow and shoulder blade, but she didn't move.

"If we had the option, I'd spend the rest of a normal life with you. I love you." he said through his tears.

He watched her closely as a single tear fell out of the corner of her eye.

"Daph?" He asked quietly,

She turned her head and faced him, her eyes wet with tears.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, as he adjusted in his seat.

"For all of it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, drying his face.

"I didn't want to interrupt you… and somehow I don't think you would have said that if you thought I was awake." She said, she couldn't help but smile.

Sam quietly opened the door, and peeked in. He saw Dean sitting beside her holding her hand crying, and Daphne laying there crying. He looked down, and gently pulled the door shut.

"What did Alistair want?" Dean asked.

"It's not important." she replied

"Daphne."

"Dean."

"What did he want?"

"You don't want to know." she said

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Please, just tell me."

She sighed. "He wanted to know where you were at."

His whole face contorted in pain.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Dean asked.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you too."

She turned her head and looked up at the ceiling, trying to regain her composure.

She looked back at him.

"I'm leaving Dean, I can feel it. I'm not going to be here very long. You need to go on without me." She said as strongly as she could manage.

"I don't want to, not without you Daph."

"You don't mean that.."

"Yes, I do."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Dean." a voice said from behind them.

Dean turned to see Castiel standing there.

"You are needed." He said emotionless.

"Not now Cas." Dean barked at him.

"This is urgent." Castiel replied.

Castiel looked over at Daphne.

"Cas, can't you fix her?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't have orders to do it."

"Screw your orders.." Dean started to yell at him, but stopped when he heard her heart monitor making a noise.

"I don't want to be fixed." She said.

"Daph.."

"No Dean, I really don't. I'm so tired."

Tears came back to his eyes.

Castiel walked over closer to her bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Alistair." She replied, she was getting weaker and had to strain to say it.

Castiel looked back at Dean, "We have him."

Dean's eyes widened "You have Alistair?"

"Yes, and we need you." Castiel said.

Dean looked at Daphne, "No Cas, I'm not leaving her."

"Dean." She squeaked out.

He leaned over the bed trying to hear her better.

"Go."

"No way, I'm not leaving you."

"Dean, Go get the bastard."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?'

She nodded.

He kissed her again, and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered back to him.

He looked back at Castiel. "Okay." He said.

In an instant Dean and Castiel were gone.

She drifted in and out a couple times.

"Daphne."

She opened her eyes, to see Sam standing there.

"Where's Dean?"

"Castiel took him, they've got Alistair." She said softly.

Sam's eyes widened. He looked towards the door of her room and back at her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

She smiled a weak smile, "No, it doesn't matter who's here… it's still going to end up the same.. Go find Dean." She said.

Sam nodded, and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Sam." She said tearfully.

"Bye Daphne." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

-----------------

A/N- thank you all for reading, and for reviewing!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

----------

A couple minutes after Sam left her hospital room, her monitor flat lined, the doctor and nurses rushed in and tried to resuscitate her but all their efforts proved useless, she was gone.

---

--

-

Daphne was having a dream, it was her wedding day, her dad was walking her down the isle towards her groom. He turned to face her, it was Dean. Her heart jumped a few beats. As she got closer though his face changed, the closer she got the more he looked like Alistair. She looked to her dad, who stared back at her with coal black eyes. She tried to turn and run away, but she couldn't get away.

She snapped awake and looked around the hospital room. She looked down she was dressed in her jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. She moved her fingers, she wasn't in any pain, she pulled her shirt up and examined her stomach, not even a scratch.

"Your back in one piece." She looked up to see a tall, older man in a suit and tie looking at her.

She sat up farther. "What are you?" she demanded to know.

He smiled a smug, cocky smile. "I'm Zachariah."

She scoffed, "I didn't ask who you are, I asked what you are." Her tone was harsh.

"I'm an angel."

She stood up and faced him. "An angel?"

He nodded.

"Castiel said he couldn't save me."

"I am Castiel's superior, I got sent here, thing's aren't quiet getting done as we had hoped." He said. As he looked out the window.

She rubbed her hand over the spot on her arm that he had cut the skin off of, there was no sign of anything ever being out of place.

"Why me? Why did you save me?" She asked.

He smiled.

She cringed, there was something about his smile she didn't trust.

"We need you in mint condition, Daphne." he said to her.

"Mint condition? For what?" she asked, scared.

"All in good time, you will find out."

She slightly shivered.

"Then what do I do in the mean time?" She asked.

"What you do best Daphne, hunt. Stop wallowing in your own self-pity, get yourself a new car, and hunt." He said as he held out her purse.

She took it from him, and he was gone.

---

She walked over to the hospital room phone. "Shit." She muttered as she realized she didn't know anyone's phone number.

She cautiously walked out of the hospital room, avoiding being seen.

She darted swiftly out the front door. She thought back to what Zachariah said.

"Car." She said out loud.

She looked across the street to see a Hummer Dealership.

She smiled ear to ear, remembering the huge insurance payment she had gotten from the house fire.

She walked over to the dealership, and almost an hour later she emerged with keys to a brand new, dark blue H3 Hummer.

She climbed in, and turned it on.

Driving down the street, she felt like she was driving a bus, she was so much higher up than she was in her Charger.

She pulled up to her apartment, and ran inside to pack some of her things, she packed a couple bags with her clothes, and what weapons she had left.

She looked for her phone but couldn't find it. She picked up her house phone and dialed her number, she listened for her phone to ring.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

Her heart stopped. She took the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Dean." She whispered into her empty apartment.

She sat down at her computer and turned the G.P.S tracking on her cell phone. She saw where they were, sighed and shut her computer, packed the rest of her things, and left.

She drove to a town in northern, Indiana.

She got a hotel room.

That night her sleep was full of nightmares.

The next morning she checked the G.P.S tracking on her phone. There was nothing. She called her phone and it went straight to her voicemail.

She closed her eyes, and all she could see was Alistairs face. She stood up grabbed her keys and ran for the door.

Late that night she returned to her hotel room, with all new weapons, and a newly built compartment behind the backseat in her Hummer.

She slept a little better that night, but still had nightmares.

For the next couple days she couldn't see where her phone was.

Finally she got on and checked, and she saw where they were.

She threw her stuff in her car and left.

She drove all day and part of the night, She stopped at a hotel and slept for the rest of the night. The next day she headed out again, she used her G.P.S system in her car to find the way.

She slowed down as there were cops blocking the bridge she needed.

She pulled up and rolled her window down, as an officer walked up to her.

"What's going on?" She asked, flashing him a friendly smile.

"The bridge is out."

"Oh, umm. Is there a side street I can take, I really need to see a couple of friends, that are staying across this bridge."

"No, I'm sorry Ma'am, the only way in or out of the town is over the bridge."

She thanked him, and headed off to see Bobby, his house wasn't that long of a drive from where she was.

--

Bobby was standing in the kitchen over the stove frying a hamburger, when he heard gravel crunching as a car approached. He looked up and saw a big dark blue hummer, pulling in.

"What the hell?" He said.

His eyes got huge when he saw Daphne hop out.

The last time he had talked to Dean, he had said that Alistair had sliced her to pieces, and she wasn't going to make it.

He grabbed a bottle of holy water, and a silver knife.

She knocked on the door, shivering as the cold air smacked her in the face.

Bobby opened the door, and before she could say anything, he threw the holy water in her face, and cut the back of her hand with the knife.

She looked at him stunned.

"What the hell? It's me, Bobby." She said.

"Daphne, Dean told me that you weren't going to make it…" He said, his eyes glossy from a few tears.

She walked in and he handed her a towel, she dried off her face.

Bobby looked her up and down. "How the hell are you alive? Let alone up and moving around. Damn neared every bone in your body was broken, you were cut all to hell."

She closed her eyes for a second. "Yeah, I remember. An angel named Zachariah brought me back."

Bobby raised his eyebrow. 'Why?"

She shrugged "All he said was he needed me in mint condition."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it."

Bobby got himself a beer, and handed her one.

She sat down in an old chair, and leaned back. The room was silent. She looked at the pentagram tattoo she had on her wrist, the symbol was to keep her from getting possessed. She ran her finger over it, she had shades of blue and purple lightly swirled around it. Now she regretted the color choices, they made it look like she had a bruise on her wrist.

Just then the phone rang, Bobby picked it up.

"Hello?" She saw Bobby smile.

"Dean, there's someone here who wants to talk.."

Daphne's eyes bugged out, and she darted across the small room, grabbed the phone and hung up.

"What in the sam hell are you doing?" Bobby asked confused.

She handed him the phone back.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I don't know, I can't talk to him yet." She said as she looked down at the outdated carpet.

"You have to tell him your alright, He thinks your dead.." He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Please, Bobby." She said pleading.

He sighed, and gave her a look letting her know she had won.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, sorry about that I dropped the phone." He lied. Giving Daphne a disappointed look.

He talked for a little while longer and hung up the phone.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He replied.

"How is he?"

"You could have found out for yourself."

"Bobby, come on."

He sighed in a defeated tone.

He told her that they had a confrontation with Lilith, and about a prophet named Chuck. Once Bobby had finished filling her in he said. "Daphne, he's pretty torn up."

She waved her hand in the air, signaling him to stop.

"I don't need a lecture." She said slightly defensive.

"I'm not giving you a lecture, I'm just saying you need to tell him, or I will. I can't let him suffer.."

She cut in, "Bobby I'm going to tell him, I promise."

---

Later on the next day she was sitting in her hotel room, starring at her computer that was sitting over on the table.

"Come on Daph, pull it together." She said as she stood up and walked over to the computer.

She brought up the screen for the tracking on her phone, and saw they were in Windom, Minnesota.

She packed her things and left.

After a couple days of driving, she arrived in the town. She pinpointed her cell phone to a hospital, as she headed there, she passed the Impala heading the opposite way.

She turned around and followed them to their hotel room.

Her heart felt like it had jumped up into her throat when she saw Dean get out of the driver's side.

She looked up in the mirror at herself, "Come on." she said trying to encourage herself to get out of the car.

She got out and walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked. She thought about running, but the door opened.

Sam stood in the doorway, his eyes were huge.

She looked down at her feet and back at his face, "Hey Sam."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

She glanced from side to side awkwardly, "Before you soak me with holy water, or cut me with silver… it's really me, you can call and ask Bobby.

Sam stepped to the side, still silent.

She nodded her head in thanks, once inside the room Sam said "Daphne.." His voice almost in a whisper.

She looked at him, and he splashed holy water in her face.

"It's really me." She said, with water dripping from her hair and off of her face.

She noticed a black t-shirt on the corner of one the beds, she picked it up to dry her face off, but the minute she put it to her face she breathed in. It was Dean's shirt, she loved his scent. She breathed in again.

"How the hell are you…?" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Alive? The angels.. For some reason, they need me in one piece." She said with a sigh.

She raised his shirt to her face again and took in another deep breath.

She put the shirt back on the bed, "I umm… I gotta get out of here." She said as she started for the door.

Sam got in her way, grabbed her arm and made a small cut with a silver blade.

He looked shocked when she didn't have a reaction to the silver.

"Damnit, I said it was me." She shot at him.

"Where are you going?" He said, raising his voice.

"I need.. Some air." She said, really feeling like she couldn't breath.

"NO." Sam yelled.

"What the hell Sam? Move!" she said back in a slightly raised voice.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE DEAN? HE'S A WRECK, AND YOUR NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE KNOWS YOUR ALIVE." Sam yelled back at her.

She took a step back, he didn't seem like himself.

"SAM? WHO'S HERE?" said a voice from down the hallway.

Daphne, turned around to face the hallway as she heard a door open.

--

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! please, keep it up!

:)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

--------------

Her heart started beating faster, her knee's started to feel weak, and it felt like her chest was going to cave in, she glanced around the room trying to find a way out, but Sam was blocking the only exit.

"Sam?" Dean said as he rounded the corner.

Standing there in just a towel, loosely gathered around his waist, his hair messily clung to his head, and water dripped down his perfectly chiseled body.

She held her breath and lightly bit her bottom lip.

Dean stopped once he spotted her. His eyes slightly narrowed as if he were in pain.

He glanced to his right, grabbed a knife off a nearby table with his free hand, and started toward her.

Sam quickly pushed her behind him. "STOP!"

Dean slowed, and stopped about a foot in front of his brother.

"Dean, it's really her." Sam paused a moment and then stepped to the side.

She watched his chest rise and fall with his un-even breathing.

In that spilt second, she wished she had fled the room.

"Daphne.." He said, his voice un-even with emotion.

She stared into his eyes, she couldn't tell if the water running down his face was from his wet hair, or if they were tears, but there was no mistaking her own tears for water.

His eyes were still narrowed, trying to make sense of it all.

He opened his mouth and paused for a moment, trying to decide what to ask her first.

She quickly swatted her tears away, and nervously looked down at her feet, She didn't know what to say either.

Sam looked at the both of them and said "I'm going to get some air." He quickly left.

She looked back up at Dean.

He shut his eyes for a couple seconds and reopened them, as if he was imagining her standing there.

"How…What…How.." He stuttered, unable to find the words.

Her eyes fluttered to the towel. "Maybe.. You should.. Put some clothes on.." She managed to say.

Dean nodded, still speechless and went back into the bathroom.

Her hand quickly went to her stomach, she felt sick, she couldn't breath. She quietly opened the door, and walked outside.

She took a couple of steps, Alistair's voice filled her head. "He was my best student." She shivered involuntarily.

"Come on Daphne, You're fine, you're alright." she whispered into the cold night air.

She glanced up at her car, and thought about leaving, but she couldn't bring herself to take another step away from where Dean was.

She still loved him, but now she didn't just see him when she looked at him, she saw Alistair to. She didn't blame Dean, knowing all to well what he went through day after day, she shuttered.

She took another deep breath, feeling the coldness fill her chest, and opened the door to find Dean sitting on the edge of one of the bed, head resting in one of his hands.

She turned to the shut the door behind her, she pushed it harder than she thought, and slammed the door.

"Damnit." She muttered, as she turned to see Dean standing there staring at her again.

"I.. uh.. Had to get some fresh air." She said apologetically.

His eyes were still slightly narrowed. "The hospital called me Daph, they said.. They said that you flat lined, that they lost you. How.."

He stopped, as if the words were to painful to even be said out loud.

She could see the pain apparent on his face, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she couldn't get her legs to move.

"Zachariah." Was all she could manage to reply.

Deans face contorted a little.

"You know him?" She questioned.

He nodded, remembering he was the one who alternated reality, to show him that no matter what road he had taken, him and Sam would have ended up in the same place.

"Why?" Dean asked, he quickly looked up at her, not meaning the question how it came out.

"Uhh." She said as she cocked her head to the side. "I'm not sure, all he told me was that I was needed in mint condition."

From the expression on his face, she knew he didn't like the sound of that.

Dean walked up to her, they stood there looking at each other until he reached his hand up and rubbed the side of her face. She leaned into his touch. He pulled her face close to his. "I really thought I lost you." He said as he kissed her, after a few seconds he pulled back, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed as she held onto him.

"Daph.. I… I'm so sorry." He said, keeping his grip tight.

"It's not your fault, Dean." she said softly.

"Yes, it is." He argued.

"No, It's not, I answered the door in the middle of the night with no weapon, I was stupid." She admitted.

"He wouldn't have came after you if it hadn't have been for me."

"Stop, it. It's over." She said.

She pulled back out of his grip and looked at him, her eyes wide. "It is over, isn't it, Alistairs dead, right Dean?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we took care of him." He said, not going into detail.

They sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm alright."

He looked at her with a doubtful look on his face. "Come on Daph."

"Really, I'm fine." She said, wishing she meant it.

"Daph, no one goes through what you've been through, and a couple days later is fine.."

She cut him off with a kiss.

"Dean, these past few days were hard, I didn't know where you were at, if you were alright. I wasn't even sure you'd want to see me."

"What? Why wouldn't I want to see.." He started, but she cut him off with another kiss.

"What I'm trying to say is I've felt like shit lately, and I want you to make me feel amazing, Dean."

With a seductive look in her eyes, she kissed him again. With in minutes their clothes were strewn among the room, leaving them both in only their underwear. She was on top, kissing him passionately. He held onto her thighs, feeling her smooth skin beneath his hands. Her hair fell around their faces as they continued to kiss.

He moved, allowing them gently to roll over into the center of the bed, with him on top. Their underwear fell to the floor . She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Their body's moved together rhythmically, their breathing heavy, as he kissed the side of her neck, he then ran his mouth over her collar bone, and back up until his mouth met hers again. She leaned her head back against the pillow, and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Moments later she was back on top, her hands pressed against his muscular chest, sweat glistening against his skin. She leaned her head back down, and kissed him and biting onto his bottom lip, she could feel his hot breath in her mouth.

They flipped again and now he was back on top, their breathing hastened, until they both reached their climax. He could feel her body slightly trembling underneath his own.

He laid down beside her, wrapping the sheet around the both of them and holding onto her tightly. She moved onto her side, and laid her head against his chest, still rising and falling heavily.

He stroked her hair. "Daphne." He said.

She raised up and looked at him.

"I meant what I said at the hospital, I love you.".

She moved up a little in the bed, and kissed him. "I know Dean, I love you too."

**-----**

_**A/N.**_

_**I apologize for it taking so long for an update, I had some really tough things going on. Things are starting to fall back into place now…. So hopefully I should be back to updating regularly.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and an even bigger thank you to all of you who leave reviews! **_

_**Seriously, you all make my day**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Later on that night she lay in the bed trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Alistair's face. The door to their room slowly opened.

She looked up to see Sam walking in.

She lay her head back down and pretended to be asleep. Sam climbed in the other bed and within minutes she could hear him breathing rhythmically, lightly snoring.

She sighed and tried to get comfortable, after an hour she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Daphne stood at the end of a long hallway.

"Hello?" She yelled, hearing her voice echoing back at her.

She opened up a door and looked in, she could see a figure sitting down, his back to the door.

She felt all of her pockets, and mentally slapped herself for not bringing a weapon. She took a couple steps forward, and gently placed her hand on the mans shoulder. She shook him lightly she gasped and jumped back as his head fell from his shoulders and rolled on the floor.

She put her hand over her mouth in shock, she walked backwards until she bumped into someone.

She whirled around.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Dean, thank god you're here what the hell is going on?"

He laid a blood stained knife down on a table, and said. "I was looking for you."

She noticed the knife, and started to back away from him.

"Daph, what is it? What's wrong?"

She screamed, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Deans mouth opened, but it was Alistair's voice that spoke.

"Your not leaving already are you? This party is just getting started."

Her body jumped involuntarily as she snapped awake.

She stared at Dean who was sleeping soundly beside her. A tinge of pain struck deep in her heart. She looked down at her hands and saw she was shaking.

She took a couple of deep calming breaths, and laid back down.

But she couldn't fall asleep next to him.

She grabbed her pillow, and went to the couch. A few stray tears ran down her face, she wanted to feel safe with Dean. But things had changed so much and the nightmares terrified her.

"Daphne!"

She fluttered her eyes open to see Dean standing above her.

She gasped and sat up so quickly she smacked heads with Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as he jumped back and held onto his nose.

"Shit! Dean I'm sorry!" She said apologetically as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked worried.

"I.. uhh. Couldn't sleep so I got up and watched some TV and must have fell asleep." she lied.

Dean looked at the black TV screen.

She sat up the rest of the way and crossed her legs underneath her.

Sam walked in the room holding a newspaper.

"I think we might have a case in New Jersey." He said.

Daphne listened to the details and nodded.

"We'll head out tomorrow." Dean said.

Daphne stood in the bathroom brushing her wet hair. She stopped and stared in the mirror her blue eyes staring back. The room was silent except for the water dripping from the shower head. Her mind wandered back to the sound of her blood running off that cold metal table and dripping onto the floor.

Her stomach turned as she remembered how helpless she felt laying there with Alistair above her.

She shook her head, and dried her hair. She kept her mind from running rampant as she applied some make-up.

She walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to try calling him again." Dean said as he raised his cell phone up his ear.

She leaned up against the wall, and watched them.

"No, still nothing." Dean said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked concerned.

"I just checked my phone and had a missed call from Chuck late last night."

"Chuck… the prophet?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and now I can't get through to his phone." Dean said.

"I think we should head over there." Sam said.

"What? No way. We need to head to New Jersey. We've got a possible case there." She argued.

"Daph, we should really go check on him." Dean said.

"He's got the angles watching out for him. I'm sure he's fine."

"No, we're going to make sure everything's alright." Dean said, in an end of conversation tone.

"Well, you go check on your prophet, and I'm going to New Jersey." She said, clearly irritated.

Dean looked at her confused.

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

She climbed up in to her Hummer and looked up to see Dean headed towards her.

She rolled her window down.

"A hummer?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes still irritated.

"Daph.. How the hell do you even afford to put gas a Hummer let alone buy one?" He questioned.

"I've got Aiden to thank for that." she said sarcastically.

Dean looked at her more confused than before.

"He blew my car and my house, remember?"

"Uh.. Yeah Daph, I remember that." He said, still confused.

"Yeah, huge insurance payment."

He nodded, now clear on what she had been referring to.

"This thing is so huge it's like a house on wheels!" She said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows showing that he didn't agree with the statement.

"Maybe it was time I let my Charger go anyways…" Her voice trailed off.

"Daph." He said, his voice flat.

She turned her head back to look at him, and got lost for a second in his green eyes.

"Just come with us to check on him, and then I promise we will head straight out to New Jersey." He said, his voice soft with a slight pleading tone.

She sighed.

"Come on" He said.

She looked back at him as he leaned in and kissed her, after a while they pulled back.

She smiled to herself.

"I guess I could go.. If he's in trouble your clearly going to need my help." she said.

Dean smiled.

She jumped out of her car and got into the backseat of the Impala.

On the way there, a song came on the radio she liked, and Dean turned the radio off.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I liked that song." She muttered.

"That song sucks, Daph. It's horrible."

His remark made her angrier than normal.

"Fuck you Dean!' She said.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Someone piss in your cheerios?" He asked, half jokingly.

"I didn't want to fucking check on him anyways."

Sam took a deep breath and looked out his window.

"Maybe, you shouldn't have came with us then." Dean said in a slightly raised voice.

She rolled her eyes but remained silent.

They pulled up in front of a house and Dean got out and headed towards the door, followed by Sam.

Daphne was standing behind the brothers, she tried to look around them, but it was useless.

Chuck opened the door, wearing a white stained t-shirt, boxer shorts, and an old tattered bath robe.

"Sam? Dean?" He questioned.

"Heya Chuck, can we come in?" Dean said.

Chuck nodded and stepped to the side allowing Sam and Dean to walk in.

He didn't look to see Daphne standing there, just shut the door right as she got up to it.

"Your shitting me!" She exclaimed to herself as she stared at the door that was just inches from her face.

-------------

_**A/N.**_

_**Not a very eventful chapter.. I know, I know..**_

_**I've been brainstorming today, and I've got some good story lines set for future chapters!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reads.**_

_**And please, leave me reviews.**_

_**I really love to know what everyone's take on my story/characters are!**_

_**-Sage**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

She paused out side of the door for a moment waiting for someone to realize she wasn't with them.

--

"What brings you both here?" Chuck said sitting down on his couch.

"You called last night?" Dean said.

"No I didn't"

"You didn't?"

"No… yes… I did"

Dean looked at him. "You did or you didn't call me?" He asked.

"I did, but I didn't mean to." He said shifting his weight on the worn out cushion.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, giving him a hard look.

Chuck glanced back and forth at them.

Just then the door opened.

Daphne walked into the room.

She looked at Sam, and shot a look at Dean, and walked to the couch and plopped down.

Chuck stared at her wide eyed, and insecurely tugged the robe around him.

"Sorry" Dean said lightly.

"Of course you are." She said as she rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

Chuck looked from Dean to Daphne, then back to Dean, his gaze landed on Daphne again.

"Your Daphne! Holy Crap!" He exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nice to meet you to, Chuck."

Chuck looked her up and down and shook his head back and forth.

"Your not supposed to be… I haven't seen this yet!" he stumbled over his words.

Chuck wrapped his robe even tighter around him, clearly uncomfortable.

She gave him a confused look.

"What?" She questioned.

"Your supposed to be dead!" He said his voice shaky as it changed pitches.

"Chuck!" Dean said.

Chuck looked up at Dean, his eyes still wide.

"I'm sorry, I uhh… wasn't expecting company" Chuck said, as he tried to move some trash off the coffee table.

Sam and Dean looked at Chuck.

"Anyways, Chuck. Have you had any visions lately?" Sam questioned.

Daphne surveyed the room, her eyes stopped at a stack of several papers stapled together with a round coffee ring stain in the middle of the top page.

She picked it up and started to read.

_("What do you want?" She asked, regretting how weak her voice sounded._

"_Where's Dean?" He asked._

_She snorted. "I'll never tell you."_

"_Tell me Daphne, Is he close?" _

"_Go ahead, kill me. You'll never get the answer out of me." She hissed._

"_Kill you? No… At least not right now, I'm going to take my time with you. We do have all day." He smiled a wicked grin that made her stomach turn._

_He replaced the gag over her mouth._

_He reached over to her left hand, took 3 of her fingers and bent them all the way back, she yelped in pain as they all snapped._

_Tears streamed down the sides of her face.")_

She could feel her hand's starting to shake as she read on.

_("have you changed your mind about telling me where I can find him?"_

"_Never."_

"_Very well then."_

_He made a fist in the air and brought it down hard right on her left collar bone._

_She screamed in agony._

_He waited a minute, until she was just sobbing from the pain, and no longer screaming, and he did the same to the right collar bone._

"_Two for one." He said, though she couldn't hear him through her shrill screams."__)_

Her heart beat faster, and she could feel her body go cold.

She read on.

Dean looked up to see all of the color drain from her face.

She reached the end of the second to last page._("I'm going to give you one last chance." He said as he took the knife out of her side._

"_Where is he?"_

_She could feel herself starting to fade away._

_Weakly she replied "Go to hell." _

_He cocked his head to the side, "They just keep sending me back here." He said with a twisted smile._

_He took the knife and stabbed it right into one of her lungs._

_She gasped for air, and started choking on blood._

"_It's been a pleasure Daphne."_

_He took his hand and flicked it to the side, sending her body flying through the air, she went through an old thin wall and her body landed violently on the ground.")_

She could feel her stomach turn.

"Daphne?" Dean said questioningly.

Chuck looked over at her, he noticed the papers in her hand.

"NO!" Chuck yelled.

But it was to late.

Daphne stood up quickly, as the dropped the stack of papers onto the coffee table, and ran from the room.

"DAPHNE!" Dean yelled after her, but she ran straight into the kitchen.

"No…no…no" Chuck said under his breath.

"What the hell?" Dean said allowed, directing it towards Chuck.

Who was now holding the papers she had thrown down in his hand.

Dean walked over and snatched the papers from him.

He felt his own stomach turn as he read every bloody, painful, gruesome detail of what she had endured.

Daphne threw up for the 3rd time in the dirty, grimey metal sink. She held her head up and took a deep breath, wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket. She turned on the water and washed her breakfast down the drain.

She stared into the water swirling as it drained, and wiped her eyes.

She glanced over to the side and saw some liquor bottles sitting on the counter she grabbed a half empty bottle of gin, she took a drink swished it around in her mouth and spit it in the sink.

She sat down at the table with the bottle and the cleanest cup she could find.

Deans eyes went back and forth reading line after line, he could feel the bile burning in his stomach.

He finished all the pages which ended with her heart monitor flat lining.

"Damnit Chuck!" Dean said. He tossed the papers back onto the table.

Dean could tell by the look on Chuck's face that he felt terrible about her reading it.

Sam swiftly grabbed the papers and sat down and he started to read them.

Dean's head felt like it was spinning, he knew what she had3

been through, but to read it all in clear detail, was something he wasn't ready for.

He shook his head back and forth, he knew now that she found out what he had done in hell.

"Whoa.." Sam said in a hushed tone, as he lay the papers down.

Dean stood up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

She looked up at him, and took a long drink from the bottle, she had given up on the glass.

He stepped back realizing it wasn't a good idea to talk to her yet, he returned to the living room.

"Is she okay?" Chuck asked.

Dean shrugged.

"How is she alive?" Chuck inquired.

"The angels." Dean said.

"Then why didn't I see it?" Chuck asked, talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Zachariah didn't tell her much of anything, other than they need her in mint condition." Dean said.

Chuck shivered, remembering his encounter with Zachariah.

Sam looked over at Dean. "We should probably get her back to the hotel."

Dean nodded and they all three walked into the kitchen to retrieve her.

She had finished off what was left of the gin.

They watched as she got the last few drops from a can of beer she had opened.

"Come on Daph, let's head back to the hotel." Dean said, unsure of how to even act around her at the moment.

She nodded, leaned to one side a little unbalanced, but steadied herself.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just fuckin' peachy Sam." She said.

She started to walk over to them then turned and grabbed an unopened bottle of Jim Beam off of the counter.

She followed Sam and Dean out of the house.

"Thanks Chuck." She said as she held the bottle up.

Chuck nodded. "Uhh.. don't mention it."

_**-----**_

_**A/N - future chapters are going to be more**_

_**Exciting/eventful!**_

_**Thank you all for reading!!!**_

_**And please! Keep those reviews coming. They light up my life ^_^**_

_**S.**_L


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

She sat slumped down in the backseat of the Impala, drinking from her bottle.

Dean concentrated on the road, and Sam sat in silence.

They parked outside of the hotel.

Sam looked at Dean and said "I'm going to head inside and take a shower."

Dean nodded in silence.

After Sam was out of the car and inside the hotel room, Dean turned around to face her.

She stuck the bottle in his face. "Want some?" she said, slurring her words.

Dean let out a sigh. "No Daph."

"Come on, Dean!" she said waving it around in front of him.

He pushed it away.

"Stop." He told her.

He got out of the car and walked around to her door, he wanted to talk to her but it was useless when she had been drinking.

Dean opened her car door.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yes, now come on." said Dean.

She swung her legs out and stood up, she stumbled forward, Dean caught her, but the Jim Beam shattered on the ground.

She looked down at the mess and back at Dean her eyes wide.

"Ooops!" She said with a smile.

He helped her in to the hotel room and sat her down on the couch.

Sam came out of the bathroom his hair still wet from his shower.

"Sam, I'm going to get her some food so she can sober up. Keep an eye on her." Dean said.

Sam nodded, and Dean left.

Sam sat down at the table across the room from her.

Daphne tried to stand up and lost her balance and fell forward, smacking her head on the coffee table.

Sam jumped up and ran over to her, he helped her stand up and get sat back down.

She slurred her words as she spoke.

"Why did you move the table there?" she asked Sam.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"No one moved the table." He said.

Sam noticed she had a small cut that had started to bleed on the side of her forehead, he got a band-aid and put it over the cut.

"Did you read it?" She asked, her words slightly jumbled together.

Sam looked at her. "Yeah, Daphne.. I read it."

She laughed a little, and closed her eyes, and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"My brilliant torture scene, I think Chuck captured it beautifully don't you?" she laughed a little.

"That's not funny." Sam said his voice stern, as if he were scolding a child.

"Yes it is." She argued.

Sam let out a sigh.

"It's probably useless trying to talk to you right now, but you need to know something." Sam said, his tone serious.

"Come on Sam." She said as she punched his arm. "Lighten up."

"Daphne, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you've been through, I can't even imagine how any of that felt." He continued.

"Clearly Sam, It just all felt awesome." She said sarcastically, her words still slurred.

Sam shook his head irritated, his nerves had been short all day.

"Why do I even bother?" He said out loud.

Just then his phone rang, he glanced at the caller I.D and stepped outside.

He answered it.

"Ruby, where the hell have you been?" He asked.

--

After a while Sam hung up the phone and walked to the other side of the hotel where Ruby was waiting in her car.

--

Daphne looked around the empty hotel room, stumbled over to the bathroom, she leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror, after a while of staring at herself she raised her fist and busted the glass. From the bathroom she went to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple cans of beer. She weaved back and forth as she walked from the hotel and got in to the middle seat of her Hummer. She drank the beer and passed out.

---

Dean got back to the hotel with a bag of fast food. He pulled into a parking space, and looked at the hotel door which was standing wide open.

He grabbed the bag of food and kept his gun drawn, but at his side. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone. He wandered into the bathroom and surveyed the mess, a shattered mirror with some bloody shards of glass.

He dialed Sam's number, it took three calls before Sam answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam, where the hell are you guys?" Dean asked.

"Uhh. I went to get something to eat."

"Did you take Daph with you?" Dean questioned.

"No, she was asleep when I left." Sam lied.

"Well, She's not here now Sammy. The door was wide open and she's gone."

Sam pulled his jacket on.

"I'll be right there."

---

Sam walked in the hotel door.

"Have you tried her phone?" Sam asked Dean was who sitting on the side of one of the beds.

Dean held Daphne's phone up for Sam to see.

"Oh.." Sam said under his breath.

"Oh? Sam, that's all you have to say?" Dean said in a harsh tone as he tossed Daphne's phone over to the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Dean, she fell asleep, and I thought it was safe to go grab a bite to eat." Sam said, apologetically.

"I'm going to drive around town and see if I can't find her." Dean said as he pushed past his brother and left.

Sam looked around the room and saw the door to the mini fridge open, he shut it and sat down on the couch.

A couple hours later Dean came back.

"Any sign of her?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said, as he laid down on the bed and draped his jacket over his arms.

"Dean, I'm sure she's alright." Sam said, feeling guilty.

"I know." Dean replied in a flat tone, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

---

Daphne woke up on the floor of her car. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. She climbed out of her car, hitting the lock button as she got out. She shut the door and looked around the dimly lit parking lot.

She looked around at the different room doors, still under the effects of the alcohol she couldn't remember what room she had been in. She tried to get back in her car, but it was locked and he keys were in the hotel room..

She saw the Impala, and walked over to it, and tried the door. It opened.

"Thank god." She muttered under her breath as she fell into the backseat and drifted back into a deep sleep.

--

The next morning Sam quietly shut the door to the room behind him as he breathed in the crisp early morning year. He walked over and got into the drivers seat of his brothers car, and started it up.

Daphne woke up from the sound of the car door being shut. She squinted at the brightness of the sun.

She realized where she was when she heard the familiar purr of the engine.

She sat up and looked at Sam who was looking down typing something into his phone.

"Good morning Sam." She said her voice a little hoarse.

He jumped and turned his head.

"Daphne?"

She nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Besides the fact that it feels like someone has taken a jack hammer to my temples.. I'm fine." She said with a slight smile.

She remembered part of their conversation from the night before.

She rubbed the side of her head.

"Hey… um… listen Sam, I know last night you were just trying to be nice to me, and I just made an ass of myself." She said.

"Don't worry about it, you were drunk." Sam said.

She nodded.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Oh.. I've got a couple things I have to do." He replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

He glanced around nervously. "Oh you know just a couple things." he said.

"Uh Huh… well, have fun. I've got to take a bottle of aspirin to get rid of this head ache." She said as she got out of the car.

She walked in the room to see Dean just starting to stand up out of the bed. Daphne went over to her purse and dug through it till she found a bottle of Tylenol, she turned around to see Dean standing there starring at her.

"Morning." She said with a half-smile.

"Where the hell were you, Daph?" He asked.

"I must have passed out in my car. Sorry if I scared you." she said.

He shook his head.

"Daphne, I read the papers at Chuck's." He said, his voice soft, with a cautious edge.

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, feeling sick again.

He saw this and took a step forward.

Without even thinking she took a couple steps back.

"Daph, I'm sorry." He said.

She looked up at him, and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I would never hurt you." He said taking a slow step forward.

Again, not meaning to she took a step back.

"Daphne." He said, his voice so light it was almost a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." She said, feeling tears starting to burn her eyes.

She looked up at him, he was starring at her, his eyes glistening with emotion.

"I… uh… reek of stale beer… and horrible morning breath. I'm going to take a shower." She said turning her back to go into the bathroom.

"Daph, I.." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"We'll talk after I shower and change clothes." She said she shut the bathroom door behind her.

-------

Thanks again to all of you who keep reading my story, and an even bigger thanks to all of you who leave me reviews!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

---

-Four days later-

---

"Thanks." Daphne said to the bartender as he mixed her drink and slid it to her.

He nodded and went to tend to the next customer.

She sipped on the drink and looked through a newspaper, searching for any possible cases.

"Daph!" Said a voice from behind her.

She turned her head.

"Oh hey, Dean." She said as she drank down the last of her drink.

Dean watched as she sat the now empty glass down on the bar.

"It's not even noon yet." he said.

She smiled, and continued to look through the newspaper.

The bartender brought her another drink, and Dean ordered a beer.

"Look.. Uhh Daphne, I really think we should talk about.." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Actually, Dean, I was just leaving.." She said as she stood up.

"Daphne, Wait!" He said as she started to walk out of the bar.

She went to open the door to the Hummer, but Dean reached over her shoulder and shut it.

She turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think we should go for a drive, Daph." He said.

She sighed realizing that he wasn't going to let her leave.

"Fine, but a short one." She said, her voice almost in a hiss.

She got in the passenger seat of the Impala.

They drove for a while in silence.

"Daphne." Dean said, glancing over at her.

She almost cringed, she knew the only time he called her Daphne was when something was wrong, or he was about call her out on something.

"What?" She asked.

"I know what Alistair told you about me." He said, his tone crestfallen with guilt.

She clenched her eyes shut for several seconds and then she replied.

"It's okay Dean, I don't blame you, god only knows I probably would have broken after the first day." She said.

She noticed his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"Look Daphne, you know I'm not one to talk things out, or have these chick flick moments."

She cut in.

"Great Dean, me either. So lets just drop it." She stared out of her window.

"You can't just keep pretending your fine, what you've been through…"

She cut him off again.

"I am fine, Dean, perfectly okay, I've dealt with it, and I'm okay." she said.

"NO YOUR NOT." Dean yelled.

She jumped slightly at the sudden outburst.

"YES I AM." She yelled back.

Dean shook his head angrily, as he pulled to a stop at a stop light.

Daphne opened her door and got out, pulled her jacket around her and started walking.

"DAMNIT, DAPH, GET BACK IN THE CAR!" He yelled towards her. He quickly parallel parked on the side of the road and jumped out, narrowly avoided getting hit by a little red sports car that zipped by.

Dean jogged until he caught up with her.

"Dean stop it! Please, just leave me alone." She said pleadingly.

Dean reached over and grabbed her arm.

She froze up at his touch.

Noticing her reaction he followed her gaze to his hand on her arm.

He quickly let go.

"I… I'm sorry." He stuttered as he looked to the ground with pain apparent on his face.

A chill ran down her spine as she shivered slightly.

He looked up at her.

"Daph… I would never hurt you… I can't even stand the thought of you in pain." He said.

A cold blast of wind blew around them.

She crossed her arms trying to stay warm.

"I know Dean." She said, looking him right in the eyes.

"Do you? Because you flinch every time I touch you." His stare was solid, unmoving.

"Not on purpose… Dean, I… I" she stopped, she didn't know what to say.

"Why are you avoiding me." He said.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are. You won't talk to me anymore, hell half the time you won't even look at me."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "This isn't about you Dean."

"Then damnit Daphne what is it, What the hell is the problem?"

"Me, I'm the problem, I can't get him out of my head. Every night the few hours of sleep I get are filled with nightmares, all of Alistair. I keep replaying what he told me over and over again in my head. Everywhere I go there is something that reminds me of what happened." She stopped, hearing her voice start to crack, as the lump rose in her throat.

"The nightmares will stop in time, but you can't keep running from your problems." He said, his voice firm.

"I'm worn out Dean." She said, her voice almost in a whisper.

"Well, you've not been sleeping."

"That's not what I mean, I mean I'm tired of all of this. I thought I was out of this, that it was all over. But no, I was ripped and shredded into pieces, and then I wake up… back in one piece. All because the angel's need me for something." She said.

"Come on Daph…" Dean said softly.

She took a couple steps backwards. "I'm going to walk back to my car."

She turned and started back towards the bar.

"DAPH, COME ON! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FROM IT ALL." He yelled after her, but she kept walking,

She kept her mind clear of everything as she walked down the empty sidewalk. After a while she made it back to the bar where she got into her Hummer, and drove back to the hotel.

She parked beside Dean's Impala.

She shut her car off, but she couldn't get out of the car.

She went to a hotel down the road, and got a room for the night.

She shut her phone off, and pulled the blinds shut tight, she was determined to get a good nights sleep.

Quickly after she fell asleep, her head filled with nightmares again.

She was strapped to a table, she could hear Alistair's voice booming through room as though it were coming from surround sound speakers.

She struggled against the ropes, until finally she managed to break free.

Daphne tried every door and window leading out of the room, but it was useless.

Alistair's voice kept getting louder, she couldn't even make out the words, just hearing the evil, sickening tone made her stomach turn.

She searched the room for anything she could use as a weapon, but that also proved useless.

Just then she heard a door open, she felt her pockets, and to her surprise she felt something in her jacket.

She pulled the object out of her pocket, and looked at the knife in her hand. It was the demon killing knife.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice came from behind her.

She spun around and face to face with Alistair.

"Alistair." She said under her breath.

"Well, well, well, Daphne. It's seems I have the pleasure of working with you again." He said, his voice sending chills down her spine.

He took a step towards her, and she took three steps back.

"Can you hear that?" He asked, with a disgusting smile.

She paused for a second but didn't hear anything.

"Hear what?" She questioned, holding the knife tightly behind her back.

"The sound of fear running through your veins, You can't escape me Daphne." He said, as he changed into Dean.

"STOP IT!" She shouted.

Now starring at Dean's body, speaking with Alistair's voice, Daphne could feel the lump in the her throat starting to rise.

She swallowed hard and tried to keep herself calm.

"Daph, What's wrong?" He said.

"Your not Dean." She said, her voice stone cold, feeling empowered she went on.

"Dean is nothing like you, Leave me alone." Her voice sounding stronger by the second.

Right before her eyes, she saw him change back into Alistair.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed as she stabbed the knife right in to his chest.

He disintegrated in the air right in front of her.

Daphne woke up. She switched the light on and looked around the dimly lit hotel room.

She felt like a weight had been lifted, she brushed the hair out of her face as she sat up on the side of the bed.

She grabbed her cell phone and turned it on to check the time.

She had a couple missed calls from Dean, she started to dial his number to call him back, but changed her mind.

With a loud sigh, she snapped her phone shut and tossed it back on to the bedside table.

She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

-------------

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, things have just been hectic lately._**

**_Thank you for reading!!! And a huge thank you for reviewing!!!!_**

**_.._**

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile, I'm thinking about starting another story.. don't worry though, I'm not done with this one. If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you could vote in the poll…**

**---**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

The next morning, Daphne was standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She thought she heard a noise in the next room, but ignored it.

She leaned down and spit the toothpaste out in the sink, when she stood back up she saw Ruby standing behind her, over to her left side.

She grabbed the mouthwash, swished it around in her mouth and spit it out in the sink.

She turned around to face her.

"You know… I had a feeling I should have made salt lines at the door and windows." She said with a smirk.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know that we got off on the wrong foot and all.. But we need to talk Daphne." Ruby said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Daphne said, as she pushed past the demon and walked over to her bag to repack her toothbrush.

"I don't care if you want to talk to me or not, this is important." Ruby said, as she stood in the door way of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

Daphne sighed annoyed, showing her distaste for the dark haired hell bitch.

"I was on my way out." She sighed and threw her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

"It's about Lilith." Ruby said.

"Like I'd trust you." Daphne said with a little laugh as she reached for the door knob.

"Dean's in danger."

Daphne stopped, and her hand fell from the door knob, she turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, trying not to show to much concern.

Daphne thought she saw a slight smirk on Ruby's face as she walked towards her.

"First I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what you went through." Ruby said, her tone a little cautious as she glanced down at the floor.

Confused Daphne asked " What are you talking about?"

"About what happened with Alistair…" Ruby said as her voice trailed off.

Daphne's eyes darkened.

"What the hell does it matter to you anyways?" She spat.

"I know what it's like ." Ruby said, her voice soft, almost as if she were trying to comfort her.

"I'm not looking to bond with a hell bitch, so why don't you just tell me what it was you came here to tell me." Daphne said.

Ruby looked irritated.

"I'm not like the rest of them." Ruby started to say, but was cut off.

"Yeah, sure you're not." Daphne said, half amused.

"I'm not." Ruby said, her voice solid, like stone.

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

Ruby spoke while she crossed the room.

"I'm really not sure why I didn't turn out like the rest of them, I just didn't." Her voice was still solid, but the line sounded like she had rehearsed it over and over again.

"What did you want to tell me?" Daphne asked again.

"Several of Lilith's top demons are meeting a couple towns over to plan something." Ruby said.

"Does it have anything to do with Sam and Dean?"

"As far as I know, from what I heard they're going to be discussing some vital information."

"Information regarding what exactly?" Daphne asked.

"The apocalypse. What else?" Ruby replied, sarcasm salient in her voice.

"How many demons are going to be there?"

"I'm not sure.. Seven maybe ten." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Damnit." Daphne muttered as she looked down at the top of her shoes.

"Fine, where are they meeting?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going with you." Ruby said, in a matter-of-a-factly tone.

"Oh no your not." Daphne couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Yes, I am. There's going to be ten of them, and one of you." Ruby said.

"One of me? No, I'm obviously going to take Sam and Dean with me."

"You can't. There's demons tailing them."

"So what?"

"So.. If any of Lilith's goons are tipped off then we won't get the information."

Daphne shook her head, she couldn't believe that she was actually listening to a demon.

"Your still not coming with me." Daphne said, her voice stern.

"You'll need me." Ruby said, her dark brown eyes intensely staring at her.

"No, I wont. I'm not stupid Ruby, I'm not going to barge in and start a fight. I'm just going to eavesdrop on their plan." Daphne replied calmly.

"What if they hear you? I need to go with you." Ruby said, clearly getting irritated at Daphne telling her no.

"The less demons, the better." Daphne said.

"I told you I'm not…" Ruby started to say but Daphne cut her off."

"Not like the other soulless parasites, yeah, I heard you the first couple times. That doesn't matter though, one less demon I have to worry about watching my back around. I'm going alone." Her voice was solid, full of determination.

Ruby walked forward and handed her a folded up napkin with a red stain on the corner.

"Is this blood?" Daphne questions.

"No, it's ketchup… I got hungry before I came here." Ruby said.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Ruby, but opened the paper revealing an address.

"You should probably leave now." Ruby said.

Daphne grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

----

_{Ring..Ring..Ring..}_

Daphne sighed as the call went to voicemail.

_{Beep}_

_"Hey Dean, it's me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday…and I think I'm going to stay in town for another day or so. If you and Sam have a case and want to go ahead and head out, then that's fine. I'll meet up with you guys there."_

She hung the phone up, and looked at the paper Ruby had given her, as she drove down the road.

She couldn't help but smile as her favorite song, "Roll To Me", by Del Amitiri came on the radio.

She felt better since the dream she'd had the night before, she was starting to feel like her old self again.

She parked at a shopping center and walked across the street to the address that Ruby had given her. She gave the building a doubtful look when she saw that it was a lawyers office.

Her doubts were put to rest when she saw the secretary rise from her desk and walk to the door to lock it, and as she started to turn away her eyes turned to black.

"What do you know.. Maybe that demon bitch isn't as unreliable as I thought." She said to herself and she took the lock pick kit out of her pocket, and went to work on the door.

After only one try she heard the lock click. She smiled to herself and she slowly pushed the door open.

She walked across the open room and listened as she heard voices coming from the other side of a slightly opened door.

She peeked through the open space and saw several of the law firms employees standing together on the opposite side of the room.

She strained to hear, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_Shit, _she thought to herself realizing she was going to have get closer.

She gently pushed the door open a little more, but just enough so she could squeeze through. She soundlessly ducked under a computer desk, and listened.

"What about the Tayler girl?" She heard a male say.

"Lilith said the first chance we get we have to take her out." A lady with a high pitched, mousy voice said.

"To kill her seems such a shame, she could be usefull." Said an older gentleman.

"The angels are planning…" Argued the mousy voiced girl, but was cut off by another female.

"We know, but Lilith says she would do more harm that than good for us. She has to be killed."

Daphne's eyes bugged out.

Just then her cell phone rang.

She scrambled and quickly pulled it out of her pocket and hit the silence button. "Damnit Dean." She thought to herself as she looked at the screen.

Just then the desk that she was perched under flipped up and went flying across the room.

Daphne pulled the knife out of the sewn in holder on the inside of her boot, and in one swift motion, slit the mans throat.

She spun around and kicked another man in the stomach the blow threw him off balance and he fell and cracked his head on a table, he was out cold.

Black smoke flew upward out of an middle aged woman's mouth, as a demon flew from it's meat suit.

Daphne stood, bloody knife in hand facing four demons.

"Well, well, well." The girl with the mousy voice, the youngest of the four said.

Daphne glanced quickly behind herself to make sure no one was sneaking up on her, and then turned her attention back to the four in front of her.

The one with the mousy voice continued. "Look who just landed in our laps."

Daphne smirked.

A woman and a man slowly started towards her, the next few moments went by in a blur as she fought off the demons.

In the scramble she thought that someone had taken out one of the demons, but she wasn't sure.

She pinned the mousy voiced girl to the floor and held the knife to her throat.

"What do the angels want with me?" She asked, and she could feel blood trickling down her chin from her busted lip.

Just then something hard hit her left shoulder with extreme force sending her flying backwards. She yelped as she felt her shoulder pop out of socket.

She looked up to see a man walking towards her holding a coat stand, she assumed what she had been hit with.

She waited till he got close enough, and with all of her might kicked his groin.

He stumbled back wards. She charged the mousy voice girl again, but the demon fled her body.

"Damnit!" Daphne exclaimed breathless.

Just then she saw Ruby standing there.

"You bitch!" Daphne yelled as she used her good arm to swing the knife at Ruby. She felt the resistance of skin against the blade, as she cut her arm.

"Daphne this.." Ruby started to say as Daphne tried to stab her. Ruby avoided the blade and hit her.

"I came to see if you needed help!" Ruby exclaimed.

They were throwing punches now, and somehow Daphne had lost her knife.

"Like hell you did! This was a set-up!" Daphne yelled ,as she felt the bones in Ruby's nose snap under the force of her own fist.

Just then Ruby grabed Daphne's bad shoulder and threw her down.

Daphne cried out in pain, as she fell to the ground she saw that a man had been coming at her with her knife.

She watched in shock as Ruby grabbed the coat rack, and shoved it through the demon's stomach.

Ruby stood back as the man fell over.

Daphne stood up and looked at Ruby.

"You.. You saved my life." Daphne said, still in shock.

Ruby held on to her arm where Daphne had cut her.

"I told you, I came to see if you needed help." Ruby said.

Daphne looked at Ruby, who was bruised, and bleeding from her arm and her nose.

"You fought me." Daphne said, sounding defensive.

"You came at me with a knife! I wasn't just going to stand there." She replied.

Daphne looked around the room at all the bodies.

"We had better get out of here." Said Ruby.

Daphne nodded, and together they walked out of the building.

Once they reached her Hummer, Daphne said. "Ruby.. I need you to pop my shoulder back into socket."

"I… uh.. I can't, I don't know how." Ruby said, her eyes wide.

Daphne sighed, fine. Here.

Daphne tossed her keys to Ruby, drive me to the hotel where Dean's at then.

Ruby nodded, and the girls got into the car.

------------

A/N - Sorry for the delayed update! I've been trying to post it for over a week, but for some reason the document upload manager thing was not working with me!

Anyways, thank you all for reading!!!

Please!!! leave me some reviews!

Also, incase you didn't know, there is a poll up on my profile, please vote in it!

Please and Thanks my loves :)

XO

Sage.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36!

Daphne tried to ignore the agonizing ache in her dislocated shoulder.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

Ruby glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?" The demon asked.

"I mean, what did you do to end up in hell? Did you make a deal?" Daphne asked, curious.

"Not exactly." she paused for a moment and then continued, "I was a witch." She finished.

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

Ruby went on, "I didn't know what I was getting myself into… One of my cousins brought an old leather bound book over to my house one day, and she said that if we did these spells right we could get anything we wanted."

"You didn't know you were signing your soul away?" Daphne said, her voice quiet.

"No, I didn't. We thought it was harmless fun. And by the time we realized the price, it was to late." Her voice trailed off.

They sat in silence for a while, as they neared the hotel, Daphne couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Confused, Ruby asked, "What's so funny?"

"Us!" Daphne continued laughing.

"I'm not following." Ruby said as she parked Daphne's Hummer.

"I'm the last person who would ever be on friendly terms with a hell bitch, and look at us!" She said.

Ruby still looked a little confused, but gave her a friendly smile.

--

They both got out of the Hummer, and walked towards the hotel door.

_Knock..Knock_

Ruby knocked on the door, after she tried the doorknob and saw it was locked.

A few moments later Dean opened the door.

He stood there in silence for a moment, surveying the two of them.

They were both bruised, and bloody. Daphne held onto one of her arms, her shoulder clearly out of socket. Ruby's nose was swollen, and blood was caked on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Dean said, as he stepped to the side.

The two walked in, Daphne could feel the hate Dean had for Ruby, the air was thick with it.

Sam stood up from the chair he had been sitting in when he saw the girls enter the room.

He had a slightly horrified look on his face.

"I got ambushed by demons." Daphne said.

"I can see that." Dean said flatly, nodding towards Ruby.

"No Dean, if Ruby hadn't showed up… well, I'd probably be dead… again." she said as the corner of her mouth twitched to a smile.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, Sam breathed a sigh of relief to see the girls were not at each other's throats.

A sharp pain shot through Daphne's shoulder as she moved too quickly towards the center of the room.

Sam walked over to her, "Shoulder huh?" He said.

"Yeah, unfortunately." She replied.

Sam placed a hand on both sides of her shoulder, "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

"On 3, … 1...2.." her shoulder made a sickening pop noise as the bones were popped back into socket.

"God Damnit!" She said as she gritted her teeth together.

"You said on 3!" She yelled, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"I know, but it hurts less when your unsuspecting." He said.

"So what happened with the demons?" Dean asked.

"What ever the angels want her for can't be good." Ruby answered.

"I was asking Daphne." He snapped.

"Whoa." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Uh.. Well, apparently Lilith has decided I'm better dead than alive." Daphne said with a shrug.

"Why?" Dean asked apprehensive.

"Somehow the angels plan to use me against the demons, so they need me out of the way." She said.

--

A couple days later.

--

They carried their bags into the new hotel room, Daphne sighed as Dean still seemed upset.

"What is it?" she asked in a demanding tone, as she faced him.

"Nothing, Daph." He said.

"Don't lie to me Dean Winchester, you've been acting funny since we left the last town." she stated.

He shook his head back and forth, "I just can't wrap my head around it… Ruby? Really Daph?" He said, she could see he seemed more hurt than angry.

"Dean, she saved my life, and then drove me back to the hotel, it's not like we're best friends!" Daphne said, her voice slightly raised.

"Is that next?" He yelled.

"You.. Your impossible!" She said, as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Daphne drove around the town, and finally over to the college campus. She parked in one of the parking lots and took out her phone. She dialed a number and hit send. After several rings the call went to voicemail.

"Hey Blaine, it's Daphne. I'm going to be in town for a couple of days, staying at the Lucky 8 hotel, room 13. I'd really love it if you could drop by sometime."

She hung up, and drove back to the hotel.

--

Later on that night there was a knock on the hotel door, Daphne looked up from her laptop.

"Anyone gonna get that?" she asked Sam and Dean.

Sam let out a little groan as he stood and opened the door, in front of him stood a man almost as tall as him, with dark red hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

Sam then noticed a girl standing beside him, who had blonde hair and dark green eyes. His eyes fluttered to her stomach, she was clearly pregnant.

With a smile, the blonde girl said "Hi, Umm.. We're looking for Daphne Tayler."

"She's in here." Sam said stepping to the side, allowing the couple to pass through the door.

Daphne jumped up off of the bed at the sight of to the two.

"Blaine! Layla!" she exclaimed as she hugged the both of them.

She looked at Layla's stomach. "Oh my god, your pregnant!" She said.

Layla nodded. "7 Months."

Daphne felt a tinge of jealousy, but kept a smile on her face.

Someone cleared their throat and Daphne turned around to see Sam and Dean.

"Oh! Sam, Dean.. This is my little brother Blaine, and his girlfriend Layla." Daphne said with a proud smile.

"I didn't know you had a brother Daph." Dean said.

"I have 2 brothers." She answered.

Blaine spoke up. "We don't talk near as much as we should, with Daphne traveling all the time, and I'm in my third year of college."

"So your not a hunter or anything?" Sam asked.

"Me? No way, I don't even like the idea of it." He said, with a small frown.

"Your dad didn't push you into it?" Sam asked, his eyes a little dark.

"He did, but I know it's not the life for me… Daphne here is the one who actually encouraged me to head out on my own and go to college." Blaine said.

Sam looked slightly upset, and he stopped asking questions.

"So," Layla said "Are you both hunters too?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, a little surprised that Layla knew about hunting.

She saw them exchange looks, and said "That's how Blaine and I met, my dad and my little sister were killed by a werewolf, Daphne had him with her."

They all sat down and Layla said, "Daphne, we have something we want to ask you."

"Ok… shoot." Daphne said.

Blaine took Layla's hand into his own, and they smiled at each other.

Again Daphne felt a pang of jealousy of the normality her little brother had in his life, the normality she yearned for, but couldn't have.

Layla took one of Daphne's hands and placed it on her stomach, "He's kicking.. Can you feel it?"

Daphne felt a little nudge.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded her head.

"We want you to be his godmother." Layla blurted out.

"WHAT?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Come on, if something were to happen to us, you'd be the best one to take care of him, we're having a boy and his name is going to be Emory Lee Taylor." Blaine said with pride shining in his eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry but… I can't very well take care of him on the road.. What about school, and friends?" She said, her voice starting to sound a little panicky.

"Whoa, you'd only be responsible for him if something were to happen to us." Layla added.

"In my line of work, I've damn neared hit the life expectancy, what about one of your friends from school?" Daphne said.

"We don't want them to take care of him, we want you." Her bother said.

"With the hunting.. And everything I just don't think…" She said, looking down at the floor.

"You'd give it up." Layla said.

"Give up hunting?" it sounded just as absurd when she spoke the words out loud, she had always just assumed she'd be hunting until it was the death of her. She tried to live a normal life a couple times, but it didn't work out.

"Yes, you'd give up hunting, and raise Emory." Layla said.

Daphne sat in silence for a minute before she spoke "I don't know what to say.."

"Just say yes." Blaine pleaded.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Layla exclaimed as she hugged Daphne.

"Well we better start heading back, it's getting really dark. My car's in the shop, so we walked here." He said.

"I'll drive you both back." She said.

"See you guys in a little bit." She said to Sam and Dean.

--

They pulled up outside of an apartment complex right by the campus.

Layla practically jumped out of the car. "I have to pee!" she exclaimed as she ran inside.

Daphne laughed.

"Hey Blaine, I wanted to talk to you…" Daphne said as she opened the back hatch on her Hummer. She took out a large bag of salt, and handed it to her brother along with two bottles of holy water.

"Why do I need this?" He questioned.

"You know the drill, salt lines at all the doors and windows, give Layla one of the holy water vials." Her tone was serious.

Blaine still had a questioning look on his face.

"A very powerful demon has a hit out on me.. And you being my brother, puts you and everyone you love in danger." she said nodding towards the apartment building.

"My god, are you alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, Blaine I can take care of myself, but you need to be careful, and take care of Layla."

He nodded, gave his sister a quick hug and went into the apartment building.

--

Back at the hotel.

--

"Why didn't you tell me you have 2 brothers?" Dean asked.

Daphne rolled over and faced him in the dark.

"Dean, can I please sleep?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, she flipped back over and closed her eyes.

"Is your other bother older or younger?" He asked,

She could tell by his voice that he was wide awake.

She sighed in defeat and sat up.

"Clayton, is my other brothers name, and he is five years older than me, Dean." She said.

"Did you have the same Mom?" Dean questioned.

"No, technically Blaine and Clayton are my half-brothers, we all have different mothers."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just never came up in conversation, and I only talk to Blaine every once in while, and I haven't talked to Clay in probably ten years."

"Why?" Asked Dean.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.." she paused, Dean was silent.

She sighed and began "Well, when I was 13 my dad left me with Clay, at the time he had just turned 18, and he had been accepted into college.. He tried to get me to go with him… said I could leave the hunting behind. But I couldn't.. My uncle and my dad needed me, I couldn't just pack up and leave in the middle of the night." She stopped.

"And..?" Dean questioned.

"And.. He left me there, took off and left me, a 13 year old girl.. In a city she didn't know. We talked on the phone a couple times over the next 2 years.. And then I never heard from him again."

----

A/N

Whoa, have I been bad about updating or what??

I promise to try my best to update more regularly.. It would be easier if they'd stop messing with my work schedule!

Thank you, Thank You, Thank You for reading!!!, and a ton more Thank you's to everyone who reviews!!!

All of you know that's our beloved show has been picked up for another season right???

Also!!.

I'm working on a new story.. Are you ready for this??

It's going to be about..

.

..

…

….

The 2 weeks that Dean and Daphne spent together when they first met!!

Are you excited??

I am ^_^

------

UPDATE:

The first chapter of the new story has been posted.. It's titled "Summer Lovin' "

i hope you all enjoy it :)


	37. Chapter 37

A/N - I mentioned before that I was starting a FanFic about the 2 weeks that Daphne and Dean spent together, when they first met.

There are currently 2 chapters up, it's tittled _"Summer Lovin'", _I'd really like to know what you all think of it. It's a lot of fun to write, and I hope you all really enjoy reading it! ^_^

--

A/N - I'm not going to include or acknowledge the Dean/Anna romance, in my story Anna is just an angel to whom Dean has no feelings for, and I've taken her out of this episode.

Chapter 37!

--

Daphne was deep asleep when Dean shook her awake.

"Whaaa?" She mumbled.

"Come on Daph, we gotta go." Dean said.

The tone of his voice woke her up more.

She looked up to see Sam already taking his bag out of the door.

"What's going on?" She asked Dean who was lacing up his boot.

"Something is wrong, Cas needs us to meet him somewhere now." he stated, as he stood up.

She quickly changed clothes, and ran out the door to meet up with the boys.

The minute she got in the Impala, Dean sped off.

They drove to an abandoned warehouse.

Daphne grabbed her maglite out of her bag, and followed Dean and Sam inside.

"What did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked, scanning the room with the ray of light from his flashlight.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean replied, doing the same.

"So this is where angels spend there time?" Daphne slightly joked out loud looking around the old building.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking around at a completely destroyed section of the building, with torn down light fixtures that were sparking, and smoking.

"It looks like a bomb went off." noted Sam.

"Yeah, it does. So where's Cas?" Daphne said.

Dean shrugged, and they continued to make their way through the warehouse.

"There was a fight here." Dean stated, flatly surveying the damage.

"Between who?" Sam asked out loud.

Dean turned around and shined his light over the mangled metal remains, and stopped his gaze on a far wall.

"Check it out." Dean said, "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does." Sam answered.

Daphne looked at a symbol painted on the exposed brick wall, in what appeared to be blood.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's something that beams angels away." Dean said, still looking at the large drawing in blood.

"So what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't know." Dean said scanning the room again.

Daphne was searching the room with her flashlight, and saw something white out of the corner of her eye.

She turned her attention to it, and saw Castiel laying on his back, on the floor.

"Guys!" Daphne said, as she started over in his direction.

They three gathered around his unmoving body.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said, as he shook him forcefully.

Startled, he sat up. "What… Whats… Whats going on?" He asked.

They helped him stand up.

"Just take it easy." Dean instructed him.

"Oh, no." Cas said, looking around.

"Cas you okay?" Sam asked.

"Castiel… I'm not Castiel..." He said, looking around at the ground.

"Well, then who the hell are you?" Daphne asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not Castiel.. It's me." Said the man.

"Who's me?" Sam asked, as he shifted his weight and looked at the him.

"Jimmy." Said the man, as he looked around with a sort of dazed look in his eyes.

"My names Jimmy." He said, as he looked at them, his voice now sounding more sure of himself.

Dean glanced down for a moment and then back up at Jimmy.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" He asked.

Jimmy shook his head back and forth, "He's gone."

Daphne, Dean and Sam, all exchanged looks.

--

Back at the hotel, and fifty dollars woth of fast food later, the four sat around a table.

They stared at Jimmy, as he ate quickly, acting as if he had never tasted food that good.

"Mind slowin' down your gonna give me angina." Dean said.

"I'm hungry." said Jimmy with a slight shrug.

Daphne's stomach flipped, she didn't see how one person could eat all that food in one sitting.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Months." Jimmy answered as he took a long drink of his coke.

She starred at him in shock as he continued scarffing his food.

After a short silent pause, Sam asked. "What the hell happened back there? It looked like am angel battle royale."

With a mouth half full of food Jimmy answered the question.

"All I remember is flash of light and I, uh…I woke up and it was just, you know, like, me again." He said, and then continued chewing up his food.

Dean slightly shook his head. "So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" he asked

"I really don't know" He murmured with another mouth full of food.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, bits and pieces… I mean an angel inside of you.. it's kind of like being chained to a comet."

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Dean said.

"Understatement." Jimmy agreed.

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something… Please, tell me you remember that." Sam said.

"Sorry." He said with a slight shrug.

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked.

Jimmy sat there, and then a look of slight pain entered his face, "My name is Jimmy Novak, I'm from Pontiac, Illinois, I have a family." His voice trailed off.

After a pause, he told them everything he remembered about when Castiel first started talking to him, and then the events that followed up until his possession.

Afterwards, Dean, Sam and Daphne went out side of the hotel and stood by Deans car to talk.

Sam sighed, "So what do we do?"

Dean looked a little taken aback by his brothers remark. "What do you mean? the guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, and send him home."

"What? Are you crazy?" Daphne asked Dean.

He looked at her in confusion.

Sam said. "I don't know about sending him home, Dean he's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything." Dean said.

"Are you a 100 percent about that?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You think he's lying? What? You want to go Guantanamo on the guy?" Dean asked dryly.

"Dean, Maybe he doesn't even know what he knows." Sam answered.

"Besides what he may or may not know, demons know about him Dean, if he goes home his family will be in danger, and so will he." She said, looking at him.

Dean looked at the two of them like they were speaking another language.

"I say at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic, or hell maybe Cas will just drop back into him." Sam said.

"I don't know" Dean said.

"Dean, back there that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got skip out." Sam said, his face serious.

Daphne rolled her eyes, and looked at Sam, "Is that all you're worried about, is our biggest lead skipping out? If he goes home he could putting everyone and everything he cares about in jeopardy." She said.

Dean shook his head.

"What?" Sam and Daphne asked him, almost in unison.

"Remember when our job was helping people?" Dean asked them both, but directed it more towards Sam. "Like getting them back to their families?" He finished, looking at Daphne.

"You think I don't want to help?" Sam asked, "We're doing him a favor."

"How?" Dean asked, his voiced raised.

"Dean, She's right. If we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do to." Sam said.

"Exactly." Daphne said lightly under her breath.

Dean thought for a second, and sighed as he leaned his head back realizing they were right.

They went back into the hotel room and told Jimmy the news.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked, looking at them like they had three heads.

"There's a chance you have a bull's-eye on you." Dean said.

"What, from who?" Jimmy asked.

Dean glanced back at Daphne and Sam, and back to Jimmy "Demons."

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information maybe." Dean said.

"I don't know anything!" Jimmy said raising his voice.

"I know, but…" Dean started raising his voice also.

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels all of it. I just want to go home." He said, frustrated as he took a couple steps towards them.

"We understand." Dean said.

"No, I don't think you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed, and healed, my body's been dragged all over the earth. And by some miracle I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay." He said.

"Look all we're saying is that until we figure this out…" Sam started, but Daphne cut it.

She walked right up to him.

"Look, Jimmy. We do understand that you want to go home, but you don't understand that by doing so you will be putting your life in danger. You said you have a wife and daughter… Right? They will be slaughtered. Could you really live with that?" She asked, her tone solid.

He looked at her his eyes a little wide.

Dean turned his head and looked at her.

"The safest place for your to be is with us." Sam said.

Still glancing at Daphne because of her sudden outburst, Jimmy asked. "How long?"

Sam shook his head back and forth, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Jimmy shook his head angrily, but looked at Daphne. What she had said made him realize he would be putting everyone in danger if he went home.

--

They pulled up outside of a house, through the window they could see a lot of movement.

Dean grabbed the demon killing knife and they ran inside.

They saw a man and woman who were clearly possessed, the man was holding onto a young girl. Dean went to him first and cut his throat.

As Dean started for the woman, Sam held his hand out and started to use this mind to exorcize the demon.

"Get them outta here." Sam said, his voice strained.

Daphne led them outside, moments later Sam and Dean came out, followed by Jimmy's wife. They all piled into the car.

The back seat was full with Jimmy, his wife, and daughter.

Daphne sat between Sam and Dean in the front seat.

"I knew I should have brought my hummer." She said under her breath, as they started to drive.

They pulled into a parking garage, and Jimmy, Dean, Sam and Daphne got out of the car.

"You were right." Said Jimmy as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry we were." replied Dean, Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything." Jimmy said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I don't think they're inclined to believe you."

Sam cut in. "And even if they did, you're a vessel, they're still going to want to know what makes you tick." Said Sam, giving him a slightly sympathetic look.

"Which means vivisection if they're feeling generous." Dean said.

Sam gave him a stern look.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us."

Jimmy gave a mournful look back to the car where his wife and daughter were resting.

"How long? And don't give me that me the, "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap." He said.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop, you can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out, and there's no going home." He stated.

Daphne's jaw almost dropped as how heartless Sam sounded.

"Well, don't sugar coat it Sam." Dean said.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to." Sam added dryly.

Jimmy told his wife and daughter goodbye, and Sam hot wired a car for the wife and child.

Daphne got into the backseat and sat beside Jimmy.

She looked over at him, the look of severe pain very apparent on his face.

She put a hand on his knee. "It's for the best Jimmy, Your doing the right thing." She tried to sound reassuring.

He just looked out his window, he soon fell asleep and Daphne listened to the conversation between Sam and Dean.

Sam's phone range and he handed it over to Jimmy.

"Oh, my god." Jimmy said, with disbelief in his voice.

They pulled up to another warehouse.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone, and that's exactly what your going to do." Dean said

"We'll work out way through the catwalks, we'll be right behind you." Sam added.

Jimmy walked away.

"There is no way their expecting him to come alone, you know this is probably a trap." Sam said.

"I know, that's why I have a plan." Dean said.

Daphne looked around the building, she had a knowing feeling in her stomach.

Jimmy walked in the building.

Daphne looked at Sam and Dean.

I'm going to look for an entrance on the other side. She said, as she nodded towards the left side of the building.

"Daph." Dean said.

"Look Dean, this is a trap. And we might have a less chance of getting caught if we split up." She said.

He nodded.

"Be careful." He added.

"Always am." She answered as she walked to the other side.

It took a while, but she finally got the door pried open. She hadn't been inside for five minutes before two demons emerged and grabbed her.

She managed to spin out of their grip and grabbed a near by pipe and swung it, it collided with one of their heads.

She was not going down without a fight.

After about five minutes of fighting them off the best she could, one of them sent her flying backwards where she landed in a pile of scrap metal. She felt her side be cut open by a metal shard, and her ribs were bruised so bad she was having trouble breathing. She tried to stand up but it was useless. The demons had to practically carry her through the warehouse.

She looked up as they entered a room with everyone else.

She saw Dean tense up as he saw her, being held by two demons, her face was bloody and she wasn't even supporting her own weight, the demons were the only reason she was still standing. She struggled to catch her breath, she had to fight to keep her eyes open, she felt like she was going to pass out.

Jimmy's wife looked at them, and then turned her attention back to Sam and Dean.

"Oh Sam.. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh?" She said.

The room fell silent, she looked around.

"Now for the punch line. Everyone dies." She said as she cocked the gun and pointed it at Sam.

She quickly and swiftly turned and pointed the gun at Jimmy and pulled the trigger.

He yelled and dropped to his knees, holing onto his stomach.

"Waste little orphan Annie." she said to one of the demons, who walked over to where jimmy's daughter was sitting.

Everything went black.

She woke back up as her body dropped to the floor, she looked around startled as the room broke out into one massive fight.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she saw Jimmy's daughter putting her hand on the demons forehead and burning them out of the bodies.

She watched as Sam had pinned one of the female demons to floor, and had made a small cut on her throat. He seemed to be struggling with something, then he bowed his head and started drinking her blood.

"Holy Shit…" Daphne muttered as she tried to stand up.

After he had his fill, he plunged the knife into her chest.

She sizzled and died.

He then turned and raised his hand, and exorcized Jimmy's wife with his mind.

Daphne managed to stand up, but quickly fell back over and blacked out.

Moments later she came to again.

To see Jimmy's daughter, who was possessed by Castiel kneeling over him.

"I want to make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you... Picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

He was struggling to stay alive, gasping for air, but he reached his hand and grabbed her arm.

"It doesn't matter. You take me." He said, blood coming up into his mouth. "Just take me." He demanded.

"As you wish." She said as she placed both hands on her fathers face.

There was a bright light that surrounded the both of them, and then she leaned over and held into her stomach, that had taken a lot out of her.

Jimmy stood up and gave one last look at them all, and started out the door.

"Cas, Hold up." Dean said.

Castiel stopped and turned toward Dean.

"What were you going to tell me?" Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson when I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you." He said, his voice the most gruff, and emotionless as he had ever heard from him.

Dean and Sam watched him walk away with looks of confusion on their faces.

Daphne tried to stand up, but when she did, a searing pain shot through her ribs, she yelped.

Dean was quickly at her side.

"You alright Daph?' He asked, as he helped her stand the rest of the way up.

She didn't say anything just looked at him.

Sitting in the back of Impala, she listened as Sam's phone rang. She sighed a little, hoping that their plain would work.

----

A/N - I want to thank you all for reading (^_^)

I'd really love to have more reviews, they make my day,

Also, don't forget to check out "_Summer Lovin'" _And let me know what you think.

**Also, if anyone is wondering what the word vivisection means.. I'm going to copy and past from dictionary/com - "_The action of cutting or dissecting a living body." _I wanted to let you all know that so you don't go and google it like I did… some very sad pictures of puppies and monkeys came up (v_v), so I thought I'd warn all of you so you guys wouldn't have to see it.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After some convincing, Dean agreed to let Daphne drive herself to Bobby's.

As they all approached Bobby's iron panic room, her heart started to race. She wasn't sure if this was going to help Sam or if it would kill him…

Bobby opened the door and said "Now go on inside I want to show you something."

Sam walked in and said "Alright, so uh, what's the big demon problem?"

"Your are, this is for your own good." Bobby said, as he and Dean slammed the door and locked it.

Sam walked up to the door and looked out of the little hatch.

"Guys?.. Hey.. Hey.. What? This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?

When Dean turned around to head upstairs, the look on his face broke her heart.

Daphne sat in Bobby's library with him, while Dean headed down to the basement.

"Demon blood." Daphne sighed.

Bobby nodded.

She looked at him.

"It's her fault, that stupid bitch." She said, her mouth twisted in disgust.

Bobby let out a little sigh.

Daphne shook her head angrily.

Dean returned to the library and looked at her, she went and gave him a hug, he held onto her tight, and buried his head in her neck.

After a little while they broke the embrace, Bobby had poured three glasses of liquor.

She grabbed her glass and held it in her hand listening to Sam's panicked, and painful screams coming form below them.

"How long is this going to go on?" Dean asked.

"Well, here let me look it up in my demon detox manual… oh wait, no one ever wrote one." Bobby said, as he slapped his knee.

Bobby shook his head. "No telling how long it will take, hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Dean looked up at him.

Just then the phone rang, Bobby answered it, "Hello?"

After a pause, Bobby said, "Suck dirt, and die. Rufus you call me again, I'll kill you." He said, and slammed the receiver down.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows." Bobby answered.

The phone rang again.

He sighed and answered it, "I'm busy you son of a bitch, this better be important."

Bobby listened intently to the voice on the other line, he then looked up at Dean and Daphne, his eyes wide.

"The news.. The news aint good." Bobby said as he handed a paper to Dean, Daphne stood beside him and read it to.

"Is that what Rufus called about?" Dean asked.

"Key west sees 10 species go extinct." Dean read aloud from the paper.

"Plus Alaska, fifteen man fishing crew, all stricken blind, cause unknown, New York teacher goes postal locks the door kills exactly 66 kids. All of this in a single day. I looked them all up, there's no doubt about it, they're all seals… breaking.. Fast."

Daphne looked at Bobby, "How many are left?" She asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many." He said.

He looked at Dean, "Where are your angel pals?"

Dean scoffed, "You tell me?"

"I'm just wondering." Bobby said.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all… is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours? Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Daphne held her breath.

"Well, I don't like this anymore than you do... But Sam can kill demons,, he has a shot at stopping Armageddon." Bobby sad,

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life… His soul for the greater good? Is that what your saying? Times are bad so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean shot at him.

Daphne stepped closer to Dean and put a hand on his arm.

"I know you hate me for suggesting it, I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son, all I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield is because we love him too much." Bobby added.

The room fell silent.

Dean went outside for some air.

Daphne sighed and looked at Bobby.

"You made a valid point." she said.

Bobby looked up at her, sadness showing in the lines beside his aged eyes.

"But we can't use him as our secret weapon, he is a living, breathing, person, who right now, is in no condition to make any decisions for himself. What we do right now, can either help or hinder him. It would kill Dean." She said.

Bobby took another drink, and they sat in silence.

Dean came back inside, an told them of his encounter with Cas, as Sam's screamed echoed though out the house.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels bitch?" Bobby asked.

Dean frowned.

"I'm sorry do you prefer sucker?" Bobby corrected.

Daphne scoffed. "I think bitch was more fitting." She said.

Dean looked at her.

"Dean, have you lost your mind?" She asked, terrified of what might be coming next.

"After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Bobby asked.

"Come on, give me a little credit you two, I've never trusted them less, I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." Dean said with a raised voice.

"Then why in the hell.." Bobby started, but Dean cut him off.

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon." He yelled.

Daphne sat down in a chair, she hated seeing him like that.

"I see your point." Bobby agreed.

Daphne realized she no longer heard Sam screaming.

She stood up.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's a little to much nothing." Bobby said, and they all rushed down to the panic room.

They saw Sam, rolling a round the floor.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"You really think he would?" Asked Bobby.

"I think he'd do anything." Said Dean.

Just then Sam was flung across the room.

"That aint faking" Bobby said, he had took the words right out of her mouth.

They opened the door and rushed inside.

It took all three of them to hold him down, Bobby took his belt off and put it in Sam's mouth.

"We're going to have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby said.

Dean just knelt there looking at his brother.

"Dean, you with me" Bobby asked.

Dean still didn't react.

"Dean!" Daphne shouted.

"Before he has another fit!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets just get it over with." Dean said.

They handcuffed him down to the bed, and left the room before he came to.

They were in Bobby's study.

Bobby stood behind his desk, and Daphne and Dean sat on the couch.

Dean was hunched forward his arms leaning on his legs, Daphne sat right beside him, one arm looped through his, her hands holding onto him.

Bobby looked at the both of them for a moment and then said. "I'm gonna ask one more time, are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

Daphne looked up at him, her eyes dark with rage.

"Bobby!" She snapped, feeling protective over Dean.

"You saw what was happening to him in there, the demon blood is killing him."

Dean brushed Daphne's hands off of him gently, and then stood and walked up to the desk.

"The demon blood is killing him." Dean said.

"No, it's isn't. We are." Stated Bobby.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"I'm sorry, I can't bite my tongue any longer." Said Bobby, as he shook his head.

"We are killing him." Said Bobby, he continued, "Keepin him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working. If.. If he doesn't get what he needs soon.. Sam's not gonna last much longer."

Daphne swallowed the lump that was building in her throat.

"No. I'm not giving him any demon blood, I won't do it." Dean said, his voice strong, but she could tell he was dying inside.

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked.

"Then at least he dies human."

Daphne stood and left from the room, hoping that no one saw the tears streaming down her face.

She went down stairs to the living room, she sat in one of Bobby's old chairs pulled her knees up to her chest, and cried.

Dean turned his head to see Daphne flee the room, he looked back at Bobby.

"I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't." Said Dean, his eyes glossy from tears.

"I guess I've found my line, I won't let my brother turn into a monster." He said.

Daphne dried her eyes, and there was a knock on the door.

She stood and opened the door.

"Dad." She said.

"Heya Kiddo." He said, as he stepped into the room.

Dean went downstairs to check on Daphne, when he saw her standing with her dad in the living room. He stood quietly around the corner listening.

"What do you want?" She asked her tone harsh.

"I haven't heard from you in long time, I got a call from the hospital saying you died, but then I talked to Bobby and he said you were alright.. And something about an angel." he said, his voice had a questioning tone.

He then noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is everything alright kid?" He asked. Taking a step forward.

She took a step back.

"Leave me alone." She said.

He was getting angry.

"God Damnit Daphne June Tayler, you listen to me. Your whole life you never respected me, or what I said. You can accuse me all you want of being a bad father, but the real problem is you were a bad daughter." He said.

She looked at him in shock.

"Is that some kind of fucking joke? Seriously? A bad daughter, you were never there for me, ever! You pushed me off on Uncle Warren, made him raise me, but I'm glad you did, because he did a hell of a lot of a better job than you ever could." Her eyes wild with rage.

"I couldn't be there for you when you always pushed me away, you know why Warren did such a great job of raising you? Because…" He stopped, and took a deep breath. He looked around the room.

"Look, Kid. I'm going to head out." He said as he turned for the door.

"What the hell were you going to say? Damnit, Dad you tell me!" She demanded.

He turned and faced her.

"Stop calling me dad." He said , his eyes stone cold.

She looked at him confused.

"I'm not your father." He said.

"What?" She gasped.

"Your mother was a slut, Daphne. She even slept with my own brother. Warren took care of you because he was your real father."

She stared at him her eyes huge.

"After your mom's little mess up, she ended up pregnant. She begged me to raise you as my own, so that you'd have a normal life, and all this time I did. But the truth is, I can't even stand to look at you." He said.

"I don't ever want to hear from you again." He yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

She stood there in shock.

After a few minutes, she turned to head back upstairs, when she saw Dean standing in the doorway.

"Daph." He said, as he quickly walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Dean" She said, her voice calm.

He pulled back and looked a her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm actually okay, we have bigger things to worry about, like trying to save Sam." She said, still speaking calmly.

"Daphne, you just found out.." He stopped and looked at her.

"Look Dean, I don't have the time or the energy to get all worked up about something that I can't do anything about. We need to focus on the situation at hand."

They stood outside the empty panic room. Daphne had been looking around for a sign of who might have let Sam out while Bobby and Dean inspected the locks on the door, and the broken devils trap.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I hope he is with Ruby." Dean said.

"Why?" Asked Bobby.

"Because killing her is the next item on my to-do list." He said.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty?" Bobby said.

"I am on call, in my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean said

"One thing." Bobby said.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, we'll see." Said Dean.

Daphne stood outside with Dean as he worked under the hood on his car.

Bobby came out and told them where his car had been found, and told Dean of the two cars that had been stolen from the same town where his car turned up.

Dean headed off to the town that Sam was headed to.

Daphne wanted to go to, but Dean told her no, that he had to do that himself. She reluctantly let him go.

After sitting around with Bobby while he checked the police databases.

She tried Dean's phone for the 5th time.

"I'm going after him." She said.

"He wanted to go by himself." Said Bobby.

"Since when have I listened to what anyone told me?" she said, as she threw on her jacket and ran out the door.

She drove to the location Dean was going.

She saw the Impala and went inside, she found the room, and opened the door.

"DEAN!" She screamed.

_A/N-_

_Chapter38!_

_I honestly never thought I'd write this many chapters when I first started writing FanFics!_

_Thank you all so much for the reading! And please keep those reviews coming!_

_Also, thank you guys for reading "Summer Lovin", for those of you who don't know, it's a fanfic set 8 years ago when Dean and Daphne first met, it has a lot romantic/physical-ness in it, if you know what I mean (^)__(^)._

_Also, I'd still love if it those who haven't would do the poll on my profile page.._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

She dropped to the floor beside where he lay.

"Dean." She said.

He looked at her, she had never seen that much pain in his eyes.

She looked around the destroyed hotel room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's not my brother anymore, Daph." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He was silent.

"Did Sam do this to you?" She growled.

Dean lay back over on his back, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Dean, talk to me, please don't push me away." She pleaded.

Still no answer.

She straddled him, and held onto the collar of his jacket. She leaned down and looked right into his eyes.

"I said don't push me away."

"Believe me Daph, I'm not pushing you away, there's just nothing to say." He said.

She looked at him.

"He was going to kill me." He said.

"What?" She hissed.

"The look in his eyes, he wasn't my brother." Dean said.

"Once we get all the demon blood out of his system..." She started to say.

"He's not coming back." Dean said.

Daphne leaned down and kissed him, her dark red hair falling around them.

He kissed her back, she could feel how much he was hurting through every movement he made.

After a while she pulled back, and stood up.

"Come on." She said softly, as she helped Dean stand up.

They drove separately back to Bobby's.

"You listen to a word I said?" Asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I heard you." Dean answered.

"I'm not calling him." Said Dean.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

"We are damn near the kickoff for Armageddon. Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Said Dean.

Daphne quietly slipped out of the room.

_If Dean's not going after Sam, then I will. _She thought to herself as she started her Hummer and left.

She neared an abonded house, she saw Ruby's car parked outside, she pulled around the back and shut off the car.

She went in the back door, in time to see Sam dragging a screaming girl out the front.

She saw Ruby, she ducked behind an old dresser, she overheard them talking about going to an old convent.

-at the convent-

Daphne watched as Sam, cut the side of the screaming girls neck, and started drinking her blood.

"Oh god." She muttered to herself, watching the scene in horror.

She then turned her attention to Ruby, who was standing off to the side with a twisted smirk on her face, watching Sam bleed the girl.

Daphne pulled a knife, and started towards the demon.

Sam had finished drinking the blood, and turned to see Daphne going after Ruby.

Daphne raised her knife, and just as she was going to stab Ruby, everything went black.

Ruby turned around to see Sam standing over Daphne's body. Her eyes widened.

"I only knocked her out." Sam said, as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Dean and Sam looked around chucks house, everything was completely destroyed and it appeared as if everything was covered in a thin mist of blood.

"GEEZ!!!!! OWWW!" Sam yelled as chuck hit him in the head with a toilet bowl plunger.

'Sam?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Hey, Chuck." Said Dean.

"You're okay." Chuck continued, with a look of slight shock on his face.

"Well, my head hurts." Sam said.

"No... My last vision, you were like full on Vader, your body temperature was 150 your heart rate was 200.. Your eyes were black!" Chuck exclaimed.

"You're eyes went black?" Dean asked his brother.

"I didn't know." Sam said, he had an ashamed look in his eyes.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked Chuck.

"He's dead… gone, the archangel smoked the crap outta him, I'm sorry." Chuck said with a sympathetic look.

"You're sure? Maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Asked Dean.

"Oh no, he like exploded. Like… uhh… water balloon of chunky soup." Said Chuck.

Sam noticed something in Chucks hair.

"You gotta.." Sam said pointing to his own head.

"Oh. Uh right here?" Asked chuck feeling his head.

"No uhh. The.." Sam said motioning to the other side of his head.

"Oh.. Uhh…" Chuck said as he felt something hard in his hair.

"Oh god. It's a molar, I have a molar in my hair this has beena really stressful day." Chuck said, his voice shaky.

Dean looked up at them, "Does anyone know where Daphne is? I think she left Bobby's before I got beamed out of there."

Chuck shook his head.

Sam looked at the floor.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam, his look harsh.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded to know.

"She came to the convent…" Sam started.

"WHAT?" yelled Dean.

"It was when.. R.. Ruby and I were first heading in, she came at Ruby with a knife.." Sam started.

Dean cut in. "Where the hell is she, Sam?"

"I knocked her out, Dean." Sam said, a look of sadness, and regret glistening in his eyes.

"You knocked her out? At ground zero of Armageddon? You left her there, Sam? That place was crawling with demons.. And… where Lucifer's breaking free?" Dean asked furious.

Sam kept his gaze on the floor.

"What the hell?" Daphne said, out loud as she stood and looked around the room.

It looked like the library from her uncles house, she barely remembered it after all of those years.

"HELLO?" She screamed.

She grabbed a statue and tried to break through the wooden wall, but it proved utterly useless, the wall repaired it's self as soon as she broke through.

She tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked.

She sat down in an old arm chair.

After sitting there for several minutes, she tried her cell phone again, but still no signal.

"Trying to reach someone?" Boomed a voice from behind.

She jumped up out of the chair to see Zachariah.

"What the hell is all of this?" She asked.

"Just trying to keep you comfortable." He replied.

"You tell me what the hell is going on right now." She demanded.

"Right now? The final seal has been broken, Lilith is dead, and Lucifer is rising." He said, straight faced.

She leaned back against the chair, and tried to breath.

"What the hell have you all been doing? All 66 seals broken?" She yelled.

"Do you really think we would have let all the seals be broken if we didn't have orders to?" He asked.

She stared at him, her eyes wide in horror.

"You wanted the apocalypse to happen?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"It's not as a bad as it sounds, after our side wins, and they will win. There will be peace on earth, joy, happiness." He answered.

"You are going to help us achieve that, Daphne." He continued.

"What happens to all of the people, the families?" She asked.

"You can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs." He said with a smirk.

"Millions of eggs." She hissed.

"If that's how you want to look at it." He said nodding.

She thought for a moment, "What do you mean I'm going to help?" She asked, terrified.

"Have you ever heard of Beleth?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"When Michael stuck Lucifer down to hell, he didn't strike him down alone."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked cringing.

"Every top leader Lucifer has that dies will weaken him."

"Again, what in the hell does that have to do with me?" She spat.

"Beleth, is a queen in hell, she controls 85 legions of demons, if we can kill her…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"So. I'm supposed to kill a queen of hell?" She asked, confused.

He smirked.

"We have rituals that we can do to draw her into her vessel, and then kill her. That would weaken their army substantially." He said.

"So I need to kill an innocent person, housing a rouge angel?" She asked.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, leave the killing to us." He said.

"Then why am I…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Wait.. Are you saying that I'm Beleth's vessel?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You brought me back from the dead… To kill me?" She asked.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"No way, I'm not going to go along with it." She said, stubbornly shaking her head.

"We did you a favor, now your indebted to us." He said, angrily taking a step towards her.

"Did me a favor?" She questioned.

"We brought you back, gave you a couple extra months with Dean, think of all you would have missed had you died from what Alistair did." Zachariah said.

A chill went down her back.

She stood there in silence, then spoke up.

"Where's Dean?" She asked.

"Actually, we were just going to see him." He said, and he grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight, two other men walked in the room.

It felt like her whole body had been squeezed through a straw, as if all of her organs were twisted and her bones had been smashed together.

Then her feet hit the ground again.

She looked up to see Dean, Sam, and Chuck, standing there.

She tried to move towards them then felt the very tight grip on her arm, she knew it was going to bruise, her fingertips felt like they we're being stabbed my a million pins and needles.

"Daph." Dean said, his voice filled with worry.

She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Thought we'd find you here." Said Zachariah looking directly at Dean.

He then looked at the floor and kicked a chair that was turned over, not letting go of her arm.

"Play time's over, Dean, time to come with us." He finished.

"Daph, are you alright?" He asked.

"Define alright, Dean." She said.

Dean glared at the three angels.

"You're upset?" Asked Zachariah.

"Yeah, a little… you sons a bitches jumpstarted judgment day." Said Dean.

"Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything, right Sammy?" He winked at Sam.

Looking back at Dean he said, "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. So lets not quibble over who started what, lets just say it was all our faults and move on, because like it or not it's apocalypse now, and were back on the same team again." He added.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"You wanna kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil, its synergy." Zachariah said.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly!" Dean said.

"This isn't a game, son, Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description, we need to strike now, hard and fast before he finds his vessel." He yelled.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Questioned Sam.

"He is an angel... Them's the rules." Said Zachariah with a slight laugh.

Shaking his head he added, "And when he touches down were talking four horseman, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help."

Dean took a deep breath,

"You listen to me you two faced douche, after what you did I don't want jack squat from you!" Dean yelled.

Zachariah yelled over him, "You listen to me boy, you think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" He stopped, and looked at Dean's hand.

Daphne saw what he was looking at, blood was running off of Deans fist.

"You're bleeding?" Stated Zachariah.

"Oh yeah, a little insurance policy incase you dicks showed up." Said Dean, as he turned and slid open the door, revealing the sigil that beams angels away.

Zachariah let go of her arm and started towards Dean. "NO!" He yelled.

As soon as he let go of her arm, and Daphne saw what was on the door, she dropped to the floor to get out of the middle.

There was a blinding beam of light, and the angels were gone.

Dean looked around the room.

"I learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch!" Dean said.

_A/N-_

_So,.._

_Next week.. The season finale of so nervous!!!!_

_How did everyone like the fifth season??_

_Thank you all for reading!!_

_And long distance hugs for those of you who will be so **very kind as to leave a starving author reviews.. ^_^**_

_It's kind of funny, the fifth season is ending,, and yet it's just starting in my story , lol._

_I've got some huge plans that are going to start rolling into action._

_Thanks again loves_.


	40. Chapter 40 start of Season 5

**-Chapter 40! -**

Daphne stood up and looked around, relieved all the angels were gone.

"Daphne." Sam said, looking her up and down to see if she was hurt.

"Sam." She said, with a slight nod.

"Daph, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Apparently the Apocalypse, Dean." She said with a slight eye roll.

Dean gave her an un-amused look.

She sighed defeated.

And looked around the room.

"Hey chuck." She said, with a weak smile.

"Hi, Da.. Daphne." He said, smiling nervously as he smoothed some of his hair down.

She raised an eye brow.

"Daph!" Dean yelled.

"Alright, alright. I know the angels' plan for me." She said, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Well?" Asked Sam.

"Well, they want to kill me." She said, with a slight shrug.

"WHAT?" Yelled Dean.

"Apparently when Lucifer got his ass kicked to hell, he didn't get sent alone. There were some other angels to, apparently one is considered a queen of hell.. And I'm her vessel." She said as she monitored their reactions.

No one said anything so she continued.

"They have some ritual where they can make her possess me, and then they want to kill me.. She controls like 80 legions of demons.. If they kill her, it weakens the devils army." She said.

"What did you say?" Asked Dean, his eyes dark.

"What the hell do you think I said Dean? I told them no." She hissed.

His mouth turned down into a slight frown, and his eyes got darker.

He walked across the room and hugged her.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"What the hell am I going to do, Dean?" She whispered, feeling the full effect of what Zachariah had told her.

Daphne followed Sam down the stairs outside of the Regent Inn hotel they were staying at, freshly made hex bags in hand.

They opened the door to their room, and walked in where Dean was loading his gun.

"Hey." Dean said, as he looked up.

"Hey." replied Sam.

"Here… Hex Bags." Sam said, as he tossed one to Dean.

"No way the angels can find us with those." Sam stated.

"Demons, either." Added Daphne.

"Where'd you get it?"

"We made them." Sam said, nodding to Daphne.

"How?" Questioned Dean.

"I… uhh…I learned it from Ruby." He admitted.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Daphne.

She glanced around nervously.

"I learned how to years ago, from an old friend." She answered, vaguely.

Dean gave her a confused look, but then directed his attention to Sam.

"Speaking of.. How you doing? You jonesing for another hit of bitch blood, or what?" Dean asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever, it's like whoever put me on that plane, cleaned me right up." Sam answered earnestly.

"Supernatural methadone?" Dean asked, as he fiddled with the hex bag in his hand.

"Yeah.. I guess… Dean.. " Sam answered quietly.

"Sam! It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

Daphne watched the news as they tried to blame a hurricane, a tornado and earthquake all at one time on carbon omission.

All three looked up when there was a knock on the hotel door.

Dean got his gun ready, and Sam slowly opened the door.

Daphne peeked around Sam as she heard heavy breathing.

"Sam!" Said the girl with the labored breathing.

"Is it really you?" She questioned.

She stepped forward and put a hand on his chest, "And your so firm!" She said, gazing into his eyes.

Sam looked down at the hand, and then back at her.

"uhh.. Do I know you?" He asked.

"No! but I know you! Your Sam Winchester! And your.. Not what I pictured." She said looking at Dean, a look of slight disappointment on her face.

"I'm Becky! I've read all about you guys. And I've even written a few.." She looked down and giggled with excitement.

She looked back up, her look serious. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Questioned Daphne.

Becky's eyes widened when she saw Daphne, she hadn't noticed her before.

"Your.. Daphne!" Becky exclaimed.

"Your so much more prettier than I thought you were." she said, smiling.

Daphne's eyes widened.

"Becky.. How do you know who I am? I'm not in any of the books." Daphne asked.

Becky's face lit up.

"Some of Mr. Edlund's newest books got leaked online." She answered.

"Lovely." Said Daphne under her breath.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched." She said, looking back at Sam with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Angels!" She exclaimed with excitement. "nice change up with the mythology by the way, the demon stuff was getting kind of old." she added.

"right.. But uh.. What's the message?" Sam asked her.

"He had a vision." She paused, closed her eyes, and moved her hand back and forth as if she were reading words from a page."

"The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." she started

"The Michael sword?" Questioned Dean.

Sam disregarded Dean, and asked "Becky, does he know where it is?"

"On a hill made of forty-two dogs." She answered.

"Forty-two dogs." Dean said, a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at his brother.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked Becky.

"It doesn't make sense I know, but that's what he said. I memorized every word, for you!" she said, as she walked forward and placed her hand back on Sams chest.

Sam looked around a little uncomfortable.

"uhh.. Becky… could you uhh.. quit touching me?" He asked.

With her eyes closed, she replied. "No."

A little while after she left, there was a nother knock on the door.

This time Dean opened it.

"Heya Bobby." He said, as he hugged him.

"Good to see you all in one piece." He said, as he walked toward Sam and hugged him.

Bobby then smiled at Daphne, and gave her a hug to, she had never been that happy to see him before.

"You weren't followed were ya?" Dean asked him.

"You mean by.. Angels… Demons… or Sam's new super fan?" Bobby asked, with a warm smile.

"You heard?" Sam asked.

"I heard Romeo." Bobby answered.

"So sword of Michael huh?" Bobby asked.

"You think were talking about the actual sword, from the actual archangel?" Dean questioned.

"You better friggin hope so." Bobby answered.

Daphne looked through the missed calls on her cell phone, as she listened to Bobby explain the Michael sword to Sam and Dean.

Her face slightly contorted when she saw she had several missed calls from her dad. She shook the word from her head. Feeling the anger rise again, from finding out she's been lied to her entire life. She debated what she should call him, dad was out of the question. And calling him her uncle, didn't feel right either, even if it was the correct term. She finally decided she would go on a first name basis, if she were to run into the him again. "Leave me alone, William." She muttered under breath as she erased the recent call list.

Daphne went into the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on her face. As it dripped down her face, and neck. She heard yelling coming from the hotel room.

Her heart sank, as she listened to Sam confess that he had broken the final seal.

She crossed her fingers and leaned her forhead against the inside of the wooden door, hoping Bobby would have some kind words to make Sam feel a little better.

She was stunned when she heard Bobby tell Sam to lose his number.

She paused a few moments and put her hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.

She stood and watched as Sam choked back his tears, he said "There's an old church near by, maybe I'll go and check out some of the old lore books."

"Ya, you do that." Bobby said, his voice calloused.

Sam started for the door.

"Wait! Sam, I'm coming with you." Daphne said, as she grabbed her jacket and followed him out of the door.

**_A/__N-_**

**_Thanks for reading! And Reviewing!_**

**_Did everyone hear…? It's been confirmed that our beloved show will be airing Friday at 9pm, instead of Thursday?_**

**_I admit, I am heartbroken, but atleast it was picked up for a season 6.. i am however, boycotting the show they put in the old SPN time slot.._**


	41. Chapter 41

**_-Chapter 41-_**

Daphne sat at an old wooden table across from Sam who was reading from an old book on angel lore.

She closed the book she had been searching through.

"Sam…" she said.

He looked up at her.

"Daphne, I haven't really had a chance to apologize for how I acted." He said; he looked like a child who had been scolded.

"Sam, It's alright.." She started to say, but he cut her off.

"No, it's not. You could have been killed, all because of me." He said.

"Sam, listen to me. I can't blame you." She said as she looked down at the table.

"What?" Asked Sam, a little confused.

"A demons strongest power is seduction, Ruby seduced you Sam. She struck her hardest right after Dean had died, when you were at your lowest point, she attacked. Dean doesn't understand what it's like to be under a demons spell." Daphne said.

"But you do?" Sam questioned.

"Oh.. I.. Um.. I can empathize." She said, reaching for another book.

"Daphne." Sam said, looking at her.

"Yea?" She asked, skimming through the book.

"I.. I really thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was going to stop the last seal from being broken.." His, voice hoarse as he choked back more tears.

She laid the book down, and placed a hand on Sam's hand.

"I believe you." She said, her voice solid.

"Thank you." Sam said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

He turned his hand over and held onto hers, she stared into his eyes for a moment.

She pulled her hand away.

"Uhhh, why don't you keep looking here. I'm going to head back to the hotel and see if they've made any progress, I'll call when I find out." She said as she headed towards the door.

Daphne walked in the hotel door just in time to see Bobby hit Dean, sending his body flying backwards.

"Bobby, what the hell?" She screamed.

"Oh my god." She said, as Bobby looked at her with coal black eyes.

She watched helplessly as Bobby picked Dean up and threw him through a wall.

He then stood there and looked down on Dean's body, Daphne looked around trying to find something that would stop Bobby, but not hurt him.

She looked back up to see him holding Dean up against another wall.

The door to the room opened, and a young dark haired woman with a man behind her walked in.

The young woman spoke, "I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamt you were so V.I.P." she said her voice smooth as she swiped the demon killing knife from a dresser.

Daphne looked around the room, confused.

"I mean your gonna ice the devil?" The lady asked pointing at Dean with the knife. "You?" She said with a laugh. "If I had known that, I'da ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago." She said, running the knife lightly across Deans cheek.

"Ruby?" Dean asked.

"Try again, go back further." She said.

"Meg?" Daphne said, aloud.

The girl whirled around.

"Daphne." she said, with a twisted smile.

Dean shot Daphne a confused look.

"Well, what an un-pleasant surprise." Meg said.

"Like-wise." Said Daphne, her voice full of venom.

"I haven't seen you in… well, since you were trying to help daddy Winchester." She said, smiling a sick smile.

"We got him, we would have had you to, if you hadn't collapsed in that stupid holy water, I had hoped you drowned." Meg said.

"Take's more than that." Said Daphne.

The guy who had came in with Meg, now was pinning Daphne's arms behind her back, she struggled to get free, but couldn't.

"What?" Asked Dean.

Meg turned her attention back to Dean.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreamy again for the first time since we were human. It's heaven on earth. Or hell." She added, still holding onto the knife.

"We really owe your brother a fruit basket." She said.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said, as he swallowed some blood that had puddled in his mouth.

"You on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road, so every demon, every single one is just dying for a piece of you." She said.

"Get in line." Dean remarked.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line baby." She said, cockily.

She leaned forward, and grabbed Dean's face in her hand and kissed him.

Daphne's eye's squinted with anger, as she tried desperately to get free.

Meg pulled back, and with a disgusted look on his face Dean said. "What was that? Peanut butter?" He asked.

"I'm sure your daddy's still awake screaming in there, and I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." She said as she handed the knife to Bobby.

Bobby raised the knife to Dean's neck and, pushed him backwards against a wall, Dean struggled to get away.

"BOBBY! NO!" Daphne shrieked, as she thrashed against the hold the demons had on her.

"Bobby!" Dean said, through a strained voice as he tried to fight him off.

Bobby turned his head and looked at Meg, with coal black eyes.

"NOW!" Meg yelled.

Bobby raised his hand up in the air, knife pointed at Dean.

"Bobby.. No.. please.." Dean said, as he raised his free hand to block his face.

Daphne was still trying to get free.

She saw Bobby's hand shaking, and he paused for a moment, before stabbing himself with the demon killing knife.

"NO!" She screamed.

Bobby's skin flickered, as the demon who had possessed him died. Then he fell to the floor with a thud.

Dean charged the demons.

Daphne stared at Bobby, with tears in her eyes.

The demons let go of her to help take Dean down, she turned to see Sam open the door. She saw his gaze go to Bobby who was laying on the floor, bleeding.

"No!" Sam said, just as Meg hit him in the head with the hotel telephone.

They battled it out, until Dean pulled the knife from Bobby and killed one of Meg's lackies.

"Just don't move, we got questions." Said the nurse as they rushed Bobby into surgery.

Daphne choked back tears and looked at Sam who nervously ran his hand over his hair.

"We gotta go." Dean said.

"No.. No way Dean." Sam said, looking in the direction of where they took Bobby.

"They know where the sword is, we gotta get to it before they do. If it's already not to late." Dean said, his voice full of reason.

"Come on." Dean said, as he turned and started to walk away.

Daphne stood there.

Dean turned around.

"Daph! Come on!" He said, his tone demanding.

"Uh uh, you guys can go. I'm going to stay here for Bobby." She said.

"Alright." Dean said.

Daphne sat in a chair in Bobby's hospital room starring at the clock. She then looked at the screen on the monitor they had him hooked up to.

She walked through the crowded hallway, and found a bathroom.

She leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

She heard something behind her and she spun around, blinking fast trying to get the water from her eyes.

"Daphne, where are Sam and Dean?" A voice asked.

She wiped her face on the inside of the collar of her shirt.

Her eyes bugged out when she saw who it was.

"Castiel?" She asked, remembering clearly that Chuck had told Sam and Dean he was blown into pieces.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

She quickly told him where they were headed to find the Michael sword.

"Cas, how are you?… Alive?" She asked.

"No, Dean is the Michael sword." Castiel said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, getting worried.

"Dean is the true vessel." Castiel said.

"Oh my god." Daphne breathed out.

"These are Nokian Sigils, they will keep you stay hidden from the all angels." Castiel said as he stepped toward her, he put his hand on her chest.

She looked down and then up at him. "What in the hell do you think your doing?"

Just then it felt as if all of her ribs had been shattered.

She doubled over in pain.

"Shit!" She cried out, holding onto her self.

She looked up to see Castiel was gone.

She stumbled through the hall, and out the door.

She jogged across the parking lot, until she reached her Hummer.

Daphne opened the door as quietly as possible, she saw the angels standing opposite of Sam and Dean.

She moved swiftly, and quietly behind a table.

The door slammed shut.

"Daphne, how generous of you to join us, your not slipping away this time." Zachariah said.

She silently walked over and stood by Sam and Dean.

She could tell by the look on Dean's face, he already knew about being the vessel.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Your chosen Dean, It's a great honor." Zachariah said.

"Oh, Yeah. Life as an angel condom, that's real fun... I think I'll pass thanks." Dean said.

Zachariah shook his head. "Joking, always joking. Well, no more jokes." He raised his hand as if it were a gun and pointed it at Dean.

Then at Daphne, "Have you thought more about taking on your role as Belleth's vessel?" He asked.

"Yeah, and my answer is you can kiss my ass." She said, with venom

"Bang." He said.

She collapsed to ground, with a cry of pain, as she held onto her knee.

Dean angrily looked at Zachariah, "Your son of a bitch!"

"Keep mouthing off, and ill break more than her legs… I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has began and we don't have our general, and that's bad. Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" He said.

"How many humans die in the crossfire.. A million? 5...10?" Dean shot back.

"Probably more if Lucifer goes unchecked you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

Dean paused for a moment.

"There's a reason your telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent, Michael needs my say so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately yes."

Daphne rolled around on the floor holding her legs.

Only hearing part of what was being said.

"Your friend Bobby is gravely injured, say yes we'll heal him. Say no, and he'll never walk again." Said Zachariah

"No."

"Then how about we heal you, from stage four stomach cancer."

Dean started coughing up blood.

"No."

"Then lets get really creative, and see how Sam does without his lungs."

Daphne watched as Sam tried desperately to breath, but without lungs the air had no place to go.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah asked, as he approached Dean.

She looked up to see a blinding white light, "Bout damn time." She muttered as she saw Castiel.

She watched as he single handedly took out all of the angels Zachariah had brought with him.

"Alright, go Cas." she thought, she had never seen him fight like that before.

"How are you?" Zachariah asked.

"Alive, that's a good question, how did these two end up on that plane? Another good question, seeing as how the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer don't we?" Castiel said.

"No, that's not possible" Zachariah said, his tone sounding defeated.

"It scares you, well it should now put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice." He said.

In an instant the pain was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly got to her feet.

"Took you long enough." She said, looking at him.

He approached them.

"You need to be more careful." Said Castiel.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that, your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

"I don't mean the angels, Lucifer is circling his vessel, and once he takes it those hex bags wont be enough to protect you."

Daphne watched as he put a hand on both of them, and they winced and moaned in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Dean.

"The Nokian sigil. It will hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel replied.

_A/N - Sorry it took so long for the update!_

_I'm already working on Chapter 42, so hopefully i should update sooner next time :)_

_Thank you all for reading, and a huge thank you to all you who review my stories!_

**_Also, for those of you who haven't checked out my other Dean/Daphne FanFic "Summer Lovin", you should!_**

_Did any of you see "Eclipse?" I was at the midnight showing, i really liked it, but nothing will ever beat the books._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

Daphne walked out of the bathroom to see Dean getting off of his cell phone.

"Was that Sam?" she asked hopeful, seeing them split up was breaking her heart.

"No, uh, it was Cas." Said Dean, as he sat on the slid onto the bed behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

As she sat there, she thought of the past couple weeks, of how they had defeated the first horseman, War. And of how he had turned an entire town upside down.

How they had tracked down the archangel Raphael, and how he said god was dead.

She closed her eyes, thinking there had never been a time when she had felt so helpless.

"You alright, Daph?" Dean asked, as he held one of her hands with his.

"Yeah.. I'm fine just thinking." She said, softly.

"Bout what?" He asked.

"Just everything." She replied.

He nodded lightly, and they sat there until Dean's cell phone rang.

"Damnit Cas, I need a couple hours to sleep." He said, as he answered the phone.

Daphne scooted over to the other side of the bed, and laid down. Putting her arm over her eyes trying to block out the light.

"Sam?" Dean said.

Daphne sat up and looked at him, her eyes wide.

She sat there starring at Dean, hearing only the one sided conversation.

She saw Dean get a pained expression as he said.

"Look Sam, it doesn't matter what we do, I mean it turns out that me and you, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon, on that basis alone, we should pick a hemisphere, and stay away from each other for good."

Daphne's jaw dropped, she picked up a pillow and threw it at Dean.

He looked up at her, and then down at his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, your right we can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us, love, family, whatever it is. They are always going to use it against us, and you know that. No, we're better off apart."

Daphne sighed an irritated sigh as Dean hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked, motioning to the pillow laying on the floor.

"For being a fool, Dean." she said, as she grabbed the pillow from Dean's side of the bed.

She was sound asleep before she ever even felt Dean slide into bed next to her.

Daphne woke up in a hotel room, she sat up quickly and looked around. Everything looked burned, and destroyed as if a bomb had went off.

She scrambled to her feet, and ran for the door. She opened it and she couldn't believe what she saw.

It looked like nuclear warfare.

"Oh my god." She said under breath.

"Close, but not exactly." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

She spun around to see Zachariah.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"It's not the where that should concern you, it's the when." He said.

She glared at him.

"Welcome to 2014, Daphne." He said.

She looked back out of the door.

"It's looks like…" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"The planets been roasted alive… Croatoan outbreak, the government bombing their own cities. The world you knew, has turned into a nasty place, all thanks to you, and the W inchester brothers." He said.

"What is this supposed to prove?" She asked, stubbornly.

"You tell me… I'm giving you three days to soak all of this in. And something tells me that after three days out there, your going to say yes. And your going to convince Dean to say yes to Michael." Zachariah said.

As quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

She walked out of the hotel, and headed down the street, looking at all the charred frames of buildings, and rusted cars.

She kicked some rubble around, that was on the street, and looked up to the sky, and shook her head in disgust.

_A/N - sorry it took so long for the update, but I have a good reason, I was sick and in the hospital, but I'm better now, and hoping to write a lot over the next week._

_Thanks for reading, and HUGE thanks for reviewing! ^_^_

_Also, for anyone who hasn't, please check out my other Dean/Daphne fanfic titled "Summer Lovin'"_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

Daphne stood on the other side of the tall fence she had just climbed, it had been a rough night she had only slept for a couple hours, she spent the rest of the time running from people who had been infected with the Croatoan Virus.

"_Camp Chitaqua" _she said under her breath as she read the sign.

She looked around, "Oh Shit." She said as she started towards what looked like Dean's Impala. She ran her hand over the side and shook her head, it was ruined.

Then she smiled to herself, if the car was here, Dean couldn't be far.

She walked around through the camp ground cautiously, as she edged along the side of a building she heard talking, she listened and realized it was Dean's voice.

She jogged around to the screen door, opened it and started to walk in, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

She saw Dean sitting on the floor handcuffed to a metal pipe, and then her eyes shifted to Dean standing over him.

It took a minute, but then she realized that the Dean standing up was the Dean from 2014.

She looked around for her future self, but no one else was outside.

She started to walk into the cabin, but stopped to listen.

"What about Sam?" Asked present day Dean, as he eyed the handcuffs.

"Heavy weight showdown in Detroit, from what I understand. Sam didn't make it." Replied future Dean.

"You weren't with him?"

"No… Me and Sam.. Hell, we haven't talked in…5 years"

She closed her eyes for a second to block out the pained look on Dean's face.

"And Daph?" Asked present day Dean.

The room was silent for a minute, until he spoke again.

"Hey! What about Daph?" His voice raised.

She heard the other Dean sigh.

"She…. She didn't make it."

Daphne's eyes bugged out, "Oh my god." She said silently.

"What do you mean she didn't make it?"

"A little over a year ago, she took a team out to search for survivors… she didn't make it back."

She felt like her lungs were closing up.

She ran from the door letting it slam shut behind her.

She ran until she saw her Hummer.

She ran her hand over the burnt paint, and she noticed all the windows had been busted out.

She put her forehead against the side, "I'm… Dead.." She said, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she only has about 4 years left.

Just then she heard foot steps behind her, she spun around startled to see Dean standing there.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

He took a couple slow, careful steps toward her, she squinted as she looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Daphne." He said his voice hoarse.

She looked around uncomfortable, and patted the side of her car.

"At least one of us made it out." she said, with a light chuckle.

His mouth twitched with anger.

"That's not funny." He said, harshly.

"Okay… tough crowd." She said as she took a step back.

He took two more steps forward, until he was right in front of her.

She still couldn't decipher the look in his eyes.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but didn't.

He took a hand and stroked the side of her face so softly, as if he wasn't careful she might break.

He then pulled her face towards him, and he kissed her, more passionately then she had ever been kissed before.

She instinctively pushed her body against his. is hands held her so tightly she couldn't pull away, even if she had tried.

After a while, they both pulled back for air, she looked down and tried to catch her breath.

It took her a few moments to muster the courage to look back at him, she looked up and their eyes met. She saw a tear slip from the inner corner of his eyes,

"So.. I'm really dead… huh?" She asked, quietly.

He nodded, and swallowed hard.

She looked back down blinking quickly trying not to start crying herself.

"How did it happen." She asked.

He looked at her, that same look in his eyes.

"Come on Dean, just tell me. I can take it… Did I… Was.. I.. infected?" She asked.

He shook his head no.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did I out myself?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"What? No, Daph." He answered, looked at her with shock.

"Then how!" She asked.

"You died doing what you do best, Daph. Saving people." His voice trailed off.

"Daphne, I need you to listen to me, for once really listen to me." He said, his tone serious.

"Alright.." She said.

"When you get back to 2009, you need to make me say yes." He said, looking her right in the eyes.

She held her breath and then said. "So we should really just give in, huh?"

"No, not you... I could have made a deal with Zachariah, for the angels to protect you… I could have stopped all of this, Daph. You have to make me say yes." He said, his voice almost pleading.

"No, Dean." She said, flatly.

"No?" He questioned.

"No way, I'm not going to let you become the angels bitch because they have their own daddy issues, Dean. You might feel responsible for all of this, but it is not your fault." She said, raising her voice.

"DAMNIT DAPHNE, WHY IN THE HELL DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?" He yelled, as he hit the car right beside her.

Her eyes widened and she over to the side.

She stared at him, this was the first time she had ever been afraid of him.

"I don't listen to you, because you don't know what the hell your talking about." She said, her voice a little shaky.

His face softened, "Daph…I'm.. Sorry… I would never hurt you." He said, stepping closer to her.

"You sure about that, Dean?" She asked, nodding her headed toward the new dent in the Hummer, directly beside where she was standing.

"Yes, I'm sure, I didn't mean to react like that, but you have no idea the things I've seen, or been through…. Losing you again…" He looked down.

She looked around, and still didn't see anyone else outside.

She stepped forward and hugged him.

He buried his head in the side of her neck.

"It's okay." She said, as she held onto him.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to squirm from his grip.

"Come on, I need to show you something." He said, as he started to walk back towards the cabin.

"Um.. Okay." She said, as she jogged to keep up with his pace.

He took her back to the cabin where, present day Dean was still handcuffed.

"Daph!" Said Dean, as he looked up to her.

She smiled a small smile.

"Hey Dean." She couldn't help but smile at seeing her Dean, the Dean who would never hit anything even close to her, the one who wasn't intent on somehow giving into the angels demands.

Dean held her arms behind her back, and went through her pockets.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?" She yelled, as he took every lock pick, and tool she had.

"Don't you touch her!" Said Dean as he struggled to get out of the handcuffs.

Dean took her to other side of the room, and handcuffed her to another metal pipe.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to run an errand." He said, as he walked back to the table and picked up the bag of weapons he had packed.

"So what? Your just going to leave us here?" Asked Dean.

"Yes, I've got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of the parent trap. So yeah, you both stay locked down."

"This is ridiculous." she said irritated as she clanked the metal from her handcuff against the pipe.

He walked to the door, stopped and looked at her one last time, and then left.

"Great! Daph, he took both of our lock picks." Dean said.

"Not exactly." she said, flashing him a smile.

"Huh?" He asked, giving her a half smile back.

She pulled a bobby pin from her hair, looked at Dean and said. "You know, you're not as smart as you look."

A/N - Poor future Daphne :/ ... or maybe not... who knows... ? *evil smiles*

lol.

thank you all for reading, and reviews always make my day! Seriously, i get so excited over just getting 1 new review!

Also, for anyone who hasn't please check out "Summer Lovin' " Another Dean/Daphne FanFic.. and prequel if you will... I should be updating soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

She looked out of the cabin door.

"Well?" Questioned Dean from behind her.

"I'm pretty sure he's gone, I don't see my Hummer anymore." she said.

Dean scoffed.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"I took your Hummer?" He said shaking his head.

"I'm dead Dean, my future self doesn't have a hell of a lot of use for it." She said.

"Come on." He said, as he pushed past her.

She followed him outside, she looked around at the overgrown grass, and the tires just laying all around.

"Hey Dean, you got a second?" Said a voice from behind them.

Dean turned to see who it was, and Daphne quickly walked and hid on the other side of the building, not wanting anyone to see her since she was technically dead.

"No… uhh.. yes… I guess. Hi Chuck." He said, a little surprised.

"Hi… so uh.. Listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies, people are not going to be happy about this, so what do you think we should do?" Chuck asked, holding on to a clipboard.

"uhhh.. I don't know, maybe share?" Dean told him.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely, and I will be." Dean said.

"Uh oh." Said chuck.

Daphne peeked around the building just in time to see a girl lunge at Dean.

"Jesus, Lady!" Dean exclaimed, as he held chuck in front of him as a human shield.

"Risa" Said chuck.

"Risa?" Repeated Dean.

"You spent the night in Janes cabin last night, didn't you?" she said angrily.

"I… uh, did I?" He asked.

Chuck nodded.

"I thought we had a connection." She said, making quotations with her fingers.

"I'm sure that we do." Said Dean.

She stormed past them.

Chuck said "Hi, Risa."

"Screw you." She said without looking back.

Daphne shook her head, "Back to your same old ways huh?" She said under her breath.

She quietly slipped back up the stairs into Dean's cabin.

She looked around, her eyes dropped to the sight of something moving on the floor.

She gasped at the sight of a spider almost as big as her hand.

She stepped forward and squished it with her shoe.

"How in the hell did I live like this?" She said to herself out loud.

She ran her fingers over the top of a slightly dusty, old dresser. She opened the first drawer and moved some of Dean's clothes around. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for, but this Dean was a different Dean then the one she knew, and she desperately needed to understand him.

She checked every drawer finding nothing but clothes, weapons, and holy water.

She opened the bottom drawer and found a thigh holster for a knife, with the knife inside. She gripped the handle and slid the knife out.

"There you are…" She said as she looked at the bowie knife her uncle had given her.

She strapped it onto her thigh and kept looking through the drawer, she found some pictures of the people at the camp, and she also found her favorite gun.

She searched until she found the bullets for the gun.

She looked at Deans cot, and she saw the corner of a paper sticking out underneath it.

She slid the cot to the side to see a spiraled notebook with the cover tattered and the ends of the pages frayed.

"When did he start keeping a journal?" She wondered.

She looked out the door, and didn't see anyone, so she sat down on his cot and opened it.

She skimmed through it, finding detailed accounts of missions outside the camp gates to get food, and search for survivors.

On the inside cover was a list of deceased camp members, her eyes welled up with tears when she read _Robert Singer, _"No.. Bobby."

She said under her breath as she read about 15 more names she didn't recognize, until she stumbled across her own. _Daphne Winchester (Tayler), _"Daphne Winchester… What the hell?" She questioned. She was the last name on the list, she remembered Dean telling her she had died a year ago. She thought it was odd that she was the last name on the list.

She ignored it and kept looking through the journal, which had several entries on how Dean would give anything to just go back and let Michael take his vessel.

She flipped to the last couple entries.

_(Things are getting worse, the government is bombing our cities. Global warming is at it's worst yesterday it had to have at least been 120 degrees._

_Daphne has been avoiding me, ever since she went out to get supplies last week. She was gone for about 6 hours, when she got back… something was different with her._

_Since then she keeps distancing herself from me… she must blame me for the way our lives are. Hell, why shouldn't she? I blame myself, I shouldn't have tried to fight my destiny. Look where it's gotten us.) _

She frowned, and flipped to the next entry.

_(She's gone, she's really dead._

_Daph and Cas left on a mission to bring in survivors, Cas came back, but she didn't._

_He said that she went back in the church for one last run through checking common hiding places, when the place got swarmed with demons._

_I went back and searched, but I couldn't find her body, the church had burned to ash._

_I am going to find Lucifer, and kill the son of a bitch, I'm going to do it for her..)_

She flipped through several empty pages when something fell out and landed on the floor. She picked it up and it brought tears to her eyes.

It was his half of the pictures from the photo booth they went to years ago.

Back when they had first met.

She always kept her half of the pictures, but she had assumed he had thrown his away.

She carefully tucked them back into the journal and returned it to where she had found it, and pulled the cot back to it's original place.

She looked around the room and let out a sigh, picked up her gun and left the cabin.

A/N - I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, chapter 44 i cant believe it!

And as im sure all of you know by now, i love those reviews! so please, leave me some!

Any True Blood fans out there?.. im asking because for the past week or more i've been walking around singing "I wanna do bad things with you..", needless to say, ive been getting some strange looks from people who must not be familair with the awesome show! :) for those fellow true blood fans out there... Which one?... Sookie and Eric... or Sookie and Bill ... I'm a classic Sookie/Bill fan myself. :)

Well, it's after 8 am, and i haven't been to bed and yet.. and im rambeling in my author notes... not a good sign lol, so im heading off to bed, and i hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

She walked through the beaded curtain over the door to see Dean talking to Castiel.

"What happened to you?" Asked Dean.

"Life." Replied Cas.

"Hey guys." Daphne said, looking at Castiel with her eyes wide.

"Daphne!" Said Cas, as he walked forward and hugged her.

"Uhh.." She said as she awkwardly patted his back.

He stepped back and held onto her shoulders, "It's so good to see you again, I've missed you." He said, and he leaned in for another hug.

She looked over his shoulder at Dean, and Dean shrugged.

"Your from 2009 also?" He said, as he leaned in and looked at her closely in the face.

She leaned back, "You still just don't understand personal space, do you?" She asked.

"Oh no, I do. I just like being in yours." He said smiling wide.

She backed up and handed Dean her gun she had found.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"I don't know about you Dean, but I don't like walking around with no weapons, incase you haven't noticed… Everyone has gone crazy." She said, nodding towards Cas.

Dean nodded and put the gun away, he then noticed the thigh holster for her Bowie knife.

"That's hot, Daph." He said.

"Indeed." Said Cas eyeing her leg to.

She shook her head in disbelief.

Just then they heard a car pull in, and they went outside to see.

She watched as future Dean stepped out of her Hummer, along with another man.

"Don't you think we should, you know.. Hide?" She asked Dean as they walked towards the newly parked car.

"Naah." Replied Dean.

She watched as future Dean tossed, the other man a beer, and opened one for himself.

As the other man started heading back towards the camp, Dean raised his gun, and killed him.

"Hey! Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled from beside her.

Everybody looked at present day Dean, With questioning looks.

"uh..oh." She said lightly.

Future Dean angrily said "I'm not going to lie to you, me and him, it's a pretty messed up situation we got going on but believe me, when you need to know something you will know it…"

He walked towards Dean and Daphne, with that angry look still on his face.

He grabbed Daphne's forearm, and looked at present day Dean, "Come on." He said dryly as he led them back to his cabin, once in the door, he pushed Dean back into the cabin.

Daphne yanked her arm from his tight grip, and walked over to Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Future Dean, demanded to know.

"What the hell was that? You shot a guy in cold blood." present day Dean responded.

"He was infected, Dean." Daphne said, looking at him.

She walked around the cabin, as they two Dean's argued.

She noticed a second cot pushed against a far wall. She walked over to it, the cot was covered in a couple inches of dust, as if no one had touched it for a year..

That's it, she thought a year.. This must have been her cot.

She stepped towards the dresser, and a floor board creaked under feet. She looked down and noticed it was slightly out of place.

She turned around, neither Dean was paying attention to her.

She bent down and used her knife to pry the floor board up, inside the empty space below was a notebook.

She flipped it open, and saw page after page filled her own handwriting.

She tucked the journal inside her jacket, and quietly headed for the door, and slipped out soundlessly.

Daphne walked around the side of Dean's cabin and sat down on a tire.

She opened the journal, and immediately turned to the last few entries.

_)I had an epiphany last night, it came in the form of the devil. It made me realize I'm going to lose Dean one way or another. He doesn't look at me the same, he hasn't for months. The things I've done, the blood I've had to shed… I know when he looks at me, he's searching… trying to find a trace of that seventeen year old girl he first met, and fell in love with. He doesn't know it, but I've been trying to find her to… I don't feel her anymore. Time's have changed… I have changed. Everyone in this camp is afraid of me.. Dean says it's not fear, it's respect.. That if it wasn't for me, no one here would be alive. But he doesn't see the look in their eyes. The only thing left in this world that I care about… is Dean. The realization I came to last night, is that Dean cannot love me anymore, I fear he is starting to hate me. I stopped the devil from burning this camp to the ground.. From killing Dean… He told me of how Dean can sense the change with in me.. Of how, it won't be long until he'll want nothing to do with me. I'd rather die, then see that unfold in front of me. I've already set a date.. A week from today.. I don't' want to be in a world where I have nothing left. I've made up my mind.)_

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered

Her hands shook as she turned the page, to find the very last entry.

_I can't sleep, my nerves are on edge. Tomorrow is the day, I'm going into town to check for survivors… I'm leaving my knife, and my gun. I'm going out in Croat. Territory empty handed. I don't want a way to save myself… I don't deserve to be saved. This last week has been terrible, I've tried to distance myself from Dean, but he thinks I blame him for not saying yes to the angels years ago… he couldn't be more wrong. I love him more than life it's self, and that's why I have to give mine up…"_

A tear ran down her face, as she closed the journal.

**_A/N - What is Daphne talking about?... hmmm... *smiles evily again*_**

**_So, i was going to wait a couple days to post this chapter... but since you all have been so nice and left me so many wonderful reviews... i thought i'd go ahead and post this!_**

**_Also, im drinking starbucks... and that always puts me in a good mood :)_**

**_thank you all for the reviews! i hope everyone got their repsonses... my computer's been acting up, and then died right as i sent one.. and im not sure if it sent.._**

**_Anyone heard or like the song "Champagne Supernova" by - Oasis? it just started playing on my itunes, i love this song!_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

-{-}-{-}-{-}-

Daphne adjusted in her seat trying to avoid the stares coming from all directions inside of the cabin.

"We'll leave at midnight." Dean said.

No one budged.

"Everyone needs to pack and load up the vehicles." He said, raising his voice.

Still, no one moved.

"Look. I run this camp, not her." Dean said outraged.

Daphne looked around at all the questioning faces staring at her.

"Bye everyone, see you at 12." She said, making it sound like a question.

As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone stood and filed out of the cabin.

"What the hell was that?" She asked future Dean.

"Come on." He said, avoiding the question.

Daphne sat on Dean's cot watching future Dean pack some weapons.

"I need to load up the car, and talk to Chuck about organizing a supply run.. You both are to stay in this cabin, no matter what." He said, as he walked out the door.

She looked over to present day Dean, who was cleaning some other weapons.

She quietly stood up, and walked to the door.

Through the decaying wood, she felt a cold draft. She grabbed Dean's jacket, slipped it on and left the cabin.

She walked around for a while, looking at the stars. It had been so long since she had seen the sky brilliantly lit up, without city lights you could see stars for miles.

She shook her head, thinking how ironic it was, something so beautiful among mass destruction and chaos.

She kept walking until she found the broken down Impala.

She sat on the hood, blocking out all thoughts not wanting to think.

After about 20 minutes she was about to head back and try to sleep, when a voice from behind her bellowed. "What the hell are you doing out here, it's dangerous."

She sighed.

"Nice to see you to Dean." She said, sarcastically.

Future Dean walked around and stood directly in front of her.

"I gave you direct orders to not leave my cabin under any circumstances." He said as he reached for her arm.

She smacked his hands away and narrowed her eyes.

"Would you like to repeat that?" She hissed.

His forehead creased with confusion.

"Repeat what?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"The part where you said you gave me a direct order." She said, looking him in the face.

He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Dean, not in 2009.. Or even 2014 have I.. or will I ever take a direct order from anyone. I don't care what kind of power trip you have going on here…" She started to rant.

But her cut in, "Daph… Calm down." He said, his voice now as soft as velvet.

She stopped and looked at him.

"No one is going to control me." She added.

"I know.. All I meant was this is a different time, if you wanted to wander around, you should have gotten me to go with you." He said.

"Why?.. I also don't need you to protect me." she said, through gritted teeth.

Dean sighed, realizing how pissed she was.

Daphne slid off the car, and pushed past him.

"Come on, where are you going?" He said as he walked a few steps behind her.

"Away from you." She said, not turning around.

"That's not going to work Daph." He said, keeping his pace steady right behind her.

She walked until she found a pond. She looked at the reflection of the moon and the stars in the water.

She sat down at the water's edge.

Moments later Dean sat down beside her.

They sat there in silence.

Dean looked around the cabin, and noticed Daphne and his future self were both gone.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, not liking the idea of them being a lone together.

He looked until he found them sitting by a pond. He silently sat down and leaned against a tree trunk facing them.

He listened to their conversation.

"Dean.. Why was everyone waiting for me to say something before they'd leave the meeting?" She asked, curious.

He didn't respond, just used his boot to kick some rocks into the water.

"I mean... they we're acting like I ran this place." She said, with a small laugh.

He sighed.

"Actually… Daph.. You did." He admitted.

"What?" She exclaimed, surprised.

He nodded.

"Why..?" She asked.

"You saw something that needed to be done, and you did it." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Daph.. Think about it.. Your whole life, if you saw something needed to be done.. When did you ever sit around and wait on someone else to do it?" He asked.

She nodded, knowing he was right.. She had always done what she had to do.

They sat in silence, for a little while longer.

"Dean..?" She said softly.

"Yeah, Daph?" He responded.

"Did we… ummm.. Get married?" She asked.

He glanced over at her, and then back at the water, his eyes narrowed in pain.

"What even made you think that?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the water.

"I found this list of names of deceased members of the camp.. And it said _Daphne Winchester._" She said.

She watched as the corner of his mouth tilted up into a very small half smile.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes.. We got married?" She pried.

"Yes." He said again.

"When?" She asked.

"2012." He replied.

She looked at him.

"Well, go on." She said

**-{flashback}-**

_{ "Look" Dean said as he pointed at a small, stone church. "There's quite a few cars." He added._

_Daphne turned into the parking lot._

_Cautiously they walked into the church, guns drawn._

_They paused when they saw the pews lined with couples. And four couples stood in front of the pastor._

_Dean put his gun away and nudged Daphne. She looked at him, and slowly put her gun away to._

"_A wedding?" She whispered._

_He shrugged, and put his hand on her back pushing her towards a few empty seats in the back._

_They sat down and watched as the lovers were married off, four couples at a time. Slowly the church started to empty._

_Dean looked at Daphne, "Why are they holding mass weddings in the middle of a demon infested town?" Dean asked._

_Daphne looked down at her hands, that were folded on her lap, took a sharp breath and looked at him._

"_They're in love Dean.. And they know it's the end of the world.." she said, softly with a light shrug, as she saw four more couples take their vows._

_About 20 minutes later she looked around the church to see the last four couples approaching the alter._

"_Come on, we'd better go." she said, as she nudged his arm._

_She stood up, and looked at him._

_He was sitting there silent, watching the last of the marriages._

_She sat back down, and put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Dean.. Come on, we need to get going." She said, as she leaned close to him._

_He slowly turned his head and faced her._

_She raised her eyebrows. "You alright.. You look a little pale." She said, as she put her hand on the side of his face, checking for a temperature._

_He sat there, looking at her._

"_Dean?" She asked, he leaned in and kissed her gently._

"_Looks like you are the last lucky couple of the day." Said the minister with a tired smile._

_Daphne stood and looked at him, she smiled politely._

"_Oh..umm.. We're not… I mean we are.. but..." She stopped, at a loss for words._

_The minister cocked his head slightly to the side._

"_Your not here to get married? These are the end of days, love ties people together, an unbreakable bond, even in death." He said, his eyes somber._

_Daphne frowned, and looked down at her feet._

_The minister waited, and after no response said. "Well, I wish you both the best of luck, and may god bless you." He turned and started to go through an old wood door._

"_Wait." Said Dean, as he stood beside Daphne._

_The minister and Daphne both turned to face him._

_He kept his gaze steady on her, as he got down on one knee._

"_Dean, what are you doing?" She asked, her heart was pounding inside of her chest._

"_Will you marry me?" He asked, his green eyes intense._

_It took her a moment to catch her breath, but when she did, she looked into his eyes, with her dark glossy blue eyes. _

"_Yes.." She said, her voice barely loud enough to be audible._

_He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her._

_Hand in hand, they walked slowly up to the alter..}_

**-{End of flashback}-**

Daphne let out a breath she had been holding for over half of his story.

"Whoa." She said softly. As she looked up at the starry night sky.

He nodded silently.

"I bet it's almost midnight…" She said, breaking the silence.

He turned to face her.

"Daph.." He started to say in the same tone as earlier.

"Uh Uh, no Dean. I'm not going to go back to 2009 and tell you to bend over and let the angles have their way with you." She said, immediately angry.

She jumped up to her feet, he was already standing.

"Daphne, my 2009 self might not admit this you, but I would have listened if you told me I needed to step up and fulfill my destiny.." He started on a rant, but she cut him off.

"Screw destiny." She said, her voice rough.

He stepped forward and grabbed both her upper arms, and held tight.

"Let go of me." She said, her voice strong.

"No, not until you understand how important this is…" He said.

"Let go of her." Said present day Dean, as he emerged from hiding.

Future Dean, turned his attention to his past self, but kept his grip tight on Daphne's arms.

"You need to listen to…" He spoke, but Dean angrily yelled.

"I said, let go of her." His stare was cold.

Future Dean, threw his hands up in the air.

"You both are coming with us tonight, there's something you need to see."

He led them towards the line of vehicles that were loaded, and ready to head out.

-{-}-{-}-{-}-

**A/N - hello you awesome, awesome readers :)**

**thank you all so much for reading! And im loving the feedback i've gotten on the past few chapters!**

**and a heads up... chapter 47... is going to have you all wide eyed .. . seriously... no one will see it coming...**

**}:)**

**.. nervous**?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Stay back behind me." Said future Dean, as they entered through the back of the building.

Daphne choked on the breath she took, when she saw Sam, wearing an all white suit bent over a pot of flowers.

She grabbed present day Dean's arm and pulled him behind the table that had been turned over on it's side; from there they watched.

"Hello Dean." Said Sam, his voice smooth and velvety.

"Hello, you son of bitch." Dean said, his voice bubbling with rage.

Lucifer turned to face him.

"Such hate." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you could say that, you bastard. I have every reason in this world to hate you." Dean said, clutching the colt behind his back.

"If that's the way you feel…" Lucifer said, but Dean cut in.

"You've killed everything and everyone I cared about."

Daphne couldn't believe it, Lucifer didn't seem like the monster he was painted out to be. She had actually forgotten he was an angel, and not a demon.

"You think I wanted the world destroyed? No Dean, I don't, it's god's creation…" Again, Dean cut him off.

"What about Bobby.. Sam.. Daphne.., they're all dead." Dean said, as he repositioned the colt in his hand.

"As you can see, Sam is very much alive." Lucifer said, motioning to himself.

"He died the minute he said yes to you." Dean said, his jaw tense.

"Is that how you feel about Daphne, also?" Lucifer questioned.

"What are you talking about.. Daphne is dead?" Dean said, his voice sounding as if he asked a question.

Lucifer looked down, and then back at Dean.

"Addo Daphne sicco hic" _(bring Daphne out here.), _he said to a demon body guard standing against a far wall.

The demon nodded and walked inside the building.

Dean stood there trying piece together the Latin.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"You will see, soon enough." Lucifer said as he turned and headed to the entrance the demon had entered.

Daphne looked over the table in shock as she saw Lucifer bend down and kiss a girl who had walked out of the building.

"Oh my god…" She said in a whisper.

He pulled back and placed his hand on the small of the girls back, and lead her to where he had been standing, in front of Dean.

"Daph, what the hell…" Said present day Dean from beside her, but she was speechless from what she saw.

Standing there beside the devil, was herself.

In a floor length white silk dress, with a baby blue strap over one shoulder, her red hair almost reached her waist, laying in perfect soft ringlets, and her make up was flawless.

Her eyes widened, but only slightly.

She looked from Lucifer, to Dean.

"Dean.. You shouldn't have came.. I cannot protect you here…" She said, her voice strong, and calm.

Dean looked back and forth from his brothers body, to Daphne.

"You… your not… all this time, you made me believe you were dead.. When you were sleeping with the devil?" Dean asked, outraged.

"You really shouldn't have came… Dean.. I can't keep you safe here." She repeated, her composure unchanging, perfectly comfortable in the arms of Satan.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean snarled.

"I keep your camp protected, I keep you safe… but.." She looked over at Lucifer. "Not here." She finished.

Present day Daphne looked over at Dean, who was crouched beside her watching the scene play out in horror.

"How in the hell could you do this to me Daph?" Dean asked, as he stepped forward.

All of a sudden, a low growl echoed around the room.

"Slience, Subsisto!" (_silence, stay!),_ She ordered.

The growling ceased.

"Hell hounds? You can control hell hounds?" Dean asked.

She shook the hair from her face, and smirked, "Oh I can do more than that Dean… A lot has changed…" Dean cut her off.

"How could you do this to me? After all these years.." He said, his voice trailing off.

Present day Daphne watched as future Dean positioned his finger on the trigger of the colt behind his back.

"Do this to you?" She laughed, a booming laugh that filled the air.

"I did this to protect you, Dean." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Protect me? By leaving me… but siding with Satan, for a year you've been working against me… Against everything we stood for." He said.

"Everything we stood for? I was never like you Dean. I tried, believe me.. I tried for years to control this gnawing feeling in my stomach. I wasn't meant to fight for the light. I saved you from myself." She said, her composure still calm.

"What are you talking about…?" Dean asked confused.

"Why did you come here?" She demanded to know.

"Daphne…" He started to talk, but she cut him off, her voice strong and emotionless.

"Why did you come here?" she repeated.

Dean looked back and forth from Daphne, to Lucifer.

"You bitch." Dean said looking her in the eyes.

He brought the colt around and pointed it at her heart.

"Your honestly going to shoot me?" She asked, her eyes still narrowed.

Dean's hand shook as he tried to keep his aim steady.

She smirked an evil smirk.

"You don't have it in you." She said, as she flicked her hand.

In a second the colt flew from Dean's hand and landed right in hers.

"Nice... You finally found the Colt? About 5 years to late.. Pathetic." Her voice was laced with venom, as she flicked her hand again, and the colt fell to a pile of sand at her feet.

Present day Daphne, couldn't sit still any longer.

She walked over, and stood beside Future Dean.

"What are you?" She demanded to know.

Her future self looked her over.

"Powerful..." She said, as she smiled a wickedly.

She took a step forward, and present day Dean was at her side, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She looked over at him, the look on his face was sheer confusion, and pain. She quickly looked away, and back at her future self.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - nooo! What has our little Daphne done?

… I can see you all sitting there wide eyed… O_O

Told you there would be some surprises.. And this was just the beginning...

}:)

Thank you all for the reviews I've been getting, and thank you so much for reading!

I haven't sent out the thank you's for the reviews to chapter 46 yet. I'm going to send them out in a little bit.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48-

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne tasted the salt from her own tears, as she stood there with her jaw gaping open.

The last couple minutes had passed in a blur, and she was still having trouble trying to come to terms with it all.

She looked at Dean's lifeless body on the ground, and back to present day Dean who was talking to Lucifer, but she couldn't hear what they we're saying. A low ringing was going through her head, and she couldn't catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered back down to Dean's body, his empty eyes still open.

As her eyes met with his, her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell to the ground, with images of the past five minutes flashing through her head.

Future Dean charging Lucifer, and the devil quickly getting an upper hand in the fight.

Seeing Sam's body kill his own brother, and seeing her future self not even shed a tear.

She looked up at her future self, who stood only inches away from where she was, her blue eyes locked on the same horrific scene.

She felt two strong hands grab her sides, and lift her to a standing position, though her legs barely could support her own weight.

"Get your god damn hands off of her!" She heard Dean yell.

Daphne stepped to the side and saw that it had been Lucifer that pulled her off of the ground.

She faced him.

"Why me?" She asked.

His face had a slightly grim appearance.

He spoke, but she was still in a haze. She watched his lips move, and tried to focus.

"You have something that's very important to me." He spoke, his tone soft.

"What is it?" She asked.

He ignored her and kept talking.

"A happier vessel, makes for a strong angel." He said.

"A happier vessel? Sam?…" She asked, confused, and still dazed.

"He loves you, and having you near, makes us stronger." He said, his voice calm.

Daphne looked over to Dean, who was starring at future Daphne disgusted.

Lucifer turned to walk away, future Daphne started to follow him, but he stopped her. He nodded his head towards present day Daphne.

"I think she has some questions for you." He said, as he turned and walked away.

Future Daphne looked annoyed, but obeyed his orders.

"What happened to us?" Present day Daphne asked.

Future Daphne, smiled a sinister smile, and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Present day Daphne said as she grabbed future Daphne's arm.

She turned her arm over and looked at her wrist, anti possession tattoo still in tact.

She sighed a frustrated sigh, I was hoping you were possessed." she said.

She shook her arm free and started to walk away.

Present day Daphne smirked, as she spoke. "Well, Lucifer isn't going to be very happy that your not following his orders… Aren't you just his bitch now."

Future Daphne spun around, her blue eyes dark with rage.

"Fine, you want to talk. Let's talk." She said, confidently walking back to her 2009 self.

Dean stood back a little, his mind racing with questions, but realizing that it was Daphne's time to find out what changed with herself.

"How could you…" Present day Daphne started to say.

"Oh boohoo, cut the "how could I" crap. You know just as well as I do, that your meant for this." She said, as she motioned to herself.

"I would never…" She started, but was cut off again.

"You'd never hurt Dean like… you'd never go dark side… blah blah blah, Look, do yourself and him a favor… when you back to whatever year you came from go your separate ways." She said, nodding towards present day Dean.

She paused, and then turned to walk away.

"I'll never be anything like you." present day Daphne said under her breath, as she turned to walk back to Dean.

"Oh really?" Said future Daphne.

Present day Daphne turned around, "Yes, really." She said, her voice strong.

"It wouldn't be the first time we fought on the dark side, now would it?" She asked.

Her painted red lips, curved into a powerful smile.

"What?" Asked Dean, as he walked up and stood beside 2009 Daphne.

"Shut up." Daphne pleaded, with her future self.

"No, believe me. I'm doing us a favor." She said, turning her blue eyes toward Dean.

"You know Dean, I'm not sure what exactly it is.. But it seems like you're a magnet for people who started out as infants infected with demon blood." She said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Dean asked, turning towards 2009 Daphne. Who was looking at her future self, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Don't… please." She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Her future self, ignored her plea and went on.

"There's a reason I never talked about my mom's side of the family… they're… well.. Evil. Loaning their bodies out to demons… pledging their allegiance to the devil… we're a powerful, powerful bloodline. And.. So is the Tayler bloodline." She kept her eyes steady on Dean.

"My mom's family gave her an assignment… to get pregnant with a Taylers child. They we're trying to create the ultimate vessel, who could with stand numerous possessions, by both demon and angel. When I was a baby, they injected me with demon blood once a month for 6 months. My grandparents didn't plan on my mom falling in love though." She said, looking back to her younger self.

Dean started to say something, but couldn't get a word out before she went on.

"I was possessed by demons eighteen times before I ever turned fifteen. When William made me get this." She said, holding up her arm, again showing the pentacle.

Present day Daphne looked over at Dean, and down to the ground, then back at her 2014 self.

"I think you've said enough." She said, her voice still hoarse, as she choked back tears.

"I haven't even got to the part about the year and a half we spent with mom's side of the family." She said, pausing and then continuing. "Human and animal sacrifices.. Working side by side demons, helping lure humans in to make deals. Countless souls we sent to hell."

"Don't.." present day Daphne said.

Again, her plea was ignored.

"Let me tell you Dean, you've got a winner here… at twenty years old, we were killing people without even blinking. We had to get those blood sacrifices at any cost.. Didn't we?" She said, looking back at her past self.

Dean stood there silent, his face twisted with emotions and confusion.

Daphne, was also silent, everything her future self said was true, and there was no trying to deny it now.

Future Daphne turned to walk away, and then faced her present day self.

"What year are you from?" she asked her younger self.

"2009." Daphne said, her voice almost a whisper.

"You might want to take William's phone calls… he's not calling to apologize, he's trying to tell you that something happened to our brother." She said,

"Which one?" Daphne asked here eyes full of concern.

"Blaine… and Layla.. And the baby." She said.

Future Daphne watched as her younger self, and Dean disappeared into thin air.

She looked around, and her focus landed back on Dean's body, slowly she walked over to where his body lay, and knelt on the ground.

She reached forward and closed his eye lids, She her fingers then went to her neck and pulled the long white gold chain that she hid under her clothes, hanging from the chain was her wedding rings.

She breathed in a deep breath, and laid them in Dean's hand, and closed his fingers around them.

She stood up, and turned away.

"Sal salis quod exuro suus somes statim.. _(Salt and burn his body immediately.)_ She barked at the demons standing against the wall, as a single tear ran down her face.

She briskly walked in the direction Lucifer had went.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - sorry it took so long for the update, I just couldn't stay focused enough to finish it.

Thank you all for reading!, I finally got all caught up with sending out the replies to my reviews, if you didn't one.. It's probably because you have personal messages blocked…

I'm so excited! 202 reviews as of right now, that may not sound like a lot to some of you.. But I never thought I'd get 100, let alone 200!

Also, I have to give a shout out to Midnight LeAnn, who was my 200'th reviewer! Thanks girl :)

Well, I have to say.. I have some more surprises in store for everyone.., Dean has seen the evil inside of Daphne.. And saw her choose Sam/Lucifer over him… Whoa! Wonder how that's going to affect them now that their back in present time…?

Tehe *still smiles evily*

For anyone who hasn't you should check out "Summer Lovin".. another Dean/Daphne fanfic

:)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne shut off the radio in her Hummer, as she sighed a heavy sigh, and followed Dean. They were going to meet up with Sam, sending them to the future didn't exactly teach Dean the lesson Zachariah had planned.

Daphne pulled off to the side of the road.

She sat there and absent mindedly open and closed her phone, until she saw an old car pull in.

She watched as Sam got out of the car, and reunited with Dean.

Sam nodded over towards the car, Dean shrugged and got into his car without even looking back at her.

Sam waved, she tried her best to smile, and gave a slight wave back.

Daphne stood awkwardly beside Dean at the hotel desk. The clerk sighed annoyed and repeated, "How many rooms?"

Daphne waited, but Dean was silent.

"Umm.. I guess.. 2.." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Why?" Dean said, looking at her.

Daphne looked at him, and back to the hotel worker, "Well, I just assumed that you might want some time away from me.." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Is that what you want? Time away from me?" He asked, his tone harsh.

She shook her head no, and turned back to the cashier.

"I guess we're only going to be needing one room." She said, frowning.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he held two sets of keys in his hand.

"I don't know, Dean.. Are we?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yea." He said.

They carried their bags into the hotel room.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked her, his face full of concern.

"Yeah.. I'm glad to have you back with us." She said, managing a small smile.

"I bet you are." Dean said.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nothing." He said,

"No, Dean apparently it's not nothing… you keep making all of these off handed remarks, and then saying everything's fine. I can't do this, either your pissed at me for something that I honestly don't think I would ever do, or you realize that I would never do that to you, and you get over it." She said.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

Daphne looked down at her phone, and saw she had a couple missed calls from William.

"I have some things I need to do." She said, as she jumped up and left before anyone could protest.

"Hello?" William said from the other end of the line.

"Da.. Err.. William, it's me Daphne." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days, Kiddo." He said.

"Umm. It's kind of more of a "when" I was versus a "where" I was." she said,

"What?" He questioned.

"You said you've been trying to get a hold of me … is everything alright?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

"Where are you?" He asked.

She told him the town she was in, and the hotel they were staying at,

"I'm only about 20 minutes away, can we meet?" He asked.

"Sure…" She said, closing her eyes hoping it had nothing to do with her little brother.

"It's a pretty nice day, what do you say kiddo? The park?" He said.

Daphne sighed it was a little warmer than she liked, but she agreed.

She headed to the park and stopped at a service station along the way and got a couple of fountain drinks.

She pulled her hummer up beside a picnic table under a big old shade tree.

Finally she saw Williams jeep drive up and park beside her Hummer.

"Heya kiddo." He said, as he sat opposite of her on the bench.

"William." She said.

He seemed to cringe a bit at her calling him by his first name.

"How's things been?" He asked.

"Cut the small talk, what's going on that you wouldn't tell me over the phone?"

"It's Blaine…" He started.

"no.." She whispered as she shook her head back and forth.

"And Layla.. They're.. Well… Dead." He said, looking at her.

"And Emory… The baby?" Daphne asked, not breaking eye contact with the table.

"Also, dead." He said.

"How?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"The police found them trapped in a car… They were apparently going over 90mph, in a storm. They slid off the road and the car flipped 5 times, before landing upside down." He finished.

"Why in the hell we're they going that fast in a damn storm?" She asked, she knew Blaine, and he was the polar opposite of careless.

"I don't know for sure... But I found broken salt lines in their apartment.. Along with sulfur.. and the cops said Layla died clutching a vial of holy water…" Daphne's eyes narrowed, her mind ran wild with thoughts of how she would kill the demons that took her brothers life. Grotesque images of torture, and blood filled her mind as she felt rage burn inside her.

"DAPHNE!" William yelled.

"What?" She asked, shaking the images from her head.

"I asked if you wanted to know the address to the cemetery where they're buried" He asked.

"Oh my god." She said, as she put her head in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud.

"I don't understand…" William said earnestly, as he looked at her worried.

"You tell me my brother is dead, and I'm sitting here thinking of what I would do if I got my hands on the demons.. I should be thinking about going to their graves.." She said.

"Alright, kiddo what's going on?" He asked, taking a drink from his cup.

"I need to ask you a question, and you need to answer me honestly, and unbiased..." She said.

"Alright, you have my word." He said.

"If you had the chance to help save the world,.. But it came at an incredibly high cost.. Would you do it?" she asked.

"Trying to save the world.. Helping people, that's why I got into this in the first place, the way I see it.. We're the ones who go to the greatest extremes so that other's don't even get a glimpse into the darkness.." He said.

She nodded.

"Daphne.. What is all of this about." He asked.

"I have the chance to help save the world.." She said, her voice a little hoarse.

"What high cost are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Only my life." She said, with a shrug.

"Wait. I said going to great extremes, not killing yourself kiddo, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's ok." She said, taking a drink and holding the cold liquid in her mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"I have some favors I could call in.." He said, racking his brain.

"Unless your real tight with a few angels, the favors are useless." She said.

"Daphne…" He said.

"It's alright really, it was a stupid question. It's not even an option." She said, looking back down at the table.

"I need to be heading back to the hotel, Sam and Dean are probably wondering where I disappeared to… I've been gone a couple hours." She said, as she stood up.

"You call me if you need anything, and Daphne, you need to realize that your life does mean something to quite a few people, don't even think about throwing it all away. No matter what good you think might come of it."

She smiled a weak smile and drove away.

She pulled off of the main roads, and drove around some back country roads. She rolled the windows down and let the fresh air whip around her. She looked over at the sky, she stopped paying attention to the road.

"God, if you're out there… I really need your help. I need some sort of sign here.. I." She was cut off by a loud car horn honk.

She flipped her head back forward, she had crossed over into the other lane and was headed right towards a truck bigger than her hummer.

She jerked the steering wheel over to the right, and over corrected, swerving off the road.

She slammed on the breaks and about threw herself forward.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" yelled the man from his truck as he sped by.

Daphne shut her car off and rested her head against the steering wheel, feeling her accelerated heart beat.

She looked up through teary eyes to see a church right in front of her.

"No way.." She breathed, as she slowly slid out of her car, and started towards the church.

She tried the door knob expecting it to be locked, but to her surprise, it opened right up.

She walked in and looked around the empty one roomed church at the old wooden pews, and up to the alter, behind it were beautiful floor to ceiling stained glass windows depicting various religious symbols, and biblical characters.

She couldn't help but realize the beauty in this small church.

She sat down in the third row.

She leaned forward resting her elbows on the back of the pew in front of her, placing her hands together and laying her head against her finger tips.

She took a deep breath, but said nothing.

"This is stupid." She said, into her hands.

She hadn't prayed in a church since she was a child, but there was still a calmness that filled the room.

She scooted back on the bench and sat in silence, trying to figure out what to do.

After a while she spoke, "I'm scared." She said into the empty room.

"I'm terrified, that.. If I don't say yes to your angels.. That.. I'll go dark side.

I can't let myself do that, but I'm still also scared to say yes to the angels." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have never been this terrified… I'm so lost." She said.

She shrugged.

"I'm completely lost, everything is coming to a boiling point.. And I feel like I'm being burnt alive… I need some help.. Some sort of guidance… a light at the end of the tunnel." She laughed lightly, wiping the tears form her eyes, "Actually, a big sign with flashing neon lights would be more helpful."

She sat there in silence again, until she heard the door open.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" asked a male voice.

She turned around to see a man, who looked like he worked in the grounds/maintenance department of the church.

He took his baseball cap off, and rubbed his head with a handkerchief.

"How did you even get in here, I made sure I locked it up before I left." He said.

"I'm really not sure what I'm doing here." She said, shaking her head.

"Is that your car out there? Did it break down.. I could take a look at it." He said with a friendly smile.

She started towards the exit.

"No, it's working fine, but thanks anyways." She said, as she started to walk past him.

He reached out a put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have some cement I have to pour outback.. I could leave the doors unlocked for about an hour." He said.

"That's really nice, but I need to be getting out of here. To be honest I don't even know why I bothered." She said, with a defeated half smile.

He smiled, and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Sometimes the lord works in mysterious ways, signs will come when you least expect it." He said, as he let go of her.

"Thanks," She paused and looked at his name badge, "Dean." She read out loud.

She looked back at him, ".. That's it! I need to talk to Dean, if anyone could talk me down from a ledge.. It would be him." She said.

He looked at her kind of funny.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she opened the door to her hummer and climbed inside.

"No problem." He said, with a confused look on his face, he gave her a friendly wave as she backed out onto the street.

**_~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~_**

**_A/N- thank you all for reading! And please, review! i get so excited for reviews!_**

**_Also, i've been meaning to tell you all this for a while, but kept forgetting... i was at the mall the other day in our Sephora store,.. and i was looking around at all the rediculously priced make-up, and i stumbled across this gorgous deep purple eye shadow, i stepped closer and looked at the name.. the beautiful purple eye shadow was named... drum roll please... Daphne ! So of course i had to buy it.. $23 for a small thing of eye shadow! lol it's made by the NARS brand.. you might look it up if you have time. :)_**

**_XO_**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50.**

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Okay, your just going to go in there, and make him talk things out. Just go and tell him the truth, no holds bard. Alright? Got it?" She said, as she looked at herself in the mirror on the visor of her car.

"Damnit." She said, seeing the Impala was gone.

She sighed and opened the door of the hotel room, expecting it to be empty. She looked at the table that had several different liquor bottles, most of them with only a few drinks left in them.

"Hello?" She said.

She looked up to see Dean coming out of the bathroom, with a bottle in his hand.

"What do you want?" He said, his voice slurred.

She stared at him in shock.

"Are you drunk!" She belted.

"No." Said Dean, as he came dangerously close to missing a chair as he sat down.

"Oh my god." she said shaking her head.

Daphne scooped the bottles off the table, and poured the remains down the sink, and threw the empty bottles in the trash.

She went back to him, and tried to take the bottle from him, but he kept a tight grip.

"Dean, give me that bottle." She said, annoyed.

He acted like he was handing it over, but quickly pulled it back and drank the rest in one long drink.

"Here." He said, thrusting the newly emptied bottled towards her.

She took it and tossed it in the trash.

She looked around the room.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" Dean said, his words running together.

"It doesn't, Dean. I was just asking." She said.

She stared at him, she had never seem him completely drunk before.

Dean stood, up and stumbled.

Daphne quickly jumped to her feet, to help him walk in the direction he was headed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, trying to steady him.

He didn't answer, finally they made it to the bed, where he sat down, and about slid off.

Daphne helped him get scooted back.

She sat down beside him, and shook her head back and forth.

"Daph." Dean said.

She faced him, "Ye…" She started to say, but his mouth collided with hers.

She pushed him back, and wiped her mouth off.

"What the hell?" She asked, angrily.

Dean leaned in trying to kiss her again.

"Oh no you don't." She said pushing him back.

He ignored her, and tried to pull her shirt off.

She smacked his hands away and stood up.

"Stop it, Dean." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his words still blurring together.

"Because your drunk, and your breath smells like ass." She said.

Dean mumbled something inaudibly, all she made out was his brothers name.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what, never mind.. I don't really want to know." She said.

"Why did you come here then?" Dean asked, angrily.

"I apparently had a very stupid idea.. Thinking maybe we could figure some stuff out." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"There's nothing to figure out, how could you not tell me about the demon blood… your family?" He asked.

"It's not something I tend to bring up every day." She said.

"It's only a matter of time before you go dark." He said.

"Uh.. Okay, I'm going to let that slide.. Because your drunk off your ass." She said, starting towards the door.

"You're turning into a monster Daphne." He said, his words so slurred it took her a moment to figure out what he said.

Upon the realization she whirled around.

"No, you're wrong." She said, shaking her head.

"Am I? Everything you told me, the demons, the sacrifices… you chose the devil." He said.

"No, That's not how it's going to turn out. I won't let it, and you've done some stuff your not really proud of, so you can stop trying to act all self righteous." She snorted.

-{

For the next twenty minutes they argued, both throwing low blows, and saying whatever they could to hurt each other.

}-

"You helped people makes deals.. Innocent people went to hell because of you." He said, now standing and leaning against the wall for support.

"Your right Dean, I sent the souls to hell, and you got off on torturing them." She said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't want.." He started to defend himself, but she cut in.

"Bullshit!" She screamed.

"Get the hell out of here!" He said, his eyes narrowed.

"Gladly!" She screamed as she ran from the room and slammed the door behind her.

She got in her car, and sped off.

She starred at the black pavement as she drove in silence, not even listing to the radio.

She pulled over at a diner and went inside, she picked a booth over in a back corner.

"What can I get for ya?" Asked a young girl, holding onto a pad of paper.

"Uhh… I'll just have some fries, and water." She said, not even glancing at the menu.

"Alright, I'll bring them right out to you." She said.

She moved the French fries around on her plate with a fork, but didn't eat any of them.

"Hey.." Said Sam as he scooted into the booth across from her.

Daphne looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was headed back to the hotel, when I saw your car here.." He said his voice trailing off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Do you remember my brother Blaine?" She asked, him not making eye contact.

Sam thought for a minute, "Yeah.. And Layla.. Right? She was pregnant?" Sam said.

"Yeah, they were killed by demons." She said.

"Oh my god, Daphne.. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright.. Or at least it will be.." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She shrugged as she spoke.

"I'm leaving, Sam." she said.

"Leaving… ?" He repeated.

"What did Dean tell you about my future self, when Zachariah sent us to 2014?" She asked.

"He said that you died…" Sam replied,

Daphne scoffed, "I wish, god do I wish, that had been it."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Daphne told him everything about when they had met her 2014 self.

Sam breathed out a shallow breath.

"Whoa." He said.

"Yea, something like that." She said.

"Leaving isn't going to fix anything." Sam said, sitting there in shock that her own family injected her with demon blood.

"Yes, it will. I'm not even going to give myself a chance to turn dark." she said, looking at her full plate of food.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The angels." She said.

"Daphne.. You can't." He said.

"Yes I can, and I'm going to. I've made up my mind." She said.

"That's not going to fix anything, it's suicide." He said.

"You think I don't know it's suicide… at this point, I honestly don't care, It's either I say "yes" to the angels, or I end up with the devil." She said.

Sam was still in shock that she had also had demon blood as a baby.

"I can't let you go." He said, still not fully focusing on the issue at hand.

"Yes, you can and you will… Sam, it's my decision." She said, looking at him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Dean.." He started to say, but she interrupted.

"Would obviously rather have me dead, and than alive and fighting for hell." She said, referring to how Dean told Sam her future self was dead.

"Why don't you order something.. I have to use the restroom, and then we'll talk over lunch." She said sliding out of the booth.

She started towards the bathroom, and then found her waitress.

"Here." Daphne said as she handed her a Fifty dollar bill.

"This should cover my bill, and his, " She said nodding towards where Sam was sitting with his back facing them, "And you can keep the rest." She said.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" Said the girl smiling ear to ear as she walked over to get Sam's order.

Daphne darted out the door, before Sam could see her.

She got on the interstate and headed south.

-{}-

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked Sam.

"I'm not really hungry thanks." He said, still feeling like his head was spinning from everything."Are you sure, your girlfriend left enough to cover anything you ordered." She said, smiling friendly.

"My girlfriend?" Sam questioned confused.

"Yea, the girl that was here, she left money for your food before she left.." She said pointing towards the door.

"Oh, no.. She's not my… What! She left!" Sam exclaimed.

The waitress nodded.

Sam jumped out of the booth, and threw a $20 bill down on the table as he raced out the door to the Impala.

"I'm making a killing tonight." The waitress said to herself as she pocketed the $20 Sam left.

Daphne's phone rang, she glanced at it.

"Damnit, Sam." She muttered as she ignored the call and shut her phone off.

Sam groaned, and put his phone back into his pocket.

He pulled out of the parking lot, and started searching for her Hummer.

_**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**_

_******A/N - Chapter 50! *passes out Purple Nurples and anti-possession shaped cookies to all of my wonderful, wonderful readers!* Hmmm.. what are we going to do for chapter 100? lol**_

_**As always, thank you all for reading and please! leave me some reviews!**_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne rolled all the windows down, letting the cold night air in. She shivered, and hoped the coldness would help her stay awake.

She had been driving for almost seven hours. She crossed three lanes, and exited the interstate.

She found a nice hotel, and got a room for the night.

-{}-

The next morning she went to get breakfast, she drove down the city street. Glancing around, she saw a weapons supplier warehouse.

Farther down the street she drove past a sandwich shop she looked to the other side of the street and saw an ally.

She parallel parked, and climbed out of her car.

She jogged across the street to the ally, and started to walk down it.

She stopped halfway down.

She held her breath as she looked around.

This was it, the ally where she had first met Dean.

She slowly walked back to her car, and shook her head in disbelief, of all the exits to take from the interstate she ended up in the town where she first met Dean.

She picked up her phone and called a number from the contacts.

"Hey, I really need you to meet me.. I'm outside of a sandwich shop on Douglan Boulevard". She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay." Said a voice from the other end of the phone, and in the seat beside her.

She shut her phone.

And looked over to her right.

"Hey Cas." She said, leaning her head against the back of the seat.

Cas took the phone from his ear, and looked at it, before closing it and facing her.

"Daphne." He said, looking around the inside of her car.

"Why aren't you with Dean?" He asked, looking at her.

"Cas.. I called because I need to ask you something."

He leaned in and looked at her closely.

"You've been crying." He stated flately.

"Yeah." She said.

The car was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"What did you need answered?" He asked her.

"I'm asking you this because I know you won't lie to me… you're going to tell it to me straight, and that's what I need. Alright?" She asked.

He nodded.

Her blue eyes, met his.

"Am I more help to our side if I fight this war as myself.. Or would it be more beneficial to us,.. If… you know.. Said yes." She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Come on, don't answer my question with another question, just answer mine." She said,

"Yourself." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We can't trust anyone at this moment in time. You are more help to us alive as yourself, then dead as Belleth." He said.

She nodded.

"Thanks Cas." She said with a small smile.

Just then she felt every hair rise on the back of her neck.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"Get out of here." She said, her breathing growing shallow.

"What?" He said.

"Cas, get the hell out of here. He's coming." She said.

"Who's coming?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"Lucifer." She breathed.

"How do you know..?" He said, looking at her intently.

"I don't know how I know! But I know! Now get your ass out of here." She said.

"But you.." He started, she quickly cut him off,

"I'll be fine, go." She said.

As she finished the sentence, Castiel vanished.

She looked around, searching for the devil.

She turned the keys in the ignition. But her engine just sputtered.

"Damnit!" She said, smacking her head on the steering wheel.

She raised back up and tried again, still nothing.

She looked out of her window "What do you want?" She asked, slowly turning her head to face the man now in her passenger seat.

"I know you've seen it." He answered.

She wasn't sure how but she knew he was Lucifer,

"Seen what?" She asked.

"Your future, you were meant to walk beside me." He said.

"It's not going to happen like that, Sam will never say "yes" to you, he's a lot stronger than that." She said.

"He will." He answered her, his tone calm and confident.

He paused and continued.

"And weather I have my true vessel, or Nick." He said motioning to himself.

"You will join me."

She stubbornly shook her head no.

"Thank about it Daphne… your sitting right next to me, and you feel no fear." He said, leaning closer.

She was silent.

"Your drawn to me." He said, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She wasn't about to admit, but he was right… It felt like a calm magnetic field pulling her towards him.

She waited till he moved back over into his seat, before she turned to face him.

"Why me? Because I have a strong blood line.. Because of the demon blood? What makes me so important." She asked.

"Demon blood? You think your special because you have demon blood?" He asked, a look of disgust on his face.

He was silent for a moment.

"Mastema." He said.

"What?" Daphne asked not familiar with the term.

"Not what, who." He said.

He continued to speak, his voice soft.

"Mastema.. She was the most beautiful, and graceful angel I had ever seen. We spent many years together, before my brother struck me down to hell." He said.

She listened intently, not knowing what this other angel had to do with her.

"After I was caged up, she went to earth to start an army… to bring on a war and free me at last. She was loyal to me, trying to get other angels to join her." He said.

"She went from house to house, town to town giving newborns her blood… Angel blood is more powerful than you could imagine. None of the babies survived more than ten minutes after the blood… None except you." He said.

"Me?" She asked astonished.

"Over a span of ten years.. And two thousand infants.. You're the only one who was able to handle the blood." He said, looking at her.

She was silent.

"You're all that remains of her." He said, his face shadowed as the sun moved behind the clouds.

"What happened to her?" Daphne asked, a little shocked at herself, she was sitting so calmly beside the devil, having a conversation with him.

"Some of the other angels found out what she was doing... They dragged her to heaven.. And she was murdered." He said.

She sat there silent.

He reached out and put a hand on her knee.

"Take some time to think if you want… but the outcome remains the same, you will join me."

She took in a ragged breath, and before she could protest his statement, he was gone.

**_A/N - Hey everyone, sorry i didn't get this posted last night, when i got home from my aunts the internet was down, thank god they fixed it, i was about to lose my mind!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_And please, leave me reviews! I'm dying to know what your all thinking now :)_**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

She sat there for a while, only listening to the sound of her own breathing.

"Like hell." She said, as tried the key again, and her Hummer started right up.

She drove back to her hotel room.

She laid in her bed, and turned her phone back on.

Seventeen new voicemails.

She listened.

"Daphne.. It's Sam, please don't do anything stupid, just let me know where your at."

_Delete_

"Daphne… It's Sam again, I've been driving around for three hours, trying to find you. Please call me back.

_Delete_

"Uhh.. It's Sam again.."

_Delete_

She listened the rest of them, and deleted them all.. Seventeen voicemails from Sam, and not one from Dean.

She shut her phone back off, and sat on the side of her bed, and put her head in her hands.

Finally giving in, she let the tears pour from her eyes, the answer seemed so clear now. The only option was to say yes to the angels. Dean was right, she was turning into a monster.

Lucifer was right also, she was drawn to him, she ached for the calmness she felt around him. It was like he blocked her emotions or something, and she didn't have to feel anything if she didn't want to.

Standing up, she wiped her tears away, and headed for the door.

-{}-

Dean sat slumped down in a chair in his hotel room. His head was starting to feel better, he took another drink of his coffee, as the hotel door flew open.

Sam looked around the hotel room, and slammed the door behind him, when he didn't see Daphne.

"Mornin', Sammy." Dean said, his voice gruff from his dry throat.

Sam sat down in the other chair, and rubbed his forehead.

"Late night?" Dean question, seeming amused.

"Dean, please tell me you've heard from Daphne, since the fight you got into last night." He said.

Dean remembered back to night before, He and Daphne were at each other's throats, he couldn't remember the last time they had fought like that.

"No. Wait… how did you even know about that?" Dean asked as he finished the rest of his coffee.

"I ran into Daphne last night." He said.

Dean looked furious.

"So she got pissed at me, and ran to you for comfort." Dean yelled.

"What? No Dean, but listen we have to find…" He was cut off.

"I should have known something was going on!" Dean yelled as she slammed the coffee cup down on the table.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You know, in 2014 I heard the strangest thing.." He said, but Sam cut in.

"You said Daphne died in the future. You lied to me!" Sam yelled back, at the same time Dean yelled, "You love her!"

The room was silent.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"You love her, Sam." Dean said.

"Dean.. I…" Sam said, trying to talk, but all words left him.

"Your not even going to deny it?" Dean, scoffed.

Sam broke his eye contact with the floor and looked back at his older brother.

"Your right." Sam said.

"Why? How could you?" Dean's voice bellowed through the small room.

"Why? Because she's funny, and she doesn't judge me.. She's someone I can really talk to.. And because she makes you happy Dean." Sam's voice went from loud to calm.

"I do care a lot about her, but it's something I would never act on… Dean, your in love with her. I've never seen you care about anyone as much as you care about her. And you're my brother.. I'd never do that to you, and neither would she, Dean. You have to realize the person you saw in the future…A lot must have happened that neither one of you know about to make her do that… it's not fair to her for you to resent her because of something she hasn't done." Sam said,

"I know, Sam." Dean said, feeling defeated, and ashamed of how he treated her.

"She hates herself for it.. You should have seen the look in her eyes when she told me about it. She's scared Dean. And now she's out there…" His voice trailed off.

"She'll cool off and come back." Dean said.

"I don't think it's a matter of her cooling off and coming back.. She wasn't mad when I talked to her… she was upset, what she saw in the future affected her to." Sam said.

Dean looked at the expression on his brothers face.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked.

"She left Dean." Sam said, sitting back down in the chair.

Dean followed suit and sat back down in his chair.

"She always leaves Sam, She's pissed or sad and she takes off, she figures things out and she comes back." Dean said.

"I don't know about this time…" Sam said.

"I know her, Sammy." Dean said, with a half smile.

Dean grabbed his phone and called her number.

The call went straight to voicemail.

Dean dropped his phone on the table.

"I tried calling her at least twenty times, I drove around all night.. I'm sorry Dean." Sam said.

Dean gauged his brothers expression again.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach.

"I don't think we're getting her back this time." Sam said.

"Of course we will.. She's going to come back.." Dean said.

"No Dean, she told me she's going to say "yes" to the angels." Sam finally admitted.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled. Jumping to his feet.

"She seemed like her mind was made up." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch! And you just let her leave!" He said accusing at Sam.

"No! I didn't just let her leave, she said she was going to the bathroom and she'd be right back." Sam said.

Dean shook his head angrily.

"Why in the hell would she do that?" Dean asked himself out loud, trying to think of where she might be at.

"She was really upset." Sam said.

"We had one hell of a fight, but it wouldn't have sent her running to the angels." Dean said.

"She didn't tell you?" Sam asked.

"Tell me what?"

"About Blaine?" Sam questioned.

"Her brother with the pregnant girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"They're dead." Sam said.

"Dead?" Dean asked.

"All of them, she said it was demons." Sam said.

"She didn't even tell me.." Dean said shaking his head.

Sam looked over at the trash can, still full of empty liquor bottles.

"Looks like you probably wouldn't have listened."

Dean followed Sam's eyes to the trash can, and let out a sigh.

"I still don't think even that would make her say yes to them." Dean said.

Sam looked shocked.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked, his older brother.

"Get what?" Dean asked back, his tone defensive.

"She thinks she's saving herself, if she accepts her role from the angels, she doesn't have a chance to do dark side." Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother.

Dean's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

Dean's face looked full of disappointment, he told the caller the hotel they were at, and with in seconds Castiel appeared in the room.

He looked around.

"Where's Daphne?" He demanded to know.

"We don't know." Answered Sam.

Cas looked angry, " I told her not to say "yes" to Zachariah." He said.

"You talked to her? When?" Asked Dean.

"Early this morning." Cas replied.

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

"She wanted to know if she said yes to the angels, if that would help us more than her fighting as she is, I told her not to trust anyone and don't tell them yes." He said.

Dean watched his face.

"Did she say yes?" He asked.

"I'm not sure.. But the angels are whispering."

"What are they saying." Dean said as he took a deep breath.

Sam kept his eyes on the angel, waiting for an answer.

"She's meeting with Zachariah as we speak." Castiel said.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

_A/N - So my lovely readers and fellow Supernatural fanatics.. Season 5, will be released on September 7th!, at least in the U.S, I don't know about any other countries… and also… not to long after.. And a little less than a month away on Friday September 24th!_

_Who's gonna watch it at all costs.. Even if they have to call into work, or cancel important plans? *Waves hands like crazy and shouts me!*_

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, replys to reviews on chapter 51, will be sent out shortly. I wanted to get this chapter posted first!_

_Who is currently watching the rerun of the "Two minutes to midnight." episode on the CW?_

_I seriously about died laughing when Crowley showed the picture on his phone of him and Bobby._

All I have to say… is that demon damn well better give Bobby his soul back.. Or I will track his ass down..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne opened up the door the large church and walked in.

The minister greeted her as she sat down in one of the back rows, she ignored the welcome.

"Hey! It's me, Daphne Tayler! I need to speak to Zachariah immediately." she paused.

The mister, stood at the alter, his eyes wide looking at her.

She stood up held her arms out to the side and starred at the ceiling of the church.

"You hear me you bastard? You've got me where you want me!" She screamed, realizing her voice sounded just as hysterical as she was feeling.

She waited for a couple minutes, and then took a folded up hotel stationary sheet of paper, with her room number written on it, and laid it down on the wooden pew beside her.

And quickly exited the church.

Daphne paced back and forth in her hotel room. As the feeling of hysteria was wearing off, doubt was starting to set in over the decision she had made.

She quickly flipped the table over she took her knife and cut her arm, with her blood she drew the blood spell that sent angels away.

She turned the table back over and ran to the bathroom, quickly washed the blood off her hands, and arm, and pulled on a dark jacket.

{-}-{-}

"Son of bitch." Dean said, his voice barely over a whisper, his eyes narrowed with pain.

"I don't know what happened. I specifically told her not to trust them." Cas said.

"It's Daphne, Cas. You tell her to do something and she goes out of her way to do the opposite." Replied Dean as he sat down.

"No, Dean. I was there with her. She wasn't going to give in, something must have happened… Lucifer must have set her off." Castiel said out loud, trying to make sense of it all.

"What about Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"I don't know exactly." Castiel replied earnestly.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

"When I was talking to her, she told me the he was headed towards us." Cas said.

"You left her there!" Dean shot at him.

"How did she know?" Asked Sam, at the same time his brother spoke.

"She told me to leave." Castiel said, looking at them stone faced,

"Great, this is just perfect." Dean said.

{-}-{-}

She sat down at the table, with her weapons bag in front of her, she pulled a seeming empty knife holster from the bag.

After a slight pause, she pulled her half of the strip of pictures from the photo booth of her and Dean.

She laid it down on the table and smoothed the bent corners out.

"Finally coming around?" Asked a voice.

She looked up to see Zachariah.

"Yeah.. I guess so." She admitted.

"First, I need to know a couple things, and I need a promise. Sit down." She said nodding to the chair in front of her.

He casually pulled the chair away from the table and sat down.

"Spotlights on you." He said with a cocky smile.

"Did you alter the future?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Look, you've got me where you want me, all I need before I agree are just some answers for my own peace of mind." She said, her tone hushed and defeated.

"No, what you saw in the future was what really happened." He said.

She clenched her eyes shut for a moment.

"Alright. Now I need a promise, if I say yes.. I want you guys to kill the demons that murdered my brother." she said, her voice iced with hate.

He paused for moment, then spoke. "I would have thought you'd be more interested in who exactly put the hit out on your brother.. Not the insignificant demons who followed through."

She looked at him confused, and her eyes narrowed.

"You son of a bitch." She growled.

He laughed.

"No, your brothers pathetic life means even less to me than yours." He said, his tone solid, but he looked amused at her rage.

"Who?" She demanded to know.

"Your grandmother." He said.

"What?" She hissed.

He nodded.

She sat there in silence.

"Must be some bad blood between you both." He said, amused at his own joke.

Daphne took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.

"Then I want her slaughtered."

Zachariah cocked his head to the side.

"Look's like that evil is already coming out." He said leaning over the table.

She grimaced.

"Alright, we will take care of her. Now, time for you to hold up your part of the bargain." He said.

She nodded.

She looked at the picture in her hand, ran her fingers over their faces, as a tear slid down her face.

Zachariah saw what was making her hesitant of saying yes.

"Your doing the right thing, you've seen it. He's not going to love you forever." She looked up at him.

"He did to." She said, remembering how future Dean looked at her future self.

"But it's going to be better this way." She said, trying to reassure herself, even though she was shaking from fear.

"Yes, it will. Your making the smart decision here, Daphne. Getting yourself out of the situation, before you side with Lucifer, before you turn into a monster." He said.

"What?" She said, looking up at him.

He smiled, that same cocky smile that met her at the hospital after he brought her back to life, it still sent chills down her spine.

Under the table, she pulled her sleeve up on the arm with the wound.

"There is no way around it, Daphne. I know you think you can alter what you saw, but it's hopeless. I can see inside you, I know what's brewing beneath the surface. I knew after seeing the kind of person you'd turn out to be, you'd come running to us." He said.

Her eyes narrowed, as her heart beat quickened.

She braced herself, as she dug her nails into the wound on her arm, as she reopened it, she felt the warm blood drip on her hand and between her fingers.

"Playtime is over Daphne, it's your destiny, the decision was made for you long ago." He said as he stood up.

She smirked.

"Yeah, See.. that's one thing about me, I make my own damn decisions." she said, as she reached under to the center of the table and put her bloody hand in the middle of the blood spell, she had drawn earlier.

He disappeared right in front of her eyes.

She scrambled to her feet, grabbed her bags and left.

{-}-{-}

Standing in the bathroom of her new hotel room, she gritted her teeth as she stitched the wound back up.

After showering and dressing for bed she sat on the bed with her phone in front of her, trying to decide who she should call, if anyone.

Sighing, she picked up her phone, dialed Dean's number and listened as the ringing changed into his voicemail greeting.

"Hey Dean… it's.. uhh.. Well, it's me." she said, pausing.

"Daphne, we need to talk." Said a voice.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, as she dropped her phone, when it hit the floor, it shut, disconnecting the call.

She looked up, and sitting on the foot of her bed was Lucifer.

"Damnit, don't sneak up on me like that." She said irritated, then she shook her head at how calm and relieved she sounded.

"Couldn't you feel me near?" He asked.

She avoided eye contact, she had felt it again, but tried to ignore it.

"What do you want?" She asked, hating herself for sounding so normal.

"To talk, I didn't get to explain much earlier, you were being less than perceptive." He said, his tone equally calm to hers.

"And you think I'm open now?" She questioned.

"Yes, I heard of your run in with Zachariah. And I can feel it… your confused." He said.

"Damn right I'm confused." She said, adjusting on the bed so that she was now facing him.

"I am sorry that you're hurting, but you don't have to be in pain any longer. This tranquility you feel around me, will never go away." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Her blue eyes, quickly shifted away from his gaze.

"I don't want to feel this way around you." She admitted,

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change anything." His words soft, and comforting.

She leaned her head down, and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"What is it?" He questioned.

She ignored him.

"Daphne, it's time for you to be honest with yourself. Your not like them." He said, his voice full of reason.

Her hand shook as she reached up to brush some hair out of her face.

"I want to be.." she said, feeling as if she had been kicked in the stomach.

"You wouldn't be where you are today, if it weren't for the angel blood." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He gently grabbed her arm, and looked at the cut that was already healing "Look at how fast you heal? No human heals that fast. Your stronger than men that are five times your size… The way you retain information.. Do I need to go on?" He asked her.

She slowly pulled her arm away.

The room was silent until he spoke.

"I'm really beginning to think that you keep wanting me to find you." He said, looking at her.

She pondered what he said and then replied, "Yeah, about that.. How do you keep finding me?"

"Your getting weak Daphne, Your tired of fighting a losing battle. You can sense me when I'm near… Times that by a thousand and that's how strongly I can sense where you are." He told her, looking into her eyes.

"Why would you tell me that?" She asked.

"I know the thing's you've done in the past, all of your dirty little secrets you hide from Dean."

"I don't want to talk about that." She said, turning her head away from him.

"You don't have to hide any of that from me. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"I am not the monster that everyone paints me out to be.." He started to explain himself, but she cut him off.

"I hate myself for admitting this, but I don't think you're a monster… But if I go with you, I will be a monster, I've seen myself.. Pure evil." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

He scooted closer to her.

"Do you really believe that, that coming with me will make you evil?" He questioned.

She stood up and faced him.

"Honestly, I don't know what I think anymore, my idea's of right and wrong are so screwed up right now. But your wasting your time because I'm not going with you." She said.

He also rose to his feet standing only inches away from her.

"I'll let you get some sleep, but you will side with me. You could be so powerful,.. You would be perfect." he said, his eyes not focusing as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

She scoffed.

"I honestly don't believe that taking your side, and being with you is going to make me powerful." She said.

He smiled.

"Of course it won't, you have to go back to the source."

"The source? She questioned.

"The source of what made you different in the first place." He said, tilting his head to the side.

She was quiet, hoping her assumption was wrong.

"Angel blood?" she finally managed to speak.

He nodded.

"No way in hell." She growled.

"Yes, you will. Once you get a taste of the power, you'll never go back. You should start thinking about when I take on my true vessel." He said, watching her.

"Sam?" She questioned.

He nodded, "You won't be able to resist the way your drawn to me then, you love him."

"You're wrong." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yes, I care a lot about Sam, but I love Dean, and I would never go against him like that. I think you need to leave." She said, surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

"I'll see you again soon, Daphne." He said, and in an instant he was gone.

-{-}-{-}-{-}-

She walked into her third hotel room of the day and dropped her bags on the floor.

She crawled in between the sheets, and called Dean's phone.

"Hello?" Dean, asked.

"Hey, Dean. It's me." She said.

"Daph, what's going on. That message you left me.. Sam said the other voice was Lucifer.. And Cas said you met with Zachariah…" His voice trailed off.

"We really need to talk, but not until tomorrow morning, I'm so exhausted." She said, with a yawn.

**_-{-}-{-}-{-}-_**

**_A/N - sorry it took so long for the update, I really haven't been feeling very well. Tomorrow I'm hoping for lazy day of sitting in bed and writing, so hopefully the next couple updates shouldn't be to far off._**

**_Thank you for reading, and seriously, thank you all so much for the reviews! :)_**

**_Also, i just posted the first chapter in my newest story, (Seek. Destroy), you might check it out, if you want._**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"What the hell?" Daphne mumbled groggily as she stumbled sideways. She had been awaken by a loud knock on the door.

She rubbed her eyes, as she yawned. She opened the door, to see Dean standing there.

"Dean? What the hell.. We just got off the phone like..4 hours ago." she said, yawning again.

Dean stepped through the door and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever do that to me again.." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt as she buried her face into his chest.

After a while he released his grip on her as she stepped back to look at him.

"I really thought that you.." He shook his head, not wanting to remember how it felt to lose her.

"I know." she said, her voice so soft he barely heard her.

She walked over to her bag to pull out a jacket and wrap it around her, she had turned the air conditioner up before she went to sleep and now the room was cold.

She leaned against the wall.

"You said, we needed to talk." Dean said, looking around the room.

She nodded, the few hours of sleep had seemed to wipe her courage away, and the last thing she wanted to do was risk losing Dean if he found out her secrets.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Do what?" She asked, trying to find the words to tell him the memories she fought off everyday.

"Shut down... You said we needed to talk, I'm sober and your not pissed. So let's talk, Daph. Something's going on with you, and I need to know what it is." He said.

She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

He took a couple steps closer, and sat down in front of her on the floor.

They sat there for about ten minutes, she kept trying to put the words together in her head, but she couldn't think.

"Okay." She said, finally.

"I'm going to tell you everything, Dean. After hearing it, you might not want anything to do with me." She said.

"That's not even possible." Dean said, trying to brace himself, for what ever it might be that she had to own up to.

"When I was about twenty, my grandmother on my mom's side contacted me. I had only met her family a few times when I was really young. At the time, I wasn't exactly... stable. The only thing I really knew about them was that my dad. Or I guess, my uncle.. Hated them, and had always told me to stay far away from them. But I was young and lost, I thought maybe I could figure out why I'd always felt so different, if I met more of my family." She paused.

"That makes sense." Dean said.

"Ya, except that my first night there... They killed a young couple. They were doing a blood sacrifice, some ritual for a pretty high level demon.

I mean, I watched these people, just a few years older than me, be slaughtered and bled out right in front of me, and I didn't even flinch. To be honest, it was harder to watch the animal sacrifices than the human ones. I knew it was wrong, I'm not trying to deny that. But it was like, I was with people who were like me. They didn't judge me, and I could just be myself. For the first time in my life I was with people who accepted me, and wanted to be around me. My whole life, I'd been pushed from my dad to my uncle, and then back again. It really felt like I had a place to lay my head. And as wrong as everything was, and even though so many people were killed and families torn apart by what was happening, I didn't care." She said, as she took a deep breath.

"I was there for about a year and a half, maybe a little more… We did sacrifices at least once to twice a month. I didn't actually start the killing until almost a year of being there. The first time I killed someone, I remember being so nervous, afraid to do it. But my grandmother assured me I was doing the right thing, it was somewhat a rite of passage." She took another deep breath and looked at Dean.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she forced herself to remember.

"His name was Justin, he was forty-three. He had three kids, two boys and one girl. His wife was in and out of the hospital because of complications from a leg surgery. I know all of this because I spent at least seven hours talking to him, there are certain rituals that have to be done before the sacrifice can take place, since he was going to be my kill, I had to do the preparation." She paused, and looked at Dean. His whole face was twisted with pain.

She quickly looked away, and shook her head.

"You think it would have made it harder for me to kill him, knowing his name and that he had a family. But it didn't, He begged me not to do it. God, he was crying harder than I've ever seen anyone cry before. I made it as quick as I could, but I know he still felt it." She swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat.

"He wasn't the last either, To be honest I'm not even sure how many people I've killed. I stopped counting and I stopped talking to them. Treated them less and less like human beings. I don't know exactly what happened, but it was like a switch was flipped inside of me, and I didn't feel remorse over anything I'd done. I know how messed up it all sounds, and now looking back, well. I'd give anything to take it all back." She stopped and dried her tears, and looked up at him again. He sat there, looking down at the floor.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked, her voice crackled a little.

"No, Go on." He said, but it took him a while to answer her.

"Well, while I was there.. I found out about how I'd been given demon blood as a baby. They told me that I was supposed to be the perfect vessel, strong enough to hold any demon or angel. After hearing that, my mindset changed a little bit, I realized these people didn't love me for me, they loved me because of what they believed I was capable of." She stopped.

"Why didn't you leave, after finding that out then?" He asked.

"A couple other families worked closely with mine, one of them had a son named Adam, he was just a few years older than me. Every time I'd get ready to leave.. He'd convince me to stay." She said, looking away from Dean.

Dean nodded his head, but wouldn't look up at her.

She leaned her head back against the wall, and listened to the sounds of their breathing, and the light ticking of a clock on the wall, across the room.

"What made you finally decide to leave then?" Dean finally asked.

"Your dad." She said, looking at him.

He raised his head, and looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

-{-}-{-}-

**_A/N - oh? John Winchester pulled Daphne out of that life! ^_^_**

**_So, what did everyone think of the Supernatural season 6 opener?_**

**_*Spoiler Alert*_**

**_I'm honestly mixed in my feelings about it, so happy to have it back for another season, and also I did enjoy the episode. But I have to say that I do not like the "new" Sam. Acts to nonchalant about how he's been back for a whole year and hunting with their mom's family. And Sam's new car "set up the way he likes it" F that. I about died! And I'm just really not a fan of Lisa. I just hope they can really turn this season around. Also, if you ask me… something seems a little of about their Grampa? Anyone agree?_**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"What does my dad have to do with anything?" He asked.

"A little while before I went to live with my mom's family, I came into possession of the Colt. Your dad tracked it to me, and then tracked me down. Bad thing was, he didn't know a thing about my family... So he apparently came to the door unarmed."

She took a breath and continued.

"I didn't know he was there, they told me I was doing the sacrifice that night, and I needed to start the preparation. Needless to say I was shocked to see him in one of the holding cells in the basement."

She paused, and then kept talking, "Well, obviously I wasn't going to hurt him, he told me that he came there for the Colt, that he finally tracked down the thing that killed Mary. So I gave him the Colt, helped him escape." She looked at Dean, who was staring at the carpet on the motel room floor.

"That's the same night I left." She finished.

The room was silent, again she focused in on the ticking from the clock on the wall.

Dean stood up.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked him.

"I need… to get some air.." He said as he started for the door.

"Dean wait." She said, scrambling to her feet.

He stopped at the door, but didn't turn to face her.

"This is me, Dean." She said shrugging.

He turned and faced her.

"You think it was hard hearing that? Imagine trying to live with it everyday. I know what I did was wrong, and unforgivable. But I can't change the past, I wish I could.. Go back and erase it all, but it's not possible. So this is me, Dean." she repeated, and closed her eyes mustering the courage for what came next, as she opened her mouth again to speak.

"Take it or leave it." she said.

He turned and walked out of the door, leaving it open behind him.

She let out the breath she had been holding, and it felt like her lungs collapsed in her chest.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she weakly walked towards the bed. She sat down on the lumpy hotel mattress.

She looked around the room, but her eyes weren't seeing anything, she couldn't believe he had just left her there.

"What the hell did you expect." She muttered, in a hoarse voice. As she started throwing clothes into her bags.

She carried her bags out to her Hummer, feeling the last bit of hope slip away when she didn't see his car parked outside anywhere.

She loaded her bags, and realized she forgot her keys on the nightstand in her room.

She slowly walked up the stairs, her brain was on auto-pilot, she was only going trough the motions of life now. Inside, she felt like she had withered and died.

She picked up her keys, and turned around to see Dean standing in the door way.

Her blue eyes, met his green eyes, both sets of eyes were glossy with tears.

"You.. Left me…" Daphne, fought with her voice trying to keep it steady, as her brain barely formed words.

He shook his head back and forth. "No, Daph. I didn't."

"Yes you did." She argued nodding her head slowly.

"No, I didn't. I said I needed some air. That was a hell of a lot to process.." He said his voice trailing off.

She fought back more tears that were burning her eyes, her mouth was dry and she couldn't speak.

He stepped farther into the room.

"I know how hard it was to tell me all of that, and maybe in a different time I would have walked out of that door and not came back… But I know what it's like to live with regret, and have something dark eat away at you. I don't care about your past, what I care about is here and now. I love you, Daph. And I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling the warmness replace the coldness she had felt inside, "Because if your going to leave, now would be the time to do it." she said, praying that he wasn't going to.

Dean smiled and walked up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Daphne, When I said I wasn't leaving you again, I meant it. I know I'm not the best at this… whole… relationship thing… But I'm trying."

She nodded, and smiled back at him.

They shared a passionate kiss, and headed out of the hotel.

"So what did I miss?" She asked him.

"We know where the Colt is." Dean said.

"Well? Where is it?" She asked, excited.

"It's kind of more of a "who", than a "where"." He replied.

She quietly waited for an explanation.

"A demon named Crowley, has it." Dean said.

"What?" She asked, feeling the color drain from her face. She leaned back against her car to brace herself, as it felt like her knees were going to give out.

"Daph, you alright?" Dean said, as he helped steady her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said.

"Do you know Crowley?" Dean asked.

"What? No. That's ridiculous." She answered, shaking her head.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Dean asked.

"Come on Dean, I just poured my soul out to you. What else could I be hiding?" She lied.

He smiled, "Okay, let's get back with Sam and figure out how to go after Crowley."

**_~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~_**

**_A/N - I'm sorry this one is so short, the next one will be longer! We're also going to be finding out more about Daphne's past._**

**_What is everyone thinking of the new season so far? I like it, I just cannot get over this "new" Sam… and still don't trust Gramps..._**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

_- "Little variations on my page. Little doors open on my cage. Little time has come and gone so far, Little by little who you are." - (Say You'll Haunt Me.- Stonesour)-_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N- In my story, Ellen and Jo died in the town where War, the horseman made everyone think that everyone else were demons. Sorry for all you Jo fans, I never liked her. But I thought her and Ellen's death scene was beautifully done, and they went out as heros.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"You sure this is going to work…Maybe we don't really need the Colt." Daphne said.

"Do you have another plan Daph?" Dean asked as he pulled to a stop.

"No, but I just don't think this is a good idea." She said.

"We'll be right behind you." Sam said.

Daphne sighed and climbed out of the back seat of the Impala. She adjusted the short, backless black dress she had on. And started towards the familiar gates.

She glanced around, then pushed the button on the intercom.

~{-}-{-}-{-}~

She looked around at the dead demons on the pavement, and then back to Sam and Dean.

"You guys take that entrance." She said nodding.

"I'll go through the side, cut the electricity and meet up with you." She continued as she started towards the opposite side of the house.

"Wait." Sam called after her.

"What?" She asked.

"How you do you know where the side entrance is?" He asked.

"Uhh. Just a guess let's get going." she said.

~{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Hey." She said in a whisper as she faced Sam and Dean.

She looked up to the ceiling, "Did you draw a…" Dean cut her off, by nodding to a throw rug laying on the carpet in front of him.

Daphne smiled.

"Daphne..!" Sam yelled.

Just then she felt an arm go around her neck, and pull her close to whoever had a hold of her.

"Hello again, Love." He breathed into her ear.

"Crowley." She stated.

"So.. The hardy boys finally found me, took you long enough." He said, with his deep seeded Scottish-accent.

He took a couple steps forward pulling her along with him.

He stopped at the throw rug , used his foot to turn it upside down revealing the devils trap.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" He asked.

Just then two demons came from the shadows and grabbed Sam and Dean.

Daphne squirmed, and Crowley tightened his grip on her neck.

She gasped for air, and grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

"Let go of her!" Dean yelled, as he struggled against the demon that had a hold of him.

"Relax mate. I'm an old friend." Crowley said as he loosened his hold a little bit, so she could breath.

"What the hell do you mean, old friend?" Dean asked.

"We go way back… Thanks to you Dean.." Crowley said.

"Crowley, stop it." Daphne demanded, as she fought against his grip again.

He tightened his arm again, cutting off her air supply.

"Now, now. Don't make me kill you on your birthday, Love." He said, as he used the barrel of the colt to brush some hair out of her face.

"Enough with the theatrics." She said, through gasps for air.

"My thoughts exactly." He said, as he raised the colt and fired two shots right into the heads of the demons that were holding Sam and Dean.

Daphne breathed a small sigh of relief, and he released his grip on her.

"We need to talk, alone." He said, as he turned and led them down the hall way into his office.

"What the hell is going on Daph?" Dean whispered angrily at Daphne as they followed Crowley.

"It's not a big deal Dean." She said.

"It's your birthday?" Sam Questioned.

"Yes, Damnit! Can we just get the colt and get the hell out of here?" She said, in a slightly raised voice.

"Ahh, and leave so soon?" Crowley questioned, as he waved his hand slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Dean asked, his jaw tense with anger.

"Nothing" Daphne said.

"Oh, Love, I wouldn't calling it nothing." Crowley said.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted.

Crowley looked at her, and then at Dean, he smirked as he spoke.

"Look's like you didn't need that deal after all… hmmm?" He said.

"Whoa. Hold on. What Deal?" Asked Sam.

"Crowley." Daphne growled through clenched teeth.

"You didn't tell him?" Crowley asked Daphne.

She glared at him.

"Jesus, Daphne, you made a deal?" Dean yelled.

"No, Dean. I didn't." Daphne said, rubbing her temples as her head started to throb.

"The colt?" Daphne said, looking at Crowley.

"Hold on, What the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked.

"It was a long time ago, Dean…I was pretty messed up." She said, her voice trailing off, hoping everyone would stop asking questions.

"Messed up? That's a bit of an understatement." He said, and then turned his attention to Dean, "Let's see, she was…17... Almost 18, feeling sorry for herself, drunk off her ass…the devil only knows what else she had taken, frankly she was lucky to be standing on two feet…weeping and heartbroken over a boy named Dean." He finished.

"What?" Dean asked, looking over at her confused.

"I…" She started to say but Crowley cut her off.

"Was willing to sell her soul, to have you back. You really did a number on this one." Crowley finished motioning to Daphne with an open hand.

"You never told me.." Dean said, his voice trailing off.

"Dean.. I.." She stopped, at a loss for words.

"You didn't make a deal with her? Why?" Questioned Sam.

"I felt sorry for her, she was honestly the most pathetic thing I'd ever seen, and that's saying something." Crowley added, taking a drink from his glass.

"And, there was something different about her. Something powerful, couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. Who would have thought it was angel and demon blood?" He asked rhetorically, taking another drink from his glass.

"How…" Daphne started to question.

"Did I know? Oh, Daphne.. I do keep tabs on you every once in a while." He said.

"After all, it was close to the best year, I've ever had." He said, sending a smirk in her direction.

She rolled her eyes.

"You slept with him?" Deans voice echoed through the room.

She sighed, "I was at a pretty low point in my life, not my finest moment." she said, trying to dismiss it all.

"Oh, they were some fine moments." Crowley chimed in.

Dean looked disgusted.

Daphne crossed the room, and put her hand on his arm.

"Dean.. I" She started to say, but stopped when he jerked away from her touch.

He looked at her, his jaw tense. "You did it again, Daphne. Lied to me again."

She looked down at the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can touch me." Crowley said.

Sam cleared his throat, trying to break up tension in the room. "The Colt, we need to stay on topic, guys."

"Right, I want you to take this thing to Lucifer, and empty it into his face." Crowley said, holding up the Colt.

"Uh huh, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked.

"To save his own ass." Daphne said, knowing the only reason Crowley ever did anything.

"It's called survival. But I forgot you two, are at best functional morons." He said.

"You're functioning morons…moron…" Dean said, his words jumbled as he tried to think of a quick comeback.

Raising his eyebrows, and letting Dean's comment slide he continued to explain.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember he's an angel. He's famous for his hatred of human kind. To him your just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you." Sam pointed out.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind…we're next."

Now leaning against the front of his desk, he continued his speech.

"Help me? Huh? Let's all go back to simpler times. Back when we could all follow our nature. I'm in sales, Damn it. So what do you think? What if I give you this and you go kill the devil? "

He said holding onto the barrel of the gun, pointing the handle at them.

Daphne reached for it, but he pulled it back.

"Uh uh. The last time I had you hold onto this, you gave it away." He said.

Sam cautiously reached out and took the gun from him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Sam asked, a little taken aback by the demons actions.

"Thursday, birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." He replied.

"Great, thanks." Said, Sam as he looked at the gun in his own hands.

Sam moved the Colt and pointed it right between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Damnit, Sam." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, yeah right. You probably need some ammunition." Crowley said rummaging through his desk.

"Excuse me, for asking. But aren't you signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean questioned.

"Number one, he's gonna wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here…I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss okay?" He yelled. "MORONS!" He finished.

He walked towards Daphne, stopped at her side and said. "Meet me in the bedroom." She laughed, "Right.." She said, sarcastically.

He leaned in whispered in her ear, "It's about your uncle, Love."

Her eyes widened.

He tossed the pouch of bullets to Dean, and disappeared.

"What did he tell you?" Sam asked, at the same time Dean yelled, "Your not going with him!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." Dean argued.

"Yes, I am. I'll only be a few minutes, I'll meet you back at the car." She said, as she walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

**A/N - Sorry I've been so bad about updating! I'm really going to try to some chapter written over the next few days, and get them up soon.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I have really been loving the feedback ^_^**

Has anyone seen Paranormal Activity 2? I saw it on the IMAX screen, it was freaking huge! I thought it was better than the first one. I loved it!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_-"Memories back when she was bold and strong_  
_And waiting for the world to come along..._  
_Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone.."- (Betterman- by Pear Jam)_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

She stepped into the room and faced Crowley.

"What about Warren?" She asked him.

"Do I sense some disdain in your voice, love?" He asked.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." She hissed.

The room was quiet, until he spoke. "He's alive."

Daphne stood there stunned for a minute.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Warren Tayler. He's alive." Crowley said.

"Ok, whatever. I do not have time for this." She said as she started to leave the room.

"I can prove it." He said.

She turned.

"How?" She asked.

"I can tell you where he's at."

"How would you even know?"

"I was shopping around, for a certain artifact. Turns out he's in possession of it."

She looked at his face, searching for a sign of his bluff, but she didn't see one.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but there is no way." She said, shaking her head.

"I followed him, for three weeks, Daphne. It's him. Alive and breathing." He said.

"For now." He added in, as he topped his glass off.

"What?" She asked, growing more confused.

"Three times a week he spends a couple hours at a cancer treatment center." Crowley said taking a drink from his glass.

She stood there quietly.

"Fine, I'll bite. Where is he?" She asked.

-{-}-{-}-

She walked out of the electronic gates as they closed behind her.

She shook her head, she couldn't believe what he had just told her.

"What the hell did he want?" Dean snapped as she got into the backseat of the Impala.

"Nothing." She said, pulling the door shut.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder as Dean sped off.

"I don't know Sam, I don't know." She answered honestly as she looked out of her window.

-{-}-{-}-

"Is that all you both want?" She asked, as she headed towards the door.

She tucked the paper with their food order in her pocket, and got into her Hummer.

She pulled into the parking lot of the fast food place, and took her phone out.

She called Castiel and told him where she was at.

She looked over in her passenger seat, to see the angel looking back at her.

"Cas, I need to ask you something." She said, as she laid her head back on the headrest.

"The last time I gave you advice, you did the opposite." He reminded her.

Ignoring his remark, she continued talking. "Even though you've, for the most part, been cut off from heaven. Is your blood still angel blood?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"You can't say anything to Dean, But I've been thinking. Lucifer told me the way I could be strongest is if I went back to the source of what made me strong to begin with. So, what if I take some of your blood, and it makes me stronger. I could be more useful in this fight." she said.

Castiel leaned in giving her a questioning look.

"It could kill you, Daphne." He said.

"I know, but if it doesn't and I can help then… Isn't it worth the risk?" She asked.

"No." He said, still searching her face with his eyes.

"Come on, Cas. The weaker I am, the easier it is for Lucifer to find me. I feel helpless here." She admitted.

"We all do, but it's not worth the risk." He said.

She sighed, and looked out of the window.

"Dean would never allow it." Castiel finished.

"Dean.. Doesn't have to know." She said.

"And if you die?" Castiel asked.

She shrugged.

"We're heading out tomorrow night, atleast think about it." She said.

Castiel nodded, and was gone.

-{-}-{-}-

Daphne threw her bag into the back of her Hummer.

Dean was checking something in the trunk of his Impala, Sam had just walked into the hotel room.

Daphne walked over to Dean.

"Dean…" She said.

"Not now Daph." He responded as he shut the trunk.

"Come on, Dean. Talk to me. You hardly said anything at all yesterday." she said, leaning against the car.

"What do you want me to say? Tell you I'm pretty damn pissed off that you lied to me face? Or the fact that you damn neared made a deal with a demon and never once mentioned it to me. Or on top of that, that you spent a year of your life with a demon." He said, his green eyes dark.

"Dean, I didn't tell you before because it wasn't a big deal. It was the year before I went to live with my mothers family, the things I did there out weighed what I'd done with Crowley." She answered honestly.

"Maybe. But when I asked if you knew him, you lied straight to my face." He said.

She kicked some loose pieces around on the pavement, as she spoke.

"I was embarrassed Dean, I had just told you all these horrible things I'd done, and I was so lucky you stayed. I couldn't really imagine you being able to stomach any more than that." She said.

"Really? Daph…After what we've both been through, and the things that we've all seen. You really think that would make me stop loving you?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked up, "I don't know, everything is so uncertain right now. It feels like there is no solid ground. You're the one stable thing I have Dean, and I feel like I'm walking on eggshells trying not to lose you." She admitted.

Dean looked at her, and his angry face softened.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Dean." She said, meaning it from the bottom of her soul.

He nodded.

"I know. But you need to understand that lying to me about anything… that's what's pushing me away. Not the things that you've done." He said.

She nodded.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked as he opened the passenger door to the car.

"I think so." Daphne said.

"What did Crowley say to you?" Dean asked her.

"It's honestly not important right now, I'll tell you when we get to Bobby's. Alright?"

"Okay" Said Dean.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - Thank you all for reading, and for all those reviews I've been getting! I love you all :)

I've got some big plans for Daphne is the upcoming chapters.

Did everyone see last night's episode?

I knew somthing was kind of off with Grandpa! I honestly did not guess he was doing Crowley's bidding.

Any ideas on what Crowleys got on him, or what he's going to get out of it?

XO


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

-_Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill. You got social security, but that doesn't pay your bills. There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay…So you bargain with the Devil, say your okay for today. - (Jewel -Who will save your soul)-_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Do you believe him?" Dean asked, listening to Daphne tell him of Crowley's news about her uncle.

"I don't know, I mean what reason could he have to lie about that?" She thought out loud.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam chimed in.

Daphne nodded.

"Daphne, come here for a minute." William said from across the room.

She stood and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, his tone more honest than she had ever heard from him.

"For…?" She asked.

"Throwing the deal with your mom into your face like that, I dropped a bombshell on you when you were vulnerable and the things I said to you, unforgivable." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

She nodded.

"Daphne, you technically might not be my daughter, but I've never been much for technicalities." He said.

"What are you saying?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"What I'm saying, is that I consider you my daughter. I love you." he said.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm grabbing another beer kiddo, you want one?" He asked as he stood up.

"Nah, I'm fine dad." She said, smiling warmly at him

He returned the smile and went to the kitchen.

"Daphne." Said a voice.

She looked up, to see Castiel standing beside her.

"Castiel." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay.. Umm. Have a seat." She said nodding her head towards the now empty seat across from her.

He nodded and sat down across from her.

"I've been thinking about your proposal." He said.

She stifled a laugh.

"If you want to call it that… okay." she said.

"It's very dangerous, and no where near fool proof." He said.

She nodded in agreement.

"It might work." Castiel added.

"Does that mean your in?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Dean who was deep in conversation with Sam.

"Alright." He said.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay, go into the bathroom. I'll meet you in there." She said, standing.

He nodded and walked down the hallway.

She stood and started to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She turned and looked at Dean, "I think I left my phone in my car." She said.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the room.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out the equipment she had swiped from the hospital earlier that day.

Daphne laid everything down on the table, beside her.

Castiel sat on the closed toilet lid, and Daphne sat beside him on the edge of the bathtub.

"Take your coat off." She said as she opened up the alcohol swab.

Castiel took the coat off and rolled up his sleeve.

As she tore open the package with the butterfly needle, he spoke. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope." she said, as she wiped his arm with the alcohol swab.

"Then how do you know how to do this?" He questioned, watching her intently.

"I've had this done several times." she answered.

"Okay, you might feel a little pinch." She said as she felt the vein in his arm.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Go on." He said.

She counted to three in her head, and then pushed the needle into his skin, no blood filled the thin tubing.

"Hmm." She said out loud.

She pushed the needle deeper, and the little tube filled with red.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, as she connected a storage tube and filled it with blood.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she disconnected the first one, and attached a second tube.

"Uhh… Just in case one isn't enough." she said, as she disconected the second tube.

"Alright, all done." She said as she pulled the needle from his arm.

She watched as some blood trickled from the needle prick.

Her face scrunched up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You don't heal as quick as you did." She answered.

He nodded.

"You shouldn't use to much of that at once, it could prove deadly." He said.

"I know… But if I don't use enough it might not do anything. We both saw the vast amount of demon blood Sam had to drink, and Ruby had to train him to use it right." She looked down, her hands were a little shaky.

"Anyways, let's try not to think about this right now." She said standing up.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"I wondered where you disappeared to." Bobby said, he was wheeling himself down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." she said, nervously. As she turned to see Castiel walk out of the bathroom.

"What the hell were you to doing in there?" Bobby asked looking back and forth.

"Uh. There was a.. spider, a huge spider. I couldn't get close enough to kill it." she lied.

Bobby looked at Castiel. Who nodded, looking very uncomfortable.

"Uh Huh." He said, with a disbelieving tone.

She hurriedly walked past him down the hallway.

-{-}-{-}-

She laid her jacket down on the sink in the hotel room.

She looked down at her pale arm, blue veins showing clearly under her skin.

Drawing the blood into a syringe she took a deep breath, and bit her lip as she forced the needle under her skin and into her vein.

Without thinking for another second she emptied the syringe.

She pulled the needle out and laid it down on the sink.

She looked into the mirror, wondering why she didn't feel any different.

Just then she dropped to her knees, as it felt like her blood was boiling. Her heart started pounding, and it felt as if it were going to burst through her ribs.

She grabbed a towel and bit down on it, trying not to yell out.

Her body thrashed around involuntarily. She could feel it spread through her entire body.

Knock, Knock.

"Uh.. Daph. You ok in there?" She head Dean yell from outside of the door.

She couldn't open her mouth, in fear she would scream out.

"Daphne." He said, his tone more serious.

She managed to take a deep breath as the pain started to subside.

"Yeah. Fine." She screamed.

She quickly cleaned the room up, and bolted from the door.

"Uhh. What was going on in there?" Dean asked.

"This place should be condemned, You should have seen the size of those spiders." She said, shaking her head.

-{-}-{-}-

She looked up in front of her, watching the Impala on the road, and looked in her mirrors to see her dad and his friend he had brought along driving behind her.

"Did you use it?" Cas asked from her passenger seat.

"Yeah, I did." she answered, as she checked her phone for signal, after seeing Sam and Dean holding their phones out of the window.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"Excruciating. Honestly, the worst pain I have ever experienced. After that though, I don't really feel any different." She said, as she pulled up beside the Impala.

She drove farther into town, as the brothers headed towards the police station, her dad's jeep behind her.

"Holy shit." She exclaimed looking around, as she stood on the sidewalk.

"What?" Asked her dad, his friend looked around with a confused look on his face.

"You can see them?" Castiel asked, looking at her.

"All those men?" She asked.

"What men?" Asked William.

"Reapers." Castiel corrected her.

"Oh my god, there's a lot of them.. Is that normal?" She asked.

"No, Excuse me. I have to find out what's going on." Castiel said as he weaved his way through the reapers.

"How are you able to see reapers?" asked William's friend.

She shrugged.

"Did Cas come back here?" She asked Dean.

"No, he was with you." Dean said.

"That was until they both saw a town full of reapers." William chimed in, looking at Daphne skeptically.

Dean and Sam both raised their eyebrows.

"How were you able to see them?" Questioned Sam.

"I don't know." She lied.

They started walking through town when Daphne stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked William looking at her.

"It's Cas." She said.

"What about him?" Asked Dean.

"He's in trouble." She said, the color draining from her face.

"What in the hell are you talking about? How would you even know that?" Dean asked, his face lined with concern and confusion.

"I.. I have to help him. Be careful guys, Lucifer is here." She said as she ran in the direction they had came from.

She was amazed at how fast she was running, she felt like she was moving quicker than a car.

"Did she just damn neared turn into a blur?" William asked out loud.

"I think so." Sam replied.

Dean shook his head.

"Come on." He said to everyone as they walked down the street farther.

Daphne walked into the building, and quickly hid after seeing Lucifer. He had Castiel trapped in a ring of fire.

She wondered the same thing that they has asked her, how did she know he was in trouble.

She zoned out, and when she came back to reality.

The devil was gone and Meg was standing outside of the circle, saying something about them going to heaven.

Daphne silently walked out of hiding and threw the demon over the fire, breaking it for Cas to escape.

"We have to get Sam out of here, he plans on taking Sam as his vessel." Cas said.

Daphne nodded.

-{-}-{-}-

She walked through the woods until she saw Sam standing and talking to Lucifer.

She took a deep breath and moved through the trees, and out into the clearing.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself. You understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out." Sam yelled.

Her eyes widened as she saw Dean laying motionless on the ground.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Lucifer said, as he continued to shovel dirt.

She walked up beside Sam and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't give him the satisfaction." She said.

"Hello Daphne." Lucifer said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"My …how the stars are aligning." He said, taking a break from the shoveling.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, confused.

"You both standing strong together, Dean out of the picture." He said, as he resumed his shoveling.

She opened her mouth with a come back but he cut her off.

"Feeling extra strong today aren't we?" He said winking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and didn't say anything. Not wanting him to say anything about her taking angel blood.

She stood quietly, as Sam asked him questions about the town.

As Lucifer got the demons to chant with him, Sam knelt by Dean.

Daphne couldn't move, she wanted to. But it was like her feet were glued to ground. All she could do was watch in horror as he brought on Death.

The ground started to shake below her feet.

She looked around her, Sam and Dean we're gone.

"Look's like it's just you and me." Lucifer said, looking at her.

-{-}-{-}-

Castiel, Sam and Dean all appeared in their hotel room.

Dean looked around.

"Where's Daph?" He asked.

"She wasn't standing close enough. I had to get you both out of there." He replied.

"Get you ass back there and get her, now Cas!" His voice roared through the hotel room.

"If I go back Dean, We'll both be killed." He said.

Dean opened his mouth to yell, but stopped when Daphne appeared in the room.

She looked around wide eyed.

"Thanks, Cas." She said, looking at him. Knowing she had brought herself to the room.

"I didn't…" He started to say, but she glared at him.

"Know I could do that." He finished, looking at her intently.

She clutched her stomach.

"I think.. I'm gonna be.." She felt vomit rise in the back of her throat as she made a break for the bathroom. Sweat was running down her face.

"Great, detox." she mumbled, as she pulled herself to her feet.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - Thank you for reading :)

Long distance to hug's to everyone who's going to be super sweet and leave me a review :)

How has everyone been? Over all what's your opinion of the new season?

I do like it, i'm just praying that the whole season is not them trying to get Sam's soul back! I just don't think that would be fair to the characters. I was watching season 5 yesterday, and i got so sad because Sam had came so far, and had grown up so much. Then this season they take his soul away. :/ I hope just a few more episodes and he'll get his soul back, don't get me wrong, i love and will watch the show either way... I just think we'll lose a lot of viewers if they turn the missing soul thin into an entire season plot line.

XO

Also, for my newer readers, i have another fanfic with Dean/Daphne from where they first met! Called "Summer Lovin." you might check it out :)


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

-"And I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside. It's right here, it's controlling my mind. And why do I deserve to die? I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside"- (Korn - Evolution)

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

She walked back into the room.

The bright light from the ceiling made her cringe.

"You don't look so good." Sam stated.

"I don't feel it either." She agreed.

She sat down in the chair and put her head in her hands.

Her entire body felt like it was being held over an open flame, her lungs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds, sweat oozed from every pour on her body.

She clenched her eyes shut, but the light still burned.

"Damnit, Dean! Shut off the light!" She screamed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's giving me a headache!" She shouted.

Dean turned the light off, the room was now dark.

Her head felt like it weighed a ton, and every little noise was amplified, every speck of light felt like it was burning through her eyes and into her brain.

"Daphne?" Sam said, his voice quiet.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME? MY HEAD IS THROBBING!"

"You're the only one yelling, Daph." Dean said.

"CAN YOU NOT BREATH SO DAMN LOUD?" She shouted.

She had moved from the chair to the floor and was backed against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest.

She slammed her head against her knees, she was in so much pain.

"Daphne, I think we need to get you to a hospital." Dean said, his voice full of concern.

"MY HEAD!" She shrieked.

"Come on Sam, Let's her out of here." Dean said taking a step towards her.

"Don't! Don't get near me! You both are breathing so god damned loud!" she said, through her tears.

"CALL CAS!" she screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, panicked.

"I can't be sure." Castiel said.

He picked Daphne up, and poofed from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled into the air.

Dean's phone rang moments later.

"Hello?"

"Dean. What in the sam hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I can't talk right now, it's Daphne." He said.

"That's why I'm calling, boy. She's in the basement, screaming so loud I think the people down the road are plugging their ears." He said.

"We'll be right there." Dean said, hanging the phone up.

"What in the hell is wrong with her Sammy?" Dean asked, as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean… I…." Sam stopped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"To me.. It looked like maybe.. She was… crashing." He said, shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Like.. She was crashing from a high… you know.. going through withdrawals." Sam said.

"From what? She hardly even drinks." Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam said as he looked out of the window.

-{-}-{-}-

Bobby heard his door open.

"Dean! In here!" Bobby yelled.

Dean and Sam ran into the living room, where Daphne was sitting on the couch, making whimpering noises.

Dean sat down beside her and pulled her against him.

"Daphne. I need you to tell me what in the hell is wrong. Did you take something?" He asked.

"I.. Can't." She managed to say.

Dean stood up an looked at Castiel.

"Cas? What's wrong with her." Dean asked.

"I cannot say." Castiel said.

"DAPHNE!" Sam yelled, as her body flipped off of the couch, and she started convulsing on the floor.

"Get the car!" Dean screamed at his brother, as he picked her up, and carried her towards the door.

He almost couldn't keep a hold of her, from her body thrashing and shaking.

-{-}-{-}-

Dean paced back and forth across the waiting room.

The doors opened and a nurse came out.

"What is she taking?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing." Said Dean.

"That we know of." Sam finished.

She angrily crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright, look. I'm going to lay this out straight. We are here to save her life, not get her in trouble. She is going through the worst detox I have ever seen. If you know of anything she's on, anything at all. It's vital we know." She finished.

"Look lady, she's not on anything." Dean growled.

"Then why did she have these?" She asked, holding up a few empty syringes.

"We don't know." Sam said.

She shook her head, and left.

"What aren't you telling us?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I.. Promised I wouldn't say anything to you." He said.

"Come on Cas, It's Daphne. She might…. She might die, if we don't figure this out. So whatever it is your hiding. I have to know." Dean said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Alright." Castiel said.

"WELL?" Dean yelled.

Castiel looked to the side, clearly not comfortable.

"Oh my god." Sam said standing up behind them.

"How could you, Cas?" Sam asked.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I NOT GETTING?" Dean shouted.

"She injected herself with angel blood, Dean. That's how she saw the reapers, ran so fast, and knew Cas was in danger." Sam said, as everything started to come together.

Dean looked at Castiel angrily.

"Get the hell out of here." He snarled.

"Dean, She knew the risks.." He started to say, but Dean cut him off.

"Get out."

Castiel disappeared in front of their eyes.

Moments later Crowley walks over.

"Did I just hear right? She took angel blood?" He asked, surprised.

Dean started to say something but saw a doctor come through the doors.

"I'm Dr. Peterson." He said, extending an arm to Dean.

His face, was somber and professional.

"We did all we could for her, but it just wasn't enough." He said bluntly.

"What?" Crowley asked, a look of shock on his face, he then turned and left the hospital.

"I know this must come as a shock, but when your number is up.." He said, his voice trailing off.

Dean sat down on a chair, before his legs gave out.

He stared unblinking, unmoving directly in front of him.

The doctor told Sam they needed to make arrangements, and let them know which funeral home was coming to take the body.

Just as the doctor walked back though the staff only doors.

Crowley popped back into the room.

"Get out of here, I'll meet you at the car." He said.

Sam opened his mouth, but Crowley spoke first. "Don't ask questions, Just get your catatonic brother, and wait at the car, by the back exit."

Before Sam could say anything Crowley disappeared.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - I've been trying to post this for a couple days, and it's just not been working with me!

For anyone who doesn't know, I have another Dean/Daphne FanFic, Set before this one... back when they first met. It's called "Summer Lovin' "

XO


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

-"This is my last time she said, As she faded away...It's hard to imagineBut one day you'll end up like me. Then she said…If you want to get out alive…. run for your life" - (Get out alive - Three Days Grace)

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Sam stood beside Dean, holding the demon killing knife in his hand.

Dean leaned up against his car, ice cold air chilling him to the core, but he didn't mind, he felt cold, numb, and empty inside.

Sam was about to tell Dean they should go back inside, when the door opened.

Crowley walked out with his arms holding his coat around someone.

"Oh my god." Dean breathed, tears glistening in his eyes, as he saw the person wrapped up in the coat slowly walking towards them was Daphne.

"How the…" Sam said, a look of shock on his face.

As they got in front of the brothers. Dean blinked, keeping his eyes shut for a few seconds, as if he opened them she wouldn't be there.

Her weak blue eyes met his.

"Dean." She said with a small smile.

"Daphne.." He responded, but it sounded more like a question.

A gust of cold wind blew through the back parking lot and she shivered. Crowley pulled her closer, keeping the coat tight around her.

Her knee's buckled a little. "It's alright, Love, I've got you."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean snapped.

"Me? I didn't do a thing to her." Crowley said,

"Yes, you did you son of a bitch." He growled.

"Dean, stop it." she said, her voice still weak.

Dean stepped forward and pulled her away from Crowley, hugging her tightly against him.

Her head weakly rested against him.

"How?" Sam asked.

"King of the crossroads, I may have written something into a deal, with a dumb mate selling his soul for a new sports car." he said.

She raised her head, and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Something tells me if you died with angel blood in your system you might just be going up. That's not where I want you, Daphne." He responded.

"You bastard." She said her voice sounding a strong as she could make it sound.

"Till next time, Love." He said, and disappeared.

"Come on, Daph." Dean said softly into her ear as he helped her into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Sam got into the back seat, and Dean quickly went around the car and got into his seat.

She laid her head against the window and pulled the coat round her.

A tear slid down his face as Dean reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Your freezing." He said under his breath, as he turned the heater on high.

-{-}-{-}-

"Thank god, Daphne, you looked real bad. I wasn't sure you were gonna pull through." Bobby said, his tone sad and honest as she walked into the room with Sam and Dean.

"I didn't" She mumbled as she sat down on the couch still wrapped in the coat.

"What did you say?" Bobby asked.

Dean sat down beside her and pulled her against him.

She was thankful for the warmth of his body, she was still freezing.

"Then how are you here?" He asked.

"Crowley." She said, as gave into the weight of her eye lids.

"Why in the hell would a demon bring you back to life?" He asked.

"Not now." she said as she snuggled closer against Dean.

"I'll tell you. She slept with him for more than a year, and lied to me about it. Then she get's the brilliant idea of shooting up with angel blood.. That son of a bitch Cas helped her out with that, crashes from the blood, and dies." He said.

She wanted to tell him off, but she didn't have the strength.

"And Crowley brings her back?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Said Dean, his whole body tense.

"That still doesn't explain why he did what he did." Bobby said.

"He wants me soul, Bobby. He brought me back because he thought I was going to heaven, and he wants me with him." She said, her eyes still closed.

The room was quiet.

She spoke again.

"If I had the strength I would have killed him there." She said, her eyes fluttered for a second and closed again.

"For saving you?" Sam asked.

"No, for getting my dad killed." she said.

"How did you know that, we never told you." Sam said.

She opened her eyes slightly. "I saw their souls leave."

Dean's body tensed up even more. "Why did you do it Daph?" He asked.

"Please, not now, Dean." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Later." He said.

She nodded lightly and let sleep take over.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short, things have been crazy with work and the holidays!

But I will update soon!

Thank you all for reading! New episode this Friday ^_^


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61.**

_- "She paints her eyes as black as night now,_

_Pulls those shades down tight…_

_Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes._

_The pain gonna make everything alright._

_She says she talks to angels."- (She talks to angels - The Black Crowes)_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne stood beside the bed silently, looking at Dean who was sound asleep.

She looked down at her hands, they were shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the dark room.

Tip toeing down the stairs to make sure not to wake anyone up, she walked through the living room, Sam was asleep in an arm chair.

She tucked the other vial of blood and a syringe into the pocket on Crowley's coat she was still wearing.

She sat on the closed toilet lid, and rocked back and forth. She had never wanted or felt like she needed something so badly in all her life.

Tears poured down her face, as she ran both hands through her stringy hair and pulled at the roots.

For the eight time she stuck the needle into her vein, she now had some blood running down her arm from the various needle holes.

She again pulled it out without injecting it into her arm.

She didn't know how much longer she could resist.

"Daphne." Sam said out side of the door.

She tried to quickly wipe the tears away from her face, but more over flowed from her eyes.

"I'm.. I'm coming in." He said.

Slowly the door creaked open.

Surveying the room as he stepped through the door.

She hadn't even realized her whole body was shaking until Sam knelt down on the floor in front of her, and put his arms on her shoulder's trying to steady her.

"Sam." She said, through her tears.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright." He said.

She leaned forward putting her forehead on his shoulder.

He took the blood and needle away from her.

"Did you use any of it?" He asked.

"No, but… I wanted to… I still do." she said, still crying.

Her body started shaking worse, she tried to calm herself but it felt like no air was reaching her lungs, involuntarily making a gasping noise.

Sam grabbed her face, and made her look at him.

"Daphne, listen to me. Your going to be fine, this is going to pass." she tried to pull her face away, but he held tight.

After a while, she managed to take a deep breath, it calmed her down some.

"There we go." He said, a look of relief on his face.

She wiped the tears away from her face.

"I'm a mess, Sam." She said.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sam said, with a little smile as he tugged on some of her hair.

They headed back into the living room, and sat on the couch.

They sat for about an hour before they fell asleep.

Bobby wheeled himself by the doorway to the living room, on his way to the kitchen.

"Hiya Bobby." Dean said, walking towards him.

"Is Daphne down here? I think she must have gotten up early."

"No, I haven't seen her maybe you should go back upstairs." He said, as he started wheeling himself in the living room.

Dean followed him.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

Sam was lying asleep sprawled out on the couch, with one leg hanging off, Daphne lay also asleep between Sam and the couch, with her head laying on his upper thigh.

"SAM! DAPHNE!" Dean yelled, his voice gruff.

"What?" Sam mumbled as he raised his head, groaning as he tried to move his neck.

Sam rubbed his neck and looked down at Daphne.

"Hey!" Sam said shaking his leg.

Daphne sat up, looking around.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

Daphne looked at Sam her eyes wide.

Sam sat the rest of the way up.

"Well, Dean… you see… uhh.. It's my fault… I.." He tried to think of an excuse so Daphne wouldn't have to.

"It's ok Sam." She said.

He looked at her, his eyes sympathetic.

"Well?" Dean asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Last night, I… I, almost used the last of the blood." She said.

"What!" Dean asked, his voice filling the room.

"I'm sorry Dean, I was still going through the after effects… and I felt like I needed it. I fought it as hard as I could.. But honestly if Sam hadn't been there.." She looked down, rubbing her hands together.

"I probably would have used it." She admitted, feeling a slight relief.

Dean shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh!" She said as she dropped her head in defeat.

"My phone told me to come here." Said a voice.

"Hey Cas, it was me I texted you." she said.

"Daphne." He said, looking her up and down.

"You look awful." He said.

"You have no idea." She said, shaking her head.

"YOU SON OF BITCH, I COULD KILL YOU." Dean bellowed as he started towards the angel.

"Hey, Dean, calm the hell down!" Daphne barked stepping in front of Castiel.

"Daphne, move." Dean ordered.

"Dean, Calm down." She ordered right back.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"Sorry? You're sorry? She died Cas, because of you." Dean said.

"No, because of me." She said.

"Dean, it was my idea. I convinced him to give me the blood, and I'm the one that took it. No one forced me. He didn't do anything." She said.

"What even made you think to do it?" Dean asked her.

"One of the times I met Lucifer.. He told me to be powerful I needed to go back to the source… angel blood. We were headed on a suicide mission, Damnit. I was just trying to help as much as I could. I'm sorry." She said.

"I didn't try and stop her, I drank alcohol and her idea sounded hopeful." Castiel admitted.

"Shut up, Cas." Daphne said shaking her head.

Dean shook his head angrily.

"Cas." Daphne said as she turned to face him.

"Destroy this." She said, handing him the vial of blood.

Sam quickly felt his pockets.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked.

She ignored him.

"Just, get rid of it." She said.

"Alright." He said as he left.

She turned to face Dean.

"Dean…" she said, looking at his face.

A look of hurt apparent in his eyes.

He turned and walked away.

-{-}-{-}-

"Come on Dean, I was just trying to help her!" she heard sam's voice say, alittle muffled through the door.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm sure you'd love to help her." She heard Dean respond to his brother.

Sighing she laid her head against the outside of the door.

"Dean, It's not like that. She needed help."

"Then you should have came and gotten me."

"Maybe. But I just responded to the situation."

Hearing enough she opened the door, and the room got eerily quiet.

She sat her bag of clothes on the end of one of the beds, beside Dean's bag.

"Sam. I think you need leave." She said, her eyes narrowed at Dean.

"Daphne, Everything's alright." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Your getting your ass reamed for doing nothing wrong, I need some Tylenol, or Motrin anyways." She said, looking over at him.

He looked back and forth, "Uhh.. Okay." He said heading for the door.

"I can't imagine how hard this week has been on you, Dean." She said, looking at him.

"And yet you just keep making it worse." He said, starring her down.

"Wow.. Okay, I guess I deserve that. What I did was pretty dumb." she said, nodding her head."Pretty dumb? Is this some kind of joke to you? It was the stupid, senseless, idiotic.." He said.

"Okay I get it." She said.

"I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you! After seeing everything with Sam and the demon blood.. How in the hell did you get the idea in your head that any of this could turn out okay?" He yelled at her.

"I didn't." she admitted looking down at the floor.

"What?" He asked.

"I figured… well, I guess deep down inside I knew it wouldn't turn out okay, I mean how could it?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then why in the hell did you do it?"

"I don't know." She said, tears now running down her cheeks.

"I want Lucifer dead. We were headed on a suicide mission anyways… I don't think anyone really thought we were coming back in one piece. I guess at the time it didn't seem like a big deal." She said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL? YOU DIED!" He screamed at her.

She looked down at the floor, and slowly back up to him.

"Dean, I don't know what else I can tell you. I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I screwed everything up, I'm sorry that it ended badly…" She started , but Dean stopped her.

"Ended badly?" he asked, "ENDED BADLY, YOU DIED!" He yelled.

He shook his head angrily and turned his back on her.

She looked down at the faded hotel carpet.

"Oh my god." She said shaking her head back and forth.

She walked up to him, Gently put a hand on his arm.

"Dean.." she said, but he stood unmoving like a statue.

She pulled on his arm , trying to turn him around to face her, but he didn't budge.

She walked around and faced him, he looked at her his green eyes wet with the tears that were slowly making their way down his cheeks.

She reached up and held his face, "Dean. I am honestly, truly, sorry. If it had been the other way around.. And I thought you had died…" Her voice trailed off.

She closed her eyes, but the tears still seeped out as she stepped closer to and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Daph. But you can't keep doing this to me." He said.

"Clean slate?" She asked, her voice muffled by his jacket as her face pushed into his chest.

She stepped back and sat down, rubbing her forhead.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just still weak." She said.

"I don't get it, when I got brought back, I was fine, other than being a little thirsty." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, because angels restored you Dean, with Demon's it's different."

He looked at her a little confused.

"My life wasn't restored, My soul was dragged back into my body." she said.

"Daph? You seem to know a lot about this." He said.

She quickly diverted his eyes away from him.

"Daphne?"

She sighed, "It's not the first time Crowley's brought me back." She said, leaning forward in the chair, leaning her elbows on her leg.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - Supernatural won the fan favorite cover of T.V Guide Magazine! It will hit stands on Thursday, here in the U.S.

Also, Today is the last day of voting for the People's Choice Awards!, I've voted a ton and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that our beloved show will win scifi/fantasy show! The boy's deserve it!

So, now that more has been revealed about Grandpa Campbell.. and the plot thickens... what are you all thinking about Season 6 now?

I've been a Sam girl since the the very first episode, and i have to be honest... It's painful for me to watch! I just want our Sammy back :(

The episdoe from last week, if you haven't seen it *spoiler alert*

Was anyone else sad to see Crowley go? I was. And for the first time since we first met her, i started to like Meg, but now I can't wait to see where the rest of the season is going!

Thanks for reading :)


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"So rip my pictures from your wall,Tear them down, and burn them the fire and walk away,There's nothing left to say, so,Take the ashes from the floor,Bury them to just make sure,That nothing more is left of me,Just bittersweet memories."

(Bittersweet Memories - Bullet For My Valentine)

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Well?" Sam asked.

Daphne sighed, and gripped the key she thought she'd never use again.

She put the key into the lock, opened the door and looked into the living room.

"It's just like how I remember it…" she said.

"So you think it really is him?" Dean asked, as they walked into the house.

"I don't know." she said softly while shaking her head.

"So this is the house you grew up in?" Sam asked, looking around.

She nodded, and headed for the stairs.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - I want to wish you all a very Happy Holiday season! Incase i don't get to do another update before before 2011, Happy New Year!

Seriously, you all have made my year so wonderful, with all of the reviews, and the ammount of views my chapters have been recieving! I love writing, and it's such an amazing feeling to know that other people take the time to read, and leave me feedback, that is for the most part... positive! ^_^

I cannot wait until the new Supernatural ep's start airing! I want to see them so bad!

XO

Sage.

Sam and Dean followed her.

They reached the door at the end of the upstairs hallway.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Familiar dark purple walls, covered with AC/DC, Metalica, Led Zeplin, and other various rock band posters.

An old stereo sat on a table in the corner, various cassette tapes scattered on the floor around it.

"Was this your room, Daph?" Dean asked, his eyes surveying the room.

Daphne looked at a picture frame on her old dresser, right beside some make-up compacts, and half melted candles.

She walked over and picked up the small silver frame.

"Is that your mom?" Dean asked, looking over her shoulder.

She nodded silently.

"She was beautiful." Sam said, at the same time Dean said, "You really do look like her."

She wiped the dust off the top of the dresser and put the frame back.

"It has to be him guys, I mean who else would leave a room completely untouched?"

Just then they heard the door open downstairs.

The three of them slowly crept down the stairs, and through the living room.

Daphne stood silently in the kitchen door, her eyes wide, and unbelieving as she saw her uncle, with at least a dozen prescription pill bottles as he set up a weekly medicine box.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, the more she looked at him the more the rage boiled inside.

"How could you do it?" She asked out loud.

He turned around startled.

"Daphne?" He said, his eyes wide with shock.

She noticed how unhealthy he did look, his face had a sunk in appearance, and the lines around his eyes more apparent.

"Uncle Warren." She stated.

"Or should I say, Dad?" She said, with gravel in her voice.

He looked down, and back up at her.

Sitting around the kitchen table in silence, she glared at her uncle.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I got sick, Daphne. I was diagnosed with cancer." He said, holding onto his cup of coffee.

"So?" She asked, her voice cold and harsh.

Dean and Sam both turned and looked at her.

"So… I didn't want to live what little time I had left hunting. I couldn't, there's not way my body would have held up. Daphne, I know how angry you are, but just try and understand…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Understand? Understand what? How you could fake your own death, and leave me completely broken? Do you have any idea what that did to me? Or how you completely neglected to tell me that you're my biological father?" She knew she shouldn't be yelling at him, he was so sick, but no matter how hard she tried her words kept flying out.

She stood up from the table.

"You know what? I don't really care. I don't want your excuses." She said, hatefully.

"Daphne." He said.

She stormed out of the room, and out the front door. She crossed through the back yard over to the side street where they had parked.

"Daph. Wait." Dean called from a few feet behind her.

She shook her head no, and kept walking.

By the time she made it back to her Hummer, she had tears starting to make their way down her cheeks.

Daphne fumbled with the key to the hotel door, she could feel something warm running into her left eye. Her wrist hurt, and she could feel her lip starting to swell.

Sam opened the door to see who was trying to get into the room.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked as he helped her into the room.

Dean quickly went over to her side.

They guided her to a chair, where she sat down and rubbed her left eye, she pulled back a hand covered in blood, she reached up to her forehead and felt a open gash.

"Great." She muttered, pulling her hand back as her skin had started to sting.

"I stopped to fill up the gas tank, and I got ambushed." she said.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, she stood and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, and ran some water in the sink.

As she started to clear the blood away from her face, Dean spoke. "Ambushed by what?" He asked.

"Demons." She said.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I killed 8.. And a few got away." She explained, gingerly cleaning the blood away from the fresh open cut on her forehead.

"You killed eight demons… yourself?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She said as she pushed past them, and found her first aid kit.

"What did they want?" asked Dean.

"Me." She said.

"What for?" Dean asked, as she put some butterfly wound closers on her forehead.

She looked at him in the mirror, her blue eyes somber, and darker than usual.

"My grandmother sent them…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"To kill you?" Sam asked.

Daphne tucked everything back into her first aid kit neatly, and sat it down on the bed.

"I don't think so, Sam. They were trying to kidnap me." She said.

Daphne paced back and forth across the hotel room.

Dean sat on a bed, cleaning his weapons, and Sam was looking at something on his computer.

"Can you sit down?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"No, Dean. I can't." She said.

Sam sighed and shut his computer.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?" Sam asked her.

"No, Sam." She stated, flatly.

"Then what do you want, what will make you stop pacing?" He asked, his voice still had a hint of irritation."

"I don't know." She said, irritable.

"Come on, Daph. There has to be something that would calm you down. Your going to wear a hole through the floor." Dean said.

She stopped and looked at him.

"You want to know what would calm me down?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, please enlighten us." He said.

"To kill something." She said.

Dean's eyes widened.

"That's my girl." Said a voice from behind them.

She turned and faced Crowley.

"Still not over the withdrawals from the angel blood, love?" He questioned, with a satisfied smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean stood up, holding the demon killing knife beside him.

"You don't need that, mate. I'm here on invitation." He said.

"What?" Questioned Dean.

"Daphne…?" Sam questioned.

"Well, did you get the information I asked for?" She asked.

"Get what? What's going on?" Dean asked, looking back and forth at the two of them.

"Yes." He replied.

"Yes..? Yes what? Yes you got it, or yes, they still live there." she asked.

"Who? Living where?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" She said, turning and looking at him.

"Both." Said Crowley, "Yes, I found out what you wanted. Yes, They still live there, the whole vile brood of them." He said.

She nodded.

"Seriously, Daph. What is going on here?" Dean asked.

"My mother's family." She said, her voice sounded hollow.

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked, standing up.

"No, Sam. I'm not. You don't understand, she sent them after me. They won't stop, not until they're holding me captive… or until I'm no longer breathing." She said.

She turned back to Crowley. "Thanks." She said, half-heartedly.

He nodded.

She stood there looking at him.

"Goodbye, Crowley." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? And miss the blood bath?" He said, his tone cocky.

"I'm just going there to talk to them." She said.

"Daphne, You can try and fool them all you want to." He said nodding over in Sam and Dean's direction.

"But you forget I knew the real you, and we both know what you've done and what your capable of doing." He said, taking a step forward.

Fire burned in her eyes, as she looked at him.

A wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"You're right, you do know what I'm capable of, so I'd back off if I were you." She said, her tongue sharp as she hit every syllable.

"Daph.." Dean said, from behind her.

She ignored him, she focused in on her target, she starred Crowley down.

"Love, if anyone could tango with you. It'd be me." He said, narrowing his gaze at her.

Every ounce of her being, wanted to charge the demon, and kill him. She was disgusted at herself, because at that very moment she wanted nothing more than to have his blood on her hands.

Slowly his face softened, he laughed.

"Would you look at that, you still make my heart go pitter-patter." He said, smirking at her.

"Screw you." She snapped at him, as she turned and started to get her bag together.

"Just like old times?" He said.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked her.

She glanced up at him, "Nothing Dean, he just.. Get's on my nerves." She said, trying to loosen the tension in the room.

"Uh huh." Dean said, clearly not believing her.

"That was just an ember from the flame growing inside of her. A mere spark of the Daphne I knew." Crowley spoke in a satisfied tone.

Sam and Dean were gathering their things also.

"What are you doing?" She asked them.

"Your not going there by yourself." Dean said.

Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"No, apparently I'm not." She said, glancing over at Crowley.

"Like Hell." Dean muttered.

"I don't think he trusts us." Crowley said.

"You guys can't go." She said.

Dean gave her a stubborn look, and Sam started towards the hotel room door.

"If they find out your Michael and Lucifer's vessels…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"I don't care Daph, I'm not just going to let you walk in there." Said Dean.

"I do care Dean, Your Michael's vessel… They will slaughter you. Nice and slow." She said, her tone cold.

Dean was a little surprised at how detached she sounded when she spoke to him.

"And you, They'll hold you until Lucifer gets there." She said, directing her eyes to Sam.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

"Wish I was too dead to cry. My self-affliction fades. Stones to throw at my creator, Masochists to which I cater. You don't need to bother;I don't need to be...I'll keep slipping farther, But once I hold on,I won't let go 'til it bleeds. Wish I was too dead to care...If indeed I cared at all. Never had a voice to protestSo you fed me shit to digest. I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season, For this, I gave up trying. One good turn deserves my dying"

(Stone Sour - Bother)

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Come on, love, this is me. I know you better than anyone else." Crowley said, his tone confident.

"No, you don't. Not anymore." She said as she entered the interstate ramp and glanced in the mirror to see Dean and Sam in the Impala following her.

"Daphne, I know this sounds half-witted coming from me, but do you really think it's smart to go running to them? They will be expecting you, It's a trap." He said.

"You think I don't know that? Honestly, every bone in my body is telling me that I need to sprint in the other direction, but if I don't face this… face them head on, then their going to get the upper hand. They won't stop until I'm dead, or worse… until they've taken everyone I care about away from me, I'm not going to let that happen." She replied through clenched teeth as her mind raced, infuriated at the thought of them coming after Dean or Sam.

"Meaning the morons in the car behind us?" He questioned, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Yes." She said, shaking her head as she sped up.

The demon looked away from her and out of the passenger window of her Hummer, as he exhaled loudly.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, Love." He said.

Rolling her eyes, she inaudibly mouthed _whatever._

_Later that night_

Daphne sat on the bed in her hotel room. It felt strange not rooming with Sam and Dean, but she knew she'd be up all night and didn't see the sense in keeping everyone awake.

"Shit." She muttered, as she heard knocking on the door, both beds and the table were scattered with various weapons.

Daphne opened the door a crack and looked out.

Relieved, she stepped to the side and let Dean walk through.

"Whoa." He said, looking at the room.

"Yeah, I'm just getting things prepared." She said, as she sat down at the table.

"Didn't you say we were going to try and avoid a blood bath?" He questioned, taking the seat across from her.

She looked at him, her eyes showed gloom as she spoke,

"It's not to late to back out." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, his tone solid.

"Your positive?" She asked, her eyes growing darker.

He nodded giving her a confused look.

She focused her gaze on the faded blue and green floral wallpaper as she swallowed hard.

"We might have to kill people, Dean. Not demon possessed people either. You really up for that?" She said, as she sharpened the blade on a knife.

"Are you?" He asked, his voice filled with traces of distaste.

"If that's what we have to do to make it out alive, then yes." She answered him.

He shook his head.

"I'm hoping to god it doesn't come down to that, Daph, but either way I'm not letting you go by yourself."

Next Day

A tornado whirled around in Daphne's stomach as she turned down the street to her family's estate, her mind recalling all the memories of the time she spent there.

She drove a little over three miles down the back country road which was shaded by trees before she finally came to a stop outside a tall layered stone fence.

In unison Crowley, and Daphne both exited the Hummer, and met at the back.

Knowing Dean and Sam would arrive in a few minutes, she pulled a knife and with one swift motion she threw Crowley against the back of her car, and held the demon killing knife to his neck, his skin smoked slightly from the pressure she applied with the blade.

"It's dangerous enough going in there, we are completely out numbered. There are enough people working against me today, I need to know your not one of them." She hissed, her voice seething with contempt.

"That's ridiculous, I would never.." He replied, keeping his composure calm.

"Cut the crap, Crowley. We both know you would. If I'm taking you in there, I need to know you aren't going to turn on us. I can't take that risk, not here." She said, her voice suddenly softening as she realized exactly how much of a risk they were all taking.

Her arm released some of the pressure.

Just as quickly as she had pinned the demon, the tables turned on her and with a thud her head hit the rear window of the Hummer, and the same knife was now at her throat.

"You have my word, love." He said.

Her blue eyes, were wide with surprise.

"That's worth nothing." Her tone dry, as her eyes narrowed

He leaned in until their faces we only inches apart.

"I am on your side." He said, as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips.

"Let me go." She said.

"Make me." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Crowley." She hissed.

"Daphne." He replied, looking back into her eyes.

"If you screw me over, Crowley…." She started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"I said you have my word." He said, she could feel his breath on her upper lip as he spoke.

"Once we get through that door, if Dean or Sam get hurt as a direct result of your actions, I swear I will…" She started talking, but again he quickly cut her off.

"Kill me?" He asked.

She gave him a twisted smile.

"After I make you suffer more than you ever thought was possible." She said.

He returned the smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, love." He said, his breath still warm on her face.

His grip loosened a little and she tried to push him away, but he slammed her body back against the car, she felt the knife's blade knick her skin, as he leaned in closer than before.

"You better put a muzzle on your humanity, because if you go in there as anything less than completely heartless, were all done for." He said, he was so close that when he spoke, his lips brushed against her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Dean shouted as he jumped out of the Impala, Sam followed suit.

Daphne looked away from Crowley, her cheeks flushed.

"Nothing, mate." Crowley said stepping to the side.

Daphne's eyes, met Dean's, as her hand instinctively went to her neck, she felt the small cut.

Seeing she was bleeding, Dean aimed the Colt at the demon.

"Dean." Daphne said.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" He asked, his voice a growl.

"Nothing, I'm fine. We don't have time for this." She said, as she opened the back of her Hummer and gathered a few things.

Dean held his stance for a few more seconds, before lowering the gun.

Angrily he walked around to the back of his car.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

Daphne looked over, not realizing he had walked over to her.

She nodded, as she pulled a short blade knife from a holster.

"You don't have to do this Daphne." Sam said, his tone merciful.

She turned to face him. His eyes immediately went to the smeared blood on her neck, he used to the sleeve of his jacket and wiped it off.

The group of four, made their way around the side of the fence, until they came to the gate.

"We're just going in through the front?" Dean asked.

She ran her fingers around the edge of an old stone statue of an unrecognizable monster, who's long clawed fingers embraced a small stone bowl.

"Not exactly." She said.

She grabbed Crowley's hand and made a small, but efficient cut on the palm of his hand, and let the blood run into the stone bowl.

"You didn't just do what I think you did…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

Wiping the blood off on her jeans, she made an incision on her own hand, and added her blood to his. As soon as the first drop of her blood fell into the bowl, the blood started to drain out the bottom of the bowl, into the statue, and disappeared.

"It takes, MacKeena blood to get onto the property." She responded to Sam and Dean's confused expressions.

"And his?" Dean asked.

The gates slowly opened as she looked over at them.

"There has to be a blood offering of at least half the number of people entering." She said.

"Around this way." She said, leading them around the back of the massive, all stone gothic styled mansion.

"So why not one of us?" Sam questioned.

Looking directly at Crowley, she said, "Because, once you offer your blood, your stuck until they let you out," she shifted her gaze to the brothers and finished, "I'm not going to trap either one of you here." She said.

"That's the only way out?" Dean asked.

She shook her head no.

"Then how else do we get out?" Sam asked.

"An even bigger blood sacrifice." She said, as she came to a door.

"How big?" Asked Dean.

"An entire bodies worth." She spoke, as she slid her freshly wounded hand over a protruding and off colored piece of stone, and the locks clicked open on the door.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I hope it was worth the wait, i will be updating again by the end of the week.

New Ep's start this week! I am so excited! I can't wait to see Sam with his soul back!

Also, i've heard that season 7 is a pretty good posability right now!

Thank you guys for reading, and Thank You, Thank You, Thank You to you guys who are kind enough to leave me a review, i always love hearing from everyone.

I really hope everyone's holidays were wonderful ^_^

XO

Sage


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

_( "Daylight dies, blackout the sky._

_Does anyone care? Is anybody there?_

_Take this life.. Empty inside._

_I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again._

_I can feel you falling away,_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same,_

_And I can see you starting to break,_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way._

_Forever and ever the scars will remain._

_I'm falling apart, leave me forever in the dark.."_

_Give me a sign - Breaking Benjamin )_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne crouched down next to a hidden safe in the basement.

A chill ran down her spine as the noise of fighting ceased on the floor above her head.

After moving stacks of money, and some jewels around her eyes feasted upon the statue of three women, standing on a base of real raven feathers, and a tattered piece of black silk acting as a cloak around all three.

She quietly tried to sneak up the stairs but was met at the top by an old friend.

"Adam…" She said, her eyes wide and her voice trailing off.

"Daphne, it's good to see you." He said, his brown eyes glistening from the sun peering in through the large drapes behind her.

"No, it's not." She said, pulling her knife.

"We all have orders not to harm you." He said, bowing down slightly.

He was just as handsome as ever, his jet black hair styled perfectly, his chiseled muscles clearly visible through the tight fitting black shirt. He stood just a little shorter than Sam.

"She sent demons after me, She wants me dead." Daphne said, her lip curling in disgust.

"No, they were to bring you back to us… Alive." He finished.

She glared at him.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me." She snarled.

"Don't you want to see your friends?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten that Dean, Sam, and Crowley were in the house.

"If you hurt them.." She started to threaten, but he cut her off.

"There was a fight, but everyone came out alive. Maybe a little bruised…" He said, smiling a sinister grin.

She followed him down the hallway. Her eyes following the familiar ancient Celtic designs in the carved molding at the top of the walls that were still a dim gray color.

Evil seemed to seep from the walls, she could feel it's presence tugging on her soul.

She walked through the door into an spacious parlor, the dark hard wood floors creaked with her every step.

A coldness seemed to put pressure on her heart, upon the realization this was the room where she had done her first human sacrifice.

Sam and Dean were tied to chairs, both of them bruised and a little bloody with their mouths duck taped, but not seriously injured.

A short distance away from them stood Crowley, trapped in a ring of salt. There wasn't a need for a devils trap because he couldn't flee his meat suit voluntarily when he offered his blood upon arrival.

"Daphne, Darling. It's been to long." Said her grandmother, emerging from a small group of her family and family friends.

"I'd say not long enough." She said, her tone dry.

Her grandmother always stood and walked with such a stature, her very being seemed to demand attention. Her dark red hair with a stylish gray streak on one side, was elegantly pinned back. Her face showed very few wrinkles, with black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Her long black dress brushed along the floor as she took a few steps forward.

"Thank you, Adam." She said. He nodded and went to stand in the group of people, acting as a back drop for her grandmother.

Dean watched his every move upon hearing his name, remembering that's who Daphne was in a relationship with.

"Welcome home." She said smiling.

"This isn't my home." She said, rage in her voice.

Her eyes, focused their gaze on a display of sacrifical knifes and swords on the wall, every blade etched with more Celtic symbols, made specifically to hold the spirits of the dead so that the family could use their power.

"Kill the demon." She instructed a girl slightly younger than Daphne.

The girl nodded, and selected a short bladed athame from the display.

Daphne immediately recognized it as the only demon killing knife her family owned. She had used it before to torture and kill demons who had betrayed the family.

Her body tensed as the girl started towards Crowley; Daphne realized the girl was her cousin Emily.

Daphne walked over close to where Crowley was standing, hands bound with holy water soaked ropes, and mouth gagged.

"Emily… Don't do it." Daphne said, adjusting the knife in her own hand.

"Shut up, traitor." The girl barked as she stood just out of the salt line.

Daphne looked up at Crowley, his eyes wide as his skin burned against the ropes while he struggled.

Daphne knew if she stopped her cousin from killing him, then the family would know that all three of them meant something to her then none of them would make it out alive.

"Any last words, hell spawn?" Emily asked, as she removed the gag then the ropes, being careful not to enter the circle with him.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I do." He said, a cocky smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Well?" She asked, irritated.

"Look out behind you." He said, letting the smile fully take over his lips.

"Wha.." Her words were cut short, as Daphne's knife slid through the pale white flesh of her cousins neck.

Her body dropped to the floor, as she made soft gurgling noises, and her arms twitched slightly until she fell silent.

On auto pilot, Daphne wiped the blood off onto her jeans, and faced her grandmother.

A loud, guttural laugh escaped her grandmothers lips.

"So they all mean something to you. Even the demon?" She asked.

Before Daphne had a chance to speak, her grandmother continued.

"Interesting. You try to play it off that your nothing like us, but you just killed your own cousin… Without so much as a moment of hesitation." She said.

"I warned her." Daphne said, steeling a quick glance at Dean who was staring at the bloodstained body on the floor, and then back up at her wide eyed.

"Yet, you don't feel a tinge of remorse." Chimed Adam.

Daphne ignored their remarks.

"You've got me. That's what you want, let them go." Daphne said, knowing it was useless.

"Very noble, of you. But we both know their not all leaving here… Not in one piece anyway." Her grandmother walked closer to Daphne, her steps fluid, she almost appeared to be floating.

"Those are my conditions, let them go. And you get me." She said.

Dean struggled against the ropes that bound him.

Her grandmother turned her head and saw him.

"You don't get to make the rules here, I do. Here's how this is going to play out. First, we are going to slaughter the demon. Then tonight, we will have a formal ceremony to get rid of the others. And the cherry on top is we get you also." She said.

After a short pause she continued, "You see I have been more than generous to you, letting you live on the outside. But I'm done being nice, you are my creation, Daphne. Since you were born you were conditioned to be our perfect weapon. We saw to that by giving you the angel and demon blood. And now our dreams are coming true, Lucifer has risen, and word on the street is that you have a direct line to him. So after tonights festivites your going to call him here, and take your place beside him. Your fate was sealed while you were still in the womb." She finished, and her gaze stopped on Dean, who was still struggling against the ropes with his rising anger.

Daphne was gauging the fighting ability of everyone in the room.

"Crowley!" Her grandmother said, breaking the silence.

"Margaret." He replied with a nod.

"Hmm, I thought my grandaughter had more sense than to regroup with the likes of you." She said, piercing her lips.

"What can I say? She can't get enough." Crowley responded in his usual arrogant tone.

"Really? That's funny I remember her leaving you, for us." She responded, her tone matching his.

"I managed to keep a clutch on her longer than you." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth." She ordered.

"You know, we may just let your live… until Daphne calls Lucifer here, I bet he'd love a crack at you. If the rumors are true, your working beside the Winchesters." Her voice trailed off, as her eyes lit up.

At that exact moment all the color drained from Daphne's face.

Margaret's eyes locked in on the brothers.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, here in my own house." She said, her eyes gleaming.

"I'd wager a bet that the one squirming in the ropes is Dean." She said.

Daphne tried not to react to her, but instinctively her arm flinched as she tightned her grip on the knife, ready to fight for Dean.

"Imagine, the rewards we will get, handing Sam Winchester over, and ripping the flesh from Dean's bones."

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - thank you for reading and reviewing :)

I have some big news!

I'm starting a new FanFiction! A Daphne/Crowley one! It's going to be about the year and half they spent together right after Dean broke her heart at 17! Definitely rated M (cough, cough)

Also, upcoming chapter 66, has a steamy Daphne/Crowley scene!

So, since the CW decided to screw us all over.. we will see the new ep Febuary 4th!

By the way, i've been having some internet problems so it might take me a few days to get back to messages and such.

XO


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

_(Life here sacrificed, Someone who paid the price, Blood in our hearts, Blood on our hands, We cry out, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying, Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing, It's already done, we've overcome Mercy screams its violent love, Justice and mercy, justice and mercy, The depth of us created for, Justice and mercy, justice and mercy, This is where they kiss…_

_[Flyleaf - Justice and Mercy] )_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"Like hell." Daphne replied, as a slight growl escaped her mouth.

"Love is a fool's game Daphne, there is no use for it. As soon as he is gone, you will be able to see that." Her grandmother Margaret answered her, coldly.

"I'm going to let you do the honors." She continued.

"No, you can do what ever you want to me, but I will not hurt him." she said.

"Better you than us, you'd have the option to make it quick." Margaret noted.

Daphne stood like a stone.

"Then we will make you." Said her grandmother, as soon as her words finished, Daphne felt two sets of arms grab her from behind.

Against her will she was dragged up to where her grandmother had been standing.

"Torture.. Kill me.. It's not going to matter I will not hurt them." She said.

"Your no use to us dead, and we will get to your punishment later." She replied, her voice sent a chill down Daphne's back.

Daphne fought against the arms holding her as Adam approached Sam and Dean.

To Daphne's relief all he did was rip the duck tape off of Dean's mouth.

"Them?" Questioned her grandmother, "Your more like your mother than I thought."

"Let her go you wrinkled, ugly bitch!" Dean yelled at her grandmother.

"So, are you sleeping with both of them?" She asked, ignoring Dean.

Daphne's eyes narrowed at her grandmothers remark.

"No.. Atleast not yet.." Said her grandmother.

"Just like your idiot mother, in love with two Taylers.. Your also torn between brothers." She said, shaking her head.

After a pause, she sighed.

"Let's get this started." She said, nodding to one of the men holding Daphne.

She turned her head, just in time to see them run a sharp blade down her inner wrist.

She knew the severity of the cut immediately, as blood started to puddle on the floor.

"You said I was no good dead…" Daphne said, confused at her grandmothers actions.

"Not dead Daphne… but not quite yourself either…" She said, with a satisfied tone.

Daphne then realized they had cut right through the anti-possession tattoo on her wrist.

Just then the room started to shake, and lights flickered. A deep growl echoed through the room.

Daphne seemed to pass out, her grandmother helped her stand up.

Dean was slightly relived, there was no black smoke.. For a moment he thought it hadn't worked.

"Daph?" He questioned.

Daphne regained consciousness and was able to stand on her own.

Dean surveyed her, her wide blue eyes starred at him.

"Daph?" He questioned again.

Daphne raised her fist, and knocked on the side of her head.

"She's not in right now, Dean." She said, her blue eyes taken over by pure blackness.

"Don't hurt her, you son of bitch!" he snapped.

The demon giggled, and her eyes went back to Daphne's dark blue color.

"Don't worry, she's not the one I'm going to hurt." Laughing another blood chilling laugh.

She looked down at herself.

"What is it about this one? That has you all risking your lives?" She asked, running her hands down Daphne's neck past her breasts.

"Even you Crowley?" She asked, turning jet black eyes in his direction.

Crowley swallowed hard.

Dean noticed Crowley's reaction.

"What?" He demanded to know.

"That's not your run of the mill demon.." Crowley said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Correct." She said smiling, she ripped a piece from Daphne's coat and wrapped it around the bleeding wrist. "I've been down there a long, long time waiting for this day." She said, smiling wickedly.

"How long?" Questioned Crowley.

"I lost count at 800 human years, I'm an old soul." She said, with another giggle.

She walked around the room and faced Sam, ripping the duck tape off of this mouth.

"Little Sammy Winchester…Soon Lucifer will be riding you, and so will she." She said referring to Daphne, as she climbed onto his lap.

She pushed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

He tried to pull away but being tied to the chair, his effort proved useless.

"Hey!" Dean's voice roared through the room.

She pulled back and traced his masculine jaw line with her finger.

Leaning farther against him, she said in his ear, just loud enough for Dean to hear, "She wanted that."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean bellowed, fighting harder than ever against the ropes.

"She has so many vaults of secrets in here. And the hate this girl feels, damn." Said the demon.

"Most of it directed at you." She said, giving Dean a cocky smile.

"You're lying." Sam yelled.

"Am I?" she questioned, with another sinister laugh.

"This is all your fault, Dean… Well, At least that's what she thinks. She blames you." the demon glanced back at her family with coal black eyes.

"Stop playing with him, get it over with." Barked Daphne's grandmother.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. You may have let me in here, but I won't hesitate cut out your intestines and choke you with them." the demon said, her eyes going back to blue.

Margaret's eyes widened.

"I've been waiting a long, long time for this. He's going to feel this." She said, grinning at him.

Crowley adjusted his stance and the floorboard creaked under his weight.

"And you.." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"You're the one she's confused about.. She clearly loves them both of them.. She wants to hate you, but she doesn't… " she said, her eyed pointed to the side as if she were searching through memories.

"Love maybe, because it sure isn't hate. But your incapable of loving her back, and yet reason you have some fascination with her. I'd even go out on a limb and say she makes you feel things you haven't felt in hundreds of years." She stopped, searching Daphne's mind and heart for more information.

Crowley titled his head slightly in Dean's direction, Dean was staring at him furious.

Catching the exchanging of looks, she smiled.

"Struck a nerve, huh? Are you threatened by him? Because you should be" she laughing as she faced Dean.

"Your only downfall is your inability to love her completely. She seriously considered the enchainment." She switched her gaze from Crowley to Dean.

"But by a twist of fate she ended up back with you. Where she is completely unhappy." her words were cut short, by Dean.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, every word she said cutting him like a knife.

"Why Dean? Can't handle the truth? She was staying at five star hotels, dining in buffets. Now she's stuck in crappy roadside motels, and eating at mom and pop dinners." she stopped, taking enjoyment from the pain apparent on his face.

"Enchainment?" Questioned Sam.

"Yes, enchainment. Where you chain your soul to a demon… Even when you die, your bound to them forever." Said the Daphne.

She paused and looked at the blood drenched cloth around her wrist, using her other hand she applied pressure to the wound.

"Get out of her." Crowley commanded, his eyes narrowed. His voice sounded like a growl.

"No, I like it in here." She said, taking a knife from Daphne's grandmother.

She walked up to Dean.

She lightly ran the blade across his throat, he gulped.

"ahhh!" She said, doubling over in pain.

"You feel that? She's stronger than you. She's fighting her way out." Dean said, starring at her.

She looked, up with a pained expression on her face.

She gasped for air, and dropped the knife.

It took a few moments for her to get her strength back.

She took a couple steps away from Dean, and picked the knife back up.

Starting back towards Dean, she dropped to knees. The room was spinning, and it felt like the demons veins were surging with holy water.

The demon managed to get the upper hand again.

"Let's get this over with." She walked towards Dean.

The closer she got to him, the more pain shot through the demon.

She stopped, "Let's start with you." She said, turning towards Crowley.

Daphne was fighting with all her might to take back control of the her body.

She stopped right outside of the salt lines, and again dropped to her knees.

Crowley watched her intently.

For a few seconds Daphne over powered the demon enough, to get a handful of salt and shove it in her mouth.

In excruciating pain, and after a minute long internal fight the demon fled her body.

Daphne's eyes adjusted back to her blue, she threw the knife in the salt ring with Crowley, and used her good arm to break the salt line completely.

In a split second he, was out of the circle and had cut the ropes on Sam and Dean.

"Come on, Love." Crowley said, as he pulled Daphne to her feet.

"Get my bag." She said, looking a them.

"Your bag? Are you mad? I'm getting you out of here." He said, trying to pick her up.

She pushed him back, "Get the god damned bag." She demanded.

With a wave of his hand, her bag flew into his arms.

He opened it, revealing the statue of the three women, his expression shifted into his usual smug look.

"Missing something?" He questioned.

"Stop." Margaret demanded, of her family that had started their descent on the group of four.

She stared at the statue.

"Daphne, We're your family. You're a MacKeena." She said, not taking her eyes from the object in Crowley's hand.

"If you make one more move, you hurt any of us. We'll shatter it into a million pieces." She growled.

"Then you'll die to." She said, eyebrows raised.

"I don't care." She added in honestly.

After a moment of silence, her grandmother looked defeated.

Crowley reached forward, grabbing a one of the bystanders, he shoved him towards Sam and Dean.

"Keep a hold on him." He instructed the brothers.

The now group of five made their way out of the door.

"I don't get it, what so important about that thing?" Asked Dean.

"This thing, is our key out of here." Said Crowley, keeping his grip tight on statue.

"How?" Asked Dean.

"It's a sculpture of the Morrigan." Daphne answered weakly, keeping pressure on her wrist.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Dean asked, as they made their around the side of the house towards the gate.

"Ancient Celtic goddesses, the ones we gave a blood sacrifice to upon entering, and this." He said, tugging on the black tattered cloth surrounding the three women, . "Is an actual piece from Bapb's cloak."

"Bapd..Bapa.. Bada what?" Dean asked.

"The important part is every person they've killed, every single one of their souls are kept at bay by this stature, they've harnessed the goddesses powers. If it's broken, then hundreds if not thousands of angry malevolent spirits are going to attack their asses." She said, her legs starting to feel little numb.

Making to the gate, they turned to see her family standing against the house, watching them.

"This is never going to work, If you break that your dead to. You've got several pissed off spirits waiting to take it out on your ass" Said the man they were dragging with them.

Crowley grabbed him, and slammed his head into the stone fence knocking him out on impact.

"Hey!" Dean snapped.

"What? He's going to die anyways." Crowley said.

Dean's face contorted.

"Dean, it's my only way out. Sam and you are free to go, but if we don't bleed him… I'm going to bleed out." She said, feeling the effects from the loss of blood.

Dean's jaw tensed up.

Without a minute of hesitation, Crowley slit the man's throat and threw him into a large, but shallow carved stone, with upturned edges to hold the blood.

Kneeling down he proceeded to cut both wrists, and deepen the neck wound.

Within minutes, almost all of his blood was drained.

Daphne and Crowley followed Sam and Dean out of the gate.

"You've got your freedom, now give it back." Instructed her grandmother.

Daphne nodded.

"Shatter it." She said, to Crowley..

"But, what about you?" Asked Sam.

"I'm off the property… I should be safe." She said.

"Should be?" Echoed Dean.

Looking at Crowley, she nodded.

After a pause he threw the statue inside the gate, right before it closed.

It hit the ground and busted.

Blue and silver smoke rose from the shards as a shrill screech filled the air.

Everyone ran from the noise and headed towards the car.

"Stop it." Dean heard Daphne say behind him.

He turned to see Crowley trying to pick her up.

"You son of bitch." Dean said, through gritted teeth, starting towards Crowley.

"Are you blind? She's lost a lot of blood, she's about to pass out." Crowley said, his eyebrows raised.

"She told you to stop." Dean said, his voice echoing above the banshee cry in the distance.

Daphne ignored them, and kept walking towards her car, she got to door, and slumped down against it.

"Guys!" Sam yelled, running to her.

Dean walked up to his brother who was putting her backseat of her hummer.

Handing Sam the keys to the Impala he said, "I'll drive her."

Starting the Hummer, Dean checked the rearview mirror, his eyes stopped at Crowley sitting in the back seat with Daphne, passed out.

"Better drive, mate.. She probably doesn't have long left." The demon said.

Reluctantly, Dean drove towards the hospital, keeping an eye on the backseat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, as Crowley picked up Daphne's purse from the floor and dumped its contents out on the floor of her car.

"Watch the road,." Crowley answered, picking up a Sharpie marker from the clutter.

Daphne started to come back.

"No.." She moaned, pushing Crowley's hand away, as he raised up her shirt.

Dean looked back, "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" He bellowed from the front seat.

Slightly swerving into the other lane.

"Relax, I'm helping her." Crowley said, as he started to write on her stomach with the marker.

"Helping her how? By groping her while she's unconscious!" Dean's anger filled voice rang in the car.

"I'm drawing a simple protection symbol, now that hers is gone. She's in constant danger of being possessed again." He said, as he dropped the marker back onto the floor.

Doctor's and nurses buzzed around her, machines beeped, and her skin was being stitched up, but she didn't wasn't aware of any of it.

Her mind drifted back to the first time she had met Crowley.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_A/N - Thank you all for reading! ^_^_

_After I post the next chapter, I'll start the new Daphne/Crowley fic!_

_How has the weather been for you? Here in Indiana, we've been smacked with an awful ice storm! It's been the worst winter I've seen in my entire life!_

_XO_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

_("Stripped down to my naked core The darkest corners of my mind are yours That's where you live That's where you breathe So go on, infect me Go on and scare me to death Dare me to leave you Tell me I'd never forget You could give me anything but love Anything but love Without any faith Without any light Condemn me to live Condemn me to lie Inside I am dead ")_

_[-S.O.S - Apocalyptica]_

_A/N - I didn't provide a physical description of Crowley in the flashback because i can't picture another Crowley, other than Mark Sheppard. So picture him however you like :)_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

**_-Flashback-_**

After a slight struggle Daphne managed to get the door of her dark blue Mustang open. She slid out of the white leather seat with a shot gun in hand.

The gravel country road was illuminated by the full moon and the beams from her headlights.

Staggering from side to side she dropped to her knees in the middle of the crossroad. She buried the small metal box and weakly stood up to walk back to her car.

Leaning against the hood she tried to stand as straight as possible, but the effects of the drugs and alcohol had taken hold of her.

Switching the gun from one hand to the other, she took her eyes off of the road.

"Come here to kill me?" she heard a man say, with a deep Scottish accent.

She looked up.

"No, not as long as you give me what I want." She said, her words slurred.

He raised his eye brows at her.

"What's your name?" He asked her, amused at her intoxicated state.

"Daphne." she stated.

"Well, Daphne… What brings you here?" He looked her up and down."What would you be selling your soul for? Bigger boobs? To be popular? The list could go on and on.." He said, letting his voice trail off.

"I want Dean back, you give me ten years with him… You get my soul." She said, her words still slurred as tears started streaming down her face.

He quietly watched her. There was something different about her, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He walked closer.

"How did he die?" Questioned the crossroads demon.

"Die.. What? No! He left with his dad." She said, her words were barely audible through her sobs.

The closer he stepped to her, the more power seemed to radiate from her.

"What are you?" He questioned.

She looked at him confused.

"Do we have a deal or not?" She asked.

"Uh, uh." He said, shaking his head back and forth looking at her.

"I can kill things like you with my eyes closed." she muttered.

He let out a small laugh at her remark.

"Your not killing anything tonight, you're hardly able to stand." He said, observing her as she swayed back and forth.

"Come on, I can't live without him." She said, tears still running down her face and falling onto her already soiled shirt.

"Then pick up a damned phone, and give him a call." He said, his accent sounding velvety smooth.

"I can't.." she said, continuing to cry.

She slid down the hood of her car, as she started to black out and collapse on the ground.

He sighed and picked her up.

"Come on, now." He said, as he put her in the passenger seat of her car.

The cold leather against her skin jolted her back to consciousness; she looked over at the demon who was now starting her car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to sit up, but her body seemed to be made of jelly and she slumped back down.

Before he had a chance to answer her she blacked back out.

_At his house_

Daphne slowly woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room.

She managed to sit up; she was in a king size bed with black and tan silk bedding and looked around.

"What the hell?" She muttered, realizing she had no idea where she was.

"Welcome back." Said the same demon from the night before, as he walked into the room,

"Oh my god!" She said, her eyes wide with terror.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't… I mean no, I wouldn't have…" She stopped, as he sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Please, I'm a gentleman." He responded, taking a sip from a small crystal glass.

"Ha!" She scoffed, "Your not a gentleman. You're a demon." She said, as she tucked her legs underneath her, looking at him defensively.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"The names Crowley." He responded.

"Now that you've sobered up…" He started to say but she cut in.

"You ready to make that deal?" She asked, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"You're a persistent little thing aren't you?" He said, smiling at her.

She glared at him.

"Tell ya what, you shower and I'll get you something to wear, we'll get some food in you.. Then we'll discuss the deal." He said as he stood.

"I don't want food, I want Dean." She said, her eyes slightly dim.

"You need food, now get up." He demanded.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do." She said, getting some of her fight back.

"Then make an educated decision for yourself and I wont have to." He said, still amused by her.

She glared at him.

He nodded his head towards the master bathroom door, "Shower, now. I'll get you some clothes." He said.

She opened her mouth in protest, but he spoke first.

"You smell like a frat party, and an ash tray." He said, smirking at his insult.

She leaned her head down and to the side taking a whiff of her shirt and crinkled her nose, instantly.

"Exactly." He said and disappeared in front of her eyes.

She looked around the room, and started out the door.

Making her way through the house she looked at all the expensive décor, she had never seen anything so extravagant in her life.

She opened the front door and saw her car parked out front, keys in the ignition.

She started towards it, then stopped and looked back at the mansion.

After a moment of pausing, she turned and reluctantly went back into the house.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed looking at the bathroom, it was bigger than most of the hotel room's she had stayed in.

She looked at the oversized claw foot bathtub, and then walked through an archway into a room with a shower big enough for at least five people, she turned the water on and watched it spray from three sides, it looked like it was raining.

She looked around the room making sure she was alone, quickly removed her clothes and jumped in.

She let the water wash away some of her hang over, she tried to focus on other things, but all she could think about was Dean.

It had been a month a half since she and Dean had gone their separate ways, and she hadn't heard from him once.

After the shower she wrapped a fluffy towel around her and walked out into the bedroom.

There was a pretty dress laying on the bed, with her purse beside it, and a pair of black heels on the floor.

She looked around the room, quickly grabbed up the clothes and went back into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself, the dress was a strapless champagne color, made of silk. Black lace accented the bottom, a small black bow perched at the top center of the dress.

She put on the heels, and applied some light make up, her hair had already dried in soft waves.

She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom where he was waiting, dressed in a suit with a thin silk long sleeved jacket laying over his arm.

"Much better." He said, smiling at her, as he handed her the jacket.

"Ready?" He asked, as she put on the coat.

"For what?" He grabbed her arm and instantly they were on a street outside a small restaurant. She looked around at the old buildings around them.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"One of my favorite spots." He said, as he opened the door for her.

She walked through, her eyes taking everything in. He led her to a small side stairwell and up to the roof, where there were only a few tables.

She looked around and her sight stopped on an object in the distance, a tall metal structure with an lattice design.

"Is that.." Her voice trailed off.

He leaned his head down and said right into her ear, "The Eiffel Tower, Yes. Welcome to Paris, love." his breath was hot on her neck.

They took their seats at a table, and ordered their food.

She looked around, her eye's wide.

"Never been to France?" He asked her.

"Never been out of the country." She said. Remembering she was wearing a dress she quickly moved from her boyish stance and crossed her legs.

His eyes searched her face, as she looked from side to side.

The waiter brought their food though she didn't even notice.

He cleared his throat.

She took a couple bites of her food, and looked at him, her lips pursed together.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a drink from his glass.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, setting her fork down on the light orange fabric napkin, with white lace edges.

"I was hungry." He replied, dismissing her question.

Her eyes narrowed, not believing him.

"Can we just get on with that deal now?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"We have the whole day to discuss that." He answered.

"No, actually we don't." She said, her tone taking a more serious edge, as she leaned across the table slightly.

"You either make this deal now, or I'm going to another demon who will. Crossroads are everywhere, even in other countries." She said, in a matter of a factly tone.

"True, but one word from me, and none of them will agree." He said, satisfied at his control over the situation.

Fire burned in her eyes.

"What's your damn problem then. All your doing is wasting both of our time!" She shouted.

She looked around to see a few other couples starring at them.

She sighed, and shook her head.

"What is it about this boy?" he asked.

She reluctantly picked up her fork again.

"I'm in love with him." She said, her eyes growing moist.

"Obviously." He said.

She sneered.

"He's the most amazing person I've ever met… I can't live without him." She said, a few tears escaping her eyes, which she quickly blotted away with the napkin.

"How old are you?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and laying it on his now empty plate.

"Seventeen." After a pause she added, "Eighteen at the end of next month."

"Ha! Your just a baby!" He exclaimed.

"I'm no baby." She growled.

"Yes you are! Your willing to die at twenty-seven over what you call love proves it!" He said, his Scottish accent becoming deeper with every word.

"What I call love? It is love! We only spent two and a half weeks together, and it was the best time of my life! I am old enough to know what I want, and that's Dean." She said, furious at him.

"Okay, okay." He said with a laugh, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, what? We have a deal?" she asked, hopeful that the demon was done toying with her.

"I didn't say that." He said, cocking his head to side.

She shook her head angrily.

"What did he do? Take your virginity or something?" He asked, amused at her reactions to his badgering

She said, as she put on her coat, and glared at him

"Thank you for breakfast, it was lovely." She said, mocking his accent as she stood up.

"I guess that was a yes!" He called after her.

She ignored him, and left the building.

Walking through the street's of Paris, she couldn't keep from marveling at the sights.

She looked up and saw a sign that read _Jardin de Luxembourg, _Her eyes scanned the beautiful garden.

The entire place was in bloom with gorgeous flowers, all different colors.

She turned into the park, and saw several stone statues, and a beautiful fountain.

She walked around for about thirty minutes, when she came to a pond.

Feeling around in her pocket, she found a quarter.

Closing her eyes and making a wish, she tossed the quarter in.

"And I thought it was common knowledge to wish on a coin tossed into a fountain, not a pond." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned and started to walk away, and he quickly caught up with her.

"Unless you're here to help me, leave me the hell alone." She snarled.

"I am here to help." He said, smiling at her.

"Right." replied Daphne, not believing a word of it.

"He doesn't love you." He said, his tone serious.

Daphne shook her head and started walking away from him again.

"I'm helping you with the truth, If he loved you, he would have called by now. He used you for sex, and then left you, no part of that spells love. You seem like a smart girl, I'm surprised you haven't caught onto the that by now." He said, watching her face closely for a reaction.

She stopped abruptly, and spun around to face him.

"Your wrong he's not like that, he loves me just as much as I love him." She said, tears starting to burn at her eyes.

Crowley tucked his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"What if he doesn't?" He asked.

"Impossible." She said, holding her arms around herself.

"Is it?" He questioned, a half smile on his face.

"Yes." She answered, sure of her answer.

"Take hold of my arm." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"Well, if your so sure of him, then lets see." He said.

She linked her arm through his, and before she could blink they were in a small bar, that reeked of smoke, and stale beer.

Her eyes fluttered around, until she saw Dean.

Her breathing stopped.

Noticing her change in reaction, Crowley followed her gaze to a table.

There sat a young man, with his arm around the shoulders of a pretty blonde.

Daphne turned and ran towards the door, she was so mad she was seeing red.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head.

She stopped halfway across the gravel parking lot, hearing footsteps behind her.

"I can't believe I thought he loved me." She said, with a lump in her throat, she could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

Crowley didn't say anything.

"Please, just get me out of here, Crowley." She said.

She closed her eyes, and felt an arm slid around her waist.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking around the familiar living room.

Crowley crossed the room, and picked up a crystal bottle, pouring something into a cup. He walked up to her.

"Here love, drink this." He said, handing her a crystal glass half full of a light amber colored drink.

"I don't want it." She said through gritted teeth.

Anger still rising in her, she had wasted all that time thinking that he loved her back. She was furious with herself that she almost made a deal for him.

"Drink." He said, his tone commanding.

She snatched the glass away from him, and threw it across the room, it shattered upon impact with the wall.

"I paid good money for a full set of those." He said, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I don't care." She said, grabbing a lamp off the table and throwing it at a display case, the glass exploded with the force of the lamp.

Daphne turned to walk away, but Crowley grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning both arms behind her back.

Before she had time to react his lips smashed against her mouth, from the forcefulness of the kiss she felt her bottom lip split open against her teeth.

A salty, coppery taste filled both their mouths as blood started to emerge from the new wound.

She freed her wrists and pushed him back.

He took a step back and looked at her, his mouth hung slightly open as his chest rose and fell quickly.

With all her might she slapped him across the face, immediately making a bright red hand print on his cheek. Her hand stung as she pulled it back.

With a savage look in his eyes, his hand collided with the side of her face.

A small gasp escaped her lips, as he pulled her against his body, his hands now tangled up in her hair.

She reached her hand up to hit him again, but he roughly pulled her head backwards by her hair.

She let out a small whine, before his tongue smashed against hers. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and head as she pulled him even closer to her.

Their clothed bodies rubbed against each other as his every touch set her senses on fire.

-**_End of flashback_-**

_A/N- I have a new story titled "**Everybody Plays the Fool**" , It's a FanFic about the time Daphne and Crowley spent together… A longer more detailed/graphic version of this chapter is the first chapter of it. ^_^_

_Thank you all for reading, and a big thanks for those of who will make me smile by leaving a review_.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67.**

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

_[Your salty skin and howIt mixes in with mine. The way it feels to be, Completely intertwined. It's not that I didn't care-It's that I didn't knowIt's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show. So let me be And I'll set you free (Misery - Maroon 5 )]_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne woke up, her blue eyes searching the room around her.

She was in a hospital, immediately she got to work disconnecting the machines and removing her I.V.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Crowley, stepping out from a dimly lit corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling the blood running to her cheeks remembering the first day they spent together.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

She scooted back away from him.

"Nothing, I was dead to the world." She said, trying not to think of the time they had spent together.

"Is that so?" He questioned, the ever-present smug expression displayed proudly on his face.

She nodded, absentmindedly playing with the hospital id bracelets on her uninjured wrist.

"You kept saying my name." He stated.

Her eyes bugged out, "I did not." She blurted, louder than she meant to.

With a new cup of coffee Dean headed down the long hospital hallway back to Daphne's room.

He heard voices coming from the open door, getting closer he realized she was talking to Crowley.

Resisting the urge to barge into the room, he quietly stood outside, listening intently to their conversation.

"I don't know, I had a temporary lapse in judgment. It happens." She replied snarkily in response to the demon asking why she didn't let her family kill him.

"You can't just dismiss that. You put their lives in greater danger to save little old me." He said, referring to the Winchesters.

"We were all already in danger." She said.

He shook his head.

Getting angry she responded.

"Why did you stay? Once I broke the salt line's you could have grabbed anyone and bled them to get out." She said,

He looked down, and looked back up at her smiling.

"I never denied caring about you, Daphne. As many times as I saved your ass, I thought that would sunk in by now." He replied.

"Don't even start that." She said, holding her eyes shut to avoid looking at him, "We both know you are incapable of love, you're a demon." she said, her words somber.

Dean now stood half in the door way, watching them.

"It may not be love, but I do feel when I'm around you." He said, his lips slightly angled down at the edges.

"I need to find Dean." She said, ignoring his honesty.

The demon sighed as he shook his head.

"Look, I don't deny that I have some feeling for you.. But you've known since the beginning that I love Dean with all of my heart. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. We've had our time together.. Good and bad, and it's always going to be a part of my past. Not my present or future." She said, her words solid and strong.

His eyebrows raised, as he listened to everything she had to say.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

He leaned in lightly kissed her on the forehead, "Don't be sorry, love, you'll come back to me." He said, his tone confident.

She shook her head no, and he disappeared from the room.

Carrying her bag that Dean must have brought in for her, she went into the bathroom and changed into some fresh clothes.

Looking down at the white bandage on her wrist, she debated whether she should take it off, but decided against it.

Opening up the door and walking back into the dim hospital room, her eyes stopped at Dean who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

His tired eyes met hers, a look of sadness evident in them.

"How you feeling?" He asked her as slowly stood.

"Been better." She answered, lightly smiling at him.

Together they snuck out of the hospital, once they reached the cars she stopped him.

"Dean… I.." she started to say, but her cut her off.

"It's alright, Daph." He said, knowing she was going to apologize.

"No actually it's not. I can't imagine how you felt hearing me saying those things." She said as her eyes wrinkled in pain as she recalled the awful things the demon who had possessed her said to him, "But you need to know, that was the demon, not me." She said, looking up at him.

"I know Daph." He said.

"Just listen, please." She asked.

He nodded.

"That bitch may have had access to my mind, and memories, but nothing she said about you was true. I love you.. Roadside motels, late night diners and all. I am happy being with you, no matter where were at."

She paused, her blue eyes bore into his. She was speaking from the bottom of her heart, and she wanted him to know it.

"I love and want to be with you, not Crowley, not Sam. Only you." She said.

He swallowed hard and nodded as he spoke.

"I love you." He said, right before he kissed her.

_Weeks Later_

The last few weeks had been pretty tough, they had fought and defeated Famine.

Daphne found out that she was immune to his powers because of the angel and demon blood given to her at birth.

Bobby's wife had been brought back to life, and he had to kill her again.

They were all exhausted.

Daphne sat up on the edge of the bed, moving slowly to not wake up Dean who was sleeping soundly beside her.

Standing at the sink washing her hands she heard voices from the other room.

"Wait a minute… is that you Roy? It is isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt." She heard Dean say.

She strained to hear what she could, though the door made their voices muffled.

"Think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse.. And just walk away, Sam?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say.

She swallowed hard, as she heard a gun cock.

A shaky hand covered her mouth as she heard two gunshots.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she bit down on her palm to keep quiet.

"You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass, cuz I don't." She heard another voice say.

"Oh my god." She breathed into her hand, as tears started down the sides of her face.

She looked around the bathroom for anything she could use as a weapon, but nothing was around her.

Another gun shot rang out, and she stumbled backwards knocking a glass onto the floor and shattered by her feet.

"Who the hell is that?" Said a voice.

"Come on, it came from the bathroom." Answered another.

Daphne took a few steps back from the door, not even noticing glass was cutting the soles of her feet.

Her breath was shallow as the door opened.

She stood face to face with two men.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"Daphne Tayler." She answered.

Their eyes widened.

"So you've heard of me? Then you know what I'll do when I find you." She started to take a step forward as more glass crunched under her feet.

They looked at the floor and back up at her with shock.

"Kill her." Instructed one of them.

They both raised their guns, she took a deep breath, and looked them in the eyes.

"Your gonna wish you had never came here." She said, her words ice cold.

A bullet ripped through her chest, breaking a rib and lodging in her heart.

She was thrown backwards by the blast from the shot gun, with in a minute her lungs had filled and she choked to death on her own blood.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N- Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Did everyone see the new ep? I was in tears when Sammy woke up, and hugged Dean and Bobby. I missed my Sammy :)

Also, don't forget to check out my Daphne/Crowley FanFic about the year they spent together, titled _Everybody Plays the Fool._

XO


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68.

_A/N - I know in the episode "Dark Side of the Moon", they didn't see their younger selves, but I'm switching things up a little in my story. ^_^_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

_["Hey, there's something missing. Only time will alter your vision, Never in question, lethal injection. Welcome to the family, Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear. Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear. Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself? You can't win this fight.."_

_(Welcome to the Family- Avenge Sevenfold)]_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"What the hell?" She asked out loud to herself as she looked around her uncle's house.

"Hello?" She called out, as she walked up the stairs.

She walked into her uncles room, and stopped at the mirror.

"Jesus Christ." She said, her eyes wide with horror.

She was wearing a pink frilly princess dress, her hair was braided and a toy tiara sat on her head.

She ran down the hallway to her room, dropping the tiara and letting her hair down on the way.

"Damnit!" She yelled as all of her clothes were from when she was a child, she had nothing to change into.

"Daphne! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Called a familiar female voice from down stairs.

Running down the stairs, she starred wide eyed at her Uncles Warren's wife.

"Aunt Mora?" She asked.

"Come on princess, trick or treating started thirty minutes ago." Said her late aunt.

Daphne looked down at herself, and the memory clicked. It was the Halloween before her aunt was murdered, before she started hunting.

Daphne wandered away from her aunt who seemed to be having a conversation with her twelve year old self.

Walking out the back door, a sick feeling rose in her stomach.

Loud painful screams filled the air, as she turned and ran back into the house.

She watched in horror as a gang of vampires brutally killed her aunt.

Walking back out the door, she swallowed hard.

It was common for her to have nightmares of that night, but normally it didn't start with a good dream.

Smiling at the sight of her Charger she got in and started it, driving down the road, she stopped at the sight of a bar.

"I remember this." Dean said with a smile, as he and Sam walked into a bar.

"What is it?" Sam asked, noting that none of it looked familiar to him.

"Just watch, Sammy." Dean said, still smiling.

They made their way to the front of a group of guys, surrounding a table with a teenage girl arm wrestling men.

"Is that.." Sam asked, looking at the young girl.

"Daph." Dean said, as he slid into the empty chair across from her.

He remembered this day like it had happened yesterday.

Half way through, she dissipated into thin air.

Dean's arm fell to the table and he looked around confused.

"Well, that didn't happen." He said, standing to his feet.

Daphne walked in and took a seat at the bar.

Looking at the slender female bar tender, she realized the lady looked familiar.

Her eyes then went to a group of men.

Daphne's eyes widened as her mouth turned up into a smile, as she remembered the night.

She started to stand up, when she saw Sam and Dean emerge from the group.

She looked at them confused, she had never had a dream this vivid before.

"I don't remember this." Dean said, looking at her also confused.

Sam cleared his throat before he spoke, "Uh, Dean.. I don't think this is a memory." he said.

Daphne stood the rest of the way up.

"Daph?" Dean said looking at her.

"Dean." She stated, looking at him and then to his brother.

"They killed you?" Sam asked, disgusted.

Daphne's mind flashed back to the bathroom earlier that night.

"Oh my god." She said, holding her stomach. "We're all dead!" She said looking at them.

She felt behind her for a bar stool as she sat down.

"Those sons of bitches shot you?" Dean exclaimed angrily.

She nodded, her hand going to her throat as she remembered choking on her blood.

"You weren't in the room…" Sam said.

She looked up at them, her eyes wide, "I heard everything from the bathroom.." She said, pausing and then continued. "I knocked a glass off the sink. They heard me." She finished.

"So they just killed you?" Dean shook his head, his jaw tense.

"Yeah, Dean, they knew who I was."

"Well, if they knew who you were, why'd they kill you?" Dean asked, still furious.

"You gotta remember I was with a demon for almost two years and then all the stuff I did with my moms family, I think they knew the kind of blood I had on my hands." Daphne finished, shaking her head.

"So if we're all dead… than this is.. Heaven?" She asked, confused.

The brothers nodded in unison.

"Whoa." She said. "This is a place I didn't think I'd ever see.

Sam nodded, "I know what you mean." He said.

"Where is everyone? What about the gold paved streets?" She wondered allowed.

"Well, apparently heaven is where we relive all our greatest memories." Dean said, looking around the bar.

Her face contorted.

"I don't understand.." She said.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Don't get me wrong, this is one of my happiest memories.. But I've also had an awful memory here." She said.

Dean shrugged.

"Uhh Daph?" Dean said.

"What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked, looking at the dress.

"It was Halloween and I was twelve, I wanted to be a princess." She said, rolling her eyes.

They explained to her what Castiel had told them about the angel Joshua, and how they needed to find him.

Together they left the bar.

"Not again." Dean said, seeing the road was gone.

"Come on guys." He said, holding the door open for them to re-enter the bar.

All of their faces changed to confusion, as they looked around. It was still a bar but looked completely different from the last one.

"What the..?" Dean asked, looking at a booth with a younger version of his self with his arm around a pretty blonde.

Daphne followed his eyes, resting on his view point as a somber look grew in her eyes.

"Oh no." She breathed.

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a champagne

color silk dress, with black lacing.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Another bad memory.. Let's go." She said, starting towards the exit.

Just in time to see her younger self and Crowley dart past her out the door.

"Daph.." Dean said, his eyes full of confusion.

"I remember this night.." He said.

"No you don't. It's my memory Dean." She said, rubbing her temples.

"I saw you. Or at least, I'd thought I did, I ran out the door but there was no one outside. I thought I was losing my mind, for months after we split I kept seeing glances of you everywhere.." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Who were you with?" He asked.

"Crowley, he brought me here to prove that I was just another notch in your bed post." She said, shaking her head.

"Daph.." He started to say but she cut him off,

"It's alright, can we just get out of here and find Joshua now?" She said, opening the door and walking back out.

_Hotel room after meeting with Joshua._

As she packed her bag she thought about what they had told her. She kept reliving her worst memories was because she didn't think she deserved to be saved.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean." Sam told his brother.

Dean looked up, his eyes dark.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know but we'll find it." Sam answered.

Daphne watched as Dean left the hotel room dropping the amulet in the trash on his way out.

She grabbed her bag and looked at Sam.

"Come on." She said, trying her best to give him a smile as she lightly put her hand on his arm.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

A/N - New Supernatural tonight! Who's gonna watch it? :)

I am looking forward to it! Can't get enough of Sammy with his soul back :)

Thank you for reading.

Don't forget to check out "Everybody Plays the Fool." If you like Crowley (I love him!).

XO


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

_["I know your face, I know your smile and how it plays...Into the minds of those who, Cling to every word you say._

_This isn't how I wanted to..Remember me and you, Your eyes are talking but, Your lips are standing still..Open your mouth tell me..How I'm supposed to feel?_

_My finger pointings just a warning...So I suggest you..Say you're wrong. Let's get this over I..Would like to get some sleep tonight!"_

_(Edge of the World- Emery) ]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**-A/N- This Chapter starts in the middle of the episode "99 Problems".**

Holding her hands up, the Whore of Babylon threw Sam, Dean and Daphne against the wall.

Sam and Dean followed Leah and Gideon into the other room, Daphne pulled herself to her feet and went over to Castiel.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at him concerned.

He squirmed around in pain.

She heard fighting from the other room.

"Stay here, Cas." She said as she ran into the room to help them.

Amidst the fighting she saw Dean stab Leah with the stake Castiel had brought them.

To everyone's amazement,, he killed her.

Heading out to the car's Daphne walked behind them. She starred at Dean, she was so worried he was going to give in to the angels.

"Dean, how did you do that?" Sam asked his brother.

"What?" He responded.

"Kill her." Sam said, as he struggled to keep Gideon standing.

"My long run of luck held out, I guess." He answered his brother as he helped Castiel walk towards the Impala.

Not believing his brother's statement, Sam said. "Last I check, she could only be ganked by a servant of heaven."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot, I went for it." Dean answered.

Walking silently to her Hummer, she overheard the brothers talking.

"Are you gonna do something to stupid?" Sam asked his brother.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like Michael stupid." Sam finished.

"Come on Sam, Give me a break." Dean answered, as he got behind the wheel of his Impala.

Back at the hotel room.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, as Dean started towards the hotel room door.

"Just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax." He stated.

Daphne looked down at Gideon's arm.

"You're bleeding through those already." She said.

They heard the Impala start.

Sam bolted from the room, and Daphne clenched her eyes shut.

"Here, sit down." She said, her voice barely over a whisper as she led Gideon over to a chair.

She sat down beside him, and started to unwrap his arm again.

She looked up at the hotel door to see Sam entering the room, his face twisted with pain.

"He's gone." Sam said.

"The light gray bag under the passenger seat in my car, get it." She instructed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's got clean bandages." She said, her tone clam but tears stung at her eyes.

With in minutes Sam re-entered the room with her first aide kit.

She re-cleaned and bandaged up his arm again, as Sam carried their bags out to the Hummer.

A tear slid down her face, and she quickly wiped it away.

"What are you going to do now?" Padre' asked her.

She looked up and gave him a weak half smile, "Keep on fighting till the end." She said, as she put the last of the tape over the gauze.

Daphne drove down the road with Sam in the seat beside her.

"Which way?" She asked.

"Uhh, Daphne it's late. Dean's not going to do anything tonight. Let's stop somewhere, recharge, and head out early tomorrow." He answered her.

She heard Sam lightly snoring from one of the beds.

Thoughts had been racing through her head, she had to find some way to stop Dean.

She sat in the semi-dark room weighing the pros and cons of every possible situation.

Daphne grabbed a small pad of paper and scribbled a message on it.

"Sam,

By the time you read this, I will be long gone.

Do not try and reach me.

Here are the keys to my car, take it, find Dean…"

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, I'm running out to get a cup of coffee.. Just leaving a note." She said, mentally kicking herself for not realizing Sam had woken up and was standing behind her.

"Then why does it say you'll be long gone?" He asked.

She sighed and looked down.

"Alright. Sam, I'm leaving. I am so done and fed up with all of this." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm giving you my Hummer, you can find Dean quicker without having to keep ditching and taking new cars with the cops on your ass." She said, pulling the keys from her pocket.

"Daphne.. Come on, you can't leave too. When we find Dean, it's going to take both of us to talk him down off the ledge." Sam said, his eyes pleading.

She blinked back tears.

"Dean's going to do what he wants to do. If I played any part in that, he wouldn't have left me back there." She said.

"He loves you." Sam said, trying to convince her to stay.

"Yeah." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on." Sam said, taking a step towards her.

She took a deep breath and maintained a calm poise.

"My mind is made up. Do you want to find your brother or not?" She asked, tossing him the keys.

"Don't waste your time to trying to find me. You need to get him before he says yes." She said, turning to the door.

"It's not going to be the same without you." Sam said, his voice soft.

"Goodbye, Sam." She said.

"I'll let you know when I find him." He said.

"Don't." She said, her voice strong.

"But." He started to say something, but she cut him off.

"But nothing. I'm gone, not coming back. I don't want to know if he says yes to Michael or if you give in to Lucifer. Don't waste your time trying to find me, because you won't be able to." She called behind her as she grabbed her bags of clothes and started walking down the street.

She paced back forth across the hotel room, her new cell phone and keys to her brand new gunmetal silver Mustang sitting on the table.

Stopping to pour a little vodka into a glass, she took a long, slow sip as she picked up the phone and scrolled through her contacts, stopping on the name of the last person she wanted to talk to.

The phone rang as she took another sip from the glass.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey. It's me. I really need to talk to you." She said, holding her eyes shut.

She rambled off the hotel and room number she was in.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Hanging up the phone she opened the door.

"Hello again, love." Crowley said, as he walked past her into the room.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_A/N - So, for everyone who saw last week's ep.. Do you think Sam completely broke through the wall.. or just put some cracks in it?_

_I was in tears at the end of the episode! Those damn Supernatural writers will be the death of me! ^_^_

_Also, just wondering. How many of you believe in the supernatural world.. Like, .. ghosts, aliens, demons, vampires... All those fun things?_

_Thank you for reading!_

_There's going to be a life changing event next chapter! The question is.. Will it be a good one... or... A bad one?_

_*smiles wickedly*_

_XO_


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

[_It's been too hard living but I'm afraid to die, Cuz I don't know what's up there beyond the sky. It's been a long, a long time coming but I know..A change gonna come oh yes it will. I go to the movie, and I go downtown, Somebody keep tellin me "don't hang around"It's been a long, a long time coming, but i know. A change gonna come oh yes it will…"_

_(Change is gonna come -Sam Cooke) ]_

**_A/N - Lisa/Ben are not in my story, also this chapter doesn't really have Dean or Sam in it. Don't worry they're back next chapter :)_**

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked, observing her not so put together appearance.

She sat down at the table, taking another drink from her glass.

He sat across from her.

"Crowley, I'm going to ask you something, and I need an honest answer. No bullshit alright?" She said.

Crowley nodded.

"Is there a lock or something that you could put on someone so that an angel couldn't posses them?" She asked, her eyes slightly burning from lack of sleep.

"When was the last time you ate something, besides this?" He asked her, reading the label on the bottle and sitting it back down on the table.

"Crowley! Answer me." She said.

"There might be a few things I could do, but it may not be a hundred percent." He said, his eyes searching her face.

"How much then? Seventy five? Eighty? Less?" She questioned, her voice had a hint of hysteria in it.

"I think you need to eat, and possibly sleep." He said, looking at the untouched bed behind her.

"How much?" She asked.

"About ninety to ninety five, as long as the angels don't know it's on a person." He said.

She nodded.

"Daphne, I'm not telling you anything else until you tell me just what in the hell is going on." He said.

"It's Dean.." She said, looking down at the table.

"Ahh, Well, Imagine. He sends you running to me, yet again." He said, his expression a little less smug than normal.

"He left, and I'm so damn scared he's going to give in to Michael." She said, running shaky hands through her hair.

"And the problem is?" He asked, her.

"The problem is, when an angel is done with their vessel, the person is left as nothing more than damn neared a comatose excuse of a person!" The hysteria a little more apparent with every word.

"Again, the problem?" He asked.

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her gaze at him.

He let out a small laugh, "Alright, Alright." He said.

"So you want me to put a lock on Dean, eh?" Crowley asked.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"And I suppose you think we keep the angels out of him, everything will be sunshine and rainbows?" He asked, mocking her.

"No, I know nothing is ever going to sunshine and rainbows again. I'm not stupid, I know your not going to protect him from the goodness of your non existent heart. This isn't about me and Dean being together, or even my happiness. I want him safe, and I have to know that I tried every damn thing I could think of. I left Sam with my car to go after him, and I told him not to find me, I may never see Dean again." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Look who's all grown up." He said, looking at her with a half smile.

"What?" She asked.

"The last time you came to me for a deal, you were a selfish child. But now look at you offering your soul to save his life." He said.

"How long do I get before you collect on my end." She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm feeling extra generous today, so we'll say.. Five years." he said.

"Alright." She declared, surprised that he was willing to give her that long.

"Not even a protest?" He asked.

"No, there's no time to argue. Just go put the lock on him." She said, blinking back tears.

"We have to seal the deal first." He said, smiling.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "Fine."

"I'll put those locks on him, and in five years we'll be inseparable." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Did you really think I would be so cruel as to have your soul just tossed into the pit?" He questioned.

She tried to read the look in his eyes, but she couldn't.

"Daphne, darling. I've got much bigger plans for you. First I'm going to put a kind of lock on your body, stop you from ageing. Then in five years, you'll die, but your soul will jump back into your body. And we will be together, forever." He said, smiling at her.

Her eye's narrowed.

"Your going to do the damn enchainment, aren't you?" She said, not sure rather to be relived or more terrified.

He nodded, watching her reaction closely.

"What if you somehow get sent back to hell?" She asked.

He glanced down at the table and back at her.

"Then your soul is pulled down to." His tone was unnerving.

A small chill ran down her spine.

She swallowed hard, as she nodded in agreement.

He stood and walked over in front of her.

She closed her eyes, not sure if she was doing the right thing or not.

He reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

She managed to shift her eyes from the old, stained light gray carpet and look into his eyes.

He searched her sad face, he sighed, "Your sure about this love, there is no going back."

Surprised at his statement, her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, Let's just do this." Her words a little shaky.

He stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her hips, her arms straight at her side, hands clenched in fists.

He leaned in and his lips met hers, his hands pulling her close to him.

A familiar warmth emitted from their kiss, and seemed to partially fill the emptiness inside her.

After a few moments his hands started to slide under her shirt, as her hands opened, and went to the back of his head and neck.

Moving to her jean's, he started to unbutton and unzip them, never breaking the kiss.

She slowly ran her hands from his neck and shoulders, down his arms until her hands met his, she pulled his hands from her jeans just as he had started to pull them down.

Breaking the kiss, and holding his hands out to either side, she rested her forehead on his left shoulder, holding her eyes closed.

"Go." She said, as she released her grip on his hands and raised her head. Making sure to not look at him, she kept her face turned away.

"Daphne.." He started to say something, but she cut him off.

"Crowley, please." She said, as a tear spilled from her eye and left a trail down her cheek.

She stood like that for a minute, before looking back, her eyes blurry from tears as the searched the now empty room.

Her knees felt like they had been broken, her legs like rubber she managed to cross the room and collapse on the bed, burying her face in the pillow as she sobbed quietly.

She eventually drifted off to sleep.

Feeling someone touching her face, she started to stir.

Then, a familiar touch moved hair out of her face, and smoothed it down. She didn't even have to open her eyes, to know who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

No answer.

She slowly blinked her eyes open, to see Crowley on the bed beside her.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's done." He said, looking at her.

She closed her eyes, and nodded.

Still feeling his presence in the room, she spoke again. "Why are you still here?"

Again he didn't answer her.

She opened her sad blue eyes and looked at him again.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, his voice more caring than she had heard from him in a long time.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, as she turned over and put her back to him.

She stared out into the dark room, tears pouring from the corners of her eyes and soaking the pillow under her head.

"I need to put the anti-ageing lock on you." He said, his voice still soft.

"Not now." She said, her voice weak and hoarse.

"We have a deal.." He said, his voice trailing off.

She didn't answer, but her body shook lightly from the crying.

She felt the bed move, as he scooted closer.

"I'll come back tomorrow." He said, she could feel his breath on her ear.

She still didn't answer.

She then felt his weight lift from the bed, as he stood up.

Moments later she knew she was alone again, pulling the blanket up over her head she tried to ignore the gaping hole in her heart.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N -_ What was Daphne thinking! ^_^ _**

**_I know, this chapter wasn't exactly Dean/Sam heavy, but it's important for my story. They will be back next chapter though._**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**I meant to this post this chapter days ago, sorry for the delay.**

**Hope everyone has a good weekend :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71.**

_[I sit here locked inside my head. Remembering everything you've said... The silence get's us no where, Get's us no where way too fast. The silence, Is what kills me. I need someone here to help me, But you don't know how to listen, And let me make My decisions… _

_(Staind- For You)]_

**_~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~_**

Daphne had spent the entire next day in bed, dreading every minute that Crowley was going to come back, but he didn't.

The next morning she woke up and was feeling better. For the first time in a long time she felt like everything was slightly back under control.

She felt more confident than she had in months.

Grabbing her clothes, she went to the bathroom to shower.

Fixing her hair and applying make-up, she gathered her things and opened the door.

Walking out into the room, she saw Crowley sitting on the arm of a chair.

Ignoring him, she continued to gather and pack her things.

"Someone's looking like they feel better." He commented.

"Yeah, I kind of am." She said, zipping up her duffel bag.

She turned and faced him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Don't flatter yourself though, it's not because I am being forced to spend eternity with you." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked, looking at her.

She shrugged.

"I don't know exactly. I guess that it's I've got a plan, things just don't feel so unstable." She said.

He nodded, smiling at her.

"Your better off without them, you know." He stated.

She ignored him.

"I'm going to put the anti-ageing lock on you now." He said.

"Alright." She said, taking a deep breath.

He raised his hand, and started to chant something in a language she had never heard.

"Wait!" She yelled.

He stopped.

"Does this hurt?" She asked.

"A bee sting, Maybe." He said.

She nodded.

Again he raised his hand, and resumed his chanting.

She looked around the room, waiting for the shot of pain wondering where it was going to hurt.

All of a sudden, it felt like someone was holding a lit match to the back of her right shoulder.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, as the pain intensified. She reached her hand over to feel the area. Tears welled in her eyes.

Finally, the pain dulled and slowly disappeared.

She looked at him. "A bee sting, my ass!" She yelled.

He walked over and looked at her shoulder.

"Hmm. Nothing like what I've heard." He said out loud.

Pushing past him, she went back into the bathroom and put her back to the mirror, turning her head she inspected the back of her shoulder.

Her eyes widened, as she saw a small red circle with a hook on the inside of it. The image was burned into her skin, but it wasn't raised.

"Great." She muttered.

"You didn't tell me that it literally left a mark." She said, pulling a jacket on over her tank top.

"I didn't know." He said, watching her continue to pick up her bags.

"Bye." She said opened the hotel door.

Putting her bags into her new car, Crowley asked her. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some things I need to do." She said.

"Like what?" He pushed on with his questioning.

"Like, none of your business." She retorted.

She first stopped at Bobby's and gave him one of her new numbers, on the condition that he was not to give it to Sam or Dean. She also told him not to tell her anything about them.

Then she headed to her Uncles house, where they had a long talk, and cleared the air.

_**-At Bobby's-**_

Sam watched his brother leave the room to get a beer, and he turned his attention back to Bobby.

"I said no." Bobby said.

"Bobby, Come on.. She might be the only thing that could keep him from saying yes." Sam said, his eyes pleading.

"She's doing good, Sam. She looks good. You boys have drug her through the mud enough! Now, she gave me her number after I swore I wouldn't give it to you or Dean. If I screw that up, then we all lose her, boy." Bobby said.

Sam looked at him, his eyes full of sadness.

After a few minutes, He sighed.

Giving Sam and disapproving look he picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

Sam listened to the one sided conversation.

"Are you back in town yet?" Bobby said into the receiver.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just my back is killin me. Could you stop and get my prescription." He lied.

"Thanks, See ya in a few."

He hung up the phone, with a somber look in his eyes.

"You better move the cars, if she see's them she's gonna turn around and that will be last I ever see of her." Bobby said.

Sam nodded, and stood to leave the room.

**-A little while later-**

Daphne went through the drive thru at the Pharmacy, she had the top down on her new Mustang. Even though the air was a little bit too chilly, she was enjoying the fresh air.

She felt better after straightening thing's out with her uncle.

Getting the medicine she headed over to Bobby's.

Sam watched from the window, as Daphne pulled up in a sleek new Mustang convertible.

"Bobby?" She yelled, as she entered the door.

"In here." He called from the study.

Walking into the room, she looked at Sam and Dean.

"Seriously?" She said, to Bobby as she slammed the bag with the medicine down on the desk in front of Bobby.

"This wasn't my idea." He said, looking at her.

"I asked you for one little thing… and you screwed up. Don't bother calling that number, it won't work after today." She said, angrily.

"Daphne, Please." Sam said, his tone soft.

"Daphne, please nothing. I told you I was done with the both of you." She growled.

Sam's eyes widened.

She started to walk past them out the door, when Dean spoke. "I'm sorry, Daph." He said.

"No your not." She said, stopping and facing him.

He looked down, and then back at her.

"You look good." He said, a half smile on his face.

"Well? What did you expect Dean? For me to stop living because you've decided to become Michael's bitch? I can't because some of us have to be here to clean up the mess your leaving behind." She said, her voice slightly raised.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You've got so many of your own messes you don't have time to clean anyone else's." He said, his voice a little cold,

She didn't look phased.

"Real smooth Dean. Trying to make me hate you, so this suicide mission is easier on your conscience? It's not going to work." She said, her voice steady.

He kept his gaze steady on her, his expression still cold.

"Daphne, I know your upset but.." Sam said from behind her.

"But what Sam? Don't say anything that might hurt him? Turn into a crying heap on the floor and beg him not to throw himself to the wolves?" She asked, turning and facing him as she spoke.

Sam gave her a pleading look.

"Daph, If I don't do this, millions of people are going to die." Dean said.

"Justify it however you want, but it still doesn't change the fact that your just giving in. You think we're all not tired?" She said motioning to Sam and Bobby. "I know I am. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to go to Lucifer? When I'm around him Dean, he blocks all of my feelings. All the regret, all of my pain. I don't have to feel anything." She said, looking him in the eyes.

She watched, as Dean swallowed hard.

"Your gonna kick me while I'm down?" Dean asked, his voice cracked slightly.

Shaking her head no, she continued to speak. Her tone solid, but not cold.

"I don't want you to do this Dean. I love you." She said, her eye's softer than before. "And I'd be lying if I tried to say that I've not been crying and drinking myself to sleep." She said, still feeling strong.

"Daph." Dean said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Yeah, Dean. This decision that your making, to make everything easier on you is making all of our lives a thousand times harder." She said.

She then started back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean called from behind her.

"I love you, but I can live without you. I don't need you to survive, Dean." She said.

Just then Castiel appeared in the room, dropping a body on Bobby's Makeshift bed.

Daphne ran back in and looked at the boy who was covered in dirt.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, wheeling himself over to them.

"That's our brother." Sam said, looking surprised.

"Wait a minute, your brother, Adam?" Bobby asked.

Daphne looked at Cas wide eyed.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"Angels." Said Castiel as he set down two of the angel killing rods.

"Angels, Why?" Sam asked.

"I know one thing for sure, We need to hide him, now." Castiel said, as he branded Adam's ribs with enocihan sigils.

Daphne stood in the room with Bobby, watching Adam sleep.

Sam had left trying to find Dean. No one knew where Cas had been sent.

"Your not leaving?" Bobby asked.

She shook her head no.

Just then Adam started to shake.

"What the?" Bobby asked.

Daphne leaned over and put her hand on his forehead.

**-In the angel room-**

Then she looked around and was in a all white room, with art on the walls. And cheeseburgers and beer on the table.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked Adam.

He looked around the room.

"I'm not sure." He responded taking a seat at the table, as he started to eat a cheeseburger.

She cautiously sat down beside him, knowing the angels had to have something to do with this.

"Did you tip them off?" She asked, her voice low.

He looked over at her still chewing on the bite of the cheeseburger.

Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head, "You dumb bastard."

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_A/N - Thank you all for reading ^_^_

_Long distance hugs to all of you who leave me reviews!_

_New episode Friday! I cannot wait!_

_(For all my fellow long term Supernatural watchers.. Who else misses our "Bitch, Jerk" moments?)_

_*Smiles a reminiscent smile*_


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

_[Conufsion never stops, Closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna come back and take you home. I could not stop you now know, singing. Come out upon my seas, Cursed missed opportunities. Am i a part of the cure, or am i part of the disease? (Clocks - Coldplay)]_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

"I see you and your brother share the same refined palate." Zachariah stated to Adam.

Daphne looked up at the angel.

"Daphne! What an unpleasant surprise." He stated.

"Likewise." She said, her tone dry.

Adam broke into the conversation.

"So… uhh… We ready?" Adam asked.

"For what?" Questioned the angel.

"What do you mean, for what.. For Michael." Adam, reminded him.

Daphne shook her head, knowing the angels had tricked Adam.

"Oh, right. About that. Look, this is never easy… but I'm afraid we've had to terminate your position at this time." He said, his voice sounded like he were firing an employee.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"Don't get me wrong, you've been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff. But the thing is you're not so much the chosen one, as you are a clammy scrap of bait." Zachariah said.

"Told you.." Daphne mumbled underneath her breath, as she listened to the angel tell him how he tricked him, and it was all a plot to get Dean there.

"Adam, stop." Daphne said lightly, as he got mad and retaliated against Zachariah.

"Stop? What do you mean stop?" Adam asked, his anger turning towards her.

"I mean, we're stuck in here. It's over. Dean and Sam are probably on their way already. Just sit down." She said, knowing one wrong move and he wouldn't hesitate to kill them both.

"You still get your severance, you still get to see your mom, okay?" Zachariah pointed out.

Looking back and forth at them, Adam slowly took his seat.

Daphne watched him closely from the corner of her eye.

"Why should I believe you?" Adam asked.

"You know what? I keep hearing this," Zachariah gestured with his hands, "but what I want to be hearing is this…" he said, as he pointed his fingers at Adam, who immediately started throwing up blood onto the table.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled, furious at the angel.

"What? It's over for you to, the only reason your still breathing is because I want to see the look on Dean's face when he sees the life leave your eyes." He said, looking at here.

Adam made a noise as he collapsed against the wall across the room,

She turned and looked at him, but when she looked back to Zachariah he was gone.

Sighing she walked over to Sam and Dean's younger brother.

Sliding down the wall she sat beside him.

She put an arm around his shoulders, and said softly.

"I wish I could tell you, everything was going to be okay…" Her voice trailed off, she was never good at comforting people.

"I screwed up… Sorry." He said, through bouts of blood pouring from his mouth.

Weak, and in pain he slumped over against her, his head lie on her knees.

She could feel the warm blood oozing through the material of her jeans.

She shook her head, as she lightly rubbed his back.

Finally the blood stopped.

She quickly felt for a pulse, as she sighed with relief as she felt his neck with two fingers.

A few minutes later the door to the room opened and she looked up to see Dean walk in.

She closed her eyes, and hoped that the lock Crowley put on him would work against Michael.

"Daphne… Adam." Dean said, looking at them.

He quickly started over towards them.

Daphne moved and it jarred Adam awake.

"You came for me." He said, looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, well, your family." Dean responded, as he helped him to his feet.

"Dean, it's a trap." Adam said.

"I figured." Dean said.

He looked at Daphne, who sat in the same position on the floor.

"Are you alright, can you walk?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Come on, get up!" Dean instructed.

"Why? What's the point we're all going to die here anyway, right?" She said, looking in his sad green eyes.

"She's right, you know." Zachariah said.

Dean turned and faced the angel, still supporting his brothers weight.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Asked Zachariah.

"Did you?" Dean retorted.

Sam lunged at Zachariah, angel killing spear in hand.

Quickly, and with ease, the angel took the weapon and sent Sam flying across the room.

Daphne looked around, the feeling of helplessness over whelming her.

The only thing she could do at this point, was hope that the lock would work on dean, and by some miracle everyone would make it out alive.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, worried about his brother.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Zachariah asked, "Patience." He said calmly as blood started pouring from Adams mouth again.

He collapsed in the same spot beside her on the floor.

Her face contorted with sadness, as she watched him suffer.

"Let him go you son of a bitch." Dean demanded.

"I thought I was downsized for sure, and for us, a firing is pretty damn literal." He said, with a laugh.

"But I shoulda trusted the boss man, it's all playing out like he said, you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers." He said, pointing a finger towards Sam. Immediately he started vomiting blood to.

Daphne's body jerked, she was trying to avoid any attention from Zachariah, but the sight of Sam bleeding on the floor made her want to run and check on him.

Zachariah's eyes quickly diverted to her direction.

"I almost forgot." He said, as he flicked his hand in her direction.

A sharp pain shot through her stomach, as blood started to pour from her mouth. She tried to stay clam and breathe through her nose, she felt like she was choking to death on her own blood.

"Stop it!" Dean demanded, after a pained look in her direction.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." The angel said.

Daphne watched in horror as she saw Dean break completely in front of her eyes. His whole stature changed, as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it, stop it right now." Dean said, his voice a little hoarse.

"In exchange for what?" Asked Zachariah.

"Damnit, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it." Dean said.

Daphne hoped that the lock would hold up against Michael, or else Dean was dead, and in five years she'd belong to Crowley, and would have done the binding for nothing.

She glanced across the room, and saw the shocked look on Sam's face.

She pressed her forehead against the cold floor, as another intense surge of pain shot through her stomach, and more blood poured from her mouth.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She heard Zachariah ask, she kept her eyes pinned shut as her head still rested on the floor.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean said.

Daphne raised her head and looked over at Sam.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice pained and weak.

"Do you hear me? So call Michael down you bastard." Dean said, his voice slightly hysteric.

"Damnit." Daphne muttered.

"How do I know your not lying?" The angel asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked back.

Zachariah chanted something in enochian.

"He's coming." Said the angle.

"Of course, I have a few conditions. A few people who's safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean said, his voice getting stronger with every word.

"Sure, fine, make a list." The angel responded.

"But most of all, Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean said.

Daphne's eyes widened as she looked up at the middle of the room.

Watching everything play out, she wiped the blood from her chin.

"What did you just say?" Zachariah asked.

"I said, before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean's voice gruff.

Zachariah laughed a high pitched laugh.

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Asked Zachariah.

"Who's more important to him now? You.. Or me?" Dean asked.

Angrily, Zachariah took a step towards Dean, and grabbed onto his jacket and said "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Dean retorted.

"Michael is not going to kill me." The angel said, with a chuckle

"Maybe not. But I Am." Dean said, as he stuck the angel killing rod up through the bottom of Zachariah's chin.

The blast from his death, and Michael getting closer to the room, sent Dean flying back wards.

An extremely high pitched tone filled the room from Michael's decent.

Everyone started to their feet to make a break for it.

"Come on, can you walk?" Dean asked as he helped Adam to his feet.

A bright, almost blinding light filled the room.

Letting go of his brother, Dean ran to Daphne.

He started to lift her to her feet, but she pushed him away.

I'm fine, I got it Dean. Just go!" She said, motioning towards the door.

He paused for a moment, looking at her.

"Go!" She repeated.

He ran over to Sam and helped him up and out of the room.

Daphne pulled herself up and followed behind Adam to the exit.

"Come on, Move it!" Dean shouted as he and Sam made it through the door.

Right in front of them, the door shut.

Daphne and Adam looked at each other.

"Dean, help!" He yelled as he beat on the door. "It won't open!"

The high pitched tone got louder, as the light got brighter.

Daphne covered her ears, she backed up until her back hit a wall.

With her eyes pinned shut, and her hands blocking her ears, she slid down the wall and waited for it all to stop.

Then, quicker than it had started the room fell silent.

Daphne opened her eyes and looked around, she stood up as she saw she was in an old office.

"What the.." She said under her breath.

"Adam! Daphne!" Dean yelled as he burst through the door,

Daphne looked around and back at Dean.

She shook her head no, she was sure that Michael had taken Adam.

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

**_A/N - Is everyone else just as nervous as i am waiting on news for season 7? I guess the network doesn't have to let us know anything until May, but i am dying to know!_**

**_I hope you all are doing well ^_^_**

**_XOXO_**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73.**

_["This time, this place… misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath… just incase there's just one left…_

_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

_On my knee's I'll ask.. Last chance for one last dance._

_Cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand.._

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up."_

_(Far Away - Nickelback)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne had arrived back at Bobby's before Sam and Dean.

When they pulled up, she was moving her things from the Mustang back into her Hummer.

"Hey Daph.." Dean said as he walked over to her.

She turned her head to see Sam heading into Bobby's.

"Hey, Dean." She said nonchalantly.

"I think we need to.." He started to talk, but she cut him off.

"Dean, I know you're sorry. But it doesn't really change anything." She said, as she pulled some loose clothes from the back seat of her car and stuffed them into an over flowing bag.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

She struggled with the zipper on the bag as she spoke. "You were the one person, the one thing I trusted."

He looked at her, as he helped hold the side of the bag shut until she successfully zipped it.

"Trusted, as in past tense?" He questioned as she tossed the bag into her Hummer.

"Pretty much." She answered.

"Daphne, I am so sorry that I did that to you." He said, his voice full of honesty.

"I am to Dean." She said pausing.

Her mind raced back to the deal she made with Crowley.

Walking around to trunk of her car she opened it and observed the weapon collection.

"Meaning what Daph?" He asked.

She looked up at him, and then back down and carefully started stacking them in a bag.

Her silence answered his question.

"Meaning that your leaving, again." He said.

With a sigh, she looked up at him.

"I really screwed up Daph, I get that. But I didn't go through with it." He said, his green eyes watching her closely.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how scared I was of completely losing you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I recall a few times I felt like that about you." He said.

She shook her head. "And look at where trying to toss my self to the wolves got me." She said.

Looking away from his stare, her blue eyes surveyed the familiar junk yard as she absent mindedly kicked some gravel around with the toe of her shoes.

"Daph, come on. I know I said some pretty mean things earlier, but I didn't mean them." He said, trying his best to get her to stay.

"I know you didn't." She said, her voice calm.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked.

Gathering the last of her things she slammed the trunk shut.

"Stop acting like I am doing this to purposely hurt you." She said, taking a deep breath she continued, "This isn't me trying to get back at you for hurting me. In everything that's happened I had lost part of myself, Dean. The part of me that can just exist by myself."

He looked at her,

"Something big is going to happen. Whether it's the end of the world, or some angel smack down with thousands of human casualties. It might happen tomorrow, or five years down the road, either way, there is no happy ending." She said, her blue eyes darkened slightly.

"Then we can at least go down with a fight, Daph." He said.

"I am." She said, opening the driver side door to her Hummer.

"Daphne, please. Don't do this." Dean said, his voice soft.

"Believe it or not, I'm not doing this to you. I am doing this for us." She said, keeping her voice steady.

"You've already made up your mind. There's nothing I can say or do is there?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile, and shook her head no.

**~{-}-{-}~**

Daphne drove away with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted so bad to stay with Dean, but she knew at the very most she had only five years left. She knew if Dean found out what she had done he would never forgive himself.

She wanted to turn back, but she told herself this was for the best.

After stopping at a hotel for the night, she drove all the way to her Uncle Warren's house in silence.

Walking up to the door, she tucked her keys into her pocket.

The door opened, and her uncle walked out holding a box of medicine, and looking at her.

"You're late." He said.

"I'm lucky to have gotten here when I did." She said, taking the box from him as they started walking towards his truck.

After making the deal with Crowley, she had went to make peace with her uncle. Now she was going with him to an appointment with the doctor who was treating his cancer.

She sat in the passenger seat, the box of medicine on her lap, looking out of the window.

"Everything alright?" He questioned.

She mustered up a smile, and answered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

**~{-}~**

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" She asked her uncle as they walked out of the clinic.

"Yeah, Daphne. I am." He said, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" He asked her back.

"What?" She asked, looking at her uncle confused.

He nodded towards the parking lot.

She turned, to see Dean leaned up against his car.

She looked back to her uncle. "Did you call him?" she questioned.

"No, he called and I might have told him where you were going to be today." He said, smiling at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Life is to short to not surround yourself with the people that you love. Don't make the same mistake I did." He said, as he smiled at her one more time before walking over to his truck.

After a few moments of hesitation, she slowly started in Dean's direction.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well, he's stopping his treatment, letting everything take the natural course." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Daph.. Are you alright?" He asked.

Nodding she said, "It's what he wants, and I'm going to respect it. He seems at peace."

They were silent until she spoke again.

"You tracked me down..?" She asked.

"You've gotten away too many times, Daph. I can't let you go." He said, his green eyes starred into hers.

"You don't really have a choice, Dean." She said.

She looked away, trying not to get too emotionally caught up.

She looked back, and then down.

Dean was knelt down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Daphne, I know everything is falling apart, and chances are we're on the losing side of the fight here. But I don't care if we've got ten days or ten years left, I want to spend every minute of we have left with you." He said, as he pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket.

Her eyes widened.

"Dean…" she said, her voice trailing off as he opened the box.

"Daphne Tayler…" He started to speak.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my god." She whispered inaudibly.

"Will you marry me?" He finished.

A few tears spilled over onto her cheeks, as she nodded her head.

Dean smiled as he gently slid the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly.

He rose to his feet, as she looked a the ring. It was a simple silver band, with one diamond secured by four silver prongs. It was perfect.

She looked up at him, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied, as he wrapped his arms around her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N** - **(^_^)**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys are seriously the best!**_

_**I hope you all loved that as much as I did.**_

_**What is everyone thinking?**_

_**XO**_

P.s. - Some surprises are coming up in Chapter 74...


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74.**

_["I built my life like my bike on a rigid frame. So nothing bends it only breaks into pieces and pieces._

_I waited for hope to arrive but it never came, leaving me with only pain inside._

_I'm going off the deep end._

_Holding on is harder than it seems, when your reaching for so much more._

_Seems so much easier to just give in… When your reaching for so much more."_

_(Deep End - Crossfade)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne sat on the hotel bed, Dean and Sam had ran out for a few errands she elected to stay behind.

She replayed Gabriel's video over in her head, Two horseman rings down, two more to go.

Breaking her concentration and silence, was her phone.

"_Hello?"_ She said, not even looking at the screen.

"_Hello, Love. We need to talk_." Crowley's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"_Umm, I can't right now_.." She said, her voice trailing off.

"_Why not_?" He questioned.

"_I'm busy."_ She lied.

The other end of the line went silent, as there was a knock at the hotel door.

"Damnit Crowley." She said out loud as she walked towards the door.

Opening the door, he replied with "Nice to see you to."

"How did you even find me?" She asked.

"Never mind that, I have information." He replied, his voice was serious.

"About what?" She asked.

"Pestilence." He replied, her ears perked up at the word.

Just then another knock came from the door.

She turned and looked at the hotel door, when she looked back he was gone.

"Crowley?" She said aloud looking around the room.

Shaking her head, at his sudden disappearance she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Clayton?" She said, surprise filled her voice.

"Daphne." He said, his voice hoarse as he leaned against the door frame.

Her eyes traveled to his blood soaked shirt.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked, leading her older brother to a chair in the room.

"Demons." He replied.

She shook her head in disgust.

"They're all dead.." He said, shaking his head.

"Who?" She asked.

"My wife, the kids… they're all gone.." He said.

His eyes narrowed as he looked up at her.

"All because of you, you stupid bitch." He yelled, his voice roaring through the room.

"Me? Clay.. I didn't even know you had a wife let alone kids, I haven't seen you in like eleven years." She said, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"You just couldn't leave it like that could you? You just had to call me, trying to warn me about the apocalypse, when all you did was send a handful of pissed off demons right to my front door." He snarled as he spoke.

She sat down in a chair across from him.

"I.. I'm so sorry… I.. was just trying to warn you about the war we're fighting.. I didn't even think…" She said, but her apology was cut short."

In a split second, her brother charged her, knocking her backwards out of the chair, with hands around her neck.

He was squeezing; putting so much pressure on her throat, the room was spinning, before she even had time to fight back he collapsed beside her.

Daphne raised her head and saw Crowley standing there looking at her.

She scooted herself backwards, away from her brother's unconscious body.

She put a hand to her throat, as she coughed hysterically and tried to breath.

"Crowley.." she said, her voice barely over a whisper as her throat burned.

"Come on, love." He said gently as he raised her to her feet.

She filled a glass of water from the faucet and drank it all down.

"Who is he?" Crowley questioned.

"My brother." She said, shaking her head in shock.

Crowley walked over to the body, and surveyed him.

"No, he's not." He said, looking at her.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Yes he is." She responded.

"Not at the moment." Crowley answered her.

"Possessed?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

Within minutes they had pushed all the furniture to the outer edges of the room, and had her brother tied to a chair, Daphne started on the devils trap, as Crowley surveyed her brother's wounds."

He stepped outside the trap, as she finished it.

She looked at him. The look on his face told her something else was wrong.

"What?" She asked.

"His wounds… they're fatal. That Demon inside of him is the only thing keeping him alive." Crowley, told her point blank.

She nodded, " I was afraid of that..."

Her brother started to come to.

He looked around and laughed.

"What did you come here for?" She asked.

The demon looked back and forth to her and Crowley.

"You're fighting a losing battle, there is nothing any of you can do, this world is going to burn." The demon laughed, clearly pleased with himself.

"You went to that much trouble to tell me the same thing every one is saying?" She asked, shaking her head.

"He still wants you." The demon said.

"Who?" Questioned Crowley before Daphne got the chance.

"Lucifer." The demon responded.

Daphne shifted her weight, the old floor creaked underneath her.

"I don't know why, you're a pathetic human who breaks everything and everyone you touch, you don't deserve his affections… but he still see's something in you." The demon stated.

She shook her head angrily.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, as he and Sam walked in the room.

Sam quietly looked around.

Daphne sighed.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, looking at Daphne. A small cut had let some blood slip down the side of her face, and her neck was purple and bruised.

She shook her head no.

"Who is that?" Sam questioned, looking towards the demon,

Keeping her composure eerily calm she spoke.

"My brother.. Well, at least sort of." Her voice trailed off.

Dean's eyes widened, but he kept his sight on her.

"So, go ahead, send me back to hell." The demon said.

Daphne shook her head as he finished,

"I'll just come back." He smiled sinisterly.

"No, you wont. Not where I'm sending you." She answered, her voice steady and her composure still strong.

All eyes were on her as she crossed the room and rummaged through her weapon bag, she pulled the demon killing knife she had taken from her grandmothers. Closing her eyes, she put it back and pulled the Colt from Sam's bag.

Walking back to where she was standing, everyone saw what she had in her hand.

The demons eye's widened.

"You're really going to kill your own brother?" The demon spoke, his voice sounded panicked.

"He wouldn't survive the exorcism." She said, her eyes narrowed.

She raised the gun, pointed it at her older brothers head, and took a deep breath as she cocked it.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a hand rested on hers, and another on top of the barrel.

She looked to the side to see Crowley, his eyes met her sad eyes.

She loosened her grip on the gun, letting him take it from her.

Dean took a step towards them, but then stopped, realizing Crowley was going to do it so Daphne wouldn't have to live with the guilt.

Daphne exchanged another look with Crowley, and gave him a slight nod and her eyes said it all.

Crowley aimed the gun, and fired a single shot, killing him instantly.

The room was silent, until Daphne cleared her throat, and started towards the body.

Everyone watched as she started to untie him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

She starred at him for a moment, before she answered, "We need to salt and burn his body." she said, stating the obvious.

She scratched the paint off the floor, breaking the devils trap.

"I've got him, love. Get the rest of the stuff together." Crowley told her.

She nodded, and went outside to the back of her Hummer, Dean followed her.

"Daph, are you alright?" Dean asked her, surprised she didn't even shed a tear.

"Not really, Dean.." She said. Putting a canister of rock salt in the back floorboard of the Impala.

She looked up, at Dean's eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"It's my fault, Dean. I called him to warn him of the Apocalypse. They killed his whole family, even his kids." She said.

"It's not your fault, Daphne." Dean said, as he pulled her against him.

She shook her head, "Yes it is, he was off the radar for over ten years, then a day after I call him his entire family is killed."

Dean was silent, but kept her pulled against him.

She turned her face, as Crowley loaded the hotel bed blanket that now held her brothers lifeless body into the trunk of the Impala, and shut it.

"Shall we?" Crowley said, breaking the moment between her and Dean.

Crowley opened the back door of the Impala, and Daphne got in, he gently shut her door and got in from the other side.

Dean gave the demon a disapproving look as he got into the driver's seat, followed by Sam who got into the passenger seat.

Dean drove to a remote country location, keeping his eyes on the backseat more then he watched the road.

-{-}-

Daphne looked up from the grass, to the flames now engulfing her brothers body, he had been wrapped up and his remains salted. Her vision went to directly above the flames, where the heat seemed to blur the sky with ground, she stared at the exact same spot until she got a headache from her eyes trying to focus on the blurry scenery.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"About that information." Crowley said.

She looked at him.

"I can give you Pestilence." He said.

Dean shook his head angrily, "Her brother just died, Crowley."

"No, it's alright." Daphne said, nodding to Crowley to continue.

"No, Daph. It's not." Dean responded.

"You need to take some time..." Sam agreed.

"Take time to what? We're in the middle of a war here, we all knew there would be causalities." She said.

"Come on Daph." Dean said, his voice soft.

"I'm going to be okay, right now I need to keep myself busy. I lost someone, but nothing has changed. The apocalypse is still knocking on our front doors, and we need to get one step ahead of Lucifer." she said, nodding back to Crowley.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Hello everyone (^_-)**

**I know, i have been terriable about updating lately.** _(Slaps self on back of hand, bad Sage)_

**I hope you all are doing well! I know most of you already know, but for anyone who hasn't heard... SUPERNATURALGOT RENEWED FOR A 7TH SEASON!**

**That's right! Our boys will be back for atleast another year...**

**That being said.. Is anyone else worried Castiel might not be joining them?**

**Also, I made a promise to myself that if SPN got renwed for another season i would finally get the anti-possession tattoo on my inner wrist! So that will be happening later this year!**

**Okay, I'm off to bed for a few hours before work, i hope to update again either before or soon after the 2 hour season finale. Chapters for my other Dean/Daphne Fanfic _Summer Lovin' _and Crowley/Daphne Fanfic _Everybody plays the fool _are in the works, and should also be up soon!**

**XO**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75.**

_["Well, I can't stand to look at you now.. _

_This revelations out of my hands._

_Still, I can't bear the thought of you now.._

_This complications leaving me scared._

_Stay.. When you think you want me._

_Pray, When you need advice._

_Hey! Keep your sickness off me, tryin' to get through._

_Blame all your weakness on me, Shame that I'm so contrite."_

_(Country Song - Seether)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"We should have followed them." Daphne said, looking at Sam.

Sam took another drink from the bottle of alcohol in his hand, "We're pretty far back off the road, and you rode with us. We don't have a car." Sam pointed out.

"I know, but I really don't like the idea of Crowley being alone with Dean." Daphne said, as she looked at the time on her phone.

She hoped that Crowley wouldn't tell Dean about the enchainment.

An hour had passed and Daphne had been trying to keep her mind off the situation, by reading a book on her Iphone.

"Hey, Daphne.." Sam said.

She looked up, to see a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, Sam?" She asked, putting her phone down.

"I've been thinking a lot about how we're going to stop Lucifer." He said.

"Me to." She agreed, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Well, even if we do manage to get all four Horseman rings, how are we going to toss him back into the cage?" Sam asked.

She shrugged.

"What if.. We open the cage, lead him to the edge.. And then I jump in?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not!" Daphne yelled, her forehead lined with concern.

"Just hear me out." Sam pleaded.

"No! It's completely out of the question." She said, shaking her head angrily.

"Daphne." Sam said, his voice softer than before.

"I can't deal with this today, not after the day I had, Sam." She said, as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I.. need some air." she said, letting the singed door slam shut behind her.

A little later she came back in to see Sam on the phone, after listening for a while she determined he was talking to Bobby. She stood silently leaned against the frame of the doorway, listening to him explain how he thought he was strong enough to take on Lucifer, and win.

Once he hung up the phone, Daphne said, "I'm sorry for completely freaking out on you, Sam."

He turned, and nodded.

She looked down at the floor, and then back at him.

"I.. I care about you Sam. And as selfish as it might make me sound, I really don't want to lose you." She said, honestly.

He looked at her.

"I'm not going to run off like Dean did, I won't do it unless we all agree." Sam said.

She shook her head back and forth.

"What?" Questioned Sam.

"I won't ever agree to let you kill yourself, Sam." She said, as she turned and walked towards a window.

"Not even to save the world." She said, under her breath as she looked out into the night, through the cracked glass.

Sighing loudly she said, "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

They took shifts sleeping and keeping an eye out for the car.

Daphne stood looking out of the window, as she saw the car heading towards the house.

"Sam! Wake up!" She yelled running over to the bed, and shaking his arm.

He looked at her, then hearing the familiar car engine, he sat up. Together they both descended the stairs.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked Crowley.

Crowley looked at him.

"Now, for the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high-level defection.. It's very delicate business.

Sam tried to walk past him, but Crowley blocked his way.

Annoyed, Sam said, "What are you talking about?"

"I begged Dean not to come back. We should be miles away from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my corn chute. So go ahead, go… Ruin our last best hope." Crowley said.

Sam cautiously walked past him.

"It's only the end of the world." Crowley called after him.

Daphne walked up to him.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked.

"He has history with the demon." Crowley answered.

"What kind of history?" She asked, her face pressed with confusion.

Crowley explained about Sam's days back in college, and the demons involvement.

"Oh my god." she remarked, running her hand through her hair.

Crowley's expression changed.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, his eyes piercing through her.

Another look of confusion spread over her face.

"Normally, those come with a lifetime commitment." He stated, looking down at her hand.

She looked down and realized he was looking at the ring Dean had given her.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"That you don't have a lifetime, Daphne. In a lifetime five years is merely a moment, and the clock is ticking." He said.

She shook her head angrily and walked past him, entering the room where Sam and Dean were.

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder.. Even back then." She heard the demon say.

Her eyes went to Dean, inspecting him to make sure he was alright.

She sighed with relief.

"The life of the party just walked in." the demon stated.

Daphne looked to the middle of the devils trap.

"Brady?" She said, out loud.

"Daphne!" He said back.

Sam and Dean both looked at her.

"You know him?" Questioned Dean.

Sam looked at her confused.

Brady nodded his head.

"I had one simple mission, get the two of you to meet." He said, looking back and forth to Sam and Daphne.

"But you, just had to stay in and study that night." He said, looking at Sam then turning his attention back to Daphne. "Not that it mattered, because you left the party early! And managed to find the one demon who wouldn't make a deal with you, and actually took you home." He said, looking past her to Crowley who was standing in the door way.

Everybody let his words sink in for a few minutes.

"Since that plan fell through, I had to find you a distraction.. So I hooked you up with a pure, innocent piece of tail." Brady said.

"You son of a bitch! You introduced me to Jess!" Sam shouted.

"Ding, ding. I think he's got it!" Brady remarked.

Sam lunged forward.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam yelled at Brady, as Dean held him back.

**~{-}~**

"God, the day I've had." Crowley said.

Daphne looked over at him, they had just came back from taking out a hive of demons.

"You alright?" Dean asked her. She wasn't supposed to go with Crowley, but at the last moment he grabbed her before he ported to the demons.

She nodded back at him.

Daphne and Crowley walked back into the room with Brady.

"Good news, You're going to live forever." Crowley told Brady.

"What did you do?" Brady asked.

Walking in a circle around the outer edge of the devil's trap, Crowley said, "Went over to a demons nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch though. Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night, because you and I are, wait for it… Lovers in league against Satan."

Crowley paused, seeing the realization on Brady's face.

Smiling he continued, "Hello, Darling. So now, Death is off of the table. Now, you get to be on the boss's eternal torment list with little old me."

Brady shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no."

"Something else we have in common… Apart from our torrid passion, of course. Craven self preservation. So, now, Why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?" Crowley asked.

A loud howl filled the house.

Daphne looked around the room, and then back to Crowley.

"Oh, God, Crowley." Brady said, his expression changed to concern.

"Was that a hell hound?" Dean asked.

"I'd say yeah." Crowley said feeling his pockets.

"Why was that a hell hound?" Dean asked.

Sighing Crowley pulled a small coin from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device? Demons planted one on me."

"Your saying a hell hound followed you here?" Sam asked, angrily.

"Technically, he followed this." replied Crowley.

"Get me out of here and ill tell you anything you want." Brady said.

"Shut up." Sam barked at him.

"Okay, well then we should go." Dean said.

"Sorry boys, no one knows more about the hounds than I, you're long past the point of go." Crowley said, tossing the coin into the air.

Dean caught it, and looked up to see Crowley was gone.

The howling got louder.

"Luckily we have salt in the kitchen." Dean said.

"I'll watch Brady." Said Sam.

Daphne followed Dean out of the room and into the kitchen.

Looking up at the window, she saw a huge dog like creature, with mangled, bloody skin and red eyes. It showed big yellow fangs as it approached the glass.

"Do you see the salt?" Dean asked her, looking round the room.

She didn't answer, only stared in horror at the window.

"Daph?" Said, Dean looking at her.

She screamed as the glass busted and the beast was now in the same room as them.

She and Dean ran back towards the room with Brady and Sam.

Daphne couldn't take her eyes off of the hell hound as it busted through the glass doors.

Dean raised his gun and pointed in the direction of the growling.

"Right there!" She shouted pointing at it.

Dean looked at her and shot where she pointed.

"It's right there Dean!" She yelled, pointing more towards the right.

Firing another shot he asked, "How the hell can you see it, Daph?"

"Damnit, Dean! Your only just grazing it! Give me the damn gun and I'll shoot it!" She yelled, panicked as it started to close in.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, as they backed into the room.

"Salt?" Sam asked, as he untied the rope holding Brady.

Dean looked over at his brother for a second as he put more bullets into the gun.

"Damnit, get me out of here!" Brady yelled.

Daphne watched as the hound turned its attention from Brady, back to Dean.

"It's right there!" Daphne instructed as she pointed directly in front of Dean.

"Hey!" Crowley yelled.

Daphne looked up.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed seeing another one at least five feet tall sitting beside Crowley.

"You're back?" Dean asked, surprised.

"I'm invested, currently." He replied.

The hell hound closest to Crowley, barked at the other one.

"Stay!" Crowley instructed it.

"You can control them?" Dean asked.

"Not that one… I brought my own, and mine's bigger. Sic him boy!" Crowley yelled.

Daphne jumped backwards as it came running into the room, and started to fight with the other.

They all fled the room, and ran for the Impala.

"I'll wager you a thousand my pup wins." Crowley said with a laugh.

Daphne got into the back of the Impala, sitting up against the door with Brady beside her, and Crowley against the other door.

Dean sped off, and Daphne tried to catch her breath.

"You alright Daph?" Dean asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She nodded, "I guess it's a good thing people can't see what's coming after them when their deal is up."

"How could you see the hell hounds?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… Maybe a left over result of the angel blood, I'm really not sure." She said.

**~{-}~**

"You've got no reason to lie, have you?" Crowley said to Brady.

Dean looked at the paper with the location of Pestilence.

"Like I said before, you're in my boat now." Crowley said.

"You've screwed me for eternity." Brady stated.

"No, won't last that long. Trust me." Crowley replied, as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Brady called after him.

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crowley said, looking towards Sam.

Dean finished the salt line after Crowley walked away.

Walking out of earshot from Sam and Dean, Daphne looked over at Crowley in the dark ally. His eyes glittered slightly in the dim moon light.

"About yesterday.." Daphne said, her voice trailing off.

"What about it?" Crowley asked.

She looked over to where Sam and Dean were confronting Brady, and then back to Crowley.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said, referring to him not letting her kill her brother.

He tilted his head slightly, and said "One less thing on your conscience, Love"

She nodded.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"So we've got a lead on Pestilence now, what about Death?" She asked.

"I've got an inkling on how to find his hiding place." Crowley answered.

She nodded and slightly bit her lip.

He leaned forward until they were just inches apart.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing back over at Dean who was watching a fight play out between his brother and Brady.

"Yes." Crowley said.

"Yes.. What?" She asked.

"You can see the hounds because of the deal and the enchainment." He said, answering the question she'd been avoiding.

"Then that's how I'm going to die when the five years is up?" She asked, holding her breath on the answer.

"Well, we could always end it sooner… and less, painfully." He said.

"Great." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N** - _So… What did everyone think of the season finale?_

_I'm really heartbroken over Castiel… He's really gone off the deep end!_

_I'm so anxious about the start of the 7th season! I always hate the cliffhangers that the Supernatural writers leave us with!_

_(^_^)_

_If we hadn't been picked up for a 7th season, and that had been how they ended the show.. I would have been so pissed!_

_Thank you all for reading!_

**_XO_**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76.**

_["Apathy, the chosen way to be,_

_Blindly look the other way while you waste away with me._

_Can you see? Can you see?_

_The more you take,_

_The more you blame, but everything still feels the same._

_The more you hurt, the more you strain,_

_The price you pay to play the game_

_Then all you see, and all you gain_

_And all you step on with no shame._

_There are no rules, no one to blame._

_The price you pay to play the game"_

_(Price to Play - Staind)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Standing in Bobby's kitchen she hung up her cell phone and sighed.

She had been talking to Sarah, the nurse that was taking care of her uncle.

Daphne walked back into the room where everyone was sitting, she stood opposite of Castiel against the door frame.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting weaker everyday." She said, shaking her head.

"We understand if you want to go see him." Sam said, looking at her concerned.

"Thanks Sam, but I'm staying right here until we get this all figured out.

They had just gotten back from taking out Pestilence.

Dean spun the third horseman's ring on Bobby's desk.

"Well, It's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby said.

Considering the triumph they all had just had, the room was somber.

"What?" Bobby asked at everyone's silence.

"Last thing Pestilence said, It's to late." Sam said.

Daphne looked over at Castiel, who rested his head against his hand as he hung his head.

"He get specific?" Bobby asked them.

They all shook their heads no.

"Were just a little freaked out he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please, tell us you have actual good news." Dean said.

In response Bobby said, "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters, Three million people are gonna die."

The room fell silent again, before Castiel spoke. "I don't understand your definition of good news."

"Well… Death, the horseman.. He's gonna be there. If we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back.." Bobby explained, but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah.. You make it sound so easy." He said sarcastically.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby retorted.

"Bobby, how'd you put all this together anyways?" Sam asked.

Daphne nodded, "Yeah, Bobby. How do you know for sure he's going to be there?"

"I had, you know, help." He said, his voice lacked confidence.

Daphne heard a clank come from the kitchen.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all." Crowley said, as he walked towards them, drink in hand.

"Hello, boys. Pleasure et cetera." He stated to Sam and Dean.

His nose turned up with disgust as he sniffed the liquor in his glass.

"Go ahead, tell them. There's no shame in it." He directed his statement towards Bobby as he sat the glass down, without taking a drink.

"Bobby, Tell us what?" Sam asked.

Shaking his head in defeat he spoke, "Worlds gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul.."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked.

Daphne's heart started to race with anger, as she turned and faced Crowley.

"What the hell Crowley?" She yelled at him, her face red.

"What?" He asked her.

"As if you couldn't have added it into someone else's deal, or hell I don't know maybe docked a year or two from an already existing deal with you! I know how deals work, they can be rewritten time and again." She said through gritted teeth.

"Spending less and less time at the crossroads these days, every demon out there is looking for me." Crowley pointed out.

"Yeah, and what about renegotiating the terms of someone's else's deal?" She said, forgetting completely that Dean was in the room with them.

"I didn't exactly expect a certain someone to be so willing to shave years off a clock that's already ticking." He replied, with a slight smirk.

She shook her head angrily.

"What are you both talking about?" Bobby asked.

Daphne looked over at them, her eyes widened slightly.

"I… Uhh, I don't know. There had to have been another way." She said.

Looking at Bobby she stated, "I can't believe you sold your soul!"

"More like pawned it, I fully intend to give it back." Crowley said.

"Well then give it back!" Dean and Daphne both yelled at the same time.

"I will." Crowley said, his voice smooth.

Sam who had been sitting quietly asked, "Did you kiss him?"

"Sam." Dean said.

"I'm just wondering." He told his older brother.

Everyone looked at Bobby as they waited for a response.

"No!" Bobby said.

Crowley cleared his throat, as he held up his Iphone with a picture of him and Bobby sealing the deal.

"All right, You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean said to Crowley as he walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The demon responded.

"Can't or won't?" Dean yelled.

"I won't alright? It's insurance." Crowley said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it." He said, looking past Dean to Sam.

He continued, "But you won't kill me… as long as I have that soul in the deposit box." Crowley pointed out.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby said.

"I'll return it, After this is over and I walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" The demon yelled.

**~{-}~**

Daphne watched as Dean opened the trunk to the Impala.

"Is there something I need to know Daph?" Dean asked.

"What?" She asked.

"What was going on between you and Crowley in there?" He asked.

"It's nothing Dean, I was just pissed. There were so many other things he could have done instead of taking Bobby's soul." She said.

"Yeah, Daph I get that, but what was he talking about someone's clock already ticking.?" He asked her.

She shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"You didn't.." His voice trailed off.

"What.. Make a deal?" She asked,

He nodded, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, looking shocked.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge." Dean said, shaking the thought from his head.

Daphne nodded, as a sinking feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She hated lying to Dean.

She looked up to see Sam walking towards them.

Sam leaned up against the side of the car, and looked at Dean as he sighed.

"Let me guess, we're about to have a talk." Dean said, as he approached his younger brother.

Daphne looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm.. going to see if Bobby needs anything." she said, excusing herself from the conversation.

After checking on Bobby, Daphne walked back outside just in time to see Crowley appear behind them.

She jogged over to hear what he was telling them.

"Hello love." Crowley said, smirking at her.

She ignored him.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Something you need to see." Crowley said, handing a newspaper to Sam.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of it's new swine flu vaccine to, quote, 'stem the tide of the unprecedented out brake', Uh.. Shipments leave Wednesday." Sam read out loud.

Waiting on a reaction, Crowley said "Niveus Pharmaceuticals? Get it?" He asked.

"Oh crap." Daphne said, looking at Sam and Dean with wide eyes.

They both looked at her confused.

Crowley looked at Sam and Dean, "You two are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady. VP of distribution, Niveus.."

Daphne watched as the expression changed on both of their faces as they realized what was going on.

"Ahh, Yes, That's the sound of the abacus clacking. We all caught up?" He asked them.

"So Pestilence was spreading swine flu.." Sam stated.

"Not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is vaccine. And you think.." Dean said, piecing everything together

"I know, I'd stake my reputation. That vaccine is chock-full of grade-A, farm-fresh Croatoan virus." Crowley said.

"Simultaneous countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan." Sam said.

"You don't get to be horseman for nothing. So you better stock up on, well, everything. This time next Thursday we'll all be living in zombie land." Said Crowley.

**~{-}~**

Daphne sat in the middle seat of the van next to Castiel, as Sam explained his plan from the front seat.

Daphne only half listened, and stared out of the window hoping Dean would get Death's ring.

"Yes, to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan."

"That's a word for it." Bobby stated, driving down the interstate.

Daphne smiled to herself for a moment, she was so happy that Bobby could use his legs again.

"So, go ahead and tell me, it's the worst plan you've ever heard." Sam said.

"Of course, I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear, but it's not what I think." Castiel said.

Daphne turned her head and glared at him.

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Micheal. Maybe you could resist Lucifer, but there are things that you would need to know." Castiel said.

"Like?" Sam asked, pushing for more information.

"Micheal has found another vessel. It's your brother, Adam." Castiel paused, and then continued talking, "Sam, If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail, this fight will happen.. And the collateral, it will be immense. There's also the demon blood."

"What?" Daphne asked, at the same time Sam said "What? What are you talking about?

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk." Said Castiel.

"It strengthens the vessel, keeps it from exploding. The guy he's in now is drinking gallons." Castiel finished.

Bobby took the words right out of Daphne's mouth when he said, "And how is that not the worst plan you've every head?"

**~{-}~**

Daphne sat on a stool, beside Dean as he moved the horseman rings together. They had been sitting in silence, neither one of them wanting to talk about what might happen in the next few days.

They heard something scrape the floor, looking up they saw Bobby kick something across the floor as he walked towards them.

"How'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" Dean asked.

"Hmm… high kicks, fair. Boobs need work" He replied.

Daphne couldn't even bring herself to smile at his joke.

"I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore! Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the worlds dying bloody, so drink?" He asked, as he sat down a beer in front of each of them.

Dean grabbed his, and opened it.

Daphne just looked up at the glass bottle with sad eyes.

"Check it out." Dean said, as he again separated the rings, and slowly moved one in until they all clinked together.

"Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?" Bobby asked.

Dean picked up the rings, still stuck together.

"Yeah, It's nuts. Of course I've got bigger problems now." Dean said.

"Really? Like?" Bobby pushed.

"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" Dean asked.

"Nothing good, What did you say?" Asked Bobby.

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan." He answered, as he took a drink of beer.

"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?" Bobby asked.

Daphne rested her chin on her arms that where crossed in front of her on the table, and listened silently to Dean and Bobby talk about Sam saying yes to Lucifer.

**~{-}~**

Daphne looked over at Castiel as he screwed the lid onto another gallon jug full of fresh demon blood.

She stood off to the side, arms crossed across her chest. She hadn't spoken a word all day. Her mind raced with all the thoughts, that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't silence them.

She drove in her Hummer, following the Impala to Detroit. She didn't even turn on the radio.

Standing in an ally, She stared down at her shoes, her gaze then shifted to the sound of footsteps getting closer on the pavement.

"Demons, at least two dozen of them. You were right, something's up." Bobby said.

"More than something, he's here. I know it." Dean said.

Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you around, kid." Bobby said to Sam, as he started his goodbyes.

"See you around." Sam said back, as he hugged him.

"If he gets in… you fight him tooth and nail. Do you understand? Keep swinging. Don't give an inch." Bobby said, his voice hoarse as he choked back tears.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said, his voice sounded determined.

She watched as Sam turned to Cas, and told him goodbye.

Daphne looked back down at the pavement as Sam started walking towards her, this was the moment she had been dreading.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I don't think you've said anything since yesterday, are you alright?" Sam asked her.

She looked back down at the ground and then back up at him, tears pouring down her face as she shook her head no.

Sam didn't say anything, just pulled in her for a hug.

"You and Dean take care of each other. You're gonna be fine." He said, softly.

She held into him tight, as she cried into his shirt.

Even though she didn't want to, she let go of him, still not able to say a word, she kissed him on the cheek.

He gave her one last meaningful, look as he walked over to the trunk.

Sam started to drink the blood as Dean walked over beside Daphne.

"I can't go in there, Dean." She said, breaking her silence as her voice cut in and out between sobs.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her.

"I am not strong enough, Dean. If Lucifer offers me the chance to not feel anything. I just might give in." She said, as more tears poured down her face and soaked the neck of her shirt.

Dean nodded.

"Okay, Let's go!" Sam said, starting towards the building.

Dean followed his younger brother.

Daphne leaned back against the Impala, trying to make the tears stop but she couldn't.

Bobby looked over at her, his face concerned.

**~{-}~**

Standing outside an electronics store, Daphne watched the footage of earthquakes that were happening all over the world.

"It's starting.." Castiel said.

"Yeah, you think genius?" Dean retorted sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean." Castiel said back to him.

Daphne's phone rang, she looked to see her uncles number on the screen.

"Hey, Sarah. Now is really not a good time." She said, as she walked down the street a little ways.

"What?" she said, the sinking feeling in her stomach growing bigger by the second.

"I don't know if I can, but I am going to try to make it there. Call me if anything changes." She said, ending the call.

Standing back she listened to Castiel and Bobby tell Dean that all hope was lost.

She grabbed Deans arm and pulled him away from everyone else.

"Dean, the nurse taking care of my uncle just called. His vitals don't look good at all, he's fading in and out. She said there's no way he's going to make it through the night. I know there's nothing I can do… but I've got to be there when he.." she bit her lip.

Tears were in Dean's eyes as he nodded.

"I'll stay if you want me to." She said, her voice cracked a little.

"No, Daph. You do what you gotta do." Dean said.

She nodded in thanks.

"Hey, it might be a long shot.. But maybe call Chuck, he might know something." She said, remembering the prophet.

"I think I will." Dean said.

Daphne kissed Dean, and then hugged him.

"I love you." He said, his voice a little hoarser than before.

"I love you to, Dean." She said, her voice a little muffled by his leather jacket.

**~{-}~**

**~The Next Day~**

Daphne stood in the doorway of her uncles house, as a person from the funeral home came for his body.

Her uncle had made it through the night, but mid afternoon Warren had lost his fight with cancer.

After everyone had left, she went inside and sat down at the dining room table.

Putting her head in her hands, she cried.

The tears came fast and ever flowing as she cried not just for her uncle, but for all of the other losses she had suffered that year, and for the losses still to come. In the midst those tears she also cried for herself, she had chained herself to a demon for eternity.

She hadn't heard from Dean since she'd left him in Detroit.

After what felt like hours, the tears finally slowed, and came to an end.

Walking into the kitchen for a glass of water to sooth her throat, she saw her uncles favorite revolver laying on the counter.

Sitting back down at the dining room table, she took a drink of the cold water, as she loaded a single bullet into the chamber.

Laying the gun down on the table with a thud, she looked up at the clock.

Hours passed, and she realized that she was sitting in the dark.

She crossed the room and turned on the lights.

"Planning on ending it all a little sooner?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Leave me alone, Crowley." She said, turning to face him.

He raised an eyebrow and laid the gun back down on the dining room table.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"What? Why are you so upset with me?" He questioned.

"Our arrangement is up in five years, I will see you then Crowley." She said, turning her back on him.

She heard his shoes move across the hard wood floor as he stepped closer to her.

"What's going on love?" He asked, his voice soft.

She turned to face him.

"I can't take this right now… I can't take you right now. Get out." She said, her anger fading, as her voice trailed off sounding more like she was pleading instead of demanding.

He squinted his eyes slightly as he studied her.

"Please." She said, her voice was a whisper.

After a pause, he disappeared in front of her eyes.

A few minutes passed and the phone rang, it was Bobby telling her that he and Dean were alright, and that Dean was headed her way.

She thanked him and hung up the phone.

Even though she was relieved to hear that, she wouldn't be able to calm down until she saw Dean for herself.

Minutes felt like hours as she waited on Dean.

Finally there was a knock on the door.

She ran over to it, and flung the door open.

"Oh my god." She said, as she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in the house with her.

She led him into the living room, and held onto him as he told her everything that had happened.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N -** _This was the chapter I was completely dreading to write, because I knew I'd have to watch Swan Song, and my heart cannot take that episode._

_It's the only SPN episode I will not willingly watch._

_So yes, a fair amount of my tears went into this chapter (v_v)_

_I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm really excited to have finished Season 5 in my story!_

_And 76 chapters! I can hardly believe it._

_Thank you all so much for reading!_

**Also, I've updated the Daphne/Crowley FanFic,_'Everybody Plays the Fool' (A story about _the time they spent together), RATED M FOR A REASON. ^_^**

_XO_


	77. Chapter 77 Start of Season 6

**Chapter 77.**

_["Turn back, now it's time for to let go._

_Way down.. had to find a play to lay low.._

_Lampshade turned around into a light post._

_Walk around the corner, never saw it coming still.._

_I try to make a move, It almost stopped me from belief,_

_I don't wanna know the future,_

_But I'm like rolling thunder"_

_(Shake me down - Cage the Elephant")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_~One Year Later~_

Dean and Daphne had been living together in her Uncle's house. They hadn't had any contact with the hunting world, not even Bobby. They had their ups and downs, but being all that each other had, they had grown closer,

Dean had taken a job in construction, and Daphne had taken a few off and on jobs, but was mainly focusing on renovating and redecorating the house she had grown up in.

Walking out to her car Daphne saw their neighbor Sid jogging by.

"Hi." she said, as she waved with a smile.

He waved back and ran up to her.

"Hey, is everything okay with Dean?" He questioned looking concerned.

"As far I as I know, he just got home from work a little bit ago. Why what's going on?" She asked.

"This is going to sound nuts, but I just saw him almost shoot the Gleakman's dog." Sid told her.

"I guess he forgot to mention that." She said, shaking her head.

"If you guys need anything I'm just next door." He said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said, as she turned to head back into the house.

After looking around the house, she checked the garage and found Dean.

"Hey.." She said, looking over at him.

"Hey, Daph." He replied.

"So I just ran into Sid… Did you almost shoot a Yorkie?" She questioned.

"Technically." Dean responded.

She walked further into the garage and saw that the tarp covering the Impala was half-way off.

She took a deep breath and leaned against her Hummer.

"What's going on Dean?" She questioned.

He shook his head.

"Demons, I think.. There was sulfur in the neighbors shed." He told her.

"Okay." she said calmly.

She pulled the tarp from her Hummer, and opened the back.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her.

She stood in silence looking at all the weapons she hadn't used in a year.

"I thought you were going to look at different colors of paint for the living room today." He said.

She turned and faced him.

"The living room can wait." She said.

He stepped closer and held onto her hips, pushing his forehead against hers.

"Go, It's alright. I'm just going to do a quick sweep of everything." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He kissed her, and said "Yeah, I'm sure."

She nodded, "Alright, just be careful." She told him.

**~{-}~**

Hours later Daphne finally made it home. She walked through the door and Dean immediately hugged her. "Where the hell have you been? You should have been back over an hour ago." He said.

"Yeah, I've had a day from hell. My damn car broke down, I have no idea what happened to my cell phone… I." She stopped mid sentence as she saw Sam.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Sam?" She said, her voice shaky.

Sam smiled at her and nodded.

She ran across the room and hugged him.

"I don't understand.." She said, letting go of him.

"Neither do we." Dean said from behind her.

**~{-}~**

On the drive to Bobby's, Dean explained what he knew about the Campbell's.

Bobby opened the door, looking at them he said, "Damnit."

"It's good to see you to Bobby, It's been awhile." Dean responded.

"If you're here, something's wrong." He said, looking at the both of them.

Daphne gave him a hug as they walked into the house.

"So.." Dean said, as Sam walked up to the door.

Daphne watched Bobby's reaction, he didn't seem surprised at all.

"Sam." He said, with a slight smile, and nod in his direction.

She and Dean exchanged looked, before Dean said, "You knew? You knew Sam was alive?"

"Ya." Bobby confessed.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Oh.. A year." He answered.

"What?" Daphne said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said, showing his irritation.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby stated.

"Why?" Dean and Daphne yelled in unison.

"Because you got out, You walked away from the life and I was so damn grateful. You got no idea!" Bobby yelled at them both.

"Do you got any idea what walking away meant for us?" Dean asked Bobby, before looking up Daphne.

"Ya. You got a life with each other, and not getting your guts ripped out at age thirty, that's what it meant." Bobby yelled back.

"We stayed out of the life, because you asked me to." Dean said angrily, pointing at his brother.

"Good." Said Bobby.

"Good? Good for who?" yelled Daphne who had been rather quiet.

Everyone's eyes went to her.

"We tried everything to bring you back Sam… For the first three months I don't think we even slept. We collected thousands of books and articles trying to find some shred of advice on how to break you out of the cage!" Her voice echoed in the room.

"You both promised me you'd leave it alone." Sam said.

"Of course we didn't leave it alone. Sue me!" Dean yelled, he was outraged that they had kept Sam's being alive from him.

"A damn year, you couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean said, his voice quieter as tears stung his eyes.

"Look, I get it wasn't easy.. But that's life, and it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean." Bobby told him.

Dean left the room, Daphne looked at Sam and then to Bobby before following after him.

Sitting down on the couch beside Dean, she looked at him.

"You alright?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really, Daph." He responded.

Looking around the room, and then back at him she scooted closer, taking his hand in hers, she looked at him as he turned and faced her.

"I can't believe they did that to me, that they did that to us." He told her, still shaking his head.

Leaning in she kissed him softly on the lips before laying her head on his shoulder. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better.

After sitting a while in silence, Dean kissed her on the top of her head. Taking a deep breath, she said, "We've gotta kill the djinn."

**~{-}~**

Walking into the warehouse Daphne looked at the group of hunters in front of her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something made her uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if it was that hunters aren't normally in packs, that this was Dean's family who hadn't bothered to contact him in a year, or if it was the ice cold stare that the older man, she assumed was Samuel, was giving her.

Trying to ignore him, she did her best to show a friendly smile to everyone who was looking at her.

Dean nodded at his family, and sliding an arm around her waist he told them, "Guys, this is…"

Samuel interrupted him, "Daphne… Ya, I figured." His voice like stone, as he looked at her with a disapproving nod.

"And you must be Samuel." She remarked, standing her ground but was surprised at the attitude in her voice.

Looking back and forth between them with a confused look on his face, Dean asked, "What's the plan?"

**~{-}~**

They headed back to Daphne and Dean's house. She wasn't really comfortable having any of them there, but they were Dean's family, she vowed to her self to try and play nicely.

She stood in the middle of her living room, arms crossed in front of her chest as they started picking up pictures, going through closets, and being obnoxious.

"Give me that!" She snapped at Mark as he picked up a picture of her and Dean.

"Do me a favor, and don't touch that." Dean said, as he went to pick up another picture.

"Golf..? Really?" Sam asked, as he pulled a club from the closet under the stairs.

"It's a sport!" Dean said, trying to defend his new life to them.

Dean went into the kitchen, and Daphne stayed in the living room helping the others set stuff up, and making sure they kept their hands off of things that were important to her.

After a while, she headed towards the kitchen, catching the last of Dean's conversation with his grandfather. She heard Samuel say, "What I'm sayin is that we're your blood. And were out there dyin, trying to get in front of whatever this is, Maybe not the best time for golf."

Dean looked up at her, she gave him a half smile as she walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. As he walked past her to head outside, he gave her a quick kiss.

Once Dean was out of earshot, she looked at Samuel. "What's your problem?" She asked.

He shook his head and started to leave the kitchen, when she stepped in his way.

"I asked you what your damn deal with me is." She said, her voice strong.

His lip seemed to curl up with disgust as he looked at her, "Your not good enough for him. You don't deserve my grandson." His tone was strong.

"Excuse me?" She asked, surprised at his words.

"You're a MacKeena, Daphne. I may have been gone for a few years, but I was dealing with those evil bastards back then to. I never thought any of my blood would get mixed up with them." He said.

After a pause, she took a deep breath trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Taking a step closer to him, and her narrowed eyes locked on him. Rage burned in her heart as she spoke, "The only reason you are still breathing right now is because you are related to Dean. But let's get a few things straight Samuel, I am a Tayler, and incase you didn't hear, the MacKeena's are an endangered race.. Thanks to me.."

"Don't think for a second that you're fooling anyone. I know about you, the despicable things you've done. I don't know how Dean can even stand to look at you." He said.

His words cut her like a knife, but she didn't show any emotion as she spoke, "I don't care what you think about me. We've all got our dirty little secrets, Dean knows mine and he loves me regardless. You have absolutely no right to say anything to me, you might be blood.. But he and I are family and if it came down to it, he'd choose me over you, so I think you need rethink your angle here."

"Everything ok in here?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

Mustering a smile, she looked at him and said, "Yeah, just properly introducing myself to your grandfather."

**~{-}~**

Walking through the house with Sam and Dean after the djinn had attacked. Daphne looked at the broken furniture, she picked up some things that had been knocked off of shelves, and put them back in their places.

"Samuel and the cousins?" Dean asked, thinking it was strange they took off so quickly after the fight.

"Dunno, they left in a hurry, meeting them back at their place. You guys coming with me?" Sam asked them.

Daphne took a deep breath as Dean answered, "No."

Sam sighed and said, "Look, I know I practically shoved you guys into this, I'm just saying that I really wanted that for you. When I told you to go I thought you could have it, but now I'm not so sure." He said.

Daphne stared at him blankly for a second, she couldn't believe what Sam was saying to them. She stood silently to the side, watching them talk, and noticing how different Sam was acting. Even though she knew Hell would change him, there was just something off about him.

Dean came back inside from walking Sam out, and Daphne looked up at him.

"Why'd you tell him no? We could have went with them, I didn't care." She stated, knowing that now the monsters knew where they were, they'd be hunting everyday to.

"I don't trust them Daph, and Sammy… there's something different about him.." Dean said, not able to shake the look in his brothers eyes when he'd turned down the keys to the Impala.

Sitting down at the kitchen table together she looked at him, her lips pursed together.

"Dean.. We need to figure out what we're going to do here.. I mean were back on their radar now, living here we're like sitting ducks…" She told him, afraid to admit she'd missed hunting the past year.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_Thank you for reading! Please, leave me a review and let me know what you thinkg ^_^_

_Who else is already dying for the new season of Supernatural? *raises hand* _

_I also want season 6 on DVD, I haven't heared a release date yet.. does anyone know when it comes out in the U.S?_

_For anyone who doesn't know, I have 2 other Daphne FanFics.. **'Summer Lovin'** is a Dean/Daphne FanFic about when they first met and fell in love, (I'm not gonna lie, updates have been awful on it, but I am almost done with Chapter 8.. so there is an update in the very immediate future!)_

_And then there is my Crowley/Daphne FanFic **'Everybody Plays the** **Fool'** (Rated M, for a very good reason) Detailing the year they spent together after Dean broke her heart, I've been pumping chapters out like crazy for this one! I'm in a bit of a Crowley obsession at the moment.. ^_^ _

**_XO_**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78.**

_["I have no space.. No room to move around,_

_And this box is getting smaller… I'm trying to get out_

_How did I get so far from where I was?_

_When did I decide to lose my way?_

_Who have I become?_

_I've got a new low.. All 52 cards in a row._

_I see now that I won't let go, no I won't let go…"_

_(New Low - Middle Class Rut")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

After a heartfelt conversation, Dean and Daphne decided they needed to get back out on the road, and pick up hunting again. She knew it was going to take some time to adjust, especially with the Campbell's around now.

Walking out of the fast food place, Dean called Sam to let him know they were heading towards the Campbell base.

She looked over at him, as Dean said, "What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"

He sat their food bag down on top of the Impala and gave her a confused look, as he listened to his brother on the other end of the line.

Dean told her what Sam had said, she took her food from the bag and got into her Hummer.

Smiling as she started the engine, as much as she loved living with Dean the past year, a part of her had been itching to get back out on the road.

With rock music playing, and the windows down she pulled out of the parking space behind Dean.

**-{-}-**

Sitting in the hotel room with Sam and Dean, Daphne held up the glass jar with the bugs they had taken from the dead officers house.

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean stated, looking through some papers in his hand.

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues." Sam responded, looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, but these guys ate their way out of a cops melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." Said Dean, taking the jar from her and looking at the locust.

Sam shared what he had found out about Christopher Birch, the name given to them by the late officer. Sam pointed out that maybe the angels did have it out for the dirty cops.

Opening a beer, Dean said, "Yeah, Maybe. We should call Cas."

"Your kidding right? Dean, I tried.. It was the first, and second, and third thing I did, as soon as I got topside. The son of a bitch won't answer the phone" Sam said, rubbing his head with irritation.

Sitting down on the foot of the bed Dean said, "Well, Let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel, to get his feathery ass down here."

Daphne laughed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot." Sam stated.

"Stay positive." Daphne told Sam.

"Oh I am positive." Sam responded.

"Come on Cas, don't be a dick! We've got ourselves a plague like situation down here, do ya copy?" Dean asked, opening his squinted eyes.

Satisfied at Dean's failed attempt, Sam turned in his seat to face him as he spoke, "Like I said, the son of a bitch doesn't answer."

Daphne looked over to see the angel standing a few feet away.

Dean looked at their old friend, and then back to his brother.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sam asked in response to his brothers face.

"Cas." Daphne said, smiling at him. She hadn't seen him in over a year.

"Hello." Castiel said to everyone.

Sam turned in his seat and glared at the angel.

Confused Castiel said, "Uhh. That is still the term..?"

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once and now it's "hello." Sam said in a mocking tone.

"Yes." Castiel said, walking towards the center of the room.

"Why? You like him better or something?" Sam asked, clearly angry.

Turning to face Sam, Castiel said, "Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

Dean shook his head.

"I wasn't going to mention it.." Castiel said.

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is he went to Hell for us. I mean he really took one for the team, you remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five freaking minutes to give him an answer?" Dean asked, his voice raised slightly, as he rose to his feet.

"If I had any answers, I might have responded but I don't know Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage, or why." Castiel said.

After more words were exchanged between them Cas told them he was there because of the case they were working.

"They were committed with one of our weapons, there's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the staff of Moses." Castiel said, laying some papers back down on the table.

Silence filled the room, as everyone exchanged looks.

"THE staff?" Sam questioned.

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Castiel said, now looking at the glass jar containing the bugs.

"Ya, that woulda made the papers." Dean chimed in.

"I thought the staff, turned a river into blood… not one dude." Sam said.

Daphne nodded in agreement.

After a thoughtful silence, Castiel looked up a them, "The weapon isn't being used to full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect."

The angel then explained to them, that before the apocalypse, heaven was corrupt, but was stable. The most powerful weapons were safely contained, and that in the aftermath of the chaos, several weapons were stolen.

"I need your help." Castiel told them.

Sighing, Sam said "That's rich. Really."

Throwing the jar to Sam, Castiel's voice raised as he told Sam and Dean that they didn't want the weapon down on earth, only more people were going to die.

Sam shook his head and took a step towards Castiel, Daphne reached over putting her hand on Sam's chest, and looked up at the angel.

"Okay." She stated.

After explaining to them they only lead they had, Castiel zapped them all to the slain boy's house, to confront his father.

"Cas, a little warning next time." Dean said, almost losing his balance.

"How'd you get in here?" The boys father yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Mr. Birch, settle down. Federal agents." Sam said, holding up a fake I.D.

"But you can't just walk in here." The man answered.

Ignoring his statement, Sam said, "Quite a collection you've got there." Nodding to newspaper clippings about the three dead officers.

A few minutes later, a young boy came into the room, pointing a sawed-off piece of the staff at them.

After knocking Mr. Birch out, Cas appeared behind the boy and took the staff from him.

"Where did you get this thing?" Dean asked the young boy.

"Please don't kill my dad, it was me. I did it." The boy said, fearfully backing away from them.

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" Asked Dean.

"Aaron Birch." The boy responded.

"Alright, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" Dean asked, nodding his head at the weapon.

"You won't believe me." Said Aaron.

"Give us a shot." Daphne said, trying her best to sound comforting.

Looking at her, Aaron said "Tt was an angel."

Daphne nodded, and then looked over at Castiel.

"Those liars, they killed my brother and nothing even happened to them. It's not fair, so I prayed to God every night to punish them, God didn't answer. But he did." Aaron said, referring to the angel who had given him the staff of Moses.

"Did he give you his name?" Daphne asked the frightened kid.

"No, he just said I could have justice, but that I was going to have to take it myself. He gave me the stick." Said Aaron.

"He just gave it to you?" Questioned Dean.

"There's no way, He didn't just give it to you, did he?" Daphne asked, taking a step towards him.

"I bought it." The boy finally confessed.

"What did the angel want for it?" Questioned Dean.

"My soul." The boy told them.

After knocking Aaron out, and transporting them all to the hotel room, Castiel told them he had to get the mark from the boys soul to see what angel made the deal with him. He then told them it would be very painful for the boy.

Taking a step towards them, Dean said, "Cas he's just a kid."

Daphne and Sam were quiet.

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked.

"Physically minimal." Castiel told them.

"Oh, then by all means stick your arm right in there." Dean said, angrily.

Taking a few steps forward, Daphne held onto Deans arm.

He looked at her, her blue eyes somber as she said, "We have to do it Dean.."

"If I get the name I can work a ritual to track the angel back." Castiel told them, rolling up his sleeve.

"And I'm all for that, but there's got to be another way." Dean said.

"There is no other way." Castiel told him.

"You're going to torture a kid?" Dean questioned

Daphne squeezed onto his arm reassuringly.

"I can't care about that Dean, I don't have the luxury." Castiel pointed out, turning towards the bed.

They watched as Castiel pushed his hand into Aaron's chest, the boy screamed out in pain.

Dean started towards the bed, but Daphne wrapped her arms around his waist.

As much as she hated the scene in front of her, she knew if they didn't find out who the angel was, and stop him now.. A lot more people would suffer.

She looked up at him, her eye's pleading for him to let Cas do what he had to.

Dean angrily shook his head, but stayed still as Cas finished up.

"He'll rest now." Castiel said as he pulled his sleeves back down.

**-{-}-**

Daphne slid into the bed beside Dean, pulling the blankets over her as she turned and faced away from him.

They had gotten Balthazar to give Aarons soul back, it should have felt like a victory.

However, the events of the day had forced her to think about something she had pushed out of her head for over a year. The fact that Crowley still had the lease on her soul. She hadn't seen or talked to the demon since the night she sent him away from her Uncle's house.

Dean was snoring softly, as he rolled over in the bed, one of his arms extended across her side, and his steady breathing warmed the back of her neck.

She leaned back against his sleeping body, and thought to herself how much it would hurt him if he ever found out about the deal.

Burying her face in the pillow, she tried unsuccessfully to push the thoughts from her head again. That night her sleep was filled with nightmares.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_Thank you for reading! I know i already gave a few of you a heads up.. but this season in my story is going to have some twists and turns ^_^_

_So.. Is everyone else dying for Season 7? I can't wait!_

_'Summer Lovin' has officaly been updated! _

_I'll be updating 'Everybody Plays the Fool' a little later tonight!_

_Busy, Busy, Busy_

**_XO_**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79.**

_["Hello, are you still chasing the memories in shadows?_

_Some stay young, some grow old…_

_Come alive, there are thoughts unclear._

_You can never hide._

_Even in madness, I know you still believe._

_Paint me on canvas so I become.. What you could never be._

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire,_

_Wear my soul and call me a liar._

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire._

_I dare you to tell me."_

_(I Dare You - Shinedown")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Dean sighed, and closed the top on his laptop, rubbing his eyes. Walking over to him, Daphne sat crossways on his lap.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she asked, "What's wrong?"

Holding onto her waist, he rested his head against her shoulder, and said, "It's Sam, Daph. It's like he's not even my brother.."

She nodded, and bit her lip. Not sure what to say, but she knew he was right.

They way Sam had been acting, made her extremely uncomfortable, it was like he didn't care about anyone or anything.

Their eyes met, just before he pressed his lips against hers. Letting his tongue gently slide between her parted lips, she moaned softly in his mouth.

Sam briskly walked into the room, "Guys, I think we've got something… Whoa. Uhh, sorry." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head, as he interrupted the sensual moment between them.

Daphne looked at Dean one more time, before she stood and walked to another chair, sitting down she asked, "A case already? Where?"

"Kenosha, Wisconsin." Sam replied.

**-{-}-**

Daphne leaned against the side of the Impala as Dean loaded his last bag in the backseat, Sam was still in the hotel.

"So flying all the way to Scotland?" She said, raising her eyebrows knowing Dean's fear of flying.

Shaking his head, Dean said "I knew Crowley wasn't going to follow through."

Dean noticed the look change in her eyes, right before she directed her sight away from his face.

"What?" Dean asked.

Taking a deep breath she looked up, "Dean, I'm so sorry." she said, choking back tears.

Holding onto the sides of her face, looking at her concerned he said, "What are you talking about? Sorry for what?"

Looking into his green eyes, and knowing what she was about to tell him was going to break his heart, she bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood.

A tear spilled from the far corner of her right eye.

Looking even more worried, Dean wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Daph, what's got you so upset?" He asked.

Her voice cracked as she started to speak, "Last year.."

"Alright, got the last of it packed. Let's go, Dean." Sam said, heading towards the car. Glancing at them as he threw his bag into the backseat.

Daphne looked away from Dean's face, losing her nerve.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Sam, give us a moment would you?" He snapped at his younger brother.

"Plane leaves in.." He started to say but Dean cut him off, "I said give me a damn minute."

"No, Dean it's alright. Sam's right, you need to get going.." She said, her voice still cracking a little.

"Daph.." Dean said.

"It's not important." She said, trying to sound sure of herself, but her voice cracked again.

"Look, whatever this is.. Just tell me." Dean said.

Managing a weak smile, she shook her head.

"It can wait, Bobby needs us." She said.

"Daphne." Dean said, his voice more serious than before.

"Dean, really. We'll talk as soon as you get back." She said.

Not wanting to leave but knowing he had a flight to make, he sighed defeated.

"I promise." She said, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you to." She responded before she kissed him goodbye, and watched Dean and Sam head to the airport.

**-{-}-**

Daphne stood back watching as Bobby summoned Crowley.

Her heart raced inside her chest, she hadn't wanted to see him again. It was so much easier to pretend he didn't own her soul when she didn't have to face the demon.

"Well, you look like hammered crap." Bobby stated, as Crowley appeared in the room.

"And you're a vision, as always." Crowley responded.

Looking up he saw the devils trap. "Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold them." Crowley said.

Daphne walked across the room, and stood beside Bobby.

"Hello love, it's been to long." He said, smirking at her.

"Not long enough." She said, her expression stone cold.

"Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey you're the big kahuna downstairs." Bobby said.

"I see you've been reading the trades." Crowley responded, pulling a glass and a flask from his pockets.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bobby asked, mockingly.

"Mate, you have no idea." Crowley answered, pouring scotch into the glass.

"I thought, when I got the corner office that it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies, but if I'm being honest.. It's been.. Hell." Crowley said, drinking the shot.

"Isn't that the point?" Daphne asked.

"You know what the problem with demons is?" Crowley asked.

"Their demons?" Responded Bobby.

"Evil, lying prats.. The whole of them… and stupid. I tried to show them a new way, a better way and what do I get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole spike everything with black eyes plan wasn't half bad. Hmm, feels good to get that off my chest, we should make this a thing." He added in.

"Do I look like Dr. Phill to you?" Bobby asked.

Daphne looked over at Bobby, smiling and stifled a laugh as Crowley said, "A little."

Taking a breath, Crowley said, "Anywhoo, obviously this wasn't a social call, so on with it."

"I want.." Bobby started to say before Crowley cut him off.

Poking fun at Bobby, Crowley played out a conversation between them.

"Bottom line, you get bubkis, are we done?" asked the demon.

"Just getting started." Bobby responded.

Daphne watched as Crowley acted emotional to see his son before he said, "Problem is, I loathe the little bastard. You wanna torture him, just let me pull up a chair, and I'll watch. Hell, burn his bones send him down to me, and we'll have a family reunion, isn't that right son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time."

"He's not a chip, Crowley. We used him to get dirt on you." Daphne said, her voice had a jolt of attitude, knowing they had the demon right where they wanted him.

"And since, Gavin hates you.. Maybe even more than you hate him. He was more than happy to squawk." Bobby added in.

Crowley's expression changed as he looked over at the ghost of his son, "What did you tell them son?"

"Everything." Gavin said, before he flickered and left the room.

"We know it all now, Fergus, you may be king of the dirt bags here.. But in life you were nothing but a two bit tailor who sold his soul for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby said moving closer to the circle.

"Just trying to hit double digits." Crowley retorted.

"To bad it couldn't have carried over." Daphne said, smirking at him.

"Really love? I don't remember you ever complaining.. Quiet the opposite you couldn't get enough." He said, his eyes slightly narrowed at her.

She held her stance, and shook her head.

"So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain, and?" Crowley asked.

"And so now I know where you're planted." Bobby said before he tossed the portable phone to Crowley.

Confused, Crowley lifted the phone to his ear.

"Dean, It's been a long time. We should get together." Crowley said.

Daphne listened to the one sided conversation, watching Crowley's face.

"This is ridiculous, the whole burning bones thing.. It's a myth." Crowley said, but his voice showed otherwise.

"I know an employee of your's that would disagree." Bobby stated.

"That's where she got to." Crowley thought out loud.

"Demons, you think your something special, but your just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits but at the end of the day your nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames. Your bones, for my soul." Bobby said, eyes narrowed.

"Going once… going twice.." Bobby counted down.

"Bollix!" Crowley exclaimed angrily as he tossed the phone to the side.

Daphne watched as Crowley burnt the contract on Bobby's soul.

After he was done, they let him out of the devils trap, just before leaving Crowley turned to her and said, "You know love, I'm rather surprised you didn't try and bargain for your soul to."

Disappearing in front of her eyes, she stood in silence, hoping that Dean had already disconnected the phone call.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Bobby asked, walking over to her.

She turned and looked at him, "I don't know.. Trying to stir things up." She said, knowing he could see right through her statement.

"Daphne." Bobby said.

Lowering her head, she said, "Alright, I admit it… Crowley owns my soul."

"What in the hell did you make a deal for?" Bobby yelled.

Looking up at him she said, "Think about it.. What's the one thing so important to me I wouldn't think twice about sacrificing myself for."

Shaking his head Bobby replied, "Dean."

Daphne nodded.

"When?" He asked.

"When Dean was going to say yes to Michael, I had a lock put on him, I couldn't let him do it Bobby." She told him.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed.

Looking back down at the floor, she sighed.

"So, we've got nine years.." Bobby started to say, but stopped when he saw her shaking her head.

"We don't have nine years, do we?" Bobby asked.

"More like four.. And the meters running." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Why didn't you speak up? We could have gotten yours back from him to." Bobby pointed out.

"No, he wouldn't have done it.. I didn't just sell my soul, I chained my self to him forever.. Meaning that if we killed him, wherever demons go when they die.. In less than five, I'd be joining him there. If we had even brought my contract up, he wouldn't have given your soul back." She said, dreading having to tell Dean.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- _Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I really hope you'll take the time to leave me a review ^_^_**

**_Uh oh.. Crowley couldn't keep his mouth shut about the enchainment!_**

**_XO_**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter** **80.**

_["There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain._

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? _

_And will you never try to reach me?It is I that wanted space.._

_Hate me today…Hate me tomorrow….Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you…_

_Hate me in ways.. Yeah ways hard to swallow._

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."_

_(Hate Me - Blue October")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Sitting in Bobby's kitchen, Daphne tapped her foot nervously. Dreading the sound of the door opening, she knew Dean would be there any minute.

Bobby sat a glass of whiskey down on the wooden table in front of her.

Reaching a shaky hand out she pushed it away from her, "No thanks." She said.

Eyeing her for a minute, he picked it back up and drank it.

"We're going to find you a way outta this." Bobby told her.

"I'm not so sure.." She answered.

After placing a hand on her shoulder, Bobby walked out of the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Around forty minutes later, her heart stopped as she heard the door open.

"She's in the kitchen." Bobby's voice said from the other room.

Daphne looked up at the door, she debated leaving, but she knew she needed to stay and explain everything to Dean.

Hearing footsteps coming into the kitchen, she looked up.

She could tell by the look on Dean's face, he was still on the phone when Crowley brought her deal up.

Sitting down beside her, he looked at her, his green eyes tired and cloudy.

"Tell me it's not true, Daph. Please tell me you didn't make a deal." He said, his voice pleading with her.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him, "I'm so sorry." Was all she managed to say.

"Son of a bitch." He said, lowering his head and staring at the table.

He looked back up, his eyes moist.

"Why?" He asked.

The look on his face hit her straight in the chest.

"That doesn't really matter." She said.

"It does to me. What in the hell was so important that you'd do that?" He asked.

Biting down on the inside of her lip, she avoided his face.

"Daphne." Dean said raising his voice.

"I don't want to tell you." She said honestly.

"To damn bad." He said, looking at her, his expression a mixture of anger and sadness.

She still didn't answer him.

"You owe me that, Daph. At the very least you owe me an explanation." He stated.

"You." She said, not able to contain the tears stinging her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Dean.. I'm so sorry. It was when you left, hell bent on saying yes to Michael. I couldn't let you do it… I couldn't have lived with myself if I had let you." She said.

His eyes grew wetter listing to her reasoning.

"I called Crowley, and I begged him to put a lock on you.. Even if you had said yes to Michael, it wouldn't have worked." She admitted.

He sat there, starring a hole in the middle of the table.

She reached her hand out, and grabbed his hand. For a second he didn't move, she thought he was going to pull his hand away, but he turned his hand over and held onto hers.

"How long do we have to figure out an exit strategy?" He asked her, his voice a little hoarse from his being choked up.

"A little less than four years.." She said, her body shook from crying.

He squeezed her hand as he looked at her, as much as he tried to hide it she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I know you're mad.. I'm so sorry. I kept waiting for the right time to tell you.. But there's never really a right time to say anything like that.." She admitted

"We're going to find you a way out of this." He said.

"I don't know Dean.. I've been researching it.. If it was just a deal for my soul I could have found a back door… but.." She stopped.

"But what?" He asked.

"He wouldn't make a normal deal. The only way he'd do it was if I chained my soul to him…for eternity." She said, closing her eyes. She couldn't look at him.

He breathed out a heavy, ragged breath.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"Soul mates Daph, Our heavens were connected.. No matter how it ended with Michael we would have been together, still had each other." He said, tears now staining his cheeks to.

Her heart shattered hearing him say that to her, it seemed simple, but at the time she wasn't thinking clearly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked her, she had never heard his voice sound so weak.

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know, Dean… I really don't know." She could barely even form the words, as the lump swelled in the back of her throat.

**-{-}-**

_~A few days later~_

Daphne separated from Sam and Dean in the bar, they were looking for vampires who were using the internet, and the recent vampire obsession to get teen girls.

She had picked a dark table in the corner and was watching for anything suspicious. Her eyes stopped on a couple quickly heading towards the exit. Standing up to follow she looked for Sam or Dean, but didn't see either one of them in the crowded bar.

Following them down the back steps, she watched as the boy led the girl into a building across the street.

Staying a safe distance back, she entered the building behind them. Once inside, she realized she just walked into a group of vampires.

Turning to leave one jumped in front of her. A fight broke out and she managed to kill nine of the twelve vampires, but she wasn't strong enough to take them and the other three grabbed her.

"This one's pretty." One said, as he leaned in and breathed deeply against her neck.

In response her body shook with fear.

"You know the rules, rip the hunters limb for limb." Said another.

"Look at her, she could draw plenty of new recruits in." The first one argued.

"Stop." Said the third, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back exposing her neck.

His nose touched her neck, as he inhaled deeply. "She smells different." He pointed out.

She struggled against their hold as he ran his lips then his tongue across the exposed skin.

Making a disgusted noise, she fought against their hold on her.

"No, we need to take her back, Boris will want to see her." Said the one who finally removed his mouth from her neck.

Her arms bound with rope behind her back, she was dragged into a nest of vampires, but it wasn't like any nest that she had seen before. This was the biggest one yet and there were cages, she looked around horrified not sure what was coming next.

She was pulled out into the middle of the room with the cages, she saw a computer and figured they must be responsible for the internet vampire meet ups.

Whenever she passed a vampire, they turned and sniffed in her direction. She guessed it was because her blood was different from normal human blood, due to the high amounts of demon and angel blood given to her as an infant.

A man walked up to her, his hair was a shoulder length curly mess, his over all appearance wasn't well kept at all. The other vampires she had passed all looked like they belonged on television instead of dark alleys.

She swallowed hard as he walked around her, looking her up and down.

"You're the one who killed nine vampires, by yourself?" He asked, grabbing a hand full of her hair and tangled it in his hand as he smelled it.

"Where's your partners, sweetheart?" He asked her still breathing her scent in.

"I work alone." She lied, hoping that Dean and Sam had gotten away from the bar okay.

"Normally, we rip hunters to shreds, but there is something different about you." He leaned in, his mouth inches away from her neck as he continued to speak. "What are we going to do with you?"

Her screams rang out through the building, as his razor sharp teeth dug into the skin on her exposed shoulder. Feeling the blood trickle down the inside of the sleeve of her jacket, she started to get weak.

Finally he pulled back, her blood all over his mouth and his teeth stained red.

"I've never tasted anyone so delicious and I've been around for centuries." He said.

She swallowed hard, as a few tears ran down her cheeks, from the pain still shooting through her arm.

"Lock her up for now, we'll figure out how to deal with her later." He instructed the ones that had a hold of her, their teeth now exposed at the sight of her blood.

They threw her into a cage, and locked the door. She diligently twisted her wrists until she got one free then freed the other as she pulled her jacket off, wrapping it around her arm. She winced as she applied pressure to the bite mark, still heavily bleeding.

Her breathing labored, as she tried to think of a way out, but her head was pounding.

She laid down on the cold cement floor, and tried to calm down to slow the bleeding.

"Thank goodness, I though the hunter chopped your pretty head." She heard the one they called Boris say.

"No, I got away." She heard Dean's voice say.

Quickly she sat up and went to the door on her cell.

Her heart raced at the sight before her, it was obvious Dean had been turned.

She watched him as he started to breath deeper, holding the breath in his lungs as if he were savoring the smell of food.

"Sorry, what's a hunter?" Dean asked.

"You'll see if he finds us. You'll see him inside out." The vampire told him.

Dean's head turned her way, she stared at him horrified through the metal bars.

She watched his eyes, go straight to the blood still running down her arm.

"Smells amazing, doesn't she?" Questioned Boris.

Dean swallowed hard, it took everything he had to resist the temptation of her blood.

"She's a hunter.. But I don't know if I should tear her apart, or keep feeding from her." He said as he slapped Dean on the arm and laughed.

Dean could hear the sound of her increased heart rate, pounding in his head.

He asked, Boris questions, trying to find out how the nest was working, but his eyes and nose kept drifting back in her direction.

She recoiled farther back into the cell, her body shook in terror at what she had just seen. Dean was a vampire, and she was locked in a cage waiting until they drained the last drop of blood from her.

Sitting back down on the cold floor, she put her head on her knees, tears stung her eyes at the thought of what he had become.

Hearing bodies dropping to floor, Daphne looked around the see the vampires passing out.

She went back to the door and looked at Dean, his eyes met hers before he also fell to the ground.

"Dean!" She yelled shaking the metal rails, trying to get out and over to him.

Moments after they collapsed, the vampires started to rise and chase after Dean.

Franticly she looked around trying to come up with a plan, but it was useless. They'd taken her weapons and even if she did get free, Dean was still a vampire.

She went to work trying pull a nail from the wall in the cell next to her, her arm felt like it was going to snap off.

Finally getting the nail free she went back to the door, to see Dean facing Boris. All the other vampires lay slain around them.

Reaching her arms through the front of the cage, she tried to pick the lock.

After a slight struggle, Dean beheaded Boris, and sat down. His foot on the vampires head.

She felt the lock start to click.

"Daphne, Stay in there." Dean yelled, not turning to face her.

"But, Dean.." She tried to protest.

"Samuel's got a cure, if I don't feed… but if you come out of that cage.." He shook his head, appalled at himself for wanting to drink her blood, but it was the best thing he had ever smelt, and the scent was so intoxicating.

**-{-}-**

Back at the hotel, Daphne watched Dean, her face twisted with panic as he drank the cure, and started violently vomiting.

She started to go towards him, when Samuel grabbed her, "No. Either it's working or he's dying… but your still bleeding and if he feeds from you, it won't work." He said. Samuel kept a tight hold on her until, they were sure the cure had worked.

Running across the room and dropping to the floor beside him, she grabbed him and kissed his face, she was completely relieved he was going to be alright. Now unaffected by the scent of her blood, he held her close still mad at himself for wanting to harm her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N **- Thank you for reading ^_^ If your liking this story, I'd love to hear from you! What is everyone thinking of my take on the sixth season so far?_

_**XO**_

**-{-}-**

_I'm also hoping to update, Summer Lovin and Everybody Plays the Fool, by the end of this week. I've just been on a writing frenzy for this story lately ^_^_


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter** **81.**

A/N - Sorry for the repeat update. Needed to fix some errors, and my replace chapter option isn't working. 6-17-11

_["One more kiss could be the best thing..Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting..And your not something I deserve._

_In my head there's only you now, This world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe..And this seems real to me._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand, And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go.."_

_(Let me go - 3 doors down")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne looked over at Dean as Sam started to wake up. Castiel leaned down and looked at Sam's face.

"Your right, he looks terrible. You did this?" Cas asked Dean.

"Cas?" Sam asked, surprised.

Castiel asked them several questions about Sam's recent behavior.

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel asked him.

"I don't ." He replied.

"Not at all?" Daphne asked, thinking in her head that since they rejoined with Sam, she hadn't seen him sleep.

"Not since I got back." He answered

"And it never occurred to you there might be something off about that?" Dean yelled as his brother.

"Of course it did, Dean. I just never told you." Sam answered.

Castiel looked up at Dean, from the look on his face Dean asked, "What?"

Turning his attention back to Sam, who was still tied to the chair the angel asked, "Sam.. What are you feeling now?"

"Well, I feel like my nose is broken." Sam said.

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" Castiel asked.

"I.. don't know.' Sam answered honestly.

Castiel took his belt off and placed it in Sam's mouth, "This will be unpleasant, bite down on this."

Sam's eyes widened.

"If there's somewhere soothing, you should go there… in your mind." Castiel said, rolling his sleeve up.

Sam yelled in pain, as his teeth dug into the leather belt. Castiel had pushed his hand into Sam's chest, just like he had done to the child.

Daphne turned her head away, as Sam thrashed around in the chair, and kept yelling in pain.

After Castiel had finished, Dean asked "Did you find anything?"

"No." He replied.

"So.. Is that good news?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid not, physically he's perfectly healthy.. It's his soul, it's gone." The angel told them.

"What?" Daphne remarked, looking back at Sam, his breathing still labored from the pain.

They found out that Sam's soul was still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer.

"So is he even still Sam?" Asked Dean.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question." He responded.

Castiel explained to Dean why he couldn't simply pull Sam's soul out of the cage.

**-{-}-**

At the Campbell compound Daphne went with Sam and Dean to talk to Samuel.

Walking into his office, he quickly hid something in the desk drawer.

"Come in." He said, sarcastically.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Dean stated.

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean asked.

"We've been over this." Samuel responded.

"Well, recap it for our wingman." Dean said, as Castiel appeared in the room.

Daphne listened to him tell them again what happened the day he came back.

Her eyes wandered to a crystal class sitting on the opposite side of the desk as Samuel, as if someone had been talking to him, having a drink.

As everyone was talking and distracted, she picked up the glass, and smelled the amber colored liquid, her nose instantly curled at the familiar smell of the liquor.

Shaking her head, she silently sat the glass back down as Castiel left.

Her eye's narrowed as Samuel spoke, she knew exactly who he was working for.

**-{-}-**

"I don't trust him, dudes hiding something." Dean said, as they walked out of the building.

Walking silently behind the brothers, her thoughts twisted in her head. She knew something was off about Samuel, but she didn't peg him for working for a demon.

As they packed up to head out after the alpha vampire, Daphne pulled Dean to the side.

"Dean, I can't go with you guys." She said, her eyebrows knotted.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"It's nothing.. I've got a few things I need to take care of." She said.

Engines roared to life as they were getting ready to leave.

Sighing Dean said, "Right now?"

"I'm sorry." She said, before she leaned in and kissed him, pushing her body softly against his.

Pulling back she said, "Please be careful, Dean. I know something is off with Samuel, but I kind of think it might be worse than we thought."

"Okay." Dean said, looking at her slightly confused.

She turned towards her Hummer, and then back towards him.

Resting her hand in the middle of his chest, she looked him in the eyes. "Seriously, Don't let your guard down around him." She added, before getting into her hummer and driving back to the hotel room.

Standing on chairs and tables, she drew a devils trap on the ceiling of the room.

It was Craig in the glass in Samuels office, no doubt in her mind about it, and she's only met one person who drank it, Crowley. She wasn't sure how, or why but somehow Samuel and Crowley were working together, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

After finishing the devils trap, she moved the furniture back to their places.

Looking at her phone as it called the demon, she sighed and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Where are you? We need to talk?" She said, when he answered the phone.

An arm wrapped snuggly around her waist, and she looked up, she wasn't in the hotel room anymore she was in an office, though she didn't know where.

Moving out of the grip and turning around she faced Crowley.

He smiled looking her up and down.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, looking around.

"Frankly, I'm getting sick of getting summoned to devil traps." He told her.

She sighed, and looked around the office. It was typical Crowley, everything was expensive, and laveshly decorated.

"What's going on with you and Samuel?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Uhh.. Just what I asked, I know you have to be working together." She said, stepping back to put some distance between them.

"Is that really what you wanted to talk about?" He asked, stepping even closer to her.

"Yes, just tell me what's going on." She said, getting irritated. Stepping back farther, she backed into his desk losing her balance.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, catching her before she fell.

"What are you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and starting to push him away, but before she could he leaned her back on his desk, and pressed his lips hard against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

There was a moment of shock, before she gained her bearings enough to shove him back off of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The last time I saw you, I seem to recall you being able to control yourself.. You know, not trying to shove your tongue down my throat!" She yelled at him, as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Don't act like you didn't want that." He told her, cocking his head to the side.

"Crowley!" She yelled with a rage seared voice.

He laughed a little, and looked at her.

"Really Daphne, I think with as many times as I've saved your life, I deserve to be in it, and not just when Dean upsets you and you need someone to cry to." He said.

Shaking her head angrily, she started towards the door of the office.

He got in front of her, "Alright, I'm sorry." He said, smirking at her.

"You lying son of a bitch, your not the least bit sorry, I needed to talk to you about something, and if this" She paused motioning her hand back and forth between the two of them, "Is all you can think about right now, then forget it." She said.

"Your right, I'm not sorry." He paused, looking at her.

"But I needed to talk to you also." He said.

"Me first," She said, her voice almost in a growl.

"The stage is your's love." He told her.

"How do you know Samuel?" She asked.

"Business partnership." He responded.

"For what?" she asked.

"Purgatory." He stated.

Her face contorted at the statement.

"Why do you want Purgatory?" She asked.

"It's a vast, hell adjacent area, and I'm looking to expand my horizons." He stated.

"What do you have on him?" She asked referring to Samuel.

"That doesn't really concern you." He said.

"But he's been working for you?" She asked.

"Yes, I said I wanted Purgatory, He's bringing me monsters." He said.

"For you to torture for information on it." She added.

He nodded.

She was silent, thinking everything over in her head.

"Now, Is that all?" He asked.

She shrugged, none of the answers she'd gotten was what she expected.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"That you need to be careful." He said.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"No, you're important to me." He said, again stepping a little to close to her.

Backing away from him again, she asked, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning, word has gotten out about my adventures with the monsters. Let's just say their not to fond of their own being tortured and killed." He pointed out.

"Again, this concerns me.. Why?" She asked.

"Daphne, they know you are important to me, you're an even bigger blip on their radar because of that." He said, nodding.

"Uh huh, and your pretending to care… why?" She asked.

"Pretending?" He responded, the lines on his forehead more apparent as his eyebrows raised.

"You're a demon, it's impossible." She stated even though she knew he had admitted to feeling something for her.

"So I can't care about you now, but years ago I could..? What's Changed? The fact that now you've got Dean, and it would make things inconvenient for you?" He questioned.

He moved closer to her as he spoke.

This time she didn't back up, but stood her ground.

"Because it's impossible, everything is just a game for you." She pointed out, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Is that so?" He questioned, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, it is." She said.

In an instant he had her pinned against the wall, his body pressed against hers.

She turned her head to the side, not looking at him.

He grabbed her chin and turned her head back until she faced him.

Her breath caught in her throat, as he looked into her eyes, his expression was serious.

"Daphne…" He started to say something, his tone made it sound like a confession.

"I've got to go, I need to find Dean." She said, knowing that would make him mad, and stop his words in their track.

Giving her a hard look to show his discontent for her words, he stepped back.

Adjusting her clothes, she avoided eye contact with him.

"Come on then." He said, extending his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, cautiously reaching her hand out and placing it in his.

They were now in a different place, she watched as demons grabbed the vampire and disappeared, one of the demons was Dean's cousin, Christian.

She pulled her hand from his grip, just as everyone noticed them standing there.

"Well, that was dramatic." Crowley said.

She looked to Dean, who was looking at her, his eyes dark as she stood by Crowley.

"Hello boys, what an unexpected treat." Crowley said, as he descended the stairs.

Daphne followed behind him.

"Bring Christian back now!" Samuel demanded.

Reaching the landing of the stairs Crowley said, "I'm sorry?"

"My nephew the one you just crammed a demon into." Samuel yelled angrily.

"Oh, no. I had him possessed ages ago.. Samuel really, I keep an eye on my investments." Crowley said walking to them.

Daphne walked around Crowley and stood by Dean, who looked at her, his green eyes full of questions about why she zapped into the room with the demon.

His eyes then shifted back to his grandfather, "Whoa, wait. You two know each other?"

"Not in the biblical sense, more of a business relationship, I'd say." Crowley said, his words thickened the tension in the room.

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam exclaimed.

"It's not what you think." Samuel said, trying to defend himself.

"Nah, It's pretty much what you think." Daphne said, glaring at him.

"Since, when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked.

"Since.. What's today? Friday? Since.. Mind your own business." He remarked.

"We know your looking for Purgatory, wanna tell us why?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer purgatory is vast, unutilized and hell adjacent. And I want it." He said.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Employees don't question management." Crowley said, talking down to Dean.

"We're not your employees." Dean said, voice raised.

"Of course you are. Have been for sometime now, thanks to gramps." Crowley stated.

"Yeah, well the games over." Said Dean.

"Afraid not… not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." Crowley pointed out.

Turning his head, Crowley said, "Tell them Samuel."

Looking around the room, defeated he looked at Sam and said, "He pulled us both back."

"What? You knew?" Sam asked.

Shaking his head Dean said, "No, Cas says it takes big time mojo to pull something like that off, and your nothing but a punk ass crossroads demon."

"Was." Said Crowley, looking at him, and looking at Daphne.

"He's the king of hell.." Daphne said, her voice trailing off as Dean shifted his angry stare towards her.

"And believe me I've got the mojo, I snap my fingers and Sam gets his soul back.. Or you can be you, and I shove Sam back into the hole. So we clear… Me: Charlie, You: Angels? The job's simple enough, bring me creatures.. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins, it's been a pleasure, see you soon." Crowley said, as he turned to leave.

"Take my advice, love. Watch yourself." He said to Daphne right before he disappeared from the room.

Daphne saw Dean's body tense up from the corner of her eye, as Crowley spoke to her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has subscribed and favorited! Please, if you have time drop me a review and let me know what your thinking so far.**_

_*Everybody Plays the Fool, was updated a few minutes ago, also.*_

_**XO**_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter** **82.**

_["It's safe to say that I'm not sure what to say we talked an hour it's only been one day._

_ and you said to me I will be someone said to me I will be your one..that I could be your one tonight_

_Just help me by meeting me in the middle. I wont go on tonight with my redundant riddles._

_ I write this late at night and I'm dreaming of you and I, just you and I all the will things change?_

_ When will they change? _

_And I'm not one for timing and I'm no good at lying…_

_ But I'm quite sure I'm dying with everyday that we're apart."_

_(What I meant to say - Blame it on Rio")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, once they got back to the hotel.

"What Dean?" She asked.

"You, appearing there with Crowley, what were you doing with him?" He asked, she could tell he was mad.

"I went to talk to him." She said, Dean didn't let her finish her thoughts.

"About what?" He yelled.

"You need to calm down, Dean. I went to talk to him because I saw a drinking glass in Samuels office and I thought it was Crowley's, all I did was go ask him about it." She stated.

"You didn't even give me heads up about that. You told me to be careful, and you took off." He said, shaking his head.

"I didn't tell you anything, because you hate.. No, you despise Crowley, had I mentioned that, you wouldn't have considered any other possibility, your judgment would have been so clouded." She said, trying to keep her tone normal, even though he was making her mad.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes! I just went to try and get to the bottom of what was going on.." She said.

"You sure you just didn't want to see him?" Dean said accusingly.

"Excuse me?" She said, letting her anger show.

"Well, Daph. There must have been some reason you wanted to see him without me or Sam." He pointed out.

"Yeah, because, guess what Dean, the feeling is mutual, Crowley hates you to. I had a better shot at getting him to open up if you weren't there!" She yelled.

The room was quiet.

"Besides, how could you even accuse me of that?" She asked, more hurt showing on her face, as the anger faded.

Closing his eyes and pulling it together he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Daph. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." She responded.

He walked up and held onto her upper arms.

"I've had a pretty rough couple of days, everything's just been building up. I'm sorry." He told her honestly.

She nodded, "I should have told you, but you were going up against an Alpha, I didn't want you distracted."

**-{-}-**

Sitting outside of the restaurant, Daphne sat across from Sam.

Dean was headed back to the table, talking to Bobby on the phone.

Daphne looked back just in time to see Crowley appear next to Dean.

"Shit." She muttered, sitting her cup back down on the table.

"What?" Sam asked looking up, his expression changed when he saw who she was looking at, he dropped his fork back onto his plate.

"Good news boys, got a job for you." Crowley said, spinning the chair beside Sam around and sitting backwards in it.

Walking back towards the table, Dean dropped his tray of food, glaring at Crowley, he sat down. "I'm going to say this once, you can take your job and shove it up your ass." Dean said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Crowley asked.

"You're not my boss, dick bag." Dean responded.

"Dean, Dean. We've been through this, quit clutching your pearls, you've been working for me for sometime now. Sam here, longer." He said.

"We didn't know." Sam pointed out.

"Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now, If you really needed a soda. Look, I'm sending you.." Crowley said, but Dean cut him off.

"No."

"Beg pardon?" Crowley responded.

"I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this, no." Dean said.

"Ten quid says you will." Crowley said.

Dean gave him a cocky look in response.

Reaching over he put a finger on the back of Sam's hand. The spot he touched turned bright read, and Sam yelled out in pain.

Crowley then looked up at Daphne, and snapped his fingers. The mark of the enchainment on her shoulder started to burn, it felt like when he first put it there.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, reaching back with her other hand covering the spot that still felt like a lighter was being held to it.

Dean looked at Crowley, as Sam and Daphne both held onto their burning flesh.

"You like pain, Sam? You like hell?" Crowley asked, as Sam stared at his hand.

"You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal, this is a hostage situation you arrogant little thug, I own your brother do you understand me?" Crowley asked, showing his anger Dean acting like he had a choice in the matter.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley looked over at Sam and the burning stopped on his hand.

"Come on Dean, Smile. It's not that bad." Crowley said.

"Crowley!" Daphne yelled through gritted teeth, still holding onto her burning shoulder.

Snapping his fingers again, with a smirk he said, "Sorry love, got carried away."

She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain stopped, Dean looked over at her and then back at the demon.

"You bag me a live alpha and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back with a cherry on top." Crowley said.

"What? Alpha vamp not good enough for you?" Sam asked.

"Best mind where you poke your nose if you want to keep it." Crowley snapped at him,

"And Daph?" Dean said, knowing the answer.

"Her contract is non-negotiable." Crowley said, looking over at her.

She adjusted in her seat, and looked away from him.

"But…" Dean started to say.

"Non-negotiable. If you want Sam's soul back, you'll do what I say." Crowley said.

**-{-}-**

"So it's really not even Sam at all?" Daphne asked Dean, when he told her about the conversation he and his brother had after they had taken down the alpha skin walker.

"Well, I guess from here on out, our number one concern is getting his soul back.." She said, looking at Dean.

"Daph, we gotta get you out of that enchainment, before it's to late." Dean said.

"Let me worry about that, I'm the one who got myself into it… Either way we can't let Sam walk around the way he is, if we can't get his soul back.. I don't know what we're going to have to do." She said, shaking the thoughts from her head.

"Daph.." Dean started to say.

"Dean, we'll get his soul back, then we'll focus on mine." She said.

**-{-}-**

Dean sat in the hotel room, looking up information about the case they were on.

Hearing a car pull in, he looked out of the window. "About time." He said, seeing her Hummer.

Watching as only Sam got out of the car, Dean met his brother at the door.

"Where's Daph?" He asked.

"Dean, we got ambushed." Sam said, walking past him into the room.

"Sam! Where the hell is she?" He yelled.

"They took her, I followed them to a warehouse, but the place is swarming with hundreds of them." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Hundreds of what?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Vampires." Sam admitted, watching the expression change to panic on his older brothers face.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_Chapter 82! Can you guys believe it? Not to much longer i'll hit 100 chapters!_

_Seriously, you guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough for hanging in there with me, reading and reviewing! I love you all ^_^_

_That being said.. Please, leave me a review let me know what your thinking! _

_I know this one ended on a cliffhanger.. but the next one is worth it._

_A suprise or two coming next chapter ^_^_

**XO**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter** **83.**

_["Now that I lie here soaked in blood, still can't remember the things that I've done._

_I was there when you fell down, I noticed how you smiled when I hit the ground.._

_We've overdone the friendship, that couldn't be on the dirt to cover the lies._

_when I try to hide it…It bleeds through my eyes"_

_(I took the bullet - Dropout High")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne's head throbbed as she started to open her eyes. Everything was dark, and she realized there was a cloth bag over her head, and her arms were chained up to a wall.

Straining her ears, everything was pretty quiet other than some footsteps.

She thought back to the last thing she remembered, she had went with Sam to question a family about the recent disappearance of the father.

As they were leaving they got attacked, she fought the best she could, but they focused the attack on her, and she was knocked unconscious almost immediately.

Vampires, she remembered seeing their teeth.

She racked her thoughts, trying to figure what they wanted from her, Dean had taken out the entire nest when they'd turned him, so who could these other vampires be, she wondered.

Hearing footsteps approaching her, her body stiffened. She heard locks opening, the chains were removed from her wrists.

Roughly, she was pulled to her feet, as her wrists were then bound with rope, flexing her wrists as they tied them, trying to make the rope looser so she could undo her arms.

With two sets of hands keeping a tight grip on either arm, she was led down a long hallway and then up two flights of stairs, she tripped several times, not being able to see where she was going.

"Thank you. You can leave us now." She heard a female voice say.

The arms let go of her, and she heard high heeled shoes clicking on the floor around her as if someone were circling her.

"What's your name?" Asked the female vampire.

"What do you want from me?" Daphne asked, her voice strong.

"We won't kill you as long as he shows." The voice answered her.

"Who?" Questioned Daphne.

'We'll get to that later, now what is your name, human?" The voice asked.

"Daphne Tayler." She answered.

The voice didn't respond.

"You can't be." Said the female, shock apparent in her tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Daphne snapped, not sure how they knew her.

She jerked, in response to a hand brushing her neck as the bag was untied and finally removed.

Squinting with the change in light, her sight stopped on the vampire in front of her. The vampires eyes seemed to mirror Daphne's as her eyes widened.

"I don't believe it." Said the vampire, shaking her head.

"Mom?" Daphne said, her words getting caught in her throat.

"You're the human, that pathetic demon is so attached to?" Her mother, Maureen asked.

Daphne didn't respond, just stared at the woman who bore a striking resemblance to her.

"I thought you died." Maureen said.

"I could say the same thing to you.." Daphne said, still not believing what was happening.

Sighing, the vampire said, "No, Will didn't have it in him to kill me."

Daphne's mind raced back to when her dad, William, had told her he killed her mother after she had been turned.

"This isn't possible." Daphne, said shaking her head.

"I'd like to think that to, my daughter.. My flesh and blood.. And a black eyed hell spawn? I thought you'd have better taste than that." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Daphne shook her head, "You… You're going to say you're disappointed to see how I turned out? You're a monster!"

Again circling around her daughter, she spoke, "I became this, monster, as you call me, so that you could live, Daphne. If I had known this is what you were going to do with your life, I might have just let that vampire kill you all those years ago."

"Why did you bring me here?" Daphne asked.

"Crowley." Replied Maureen.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He got a hold of some very close…friends… of mine. Why does he want Purgatory?" She asked her daughter.

"Your insane if you think he's going to come here." She responded.

"And why is that?" Maureen asked.

"The only one Crowley looks out for, is Crowley." She said.

"Well, I have it on good authority, that he's your knight in shining armor. I've heard he's always saving you." She said, sure of her words.

Daphne laughed a little, her hands still hard at work on getting out of the ropes.

"Even if he were to show, do you really think I'd take your side over him? I'm not going to help you do anything to him." She snapped.

"Just in time for the sentiments, I see." A voice said from behind Daphne.

Sounds of fighting rang out from the rest of the building.

Daphne's face showed her surprise that he had actually came for her.

He looked back and forth between Maureen and Daphne, "Family reunion?" He questioned.

Daphne dropped the rope and rubbed her wrists.

"You must be Crowley, You and I need to have a little chat." Maureen said to him.

"Actually, I'm on a bit of tight schedule. Thanks for holding onto her though." Crowley said, walking towards her, but then stopped.

His expression changed to irritation as he looked up, to see a devils trap on the ceiling. Daphne followed his gaze, "Damn it." She muttered.

"Your in my house, my rules. Now, tell me why you want purgatory." She demanded.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you need to know.. Well, nothing." He told her.

While Maureen and Crowley argued, Daphne looked around the room, there were five vampires along the far wall by the door.

Her eyes stopped on a sword laying on a desk, her heart pounded. She knew the markings on it were for killing demons. Whether her mom found out what she wanted, neither Crowley or herself was getting out alive.

She then studied the symbols on the devils trap, it was encrypted so that a demon couldn't flee their meat suit willingly, but it was possible they could be exorcised.

Knowing it was a long shot, but worth a try, she closed her eyes, and tried to ignore their conversation. As she organized her thoughts and memories, locking up the most private ones.

Taking a step closer, she stared at Crowley, he looked over at her.

Once she had his attention, she looked to Maureen and made sure she wasn't looking. Daphne pulled her bracelet off, it had a protection symbol to keep her from getting possessed , since she still hadn't gotten her tattoo fixed.

Dropping the bracelet to the floor, She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling a syringe of dead man's blood up far enough for him to see, she nodded at him, hoping he understood what she meant. His eyes widened slightly in response.

Taking one more glance at her mother, she said the Latin exorcism chant faster than she had said anything before, no one had time to react, before Crowley smoked out of his meat suit, and into Daphne.

Maureen lunged at her daughter's now possessed body, only to immediately have the dead mans blood emptied into her neck as she fell to the floor, as the blood spread like poison through her body.

Quickly Crowley used Daphne's body to drop the other vampires. Just as he was getting ready to kill the last one, the door to the room busted from it's hinges.

Sam and Dean rushed in, blood stained knives in hand.

Dean's eyes went to Crowley's unconscious meat suit on the floor, and then to Daphne, as she smiled at him.

"Hello boys." She said, as she twisted and pulled the vampires head right from it's neck.

Using the blood spray from the neck to break the outer edge of the devils trap on the ceiling, she then let the headless body fall to the floor with a thud.

Sam's eyes bugged out at the sight of her ripping it's head off.

"Daph?" Dean's voice came out a little squeaky, his eyes wide.

With the devils trap broken, Crowley fled back to his meat suit. Daphne collapsed on the floor.

Dean ran over to her, "Daph! Are you alright?" He asked her, before turning and sending a rage saturated look at Crowley.

She reached out, and grabbed her bracelet.

Breathing hard she said, "Tie her up!" Nodding towards her mother.

Dusting off his suit, Crowley said "Tie her up? Love, we need to kill her."

Ignoring him, Dean and Sam tied Maureen up.

Daphne rose to her feet, still weak from being possessed, she walked towards her mom.

Dean looked from the vampire back to Daphne, his eyes growing wider with the realization of who this vampire was.

"We need to kill her." Crowley said again, moving towards the weakened vampire.

"No." Daphne said boldly.

Turning her attention to her mom she said, "You died once for me, now I'm repaying the favor. I'm letting you live, but make no mistake if you ever come after any of us again, I will kill you." Her words ice cold.

"You forget I know how hunter's work, I was married to one." Her mother replied.

"Maybe, but I killed the vampire that turned you.. that's something you and Dad neither one could do.. And did you get the memo? Almost all of the MacKeena's are dead, I'm not your average hunter. Blood or not, you are nothing to me and I could kill you without giving it a second thought."

**-{-}-**

_~Back at the hotel~_

Standing in the bathroom she washed some of the blood from her forehead from where she had been knocked out. Dean stood in the doorway watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"I.. Just… Explain to me why in the hell you were possessed by Crowley, how did he convince you to go along with that?" Dean asked, irritation showing with his every word.

"He didn't convenience me of anything, Dean. It was my idea." She said, laying the washrag down on the counter and turning to face him.

His face showed complete shock at what she had told him.

"I'm sorry… Can you repeat that, because I could have sworn you just said it was your idea to let a demon take over your body.. And of all the demons, Crowley!" Dean yelled.

"She wasn't going to let either one of us out of there alive. I wasn't strong enough to take on everyone in that room… I saw an option, a way out… and I took it. I'm not going to apologize for that, and you shouldn't expect me to." She told him.

"It wasn't your only option, we were coming for you Daph." Dean said.

"I didn't know that!" She yelled back at him.

"You were in danger, and you really thought I wasn't going to come for you?" He asked, looking hurt.

"No, all I'm saying is I didn't even know if Sam had told you what happened. For all I knew he told you I left the state. From where I was standing, it was me and Crowley against them.. I didn't know you were on your way." She said, trying to calm him down.

"No matter what Sam did or didn't tell me, you should have known I was going to find you." He said, still angry.

Shaking her head angrily she pushed past him, and walked back out into the hotel room.

"Daphne!" Dean yelled, mad that she wasn't responding to him.

"Don't Dean.." She said, glaring at him.

"I'm just trying to understand what the hell you were thinking!" He yelled, blinded by rage, he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"You want to understand? Okay, understand this, Dean. My mother who my whole life I believed was dead.. Is very much alive, as a crazed vampire who was going to kill me. So I'm sorry that you're feelings are hurt because I let Crowley posses me so I could make it out alive, but I think what I'm feeling right now trumps that by a thousand. So please, just leave me alone." She said, as she climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck, staring at the wall she tried to calm down.

"It wasn't a half bad idea, Dean." Sam said, looking up from his computer.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said, as he climbed into the bed beside her.

"Daph.. I'm sorry.. I just.." He said, softly as he put an arm over her.

She pushed his arm away.

"I said leave me alone." She said through gritted teeth.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Thank you for reading! Was everyone suprised? Please leave a review if your liking season 6 in my story.**

**What shall we do when I hit chapter 100? Maybe we should throw a party! lol ^_^**

**XO**

**Sage**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter** **84.**

_["Pardon me for saying so but you look more pitiful, Than I had ever imagined._

_Despite perfect fashion...And your photographs depict you so differently._

_I always thought you would be, some sort of match for me. _

_So let's decide who can survive..._

_Stomping feet and racing beats, Of hearts that don't ever slow..._

_Then I'll write letters on white paper, Expressing my deep disappointment."_

_(Playing with fire- Emery")]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne's phone rang, waking her out of a sleep. Dean stirred from beside her.

"Who is it?" He asked groggily, as she reached up pulling it from the bedside table.

Looking at the caller id she yawned. "I don't know."

"Hello?" She asked, with in seconds she sat straight up in the bed.

Dean did the same, alarmed by her reaction.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She hissed into the phone.

After waiting for a response she said, "No. There is no way."

"Daph." Dean said, getting worried.

"Shh." She said, looking at him.

Hanging up the phone, she threw it back on the table.

"Who was it?" Asked Dean.

"My grandmother." She said.

"What? I thought she died." Dean said, sliding an arm around her as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, That's what I thought to." She said shaking her head.

"What did she want?" He asked her, kissing her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"She wants us to meet up somewhere." Daphne said.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, she said it wasn't safe to talk over the phone." Daphne said.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked her.

"Ha, weapon up and watch my back." stated, raising her eyebrows.

She and Dean lay back down but neither one of them fall back to sleep.

Later that day, her phone rang again.

It was the same number as earlier, she took the phone with her and stepped outside of the hotel room. Sam and Dean gave her confused looks as she shut the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Daphne snapped into the phone.

"Don't hang up, Daphne. Please. I need to talk to you, it's important." She said.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't hang up this phone, track you down and kill you slowly." Daphne said.

"I know a way out of the enchainment." Her grandmother said.

Daphne was silent.

"Got your attention? Now listen, let's meet later today." She said.

"How do you even know about the enchainment?" Daphne asked.

"I heard some talk about it, but I wasn't sure it was true, until now. I will tell you all I know about getting out of the enchainment, I just need a little something from you." Her grandmother said.

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"I told you, I can't talk about this over the phone.. It's not safe, please meet me here." She said, giving her granddaughter the address.

Walking back into the hotel room, she looked at Dean and Sam.

"I.. I'm going to see my grandmother." She said.

"What?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Didn't she want you either with her, or dead?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, But she says she knows a way out of the enchainment" Daphne said.

"And you believe her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot, she knows a massive amount about the demonic world.. So maybe.." She said.

"I'm coming with you." Dean said, standing up.

"No, Dean. She said if I brought anyone with me, she wasn't going to tell me anything." Daphne said.

"Daph, come on. We all know what happened the last time you saw her." he said.

"I know, but Dean something was different in her voice. I have to go, she might be onto something with the enchainment."

He gave her a look to show he really didn't want her to go as he said, "Daph, it's too dangerous."

"Please don't do this, I'll keep my guard up. I'll be careful, I promise." she said.

Dean walked her out to her car, before she got in, he said, "At least give me the address."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Just in case something happens." He said.

Pulling out her phone, she texted him the address and put the phone back into her pocket.

He kissed her, resting his hands on her waist.

"Be careful." Dean called after her as she pulled out of the parking space.

After a few hours of driving, she pulled up to the house matching the address. It was small, normal looking two-story house in a housing addition.

Knocking on the door, she looked around.

The door opened slightly, and her grandmother, Margret, peered out.

Closing the door back, Daphne heard a chain move before the door opened just wide enough for her to enter the house.

As soon as she was in the house, Margret slammed the door shut and locked it.

Daphne looked at a metal framing around the door, her eyes went into the simple living room, all the windows had the same metal around them.

"Is that iron?" She asked, looking at her grandmother.

Margret stood there in a pair of jeans and a sweater, her normally flawless hair lay flat against her head, not a spec of make up on her face. She had never seen her grandmother that much of a mess.

Being led through the house, Daphne looked at all the salt and gallons of holy water sitting around, along with various protection symbols on the walls.

In a sitting room, Daphne took a seat opposite her grandmother.

"How do I get out of the enchainment?" She asked.

"I will tell you, just call him off, please." Margret pleaded with her granddaughter.

"Call who off?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid, Daphne. I've been living like a hermit for a damn year, I've suffered enough, please. Just call him off." She said.

Daphne looked around the room, "I really don't have a clue what your talking about." She admitted.

"Crowley!" Her grandmother yelled his name.

"Okay.." Daphne said, her voice trailing off, still confused.

"You don't know, do you?" Margret asked.

Daphne shook her head no.

"He's having us all killed off, there's just me and a few others left. I can't step one foot outside of this house without his henchman trying to kill me. Do you have any idea what that's like?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, actually. I seem to remember a time when I had to constantly watch my back because of you." Daphne pointed out.

"Call him off, please." She begged.

"Tell me what you know about the enchainment, and I'll talk to him. I can't make any promises though, he does what he wants." She stated.

Sighing, her grandmother said, "There is no way for an enchainment to be broken from the original being you were chained to."

"Lovely, thanks." Daphne retorted, scooting to the edge of her seat to get up.

"Let me finish." She said to her granddaughter.

"Go on." Said Daphne, scooting back in the chair.

"It can be transferred though, and it can be broken from the second being." She said.

"How?" Asked, Daphne.

"After it's transferred, you have to die.. It's painful, six deep incisions are made, and you slowly bleed out, the blood being collected into six bowls each with a different herb, after the last drop is gone, the blood is set on fire while this is spoken." She said, handing her a few sheets of paper with Latin on them.

"And you can't die human, you'd have to consume enough angel and demon blood that your blood is no longer human at all." She said, pausing.

"And?" Daphne asked, pushing for more information.

"The blood also keeps your soul from being torn to shreds when you pass through hell." She said.

"Why would I pass through hell?" She asked, confused.

"Daphne, the enchainment can only be transferred to the one you were meant to be with." Her grandmother said.

"Dean?" Daphne asked, confused.

"No! Daphne, think about it. You were made to be the perfect match for Lucifer, he was your fate." She said.

Daphne's eyes widened, "So then I have to go to the cage with him and Michael?"

"Correct." Margret said.

"How the hell would I get out?" She asked.

Shaking her head, "I only know how to break the enchainment, I can't hand you a fool proof plan. Don't you know an angel or two?"

"After the blood is burned, the enchainment is broken. Then it's an act of faith in someone to pull you from the cage and put you back into your body" She said.

Shaking her head, Daphne looked at her grandmother, "So pretty much, I'm screwed either way."

"What did you make a deal for anyways?" Her grandmother asked her.

Daphne didn't answer, just stared at the coffee table.

"Dean Winchester?" Her grandmother questioned.

"Of course, Daphne. I told you love was a fools game." She said, arching her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." She said, standing.

"You're going to talk to Crowley, right?" She asked her granddaughter.

"After I verify your information, yes." She said.

Her grandmother walked her to the door.

"Daphne, about the last time we saw each other.." Her voice tailed off.

"As long as the information you gave me is good, I will tell Crowley to back off, but don't try and apologize, we both know your incapable of feeling." She said, unlocking the door, and leaving.

Stopping at a hotel she called Dean, told him everything went alright with her grandmother, and that she's heading back to him in the morning, she'll explain everything she found out when she gets there.

Hanging up the phone she looked up at the dusty ceiling of the room.

"Cas!" She yelled.

After a pause, "Come on Cas! Please, come down here…I know your in the middle of a war, but I really need to ask you something!" She pleaded.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

She turned and faced him,

"I don't know if you knew, but.. I kind of made a deal with Crowley last year.." She said her voice tailing off.

Castiel nodded.

"I think I found a way out of the enchainment… but I need to know if it's good." She handed him the papers.

He looked through them, and handed them back.

"The ritual would make sense, but there are no guarantees." He responded.

"But there's a chance?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Alright, next question… If I went through with it, and ended up in the cage with Lucifer.. Do you know of a way to pull me out?" She asked.

His eyes immediately left her face and he looked away.

"No." He said, looking at the wall.

"Cas.. What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking back at her.

"No.. if it's not something you can do, then you can't help it. But why do I get the felling I'm not getting the whole story from you." She asked.

He looked back at the window.

"I need to get back up there." He said.

"Cas.." Daphne started to say, but he was gone.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

She sat down at the table, reading through the Latin on the papers.

Castiel was the only angel she knew, her only hope. She laid the papers down, realizing they had just met another angel, one with a knack for breaking rules.

"Balthazar." She said, questioningly.

Nothing.

"Balthazar, I know we got off on the wrong foot.. Trapping you in a ring of holy fire and all… but please, can I just talk to you for a second?" She yelled into the empty room.

Sighing she stood up, and started to walk towards the bed.

"Daphne." Said a voice, she whirled around.

"Oh my god, you actually showed!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, Do you have any idea what's going on in heaven right now? You can't keep pulling Cas away, there is a civil war going on." He lectured.

"I know, I get that." She said.

Sighing he looked around the room.

"Well get on with it." He said.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope as she spoke.

"Ok, I'm going to just come right out with this.. I made a terrible mistake and unless I find someone who will agree to pull my soul out of the cage with Lucifer.. Then I'm going to be chained to a demon for eternity." She said.

After a pause, he said, "Bummer, but this concerns me how?"

"After I die from a ritual, I need someone to pull my soul from the cage. Can you.. Or anyone you know do that?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought it was worth a shot. Never mind, I guess." She said.

"Now I didn't say I wouldn't help you." He said.

She raised her eyebrows, "So you'll do it?" She asked.

He picked up the pages and skimmed through them.

"I know about you." He said, looking up at her, laying the papers down.

"Hopefully, just the good stuff." She responded with a half smile.

"I know that you were the only one, out of thousands of infants that lived after you got the angel blood." He said.

She nodded.

He squinted at her for a second before he said, "Yes."

"Yes.. You'll do it?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm curious, as to see if you'll survive the whole ordeal." He said.

"That's why your doing it? Because to you, I'm some sort of science project? This is my life, were talking about." She said.

"Ahh, Well, then spend eternity with a demon, I don't really care either way." He said.

She bit her lip and looked around.

"Can I think it over?" She asked him.

"You hairless apes, always over-analyzing. Yes, give it some thought and let me know.. But you'd have to start slowly with the blood, build up to the massive amount your going to have to take.. Or it will kill you. So give yourself enough time for that." He said.

Holding her breath she nodded, "Thank you.. I'll let you know as soon I decide."

He disappeared from the room.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N**_** - I hope everyone liked this chapter. You guys didn't think her grandmother would have died that easily...did you?**_

_**Thank you for reading. What does everyone think? Will she go through with breaking the enchainment.. No matter the risk?**_

_**What's Dean going to say?**_

_**I've got some big plans for my take on season 6! A lot of brainstorming has been going on over here, I've been busy!**_

**XO**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter** **85.**

_["Now's my time, to take back what's mine, and hold it tight._

_Avoiding, at all costs that no love gets lost, into the night._

_And ill be fine now, I know it's my time._

_It's my show, All you takers go now._

_Took me this long to see, don't need no one but me._

_So I'll make it alone now, yes I'll go it alone now._

_I'll go it alone now… "_

_( Going it Alone - Remi Nicole )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Tucking the papers her grandmother gave her away in a bag, she pulled out her phone and called Crowley.

Within seconds he was in the room with her.

"Hello, love." He said, smiling at her.

"Guess who I talked to today?" She asked, laying her phone down on the table.

"Who would that be?" He asked.

"My grandmother, apparently the bitch is still kicking." She said, watching his reaction.

"You don't say." He responded, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Crowley, why are you having them hunted down and killed?" She asked.

"You found out about that..?" He said, looking at her.

She nodded.

"I thought you'd be happy." He said.

"Leave her alone." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"She tried to kill you, she tried to kill me.. Not that I care, but as I recall she was even going to kill Sam and Dean.." He pointed out.

"I know, but I saw her.. She's a paranoid wreck." Daphne stated.

"You don't want her dead?" He questioned,

She shrugged, "I don't know, but please.. At least for night now.. Just call your guys off, please." She said.

He looked at her, clearly not going to abide by what she was saying.

"Crowley, you can't do me this one favor?" She asked.

Raising his eyebrows he said, "I think I've done you enough favors lately, love."

"Ha! Like what?" She questioned.

"Saved you form your crazy, vampire mother.." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Your joking right? Crowley.. I saved you… I came up with the idea, all you had to do was switch meat suits temporarily." She snapped.

"Anyways, I can't call off the search for your grandmother, Where did you say she was?" He went on.

"I didn't. Why is she so important to you?" Daphne asked.

"She has some.. Intel, that's very important to me." He told her.

"She doesn't know anything about purgatory.." Daphne told him.

"This doesn't concern purgatory.. Or you." He chimed in.

"Just tell me what you what to know, I'll ask her." Daphne said, reading the look on his face he was hiding something.

"This matter is better dealt with, personally." He said, not wanting her to know her grandmother might have a way out of the enchainment.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Oh.. You know, mostly her.. How's she's been living like a hermit for a year.. Thought I was the one who sent you after her.." Daphne said, letting her voice trail off.

"What else?" He asked, pressing to see if she already knew of a way out.

"Girl stuff, wouldn't interest you." She said, hoping he didn't know what Margaret had told her.

He starred at her, narrowing his eyes giving her a hard, questing look.

"Please, Crowley.. Just back off for a little while." She asked, her voice softer.

Sighing he said, "Alright."

"Thank you." She replied.

"You do know there is no way out of the enchainment, Daphne." He said.

Knowing he was pressing for information on what she knew, she shook her head, and said, "Yeah Crowley, I get that. Heard you the first hundred times, thanks." She said, acting irritated.

**-{-}-**

Daphne walked into the hotel room, to see Dean cleaning some weapons.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

Feeling everything jump around in her stomach, nervous about telling him the only way out of the enchainment, she wasn't able to return the smile.

Laying the gun down beside him on the bed, he said, "What's going on? What did you find out?" He asked.

Pulling a chair over in front of him, she sat down, taking a deep breath she said, "Your not going to like it."

He was quiet waiting for her to tell him everything.

"There is a way out.. But it's pretty risky, Dean. I can have the enchainment transferred, and then I have to die as part of a ritual, once the ceremony is finished, the enchainment is broken." She said, skimming over several important details.

"Hold on, Transferred to who?" He asked.

"Lucifer." She said, looking back up at him.

Standing up from the bed, he said. "What? Daph.. You can't be serious, Sam's soul is still in the cage.. And you want to toss yourself in there?" He asked.

"Dean, Just hear me out." She said, her eyes pleaded with him.

"No. It's too risky we'll find another way." He said.

Standing, she said, "Your not even going to consider this? Dean.. It's the only way out! If I don't take this chance than I'm stuck to Crowley forever.."

He turned around, not able to look at her as he spoke, "Then your staying in the enchainment."

"What?" She asked, gasping with shock.

"Daph.. Look at the options here. Staying chained to him.. Or going into the cage.." He said.

"Dean.." She started to say but her cut her off.

"I hate Crowley, I do. But he's different with you, Daph. I hate myself for saying this, but your better off with him. The alternative isn't even an option.. We'll call Cas, see if he knows a way out." Dean said, his back still turned to her.

"I already did, Castiel said there wasn't anything he could do." She said, sighing.

She saw him shake his head.

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but this may be my only way out, and your not even going to consider it?" She said.

He was silent, not wanting to hear anything about breaking the enchainment.

Tears stung her eyes, "I don't want to be with him, Dean." She said, referring to Crowley.

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before you made the deal." He said, regretting it the second the words came out of his mouth.

Turning around just in time to see her brush some tears away, he said, "Daph.. I didn't mean that." He took a step towards her.

She backed away from him, tears still burning her eyes.

"How could you even say that to me?" She asked him.

Walking up to her, he reached out, holding onto her upper arms, "Daph, that came out wrong.. I'm so.." He started to say, but she cut him off.

Pushing his arms back, she shook her head angrily.

The hotel door opened, and Sam walked in.

Without another word, or look at Dean, she pushed past Sam and walked out the open hotel door.

Getting into her car and backing out of the spot, she looked up to see Dean in the doorway.

Driving to a park, she got out and sat at a picnic table, her mind was still reeling from what Dean had said to her. She knew he wasn't going to take the news well, but she didn't expect it to go like that.

She hated hiding things from Dean, but she was not going to spend eternity with Crowley.

"Balthazar! I made up my mind!" She yelled up at the sky.

She looked around and saw him appear across from her.

"Well?" He questioned.

"I'll do it. But no one can know." She said, looking at him.

"Alright." He said.

Sitting across the table from her, he gave her some vials of blood.

Telling her that he's supply her with the angel blood, but she was on her own for the demon blood. He also told her how much to start taking at first, and how often to increase it.

After the meeting with Balthazar, she went back to the hotel.

Dean looked up when she came into the room, "Daph." He said, standing up.

"Dean.." She said, shaking her head.

Walking up to her, he said, "God Daph, I'm so sorry."

"Me to Dean, But you need to understand.. It's my life, and I will do what I have to, and I have to break the enchainment." She stated.

"Don't do anything yet. Let's see if we can find another way out.. Something not as dangerous." He pleaded with her.

Sighing, still mad at him from earlier.

"Fine, Dean…but when it comes down to it, I'm the one who makes the decision, and if you support me that's awesome. If not, then I don't know.. I'll make the decisions and deal with the consequences on my own." she said.

"That's just it Daph, you won't be the only one dealing with the aftermath if something goes wrong." He said, looking at her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, or super eventful. The next few are going to be though. ^_^ Especially 87 and 88!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**XO**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter** **86.**

_["What you doin to me?_

_What you want from me?_

_You're just fucking killing me!_

_Everyday people...Attempt to find the ultimate sign._

_As the kids come down from the road of the blockI get chills when I hear them cry,_

_As I picked him up I cleared his eyes._

_If it ain't worth the try? In these dying times it's hard to change_

_You're calling in my ear and I hear..."_

_( Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. - New Politics )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Sitting in the back seat of the Impala, Daphne looked over a the rugaru tied up beside her. They were dropping off another creature for Crowley to torture for information on Purgatory. She had been trying to call him for days, Dean wanted to talk to him about Sam's soul, but Crowley wasn't answering or returning her calls.

She hadn't started taking the blood yet, and Dean still wouldn't talk to her about breaking the enchainment.

Pulling up beside the power plant, Daphne got out of the car and helped Dean pull the monster from the backseat.

"You're late." Pointed out one of the demons.

"Traffic was a bitch." Dean said, handing off the rugaru

**-{-}-**

Watching as Sam and Dean walked into the abandoned house they were staying in for the night.

Daphne got into the her Hummer, pulling the little bag she was keeping the vials of angel blood in, she looked at the sticky red liquid. She knew if she wanted out of the enchainment she was going to have take a lot more than that, but she was afraid to take even a few drops.

After thinking for a while, she zipped the bag back up and headed into the house.

"Sam..? Dean?" She questioned.

Silence.

"Dean..?" She yelled louder looking around.

Two sets of arms grabbed her, she looked to either side, both men flashed black eyes.

"Get off me!" She yelled, fighting against their hold.

"Daphne." Said a female voice.

"Meg." Daphne responded, upon seeing the demon walk into the room.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"Crowley, tell me where he is." She demanded.

"I don't know." Daphne responded.

Meg hit Daphne on side of her face, and she could feel blood starting to drip down her cheek.

"Want to try that again?" Asked the demon.

"I honestly don't know where he is, even if I did why would tell you?" Daphne responded.

After hitting her again, Meg said, "I found out some interesting stuff about you.. And Crowley. I bet you know where he's at."

"What part of I don't know don't you understand?" Daphne snapped back at her, tasting blood from her freshly split lip.

"Your lying." Meg yelled, as she hit Daphne hard in the stomach.

Yelling out in pain, Daphne gritted her teeth and yelled, "I don't know where he is you stupid, bitch! He won't even answer my calls!"

Another Demon walked into the room.

"They're awake." He stated.

Meg left the room, Daphne fought against the demons who had a hold of her, but she couldn't get free.

"Evil bitch!" She heard Dean say.

"Keep sweet talking me, and this could go in a whole new direction." She heard Meg say.

"Let me go." She growled, trying to pull her arms free from the demons.

"Now, Where's your boss?" Meg asked.

"You think we work for somebody." Sam answered.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?" Meg asked.

"Don't know, Don't really care." Sam said.

"I have something that might change your mind." Said Meg.

Sam and Dean looked up as the demons dragged Daphne into the room.

She looked at Dean, as blood continued to run down the side of her face.

"Let go of her!" Dean yelled, trying to get free of the ropes.

"Not until you tell me where Crowley is." Said Meg.

"I already told you! We don't know where the hell he is!" Daphne yelled.

Meg hit Daphne hard in the stomach again. "I'm not buying that." She said.

Daphne coughed a little as some blood ran out of her mouth.

"Hey!" Yelled Dean, "She's telling the truth! We don't know where he's at!"

"You've been working his beat for months." She pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we get face time." Sam said.

Sitting on Dean's lap, Meg said, "Where do you take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet that's where his majesty is holed up."

No one answered her.

"Okay, officially over the foreplay.. Satisfy me or I please myself." she said, walking over and holding the demon killing knife to Daphne's throat.

Dean's eyes widened.

Sam laughed.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean asked.

"She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed look at her, she's furious. If she could kill us she would have done it by now.. She's running." Sam said.

The pressure from the blade on her throat softened as Meg turned to face Sam, "Am I?" she asked.

"Judging by the level of sweat on all of you.. Which means your running from Crowley.. Makes sense, he'd want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists. Now that he's big man on campus."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"That's what I'd do." He responded.

"You know what you gotta do now, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell me." She responded.

"Work with us." Sam said.

"Whoa.." Dean said, at the same time, Daphne said, "What?"

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow, on one condition.. We go with you and you help us ring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits." Sam told her.

"What?" Meg asked.

"Doesn't matter, question is can you get us what we need?" Sam asked.

"I apprenticed under Alistair in hell, just like your brother.. So Dean, Can I make Crowley do what ever I want?" She asked, turning her attention to Dean.

"Yeah, she can." Dean said, his voice gruff.

Smiling Meg said, "It's a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!"

"You gonna untie us?" Dean asked.

On her way out of the room Meg said, "Please, don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

One of the demons that had a hold on Daphne hit her hard in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

Waking up she saw Sam untying his brother.

"Daph, are you okay?" Dean asked, helping her to her feet.

She nodded, her mind was racing. They were going on a mission to kill Crowley, the idea made her sick to her stomach.

After Samuel gave them the address to where Crowley was, and they met back up with Meg. They were packing their stuff up to head out.

Standing in the bathroom Daphne called Crowley again, still no answer. When it went to voicemail, she left a message saying "Damn it Crowley, I need you to call me now! I'm not playing around, this is life or death and I need to talk to you."

Walking out of the bathroom and gathering some weapons, Dean said, "Daph, if you wanna sit this one out.."

She looked up at him, "What? No.." she responded.

Sighing he laid a shot gun down in the duffel bag. "I know you and Crowley have…or ..had.. feelings… I just don't know if your up to it?" He stated, his words jumbled.

"Dean, this isn't about my feelings.. This is about getting Sam's soul back, I'll do what I have to." She said, looking down at the demon killing knife she had taken from her family, in her hand.

"She has to go Dean." Sam said, breaking his silence.

They both looked at him, "We could use to her draw him out, She's practically a weakness for him."

"No, were not using her as bait for anything, not even to draw him out." Dean said, rage showing in his voice as he spoke to his brother.

"I think you should stay here." Dean said, looking back at Daphne.

"Yeah, Well.. That's not really for you to decide." Se stated, flinging her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the Impala.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- Poor Daphne… going on a mission to kill someone she's had feelings for almost as long as she has loved Dean...**

**Thank you for reading! If you have time, please leave a review. I always love hearing from all of you. ^_^**

**XO**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter** **87.**

_["Left here alone...And unsure of what I feel._

_Unclear but I see..Just what I'm afraid of._

_I can't find my way anymore, And I.. Cannot heal the wounds I've created_

_And I can't let go, Of what's killing me..._

_Falling from this edge, I am lost to all I know..._

_I can't breathe anymore.._

_Somehow I'm locked inside this cageAnd I try..But I can't fight to stay alive..."_

_( Reverie - Megan McCauley )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Castiel let them in through the side door of the prison. Clutching her demon killing knife, Daphne followed the group inside.

Walking down the hallway Cas, said, "Wait."

Everyone stopped, and the sound of deep snarls and growls filled the hallway.

"Damn it, here come the guards." Meg chimed in.

"Hellhounds." Dean said, his breathing hastened.

"Go!" Dean yelled.

Daphne looked to see the other end of the hallway fill with hellhounds.

"Oh my god." She said, frozen with fear at the sight of them again. Everyone took off running, Castiel grabbing Daphne's arm and pulling her with them, because she wasn't able to gather her thoughts quick enough to move on her own yet.

Getting through a set of double doors, and losing two demons on the way. Sam and Dean locked and put a salt line in front of the door.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean said.

"What do you want.. A cupcake?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Alright.. That should keep them out."

"Not for long." Daphne said, shaking her head.

"How many of them are there?" Dean asked the demon.

"A lot." Meg and Daphne both said at the same time.

Meg gave her a confused look, not sure how she could see them.

"I'll be pulling for you.. From Cleveland. I didn't know this was going to happen.. Bright side, them chewing up my meat suit oughta buy you a few seconds." She said with a twisted smile.

Arms out to the side, and mouth open.. Meg tried to smoke out of her meat suit.

Nothing happened.

"It's a spell I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Castiel told her.

"Karmas a bitch…bitch." Dean said to her.

Daphne's heart raced as the dogs scratched at the door.

Handing their demon killing knife over to Meg, Sam said, " You can see them, take this.. Hold them off. It's out best shot."

"At Crowley. Take it and go, kill the slimy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." Meg said.

"How are you gonna do that.." Dean started to say, but stopped when Meg grabbed Castiel and kissed him.

Daphne's face scrunched up watching the demon and angel kiss.

"Okay, gotta go." Meg Said, holding up the angel blade that she had swiped from Cas during the kiss.

"Whoa, is that even gonna work on a hell hound?" Dean asked pointing at the weapon,

"Well, were about to find out. Now go, run.." She said.

Looking down at her demon killing knife, Daphne looked up at Dean.

"I can see them to, I'm staying with Meg." She said.

"No, Daph.." Dean said.

"You want Sam's soul, and you want Crowley dead. We've only got a few seconds till they bust down those doors. GO!" She yelled.

Dean looked at her, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave her there.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said.

"Be careful." Dean said, as he left with Sam and Castiel.

Standing on opposite sides of the hallway, Daphne looked at Meg as the growling intensified and the salt line started to break.

"Good luck." Said Meg, as she gripped the handle of the angel blade.

"Same." Daphne said looking back at the door.

Within seconds the door burst open, and the hellhounds charged the two girls. After a struggle, they killed all of the hellhounds. Daphne stood up and walked over to Meg, reaching out her hand she pulled the demon to her feet.

Both of them had a few cuts from the hellhounds claws, but neither seriously injured.

They started down the hallway in the direction that Dean had went.

Everything went black.

Daphne woke up, she tried to move, but she couldn't. Raising her head and looking down her heart stopped. She was practically naked, and strapped down to a table, leather straps over her chest and pelvic area. Her legs also strapped down, and her arms extended to either side.

Panicked she looked around the room, immediately wishing she hadn't. There was blood all over the walls.

"Oh my god." She said, tears of fear swelling in her eyes, as she laid her head back against the cold metal table.

"Your awake." Said a voice.

She looked over to see a man standing there, flashing black eyes he said, "Let's have some fun." He held up a knife to where she could see it.

Gritting her teeth, and trying to keep her nerves in check, she held her breath as he cut deeply into her side.

Tears ran from the corners of her eyes and puddle on the table beside her.

"What do you want?" She asked still grimacing from the pain.

"Nothing, just having a bit of fun. Trying to see why your so important to him." stated the demon making another cut.

After a scream of pain, Daphne looked at him and said, "Go ahead.. Cut away. Because what your doing to me is nothing compared to what Crowley's going to do to you for this." She said.

The demon didn't answer.

Daphne let out another cry of agony as the demon made another incision.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted running into the room. Before he could get over to her more demons pulled him out of the room, she heard him yelling at the demons, and sounds of a fight moving farther away from the room she was in.

More tears ran down her face, as she looked a the ceiling, seeing a bug crawling across it, she tried to keep her sight on it, not on the pain she was feeling.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She heard a voice say, she looked over to see Samuel walking into the room looking at the demon.

"Mind your own business." The demon snapped.

Daphne's breathing was labored as she could hear her blood dripping to the floor, as much as she tried to push them down, the memories of her being tortured by Alistair rose in her mind.

"You're supposed to get the demon, not her." Samuel said, reaching for the straps on her wrists.

Pointing the knife at him, black eyes shinning, the demon said, "We got the demon to, get out or I'll gut you."

Samuel looked down at her, and back at him.

"Crowley's going to kill you." He muttered backing away from the table, he may not have liked Daphne, but he didn't want to see her tortured.

"Then I guess I'll kill her so he'll never find out." Said the demon as Samuel left the room.

Closing her eyes, as she felt the blade against her skin, she tried not to scream but she couldn't stop.

Trying to catch her breath as the knife left her skin, she heard a metal clink as the knife fell to the table beside her.

Daphne opened her eyes to see, two demons grab onto the one who had been slicing away at her.

"Lock him up, I'll deal with him later." She heard Crowley say.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the other demons left, and it was just her and Crowley.

Picking up the knife, He ran the dull side of the blade gently from her neck down her side.

"I have half a mind to finish what he started. You came here to kill me.." Crowley said, giving her a stern look.

"Come on, Crowley. Untie me." She said, her voice still hoarse.

He dropped the knife back on the table, and she felt his warm fingertips against her cold skin, as he inspected the wounds.

"Looks like I got him in time, they're not too serious, yet." He stated, unbuckling all of the buckles from the leather straps.

She pulled her wrists free, and looked over to the side seeing her clothes on the floor across the room.

"My clothes." she said, staying under the straps so her body wasn't exposed any more than it already was.

Picking them up, he handed them to her.

"Turn around." She said.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Over and over again." He said, an arrogant smirk on his face, he loved reminding her of the time they had spent together.

"Crowley!" She yelled.

Shaking his head, he put his back to her.

She quickly pulled on her pants, and got her bra fastened, trying to stand up, she let out a yelp of pain.

He spun around.

"I told you not to look." She said, thankful she at least had that many clothes on.

He disappeared from the room and was immediately back, "Hold still." he said, as he wrapped a bandage cloth around her, pulling it tight to keep pressure on the wounds.

After he was done, she pulled her shirt on.

Turning around she looked at the blood stained table, a chill ran down her spine.

"I told them not to seriously injure you, they were supposed to bring you to me." He told her, wanting to clarify the situation.

"I figured." She said turning to face him.

"I didn't come here to kill you." She admitted, keeping a hand over her stomach.

"Could have fooled me.." He said.

Stepping towards him she put her hand lightly on his arm, her blue eyes pleaded with him as she spoke, "Give Sam his soul back, and I swear I won't let them kill you."

"I can't." He told her.

"Yes, you can. You said you pulled him out of that cage.. Go back and get his soul." She said.

"I was lucky to retrieve that much of him, if I go back in.." He stopped, shaking his head letting her know he wasn't going to do it.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Thank you all for reading! I'm hoping to get the next chapter edited and put up soon.**

**So.. they've started shooting for Season 7! I'm so excited and worried! Misha Collin's said he knows he's in the first two episodes but is unsure of his character after that! Freaks me out, I love Castiel!**

**Also, I'm pretty sure the U.S SPN S6 DVD release date it set for September 13th... but don't quote me on that, i'm not 100% sure.**

**If you have time, please leave a review! Next chapter might come as a little bit of a shock to some of you..**

**I've put a poll up on my page, seeing how many of my readers want me to continue the _Seek, Destroy_ Fanfiction. Please vote there, or let me know in a review or message.**

**XO**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter** **88.**

_[" I'm miss fortune, Miss so soon._

_Like a bottle of pain._

_Miss matter, you had her.. Now she's going away._

_I am misused, misconstrued, but I don't need to be saved._

_Miss slighted, high minded.. I'm second rate._

_And I don't know where I am.._

_And I don't know what I'm into.._

_And I don't know what I've done to me.._

_As I watch you disappear into the ground,_

_My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down._

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind._

_I miss nothing, I miss everything.. Miss everything.._

_And as I watch you disappear into my head.._

_Well, there's a man telling me I might be dead.._

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind."_

_( Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

She shook her head angrily at him.

"Anyways, love. It wouldn't matter." He stated.

"Why is that?" She asked, still holding a hand against her injured stomach.

"They're dead." He stated.

"What?" She gasped.

"Ghoul scat by now." He responded.

"No, Crowley.. You're lying." She said, her heart raced.

"'Fraid not." He responded, watching her reaction.

She stood there, her mind raced, it couldn't be true.

Looking back at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"For your sake, I hope your lying." She said, her hands now clenched in fists at her side.

In an instant, he had her pinned against the blood stained wall. The knife she had been tortured with to her throat.

"They're gone, Daphne. Which means you have nothing left here to live for, let's just end this today, start eternity with me." He said, pressing the knife against her skin.

"Crowley, I swear… if Dean's dead.." She started on a threat, but Crowley cut her off.

"Why do you even care about him, Love? He's done nothing but break your heart, time and time again." He pointed out.

"I'll kill you." She growled at him.

"Maybe I should hold off on the enchainment, send you to the pit, to be taught a lesson." He said, his face inches from hers.

"You wouldn't do that.. Crowley, we both know I'm bad enough with my soul. You send me to hell, and I become a demon.. I'll be more powerful than you. You were worried about what Lucifer was going to do to you, but that's nothing compared to what I'll do." She said, every breath she took pushed her skin against the blade.

He looked at her, his eyes stared into hers, both of them glaring at the other.

A fire alarm sounded.

A small smile immediately spread across her lips, "I knew they weren't dead." She said, pushing him back away from her.

He threw the knife to the side, and she pushed him back, but he immediately pinned her against the wall again.

"Crowley! Damn it, let me go!" She yelled.

"So you can run back to him, I've done more for you than he ever could, and you'd kill me over him?" He said.

"I love him, Crowley... And you're a demon." She said, her words were sharp edged.

Taking a deep breath and gearing up to chew him out, she stopped when he said something she never thought she'd hear from him.

"I love you." He said.

"What?" She asked looking at him shocked.

"You heard me." He responded.

"No, it's impossible. There's no way, your incapable." She said, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes.

"Is it? Are you really that thick? All of the times I've saved, even brought you back from the dead and handed you over to that stammering moron. Never did I ask you for anything in return." He said referring to the time she had died from taking angel blood.

Turning her head and looking away from him she said, "Your lying."

Roughly he grabbed her chin and turned and held her face still to where she was looking at him, he said. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

After holding her eyes shut for a minute, she opened them and looked at him. He had a look in his eyes she hadn't seen since the year she had lived with him, she knew he was telling the truth. She'd suspected it before, but told her self it was completely impossible, demons couldn't love.

"You said, I was the grey area. That's not changed." He said, his warm breath hitting her face.

"Don't do this to me.." She said, her voice barely over a whisper. She had came there to try and convince him to give Sam his soul back, but if Crowley refused she'd sworn to herself she wasn't going to stand in their way of killing him.

Letting go of her, he turned to leave the room. Watching him walk out of the door way, she leaned down and held onto her knees. Trying to catch her breath, she noticed that blood was starting to seep through the bandage and onto her shirt.

Her mind raced with thoughts of the time she had spent with Crowley, all the times he had brought her back from the dead, and all of the favors he'd done for her.

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she ran out of the room after him.

"Crowley! Wait." She said, jogging to him and grabbing onto his arm.

"My offer still stands, give Sam his soul back and I won't let them kill you." She said, pleading with him,

"I told you, I can't." He said, pulling his arm from her and walking down the hallway again.

"Come on!" She said, walking beside him.

Stopping, he turned and faced her, "What are you really worried about? What might happen to me, or where you'll have to spend eternity?" He asked.

"Honestly, both." She told him, her blue eyes wide.

They were getting closer to the room where the alarm was the loudest.

"Would you wait a damn minute?" She asked, stopping.

Ignoring her he kept walking down the hallway.

"I can give you Purgatory." She stated.

He stopped but didn't turn around and face her.

Walking up to him she said, "You know I'm a damn good hunter, you want alphas.. Fine I'll track them down and bring them to you… alive."

"Dean won't like that much." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care." She said, honestly.

He shook his head, "Look at who's gaining a sense of self preservation."

He was right, she was terrified of where she'd end up if they killed him, but she also didn't want him to die.

Right next to the doorway where they alarm was sounding, she ran in front of him.

"Please.. Just give Sam his soul back." She begged.

"I already told you, I can't." He said, his accent velvety smooth.

"Then don't go in there.." She said, not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a hard look.

"I.." She started to say, and then looked around, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Your just saying that, to get what you want… It's not going to work, I told you I can't return his soul." Crowley said.

"I'm telling the truth." She said, hardly believing she had finally admitted it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. After a second, his hands grabbed onto her back, pulling her against him. A few tears fell from her eyes as they kissed. She hated herself for loving a creature from hell, and she knew Dean was right on the other side of the wall, but she'd lost herself in the moment.

Pulling back, she looked at him, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked, her eyes sad, and defeated as she looked at him.

Stepping closer, he said, "I already knew you meant it."

Placing a kiss on her forehead he walked into the room and shut the fire alarm off.

Wiping the rest of the tears away, she heard Crowley said, "You should be ghoul scat by now."

Looking into the room she saw Sam hit him hard on the back of the head with a metal wrench.

"You evil son of a bitch! Where's Daphne?" Dean yelled, at the demon.

Coughing a little, Crowley stood up dusting himself off and said, "Really, necessary?"

"Where is she? Still on your torture table?" Dean shouted.

"Relax mate, she was right behind me." He answered, watching her as she walked into the room.

Dean saw her walking the room, the front of her shirt was soaked with blood, her weak eyes met his, her skin was paler than normal.

Walking slowly over, she stood beside Dean, "Are you alright?" Dean asked her.

She nodded, and looked over at Crowley, her eyes drifted up to the ceiling. He followed her gaze and saw a devils trap painted above him.

"So.. To what do I owe the reach around?" He asked them.

Meg walked into the room, smiling she said, "Crowley."

"Whore." he responded.

Daphne swallowed the lump back down in her throat.

"Okay, you know what.." Meg said, as she held her hand up and curled her fingers into the palm of her hand. "The best tortures never get their hands dirty." She said, looking over at Dean.

Doubling over in pain, Crowley started to spit up blood.

"Sam wants a word with you." Meg said.

"What can do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked.

"You know damn well, I want my soul back." Sam said, stepping closer to the devils trap.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"No." Responded Crowley.

"Meg." Dean said.

Crowley looked over at Meg, as she again made the same gesture with her hand, this time holding it longer, he fell to the ground, coughing and spitting up more blood.

Daphne looked away for second, and then back at him.

"I can't." Crowley said, looking up at them.

"Can't or won't." Sam asked.

"I said can't, you mop headed lumberjack." Crowley said, his voice strained with pain.

Raising up to his knees Crowley said, "I was lucky to get this much of you out, but going back in for the sloppy bits? I'm good, but those two in there.. Forget it." He said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Sam asked.

"You don't, but that doesn't change anything. I'm telling you, Sam.. Why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy form of entertainment in there.. I'd swallow a rag off a bar house floor before I took that soul, unless you want to be a drooling mess." Crowley said.

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right." Meg stated.

"Yeah, right I get it. Thanks. He's all yours" Sam responded to her.

Crowley's eyes widened.

"What are you crazy? He's our only hope." Dean said.

"Dean you heard him, he can't get it.. He's useless." Sam responded.

While they talked Crowley looked at Daphne, her eyes full of sadness as she starred back at him.

After pausing, Dean handed Meg the demon killing knife.

Smiling with satisfaction she stepped into the devils trap with him.

"This is for Lucifer, your pompas little.." She began to speak, but her words were cut short when Crowley kicked her legs out from underneath her.

Knocking her to the ground, and getting the knife. He threw it up to the ceiling, breaking the devils trap.

Walking out of the trap, Crowley smirked, "That's better." He said, snapping his fingers as he moved his hands out to the side.

Sam and Dean both went flying backwards against a wall, an invisible force held them there.

Daphne looked over at Dean, and back at Crowley as he pointed the knife at Meg, "You don't know torture you little insect." He told her,

"Leave them alone." Castiel said, appearing in the room holding a bag.

"Castiel.. Haven't seen you all season, you're the cavalry now." Crowley said.

Looking at the bag, Crowley said, "Hey.. What's in the gift bag?"

"You are." Stated Cas, as he held up an old human skull.

"Not possible." the demon responded.

The wounds on her stomach started to burn even worse, she held onto her abdomen, and looked back at Dean who was still against the wall.

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you thought you did, can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Cas asked, dropping the bag of bones to the floor.

Snapping his fingers, the force field that was on Sam and Dean dropped, and they both landed on their feet.

Daphne put her hand on Dean's arm, "You alright?" She asked.

He nodded and looked back at Crowley.

"If I could help out in any other way.." Crowley said.

"Answer him!" Dean yelled.

"I can't." Crowley admitted.

Without wasting another minute, Castiel set the bag on fire.

Daphne watched as Crowley went up into flames, her face contorted with pain as he yelled.

Turning her head she closed her eyes, not able to watch the scene playing out in front of her.

Looking back she saw a pile of ash where the demon had been standing.

Daphne turned and walked briskly out of the room. She got down the hallway, breathing hard, she held in the tears stinging her eyes in.

"Daph!" Dean yelled running after her.

She ignored him.

"Hey.." He said, catching up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She didn't answer.

"Daph, we did.." Dean started to say.

"Yeah, we did what we had to. I know. I just didn't expect this.." She said, her voice low as she looked at him.

Leaning back against the wall, she held onto her stomach, pulling her hand up to see it covered with blood.

Sam and Castiel came down the hallway, both looking at her.

She looked up at them, sweat oozing from her pores, she couldn't catch her breath.

Starting to black out, she slid down the wall.

Castiel put his hand on her head, after a few more seconds of pain, it stopped.

She regained her footing, and looked at them.

Pulling her blood soaked shirt up, and taking off the bandage, she sighed with relief when she was the wounds were gone.

The ride back to the hotel was silent, she laid her head against the window.

She knew what Crowley had told her was true, but she also knew he had waited until then to say it, so it would hurt her. Maybe to try and save his life, or simply to cause her pain. Either way, his words had done their job, her heart was aching.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_A/N - Did anyone see that coming? ^_^_

_Poor Daphne…_

_Thank you all for reading! Please, leave me a review, I'd love to know what your thinking!_

_XO_

_There is also a new poll up on my page, about my story "Seek, Destroy."_

_Don't forget to check out my other Dean/Daphne FanFic "Summer Lovin". and my Crowley/Daphne FanFic "Everybody plays the fool"_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter** **89.**

_[" It must be your skin I'm sinking in.._

_Must be for real 'cause now I can feel,And I didn't mind, it's not my kind._

_It's not my time to wonder why..._

_Every thing's gone white and every thing's gray._

_Now you're here, now you're away._

_I don't want this, remember that._

_I'll never forget where you're at._

_Don't let the days go by, Glycerin, Glycerin._

_I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time.._

_Are you at one or do you lie""_

_( Glycerin - Bush )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"You can't be serious!" Daphne yelled at Dean.

He shifted his gaze from the floor to her, his mouth angled down into a frown.

"If I can get Death to make this deal, then I can get Sammy's soul back!" Dean told her again.

"And to get to Death, you have to die." She said.

"It's our only option." He said, his eyes were sad and dark as he looked at her.

She was quiet for a moment before looking back up at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Okay." She said, shrugging defeated.

He opened his mouth to argue, and then his face changed to a look of confusion.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Walking up to him she said, "Yes, He's your brother Dean. If you really think this is the only way, then I love you enough to not stand in your way." She said.

Holding onto her arms, he looked at her. "Thanks, Daph." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

After the kiss she said, "Don't I deserve the same trust and respect?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Breaking this enchainment.. Setting my soul free…" She said, looking at him.

Anger showed on his face as his jaw tensed, "I already said no." He snapped.

"Are you joking? Dean.. I'm letting you kill yourself to bring Sam back, and you still won't even hear me out with this?" She asked, stepping back from him.

"We will find another way." He said.

"Why? Because if you go on with this and you die, then I'm the one that suffers here alone. But if I lose, then you're the one who suffers the loss, so it's out of the question. You are such a selfish hypocrite!" She yelled at him.

"Daph, we will find a way out of this. But think about what your saying.. If something goes wrong with it, then you're the one stuck in the cage with the devil. Is it really worth it?" He asked.

Looking down at the floor and then back to him, she said, "I don't know Dean.. Taking the chance at spending eternity with you.. It seems worth the risk to me, because right now in less than four years, I'm dead. At least if I give this a shot, than I've got a chance."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

Grabbing her keys she headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She responded leaving.

**-{-}-**

A couple hours later she came back to the hotel, not only armed with vials of angel blood, but now with some fresh demon blood.

Walking into the hotel, she looked at Dean sitting on the end of one of the beds. She laid the bag with the blood bottles down on the table.

"I called him." Dean said, referring to the doctor that was going to kill him, and bring him back.

"Congratulations." She said.

"I'm leaving to head over there now." He said.

"Good luck." She said, nodding.

"Your not coming with me?" He questioned.

"No." She stated, looking at him.

He looked around unsure for a minute, and then looked back at her.

"I just thought that since I'm.. dying.. You' d want to go with me.." He said.

"Not really Dean. I'll be rooting for you from here." She stated, her voice cold.

"Daph… your really going to see me off, pissed like that?" He asked.

"Does it matter? Because from where I'm standing your feelings are the only ones that seem to mean anything. I really hope everything goes okay with this, if it doesn't I'm going to kill the doctor. Good luck, I love you." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He was silent, standing there looking at her.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you to, Dean. So you better as hell come out of this alright." She said.

After a kiss he left the room.

Sitting down on the bed, she looked at the bag containing the blood vials.

Measuring out the equal parts of the blood in a glass in the dosage Balthazar told her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she raised the glass to her lips.

She knew if Dean found out he'd be furious, but this was her only chance at freedom, and she had to take it.

Without another thought she poured the glass into her mouth. There was a little bit of pain as the blood made it's way through her body, but nothing like when she had injected herself with straight angel blood before.

This is was a much smaller amount, the first step into working up to the massive amount she would eventually have to consume.

After rinsing the glass out in the sink, and chasing the blood down with a glass water, she grabbed her keys and headed back out the door.

She felt terrible about making him go by himself.

Arriving at the Chinese restaurant, she walked in and was pointed in the direction of the back of the store.

Going down a hallway and into a room she looked at Dean, laying Dead on the table, and an older man and younger girl standing there.

"You must be Daphne." Said the man.

Not able to take her eyes from Dean's lifeless body she said, "Yeah."

"He said you might show up." Replied the doctor.

"3..2..1." Said the girl.

Daphne's heart raced, as the doctor charged up the defibrillators to shock Dean back to life.

Placing them on him chest, Dean's body jumped from the electric waves, but his monitor still showed a flat line.

"Again." Said the doctor, as he placed them on his chest again.

"What's happening? Why isn't he waking up?" Daphne yelled.

"Adrenaline!" The doctor instructed his assistant.

She handed him a syringe with liquid, the doctor injected it into the I.V. in Dean's arm.

Daphne held her breath, watching him closely, waiting for any sign of life.

Taking in a big gasp of air, Dean woke up.

"Oh, Thank Moses!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have given me five more seconds?" Asked Dean, laying his head back on the table

"Son, you we're gone for seven minutes." The doctor pointed out.

Dean looked around the room.

Daphne stood there, breathing harder than Dean. She had spent four minutes on the verge of a panic attack, and her heart was already racing from the blood she had taken.

Walking outside of the restaurant, Dean said. "I didn't think you were gonna show."

"Me either." She said, looking at him.

"I'm glad you did." He said, kissing her.

She pulled back quickly from the kiss, and looked at him, her face still full of pain.

"It's okay, Daph…" He said.

"No! It's not okay.. I stood in there for almost five minutes, with you still flat lining no matter what they tried. I was scared out of my damn mind, I wasn't sure whether to take the defibrillator from the man and try to bring you back myself, or kill him for letting you die!" She yelled.

A few people walking by looked over in their direction.

Seeming to not hear what she was saying he said, "It's alright, I talked to Death, he's going to help.. I'll explain it all when we get to Bobby's."

Driving behind the Impala, Daphne stared at the street between their cars. She couldn't believe Dean was acting like that, the year they had spent together brought them so much closer. They made decisions together, had a functional relationship. She knew getting back out on the road hunting would shake things up, but she didn't expect to feel so distant from him already.

At Bobby's, Dean explained everything to them.

Daphne sat on the opposite end of the couch from Bobby, knees pulled up to her chest as she watched Sam freak out to Dean's idea.

After Dean had put Death's ring on and left, Daphne remained on the couch.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, when Bobby walked back into the room.

"I don't know, around here somewhere." Bobby answered.

After a little silence, Bobby said, "You wanna tell me what's got you so upset?"

Sighing, she looked up at him, "I found a way out of that enchainment…" She said.

"That's good, ain't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, except that in order for it to be broken.. It's transferred to Lucifer, after killing myself I go to the cage and then have to trust an angel to pull me out.." She let her voice trail off, she wasn't about to admit to the angel and demon blood she'd have to take.

"Whoa." Bobby said.

"Yeah, and Dean won't even listen to me. This may very well be my only shot, and he doesn't care." She said.

"Doesn't care? Of course he cares… That's why he won't listen." Bobby said.

"Maybe, but with Crowley dead now. I'm not even sure what happens to my soul when the time is up. Where do demons even go when they die? Are they just.. non existent.. are they tossed somewhere deeper in the pit? Purgatory maybe? I have no idea. It's possible that if something goes wrong and I can't be pulled from the cage, it might be better than wherever I might end up." She said.

After a little while of talking to him, she realized how weak, and nauseas she was feeling. It was time for another hit of the blood, and her body needed it.

"I left something at the hotel." She said standing up.

"Your not lookin' so good." Bobby pointed out.

"Just stressed.. I'll be back." She said, practically running from the house.

**-{-}-**

After taking another dose of the blood, she sat by herself in silence for a little while before deciding to head back to Bobby's.

"Bobby?" She yelled, after she had done a walkthrough of the house.

Seeing some blood by the door she went outside. "Bobby? Sam?" She yelled in the dark salvage yard.

No one answered.

Her eye's landed on the shed, some blood on the handles. "What the hell?" She asked, cautiously moving towards the doors.

Getting in the door, she looked around. Her eyes wide at what she saw.

Sam was holding a knife, Bobby was tied to a chair.

"I've been like a father to you boy. Somewhere inside you got to know that." Bobby said, his eyes wide with fear as Sam walked over to him.

"That's just it… sorry." Sam said, leaning Bobby's head back, he held the knife out.

Pulling her gun, Daphne came up behind Sam and hit him hard in the back of the head with the handle of her hand gun. Just as he was getting ready to kill Bobby.

Sam fell to the floor, knocked out.

Dean ran over, his eyes wide looking at everyone.

Daphne stood with Bobby outside of the panic room, as Dean went upstairs.

"Bobby! Open the door!" Dean yelled running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Now!" Dean yelled.

Daphne followed them into the panic room.

They watched as Death sat down on the bed beside Sam, who was yelling for him to get away.

"Now Sam, I'm going to put a barrier up in your mind. It might feel a little.. Itchy.. Do me a favor, don't scratch the wall. Because, trust me, your not going to like what happens." Death told him, as he pulled Sam's soul from the bag and forced it into his chest.

Sam yelled with pain, before finally passing back out.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_A/N- Thanks for reading! Please, if you have time leave me a review. (^_^)_

_I can't wait for the season 7 premier! I'm so nervous and excited about it, and already anxious!_

_I'm hoping to finish chapter 90 and get it posted soon!_

_**Also, I know some of you are newer this story, and haven't read all of the chapters, or it's been a long time since you read the earlier chapters, or missed a few. I've been getting some messages asking about some things that we're explained earlier in this fanfic, I completely understand I mean 89 chapters, sometimes I'm amazed I can keep track of it! ^_^. I'm thinking about typing up an over-view of Daphne's life, kind of like a biography, mainly the important events that got her where she is today. I don't really want to take up a chapter spot for it, but if anyone is interested I'll type it out and message it to anyone who wants it. If you guys ever have any questions about my story, feel free to message me or ask in a review and I will reply, I don't mind at all.**_

_I'm so thankful for all of you who read my stories and those of you who are so kind to leave me reviews, so I want to make sure everyone has the chance to get caught up and no one's sitting there wondering what the hell I'm talking about in a chapter, lol._

_XO_


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter** **90.**

_[" I can't believeThe troubles that you've caused._

_The pain is getting stronger like an open wound without the gauze._

_It's on my brain, driving me 's on my mind all of the time and if it left I would be fine._

_All because I I feel the pressur... ,It's coming down on me._

_It's turning me black and blue..._

_Oh whoa…You left me on the side of the road...And now I've got no place to go, You brought the flood."_

_( The Flood - Escape the Fate )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Like my daddy always said, "Just cause it kills your liver don't mean it's not medicine." Bobby said as he poured some whiskey in a glass for Dean.

Daphne walked into the room, looking out at the morning sun. She had started her day with a slightly increased dose of angel and demon blood. She hadn't really noticed a difference in the way she felt other than she couldn't go to long without more or her body started to go into detox.

"Want some?" Bobby asked, showing her the bottle.

"Nah, I'll pass, thanks." She said, as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

Daphne nodded, she had just checked on him, he was still out cold.

"He'll wake up." Bobby told them.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Dean, he's been through how much? Somehow he always bounces back." Bobby pointed out.

"He's never been through this." Dean said. Then he asked about the papers on his desk.

Wanting his mind off of the situation at hand, Dean said "Can I help? Send me to the library.. Anything?"

Daphne looked away from Dean. She was still so mad at him, she didn't want to be in the same room with him,

Quietly, she stood up and headed back down to the basement.

Pulling a chair up beside the bed in the panic room she looked at Sam, still sound asleep.

Her mind wandered back to everything that had been happening until Sam made a noise.

She looked at him, for a minute she thought he wasn't breathing. Reaching out and grabbing his wrist, she felt for a pulse.

"Thank god." She muttered, feeling a steady beat under her fingertips.

She hung her head, looking at the floor.

"Daphne?" Sam said, raising his head.

She jerked her head back up, her eyes wide.

"Sam! Your okay!" She exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

He sat on the side of the bed, and looked at her. She took the I.V from his arm, and when he stood up she wrapped her arms around him. He tightly hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"Yeah, I.. I think so." He said, still keeping her in an embrace.

Stepping back, she smiled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Dean's upstairs, come on." She said.

Once back in the study, Sam said "Dean." Slowly walking towards his older brother.

Daphne watched with a bittersweet smile, as Dean stood up and looked at him. The brothers hugged each other, and few of the tears made their way down her face. She hoped everything would work out, but Castiel had told them that Dean pretty much killed him, by forcing his soul back into his body.

Bobby stood and walked over to them, as soon as Sam let go of his brother, he then hugged Bobby.

Daphne could see by the look on his face that his mind was still reeling from the night before.

"I saw.. I felt Lucifer snap your neck." Sam said, looking at him.

"Well, Cas kinda.." Bobby started to explain.

"Cas is alive?" Sam asked.

Daphne's face twisted with confusion as she looked over at Dean, Sam didn't seem to remember anything of the past year.

"Yeah, Yeah, Cas is fine, are you okay?" Dean asked, stepping towards his brother.

"Actually… I'm starving." Sam said.

Moving to the kitchen they all sat around the table, Sam started eating a sandwich, while everyone else sat with a beer in front of them.

"Sam, what's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Shrugging he responded, "The field, and then I fell."

Daphne shook her head and took a drink from the beer bottle in front of her, not sure how to react to what he was saying.

"Okay… and then?" Dean pushed.

"I woke up in the panic room." Sam said, halfway through chewing a bite of his food.

"That's it? You really don't remember.." Bobby started to say, but Dean cut him off.

"Lets be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" Dean said, looking back at Sam.

"How long was I gone?" Sam asked, looking a little confused.

"About a year and half…" Daphne said, her voice soft.

"What?" He asked, looking at everyone who nodded.

"I was downstairs for… I don't remember anything. So how'd I get back? Was it Cas?" He questioned, shock apparent on his face.

"Not exactly." Dean said, looking down at the old wooden table.

"Dean, What did you do?" Asked Sam, afraid his brother had made another deal to bring him back.

Dean vaguely explained the arrangement he had made with the horseman, Death.

Sitting at the table, she watched as everyone else left the room. Sam was going to try and get some sleep. Bobby and Dean were headed outside.

A few minutes later her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Daphne, Is it true? Is Crowley really dead?" Her grandmothers voice sounded through the ear piece.

"I can't talk right now." She lied. Truth was Crowley was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"At a friends, I have to go." She said, hanging up the phone.

She cleaned up the kitchen, trying to keep her mind off of the past few days. Nightmares had filled her sleep, the trauma of the experience had sent the dreams of her being tortured by Alistair flooding back.

She'd wanted to talk to Dean, but he had been far too concerned with getting Sam's soul back to hear anything she was saying.

She's also been taking more and more angel and demon blood, she felt guilty about hiding it from Dean, but he still wouldn't talk about the enchainment.

**~{-}~**

Hours later, Daphne was sitting in the living room, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see or hear Dean walk in.

"You alright Daph?" Dean asked, as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"What?" She asked, not hearing everything he asked.

"I asked if your okay." Dean responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

Sighing he said, "Something tells me your not."

"I'm just tired." She answered, half truthfully. Avoiding his eyes as she spoke.

"Is that all?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Come on Daph, all of a sudden you're acting different." He said.

Looking at him she said, "All of a sudden? No Dean, it's not been all of a sudden. You've just been to pre-occupied to notice something's wrong." She said, irritated at him,

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not, at least your talking to me. Why didn't you tell me something was bothering you?" he asked.

"Are you serious? The only thing you've thought about lately is getting Sam's soul. Don't get me wrong, I'm so beyond happy that it worked out, so thankful that he's alright, but in the mix of everything it felt like you forgot about me." She answered him, hoping it didn't sound as childish as it did in her head.

He paused for a few seconds before he spoke. "I didn't realize I was making you feel like that. No matter what's going on, I'm never to busy for you."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, her anger faded. She pulled back and smiled softly at him.

She opened her mouth to start telling him what had been on her mind, when she heard Bobby say, "What in the hell do you think your doing."

"Looking for my granddaughter. Ah! There she is." Margaret said, smiling Daphne.

Daphne stood up, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Dean stood beside her.

"You wouldn't talk to me on the phone." She answered.

Shaking her head side to side Daphne asked, "How did you even find me?"

"You told me you were here." She said, looking at her cell phone before tucking it in her jacket pocket.

"No I didn't." Daphne answered.

"Honestly, Daphne. You told me you were at friends, you don't have very many friends. If my sources are right, then one of them was just killed. That leaves Bobby Singer." She answered.

Daphne shook hear head angrily as she spoke, "What do you want?"

"I came to find out if the rumors are true, is Crowley dead?" She asked.

A little of the color drained from Daphne's face, as she responded. "Yeah."

Her grandmother smiled ear to ear, the lines around her eyes growing deeper as the smile grew.

Her expression changed to something Daphne, swore resembled concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"What? I'm fine." Daphne responded.

"I knew how close you were, and I figured you might be having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of his death." Her grandmother answered.

Daphne glanced over at Dean, and then quickly back to her grandmother.

"I said I'm fine." She answered.

Her grandmother nodded.

"How are the preparations for the ceremony coming along?" She asked her.

"What ceremony?" Bobby questioned.

"For breaking the enchainment." She answered.

No one answered.

"Daphne, You are going through with it, aren't you?" She said, her eyes slightly wide.

"No, We'll find another way." Dean's voice bellowed through the room.

"There isn't another way, the enchainment can only be transferred and then broken. The only one it can be transferred to is Lucifer, this is her only shot." Margaret argued.

"You'd love that wouldn't you? If something went wrong and we couldn't pull her from the cage. I said we'll find another way." Dean argued back.

"Are you deaf? There is absolutely no other way." She said, her voice raised.

"We'll figure something out." Dean barked back.

"And yet you claim to love her." Margaret said, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm not letting her do it? It's to risky." Dean said.

"Let me draw this out of you Dean, because apparently you're not understanding the depth of the situation. Her soul is chained to Crowley, you killed him. That didn't break the enchainment, she is still tied to him. When her time is up, what happens to her?" Margaret asked rhetorically.

Dean was silent.

"Exactly, no one knows. Could be hell, maybe purgatory, some other awful place. For all we know she might very well cease to exist. I think that's the risk not worth taking. I handed her a way out, and you'd rather see her die and watch what plays out, then take a chance to gain her freedom?" Her grandmother said, her words as cold as ice.

"I think it'd be best if you leave." Bobby said.

"I'll show you out." Daphne said.

Once they got outside, Daphne looked at her. "What exactly was the point of that?"

"The point was to scare some sense into him. Daphne, I know you love him, but it's your soul that will burn, not his. You need to think about that." She said.

Looking at her grandmother, Daphne said, "Wow, that almost sounded like you care."

"I do care, Daphne. There's not very many of us left now, I'm trying to take care of my own." She answered.

Watching her grandmother drive away, she considered for a minute that maybe she had changed for the better. But just as quickly as the thoughts formed in her head, she pushed them away knowing it was impossible.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading. Please, leave a review if you have time._**

**_Who else is super excited for season 7? Just a little over a month away, premier is September 23rd!_**

**_The new season is supposed to pick up right where season 6 ended!_**

**_Did everyone hear the good news? The CW picked up an extra episode this year, we will have a season of 23 episodes! ^_^_**

**_Also, one thing I read I was severely un-happy about, the return of Jo. Sorry for all of you Jo fans out there, but I have never liked her. I thought her death scene was beautifully done and she went out as a hero, but I think that should have been the end with her. But then again who knows in what context she might come back, nothing is ever at face value with out beloved show. ^_^_**

**_XO_**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter** **91.**

_[" Well you found us strength and solutions, but I liked the tension and not always knowing the answers…_

_But your gonna lose it, your gonna lose it._

_I'll stop the whole world._

_I'll stop the whole world, from turning into a monster eating us alive._

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_But now that your gone the world is ours… "_

_( Monster - Paramore )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne sat on one of the beds in their new hotel room, looking up from her computer screen she smiled at Sam..

He looked over at her, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy we got you back." She answered.

He looked down at his lap and was silent.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

Knowing he was probably upset because of everything Cas had told him about the past year she said, "It wasn't you, Sam."

"I've go to try and fix everything I did, make it right." He said.

"And I told you I will help you as much as I can, but Sam you can't pick at the wall. If the damn lets loose, it will destroy you." She responded.

He nodded, and walked over to her.

Sitting beside her, he looked at her computer.

"What are you looking up?" He asked.

"Just more information on enchainment's with demons." She said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

Looking at him just as confused for a second, she remembered that he had no memory of the past year at all.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I did something stupid.." She admitted, not wanting to tell him.

"How stupid?" He pushed, worry showing on his face.

Breathing out a heavy sigh she said, "Remember when Dean left us, and was hell bent on saying yes to Michael?" She asked.

He nodded.

"And then remember when I left you at that other hotel." She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said, trying to piece what she was saying together.

"After I left you, I called Crowley.." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh my god, Daphne. What did you do?" He asked.

"I made a deal, to have a lock put on Dean, so that Michael couldn't use Dean as a vessel." She told him.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Sam spoke again, "How long did you get?"

"Five years." She said.

"And that was about a year and half ago, so were basically looking at three and half years to figure a way out of this." He responded.

"Yeah, but I didn't just make a regular deal. The only way Crowley would make the deal was if I went through with the enchainment." She answered.

"Then when you guys killed him, shouldn't that have broken the enchainment?" He asked.

"No. All that means is that now when my time is up, I have no idea where I go. It's possible that I might just end up in hell, or cease to exist. I don't know what happens to demons when their killed, purgatory, somewhere worse. I really don't know." She said, trying not to let those thoughts fill her head.

"Then why did you kill Crowley?" he asked.

"I didn't, Cas did." She said, not meaning to snap at him.

"I'm not sorry that he's dead, but I am sorry you got hurt by it." Sam told her.

"I don't want to talk about him." She said, slamming her laptop shut and tossing it onto the bed behind them.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but stopped, when the hotel door opened.

Dean walked in with their bag of fast food. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Sam as he stood up and walked to the other bed.

_**~{-}~ ~Later that day~ ~{-}~**_

Daphne said bye to Sam and Dean as they left to question a few people about a case they were working.

"Balthazar, I need more blood." She said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Upping your dose quicker than I thought." He responded, looking around the room.

"I just want to get this whole thing over with." She answered.

"Noticed any new talents?" He asked.

"Talents? What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"New capabilities? Telekinesis, killing demons, even teleporting... You really haven't tried any of that?" He asked.

"Uh no." She responded, shocked.

He shook his head and handed her more bottles of angel blood.

"Can I really do all of that now?" She asked.

He sighed, clearly irritated.

"How?" She asked.

"Concentrate." He stated.

"What else?" She asked.

"You expect me to stay here and teach you?" He asked, half amused.

"You're the one who brought it up…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"And I don't have time to be bothered with it." He added, just before disappearing in front of her eyes.

After quickly hiding the blood, she gave some thought to what he said. It made sense, when she had taken Castiel's blood before, she had teleported herself back to Dean. She wasn't sure how she had done it, it just happened.

She decided to start trying to see if she could harness these supposed powers.

**_~{-}~ ~A week later, at Bobby's~ ~{-}~_**

Daphne looked up at Dean, as he emptied the last of a bottle of liquor into a shot glass. A big clap of thunder shook the window behind her.

"Jesus." She muttered, as she moved to another chair farther away from the window. It was pouring down rain outside, one of the worst storms she had seen in a while.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked walking into the room, a small stack of books in his arms.

"Supply run." Dean answered his brother.

"In this?" Sam questioned.

"Damn mans a hero. Were officially out of hunters helper." Dean said, with a smile as he shook the empty glass bottle.

"Hello boys." Said a voice from behind them.

She turned around and saw Balthazar standing in the kitchen.

"Daphne." He said with a nod and slight smirk.

"Balthazar? What's going on?" She questioned as he walked into the study with them.

"You've seen the godfather, right? You know at the end where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big bloody swoop?" The angel asked them.

"Uh huh." Daphne responded, confused, not knowing what this had to do with them.

He turned and picked up something from a bookcase behind them.

"Hey!" Dean remarked, not happy about him going through Bobby's things.

They watched as the angel started mixing things together in a wooden bowl on the desk.

Her head spun as he disappeared from one room and appeared instantly in the next, gathering things and continuing to ramble about The Godfather.

"Why are you talking about the Godfather?" Sam finally asked.

"Because were in it. Right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone, the archangel Raphael." He responded as he poured lamb blood into the mixture.

"Raphael is after you?" Dean asked, trying to keep up.

"Raphael is after all of us. He's consolidated his strength, and now he's on the move." Balthazar answered.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Cassie, he is deep, deep underground." He answered, as he mixed all of the contents together in the bowl, and walked over towards the window.

"Raphael's put out a hit on every good samaritan that helped out Cas, Including you." He said starting to draw a sigil on the window.

"You expect us to just believe you?" Sam asked, taking a couple cautious steps forward.

"This is for you." He said handing a key to Sam.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Asked Sam.

"Run with it." He responded, right before he was thrown across the room.

Daphne looked at a man walking towards them.

"Virgil…" Balthazar addressed him.

"I said run!" He shouted putting his hand up and sending the three of them flying through the window.

To her amazement they landed on a padded mat, just below the window. She quickly stood up and looked around.

"What the hell?" She asked out loud, there were people everywhere, it looked like they were on the set of a movie.

"Cut!" She heard someone yell.

Everyone yelled with excitement.

"Real good solid fall, way to go!" Said a man in a yellow t-shirt, as he patted Dean's butt.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled at him.

They inspected the window they had fell from, even though it looked just like Bobby's it was also a set.

"So… no angels?" Asked Sam.

"Where the hell are we?" Daphne thought out loud looking at all of the people.

"Should we be killing anybody?" Sam asked them.

Daphne and Dean looked around, everyone seemed harmless.

"I don't think so…" Dean said to his brother.

"They all seem human." She added it.

"Running?" Asked Sam.

"Where?" Dean asked.

Daphne looked around, but couldn't find a clear get-a-way path.

Looking back over at Sam, Daphne saw him pick up a piece of glass. It shook in his hand like a piece of rubber.

Dean exchanged confused looks with them both.

"That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen." A voice said.

"Who's Jared and Jensen?" Sam asked.

"Jared, A couple minutes." Said a girl as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away.

"Why are they calling him Jared?" Daphne asked Dean.

Before he could respond another voice said, "Ryleigh, we need to touch up your hair." Daphne looked at a girl walking towards them.

"Ryleigh? What the hell? Is she talking to me?" Daphne asked Dean.

"I think so, she's walking right towards you." Dean said, in a low voice as he looked around.

The girl grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her away from Dean.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N** - Sorry for the long delay on the update. After this weekend, I'll get a few days off work next week and I hope to get a few chapters written._

_If anyone is wondering why I chose the name Ryleigh, for Daphne's actress in the 'French Mistake'... The reason is that my beautiful little kitty's name is Ryleigh!_

_The season 7 premier is getting closer and closer! I'm so excited! I've been keeping up with the spoilers and can't wait!_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_XO_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter** **92.**

_[" Each day I'm countin' up the minutes, till I get alone,_

_Cuz I can't stay in the middle of it all._

_It's nobody's fault…_

_But I'm so low, never knew how much I didn't know._

_Oh everything is uncharted. "_

_( Uncharted - Sara Bareilles )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

After finally getting away from the hair and make up girl she met back up with Sam and Dean.

"They put freakin' make up on us. Those bastards!" Dean said.

"Look, I know what this is, it's a TV show!" Sam said.

"You think?" Dean responded sarcastically.

"No. I mean here. Wherever here is… This twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason our life is a TV show." Sam explained to them.

"That makes no sense…" Daphne said, having a hard time keeping up with their conversation as tons of people zipped around them.

"I'm not saying it makes sense, but we've landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki." Sam said with a confused look.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked Daphne.

"Ryleigh?" Dean responded unsure.

"Yeah." Daphne said nodding her head.

Walking out an exit their sight stopped on the Impala.

"Hey, At least my baby made it!" Dean said with an adoring smile as they all walked towards it.

Stopping at the sight of more than one version of his car, he said. "I feel sick."

Daphne sighed and looked around, she was starting to worry about how long they might be in this world.

Daphne and Sam looked around while Dean tried praying to Castiel for help.

"Over there!" Daphne said, seeing the familiar angel watching them through a doorway cut out.

"Cas! Thank god!" Dean said, jogging towards him.

"What is all this, huh? What did Balthazar do to us?" Dean asked.

After a short pause Castiel responded, "To keep you out of Virgil's reach he cast you into an alternate reality. A universe similar to ours in most respects… yet dramatically different in others."

"Like bizzaro earth, right? Instead of having Bizzaro superman we get this clown factory?" Dean asked.

"Cas, why are you talking like that?" Daphne asked, at the same time Dean had spoke.

Castiel looked at them confused as he spoke, "Um… yeah, well no time to explain do you have the key?"

"Yeah, So what does this thing do anyway?" Sam asked, pulling the key from his jacket pocket.

"It opens a room." Cas answered.

"What's in the room?" Dean asked.

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven. With those weapons I have a chance to rally my forces." He answered, his tone getting more serious.

"Yeah, so now what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked.

"Pardon?" Castiel responded.

"Man! They put out new pages?" Castiel asked, pulling some papers from his coat.

"Is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Castiel asked them loosening his tie.

"Give me that." Dean said as he yanked the papers from his hand.

"These are words in a script. This isn't Cas. His name's Misha." Dean told them.

"Perfect, so what are we supposed to do now?" Daphne said.

"Ryleigh, Happy belated birthday." Misha said, pulling Daphne in for a hug.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I know I'm a few days late, but you weren't filming that day." He answered.

"Oh.." Daphne said.

Sam pulled the key away from him.

They all started to walk away when Misha yelled after her, "Ryleigh, I saw Mark. He's looking for you."

Not turning around she looked over at Dean, "Who the hell is Mark?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to get out of here." He answered.

"Wait look, J. Ackles" Sam pointed out.

Daphne looked at the trailer door.

"That's fake me, so that must be fake mine." Dean said, as he opened the door.

Daphne looked around the inside of the trailer.

"Dude, I have a helicopter!" Dean pointed out.

"Who puts a 300 gallon aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Jensen Ackles." Dean responded.

"He's not a hunter, but he plays one on TV." Dean said pointing to a plasma TV on the wall.

Daphne looked up as the scene changed from an action scene to him and her kissing.

"Oh god, that's uncomfortable." She said, quickly turning the TV off.

They talked about reversing the spell, and Dean drew the symbols that Balthazar drew on the window.

Opening the door, the three left the trailer.

"Okay, so we need to get back to the same window." Dean said.

"Ryleigh." Said a familiar voice.

She spun around, just in time to see Crowley's face before he pulled her against him and kissed her.

She was completely frozen in shock, she had just started to deal with his death.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, as he lunged forward.

Sam grabbed him, and said "Dean… I think that might be Mark."

"Everything alright?" Mark asked, looking at the two brothers.

Daphne's head spun, even knowing this was just an actor who had played Crowley, it still hurt her to see him again.

Without even thinking she asked, "What are you wearing?" He had on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a baggy sports jacket.

She had only ever seen Crowley in business suits.

"What is he wearing? He just kissed you and that's all you can say?" Dean shouted, struggling against his brothers hold on him. Whether he was an actor or not, Dean wanted to tear him to shreds.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm in shock." She pointed out, trying to defend herself.

"Since when did you start talking to them outside of when it's absolutely necessary?" Mark asked her, with a smile as he slid an arm around her waist.

Her body tensed up and she moved out of his grip.

Looking at her confused he asked, "Why are you acting so strange?" As he moved some hair out of her face.

"Can you not do that!" Dean yelled.

"Do what?" Mark asked confused.

"Touch her!" Dean shouted in response.

"Why am I not allowed to touch my fiancé in front of you? And since when did you two start talking?" He asked, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Fiancé?" Sam questioned, keeping a tight hold on his angry brother.

"You guys have known for months!" Mark responded.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" He asked.

No one responded.

"Ryleigh." He said, angry as he looked at her.

"Uhh, it's been a really stressful day. Why don't you wait for me in my trailer and I'll be there in a few." She said, trying to sound natural.

"What's going on?" He said, his tone demanding as he faced her.

"I'll explain everything. Please, just wait in my trailer." She asked, her voice pleading. She desperately wanted him away from her.

"Fine." He said with a defeated sigh.

"Thanks." She said, with a weak smile.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she quickly turned her face and his lips landed on her cheek.

Leaning back he looked at her.

"Just give me a few minutes." She said.

Angrily he walked past her, headed in the direction of her trailer.

She looked at Sam and Dean, and then down to the ground, she didn't know what to say.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here." Sam said, looking back and forth between Dean and Daphne.

Walking back to the Impala in silence, they all got in and Dean started the car.

"Mr. Ackles, please stop!" Said a man knocking on the drivers window.

The car started to sputter and slow.

"Dean, it's not the Impala." Sam pointed out.

"You think? It's a freaking prop! Just like everything else." Dean yelled, stopping the car.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Said the guy.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked.

**~{-}~**

Pulling up to Jared's house, Daphne's jaw dropped. It was a mansion.

Walking in the door, Dean said, "Nice modest digs, Jay-Z"

"Wow. I must be the star of this thing." Sam said.

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed.

Dean went to pour himself a drink when they all heard a strange animal noise.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne asked, looking around the open room.

Pushing the curtain to the side Dean said, "Dude, you have a camel in your back yard."

"It's an alpaca, dumb-ass." A female voice said.

They all turned to see Ruby standing at the top of the staircase.

"Ruby?" Dean said, his eyes wide.

"Ruby, right. Because that one never gets old." She said, walking towards Sam.

"How was work today, hun?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Of course! Your getting married to Crowley. And your freaking married to Ruby!" Dean yelled, looking back and forth between Sam and Daphne.

"Do you honestly think that's funny, Jensen?" She asked.

After a few moments of Dean scrambling to put everything together he said, "Just thought I'd pop in, and say hey, and maybe run some lines."

"You've never even been to our house." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, now that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back." He said.

Daphne, couldn't help but laugh.

"Ryleigh, I thought Mark was taking you out for your birthday tonight?" She said.

"Oh, ummm. Yeah we were supposed to.. But.." She stopped, trying to think of a believable excuse.

"He got sick." Dean filled in for her.

"Sick?" Questioned Ruby.

"Yeah, poisoned." Dean added.

"Oh my god! Poisoned?" She asked worried.

"Just a little food poisoning, a few days in bed and he'll be fine. So I thought I'd spend the night running lines with these two" Daphne said, trying her best to smile.

Ruby left for an otter adoption charity, and they got to work on ordering the supplies they needed to get back to their world.

**~{-}~**

_~The next morning_~

Sitting in the car with Dean, Daphne watched Sam pick up their package from the plane.

"Sorry to pry but why are we picking up packages at 8am, that haven't cleared customs yet? Cliff asked them.

"Just saving time." Dean answered, as Sam got back into the car.

"Not doing anything illegal are we?" Cliff asked, turning around to face them.

"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Sam asked.

"No." He replied.

Back at the set, they tried to get everything set up but the production crew interrupted them.

Daphne looked over and found a chair with her actresses name on it.

She sat down, and Sam came and sat in Jared's chair. Their box from the airport sitting in Jensen's chair.

"Oh, priority. What's in it?" Misha asked, as he took his chair beside Daphne.

"I bought part of a dead person." Sam answered.

"Cool." Misha responded as he read his script for the day.

Dean walked over, "So bad news. Looks like we're going to have to do a little acting."

"What?" Sam asked.

Daphne watched Sam and Dean as they tried, but failed miserably to act out a scene.

Finally they came back and sat down by her, when the crew said they were taking a break.

Moving back onto the set that looked likes a room at Bobby's house, they pulled the bone from the box.

They painted the symbol on the window.

"Ready?" Dean asked them.

"Let's just get home." Daphne said, as Sam nodded. On the count of the three they all ran and humped through the window.

Instead of going home, they landed with a thud on the concrete ground.

They went back to Jensen's trailer and Sam explained that the Apocalypse never happened in this world, and that monsters were just in scary movies.

They thought together maybe the spell didn't work because magic didn't exist in this world.

**~{-}~**

Waiting back by the window they crossed through Dean said, "You know if we drop Virgil, get the key… This might be it, we might be stuck here."

"No, we'll figure out a way back." Sam said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't though." Dean pointed out.

"What? Don't be stupid." Sam said, leaning against he door frame.

"Well, I'm just saying, no hell below us, above us only the sky." Dean said.

"Dean, our friends are back there." Sam pointed out.

Daphne nodded in agreement, one way or another they would find a way back to their world.

After a fight with Virgil, they got the key, and were pulled through the window.

Crashing on the ground in a pool of glass, they looked up to see Raphael walking towards them.

Within minutes the angel got the key.

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station." Balthazar said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Really?" Raphael asked.

"I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." He pointed out.

"Give me the weapons." Raphael demanded.

"Sorry Darling, their gone." He responded.

"You see they were so well hidden that I needed time to find them. So I volunteered these three marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You were such an adequate stick. Thank you." Balthazar said to them.

"You've made your last mistake." Raphael told him.

"I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey." He responded.

Castiel showed up, and threatened Raphael, who left.

"Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it." Balthazar told Castiel, before he vanished.

Castiel walked towards them, "Cas what the hell?" Sam asked, right before Cas zapped them back into Bobby's house.

"You were in on this, using us as a diversion?" Sam asked.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." Castiel said, with a slight shrug.

"That's not comforting Cas." Dean said.

"If I lose against Raphael, we all lose everything." Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cas we know the stakes. That's about all that you've told us." Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'll explain when I can" Cas said, and then disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Frigging angels." Dean said, disappointed he had used them like that.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Thanks for reading. Please, if you liked it take the time to leave me a review. ^_^**

**I bought season 6 on DVD today! So excited to see all the special/bonus features.**

**Next friday is the the season 7 premier! I'm a jumbled mess of worried and excited for it!**

**Did anyone catch the premier of The Vampire Dairies? I missed it but have it DVR'd for this weekend! I hope it was good.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter** **93.**

_[" Breathe!_

_ They will turn their backs on me unless I decide to will forget me unless I breathe..._

_I've seen the worst in myself tonight. _

_I almost lost the mind is lost within my down, wrapped up, in the arms of sleep._

_I feel it slowing now. I can barely see my way out. "_

_( Battle Royal - The World Alive )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Walking into the cannery where a man had went in and killed six people for no reason Daphne had her flashlight and gun drawn.

Bobby and Rufus had met up with them a few moments ago.

Heading down the hallway they saw someone starting to come through a door, they all stopped and aimed their guns.

Starring back at them was a familiar face, Sam and Dean's cousin Gwen.

"Gwen?" Dean said surprised to see her.

"Dean?" She said with a small sigh of relief as she lowered her own gun.

Looking up through the small windows on the door they saw Samuel. Anger showed on Dean's face as he charged through he door.

"Welcome to next time." He stated flatly as he pointed his gun at his grandfather.

"No, hold on!" Sam yelled pushing his brothers arm out of the way.

"I said I'd kill him!" Dean yelled back.

Daphne held her gun down by her side.

"Just a second." Sam stated.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked him.

"We're working. You?" He questioned back.

"None of your damn business!" Dean growled at Samuel.

"Sam, take Dean for a walk!" Bobby commanded.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean stated angrily.

"Look, Dean, It's fine." Sam tried to calm his older brother down.

"How?" Dean asked, looking past Sam to his grandfather.

"Come on." Daphne said, softly as she pulled Dean towards the door with her and Sam.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Maybe he knows something…" Sam tried to reason.

"You don't remember what he did. I do." Dean snapped.

"I'm not saying don't, I'm saying not yet." Sam answered.

Dean turned angrily and headed in the other direction.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Sam. It's ok." Daphne said, as she started down the hallway after him.

Sam nodded and went back into the room with everyone else.

"Dean! Wait up!" Gwen yelled from behind them.

They both stopped and turned around.

Dean told his cousin a little about what had happened, and then he said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

Without another word he pulled his handgun and shot her in the chest.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. Samuel I can understand I want the bastard dead to… but Gwen? She didn't even know anything about it!" Daphne yelled, shock showed on her face.

"Yeah, well she had it coming." Dean said, turning to face her.

She shook her head in disbelief, and looked down at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Dean, I can't believe you did that…" Daphne said, her voice trailing off as she now realized he had his gun pointed at her.

Slowly and unsteadily she pointed her gun back at him.

"Dean… What's going on?" She asked, her voice cracked a little.

Daphne's mind was racing, she didn't know what was going on, but the looked on his face was pure anger and hate as he looked at her.

"Put the gun down." She said.

"You first." He said, back.

Shaking her head she said, "I don't think so, Dean."

"Alright then." He said, firing another shot, this time at her.

On instinct she dropped to the floor, and looked up just in time to see Dean take off running in the other direction.

It took a few seconds for her mind to catch up to what had happened. Still in a state of complete shock and disbelief she started inspecting herself for bullet holes.

Luckily, the bullet had grazed her arm. Blood started to soak her jacket from the new gash on her arm.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as everyone heard gun shots.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, feeling for a pulse on Gwen.

Sam helped Daphne to her feet.

"Your bleeding, are you alright." Sam asked, looking at her arm.

"No…" She said, her voice trailed off, still unable to fully understand the past couple of minutes.

"What happened?" Sam asked, as he tied some fabric over the wound and held pressure firm on it.

"Dean… He… shot me." She said, her face showed pain and confusion as her blue eyes looked up at him.

"He what?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"I think he was trying to kill me." She said, looking back at the floor.

Pulling her arm away from Sam and keeping the pressure firm she walked over to Bobby who was still knelt by Gwen.

"Is she going to make it?" Daphne asked, knowing the answer before he even spoke.

Shaking his head side to side Bobby said, "She's gone. I'm sorry, if you care." He directed the last part towards Samuel.

"Screw you, I care." Samuel answered.

After a quick search for Dean, Sam came back. "Is she… uhhh.?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Sam. She's gone. Did you find Dean?" She asked.

"I couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must've got into Dean." Sam answered.

"Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere." Bobby instructed.

"Daphne, Are you alright?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Not really, But I'll live." She answered, still holding onto her newly injured arm.

"Sam and I will lock down here, We're gonna find Dean before he finds us." Bobby said.

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel. Or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head." Sam said to his grandfather.

"I'm going with him." Daphne said, regaining her grip on her gun as she walked over to Samuel.

Bobby nodded, and Samuel shot her an angry look.

After putting Gwen's body into a storage room, Daphne watched as Samuel loaded some bullets into a revolver.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Rufus closed the door to the room and stood beside her.

"Just for protection." He stated.

"If you so much as point that gun in Dean's direction, you'll be dead on the floor before you get the chance to even think about pulling that trigger." Daphne said through gritted teeth.

Irritated Samuel said, "Let's find him."

Walking through the dark building with Samuel and Rufus, Daphne's head pounded.

She didn't know what to expect when they found him.

Spinning around at the sound of Dean's phone beeping she pointed her gun and flashlight to a corner of the room

Dean stood there, armed with his gun.

"Dean! Put that damn thing down!" Rufus said.

Within seconds Samuel was in the room with them, gun pointed at Dean.

Daphne turned her attention from Dean to Samuel.

"I swear to god, you've got three seconds to put that down or I'll splatter your brains all over that wall." She said, eyes narrowed.

Samuel hesitated for a second, before lowering his gun to his side.

Her arm pounded and ached from the bleeding of the gunshot wound, and her headache was getting worse.

"Dean, Put it down." Rufus demanded.

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus." Dean said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Okay, both of you." Sam said, as he and Bobby entered the room.

"Both of us my ass." Rufus answered.

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a twelve inch harpy crawl out of my ear." Dean stated.

"What?" Sam and Daphne said in unison.

"You heard me." Dean said, looking at them.

"I just woke up on the ground just in time to see this worm thing… sliding out of the figging ear and into that vent." Dean explained, nodding towards the other side of the room.

"So you tell me what's going on!" Dean yelled at all of them.

"You killed Gwen, that's what's going on." Samuel answered.

"We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must've jumped me." Dean responded.

"Oh my god." Daphne said, breaking the silence of the room.

"Daph, are you alright? You're bleeding." Dean asked, looking at her.

"You shot me, Dean." She stated.

"What?" Dean asked, lowering his gun and walking over to her.

He inspected the wound as she spoke, "Yeah, We were standing there talking to Gwen, and you just up and shot her. Next thing I knew you had the gun pointed at me… I didn't know what the hell was going on." She said, her blue eyes still wide as she looked at him.

She winced as he tightened the make shift fabric tourniquet.

Pulling her in for hug he said, "Thank god it only grazed you. I'm so sorry Daph."

She nodded, and hugged him back with her good arm.

"So we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

Releasing Daphne from the tight embrace, Dean said, "It's like a Khan Worn on steroids."

"You mean like a parasite that took over your body?" Sam asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Worm crawls in, your worm crawls out." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Monster possession? That's novel." Rufus said, gun still pointed at Dean.

"What if that things still in you? What if we can't trust a word you're saying?" Samuel asked, gun still down at his side from Daphne's threat.

"It's not!" Dean yelled, pointing his gun at Samuel.

"Check your ear." Bobby instructed.

"What do you mean check my ear? For what?" Dean asked.

Rufus took a few steps forward and stuck his finger in Dean's ear.

"Hey! Why don't you buy me a drink first?" Dean yelled at him.

"Second date. Oh yeah, we're goo-postive." Rufus said, showing a black sticky substance on his finger.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, feeling his own ear.

"Means it was in you, all right." Rufus stated.

"Or it still is." Samuel said, raising his gun again.

"It's not it me!" Dean yelled.

"What part of if you aim that gun at him I'll blow your head off don't you understand?" She snapped aiming her gun at Samuel again.

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns." Bobby said, holding open a bag.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Think about this for a second, Bobby." Rufus said.

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who aint got the Kahn worm inside their melon." Bobby said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It's not in me!" Dean yelled again.

"I didn't say it was. Point is, we don't know who it is. Could be any one of us. So the best we can do is make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off." Bobby pointed out.

Bobby put his gun in the bag everyone followed suit, except Daphne.

"Daph, come on. Put your gun in the bag." Dean told her.

"No." she said taking a few steps back.

"It's in her!" Samuel yelled, reaching for the bag of guns, which Bobby quickly pulled away from him.

"Don't even think about it." Dean said to his grandfather.

"No, It's not in me. But I am not giving up my gun. Incase no one has noticed I've already been shot." She pointed out.

"Daphne, think about this." Bobby said.

"I am Bobby. I'm not giving up my gun." She stated.

"Daph, come on." Dean said walking towards her.

"Dean! Be Careful!" Sam said, afraid that the monster had gotten in her.

Grabbing onto the barrel of the gun, Dean looked at her.

"This is a terrible idea." She said, as she let Dean take the gun from her.

Dropping the gun into the bag, Dean shot Samuel another hateful look.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N** -Oh no! Dean shot Daphne!_

_ Thanks for reading!_

_I'm hoping to update again by Friday, before or right after the season 7 permier! I'm so excited and worried, but staying positive!_

_XO_


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter** **94.**

_[" I only wanted to try… To find my way back inside._

_My imitation of life…_

_My litigation of life…_

_It's something easy to find,_

_Inside the shade of your eye_

_Out of the ground i rise to grace…_

_Nobody knows it's just a phase!_

_Help me i'm out of breath again._

_Nobody knows somewhere to make it go away…_

_Phase… Phase… Phase… Phase. "_

_( Phase - Breaking Benjamin. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Okay. We need some time to breathe and make a plan." Bobby said, as they locked the guns up in a locker.

"A plan? Based on…?" Samuel asked.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this" Bobby responded.

"Hmm. Ditto. I got a few trees I can shake." Rufus agreed, and they both started making calls.

Daphne sat at the table beside Dean.

"I am so sorry." Dean said, as he kept looking at her arm,

"It's okay Dean, It wasn't you. It was the monster." She responded.

"I know but… it could have been so much worse. Daph, I could have killed you." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, Dean. I got that." She said, rubbing her temples in irritation. Not only was she in a lot of pain from the wound. But she was craving more blood to.

Looking over at Samuel, Daphne said "I think we should go ahead and kill him."

"I couldn't agree more." Dean said.

"Guys, come on." Sam said, looking back and forth between them.

"All I'm saying is… it's one less person to worry about this monster getting into. One less person we have to watch our backs from." Daphne stated.

A few minutes later Samuel stood up and started to walk past them.

Sam stood up when he got to their table.

"Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you wanna hold it for me…" Samuel said.

Within seconds of Samuel walking out of the door, Sam and Dean were right behind him.

Sighing Daphne looked at Bobby and Rufus, "Anything?" She asked, hopeful.

"I got a dump truck full of bupkis." Bobby responded.

"Nothing here either." Rufus added in.

After hearing gunshots, Sam and Dean told them the monster was in Samuel. Then they broke into the locker and retrieving their weapons.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We stick together. We gotta keep track of this thing and who its in." Dean stated.

Cautiously they made their way back through the dark building, looking for Samuel when Sam pulled Dean back.

Everyone pointed their guns at him.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. Wait. Look." He said, as he shinned his flashlight on a trip wire extended across the floor in front of them all.

After inspecting it they all carefully stepped across.

Moving farther down the hallway, Sam and Daphne turned around just in time to see lights flicker before a door slid shut separating them from the rest of the group.

"Dean!" Sam yelled beating on the metal door.

"Sam! Daph!" Dean yelled from the other side of the door.

"Great." Daphne said, looking at Sam.

With a half shrug he said, "At least we can keep an eye on each other."

"Hey! We're gonna try and go around." Daphne yelled through the door.

"All right, you guys be careful!" He yelled back.

Sam and Daphne made their way down another hallway, trying to find a way to circle around and meet back with the rest of the group.

Looking up she saw Samuel with his back turned to them.

"Sam, over there." She whispered, as she nudged him with her elbow.

Quietly making their way over in his direction Sam yelled, "Don't move!"

"Sam?" Samuel said, turning and facing them.

"Put your gun down." Sam instructed his grandfather.

"Whatcha gonna do son?" Samuel questioned.

"You're not gonna shoot me. You got your soul back. Gonna shoot your own family." He said, taking a few steps towards them.

Daphne looked up at Sam and back to Samuel.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go with the family thing. Try again." Sam said.

"Mary's still my daughter." He said, taking another step towards them.

"Don't move!' Daphne yelled, adjusting her grip on the handle of the gun.

"And you're still named after me." Samuel pointed out, still moving closer.

"I said, don't move." Sam said, his voice strong as he kept his sights lined up.

"Appears to be our moment, Sam." Samuel said, finally coming to a stop.

"You still wanna know about your summer vacation?" Samuel asked.

"I'll tell ya all about it. Your dying to know, huh?" Samuel said, a twisted smile sprouting from his lips.

"Shut up." Daphne yelled.

"Yeah, I am." Sam said, stealing a glance at her.

"Then lets put these down and talk." Samuel said, holding his arms up but starting to move closer again.

"Stop." Sam and Daphne yelled at him.

He didn't listen and kept walking forward.

"It's alright, Sam." He said.

Not wanting him to get any closer, Sam fired a shot and Samuel fell to the floor.

Sam took a couple steps forward, trying to see if anything was going to crawl out of his ear, but nothing happened.

"Sam! Daphne!" Dean yelled.

They turned to see him run into the room.

Upon seeing Samuels dead body on the floor, Bobby said, "Thank god!"

After a pause Bobby looked back at Samuels body and said, "You both drop your guns."

"Not again." Daphne said, shaking her head.

Sam obeyed and slowly laid his gun on the ground, "Its me." He said.

"He's telling the truth, we kept an eye on each other." Daphne said, backing him up.

"Okay, that's great. Daphne put the gun down." Rufus said.

"Hell no, We've already been through this. It got us nowhere." She pointed out.

"Just gonna cuff you up to be sure. You understand right?" Rufus said, to Sam.

Sam turned his back and let Rufus cuff his hands.

"It's not in us, it's in him." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I think." Sam said.

Daphne nodded.

"Daphne, put the gun down. Since you only got one good arm at the moment, we won't cuff you." Rufus said, looking at her.

Stubbornly she shook her head no.

"Daph, come on." Dean said.

"Fine!" She yelled, throwing her gun to the side.

They all jumped, "You don't throw a loaded gun!" Bobby barked.

Daphne shook her head angrily. Her nerves were shot, she needed more blood.

"Now did you see anything come out of him after he dropped?" Rufus asked them.

Daphne looked at Sam, Who looked back at her.

"No." Sam admitted.

"It's still got to be in him." Daphne pointed out.

They took Samuels body back to the break room they had been sitting in, and put him up on a table.

After swabbing his ears Bobby shook his head no, in response to Dean asking if he found anything.

"What? So you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked.

"Sam, he was a monster either way. But the specific monster were looking for has to be in him!" Daphne said.

"One way to find out. Bobby you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked.

Bobby and Rufus left to try and get the power turned on, and bring back the saw.

Sam walked around the table, looking at Samuels dead body.

"You did the right thing you know." Dean said to his younger brother.

"You mean, you think I did. If it's in him, and I'm me." Sam corrected.

A short while later the lights came on and Bobby and Rufus returned.

"All right, let's play operation." Rufus said.

"You boys wanna take a breather?" Bobby asked them.

"We're good." Dean answered.

"We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." Bobby instructed them.

Sam nodded and Dean reluctantly left the room.

Holding up the frayed cord Rufus said, "You been dumpster diving again?"

"What? It still works." Bobby retorted.

"Yeah. Right. I hope so." Rufus said with a small laugh, as he crossed the room to plug it in.

"You okay being in here for this?" Rufus asked Daphne.

"Yeah, I've got a stomach of steel." She responded.

Just as Rufus started to cut into Samuels skull, his eyes opened.

They all three jumped backwards.

There was a struggle, but Bobby finally threw Samuel backwards against an electrical outlet.

The current electrocuted him.

Daphne watched in horror as a huge worm crawled from his ear.

She tried to follow it with her eyes, but she lost sight of it.

Sam and Dean busted down the door.

They got Bobby and Rufus up off the floor.

"What happened?" Rufus asked.

"Well, when we left he was dead on the table." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, till he wasn't" Bobby chimed in.

Dean explained that Bobby threw him against a live wire. Then the worm crawled out of his ear.

"Atleast we know what tickles it…. Electricity." Bobby said.

"Now the question is, where'd it go?" Sam asked

"Let's settle this a hundred percent." Sam said, as he stripped the rubber layer from the cord, leaving only the live wire exposed on the end.

"Your live." Dean said, as he plugged it in.

"Okay." Sam said, as he tested it out against a metal chair. It sparked on impact.

"All right." Sam said, as he stuck the wire to Samuels head.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room, and no worm crawled out of him.

"Okay. I'm not a doctor but I'm going to go ahead and call this one." Rufus said.

"Yeah, Alright. Who wants to go first?" Sam asked, holding onto the wire.

No one said anything.

With a heavy sigh, Daphne pulled up the sleeve on her good and arm and held it out.

Sam gave her a sympathetic look before touching the wire to her skin.

Her skin burned and started to blister immediately as a shock went through her body.

"Alright! Sam that's enough." Dean yelled, hating to see her in pain.

She gritted her teeth and looked at everyone.

"Alright." Dean said, pulling his coat off of one arm and holding it out.

Just like he had done to Daphne Sam touched the wire to his brothers skin.

Groaning in pain, Dean said. "Son of a…" Taking a few deep breaths he finished, "Awesome."

Sam then used the wire on himself.

"Let's go." Dean said, still breathing hard as he took the wire from his brother and walked towards Rufus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. I'm sorry." Rufus said, making a time out signal with his hands.

"No passes, Rufus, come on." Dean said.

"I got a damn pacemaker." Rufus said.

"You better hope it's a good one.." Dean responded

"Lets make it quick." Rufus said, holding out his arm and pulling up his sleeve.

Everyone was clear so far, Bobby was the last one to go, but before Rufus could test him, he pulled a knife and stabbed him in the chest.

Rufus immediately fell backwards, Sam caught him and lowered him to the floor.

After a small struggle, they knocked Bobby out and tied to him a chair.

While they were waiting for him to come to, Daphne looked down at her hands she was shaking.

"Guys, I'll be back." She said as she started for the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I need something from my car." She stated.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I'll be right back, just keep an eye on him." She said.

Running out to her car she dug through her bags until she found the one with the blood.

Drinking down quite a bit of both angel and demon blood, she immediately felt better. Her headache stopped, her hands weren't shaking and the pain was lessening in her arm.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she ran into the room seeing them holding the live wire to his neck, Bobby's mouth was duck taped.

"It's what Bobby would want." Sam said, his face twisted with pain as he watched it all play out.

Finally the worm crawled it's way back out.

"He's not breathing!" Sam yelled.

"Come on Bobby!" Dean yelled, as he shook him.

He took a breath, and looked up at them.

Everyone sighed with relief that he was okay.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Holy shit! Did anyone else watch the premier? I'm like... in shock... was literaly shaking! I won't lie, I spilled my fair share of tears over it.**_

_**I say too much, don't want to spoil anyone who doesn't want it.**_

_** What did you all think of the premier?**_

_**I have to say, Crowley is one sexy demon... I love him so much! ^_-**_

**I'm starting a new fan fiction, a Crowley/OFC with some eventual Sam/OFC a little later in the story. It's called, 'Bobby's Daughter'**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**XO**_


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter** **95.**

_[" I'm dreamin about tomorrow, I'm thinkin of yesterday._

_I consume myself in sorrow, this moment in time is what I betray._

_I am searching for the answers…I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause I don't know which way to go._

_I look around sometimes I get sad, 'Cause my life is spinning out of control. "_

_( Sometimes - Papa Roach. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

They had been at Bobby's for a few days trying to find information on how to kill the mother of all.

Daphne excused herself to the bathroom, only to drink more blood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, upon entering the room and seeing her grandmother standing there.

"I came to see you." She stated.

Dean looked over at Daphne and shook his head angrily.

"We told you she's not breaking the enchainment your way." Dean growled at her.

"This has nothing to do that." She said, rolling her eyes and looking at an empty chair.

With her nose wrinkled in disgust, she pulled her coat off and laid it over the seat, slowly she sat down on the very edge.

Looking around the messy room, she scrunched her face up at every piece of trash.

Daphne sat down on the couch beside Dean, and faced her Grandmother.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked her.

"I came to ask a favor." Margaret answered.

"We don't owe you anything." Dean snarled.

"Dean…" Daphne said, pursing her lips together as she looked over at him.

"No, Daphne. We haven't seen or talked to her in weeks and now she shows up out of the blue to ask us for a favor." Dean pointed out.

Daphne looked down at her lap as her grandmother spoke.

"Actually, Daphne and I have been keeping in touch." Margaret explained.

"What?" Dean asked, looking to Daphne, who shrugged in response.

"Anyways, Dean. You don't have what I need." She said, looking at him down the tip of her nose in a snooty manor.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Money." Margaret said.

"Are you kidding me? You've got money." Daphne stated, shaking her head back and forth.

"No, We lost most of it. The rest is in accounts that I can't access at the moment." She stated.

"What makes you think I've got any money?" Daphne asked.

"Don't play stupid Daphne, it's unbecoming. You've been loaded since you were seventeen. Don't forget I know about all the money, and all the accounts Crowley set up for you back then. Also, let's not forget about the money you stole from me when you ran away." She said.

"How much do you need?" Daphne asked with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked looking over at her.

"What?" Daphne asked him.

"Daph, you don't owe her anything." Dean pointed out.

"I know, Dean." She said, gritting her teeth. The increased dosage of the blood she was taking always had her on edge at a high level of irritation.

She had been practicing using the powers Balthazar had told her about and she was getting good at it. Just by putting her hand on a demons head she could kill it, of course the human they were wearing also died. If she concentrated hard enough she could move objects with her mind. She was also getting better at the hardest thing of all, teleporting herself. Whenever she did it drained the blood out of her system quickly and she had to drink more soon after.

"How much?" Daphne asked her again.

"I can't believe this!" Dean said, as he stood up and stormed from the room.

Daphne and her grandmother were talking about Daphne loaning her some money when Bobby, Sam and Dean came back into the room.

"Come on Daphne, we've got a lead." Sam said, looking at her.

"Okay, let's go." Daphne said, standing.

"The money?" Margaret questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll write you a check." Daphne said grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch.

"None of my banks will let me cash it, I need cash." She stated.

"I'll get it to you as soon as I can." Daphne told her.

"Unbelievable." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I'll just come with you, and we can go to a bank after." Her grandmother stated.

Looking up at Sam, Dean and Bobby, Daphne saw their disappointed faces.

"Fine, but you stay out of our way." Daphne said.

Her grandmother smiled, and rose to her feet. "I might even be of some assistance." She said.

Walking outside, Bobby got into one of his cars and Daphne walked with Dean and Sam to the Impala.

"Umm. No." Margaret said looking at the car.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm touching anything on the inside of that thing." She said.

Dean got into the drivers seat and shut the door harder than he needed to.

Looking at Sam, Daphne said, "We'll follow you guys in my car."

Sam nodded and got into the passenger seat, as Daphne and her grandmother got into her Hummer.

Daphne and her grandmother talked about the enchainment and her taking the blood as they drove to Samuels office.

"Look it's in here somewhere. Help me move this." Sam said, as he and Daphne picked up and moved Samuels desk.

Kneeling down on the floor Sam felt the floorboards until he found a trap door.

They all exchanged looks as he pulled it open.

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby said in response.

After they all descended the ladder, Sam said "Welcome to the Campbell family library."

Everyone except Margaret grabbed a book or a journal and started searching for information on Eve.

"Daph?" Dean said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She asked.

"You alright? You've been sitting there starring off into space for like twenty minutes." He said.

"Sorry." She replied, as she looked at the old journal in her hands.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Sam pointed out.

"Well, what do you expect me say?" She barked. Slamming the book shut and throwing it onto the table in front of them.

She had thought she only paused for a few seconds thinking about the blood, but apparently she had lost track of time.

"Bingo!" Bobby said a few minutes later.

"Any of you ever heard anything about a phoenix?" Bobby asked.

"Like the bird?" Daphne asked.

"Don't be silly Daphne, there is no such thing as a giant flaming bird. Phoenix's are real, but they are in human form." Margaret told them.

They all looked at her.

"Well, it says here that the ashes of a phoenix can burn the mother." Bobby read.

"Great, where do we get one?" Dean asked.

"You got me, I thought they were a myth." Bobby said.

"Do you know nothing?" Margaret asked him.

"I just told you they were real, they looked just like you and me. But I don't think your going to be able to find one. No one has seen one for hundreds of years." She pointed out.

"Okay, Great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a phoenix." Sam said.

They all read through more and more books until Dean said, "Guys, check this out." He read from a journal, "March 5th, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Whose gun?" Daphne asked.

"Colt's." Dean responded, a proud smile on his face.

"I know where we can find one." Dean said.

Everyone looked at Dean confused.

After explaining to them that Castiel could send them back in time to get the Phoenix ashes.

Daphne left with her Grandmother, and told them she'd meet them back a Bobby's.

~**{-}~**

She arrived back at Bobby's a short time after Dean did.

"Thought we were going to have to leave without you." Dean said, as he handed her and Sam each a bag.

"Wally's Western World?" Daphne read from the bag.

"Uh. No, thanks. I'm fine." Sam said.

"Sam, You'll look like a spaceman if you go dressed like that." Dean pointed out.

Daphne reached into her bag and pulled out an old western styled dress.

"No friggin way." She said, shaking her head.

"Come on Daph." Dean said smiling at her.

"I can't Dean. I'm not going with you guys." She said, dropping the bag and dress on the coffee table.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"To 1861? Are you joking? Dean, women didn't have hardly any rights back then. There's no way I'm going." She said, knowing mostly it was because she was afraid she wouldn't get the blood when she needed it.

"Daph." Dean said, looking at her.

"Dean, She's got a point." Sam stated.

"Fine, but your going to miss all the fun." Dean said.

Daphne watched as Castiel sent them both back to find the colt and get the phoenix ashes.

"I have to go." Castiel told them.

"What about bringing the boys back?" Bobby asked.

"Pray for me in 24 hours and I'll return." Cas told him.

"I'll pray for all of us." Bobby said as he set a timer on his desk.

A few hours later Bobby looked up from a book he was reading.

"What's going on with you?" Bobby asked her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Don't lie to me, Daphne." He said.

"I'm not lying." She said.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Bobby told her.

"I said nothing's wrong!" She said, raising her voice.

Bobby shook his head and looked back down at his book.

A few minutes later, he shut the book and looked back up at her.

"Here we go…" She mumbled under her breath, as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"You know what I think it is?" Bobby asked.

"Enlighten me." She responded, defensively crossing her arms across her chest.

"Crowley." Bobby responded.

"Oh come on!" She said.

"No, now damnit. I know you two had past, but you've not been the same since you all killed him." Bobby said.

"I didn't kill him." Daphne said.

Sighing heavily Bobby said, "I know you cared about him, but come on he was a demon."

"Bobby, I know you think your trying to help. But the truth is, you don't really know anything about this, and you need to mind your own business." She snapped.

A look of confusion and shock showed across his face.

Just then there was a crash from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Bobby said, grabbing his gun and jumping up from the desk.

They found Cas on the floor of the kitchen, drawing on the refrigerator with his blood.

"Cas?" Bobby asked as the angel slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh my god, he's hurt." Daphne said, rushing over to him and looking at a stab wound, with some light seeping through.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Are we running or fighting?" Bobby asked.

"We…" Cas started to say something, but fell forward, and Bobby caught him.

"Balls." Bobby said, holding him up.

"Come on, let's get him in the other room." Daphne said, helping Bobby lead him to the couch.

A while later Cas woke up, and looked around.

"He looks bad, Bobby." Daphne stated.

"Cas, you look like you went twelve rounds with Truckasaurus. What happened?" Bobby asked him.

"I was betrayed. Rachel, Rapheal, He corrupted her. She turned on me." Castiel said.

"Girls a real peach." Bobby said.

"She's dead." Castiel informed them.

"I was wounded. I needed safety. Thank you." Castiel said, struggling to his feet.

"Cas, Sit back down." Daphne said, as she lightly pushed his shoulder and he fell back onto the couch.

"What's with the finger painting?" Bobby asked, pointing to his kitchen.

"It's a warding symbol against angels." Cas told them.

"How bad does it hurt?" Bobby asked.

"I'll heal." Cas said, still out of breath.

"Well, good. because we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids from Frontierland." Bobby said.

"I can't. This fight drained me." Cas said, looking down at the floor.

Sitting down on the couch beside him, Daphne looked at him her blue eyes wide. "We can't leave them, Cas. We have to figure something out." She said

"Well, there's gotta be something that can juice you up. A spell, something?" Bobby asked.

"There is one thing that might work… but it's extremely dangerous." Castiel told them.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Your soul." Castiel said.

"What do you need me to do, make another deal?" Bobby asked.

"I need one of you to let me touch it." Castiel told them.

"Touch it?" Bobby asked.

"The human soul, it's pure energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back." He admitted.

"The catch?" Bobby questioned.

"Doing this is like putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly. Or you'll explode." Castiel said, looking to the side.

"Well, keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this." Bobby said.

"No way in hell." Daphne said, jumping to her feet.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

"No, I'm not letting you risk it." She said, shaking her head.

"It's the only thing I know to do." Cas said.

"That's fine, but your using me. Not him." She told Cas.

"Daphne." Bobby said, looking at her.

"This is the same thing you did to that kid to see who owned his soul, right?" She asked, remembering when they found out Balthazar was making deals for human souls.

Castiel nodded.

"Bobby I was going to have to do it anyways. To see if the enchainment is still valid, even after Crowley's death." She admitted, she knew Crowley still held the lease on her soul, but she wasn't going to let Bobby risk his life.

"He said you could explode." Bobby said, starting to raise his voice.

"Better me than you, we're running out of time." She said, nodding towards the timer.

"Think about this…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"I am, like I said, I was going to have him check my soul anyway." Daphne said.

Reluctantly, Bobby agreed.

Pulling a chair from the kitchen, Bobby looked at her, "You sure bout this?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said nodding,

Cas walked over to her, "The risks…" He said, rolling his sleeve up.

"I know, Cas. Let's just do this." She said, as she put a belt between her teeth, and bit down on the worn leather.

Leaning down, he put a hand on her shoulder, and slowly pushed his other hand into the upper part of her torso.

Biting down hard on the belt, she yelled through gritted teeth. She had been through a lot of pain in her life, but this was by far the worst pain she had ever felt.

After what had only been a minute, but felt like hours he finally removed his hand.

She doubled over in pain, and held her arms over her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked her, putting a hand on either shoulder.

She nodded.

Slowly she rose to her feet and moved back to the couch, still holding onto her stomach.

After bringing Sam and Dean back Castiel sat down in the chair she had been in.

Looking up she saw the empty bottle they were supposed to have the ashes in.

"You gotta send us back." Dean told Cas.

"No! Dean. You had a chance to get the ashes, and you didn't!" Daphne said, still doubled over holding on to herself and breathing hard from the pain.

"Look at him, Dean. He's fried." Sam said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Samuel Colt had mailed them the ashes.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! Sounds like Daphne is really starting to feel the side effects from all the blood she's been taking...**_

**New Supernatural tonight! Who else is going to watch it?**

_**XO**_


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter** **96.**

_[" I feel so alive tonight._

_You've got me feeling sublime._

_I want to yell it from the rooftop, down._

_Until it's over and were older._

_For my entertainment, you tell me a whimsical lie._

_To keep me complacent you knock me down with a smile._

_How did we get here?_

_How do we pretend everything's all right?"_

_( Tonight - Seether. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Castiel ported them all to Grants Pass, Oregon. The vampire had said this is where Eve, the Mother of All is hiding out.

Looking around the town Daphne noticed how everything looked so normal. A quiet afternoon in a small town.

Thinking the same thing, Dean said, "Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville."

After a pause Bobby responded, "Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is. Especially if she's got a clue we're coming."

They all headed into a diner, the boys sat down a table, and Daphne took a seat at the counter and struck up a few conversations with the locals. Trying to get a feel of if anyone noticed something weird in the town.

No one had seemed to notice anything.

Taking her drink with her, she climbed into the booth behind Sam and Cas, and leaned on the seat between them.

They all looked up at her.

"No one's noticed anything strange going on." She said, with a shrug.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment." Castiel said.

Daphne looked at him, but he didn't go anywhere.

"Cas, we can still see you." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Cas responded, looking around.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us." Dean said.

Cas nodded and tried again.

Still nothing.

"Now it just looks like your pooping." Dean said laying his fork down with a clank on his plate.

"Something's wrong." Cas told them.

"What, are you stuck?" Dean asked.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." Cas said, adjusting in his seat.

"You're joking. Great, because with out power, you're just a baby in a trench coat." Dean said, shaking his head.

Castiel shook his head and looked out the window beside him.

"Nice Dean." Daphne said, giving him a harsh look.

"What?" He asked.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Sam said in a hushed voice.

Bobby found information on a Dr. Silver that called in an illness he couldn't identify to the CDC.

They split up, Bobby and Sam went to Dr. Silvers house to check on him.

And Daphne went with Dean and Cas to his office.

"Excuse me, Is Dr. Silver in today?" Daphne asked with a smile to an older woman locking up the door.

"My friend is very sick." Dean added in pointing to Cas.

Cas looked around and uncomfortably said, "I have a uh… painful burning sensation."

Daphne looked over at him, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, Well. He's out. I'm sorry." She said, looking at them.

"You happen to know where he is?" Dean pushed.

"He hasn't called in. You might want to find yourself some ointment." She told them, before walking away.

"Thank you!" Daphne yelled after her.

Going around to the side entrance, Dean took out his kit and started to pick the lock on the door.

Looking around Cas said, "Is this gonna take a long time?"

Dean looked up at him irritated.

"He's right Dean. I could have kicked the door down by now." Daphne chimed in.

"In the middle of the day? Be my guest." He said, standing up.

Just then something caught his eye through a back shed.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, as Dean started towards it.

Inside, they found the body of the man Dr. Silver, had called the CDC for.

"He looks like he got burned, or something." Daphne pointed out, upon observing the red and blistered state of the corpse's skin.

"What kind of Dr. calls the CDC and then stashes the corpse in the shed?" He asked.

Thinking the question was directed at him Cas said, "I don't understand what's happening here."

After inspecting the dead man's house, they determined he had been to a bar the night before.

Walking into the bar, they saw bodies everywhere, and the place had been destroyed.

"Well, the sheriffs a mook… but still, you think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby pointed out.

Using a napkin and pulling the lips of one of the dead bodies open, Dean yelled, "We got a vamp!" Then he picked up one of her wrists and said, "Scratch that we got a Wraith."

"What the hell?" Daphne responded walking over towards him.

"What has teeth and a spike?" Dean asked Bobby.

Shaking his head Bobby said, "Never seen that in my life."

"Great, so Eve's making hybrids now?" Dean asked.

"It looks that way, Dean." Daphne said.

"What do you call these?" Dean asked.

"Well, congrats. You discovered it, you get to name it." Bobby told him.

"Jefferson Starships. Because they're horrible and hard to kill." Dean said smiling.

A few minutes later Dean and Daphne both knelt down to look at another one of the Starships.

"Hands where I can see them!" Yelled the sheriff as he walked in the door.

"Come on." Dean whispered to her as he moved behind the bar out of sight, She followed him.

They were quiet until Cas, Sam and Bobby were all arrested.

As they were leaving Daphne took her phone out and looked at them through the window in the camera mode, as they loaded them into the back of a police cruiser.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, as the cars sped off.

"What?" Dean asked, running after her as she ran out the door of the bar.

"The cops.. Are.. Jefferson Starships!" She yelled, jumping into the drivers seat of a car they had stolen, Dean barely had time to shut his door before she sped off after them.

They arrived at the police station just a few moments after they had taken Sam, Cas and Bobby inside.

Luckily they killed the Starships before anyone go hurt. All except for one, they tied him to a chair and planned on torturing him until he told them about Eve.

Sam and Dean went to check out the rest of the station after they heard noises.

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here." Dean called.

Daphne looked up to see two young boys walking down the hallway with Sam and Dean, they questioned the boys after getting them some food from a vending machine.

Daphne and Cas went to see what was taking them so long.

"Merrit. What's that, 15 miles outside of town?" Dean asked.

The boys nodded.

"Okay, we'll get you there." Dean said.

"Dean, Can I have a word?" Castiel asked him.

After getting Dean alone Cas said, "We need to find Eve now."

"Yeah. Go. Me and Sam just gotta make a milk run." Dean said, nodding his head back to the two boys.

"We need your help here." Cas reminded him.

"Hold your water we'll be back in a few." Dean told them.

"Dean, millions of lives are at stake here, not just two." Castiel said.

"Dean, he's right. You need to stay focused." Daphne added.

"Are you both kidding?" Dean asked them.

"There's a greater purpose here." Castiel told him.

"I'm getting a little sick and tried of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do right now is save a couple of kids, if you don't mind." Dean snapped at them.

"I kind of do mind, Dean. We need to find Eve, that's the most important thing right now." Daphne pointed out.

"Daph, what are you saying we do? Lock the kids back up and hope none of the Jefferson Starships get to them? That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Dean said, surprised she wasn't on his side.

"We need your help." She told him.

"No, Daph. They need my help. What is going on with you?" He asked.

She sighed and shook her head angrily.

"Go. We'll catch up." He told her.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Dean said to the kids.

Coming back from the bathroom Daphne saw Bobby leaned up against a desk.

"Where's Cas?" She asked.

Bobby nodded his head towards the interrogation room that they had the starship tied up in.

"Alone?" She questioned.

"He said he needed five minutes alone." Bobby said with a shrug.

Hearing painful screams echoing through the building, she bit her lip and thought for a moment before she said, "I'm going in."

Quietly she opened the door, and shut it behind her.

Cas didn't see her.

She watched as he tortured him for answers.

After Castiel found out what he wanted he chopped the starships head off.

Turning around he looked at her, pulled a handkerchief from his pocked and wiped the blood off his hands.

"Since when are angels skilled in the art of torture, Cas?" She asked him.

He looked around as he spoke, "We needed to know where she is. Bobby was getting nowhere."

"Uh huh." She said, as she opened the door and they walked out.

"Eve's at 25 Buckley street." Cas told Bobby.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you for reading. New Supernatural this Friday, I can't wait!_**

**_The blood is really starting to get to Daphne… Can't be to much longer before everyone finds out her little secret…_**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter** **97.**

_[" Haven't seen me lately?_

_Staying hard to find…_

_Well I know it ain't easy, But you know I don't mind._

_I always know where you are, you never know where I got me sneaking around like the invisible man!_

_You'll never know where I've gone, you've gone and done it you've got me sneaking around like the invisible man…_

_Going once, going twice, three times, f*ck this I'm gone."_

_( Invisible Man - Theory of a Deadman. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Standing outside the diner they went to when they first came into town. Dean said that he and Sam were going in first.

"Dean." Bobby said, in a disapproving voice.

"Look if we don't get a shot off, you guys better." Dean instructed them.

"That's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Dean said, as he started towards the building.

"Well, atleast it aint complicated." Bobby said.

A few minutes passed.

"I'm going around back." Daphne said, pulling a shot gun from the bag Sam had left.

"I'll come with you." Castiel told her.

"No, Cas. You and Bobby stay together, try and get a shot. I'm checking on them." She said.

She started towards the building.

"Be careful!" Bobby said, a loud whisper.

"You to." She called over her shoulder.

She had killed 4 Jefferson Starships but as she was getting ready to go in, another one pushed her into the brick wall.

The gun fell out of her hand and before she had time to react it had a hold of her.

She felt something warm running down her face, she knew it was blood from her forehead being cut open on the bricks.

"So much for plan your B." She heard Eve say, as she was being pulled through the kitchen.

"And plan C." Eve said, nodding over to Daphne, as the Starship brought her into the room with everyone else.

Daphne had heard Eve say that Crowley was still alive, and was trying to convince Sam and Dean to work for her and find him.

"Work for me. It's a good deal." Eve said, "Bonus I won't kill your friends." She finished. Taking her place behind the counter like she was a waitress on duty.

"Alright, look, the last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch." Dean said.

"We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters." He finished.

"You're working with one now." She said, smiling.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your precious Daphne." Eve said nodding over towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne said, her face scrunched with confusion.

"You are so full of hate, and rage. Power radiates from you." Eve said, walking over to her.

"That makes me a monster?" Daphne asked.

"No, What makes you a monster was your alliances. Daphne, you have killed your own kind, for no reason. I could make list after list of all the cruel things you've done." Eve said.

"Your point?" Daphne asked.

"You have everyone convinced there is more good than evil in you, but that's not true, is it?" Eve asked.

Daphne swallowed hard and looked past her to Dean.

"See, your going to draw Crowley out, one way or another." Eve said.

"You can do what I want. Or I'll turn all of you and you'll do what I want anyway." Eve told them.

"I might just turn you anyway. All that power, and rage, you would be one of my best creations." Eve said to her.

"So what do you say?" Eve asked, turning to Sam and Dean.

"Beat me with a wire hanger the answers still no." Dean said.

In an instant Eve was behind Dean, with a tight hold on his shoulders.

"Don't test me." Eve told him.

"Bite me." Dean said to her.

Without hesitation, she bit his neck.

"No!" Daphne yelled struggling to get free and over to him.

Eve backed up and started coughing.

Standing up and holding onto his neck Dean said, "Phoenix ash. One shell, one shot whiskey, down the hatch."

A black substance started to pour from Eve's ears, nose and mouth. After a few seconds it was pouring down her forehead to.

She collapsed dead on the floor.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yelled, as the Jefferson Starships started to attack them.

With one blast of power they all were killed.

"We gotta take you on more monster hunts." Bobby said, looking around the diner.

"Dean!" Daphne yelled as she ran to him.

"I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship, could you clear that up to?" Dean said to Cas.

After the diner they went to the house where Dean and Sam had taken the kids. Everyone in the house was dead, and they found traces of sulfur.

Dean told Cas that Eve said Crowley was alive.

"But I burned his bones… how?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, well he's a crafty son of bitch." Dean stated.

Daphne looked around the house, she thought to herself there was no way he's still alive. She saw him burst into flames and turn into a pile of ash.

Her head hurt from all the thoughts rushing through it.

Cas left immediately.

Sam and Bobby walked away from Dean.

"What?" Dean asked them.

"How did Crowley get away?" Bobby asked them.

"I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that, unless he meant to." Bobby pointed out.

"You think they're working together?" Daphne asked him.

Bobby nodded.

"Come on Bobby this is Cas we're talking about." Dean said.

"Do you believe this?" Dean asked Sam.

He didn't respond.

"Look, it's probably nothing… just. You know what, you're right. It's probably nothing." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Daph?" Dean asked, wanting to know her opinion on the matter.

"I don't know… I mean it's Cas, and he's always been there for us…." She said her voice trailing off.

"But…?" Dean questioned knowing she wasn't finished.

Sighing she said, "Dean, you weren't in that room when he was torturing the Starship. Watching him, it honestly reminded me of the exact same moves Crowley would pull." She admitted.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Thank you for reading. Please, take the time to leave me a review. **

**Daphne's secret can't stay hidden forever... What do you all think is going to happen when everyone finds out?**

**Less than an hour until the new episode of Supernatural! I'm so excited! This is the one that Jensen directed, He did an amazing job last season with the 'Weekend at Bobby's' episode. For those of you with Season 6 on DVD, did you watch the special feature about Jensen's directing journy. I loved it!**

**Also, did anyone catch the premier of, 'American Horror Story' on the FX channel? I thought it got off to a slow start, but picked up as the show went on, and I can't wait for next Wednesday's episode!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98.**

_[" So you try not to follow,  
While the clock fails to sleep.  
So here we are back where it began...  
And toe to toe I stand in front of you again  
Again._

Denial isn't the way to forgiveness,  
You always swore that I was wrong.

Not again, No taste for the crow you feed me.  
Not again, It's not a matter of if I care.  
Not again  
What an intricate web you're weaving,  
Again and again…_"_

_( Not Again - Staind. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Bobby and Sam had captured a demon named Redd, who had been hunting monsters for Crowley.

Daphne went out to her Hummer and drank down more blood, she had just finished putting the bottles back into one of her bags when Dean pulled up.

Quickly she grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink swishing it around in her mouth so that her teeth wouldn't be stained from the blood.

"Heya Daph." Dean said, walking towards her.

"Hey Dean." She said, with a soft smile.

"Did you guys get anything out of Redd yet?" He asked.

"No, Bobby's just started." She told him.

Once inside they all stood in the kitchen and Dean said, Saw Cas. He popped in on me about two hours back."

"What'd you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley." Dean assured them.

After taking a breath and looking at them he continued, "You know, he's our friend. And we are lying to him through out teeth."

"Dean…" Sam started to say something but his brother cut him off.

"He burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him. He is the Balki Bartokomous of heaven. He can make a mistake."

"Were not saying anything for sure, Dean. But you can't deny something is kind of strange with the situation." She pointed out.

"Wanna know what's been strange Daph? You have, you've been acting weird for weeks." Dean snapped at her.

Daphne rolled her eyes, as sighed angrily.

"Dean!" Sam said, giving his brother a disappointed look.

"You really think Cas is in with Crowley?" Dean asked them.

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it… but I don't know." Bobby said.

"Look, Dean. He's our friend to, okay? And I'd die for him, I would. But look, I'm praying we're wrong here."

"But if we aint, if there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here… that means we're dealing with a Superman whose gone dark side. Which means we've gotta be cautious and we gotta be smart." Bobby said.

"And maybe stock up on some kryptonite." Daphne chimed in.

"One problem at a time now, We gotta find Crowley now, before that damn fool cracks open purgatory" Bobby said.

Bobby and Sam went back into the room to interrogate Redd some more.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daphne snapped at Dean.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, knowing what she meant.

"Your problem with me, Dean. That's what." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"I just don't know who you are anymore." He said, returning the same hard look she was giving him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, a little taken aback by his statement.

"In that last town, with the kids. You were seriously going to sit there and let them die." Dean said.

"Don't forget the little one was a Starship, more people died because of your weakness Dean. They slid under your radar with no problem because they reminded you, of you and your brother." She snapped, her words razor edged.

"It wasn't just that, for months you've not been acting like yourself. You keep going off on your own, not telling me where you're going or what your doing. You've been talking to your evil bitch grandma, and I know your hiding something." He told her.

"No I'm not!" She yelled at him, knowing it was lie.

"Daphne, ever since we went on the run to kill Crowley…" His voice trailed off, not sure what to say to her.

"Jesus, are you kidding me? This has nothing to do with Crowley!" She yelled. It was a short time after they killed him that she started taking the blood, that's why Dean had noticed a difference in her then.

"Then what is it? Me?" He asked, trying to get her to open up to him.

"Guys… We could use your help in here." Sam said, walking back into the kitchen.

Dean shook his head angrily, turned and joined Bobby.

Daphne ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to calm herself down.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked her.

"I'm just stressed." She lied, as she started to walk past him.

"We all are." He agreed, nodding his head.

"We're gonna get this figured out." He said, his tone comforting as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She nodded and walked into the room just in time to see Bobby twist the knife into Redd's legs.

The demon screamed out in agony.

"I don't know where Crowley is." Redd finally admitted.

"Are you sure about that? Cuz we can twist again all the way to next summer." Bobby threatened, as he started to twist the knife again.

"No, No. God! I never even met him. I don't deal with Crowley direct." Redd admitted.

"The dispatcher. A demon named Ellsworth." Redd told them in a strained voice.

After packing up their weapons they headed outside.

Daphne started towards her Hummer, when Sam yelled, "Daphne, Wait up a minute."

"Okay… Just loading my bag." She yelled back with a confused look on her face.

"Sam?" Dean questioned,

"I'm gonna ride with her." Sam told his older brother .

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It's a two and half hour drive, just thought she might want some company." Sam told him.

"Then let Bobby ride with her." Dean barked at him.

Bobby's eyes widened a little, as he looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"Dean, It's just a little drive." Sam said, as he turned and headed towards her as she was climbing into her car.

"Want some company?" Sam asked with a friendly smile as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sure…" Daphne said, her voice trailing off. She didn't know why he was riding with her.

About thirty minutes into the drive she sighed and shut the radio off.

Sam looked over at her.

"Did Dean put you up to this, riding with me to try to get information?" She asked as she checked her mirrors and switched lanes.

"No, uhh. The opposite actually. He wasn't to happy about it." Sam said.

"There's nothing going on, Sam. I'm fine." She told him.

"I don't think so." He said, keeping his voice calm.

"Then by all means go ahead and tell me what's wrong, and how I should feel; Dean and Bobby already have." She said, irritation showing in her voice.

"It's not like that, they're just worried about you." He said.

She was quiet.

"So am I." He said.

"You don't need to be." She said, glancing over at him.

"Then tell me what's going on." He said, trying to get her to open up.

"Sam, honestly, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." She said.

He sighed, knowing she was hiding something.

"If you ever do need to talk, I'm here you know." He pointed out.

She nodded, and turned the radio back on.

They pulled up to the house that Redd had told them Ellsworth was stationed in.

She followed them in as Dean kicked the door open. To everyone's surprise the entire house was spotless.

"Clear from the back." Sam said.

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked

"Maybe they run from us now. Yeah, that'd be a nice thought, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I really don't think so, Sam." Daphne said, keeping a firm hold on her shotgun just incase.

"Place is clean." Sam told them.

"Yeah, but it's like Mr. Clean, clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon." Bobby stated.

"Yeah, so what now?" Sam asked them.

"We'd call Cas." Dean pointed out.

"What?" Sam asked surprised at his brothers statement.

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." Dean told them.

"Come on, Dean." Daphne said.

"Yeah, We talked about this." Bobby said.

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas guys, I mean when there was no one and we were stuck and I mean really stuck, he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat, cut and bleeding for us, so many frigging times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt, at least?" Dean asked.

Sighing in defeat, Sam said, "Castiel, this is really important, okay Umm, We really need to talk to you?"

When nothing happened Dean tried, "Castiel, come on in."

Still noting happened.

"Cas is busy." Dean said, defending him.

"It's alright, we are to." Sam said.

"Back to square one." Bobby said.

They all headed for the exit when Sam yelled, "Dean!"

Daphne looked over just in time to see a demon knock Dean to the ground. Two sets of arms grabbed her.

Within seconds Sam and Bobby were being attacked also.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled at the demons on either side of her.

"We're supposed to bring you back to Crowley, guess it's your lucky day, bitch." One of them said.

Twisting her arms around she said, "Yeah, Well it's not yours." She bent both arms and put a hand on each of their heads. Concentrating for a second she killed both the demons the way she had been practicing.

She looked over to her right, where a demon was going after Bobby, she ran over and killed that demon the same way.

Bobby looked at her wide eyed as he slowly rose to his feet.

Daphne turned and was relieved to see Sam and Dean were alright, Cas had killed the demons that attacked them.

Standing beside her Bobby said, "How the hell did you do that?" his voice was low so no one else would hear.

"Let it go." She snapped.

Quickly she walked away from him and stood by Sam as they talked to Cas.

Her mind was racing, she knew better than to use the powers in front of them, but she was afraid they were all going to be killed.

"Well, what do you think about Cas saving our asses? Again?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked over at Daphne, before he looked at Cas and said, "I think we owe you an apology."

"Why?" Cas asked, confusion showing on his face.

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time. And keeping it from you" Sam admitted.

"Yeah, Cas. We kinda thought you were working with him." Daphne said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You thought what?" He asked them.

"I know. it's crazy right?" Dean said smiling.

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones… But it doesn't matter. We were wrong." Bobby said.

"You know, you could have just asked me." Cas pointed out.

"And we should have. We never should have doubted you." Dean said, apologetically. "Just hope you can forgive us."

"It's forgotten." Cas told them.

They all thanked him.

"It is a little absurd, though. Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel." He said.

Daphne looked to the side at Dean, Castiel had just give himself away. He had to have been spying on them to know Bobby had said that.

"I guess we can put away the kryptonite." Dean said, looking at him.

"Exactly." Cas said, smiling at them.

After the angel had left they looked at each other, knowing what they had to do.

Sam and Dean went out to the Impala to get they holy oil.

"Daphne…" Bobby said, trying to talk to her about her killing the demons while Sam and Dean were out of earshot.

"Don't, Bobby." She said, shaking her head angrily.

"What the hell is going on? How in the world did you kill them with your bare hands?" He asked her

Taking a few steps closer to him her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "I said drop it, Bobby. You really don't wanna mess with me right now."

His eyes widened, as he looked at her, "Are you threatening me?" He asked.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N**_** - Thanks for reading. **_**Please, leave a review**_**. I really want to know what everyone is thinking. Chapter 98! Can you guys believe it? Only 2 more until the big 100! ^_^ **_

_**The cats almost out of the bag, Daphne is really starting to lose it... threatening Bobby like that.**_

_**So, We're 3... almost 4 episodes into the new season. What do you all think of it so far? Personally, I'm loving it!**_


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99.**

_[" I know now, it's not who you are…_  
_It's who you know._  
_And I see clearly now, which way to go._  
_I remember the way I fell from above_  
_And I recall the way I was._

_So..._  
_Shed some light on me,_

_And hold me up in disbelief._  
_And shed some light on me…_  
_And tell me something that I'll believe in."_

_( Shed some light on me - Shinedown. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Sam and Dean came back inside the house.

They made a circle of holy oil on the floor, and they all took their spots as Dean called for Cas, "Castiel, we need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down."

"Hello." Castiel said, appearing in the room with them.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot." Bobby said, looking over at him.

"You're still here." The angel pointed out.

"Yeah, We had to burry the bodies." Daphne said, starring at Cas, trying to avoid eye contact with Bobby.

"And we found a little whiskey." Dean chimed in, raising his glass.

"How can I help?" Cas asked them.

"Oh, look. We um… we have a new plan. We finally figured out a way to track down Crowley." Sam told him, looking through a folder they had found.

Castiel walked towards them, stepping right into the center of the holy oil.

"What is it?" He asked them.

"It's you." Bobby said, lighting the oil. A ring of fire burned brightly around him.

The angles face showed his shock and hurt as he looked around at all of them.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked them.

"We gotta talk." Dean said, setting his glad down and standing up.

"About what? Let me go." Cas told them.

"About superman, and kryptonite" Dean said.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked.

"How long have you been watching us?" Sam asked.

"You know who spies on people Cas? Spies!" Dean yelled.

"Okay just wait. I don't even know what you mean." Cas told them.

"What about this demon crap hole? How is it so next to godliness clean in here?" Sam asked.

"How exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked.

"That is hard to understand, it's hard to explain." Castiel said.

"Just let me go. Let me out and I can…" He tried to explain but Dean cut him off.

"You gotta look at me, man. You gotta level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me your not working with Crowley." Dean said.

Cas didn't respond.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said shaking his head.

"Let me explain." Castiel said.

"Your in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time?" Dean asked.

Daphne watched as Castiel kept looking at the flames around him.

"Dean, give him a minute to try and explain." Daphne said, looking at him.

Dean shot her an angry look, but was quiet.

"I did it to protect you, all of you!" Castiel tried to reason.

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monster land?" Sam asked.

"To get the souls, please. You have to trust me." Castiel said.

"How in the hell are we supposed to trust you?" Sam asked.

"I'm still me, I'm still your friend. Sam, I am the one who raised you from perdition." Castiel said.

Everyone looked up at him, they had all thought Crowley was the one who pulled Sam form the cage.

"Well, no offense but you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait… Did you bring me back soulless on purpose?" Sam asked.

"How could you think that?" Cas asked, hurt apparent on his face.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." Sam said back, his mind still reeling from the new information.

"Daphne, since everyone's getting everything out in the open, you got anything you wanna own up to?" Bobby asked, looking across the flames at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, hoping he wasn't going to out her in front of everyone.

"About how you were in on all of this?" Bobby stated.

"That's insane. I just found out along with the rest of you." She said.

"You killed three of five demons that attacked us, the same way Cas kills them." Bobby pointed out.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at Cas, who was looking at her confused.

"Daph, what the hell is he talking abut?" Dean asked.

"Are you taking blood again?" Sam asked her.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he looked back at Cas.

"Stop it! All of you!" She shouted.

"He didn't give me any blood! He didn't even know what I was doing." She said.

"Then what are you doing?" Dean asked.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Getting out of the enchainment, Dean. I've been taking angel and demon blood for months. I have to drink it to get strong enough to make it through the ceremony to get free."

All of their eyes were on her as she spoke.

"I told you we'd find another way, you didn't have to do this." Dean yelled at her.

"Didn't I? Because I don't recall any of you lifting a finger to help me. I couldn't just sit around and hope for some loophole to fall in our laps! This is my life Dean!" She said.

"Damnit girl, I've been looking. God knows the nights I spend searching for a way to break it!" Bobby yelled at her.

"Yeah, and you haven't gotten anywhere. I found a way out." She said.

"It's not a sure thing, what if you get trapped in the cage with Lucifer, Daphne? What if no one can get you out?" Sam asked.

She didn't answer, just stared into the flames trying to block the sounds of their voices out.

"I knew something was up with you, but this, Daph? Really? I never expected this! Going behind my back all this time." Dean said, more pain showing on his face.

"I had to." She said.

"No you didn't, we were all here for you." Bobby pointed out.

"You've got it backwards. For the past few years, I've stood by all of you through everything. Every stupid choice, and screw up you all made, I was right there. I mean for Christ's sake, you guys started the damn apocalypse, and I was still there. And then I ask you all to trust me, and stand by my decisions, and I end up standing alone." She said, feeling just as betrayed by them.

"My god, Daph. Do you hear yourself right now? This isn't you, it's the blood talking." Dean said.

"No, Dean. It's me. It's just not what you want to hear." She snapped, feeling her blood boiling from the anger.

"Did you know that Crowley wasn't dead?" Dean asked her.

"No, Dean. I thought he was dead, that's why I was working so hard trying to get out of this, because I didn't know what was going to happen to me." She admitted.

Dean looked back to Cas.

"Listen, Raphael with kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." Castiel said, trying to defend himself.

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one." Dean said.

"You don't understand, it's complicated." Castiel told them.

"No, actually. It's not and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, unless you knew it was wrong." Dean said.

"You should have come to use for help, Cas." Dean said shaking his head.

Daphne shifted her weight and the floor creaked a little underneath her.

Dean turned his attention back to her.

"And you, I…" He stopped, shaking his head, hardly able to believe what she had been doing, "I don't even know what to say to you."

"There's nothing to say, Dean. I can't change anything, and I wouldn't. I told you before that I was doing what I had to whether you were with or against me." She admitted.

Everyone fell silent as a distant rumbling grew louder, and the room started to shake.

"It's to late now. I can't turn back, I can't!" Castiel told them.

"Damn it, Cas. We can fix this." Dean yelled.

"Dean, it's not broken." Cas yelled.

Daphne looked at the window, and saw the moon being blocked out by black smoke, as the rumbling filled the house.

"Run. You have to run, now. Run!" He yelled.

Dean, Sam and Bobby ran for the door.

Daphne stayed where she was.

Just before Dean ran from the house, he paused for a few seconds looking back at them, before following Sam and Bobby.

"Daphne! Go!" Cas yelled at her.

Staring back into the flames that had the angel trapped, she shook her head no. A sick feeling rose in her stomach, from them all just leaving her there.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading. ^_^**_

_**So, Bobby told everyone what he saw, and they all just left her there!**_

_**Did everyone hear the news? Jared and Genevieve are expecting! I bet their baby is going to be the cutest little thing. ^_^ I'm so happy for them.**_

**Please****, leave a review.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100!**

_[" Life is a waterfall,we're one in the river,and one again after the fall._

_Swimming through the void we hear the word...we lose ourselves,_

_but we find it all..._

_Cause we are the ones that want to play, always want to go, but you never want to stay."_

_( Aerials - System of a Down. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Through the windows Daphne and Castiel saw the swarms of black smoke covering the outside of the house.

"Crowley?" She questioned.

"I think so." Castiel responded, looking around the room.

The door started to shake, and then everything was quiet.

Daphne turned just in time to see the door open, and Crowley walk through the black smoke into the room.

"My, My. Playing with fire again?" He questioned to Castiel.

Daphne turned her head and looked away from the demon.

"Hello, Love." He said smiling at her.

"Hello love? Don't you hello love me, asshole." She said, looking back and glaring at him.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her strange.

Turning his attention back to Castiel he snapped his fingers the fire went out. The moonlight illuminated the room.

"If you touch the Winchesters…" Castiel's voice trailed off as he walked towards Crowley, who disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Please, heard you the first time. I promise, nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads." Crowley said.

Daphne was thankful that they had all made it out alright, but she couldn't believe they had left her there not knowing what was coming.

"Dean, left you again?" Crowley questioned, a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you both hid this from me. Sam and Dean, I understand. But me? It's not like I'm a freaking saint! I wouldn't have told them anything about you being alive!" She shouted at them.

"They all left you for dead, yet your mad at us?" Crowley questioned.

"Oh, no. I'm pissed at every single one of you. What do you mean left for me for dead? Your not going to kill me Crowley." She stated, rolling her eyes.

"True, but they didn't know what was headed here, they didn't know it was me and they still left you." He pointed out.

Angrily, she looked away from them.

Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're really mad at me for this, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am. Crowley… I tried to warn you about what they were going to do, I did everything to try to stop you. And you couldn't have given me a heads up?" She said, shaking her head.

"I have to say I was surprised about that. But then again, it's out in the open… you love me." He reminded her, smiling at her.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Why didn't you tag along with the Hardy boys?" He questioned her.

She didn't answer.

"They didn't want her to, they found out she was taking blood." Castiel said.

"Wow. Thank you Daphne!" She said sarcastically at him.

With a confused look Cas said, "I… I am not Daphne."

She shook her head.

Crowley's expression changed to slight anger.

"You didn't learn you lesson the first time? When you died from it!" He screamed at her.

She didn't respond.

"Why?" He asked.

Knowing she had to say something before Cas blurted out the real reason she said, "I had to ,we've been getting our asses kicked. I had to get stronger."

"Stronger? Stronger until it kills you again!" He shouted.

"Yes, stronger so I can do things like this!" She yelled, as she narrowed her eyes at him, and made a fist with her right hand,

Within seconds he dropped the ground and started spitting up blood.

She stopped, and smiled to herself satisfied at hurting him.

"I see your point." He said, as he stood and dusted himself off.

"But what are you going to do when your supply runs out?" He yelled.

"I only have a few years left anyways!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Castiel yelled at them.

He walked up to Crowley and said, "You stop talking, and get out of my sight." He said, his voice had a slight growl to it.

"Well, glad I came. You're welcome… by the way." Crowley said, before he walked past them on his way out of the house.

Stopped just inside the door he said, "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you Castiel, what exactly are you willing to do?"

Looking at Daphne he said, "See you soon, love."

He was gone.

"I am sorry." Cas said, looking over at her.

"I know. But Cas, come on we're friends. I would have tried to help you. Sam, Dean and Bobby too." She pointed out.

Castiel looked down at the floor, knowing she was right.

"But, I understand why you're doing this. I don't know, if these souls are somehow going to help you win against Raphael and stop the apocalypse from happening, then maybe it's not such a bad thing. Anyways, I don't know what it's like to be an angel, I'm in no place to judge you for this." She said, with a shrug.

Putting a hand on his arm she asked. "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well. I'm heading out. Seriously, if you need help, come find me, Cas." She said, looking at him.

"Are you going to find Sam and Dean?" He questioned.

"No, they left me. I'm going to find a hotel room for the night." She told him.

"So you're meeting up with them tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Uhh, No, Cas. Why?" She asked him.

"It's just that you're always with them." He replied.

Nodding she said, "Not this time, I don't want to be around them anymore than they want me around me right now.

**~{-}~**

Daphne came out of the bathroom after changing into pajamas, and looked around the room.

It was the nicest hotel she had stayed in the past couple years, the kind of room she used to stay in before she went everywhere with Sam and Dean.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and looked at the screen, she had a missed call from Dean.

She listened to the voicemail, "Call me back, Daph." Was all he said.

"Fat chance, Dean." She mumbled tossing the phone back on the table.

After looking back over the papers her grandmother have given her about breaking the enchainment, she turned the lights off and finally drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up when she felt something move at the foot of her bed.

Leaning up and turning the light on she saw Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You scared me." She stated, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"That wasn't my intention." He told her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, checking her phone for the time.

"I spoke to Dean." He told her.

"Is he still mad?" She asked, knowing the answer.

The angel nodded, and crossed his hands in his lap.

"His pride's hurt, that's part of the problem. After a while this whole thing will blow over." She said, not knowing if it was the truth or not.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, and she grabbed the papers off the table.

He picked one of the papers

up off the bed, and started skimming the page.

"The reason I couldn't help you break this, is because of Crowley. I needed him to get Purgatory." He admitted.

"I kinda figured that out already." She told him.

"There's a problem with this." He said.

"Yeah, I know it's so risky, blah, blah, blah." She answered.

"No, Daphne. There is a problem with the spell." He said, his voice trailing off as he took the other paper from her hand.

"What do you mean, a problem?" She asked, getting more worried with every second he didn't answer her.

Laying the papers back down he said, "This will break the enchainment from Crowley, but this specific spell is set to lock you in the cage. If you go through with this, the only way you can get out is if Lucifer gets out."

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling the color drain from her face.

"Certain." He told her.

"So I've done all of this for nothing?" She asked, resting her head in her hands.

"You can't go through with this." He told her.

Nodding her head she said, "Yeah, I know. But now I don't know what to do. I was so stupid!"

"You were just looking for a way out of a bad situation." Castiel said, trying his best to comfort her.

"And I screwed myself over." She shook her head in disbelief at herself.

The next morning Daphne went to the house her grandmother had been staying at, only to find the place was completely empty.

Going back to her hotel room, she called her grandmother.

"Hello?" Margaret answered.

"Hey, where are you? We need to meet up." Daphne said, keeping her voice calm so she wouldn't know anything was up.

"Okay, Well. Right now I'm out of the country." She stated.

"What? Where are you?" Daphne asked.

"Ireland." Her grandmother responded.

"Is that why you needed all that money? To leave the country?" Daphne asked.

"I'm on a vacation, our old family home here." Margaret answered.

"Oh, alright. Well, I guess when your back in the states give me a call alright?" Daphne asked.

"Okay, I should be back mid-next week." She answered

Saying their goodbyes Daphne hung up the phone.

Looking back through her contacts she stopped on Crowley's number.

Sighing she called it, the call went straight to voicemail.

"Crowley, the favors off. I want you to kill Margaret. She's in my family's old house in Ireland, the one we went to that one summer" She said in a message, and hung up the phone.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

A/N - Chapter 100! I can't believe it! ^_^

Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and added this story to your favorites! You all put a smile on my face. Please, leave a review.

Now that we know her plan isn't going to work, anyone want to take a stab at what they think might happen? ^_^

Also, I have a new Crowley/OFC fanfic; Jane's Obsession, Rated M. And a new one-shot Crowley/OFC fic; A Virgins Deal, again it comes with a strong M rating...


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101.**

_[" Now I will tell you what I've done for you …  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me._

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself._  
_Maybe I'll wake up for once…_  
_Not tormented daily, defeated by you._  
_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…_  
_I'm dying again._  
_I'm going under…_  
_Drowning in you,_  
_I'm falling forever._  
_I've got to break through._  
_I'm going under…."_

_( Going Under - Evanescence. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Sitting back on the bed, she stared at the instruction papers her grandmother had given her.

Shaking her head in disbelief at herself for believing anything Margaret told her.

Picking up her phone she saw she had another missed call from Dean, she decided to call him back.

"Finally Daph." Dean said when he answered the phone.

"Dean… You called?" She said.

"Uhh, Yeah I called. I wanted to make sure you got out of that house alright." He stated, anger still showing in his voice.

"Maybe you would have known if you hadn't left me there, Dean." She snapped.

"Don't put that on me, you could have came with us." He snapped back at her.

Before she had the chance to answer she heard a click at her door, looking up she saw it open and a man walked in.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking at him.

He flashed black eyes in response to her questions.

"Shit!" She yelled, dropping her phone to the floor.

Before she had time to kill the one demon, two more grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She screamed, fighting against their grip.

She tried to get her arms twisted around so she could use her power and kill them, but they had already tied her hands tight behind her back.

The third one put duck tape over her mouth.

~**{-}~**

"Daph!" Dean yelled into the phone, listening to the sounds of a struggle.

"Daphne!" He yelled louder.

Silence was all he heard from her end of the line.

Looking up Daphne saw Crowley. She tried to yell, but it was useless with the tape over her mouth.

She watched as he picked up her phone, and looked at the screen.

"Hello, Dean, fancy a chat?" Crowley said into the phone.

"God, how longs it been, Dean? Since my so called demise?" Crowley asked.

"Crowley, let her go now." Dean's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"I can't do that, you see your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long." Crowley replied.

"I'm going to kill you." Dean threatened.

"Oh Dean, ever the wit… I've got Daphne, and I'm keeping her until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off!" Crowley shouted.

"We both know you won't hurt her." Dean said.

"Hurt her? No. But god Dean, have you forgotten who I am? I snap my fingers and I can turn her into a demon." Crowley threatened.

Daphne's eyes widened at what he said.

"The old Daphne that you know and love so dearly, will be gone forever Dean. Are you really willing to risk that?" Crowley asked.

"Crowley, I swear to…" Dean started in on a threat, but Crowley cut him off.

"You're adorable when you get all threatening, Don't worry. I won't do that, provided you and Jolly Green stand down." Crowley said, as he walked over and stopped in front of Daphne.

Ripping the tape from her mouth, he snapped his fingers and the mark of the enchainment on her shoulder started to burn.

She screamed out in pain, and Crowley held the phone close so Dean could hear her.

Putting the phone back to his own ear he said, "Got it? Splendid. Kisses." And disconnected the call, and slid her phone into his pocket.

Getting ready to snap his fingers again to stop the burning on her shoulder, he noticed the papers on the bed out of the corner of his eye.

Picking them up, he skimmed the pages, anger showing on his face. After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers and the pain finally stopped.

Tears burned at her eyes, as her breathing was labored from all the pain.

Looking to the other demons he said, "I've got her from here."

"Do you have any idea what these say?" He yelled into her face, holding up the papers and shaking them in the air.

"Yeah, I do." She said, looking at him.

"So you realize if you had done this, your ass would be stuck in the cage with Lucifer and Michael? For eternity Daphne?" He screamed.

"I just found that out." She admitted.

Crumpling the papers and throwing them across the room he said, "I told you there is no way out of the enchainment. I gave you what you wanted, now you need to hold your end of the deal up." He said, his voice had a growl to it, his eyes were narrowed at her.

"I know…" She said.

~**{-}~**

"What's the story?" Bobby asked, as Dean hung his phone up.

"He said if we don't stand down, He's gonna turn her into a demon." Dean said.

"Do you think Cas knows about this?" Sam asked his brother.

"We gotta assume he does." Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you what were not gonna do, sit here. I'm going after her." Dean said.

"I'm coming with." Sam said.

"No, Sam. You and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay? Cas is already way ahead of us." Dean responded.

"Your nuts if you think I'll let you do this alone. Bobby can take care of the case." Sam said.

Bobby stood up from his chair.

"No, guys. Now damnit, she means something to me to." Bobby said.

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now." Dean said.

Bobby said, "Fine, just bring her back… human."

~**{-}~**

"Untie me." She demanded.

"I don't think so, Love." He replied.

"It's not like I can run from you… You always know where I am." She pointed out.

He looked at her, eyes still narrowed.

"Please?" She begged.

Sighing in defeat, he untied her hands.

Rubbing her wrists she thought about using her powers on Crowley, but she was running really low on her angel blood supply and decided to save her strength.

"We both know you're not going to turn me into a demon." She stated.

"They don't, and as long as they're out there searching for you, they're not looking for me… or the angel." He stated.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you all liked the update, and that everyone is loving season 7 of the show! It won't be to much longer and I'll be posting my version of season 7, seems like yesterday I had just started season 6. ^_^**__**.**_

_**Please, leave a review...**_


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102.**

_[" Neon lights, a Nobel prize._

_When a mirror speaks all the reflection lies…_

_You won't have to follow me…_

_Only you can set me free._

_I sell the things you need to be._

_I'm the smiling face on your TV, oh!_

_I'm the cult of personality._

_I exploit you, you still love me._

_I tell you one and one makes three._

_I'm the cult of personality…."_

_( Cult of Personality - Living Colour. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Where the hell are we?" She asked, looking around an old abandoned warehouse.

"Doesn't matter. You stay put and I'll see you soon." Crowley responded.

"What? You're leaving me here?" She asked.

"I've got things I need to do." He told her.

"Then why can't I go with you?" She questioned.

"I already told you, if Dean is looking for you, then he won't be after me. It would defeat the whole purpose if I kept you with me." He tried to explain.

"Crowley, I am not staying here. With as mad as Dean is, he's probably going to try and find you instead of me…" She said, before Crowley cut her off.

"I doubt that." He said.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and let him walk into a trap! We both know if he finds you, you're going to kill him!" She yelled.

"Point is, you'll be safe here. The building is guarded." Crowley told her.

"Well, thank god you've put demons in charge of protecting me! We all know they're so trustworthy, nothing ever goes wrong with that plan!" She yelled sarcastically.

He gave her one final stern look before disappearing before her eyes.

"Damnit Crowley!" She yelled, her voice echoed through the hollow building.

After trying and failing several times to sneak past his guards, she decided she was going to have to fight her way out.

Breaking a window and ripping a piece from an old tarp on the floor, she wrapped the tarp piece around one end of the large glass shard. Holding onto the covered end she killed several of the demons, a few others smoked out of their meat suits.

She took off running down a side street, trying to figure out where she was.

Seeing a newspaper machine, she jogged up to it. Before she could read a town name, an arm wrapped around her waist.

Looking around, she was back inside of the building.

"Daphne, what part of this are you not understanding?" Crowley asked, irritated.

"I understand perfectly, but I told you I'm not going to stand around while Dean could be in danger." She told him, her voice strong and confident.

Tilting his head down and looking at her disappointed, he took a couple steps towards her. She backed up until her back landed against the wall.

"Are you going to stay put?" He questioned, now only inches away from her.

"No." She answered.

"Daphne, don't make me do this." He said, his voice low as if he were afraid someone might hear him.

"Do what? This is insane and I'm not going to stay here." She took a step forward.

With one hand he pushed her back against the wall.

"Stop!" She yelled, raising her hands to try and hurt him with her powers, but he caught both her hands in one of his, and pinned them above her head.

"I didn't want to do this…I'm sorry, Love." He said, his voice trailing off.

Before she could ask what he was talking about, his lips fiercely claimed hers. She tried to move, but she was completely pinned.

Pulling back, his hard kiss still lingered on her lips, as she looked up at her hands, he pulled her protection bracelet off, she saw his skin start to smoke as the symbols touched his hand.

Her eyes widened with fear, "Crowley… What are you doing?" Her voice was a little hoarse as she spoke.

~**{-}~**

Sam and Dean fought their way into the building, and finally found the room she was being held in.

"Daph!" Dean yelled as he ran over to her.

The brothers untied the ropes she was bound by.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as he pulled her to her feet.

Looking down at herself she said, "Yeah, I think so. He didn't hurt me."

"Let's go." Dean said, turning to leave.

He stopped when he heard a thud behind him. Turning, he saw Sam's unconscious body on the floor. She had knocked him out.

"That's better, now we're alone, Dean." Daphne said.

"Daph…?" Dean said questioningly, worry starting to show on his face.

"God Dean, I have always hated it when you called me that." She said, blinking and revealing black eyes.

She watched, satisfied as every glimmer of hope left his eyes. He looked at her in agony, thinking she was gone. He was completely frozen, he couldn't bring himself to move, or to even speak at that point.

"The look on your face! Priceless!" She said, through a loud booming fit of laughter.

"I was only yanking your chain, Dean. I'm not Daphne, but she is in here… and she liked that. Seeing you in that much pain, she thinks you deserve that, and much more." The demon said, turning her eyes back to Daphne's familiar blue.

His expression changed from hurt to anger.

"You get the hell out of her." Dean commanded, his voice gruff.

"Crowley thought you'd come after her, so he had me jump this hot little piece of ass, for insurance." Said the demon, flashing her eyes back to black.

"Daphne, didn't think it was necessary though. Figured you'd just leave her for dead… again." She continued.

"I told you, get out of her." Dean ordered, unscrewing the cap off a flask of holy water behind his back. "Come on Daph, you can fight this, you've done it before." He hoped she'd hear him and be able to take back her body.

Laughing the demon said, "Not this time Dean, the blood is a drug to her… might make her body stronger, but takes a toll on will power. She's not that strong."

Dean swallowed hard, as he splashed her face with holy water.

She shrieked in pain as it burned her skin like a pot of boiling water.

Charging him there was a struggle, he managed to pin her against the wall, and the knife went flying across the room.

"Turning her eyes back to blue, she said, "Go ahead Dean, hit me… What's wrong? Don't want to hurt Daphne. Hit me!" She yelled.

Dean started to recite the Latin exorcism chant when Daphne said, "You'll never be enough for her Dean. Just a c-minus lay with ten miles of daddy issues. She needs more." The demons said.

"I've heard it all before, you can go back to hell you black eyed bitch!" Dean yelled at the demon.

"But did you know her and Crowley made a withdraw form the mutual bank of love?" She questioned, smiling at the pain apparent in his eyes.

Stopping the chant, he said, "What are talking about?"

"How this happened, is beyond me. Really, I thought it was impossible, but somehow Crowley managed to love a human… your human to be exact." She said, still delighted by his pained expression.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled at her.

"Struck a nerve? Well, than you'll love to know she loves him to, has for quite some time." Her blue eyes bright as she spoke.

Starting back in on the exorcism, her body twitched from the pain of the demon being pulled from her.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "You already knew, that's old news, new headline is, he told her how he feels."

Dean stopped again, not sure if the demon was telling the truth or just trying to hurt him.

"That changes things a little doesn't it? You really think you can hold onto her? He's the King of Hell… your nothing, Dean." She said.

Seeing him at a moment of weakness, she shoved him back and broke free of his hold on her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - New SPN tonight! ^_^ I hope the episode is as amazing as the previews showed, I'm sure it will be! Please, leave a review. Don't give up hope for Dean and Daphne here… They still love each other, and it might take a lot of work on both parts but they can get back to the way they were, possibly even closer. ^_-_**

**_Also, I have a question for you all, please answer honestly. Should I continue to post lyrics at the top of these chapters? Or do you think it takes away from the story, and gets in the way?_**

**I have some M rated Crowley/OFC fics. |_'Jane's Obsession'_| 'A_ Virgins Deal'_| _'Bobby's daughter'_| _'Without Regret'_ |_'In the Debt of a Demon'|_ As you can see, I've been staying busy. ^_^**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103.**

_[" Maybe, if my heart stops beating,it wont hurt this much._

_And never will I have to answer again to don't get me wrong…_

_Because I'll never let this go ,but I can't find the words to tell you!_

_And I don't want to be alone,_

_but now I feel like I don't know you…"_

_( Let This Go - Paramore. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Backing away from Dean, she backed right into Sam. He held her arms to her sides, as Dean continued the exorcism.

A thick cloud of black smoke rose from her mouth as the demon left her body. Weak from the possession, she would have collapsed if Sam hadn't been holding her up.

"Daph!" Dean said, holding on to the sides of her face, and looking into her eyes.

Regaining her strength she stood on her own, and Sam let go of her.

"We have to get out of here." Sam told them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Daphne directed at both of them.

"What are you talking about, come on Daph." Dean said, grabbing her wrist and starting to pull her towards the stairs.

Firmly planting the toes of her shoes against the cement floor, she pulled her wrist from his grip.

"I said no." Daphne told them.

"I know your mad, but Daph… Come on, we'll talk about his later." Dean tried to reason with her.

"I'm going to get us a car…" Sam said, excusing himself from their conversation as he left the room.

"Let's go!" Dean told her.

"You need to go, without me." She said, looking up at the door he had came in.

Knowing what she was so mad about he tried to briefly smooth the situation over, "I knew he cared about you Daph, that's why I'd rather you stay in the enchainment than to take such a big risk with the way out you found!"

"It wasn't your decision! All I wanted… Dean, all I needed was for you to support me… I needed your help, and you weren't there." She told him, her heart hurt as she spoke.

"We can figure this out." He said.

"Not right now, Dean. I want you out of my sight!" She yelled, knowing word was probably on it's way to Crowley right now that Dean and Sam had found her, and she wanted them both out of harms way.

"Daphne…" Dean yelled, but she cut him off.

"Go!" She screamed, waving her hand at the door, and it flew open.

His eyes widened as he looked back at the exit, and then to her.

He started to say something, but she said, "Don't, Dean. Just get the hell out of here!"

He turned and stormed off, leaving her standing there in the darkened room.

Watching them speed off in a stolen car from the window, she sighed in relief that for the time being, they had gotten away.

She swatted away a few stray tears that were sliding down her face, looking up at the moon she shook her head. Not believing she had sent him away like that.

Closing her eyes, and concentrating hard she used what blood was left in her system to port herself to Crowley.

Appearing in the room with him, she fell against a table, as she slid onto the floor.

It felt like someone was tightening a vice grip on her head.

Crowley quickly grabbed her, and held her up.

"Daphne, What's going on?" He asked, startled at the state she was in.

Castiel walked into the room, and looked at her.

"Daphne! Damnit, what happened?" Crowley yelled into her face, when she didn't answer him.

"She needs our blood, or she'll die." Castiel said, recognizing her symptoms from the last time she detoxed from blood.

Crowley turned his head and watched as Cas cut his arm and filled an empty glass that Crowley had been drinking out of with blood.

"Drink it, Daphne." Crowley instructed as Cas stood beside him and held the now full glass out to her.

She stubbornly shook her head back and forth, keeping her lips pressed tight together.

"You'll die if you don't." Cas reminded her.

"I don't care, I was so stupid! I shouldn't have ever taken it in the first place." She said, shaking her head.

"Daphne, drink it!" Crowley yelled, shaking her a little, his hands still on her sides holding her up.

"No!" She yelled through gritted teeth, her whole body was feeling the effects from the detox now.

Slapping her hard across the face Crowley yelled, "Snap out of it, you need this. Drink it, and stop acting a like a child!"

"Is that really necessary?" Castiel asked, in response to Crowley hitting her.

Sighing in defeat she took the glass and drank it down, her head started to feel better. Crowley let go of her, now that she was able to stand on her own, he filled the glass with his own blood.

Just as quickly she drank down the demon blood.

The blood spread quickly through her system and physically she felt fine again.

She looked down at the floor, ashamed of what she'd became.

Setting the glass down, she reached into Crowley's pocket pulling his flask of Craig, she took a drink and swished it around in her mouth, getting the red stains off her teeth and the coppery taste off her tongue.

Putting the lid back on she slid it back in his pocket.

"All better?" Crowley asked her.

Looking away from him she nodded.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading. Remember, even though things are really rocky between Dean and Daphne... don't give up on them. Because I won't. ^_^_**

**_Please, leave a review._**


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104.**

_[" Don't waste your touch…You won't feel anything..._

_or were you sent to save me? _

_I've fought too much._

_You won't find anything, Worthy of redeeming._

_Break down… and cease all feeling!_

_Burn now… What once was breathing!_

_Reach out… And you may take my heart away!_

_Imperfect cry, Scream in ecstasy…So what befalls the flawless?_

_Look what I've built, It shines so watch as it destroys me…"_

_( The Leaving Song Pt. 2 - A.F.I. )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, looked over at Castiel as he was leaning against a table.

The angel shook his head, appearing deep in thought.

"Cas?" She questioned, taking a few steps towards him.

"I don't understand." He finally responded, shaking his head.

"Understand what?" She asked, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"Why Sam and Dean are doing this, all I've ever done is help them." Cas said, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he spoke.

Leaning against the table beside him, she said, "They're scared. Their wholes life they've done nothing but hunt and kill monsters. Whether this is going to stop Raphael, or not, all they see is you busting open a door that's keeping all these awful things out of our world. One thing got through, it was Eve… look at all the damage she did in such a short time. I think Sam and Dean are afraid something is going to go wrong." She tried to explain.

"All I asked is for them to trust me. Haven't I earned that?" He asked, looking over at her.

She shrugged in response, not knowing what else to say.

"But you're here." He stated.

"Yeah, well. I guess something went wrong with me… I'm not wired the same way. Apparently my interpretation of good and bad is blurry, go figure." She answered, shrugging a little again.

Looking at the dirty, white tile wall in front of them she said, "It doesn't matter anyways."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked her.

"You said it yourself, the way I found out of the enchainment isn't going to work. Which means, when this blood is out of my system… I'll die, and then I'm with Crowley, and I'll never see Dean again." She said, the thought was so upsetting it put her in psychical pain. Trying to make herself feel better she said, "I guess there are worse fates…"

"Daphne, You're the only one who is still on my side." Castiel said.

"Well, I said my perception of right and wrong is screwed up." She joked.

He ignored the remark.

"Thank you for trusting me. When this is over, I will get you out of that enchainment." He told her.

She looked behind them to make sure Crowley wasn't in the room before she said, "I don't understand… how?"

"My power will be infinite from the souls." He tried to clarify.

"But you and Crowley are going fifty-fifty on them, so won't he be almost equally powerful?" She asked, still not fully understanding.

Shaking his head the angel answered, "I needed him to get me Purgatory, I was never going to let him have all that power." He admitted.

Her eyes widened, as she looked at him.

~**{-}~**

A few minutes later Crowley walked into the room.

"Your purgatory power shake, monsieur." He said, handing a glass jar almost full of blood to Castiel. "Half monster, half virgin." He continued as he walked past them and looked at the wall.

Daphne let out a raged breath, knowing Cas was about to tell Crowley their deal was over.

"Thank you." Cas said, his voice somber.

"You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some colon blow." The demon joked, not sure what was going on.

Daphne looked away from Crowley's gaze as he looked over at her.

"What's going on?" Crowley questioned, looking back and forth from Daphne to Castiel.

"I'm renegotiating our terms." Castiel told him.

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?" Crowley asked.

"You get nothing. Not one single soul." Castiel stated.

"Can't help but notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted. Castiel, you wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal." Crowley responded, a little shocked that an angel had tricked him.

"You think I'm handing all that power to the king of hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked." The angel responded.

"Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?" Crowley started to say more but Cas cut him off.

"Here are your options… You either flee, or you die." Castiel gave him an ultimatum.

"We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this…" The demon tried to reason with Cas.

"Flee, or die." Castiel told him.

"Boy, you just can't trust anyone these days." Crowley said shaking his head in disbelief, as he disappeared from the room.

~**{-}~**

After making a trip to the bathroom, Daphne came back into the room with Cas, just in time to see two angels disappear with Balthazar's body.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Daphne asked running up to Castiel.

"He betrayed me." Castiel responded.

"What did he do?" She asked shocked.

"He told Dean where I am." Castiel answered her honestly.

"So you killed him?" She yelled in disbelief.

"There is no room for Judas's." Castiel responded.

After a few minutes of biting the inside of her cheek she finally said, "Cas… When Sam and Dean get here, you're not going to hurt them… right?" She asked.

"Sam won't be coming." The angel answered her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, not liking the tone of his voice.

"I had to do it, to try and stop them from interfering." He said, still not revealing what he had done.

"What did you do?" She asked, afraid of what he might tell her.

"I brought the wall in Sam's head down." He admitted.

"Have you lost your mind? Cas, we know what kind of damage that could do to him…" Her voice trailed off.

"I had to do it, Daphne." Castiel said, his voice gruff.

Shaking her head she turned and started towards the door..

"Where are you going?' He asked.

"To find Dean." She yelled.

"You can't." The angels voice sounded from behind her.

Ignoring him she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Cas? What are you, holding me hostage?" She yelled.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed the update! ^_^_**

**_Did anyone else catch the new SPN episode tonight? What did you all think of it?_**

**Please, take just a few minutes and leave me a review, I really appreciate the feedback from all of you.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105.**

_[" I don't even care how you're gonna feel,_

_Cause I've already tried to give you something._

_Go ahead and get mad never talk to me again._

_I don't even care cause I got my…Revenge…Revenge… my revenge!"_

_( Revenge - Plain White T's )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Trying the doors again she turned back around.

"Cas! Let me out of here!" She yelled, looking around the room.

"No, Daphne. I have angels guarding the building, Dean won't get in." He said.

"Okay, then let me go!" She yelled.

Shaking his head, he said, '"You've been on my side, until now. You're the only one I have left, this is going to work out, you'll see." She could hear a tinge of desperation in his voice.

Closing her eyes and trying to focus on somewhere else, she attempted to port herself from the room.

Nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes he was right in front of her.

"That's not going to work either." He said, a look of disappointment on his face as he looked at her.

"Dean was right! Cas, your losing it! Come on, you killed another angel that you've been friends with for hundreds of years, possibly killed Sam by breaking the wall. This isn't you!" She shouted, angry she was being held against her will.

Walking up to her, until he was only inches away he said, "Everyone else, and now you've lost faith in me to?" Shaking his head, and giving her a hard look he finished, "I have this under control. It's going to work out."

She took a deep breath, something about the look in his eyes terrified her, he seemed so desperate, and willing to take down anyone that got in his way.

Knowing she was going to have to play along she nodded, lowering her voice she said, "Please… Cas, don't hurt Dean."

"I warned him, Daphne. I told him to stand down." Castiel replied.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Finally he stepped back from her, and walked over to a table, looking at a paper with the instructions on opening Purgatory.

Walking across the room, she slid down the wall sitting on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

All she could do was wait and see how everything played out.

A while later, sounds of fighting rang down from the floors above them.

"What is that?" She asked, looking up at Castiel as he also looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know." He responded.

"Never underestimate the king of hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks." Crowley said, appearing in the room with them.

"Crowley!" Daphne yelled jumping to her feet.

"Hello, Love." He said, looking over at her.

Pointing his attention back at Castiel he said, "Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms."

In an instant Castiel disappeared and reappeared behind Crowley.

As Crowley spun around, Daphne gasped as Castiel put his hand on the demons head in an attempt to kill him.

She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Sweaty hands, mate." Crowley said, looking up at the hand still on his forehead.

Removing his hand and looking at it, Cas said, "I don't understand…"

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." Crowley said, just as Raphael joined them in the room.

The look on Daphne's face changed from relief to complete terror, as her mind tried to wrap around the situation.

Raphael said, "Hello Castiel."

"Raphael." Cas said, looking worried.

Cautiously, Daphne walked up and joined the trio as they all faced each other.

She looked at Crowley, questioningly as Castiel spoke, "Consorting with demons? I thought that was beneath you." He addressed to the archangel.

"Heard you were doing it, sounded like fun." Raphael responded.

"You know, Castiel. You've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I found him…her, to be really quite reasonable." Crowley chimed in, a smug look on his face.

"You fool. Raphael with deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought." Castiel said, not taking his eyes from Raphael.

"Right, because you're such a straight shooter." Crowley mocked, "She…he, has offered me protection against all comers."

"Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new god, it's me." Raphael said, as he walked closer to them.

"What do you mean new god?" Daphne asked, realizing she had no idea how much power the souls held.

No one answered her.

"He's gonna bring the apocalypse... And worse" Castiel said, looking worried.

"Hey, this is your doing mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now you have two options… flee or die." Crowley said, the cocky expression becoming more prominent on his face, as he mocked the angel.

Daphne looked at all of them, her eyes wide. At that moment she wasn't sure who she wanted to get the blood.

Castiel picked the jar of blood up from a table and tossed it to Crowley as he disappeared.

Crowley set the blood down, and looked at the paper Cas had been looking at, with the symbols they needed to open the door to purgatory.

"Crowley, come on… the apocalypse… We all risked so much to stop it." She said, hoping he might listen.

He ignored her.

"You don't have to do this… we can destroy the blood…" She kept trying to reason with him.

"Destroy the blood? It will be years before we get a chance like this, you insolent little ape, I should have killed you…" Raphael started to say to Daphne, anger showing in the archangels voice as he started walking towards her.

Daphne's eyes widened in fear, watching the wrathful angel coming towards her.

"Remember our agreement." Crowley's voice bellowed through the room.

Raphael stopped and looked back at the demon.

"We get you into purgatory, and she and I are untouchable." Crowley reminded the archangel.

"Fine. We need to get started." Raphael said, clearly angry at not being able to hurt Daphne.

"Come on." Crowley said, grabbing onto Daphne's arm and pulling her towards the wall.

"Hold this." He instructed her, handing her the paper.

She held it out so he could see the symbols, as he painted an exact replica of the sigil on the wall in front of them with the blood.

Looking back at the angel and then to him she whispered, "Do you know what's going to happen? The friggin apocalypse, everything that we've all worked so hard to prevent… all for nothing!"

"You can thank your friend, Cas for that." Crowley said, looking over at her as he drew the last few lines on the wall.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- Thank you for reading. ^_^ I really hope you all enjoyed the update! I'm almost to season 7 in my story!**

**Have you all seen the preview for this fridays new Supernatural? It looks amazing!**

**Please, leave a review and let me know what you all are thinking. **


	106. Chapter 106 Start of Season 7

**Chapter 106.**

_[" I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything._

_I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love... you said you'd never tell, _

_And when you're on your way down…And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again speak in different voices!_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved…_

_We speak in different voices! _

_Why can't we say what we're thinking of…_

_( Speak - Saosin )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Standing off to the side she watched as Raphael and Crowley faced the symbols on the wall.

"It's time." Crowley informed them.

Daphne backed against the side wall, the paper in her hand behind her.

"Daphne." Crowley said, holding out his hand for the paper, that had the spell he needed to open the door to Purgatory.

"Give me the paper." He said, walking towards her.

"Crowley, please don't do this." Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

"It's to late to turn back love, hand me the paper." He told her.

"Please…" She started to plead more, but Crowley cut her off.

"Love, don't make me hurt you. Just give me the paper." He said, his tone threatening.

Unhappily she handed him the paper, and looked away from him.

Her heart pounded in her chest as Crowley started reading the spell. She knew nothing good was going to come from it.

About halfway through, they were interrupted when an angel blade came flying through the air, which Raphael caught.

"Dean." Daphne breathed, as she saw him at the top of the stairs with Bobby.

Crowley moved his hand, and Bobby went tumbling down the concrete stairs.

Daphne watched in horror as he landed with a loud thud at the bottom.

With another hand gesture, Deans body was spun around and then thrown over the railing of the stairs, violently he landed on a table beneath him, which broke under the force of the fall.

Crowley looked over at Daphne, who looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"Bit busy gentleman, be with you a moment." The demon said, as he turned and started reading from the paper again.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked, as she helped Dean to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, holding onto his left arm, that had gotten hurt from the fall.

She didn't answer, and Bobby walked over to them.

All three watched as Crowley finished the spell, confusion showing on their faces when nothing happened.

"Mm-hm, maybe I said it wrong." Crowley thought out loud.

"You said it perfectly, but what you needed was this." Castiel said, appearing behind them. He sat an empty glass jar of blood to the side.

"I see, and we've been working with… dog blood, naturally." Crowley said as he tasted some of the blood from the wall.

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael said.

Irritated, Crowley said, "You… games over. His jars empty." Turning his attention back to Cas, he said, "So, Castiel, how did your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet."

Everyone had to cover their eyes as the room was engulfed by a blinding, powerful light, that emitted from Castiel.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me, millions upon millions of souls." Castiel said, looking around the room.

"Sounds sexy, exit stage Crowley." The demon said, and disappeared from the room.

Raphael looked over at where Crowley was, and then back to Cas, eyes wide.

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but now your own brother?" Raphael asked, eyes wide in terror.

"The demon I have plans for, you on the other hand…" Castiel's voice trailed off as he snapped his fingers and Raphael's vessel exploded into a bloody mess on the floor.

Walking around the room and facing them, Cas said, "So you see, I saved you."

"You sure did Cas, Thank you…" Dean said, fear showing in his voice as he glanced over at Daphne for a second.

"You doubted me, fought against me. But I was right all along." Castiel said, looking at them.

"Okay, Cas. You were. We're sorry. Now lets just defuse you, okay?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked Dean.

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So before the eclipse ends…lets get them souls back to where they belong." Dean tried to reason.

"Oh, no. They belong with me." Castiel told them.

"Cas, it's scrambling your brain." Dean told him.

"I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers and I must…punish them all severely." Castiel informed them.

Looking around nervously Dean said, "Listen to me. Listen. I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge. But we were family once…I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you… Please, trust me Cas, lets get rid of these souls. You don't need this kind of juice anymore. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean begged his old friend.

"You're just saying that because I won… because your afraid. You're not my family Dean, I have no family." Cas said, walking towards him.

Daphne gasped as she saw Sam stab Castiel in the back with the angel killing blade.

Dean's eyes widened, with a look of shock on his face.

Reaching around and pulling the blade from his back Cas said, "I'm glad you made it Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new god. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord, or I shall destroy you." Cas addressed to the whole room.

**-{-}-**

Daphne's eyes widened, Castiel had told her his power would be infinite, but she never expected it to make a new god.

The silence of the room was broken when Bobby asked "Well, alright then. Is this good, or do you want the whole forehead to the carpet thing?" He was now kneeling on the floor.

"Guys!" Bobby said, instructing for everyone to follow his lead.

Slowly Sam, Dean and Daphne started to kneel before Castiel.

"Stop, What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me, not love, not respect, just fear." Castiel said.

"Cas?" Sam said.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me, you stabbed me in the back." Castiel pointed out.

"Get up!" Castiel barked at Bobby who was still knelt on the floor.

"Cas… come on." Daphne said, looking at him.

"The Castiel you knew is gone." He responded.

"So what then? Kill us?" Dean questioned.

"What a brave little ant you are… You know your powerless you wouldn't dare move against me again, that would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you, not now. Besides, once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me." Castiel said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, shocked at seeing such a change in his friend.

"I'm god, and if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom but if you rise up I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" Castiel asked, turning his attention to Sam.

Swallowing hard Sam said, "I'm fine… I'm fine."

"You said you would fix him, You promised!" Dean yelled at Cas.

"If you stood down, which you hardly did! Be thankful for my mercy, I could have cast you back into the pit." Castiel told Sam.

"And Daphne, all you had to do was stand by me, and I would have broken that enchainment, but just like them you turned against me. So you can stay bound to Crowley forever, you two deserve each other." He said to her.

"Cas, come on. This is nuts! You can turn this around, please." Dean begged.

"I hope for your sake, this is the last you see of me." Castiel told them, before disappearing from the room.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope you liked the update. **_

_**Did everyone see last nights episode... holy crap! What did you guys think? My mind is still reeling!**_

**Please, leave a review.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107.**

_[" Mend it all…All I've torn, _

_all I've run into the ground, broken down._

_ come mend it all._

_Days are slipping through my hands. _

_I'm holding on in sinking sand, And to make it worse…I've made a mess. _

_Can you make any sense of this?" _

_( Plan B - MuteMath )]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Looking around the room, Daphne backed away from Dean a little.

He turned his attention to her.

"Daph, we need to get you out of here." He said.

"Why so you can lock me in the panic room? I may only have a couple days left to live Dean, I'm not going to spent it rotting in Bobby's basement." She shot at him.

"Daphne, we'll figure a way to get you off the blood safely." Bobby tried to calm her down.

"I don't think so, you all left me to die before, I don't trust any of you. I'm really sorry for everything, but I can't change how bad I screwed up, and none of you can change what you did either…" She said her voice trailing off, she hated feeling out numbered.

"Guys… a moment?" Dean said to Sam and Bobby, they nodded and moved over towards the stairs.

Walking up to her Dean said, " Daph, you gotta trust me, let's get you out of here, and figure out a way to get you off the blood."

"I'm sorry Dean, I know I screwed up, but you weren't there when I needed you." She said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I was there. You can't blame this all on that enchainment… why did you do it, why did you take the blood?" He asked.

"I took the blood because I was hurting Dean… I understand how bad you wanted Sam back, I did to. But you were so hell bent on it, that you completely pushed me to the side, and I couldn't deal with it. God, I even let you go and kill yourself to make that deal with Death, and you know what? You were so blinded you didn't even care how bad that hurt me, but like always I stood by you, because I love you. Then we took off to kill Crowley, and that one demon tortured me… I hardly slept for weeks after, all those nightmares about Alistair came back, and somehow you didn't notice. I was dealing with all of my crap, and all of yours and your brothers crap by myself. I didn't know how to deal with everything, not by myself. You can say you were there, but think about it… you weren't there with me, not completely. Truth is I'd never felt so alone" She admitted, knowing it was too little, too late.

After a long pause he looked up at her, his eyes full of sadness and guilt.

"You're right, a big chunk of this is my fault to. I don't know how I didn't know what was going on with you. I was distracted, but Daph I was there. All you had to do was talk to me. I did care, and I still do. You know I love you, and now I'm asking you to trust me. I will figure you a way out of this… out of the blood and the enchainment." He said, his eyes misty as he spoke

"I'm sorry, Dean. You really have no idea how sorry I am about all of this. But it's too late…" She said, taking a few steps back.

"Daphne, your coming with us. I can't let you go all coked up." Dean said, his voice commanding.

"You can't stop me, Dean." She said, looking past him at Bobby and Sam who were blocking the exit.

"It's three against one. We just want to help you." Bobby said.

"Like some sort of messed up intervention? I don't think so guys, I love you all, and I'm asking you guys to let me go. It's only a matter of time before I run out of blood…" She said, looking at all of them.

"I'm sorry, Daph." Dean said, walking towards her.

"Not as sorry as I am." She said, taking one last look at him before she ported herself back to her Hummer.

Getting into her car, she drove in the direction of her uncles house, the same house her an Dean had made a home for a year.

After a full night of driving she pulled into the driveway, she had been taking little sips of the blood she had to try and tide over the headache she had.

Walking into her house she looked around the living room, all of the pictures of her and Dean were either missing or were laying face down. The pictures of just her were still facing out.

"What the hell?" She asked herself, as she went into the kitchen.

The walls of the hallway and the kitchen were covered with protection symbols.

Looking at the counter she saw a couple bottles of Craig. "Seriously, Crowley?" She thought out loud. By the looks of the empty bottles in the trash can, and the amount of symbols on the walls, Crowley must have been living there for months. Probably since he had faked his death.

Sitting down at the kitchen table she looked through her bag with the bottles of blood she had left, she figured if she used it sparingly, and none of her powers she might have enough to keep her alive for a little less than a week.

**-{-}-**

_~A few days later.~_

Standing in her kitchen she looked at her depleted blood supply, she had decided the minute she ran out, and the withdrawals and detox started she was going to kill herself, and stop the suffering. Drinking down the last of the blood, she grabbed two bottles of Craig from the counter, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Crowley.

When she opened her eyes she looked around the inside of a run down R.V, with protection symbols covering about every usable surface. A small t.v with old style rabbit-ear antennas played quietly, with a grainy picture.

"Oh my god, Where the hell are we?" She asked looking out of a side window.

Crowley spun around from the kitchen counter his eyes widened in surprise.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, a smile toying at the side of her lips.

"I'll never get used to you just being able to pop in whenever you want." He pointed out.

Her eyebrows raised at him, he hadn't shaved in days.

His eyes went to her hand where she was still holding the bottles of Craig.

Walking over he took them from her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he walked back to the small sink and poured himself a glass.

"Isn't it obvious? I am stuck with you for eternity…" She reminded him.

"Last I checked, you still had few years, love." He said, taking a drink and savoring the flavor of his favorite scotch.

Pulling a gun from the waistband on her pants she sat in an old recliner and laid the gun on her lap.

"I'm dying Crowley… With Balthazar gone and Cas as our new god… I don't have a way to get angel blood, as soon as the detox starts, I'm ending it." She told him.

Leaning against the counter and facing her he said, "So you're just giving in?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Congratulations Crowley, you've finally won." She said sarcastically.

Before he could say anything she continued, "So, how long were you squatting in my house?" She asked.

He smiled, "A while, why, are you upset?"

"I was, but it doesn't matter anymore. We're stuck together, so what's the point of being mad?" She questioned, laying her head back against the worn fabric, and closing her eyes.

"Kiss me." He said walking towards her.

"What?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I said, kiss me." He responded, stopping in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"I don't think so… We've got eternity for that, what's the rush?" She asked.

"No love, kiss me to save your life." He said, pulling her up to her feet.

"What are you talk…" She started to ask him, but her words were cut off when he pulled her face forward, pressing his lips against hers.

After a little while she pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Your welcome." He stated.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Saved your life… again. I added a little something in your deal, cleaned all non-human blood from your system." He explained.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked him.

"I don't like you going down without a fight, Daphne. It makes you look pathetic." He said, smirking at her.

Starting to feel lightheaded she sat down, for a moment. As the blood left her system, she started to feel everything that she'd been blocking out. Opening her eyes she felt like she was seeing clearer than she had in a long time. She had already made peace with the fact she was going to die, so now she felt like she had a new lease on life.

"You alright?" He questioned her.

Standing up again she said, "I need you to take me to my house, so I can get my car."

"Going to see Dean?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to." She said, looking at him.

"Can't you just steal a car from here. I'm hidden with the symbols here, but if I leave…" His voice trailed off.

"It will only be for a few minutes, then you can come right back to your little hideout." She paused and then continued, "Plus, you can grab more bottles of your Craig, judging by the bottles of cheap alcohol you've got here, you need your brand."

Sighing he grabbed her arm and they were outside of her house, next to her Hummer.

"You could come back with me, stay hidden from Castiel." Crowley told her.

She shook her head no.

"I'm not entirely sure you are hidden from him… He's not an angel anymore. He said he's the new God, and on top of that the angel blade had absolutely no effect on him. I'm not sure you're as safe as you think you are." She told him honestly.

"I've been around for centuries, I think I know how to stay hidden." He told her.

She shrugged at his statement, and then looked down at their shoes, lifting her eyes back to his face she said, "Thank you, I know you could have just let me die…"

Before he could say anything, she reached forward and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her in response.

"After you left, Cas said he had plans for you… be careful." She warned, as she moved back from his grip.

"Offer's still open, you can come with me." He brought the offer back up.

"I don't think so." She said, turning and opening her car door.

-{-}-

Rolling the windows down she took a deep breath of fresh air as she sped down the interstate on her way to Bobby's. Not under the influence of anything she knew she had to try and make amends with them all. She didn't know if they'd even want to see her, but for her own peace of mind she knew she was going to have to try.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I can't believe I'm already on seaon 7 in my storyline! What do you all think so far?**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_

**Please, take a few minutes and leave a review! I'd love some feedback. ^_^**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108.**

_[" The static from your arms, it is a catalyst._

_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this…_

_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile!_

_An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject… _

_Strangeness and charm._

_Feel it on me love, Feel it on me love…Feel it on me love… _

_Strangeness and Charm…" _

_( Strangeness and Charm - Florence + The Machine)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

A few days later Daphne carried her bags of clothes from the Laundromat out to her Hummer. She had been in Bobby's town for a couple days, but hadn't worked up the courage to go see Dean yet.

But she had made the decision after doing her laundry she'd go face him. As she started up her Hummer, she wished she had set the dryer on the lowest setting so it would have taken twice as long.

It was dark by the time she reached the salvage yard, parking her car she got out and looked at the house.

Then she noticed a light on in the garage, slowly she walked over and inside the open door. She looked at the Impala, Dean had completely rebuilt it. He had the windows and the grill taped and covered, all the car needed now was a few layers of black paint.

"Daph?" Dean asked, as he walked into the garage with her.

Spinning around her blue eyes were wide as she looked at him, "Dean…" she responded.

"She looks great." Daphne said, nodding towards the Impala.

"You come to say bye?" Dean asked her, a look of pain on his face.

"If that's what you want…" She said, her voice trailing off.

Shaking his head he said, "You know that's not what I want, I want you. But what choice do I have now?" He asked.

"Wait… what?" She asked, confused.

"We both know when that blood wears off and you… die. Crowley's not gonna let you see me." Dean pointed out, looking down at the floor.

"Dean… the bloods already out of my system. Has been for a few days now, I've just been trying to get up the courage to face you." She admitted.

"I don't understand." Dean added honestly.

"Right before I detoxed from the blood, Crowley added something into our deal and cleaned all the non-human blood from my system. I'm still alive, and now I've got a few years to figure out another way out of this enchainment." She told him.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked, shocked at Crowley saving her again.

"I don't understand his logic any more than you do." She said, with a small smile.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him, "You were right, Dean. About the way out of the enchainment… the whole spell was a trap, meant to lock me in the cage with Lucifer."

"I'm sorry, Daph." He said walking closer to her.

Shaking her head she said, "No Dean, I'm sorry. For everything, I know my views on right and wrong are so messed up, and there's a darkness in me. I fight so hard to try and be good, to try and beat it…" The blood had brought out a darkness in her she had tried for so long to push down and ignore.

"You don't realize how good you are, Daph. I watch you struggle with it, and no matter what you always try to do the right thing. This whole thing is just as much my fault as it was yours." He admitted, knowing he as accountable for some of the blame.

Her back pressed against the car, as his lips pressed against hers. Their tongues danced together and their arms held each other close.

She had missed him so much, and he had been terrified he'd never get to see her again.

As they moved to the side, he reached behind her opening one of the back doors of his Impala. With her back now pressed against the cool leather seat, and Dean on top of her they resumed their kissing as their hands pulled off each others clothes.

**-{-}-{-}-**

Later that night, they headed towards the house. Just as they reached the door Dean smiled and kissed her, "I love you, and I promise you we'll find someway out of the deal with Crowley."

Smiling back at him she said, "I love you too, Dean."

"Daphne?" Bobby questioned as he looked up at them. Sam looked up, his eyes wide.

"Hey Sam. Hey Bobby." She said, with a smile.

"It's really her guys, and she's off the blood." Dean stated, still smiling.

"It's good to have you back." Bobby said, still a little confused.

"How did you get off the blood and still live?" Sam asked what Bobby was thinking.

"Crowley wrote it into her deal." Dean answered for her.

"Why?" Asked Bobby.

"It doesn't matter. She's back and she's okay." Dean told them.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Dean and Daphne are back together. ^_^ Let's just hope they can stay on each other's good sides...**_

_**Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyone liked the update!**_

**Also, I just started another Crowley/OFC fanfiction titled, 'A Shot in the Dark', it's rated M ^_-**

**Please, leave a review! I always love getting feedback.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109.**

_[" I've tried to say that it's not the only way… _

_I never knew if I could face myself to change._

_You were pacing, I was insecure,_

_Slip and fall, I'm dodging calls, _

_Hug the prison I've been living in… _

_Yeah, yeah and it's ok!_

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way..._

_Yeah, yeah and I'm alright,I took a sip of something poison... but I'll hold on tight!" _

_( Helena Beat - Foster the People)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

The next day, Dean asked Daphne to run and get them some food. She had gotten all the way out to her car when she realized she's forgotten her purse inside.

Walking into the house she looked around, just a few minutes ago when she'd went outside they were all in the study.

Making her way through the house she yelled, "Guys?"

Hearing a noise come from the basement she opened the door and walked downstairs.

"I knew you were here somewhere. Love, please, call your dogs off." Crowley said looking at her.

"Yeah, Uhh… I had nothing to do with this Crowley." She told him.

Looking over at Dean she asked, "Why didn't I have anything to do with this?"

"It's not a big deal, we just got the idea." Dean told her, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, I see. The minute you sent me out for food you decided to summon and trap Crowley? Just a spur of the moment idea?" She questioned.

"My new boss is going to kill me, for even talking to you lot." Crowley said, his voice showed his irritation.

Letting go of her shoulders and glaring at the demon, Dean said, "You're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzy face, you little piece of…" Deans statement was cut short.

"Wait, your new boss? What new boss?" Sam questioned.

"Castiel. You giraffe." Crowley stated.

"Wait? Cas Came to see you? I told you those symbols wouldn't hide you." Daphne said, taking a step closer to the devils trap.

Crowley gave her an un-amused look.

"What were his plans for you?" Daphne asked.

"Just return to my post as king of hell." Crowley told her.

Daphne's face scrunched with confusion.

"Castiel is your new boss?" Bobby questioned.

"He's everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've been conspiring? You do want to conspire, don't you?" Crowley asked them.

"No, We just want you to stand there and look pretty." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Listening?" Crowley said.

"We need a spell, to bind Death." Dean informed the demon.

"What?" Daphne asked, turning and looking at Dean.

"Bind? Enslave Death?" Crowley asked them, looking as shocked as Daphne.

"Lucifer did it." Dean pointed out.

That's Lucifer." Retorted Crowley.

"A spells a spell." Sam pointed out.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional." Crowley yelled at them.

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas." Dean said.

"They'll both mash us like peas! Why should I help on a suicide mission?" Crowley asked them.

"Something tells me you really don't want Cas running the universe, or being your boss." Daphne pointed out. "So, do you have the spell or not?" She asked him.

He sighed and looked at her, "I can't get it if I'm trapped." He said, looking down at the paint.

Kneeling down Daphne scratched the paint, releasing Crowley from the devils trap.

Standing up and turning around she said, "And none of you told me about this… why?"

They all avoided her eyes as they looked in different directions.

"Dean? I thought you said you trusted me." She questioned

Walking over to her he said, "Daph, I do trust you. I just didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure if we had the spell. I didn't want you to worry."

Sighing and looking at him she said, "I guess I understand that. But I'm okay, really. I'm not a loose cannon anymore."

**-{-}-{-}-**

After the nine hour drive back to Bobby's, everyone's spirits were dampened after their plan to have Death reap Castiel fell through.

"How the hell are we supposed to compel Cas to give it all up?" Daphne asked as she sat down on the couch beside Dean.

"We don't Daph." Dean stated.

"What? We gotta hit the road. How are we supposed to get Cas to that lab in time?" Sam asked.

"We can't bring the horse to water and we can't make it drink." Dean told him.

"I know you think that Cas is gone…" Sam said.

"Because he is." Dean stated.

"No he's not Dean, I think he's in there somewhere." Daphne said, backing Sam.

"Look I was pretty far gone sometimes myself and you never gave up on me." Sam pointed out,

"Or me." Daphne chimed in.

"You know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my pie hole, and I'm gonna drink. And I'm gonna spend my time with you, and act like the world is about to explode, because it is." Dean said, as he leaned back on the couch and put his arm around Daphne.

Daphne stood in the kitchen watching Sam as he tried to pray and talk to Cas. After awhile he came inside.

"Well?" Daphne asked, her voice in a whisper so Dean wouldn't hear her.

"Nothing." Sam said with a shrug.

"Ok, I'm going to try." She said, as she started towards the door.

**-{-}-{-}-****{-}-{-}-**

_A/N - Thanks for reading! Chapter 109...I can't believe it!_

I'm absolutley terrified for tonights all new Supernatural! I really hope Bobby is going to be okay! ***Spoiler alert*** - We're going to see some flashbacks of younger Bobby and Rufus is there walking him through it all! ^_^ Ahhh! Terrified! ***_End of spoiler alert_***

**{-}**

**~Also: I'm currently working on a Crowley/OFC fanfic with _Voncile Sykes_. It's titled "_Temptress_", It's my first collaboration with anyone so I hope it turns out good...**

**It's about a demon named Corsica who falls in love with Fergus MacLeod (Crowley), and comes up with a plan to trick him into selling his soul. Soon enough, it jumps to current times and Corsica re-appears wanting Crowley's help. It's been centuries since they've seen each other and he had thought the whole time she was dead. It's rated a strong 'M'. We are posting it on Voncile's profile.**

**I'll post a link to "_Temptress_" on my profile, and also I've added the story to my favorites. Please, check out her page for the story and let us know what you think!**

**{-}**

**Please, leave a review.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110.**

_[" I'm gonna be released from behind these lines._

_And i don 't care whether I live or die._

_And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones._

_And I don't want your heart…it leaves me cold._

_I don't want your future, I don't need your past._

_One grand moment is all I ask..._

_I'm gonna leave my body, moving up to higher ground..._

_I'm gonna lose my mind... for history keeps pulling me down!"_

_( Leave my Body - Florence + The Machine)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Taking a deep breath of the cool evening air Daphne pulled her jacket shut and crossed her arms holding it shut as she looked up at the sky.

"Cas, I don't really even know if you can hear me, but on the chance that you can… there is something you need to know. I still believe in you. You said I lost faith in you, but that's not true. Even after everything I saw on the news, I still have faith in you Cas. I know that deep down inside you know what you're doing is wrong, and innocent people are dying because of it. We have until dawn to stop this, we have a way to re-open Purgatory and you can shove those souls and whatever other terrible things that broke out, back in there. You can stop this, and make it right." She said, looking around.

"I've done some horrible things, I've been a real monster myself… but I've always came back, because I've always had people who loved me. Cas, you are one of my only friends, and I care about you. I can help you fix this, and I won't lie to you… I don't know if you're gonna be able to walk away from this, or if it's going to kill you. You never meant for any of this happen, I know that. You were lost and scared, and fighting a losing battle and we all turned our backs on you… that was wrong. And I'm sorry, Cas you've got to let us help you." She said, tears stung her eyes at knowing she was pretty much asking a friend to kill themselves.

"Daphne…" Cas said.

Spinning around she looked at the bloody mess of an angel.

"Cas!" She exclaimed as she walked over to him.

His blue eyes grim as he looked at her.

"Come on, Let's get you inside." She said, as she pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him walk up to the house.

"Oh my god." Dean exclaimed as he looked up to see Daphne helping Cas stand up. She looked up at him her eyes wide, she had blood from his clothes smeared on the side of her face closest to him.

"Sam, I heard you call." Castiel said, looking at him.

"Daphne, did you mean what you said?" He asked her.

Keeping her arm tight around him so he didn't fall over she nodded her head, "Yeah, every word."

"I need your help." He said, as he slumped against her.

**-{-}-{-}-**

Now in the lab they had been in the first night Purgatory had been opened. Castiel was on the floor leaned up against a table, and leaning against Daphne who sat on the floor beside him, with her knees pulled up to her chin.

Cas sent Sam down the hallway to get the last of the blood they needed to reopen the door.

"Dean." Cas said, looking over at him.

"What, you need something else?" He asked.

"I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam." Castiel admitted.

"Yeah, well you should." Dean snapped.

"If there was time… if I was strong enough, I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Is it working?" Cas asked Dean.

"Does it make you feel better?" Dena asked him.

"No." Cas said.

"You?" Cas asked him.

"Not a bit." Dean said.

"Dean!" Daphne said, her voice raised.

"Cas, Listen to me." She said, as she looked over at him.

Turning his head his sad blue eyes met hers.

"The fact that you're here now, doing all of this. Might not erase what you've done, but it sure as hell counts for something. This right here, you willing to die to fix your mistakes, that's what matters right now." She said, as a few tears slid down her cheek, which she quickly swatted away.

"That makes me feel a little better." He told her honestly.

She smiled at him, and looked up at Dean disappointed.

After realizing Sam had been gone for way to long, Dean went to check on him and get the blood.

Dean came back with the blood, and told them Sam was gone.

"Good enough." Bobby told Dean, as Dean painted the sigil on the wall they needed to open Purgatory.

"Okay, Step right up Cas." Bobby said, as he and Daphne pulled him to his feet.

Standing back they watched as Bobby read the same spell Crowley had read to open Purgatory.

Daphne watched her eyes wide, as the blood on the wall started to show fire behind it, and slowly the wall caved in to a portal.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said, as he looked back at them.

As soon as all the souls were returned to Purgatory, Castiel collapsed on the ground.

"Cas!" Dean and Daphne both yelled as they knelt on the floor beside him.

"He's not breathing." Bobby pointed out.

"Maybe angels don't need to breath." Dean said, sounding hopeful.

Daphne closed her eyes, and shook her head, "Damnit." She said under her breath. She had really hoped he might somehow survive the ordeal.

"He's gone, Dean." Bobby said.

"Damnit, Cas you child. Why didn't you listen to me." Dean said, hurt on his face as he looked at his fallen friend.

"Dean! Look!" Daphne exclaimed as she saw the wounds on Cas' face heal.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as Castiel opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

They helped him sit up, looking around he said, "That was unpleasant."

"Let's get him up." Dena said as they pulled Cas to his feet.

Looking at them he said, "I'm alive… I'm astonished. Thank you."

"We were mostly just trying to save the world." Bobby said.

"I'm ashamed. I really over reached." Castiel admitted.

"It's doesn't matter, Let's get you out of here." Daphne said, pulling on his arm.

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I'll find someway to redeem myself to you." Castiel told him.

As they started to make their way out of the room, Castiel pushed Dean and Bobby back.

"Cas… what the…?" Daphne started to ask but he pushed her back to, and she lost her balance and fell.

"You need to run now!" Cas yelled.

"I… I can't hold them back. They held on inside!" Cas said, his voice strained from intense pain.

Daphne looked up from where she was on the floor. "Who?" She asked.

"Dean, they're so strong…" Cas said, his entire face was red.

"Who the hell?" Bobby asked.

"Leviathan." Castiel said.

"Shit." Daphne breathed out, remembering Death telling them about the Leviathans.

"Go… go get Sam." Dean told Bobby as they watched Castiel struggling to fight off the Leviathans.

"Too late." Cas said with a twisted smile as he grabbed Deans collar.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

In a voice different from Cas' he said, "Cas is… hmm…he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now." A sinister smile on his face as he spoke.

With a little shove, he sent Dean flying across the room, where his body violently landed on a table and then the floor.

"Ahh!" The Leviathan said as he started towards Bobby, as effortlessly propelled his body across the room too.

Daphne's breathing caught in her throat as he started towards her, cocking his head to the side she could see black veins showing on his neck and moving up to his face. Looking around at them and back to her with a smile that sent chills down her spine he said, "This is going to be so much fun."

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - This chapter was so hard for me to write v_v... I miss Castiel so much!**_

**_Thank you all for reading_!**

**Please, leave a review. Let me know what you're thinking of my version of the begining of season 7.**

**Speaking of Cas... *Spoiler Alert *** - _Did you all hear Misha will be in back in episode 17 and for atleast 2 more episodes after that? I'm exctied! But no one knows if he'll be back as Castiel, or what. It's also possiable it could be like flashbacks or something. But I'm excited to see Misha again! I love him so much^_^_ *** End of spoiler alert***


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111.**

_[" I'm an invisible disaster._

_I keep trying to walk, but my feet don't find solid ground._

_It's like I'm living in a bad dream._

_I keep trying to scream, but my tongue has finally lost it's sound._

_I've got to say goodbye… To the pieces of me that have already died…_

_I'm a ghost…_

_Haunting these halls._

_Climbing these walls that I never knew were there…_

_And I'm lost._

_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart._

_I'm broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart."_

_( Ghost - Ingrid Michaelson)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Daph!" Dean yelled, as the Leviathan grabbed her shirt material in front of her arms and lifted her up above his head.

Daphne breathed in raggedly, trying to brace herself for getting thrown across the room like he had done to Dean and Bobby.

Daphne watched as some black liquid substance started to seep from his hair line, it looked like the same substance that bled from Eve when they killed her.

Daphne yelped, as he dropped her to the floor, looking up at him, her eyes wide, she scooted backwards across the floor away from him until she backed right into Dean who was still on the floor where he had landed.

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there?" Dean asked, as he saw the Leviathan looking down at his hand as more black fluid seeped from the vessel.

"A hundred? More?" Dean asked, worry showing on his face.

Daphne watched in horror as more of the black substance poured down the sleeves of his trench coat and puddled on the floor.

"You're vessels gonna explode, aint it?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't do anything to strenuous, if fact I'd call it a day… head on home." Dean said.

"We'll be back… for you." The Leviathan said as he turned and slowly walked out of the room, leaving a trail of black fluid.

After the Leviathan was out of eyesight, Daphne, Dean and Bobby all stood and went to try and find Sam. When they found him, he was leaned up against a wall, seeming very distressed.

"Sam… Sam, You hear me?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his brothers chest.

Sam seemed to be shaken back to reality.

"Listen to me, now we gotta button this up. Come on, lets get outta here." Dean said, as they all turned to leave.

Following the black substance on the ground, Daphne looked up to see the Leviathan walking into the water supply.

"Oh my god! Guys, over here!" She yelled, as they all followed her through an open fence and to the waters edge.

"Ah Hell." Bobby said as they watched the Leviathan turn the water black and then seemingly dissipate underneath it.

Looking at the public water supply sign, Daphne said "Well, no body drink the water…"

"Damnit!" Dean exclaimed, still looking at the water.

"You said it." Bobby replied, looking at the water in disbelief.

"Those… whatever you call em'. If they're in the pipes, they have a highway to anywhere." Bobby told them.

"Awesome." Dean said, still looking at the water as if he expected Cas to reappear.

"Dean…" Daphne said, nudging his arm as she pointed to Castiel's trench coat floating near the waters edge.

Leaning down, Dean picked up the tan trench coat and looked at it, his eyes full of sadness.

"Okay, so he's gone…" Dean said, shaking his head as he wrapped the coat up.

"Yeah, rest in peace…If that's in the cards…" Bobby chimed in.

"Dumb son of a bitch." Dean said, as he kept looking at the coat.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Daphne said, her voice soft, as she lightly rubbed his arm trying to comfort him.

"Well, he was friends with us wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that." Bobby pointed out.

"Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon." Bobby said, as he turned and walked back through the fence.

"Come on." Daphne said, looking at Dean.

He nodded, and followed them out, still holding onto the trench coat.

"Sam." Dean said as he woke his sleeping brother up.

Sam gasped and jumped up startled.

"Whoa. Okay, it's been twelve hours straight… I'm calling that rested." Dean said, as he handed him a bottle of water and protein bar. "Hydrate and uh, protein."

Daphne looked up from her computer and watched as Dean looked at the wound on Sam's hand and talked to him.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked, as he looked over her shoulder.

"Not really…" Daphne answered honestly.

Daphne listened as Sam explained how he had started hallucinating and seeing the devil all the time.

Later that night, Daphne looked at Dean as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter. Bobby was looking up stuff on his computer.

"Stop it." Dean said with a sigh as he sat the cup down on the counter.

"Stop what?" She asked, her blue eyes sad as she looked at him.

"Looking at me like that, I'm fine Daph." He stated.

"No you're not." She argued.

"I'm fine." He said again.

"You're lying, Dean." She told him.

"It would be impossible if you were… I mean Dean you lost Cas, he was one of your best friends… on top of that Sam's hallucinating." Daphne said.

"Thanks for pointing it all out." Dean snapped, angrily.

Walking over and standing directly in front of him, leaning her body slightly against his, she said, "It's okay to be upset, Dean. And it's okay to be mad at Cas for everything, and still miss him. You have every right in the world to be upset, and I'd be more worried if you we're okay right now. But Dean, I'm here… and I love you, your not alone in all of this." She kissed him.

Surrendering to her touch, he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

The next day Dean went a couple hours away to check up on a lead that could be a Leviathan thing, a couple of boys on a swim team ate the other members.

Bobby and Daphne stayed behind to keep an eye on Sam and do research on Leviathans.

Bobby got a call from Sheriff Mills, asking for his help at the hospital.

"Daphne, I need you as back up." Bobby said.

"For what?" Daphne asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, either Sherriff Mills is having an Obama care insured opiate dream or something's eating people down at Sioux Falls General Hospital." He said.

"Oh crap." Daphne muttered as she grabbed her jacket.

Looking at Sam, Bobby said, "Look I don't wanna bruise your ego or anything, but…"

"No, it's okay. You guys go check it out, I'll watch the phones." Sam told them.

"Call me if you need anything." Daphne yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the house behind Bobby.

While Bobby loaded Sherriff Mills into a taxi to send her home, safe. Daphne headed into the Morgue.

Opening the refrigerator door, and sliding one of the body slabs out, she looked at the clip board.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked, walking into the morgue with her.

"This one came in for foot surgery… died this morning." Daphne said, as she pulled the sheet down off the body.

"Already autopsied?" Daphne asked, at seeing the stitched up body.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked, looking at her.

The sound of Daphne's ring tone echoed in the small room.

Taking out her phone, she looked at the screen, "It's Dean." She said to Bobby.

"Hey, everything alright?" She asked, upon answering the phone.

"Where are you?" Dean asked his voice showing panic.

"At the hospital, Sheriff Mills called… something is eating the patients, Dean." Daphne answered.

"Did you take Sam with you?" He asked.

"No, he stayed behind." Daphne answered.

"Daph, I'm at Bobby right now… house is empty." Dean said.

"Umm… Didn't you turn on the G.P.S on his phone?" Daphne questioned.

"Yeah. Thanks Daph." Dean said.

"In a little bit I'll head back to Bobby's and see if he shows back up, keep me updated." She said, as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"Dean says Sam's gone." She said, shaking her head.

"You wanna head back to the house?" Bobby asked her.

Looking down at the opened dead body, Daphne asked, "Can you get it from here?"

"Yeah, call if you find him." Bobby said.

"I will." Daphne said as she headed outside to get into her car.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

A/N - Thank you all for reading. I really hope you enjoyed the update! ^_^

Please leave a review, I'd really appriciate the feedback.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112.**

**~{-}~**

_[" Beneath this wave,_

_I just can't take your breath away._

_You cut me down,_

_You know I'll always be around._

_So now I wait…_

_I know you'll live another day._

_Come take my breath away…_

_Look me straight in the face._

_Cuz you know it's over, growin colder.._

_I need something!_

_Leave me next to nothing…"_

_( Next to Nothing - Breaking Benjamin)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne was almost to Bobby's when her phone rang.

"Did you find him?" She asked, when she saw it was Dean.

"Yeah, I got him Daph." Dean responded.

"So everything is okay?" Daphne asked.

"No, not really." Dean answered honestly.

"Well, where are you guys? I'll meet you there." Daphne said.

"No, I just talked to Bobby, We're gonna meet and regroup at the house." Dean informed her.

"Okay. I'll be there in, like, ten or fifteen minutes." She said, as she hung up the phone.

~**{-}-{-}~**

"Oh no!" Dean managed to breath out as he saw the torched remains of Bobby's house when he pulled to stop in front.

Dean and Sam split up and searched the property, trying to find Bobby.

"Any sign of him?" Sam asked his brother as they met back up.

Dean held up a charred book before tossing it to the side, and shook his head no.

"Dean… ummm…" Sam stopped and looked down.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Come here." Sam said as he walked around the side of the house.

Dean followed his brother, his heart stopped when he saw Daphne's hummer.

Sam looked down at the ground and then back up at Dean.

"Damn it, Daph." Dean muttered under his breath as he looked around to see if she was around there anywhere.

The brothers split back up and Dean called and left a heartfelt message for Bobby, before hanging up the phone and calling Daphne's phone.

Just like Bobby's phone, hers went straight to voicemail.

"Daph…Where the hell are you? Please, tell me you got here after the house was torched and you're just around here looking for Bobby. You told me I wasn't alone… so where the hell are you? I can't handle all of this without you, I won't do it. I've pretty much lost everyone else… and I can't lose you… I need you, Daph." Dean breathed out, as tears stung his eyes.

**~{-}~**

Daphne's eyes fluttered open as tears began run down her face when pain radiated through her chest with each breath. She watched as red and blue flashing lights disappeared in the distance, along with the siren from an ambulance.

She had gotten to the house when it was up in flames, she had tried to get inside to make sure Bobby wasn't trapped, when a second explosion burst through the house and sent her flying backwards. She was still laying in the same spot on the ground where she had landed.

She wasn't sure what, but something had hit her across the ribs and she didn't know if they were broken or just badly bruised, but either way she couldn't breath without it feeling like her entire chest was going to explode.

Trying to take a deep breath, she moved around making an attempt to sit up, but just managed to make airy, whimpering sounds before blacking out from the pain.

"Daphne! Dean! Sam!" Bobby yelled as he walked around his property.

Daphne woke back up, relieved to hear Bobby's voice.

She opened her mouth and tried to yell out for him, but she couldn't even a breath deep enough to allow her to yell.

More tears poured down her face from the pain.

Feeling around the ground beside her, she grabbed a hand full of gravel and threw it at a nearby car.

Bobby stopped yelling when he heard the noise.

Moving over in the direction where it was coming from, he saw Daphne laying on the ground.

"Can you move?" Bobby asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head back and forth.

"Where are you hurt? Back? Legs?" Bobby asked worried, as he looked at her face that had black soot smeared on the side of her forehead and cheek.

"No." She said hoarsely.

"Where then?" He asked.

Wincing, she raised her shirt up, revealing the dark purple and blue bruise covering the skin over her ribs.

"Balls." Bobby said with a sigh, as he leaned down and lifted her to her feet.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to slow her breathing as every breath hurt her.

After getting her ribs wrapped and taking some pain medicine Bobby gave her, Daphne said, "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"I don't know… their car's here…" He said, his voice trailing off.

She thought for a minute and then remembered, "There was an ambulance that drove away… at the time I thought you were on it."

His eyes widened as he called Sioux Fall General Hospital and found out that two males had been brought in earlier that night.

**~{-}~**

"The house… I thought you were dead." Dean said, as he looked up at Bobby.

"Well, I ain't yet." Bobby replied as he closed the blinds to Dean's hospital room.

"They took Sam for an MRI, He's still unconscious. Bobby you'll have to get him… I can't push the hospital bed." Daphne said as she walked into Dean's room.

"Daph!" Dean exclaimed with a goofy smile.

"Dean." She responded, as she looked at Bobby confused.

"Morphine." Bobby said.

Daphne nodded.

"I thought you were dead too." Dean said, looking a her.

"I'll get Sam, get him to the ambulance dock." Bobby said, as he handed Dean his clothes.

"Where? Bobby, I'm a gimp." Dean said, looking down at his broken leg that was in a cast.

"Use these." Bobby said as he handed Dean a pair of crutches before leaving to find Sam.

Sitting his clothes to the side he looked at Daphne, "I really thought you were dead… your car was there and…" his voice trailed off as Daphne untied his hospital gown.

"We'll talk later Dean, put your arms in here." Daphne stated as she pulled Dean's shirt over his head and held it so he could put his arms in the sleeves.

**~{-}~**

Daphne was sitting with Dean and Sam in one of Rufus's safe houses, while Bobby had went back to his house to see if any of his books or anything else was salvageable.

"Hey, Bobby." Daphne said, as she glanced at the screen on her phone.

Dean watched as she leaned up and moved to the edge of the couch cushion.

"What? No… kill it, whatever it is, it's not him. He's dead." Daphne said, into the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he turned the T.V off, and looked at her.

"He's human… I did all the tests." Bobby said as he glanced at the man standing in front of him.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_**Who could it be? Any guesses?**_

_**Thanks for reading! So sorry this update was delayed, I've been sick and things have been crazy.**_

_**Not to much longer before the hellatus is over, and we get new episodes of Supernatural! I'm so excited!**_

_**I hope everyone is having a good holiday season, that 2012 brings good things for all of you!**_

**Please, leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113.**

**~{-}~**

_[" Cause I'm home…_

_There's a little white porch, and you wanted it so._

_You let go down to the end of the road…_

_And the black and white, a technicolorful life._

_Then another arrived, it's a cowardly lion…_

_What I want from this world?_

_What I wanna resolve?_

_When I want you to stay…So I want you to wait!_

_And I wanna be bold,_

_I don't wanna be cold._

_I don't wanna grow old…_

_I wanna go home!"_

_( Home - Breaking Benjamin)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Are you sure your grandpa died when you thought he did?" Dean asked as he looked over at Daphne.

"Positive." She responded.

"I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone had been presumed dead and then…" Sam started to say but she cut him off.

"No, you don't understand… he is dead, I'm sure of it." She said, closing her eyes as memories filled her head.

"Finally." She breathed as Bobby pulled up outside of the safe house with another car pulling in after him.

Daphne opened the door and watched as Bobby and a man who looked just like her grandfather headed up to the house, Bobby watched as she re-adjusted a knife in her up to the door first, Bobby took the knife from her hand and said, "I done told you, I did every single test."

Daphne looked at the man who looked like her grandfather, Dale Tayler.

He looked her up and down, "You don't look like a monster." He said, as he gave her a stern look.

"What?" She asked confused at the fist statement he said.

Dale had asked around at hunter hangouts about Daphne, just trying to get some information on her, much to his surprise, general consensus was they all thought she was monster.

"According to several hunters you're a rabid animal that should have been put down a long time ago." He said, his words were harsh, but the look softened in his eyes.

"Hey!" Dean snapped as he grabbed his crutches and stood from the couch.

"What are you?" Daphne questioned.

"I'm your grandfather." He stated.

"That's impossible, I watched you die." Daphne snapped, glaring at the man.

"Crowley." Dale said, watching his granddaughters face.

"Wait… what?" Daphne asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Apparently Samuel wasn't the only patriarch working for Crowley last year." Bobby said, Dale had explained a little to him when they met.

"Oh my god." Daphne breathed as she pulled her phone from her pocket and called Crowley.

Everyone watched and listened to her end of the phone conversation.

Hanging up the phone she sighed and looked around the room.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at him.

"He said you made a deal…" Dale said, looking at her.

"Yeah, part of it was that you were supposed to be pulled from the pit… but I just assumed your soul would go up to heaven. But it's Crowley, and I should have made the terms very clear." She said, shaking her head in disappointment at herself. When she had made the enchainment with Crowley to save Dean, another thing she had added in was to pull her grandfathers soul from the pit.

They all sat down as Dale explained that Crowley had roped him into helping trap Alpha's the prior year for opening Purgatory.

After a while, Dale took a drink from her beer and let our a heavy sigh. Daphne looked at him but was nervous to ask what was wrong, knowing she was probably the source of the problem.

"I don't get it Daphne, the things other hunters had to say about you… none of it sounded like you." He finally said, wanting to know what had sent his granddaughter spiraling off the edge.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen me since I was thirteen." She pointed out.

"So it's all true?" He asked, still in shock.

"Probably…" She admitted, she had long gotten past trying to deny her past screw-ups.

"I don't believe it." He said out loud, shaking his head.

"Well, I'd like to think the good I've done cancels out a little of the bad… even thought I'm more than sure I've ran the Tayler name into the ground." She said, taking a drink from her own bottle.

"Yeah, well, I guess I still see you as thirteen. I remember you making me watch _Rebel Without A Cause, _at least a hundred times because you had a crush on James Dean. You were so full of life…Had such a bright future." He said, reminiscing for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I remember that… but you know what else I remember? I remember being thirteen and watching you get ripped to shreds by hellhounds right in front of my eyes. Then I remember sitting in your house with your mangled body until it was dark out so I could give you a hunters burial, and praying the neighbors didn't smell the burning flesh. Then, I lied to my dad and uncle, told them you got killed on a hunt because I didn't want them to suffer the agony of knowing, everyday, that you made a deal with the devil and would pay for it in hell." She said, her eyes dark as she spoke.

"Daph…" Dean said, looking over at her. He never knew any of that.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I made that deal for…" His voice trailed off.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For me." Daphne said, keeping her eyes on her grandfather.

"You knew?" Dale questioned.

"For years now, Crowley told me back when…" Her voice trailed off, she wasn't sure how much her grandfather knew of her past.

"Back when you we're shacked up with him?" Dale pointed out.

She nodded.

"What do you mean he made a deal for you?" Dean asked.

Daphne explained about when she was only three years old she had gotten really sick and wasn't going to live, so Dale made a deal for her life.

**~{-}~**

Daphne looked at the car her grandfather was driving and back to him, before quickly looking away and around the yard of the safe house.

"I don't really know what to say to you." Daphne said, as she looked back at him.

He nodded.

"I know sorry doesn't really cut it. I honestly can't imagine what it must have been like for you to hear from these other hunters about all my screw ups. Probably really made you regret ever sacrificing yourself for me. I mean that's okay, I've heard it before… if you knew then what you know now you would have just let me die. I don't blame you for thinking that…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"There's not doubt that you've made some pretty horrendous choices in your life. But you are my granddaughter and along with all the bad stories… I met several hunters who owe their lives to you. Making some bad choices, doesn't make you a bad person. And still knowing what I know now, if we went back to when you were three. I'd still make that deal in a heartbeat." He said honestly.

She looked at him a little confused. He was the first person in her family who seemed to accept her, all of the bad along with the good. Even her mother said if she could go back in time she would have let her die.

It was just what she needed to hear at that point.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Back on the road… it's the only life I've ever known." He said.

"Don't you think your getting a little too old for hunting?" She joked, with a smile.

He laughed and shook his head.

"So, Umm… where do we go from here? Are you going to keep in touch… or…?" Her voice trailed off, she wasn't sure.

"Of course. I've got to keep you in line." He said raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at him. It was good to have someone care about her, when it seemed like the rest of the world was against her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this update and get it posted. _**

**_New Supernatural tomorrow! I'm excited, not too thrilled about the idea of Dean having a daughter… but I have faith in the writers. ^_^_**

**Please, take the time to leave a review. I'd appreciate the feedback so much!**


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114.**

**~{-}~**

_[" All around me are familiar faces._

_Worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for their daily races._

_Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up the glasses…_

_No expression, no expression._

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow._

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,_

_That the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take._

_When people run in circles, it's a very, very…_

_Mad world."_

_( Mad World - Michael Andrews)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Getting out of her Hummer, Daphne looked over at Sam as he pulled his gun and looked at the barn.

"So if this is the Egyptian god, Osiris… how in the hell are we supposed to stop him?" Daphne asked, as she looked down at her own handgun.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly, as they started into the barn,

Once inside of the barn, Sam leaned down and picked up some of the red dirt on the ground.

"Definitely, the same kind we've been finding on the case." Daphne whispered.

Sam nodded looking more worried about Dean.

As they walked into the room with Osiris, Daphne saw Dean chained to a chair.

"Nice job finding us. I assume you've figured out who I am, too." The God said, as he looked at them.

"Yeah." Sam said, swallowing hard as he spoke.

"You wanna fill me in?" Dean asked him.

"Osiris, He's an Egyptian god…" Daphne said, as she walked up beside Sam.

"Tada!" He exclaimed.

"Now go about your business." He said, waving a hand in dismissal at them.

"Look, if anyone should be on trial here… it's me." Sam said, trying to get the spotlight off his brother.

"That's for me to decide." Osiris said.

"Hmm." He said, as he looked at Daphne.

Waving his hand the chains disappeared from Dean.

"You're free to go." He said, looking at him.

"Uhh…" Dean said, looking around confused.

"Daphne Tayler, have a seat." Osiris said, looking at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Sam and Dean.

"I won't say it twice." He said,

Slowly she walked up and sat beside Dean, looking over at him she said, "I guess your free to go."

"No way, I'm not leaving. You picked me first, let her go." Dean said looking up to the Egyptian god.

"This is my courtroom, my rules. You're no longer on trial, Dean." Osiris said.

"Dean, it's okay… just go." She said, looking over at him.

"However, I see no harm in you staying for her trail, I think your services will be needed shortly." Osiris said.

"Well, she has a right to an attorney… doesn't she? Let me defend her." Sam stated.

"That's unusual." Osiris said, surprised.

"You going to respect her rights or not?" Sam asked, angered at the God.

"Why not?" Osiris said as he waved a hand and another chair appeared.

"Sam… you're not a lawyer." Dean said, worried it might make things worse on Daphne.

"I was pre-law." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, pre!" Dean stated, as he looked back over at Daphne.

"I'm sorry, Daph." Dean said.

"It's not your fault." She said, as she took a deep breath and looked up at Osiris.

"Now the list of witnesses, I could call…endless." Osiris said.

"Objection." Sam yelled.

"Are you going to let me finish my sentence, Sam?" Osiris asked.

"No! this isn't fair!" Sam said.

"Fair? Ha. I can make this very simple… three witnesses." Osiris said, holding up three fingers.

"Objection!" Sam yelled again.

"Grounds?" Questioned Osiris.

"Witnesses being called without prior notice." Sam said.

"Good one." Dean said.

Daphne nodded.

"I saw that on The Good Wife." Sam said, referring to a T.V show.

"That's right! I remember that." Daphne said, nodding.

Dean looked back and forth between them.

"Yes, very fine objection. Denied!" Osiris said.

"What, why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm the judge, Son." Osiris said.

"Prosecution calls, Jonathon E. Harmon to the stand." Osiris said.

"Who?" Sam said, as he looked over at Daphne.

"I don't know." She said confused.

They watched the stand as a mans ghost appeared in the witness box.

"State your name for the court." Osiris said.

"Jon Harmon." The man said, his eyes glowed with hate as he looked at Daphne.

"Objection! How can I feel guilty over someone I don't even know?" Daphne asked.

"You really don't remember me?" The man asked, shaking his head.

"How do you know, Daphne?" Osiris asked Jon.

"She killed me." He stated.

Sam and Dean looked over at Daphne.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember you." She said, trying to remember him.

"Please, refresh the defendants memory." Osiris said.

Jon nodded, "I went with a buddy of mine to check out a house where we heard a hunter was living with a demon."

Daphne's eyes widened as she remembered him. He was the first hunter she had ever killed.

"Starting to come back to you now?" He asked, his voice had a growl to it.

"How did you meet your fate?" Osiris asked.

"She broke my neck, with her bare hands." He said, looking over at the Egyptian god.

"And isn't it true, that you had intended to help her?" Osiris asked.

"Yes." Jon said.

"So, your death was completely unjustified?" Osiris asked.

"Yes, it was." Jon answered.

Smiling, Osiris nodded and said to Sam, "Your witness."

Daphne grabbed Sam's arm and explained the circumstances surrounding his death before Sam stood and approached the witness stand.

"You stated that your intentions were to help Daphne, but that's not the whole truth is it?" Sam asked, pausing only for a second before continuing.

"You and the other hunters with you, planned on killing not only the demon she was living with, but you also intended on killing her." Sam pointed out.

"She went against her nature, she was raised in the life…" Jon pointed out.

"So you went on a mission to kill a teenage girl? Doesn't say a lot for your character." Sam said.

"My character? I had a wife and two kids… she took all of that away from me, took me away from them. All because she was spreading her legs for a demon." The man growled.

Daphne kept looking ahead, making sure not to glance over at Dean.

"You broke into her current residence at the time, threatening her. Tell me, what would you do if someone had broke into your house, armed and ready to kill you?" Sam asked.

"I would have killed them, but this is different…this is…" He started to say more but Sam cut him off,

"It's no different. It doesn't matter who she was… in a… relationship with at the time. The fact of the matter is that you broke into her house with every intention of killing her, it was self defense." Sam said.

"That's enough." Osiris said as he waved a hand and Jonathon disappeared.

"Now, I'll give you a moment to strategize before I call the next witness." Osiris said, as he looked at them.

Sam sat back down at the table.

"You're really good, Sam." Daphne said, trying to smile at him.

"Who's next?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I mean honestly does it even matter? He knows I'm guilty… this little trial is some sick game of his. I think we all know how this is going to end." She said, frowning as she spoke.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Uh-oh! What has Daphne gotten herself into? ^_^_**

**_Anyone have any ideas on who I'm calling for the other two witnesses? ^_^_**

**Thank you all for reading! I'd really love to hear from you! Please, take a few minutes to leave a review... even if it's just a few lines to let me know you're still reading. I appreciate them all. ^_^**


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115.**

**~{-}~**

_[" Feels like your life is over._

_Feels like all hope is gone._

_You kiss it all away, maybe…maybe._

_This is the second coming,_

_This is a call to arms,_

_You're finest hour wont be wasted…wasted._

_Hey, hey hell is what you make, make._

_Rise against your fate, fate._

_Nothings going to keep you down…_

_Even if it's killing you…_

_Because you know the truth!"_

_( This is Gonna Hurt - Sixx:A.M)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Don't say that Daph, you're wrong. There has got to be a way out of this." Dean said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"I'm not so sure, Dean. I mean we saw how quick he dropped your case to take up mine. I'm pretty sure mine is an open shut case for him." She said.

"We'll figure this out, we just need to buy as much time as we can… Bobby's looking up as much as he can about Osiris." Sam reminded her.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

"Prosecution calls… Dean Winchester to the stand." Osiris said, looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at him and then over to Daphne.

"I said you'd be needed shortly." Osiris reminded him.

"Dean, you don't have to do this." Daphne said, looking at him.

"She's right. If she wants to just plead guilty your testimony won't be needed." Osiris said.

Dean stood and walked over to the witness stand and took a seat.

"Dean… not exactly the life with her you expected, is it?" Osiris asked.

"Details are a little different…" Dean said, trying to not say anything incriminating.

"Isn't it true that since Daphne has came back into your life, she has only caused more heartache and pain?" Osiris asked.

"No, that's not true." Dean said, looking over at her.

"Isn't it? All of her secrecy and repeatedly going behind your back to do things she'd know you'd disapprove of, like taking the demon and angel blood for example?" Osiris pointed out.

"Hey, no ones perfect. And I'd take all of that over not having her around." Dean said.

Daphne looked down at the table in front of her.

"It seems to me like the defendant does nothing but leave a trail of pain and death behind her." Osiris said.

Dean opened his mouth but the god cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah. The truth now, Dean." Osiris said.

"It's not just some cut and dry thing, it's complicated." Dean said, looking over at her.

Daphne nodded and looked back down at the table, as tears stung her eyes.

Sam reached over and gave her arm a small squeeze as she looked at him and shook her head back forth.

Osiris shook his head and looked at Dean.

"What? It is complicated." Dean argued.

"How so?" Osiris questioned.

Dean paused, racking his brain for some kind of defense.

"Sometime today, Dean." Osiris said.

"It's all part of the hunters life, in order to make things better… and save people, we've all had to do some things we're not proud of." Dean said.

"You're trying to tell me that she's not responsible for your drinking… or the sadness?" Osiris asked.

"It's not her fault." Dean clarified.

"Sure, and neither is all the other stuff. All the death, and the blood and the hanging on by a thread. None of that is on Daphne directly." Osiris said with sarcasm.

Dean tried to think of something to say.

"But don't you think that Daphne keeps coming back to you because she'd rather damn you with her than be alone? I think it's a safe assumption to say that if she really cared for you as much as she claims to, that she would set you free. Instead of selfishly keep dragging you down and through the dirt with her?" Osiris said.

"Objection! Badgering the witness." Sam said.

With a small laugh Osiris waved his hand, "You're witness than."

"Sam…" Daphne said, looking at him with wide eyes. She didn't want him to say anything that would hurt Dean.

"We have no further questions." Daphne said, looking to Osiris.

"Daphne." Sam said looking at her.

"It's not right, Sam. This is my problem… not his. He doesn't need to be hurt anymore." Daphne said, looking at him, She knew in order for Sam to try and prove Daphne's innocence he'd have to say some harsh things about Dean.

Sam opened his mouth but Daphne shook her head, "It's my trial…I have the right to fire my attorney."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at her.

Osiris laughed with amusement as he spoke, "I think it's safe to say, you can step down Dean."

"But I wasn't finished!" Dean exclaimed.

"Go take your seat, Dean." Osiris said in a commanding tone.

Slowly Dean rose to his feet and walked over to his chair by her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dean said, looking at her.

"Really, there is no point to all of this… he's already got his mind made up." Daphne said.

"Excuse me?" Osiris said.

"You heard me, this is all some twisted game for you. You've had your mind made up since the moment you saw me, there is no point to all of this." She said.

"It's not me you have to convince of your innocence." He stated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is solely about how Daphne feels… way down deep." Osiris said.

"Wait, so if Daphne believes she's not guilty then she's innocent?" Sam asked.

"If, and that's a big if." Osiris said, as he gestured with his hand.

"Why do I bring up the past? To see if she feels like dog food about it. People want to be judged, they really do. When your hearts heavy, let me tell you… real punishments and mercy." Osiris said.

"I want to call Daphne to the stand." Sam said.

"Oh you do now? There is an order to this stuff you know." Osiris said as he looked at them.

After a small pause he said, "Alright, I'll allow it."

As Daphne took the stand she looked up as Sam stood in front of her.

"So, Daphne, we all know you first met Dean when you were seventeen. The next time you saw him was around seven years later, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said, nodding.

"Tell me, did you track him down after all that time?" Sam asked.

"Umm, no. We ended up running into each other again when we both were working the same case. It wasn't planned." She said.

"So then it would be preposterous to assume that you only found him to try and cause him pain." Sam said.

"Yeah." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know at the time, how messed up everything would get?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Exactly, I mean are you psychic?" Sam asked her.

"Nope." Daphne said, looking up to Osiris.

"So, why should you feel guilty about any of it. It wasn't ever your intention to hurt Dean, or anyone else for that matter." Sam said.

"Right." Daphne agreed.

"You always try to do the right thing, just like now… when you sacrificed yourself so that I wouldn't have to say anything to hurt, Dean. You do these selfless acts all the time, the good that you've done balances out the mistakes. Isn't it true that you love Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do." Daphne said, looking over at him.

"So then isn't it true that you would never do anything to endanger him, or cause him pain?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to hurt him." She agreed.

"And that first guy, you were only defending yourself when you had to kill him." Sam went on.

"That's true." She said, looking up at Osiris.

"So then isn't it also true that it's not really guilt over all this that you feel? Isn't it possible that your just sad over losing friends, and sad about past events. That it all just blows that things happen that are out of your control and that you are always trying to do the right thing?" Sam asked.

Pausing for a moment Daphne said, "Actually… maybe. Yeah."

"I like your style, Sam. Very engaging" Osiris said.

"Daphne, does any of this feel like it's really on you?" Sam asked.

She thought for a minute before saying, "No, I guess not."

"Then is your heart heavy with guilt? Or is it just plain heavy and none of this guy's business?" Sam asked.

"It's just heavy." Daphne said.

"Very good, both of you. Now because I enjoyed that… I'm going to be generous. Daphne do you want me to call my third witness?" He asked, looking at her.

Sighing as she stood and walked to her seat she said, "I guess it couldn't hurt anything."

"Very well then. For the third witness, and the one your heart bears the most guilt over…" He said as he waved his hand and the third witness appeared.

"Oh my god…" Daphne breathed out, shaking her head.

"Really, Daph?" Dean asked as he looked over at her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone liked the update! _**

**_One more witness to be called... can anyone guess who it is? ^_^_**

**_Also, new Supernatural tonight!_**

**_I also have a Castiel/OFC fanfic posted titled 'She Talks to Angels'. I'd love it if you'd check it out. ^_^ And several Crowley/OFC fanfics!_**

**Please, take a few moments to leave me some feedback in a review! I appreciate them more than you'll ever know. ^_^**

**_XO_**


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116.**

**~{-}~**

_["Hold on as we crash into the earth._

_A bit of pain will help you suffer, when you're hurt for real._

_Cause you are driving me crazy._

_Bite your lips, your word's a robbery._

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me._

_All along we talked of forever…_

_I kind of think we won't get better._

_It's the longest start, but the end's not too far away._

_Did you know? I'm here to stay…"_

_( After Midnight - Blink 182)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"What could you possibly feel guilty about with him? He's a demon!" Sam exclaimed as he looked over at Daphne.

Crowley looked around the room confused.

"Let me explain this to you. You are a witness for Daphne's trial, I'm much older than you, and I can easily kill you. I don't like demons, and wouldn't think twice about taking you down. However, if you follow my rules… you'll be fine." Osiris said, as he looked at Crowley.

"Now have a seat." Osiris said.

Clearly unhappy about the situation, Crowley took a seat on the witness stand and looked over at Daphne.

"Another thing, Crowley. There is no lying in my courtroom, tell the truth or I will hold you in contempt of the court… meaning I'll kill you." Osiris clarified.

"What is your relationship with the defendant, Daphne Tayler?" Osiris questioned.

Daphne looked at Crowley, trying to avoid Dean's gaze as he watched her.

"Depends on the day." Crowley retorted.

Seeing the God's unamused face, Crowley sighed and said, "I guess you could say we are… for the most part, on friendly terms."

"And what are your current feelings for her?" Osiris questioned.

"I'm a demon… I don't have feelings." Crowley lied, not wanting to admit to anything in front of anyone.

"It's truth or die." Osiris stated flatly with his dislike for demons.

Crowley looked at Daphne as he spoke, he wasn't happy he was having to say these things in front of Sam and Dean.

"Anger… and." His voice trailed off.

"And love?" Osiris asked, pushing Crowley to answer everything honestly.

When Crowley didn't answer, Osiris said "That was a question."

"Yes." Crowley admitted.

Daphne saw Dean adjust in his seat out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's focus on the earlier mentioned emotion, anger. Explain to the court why you currently feel anger towards her." Osiris said.

When Crowley didn't answer immediately, Osiris said, "This is like pulling teeth. Do I really need to remind you what will happen if you don't follow the rules?"

"After everything I do for her, she still chooses Dean… over me." Crowley admitted.

"That must hurt you, yes?" Osiris asked.

"Well it isn't a good feeling." Crowley said.

"Do you think she should feel… guilt over the way she treats you?" Osiris asked.

"Yeah." Crowley said.

Through gritted teeth Dean said, "You son of a bitch! You're gonna get her killed!"

Crowley cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is going on, Daphne?" Crowley asked her.

Daphne looked up at Osiris who nodded to her, signaling she could explain.

"I'm on trial Crowley, if I'm found guilty… the sentence is death." She admitted.

Crowley didn't look worried.

"Of course you're not upset because you think if she dies the enchainment will still be valid…" Osiris said.

"It won't?" Crowley asked, the look on his face changing.

"The ruling of the court reverses any prior leases on one's soul." Osiris stated, telling them if she were to die, the enchainment would be invalid.

Understanding everything he was saying Crowley looked at the god and said, "Look… It's not like it's a secret what I am. She shouldn't be guilty for anything she's done to me." Crowley said, trying to plead for Daphne's life.

"I'm not the one you have to convince." Osiris said, as he gestured

towards Daphne with one hand.

Crowley sighed as he looked at Daphne knowing she felt guilty and there wouldn't be any convincing her otherwise.

"Your witness." Osiris said.

Daphne watched as Sam rose to his feet and walked in front of the demon.

"You're the one defending her?" Crowley asked, poking fun at Sam.

"Isn't it true that you repeatedly try and make her feel guilty, try to hurt her all the time?" Sam asked.

"Yes, It's kind of… my thing." Crowley said, a small smirk on his face.

"So you admit you purposely try to cause her pain?" Sam asked.

"I am a demon after all." Crowley agreed.

"Then why should she feel guilty if it's your intention to hurt her? Couldn't this mutual pain you cause each other be considered some kind of game? A game she should feel no guilt in?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I think so." Crowley said, hoping Daphne would let it all go and save herself from the verdict.

"And isn't it also true that you once faked your own death, knowing that it would cause her pain? And continued to let her feel guilt and pain over losing you… for months?" Sam asked hoping to make Daphne angry at Crowley, so she wouldn't feel guilt about him.

"Yes." Crowley said, looking over at her.

"So then, isn't it also safe to say that the hurt you continue to cause each other levels out, and you are more responsible for her feeling guilty? And that she should realize this, and let go of it?" Sam asked.

Crowley nodded.

"And if you don't feel remorse for hurting her, why should she feel guilty about causing you pain?" Sam asked.

"She shouldn't." Crowley said.

Sam looked back at Daphne.

"No further questions." Sam said, as he looked to Osiris.

"Very well then." Osiris said.

Glancing up at the Egyptian God, Crowley looked back at Daphne as he spoke "Daphne… listen you…" Crowley was in the middle of talking when Osiris waved his hand porting the demon from the room.

Sitting back down beside Daphne, Sam looked at her.

"Daph, come on. You've got to let this go… or he's going to kill you." Dean said.

"I'm trying Dean, I've been trying for years…" She said, shaking her head back and forth as she spoke.

After watching the trio for a few more minutes, Osiris beat his staff on the ground making a noise as if he had a gavel.

"The court has reached a verdict. I find you, Daphne Tayler… guilty in your heart. And sentence you to die, I suggest you get your affairs in order… quickly." Osiris said, before he disappeared from the room.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the courtroom battle. ^_^**_

**Please, leave a review! I appreciate them all so much! ^_^**

**_Also, I just posed the second chapter of a new Crowley/OFC fanfic titled, 'Dealing With Serenity'._**


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117.**

**~{-}~**

_["Let's walk through fire together._

_Disappear in the golden sands._

_It's all in your face, I see you break._

_It's like the sound of winter._

_The bleeding love, the silent escape._

_You've got to hang onto yourself._

_It's like the sound of winter._

_Medusa smiles, Judas lips._

_Open arms and fingertips._

_Love bites and recompense._

_I'll be with you until the end…"_

_(The Sound of Winter - Bush)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

After Sam ran downstairs to get the car, Daphne looked around the hotel room before she looked at Dean as he looked up at the clock.

"Dean… I… I'm so sorry." She said, looking at him. Her blue eyes glossy as she spoke.

"We're gonna get what we need, and lock that bastard up for another ten thousand years, Daph." Dean said, his eyes avoiding her face.

Stepping closer to him she said, "If this doesn't work out, and I die, not one bit of this is your fault Dean. I need you to know that."

Leaning down, he kissed her, her lips trembled a little against his mouth as she fought back tears.

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. You know what to do, keep yourself safe and buy us some time, Daph."

"Okay." She said.

"I love you." Dean said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too, Dean." She said, feeling like it may the be the last time she got to see him.

After Dean had left with Sam, Daphne poured a thick circle of salt around her.

Glancing at the clock, she sat down on the floor in the middle of the circle and wondered how long it would be until the ghost of the hunter she had killed showed up to finish her off.

"Finally." Crowley said as he looked around the room.

"Crowley?" She asked as she rose to her feet.

"I've only been trying to get back since he banished me from the courtroom." Crowley said, irritation showing on his face.

"Did you come to say bye?" She asked walking to the edge of the inside of the salt line, careful not to break it.

"No." He said, his face contorted as he spoke.

"What are you doing here then?" She asked, looking at his face briefly before she looked at the peeling wallpaper on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing in there? Daphne, we have to go." Crowley said, eyeing the salt line she was contained in.

"Go where?" She asked confused.

"Anywhere but here…you're like a sitting duck." He pointed out, his voice raised a little at her not realizing it.

"I'm aware of that… but it doesn't matter where I go. It's gonna catch up with me… another town, or even another country…either way I'm still going to die." She said, remembering how every other victim had been running and it still caught up with them.

"Then we keep moving." He said, raising en eyebrow at her seeming to just give up.

"What? Me and you take off? Go on the run together?" She asked, not able to help the smile toying at the corner of her lips.

"If that's what it takes to keep you alive." Crowley said, taking a few steps closer to the salt line.

"And then Osiris finds out, and comes and kills the both of us. Me, because I deserve to die and you for interfering." She pointed out.

He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"It's okay, Crowley." She said, her voice soft as she spoke.

"How?" He asked.

"I've been living on borrowed time since I was a kid. It's just time I stop interfering with the natural order, I guess." She said.

"Look, it's getting late you should go." She said, offering a weak smile at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, looking at her, true sadness showing in his eyes.

"You really wanna watch me die, Crowley? Haven't I put you through enough?" She asked.

"Haven't I put you through enough?" He questioned back.

"All you had to do was let the guilt go, Daphne. It was that simple." He pointed out.

"It's not simple, and I couldn't let it go." She said.

"Why?" He asked, looking down at the salt line again.

"Because… if I let it go and I forgave my self for everything I've done… I might slip up an do it again." She admitted.

He looked confused.

"I constantly make myself remember everything I've done so I don't do them again. To keep myself grounded I guess you could say." She tried to clear up.

"So you're saying you just torture yourself with the guilt over what you've done?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That's sick, Daphne." He pointed out.

"Better than letting myself turn into a monster." She retorted.

The room was silent for a few minutes before she looked back at him, "Crowley… before I die, I want you to know, I'm sorry for everything." She said, her voice cracked a little.

He shook his head back and forth.

"I know we used each other a lot, but I'm sorry for my part in it. I think I always knew you loved me, and I did use that to my advantage." She said.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Also… I know you already know it, but… I meant it when I said I loved you."

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and looking at her, "So do I." he said, admitting his love for her.

She nodded and sat back down on the floor, putting her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them as she waited for fate to take it's course.

There was a shift in the room and the temperature dropped so much Daphne could see her breath when she exhaled.

"You really should go." Daphne said, as she stood and looked at Crowley.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Nodding and honestly a little thankful, she wasn't dying alone, she said, "Thank you."

Shaking his head back and forth he said, "Don't thank me for sitting with you while you give up. Don't thank me for watching you die, love."

"You have no idea, how long I've waited to do this." Jon Harmon, the hunter Daphne had killed years ago said.

She looked over at him, her face expressionless as she faced the man who would kill her.

"You really think that's going to stop me? I know all the tricks." He said, looking down at the salt circle around her.

"Worth a shot." She said, making sure she didn't look over at Crowley. She didn't want her last memory to be a pained look on his face.

The window to the room busted and air a little warmer than the room blew through sending the salt scattering all over the room.

Crowley winced in pain as his skin burned from a few grains of salt that landed on him. He wanted to do something to intervene, but he knew if he did, Osiris would kill him. He watched as the hunter put his hands around her neck and started to strangle her.

Her head hurt from lack of oxygen as the ghosts' grip tightened around her neck.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update! ^_^**

**It would totally brighten my day if you would take the time to leave a review! I appreciate the feedback more than you know!**

**XO**


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118.**

**~{-}~**

_["Stray lights will pass us by, on our way to you._

_As they disappear from view, away from you._

_Lay back down because you almost met your match._

_It's too late now, because I can't wait for you._

_And I can't remember what you said._

_And I'm disconnected from you._

_These skies will burn for you…_

_There's nothing you can do._

_Tomorrow's crawling through…_

_And your salvations over…"_

_(Skies Will Burn - Trust Company)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne's blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the harsh, fluorescent light on the ceiling of the motel room. She fought for her breath as her throat burned and ached.

Just then her cheek burned, as if someone was holding a lit match to her skin. She jerked her head to the side away from the pain and looked at Crowley's face as he was leaned over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice hoarse as she realized her face was burning from him slapping her.

Before he could answer, she remembered everything. Osiris had sentenced her to death, and the last thing she remembered was Jon Harmon's ghost strangling her.

"Are you alright?" Crowley asked her, as he was knelt onto the floor beside her.

Helping her to her feet, he kept his arms firmly around her making sure she didn't stumble and fall.

"What happened? How am I still alive?" She asked.

"I guess the morons actually accomplished something." He said as he guided her over to the couch.

"Just in time to… another ten seconds and…" his voice trailed off.

They had sat in silence for a little while longer while she held onto her throat wishing the pain would stop.

"I'm fine." She said, looking over at him as he kept a close eye on her.

"Barely." He pointed out.

Sighing, she said, "Thank you for staying with me… but if you're here when Dean gets back, he's really gonna freak." She said.

Crowley scoffed, "I don't care." He admitted. He didn't want to leave her alone until he was sure the problem was solved. Even though after having to admit his feeling in front of Sam and Dean, they were the last people he wanted to see.

**~{-}~**

"Daph! Thank god!" Dean exclaimed as he rushed in to the motel room.

"Dean." Daphne said, her voice still hoarse as she smiled at him and stood from the couch.

Dean pulled Daphne against him as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

It was then, when he saw Crowley rise to his feet from the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snapped as he let go of Daphne and focused his attention on the demon.

"Dean, stop. It's okay." Daphne said, her voice a little raspy.

"The hell it is!" Dean yelled, not meaning to snap at her.

"Me? What am I doing here? You left her to die alone." Crowley said, taking a step towards Dean.

"Left her to die? I was out there fixing this!" Dean yelled.

"She wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if it wasn't for you, was she not trying to find you when this happened?" Crowley pointed out, his eyes narrowed in anger at Dean.

"You're saying this is my fault? You son of a bitch, as much crap as you've put her through and you're blaming this on me?" Dean yelled back.

Daphne looked over at Sam, her eyes pleaded with him to do something. Her throat hurt so bad, talking about brought tears to her eyes, with their screaming match there was no way she could yell over them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys!" Sam yelled, his voice booming over theirs.

"What Sam?" Dean yelled, turning his head and looking at his brother.

"Do you really think she needs this right now?" Sam asked them, his eyebrows raised.

Dean looked over at Daphne, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head no.

"Look… this isn't either one of your faults. This is soley my fault." She said, her voice as loud as she could manage to make it.

Walking up to Dean she said, "I'm alive because of you and Sam. Thank you guys for working so hard to find a way to get rid of Osiris."

Then looking at Crowley she said, "And you… even after everything. You were still gonna stay with me until the very end. Thank you."

**~{-}~**

"Oh my god!" Daphne exclaimed as she looked at the T.V.

Running down the stairs to the basement of the house they were all staying in, Daphne said "Guys, we've got a big… big problem."

"What?" Bobby asked, looking at her.

"Oh, welcome back Daphne. You saw today's news headlines, I assume?" The Leviathan, going by the name of Chet asked her, a sick smile on his face.

Daphne glanced over at the monster tied to the chair for a moment, thank full he was still under the curse the witch had put on him.

"You guys better see this." She said, as she turned and started back up the stairs.

After watching news footage of Leviathans disguised as Sam and Dean opening fire in a bank, Bobby shut the TV off and asked, "Busy morning you two?"

"Those sons of bitches xeroxed us." Dean said angrily

After learning their forms had been taken by some DNA lifted from hair from a motel shower drain, Dean asked. "What's their plan exactly?"

"To make you two the most wanted men in America." Daphne pointed out.

"Alright, well that settles it. We find these two ass monkeys and we settle this ourselves." Dean said, his voice full of determination.

Bobby gave them the number of an old buddy who owed him one, Frank. It was nighttime by the time they reached Frank's house. They pulled up to a stop outside of an old farm house on a country road by it's self.

"It looks uninhabitable." Daphne pointed out as she leaned over the front seat of the Impala to get a better look.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"You sure this is the right place?" Dean asked, as they all 3 exited the car.

**~{-}~**

They watched as Frank shredded all their cards and fake ID's and gave them advice on how to stay hidden.

Frank went on to destroy Sam's laptop computer and give them a new one.

"Thank you… I guess." Sam said as he took the new computer.

Smiling Frank said, "You owe me 5 grand, cash."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Unless you wanna go comparison shop at the mall, sweet cheeks. Say hi to the cops for me." Frank said.

He then got Sam and Dean set up with new ID's and simple aliases, and told them they'd have to hide the Impala.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - **_**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the update! ^_^**

**End of this week we're getting new Supernatural! So excited, all these breaks are killing me. But at least we get 23 episodes this season instead of our normal 22! ^_^**

**Please take the time to leave a review! They mean to world to me, and I appreciate each and everyone of them more than you know! You all make me smile. ^_^**


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119.**

**~{-}~**

_["Just do what you do, what you do, what you did to me._

_Now I'm stuck in between a rock and nowhere…_

_With nothing, with no one._

_Just do what you do, what you do, what you did to me._

_Draw the chalk line around the scene, it's over._

_Now it's all over."_

_(Do What You Do - Mudvayne)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Hands in the air!" A police officer yelled as he jumped from the cruiser car and pointed his gun at them.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, this is a big misunderstanding!" Dean tried to point and show them where Leviathan Sam and Dean were across the street.

"Shut up!" Another officer yelled as backup moved in.

As they arrested Sam and Dean, a police officer pointed is gun at Daphne. "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

Bursting out into tears she said, "Thank god, you got them. I was just walking down the street and I saw them, I was going to call 911... But the tall one grabbed me and said if I drew attention they'd blow my head off." Her words were all jumbled and she sobbed loudly with her fake story.

She knew if she got herself arrested she'd be no use to them, so she acted like she was victim.

Lowering his gun, the policeman's face softened and he said, "Alright, it's okay. Everything is fine now."

He took her over to the side to question her, Daphne stuck to her story. Crying and sobbing the whole time repeating over and over again how she thought they were going kill her.

After a few short questions, she gave them a fake name and contact information and they let her go.

**~{-}~**

Daphne sat down at a table in a local coffee shop.

"Daphne? Is that you? What's going on?" Bobby asked at seeing her number on the caller ID.

"The cops got the real Sam and Dean, as if that's not bad enough… their leviathan clones are in town and saw them. Its only a matter of time before they get inside the jail!" She exclaimed.

"If you were with them and they got grabbed, how'd you evade arrest?" Bobby asked her, relived to know at least she wasn't locked up.

"I played the damsel in distress, the cops completely bought it." She said, lowering her voice incase anyone around her was eavesdropping.

"Huh, quick thinking." Bobby said, nodding with approval.

"Yeah, yeah. No guy wearing a badge with a hero complex can resist the ploy. Please, tell me you've got something. With Sam and Dean locked up… I've got to do something to keep the leviathans away until I can bust them out." She added in.

"Actually… there is something, sodium borate. It's a chemical used in most household cleaning supplies… look for something with borax as an ingredient." Bobby told her.

"What the hell is that going to do?" She asked.

"It burns them bad enough to really slow them down, so try and get the strongest you can find. Douse them with it, get close and chop their heads off, make sure you keep the heads separate or they will re-attach." Bobby warned.

"Okay, got it. Thanks." She said, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"And one more thing, Daphne…" Bobby said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Be careful." Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Always." She said as she hung up the phone and left he coffee shop.

After weighing her options, Daphne decided the best bet would be to enter the jail and break Sam and Dean out before trying to round up borax, every second they spent behind bars could be their last.

Daphne started to walk up to the jail when she heard a voice from behind her say, "Well… hello beautiful."

Spinning around Daphne froze as she saw Leviathan Dean.

She looked around frantically, wishing she had bothered to at least pick up one bottle of borax before heading to the jail.

He winked at her sending a chill down her spine.

"Don't even think about running… you'll be dinner before you get the chance." He said.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Leviathan Sam said as he morphed into a police offer in front of them.

Dean pulled Daphne through the building.

"Dean told me your boss said he wants us all dead… so why am I still alive?" She asked, as he pinned her arms tightly behind her back and made her walk with him.

"No, bosses orders are to kill Sam and Dean…" He answered.

"But…" She started to talk, when he cut her off.

"He's not sure what to do with you yet." Leviathan Dean said as he opened a door to an interrogation room and pushed her inside.

"Sam!" She exclaimed at seeing Sam handcuffed to a table.

"Daphne! Dean!" Sam exclaimed, looking down at his handcuffs.

"I'm not your brother. But I am Dean-adjacent." The leviathan said.

Sam's nostrils flared with hate for the creature standing in front of him.

Keeping a tight grip on Daphne, he looked at Sam and said, "I just want you to know how much I have grown to hate you and your brother since we've been wearing you."

"I just don't get it, you could be anything. You're strong, uninhibited… smart enough, believe it or not. But you're so caught up in being good and taking care of each other…" Leviathan Dean said.

"What do you care?" Sam asked.

"Because it pisses me off!" Leviathan Dean shouted, his grip tightening on her wrists as he grew angry.

"You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to subjugate the weak." Leviathan Dean said.

"Not this one though." He said as he morphed into Daphne in front of Sam.

Seeing Sam's eyes widen, Daphne knew the leviathan had taken her form.

"The way you manipulate people for your own satisfaction, impressive for a human." Leviathan Daphne said.

Looking at Sam, leviathan Daphne continued to talk, "Did you see the way she tricked those cops into thinking she was innocent? It's so dark in here though, all these regrets and the guilt. Not to mention the rage and anger. Seems we have something in common Daphne, an extreme dislike for human kind." The leviathan said.

"You're lying." Daphne said through gritted teeth, not liking the monster wearing her skin.

"Am I? You're always pretending to be good, hunting monsters playing it off to them like it's for the greater good. But we know that's not your reasoning, you do it to kill something. To try and take a way a little bit of that anger and hate you feel towards yourself. It's pathetic, but I like the darkness bubbling underneath the surface." The leviathan said as it switched from Daphne back into Dean's skin in the middle of talking

"Here's the thing Sam, Dean thinks your off your game." The leviathan said.

"Are you going to kill me, or is this some kind of play with your food bull?" Sam asked.

"Alright, Alright. I guess that's why Dean never told you that he killed Amy." The leviathan said, revealing to Sam what really happened to his childhood friend.

In response to seeing the realization of the act on Sam's face, the leviathan said. "There is it! The look on your face, priceless."

"Don't listen to it, Sam! It's lying!" Daphne yelled, not knowing if it was telling the truth or not.

"Shut up!" The leviathan yelled as he slammed Daphne face first into the metal table, she turned her head just in time to avoid it breaking her nose.

She could see blood running onto the table right beside her head as the leviathan kept her pinned there, she knew the skin had split open above her eyebrow.

Moments later Dean kicked the door open, quickly soaking the leviathan with borax and decapitating it.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you all liked the chapter.**

**New Supernatural tonight! ^_^**

**Please take a few minutes to leave a review! I appreciate them all so much. Have a great weekend my fellow Supernatural-lovers.**

**XO**


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120.**

**~{-}~**

_["Life, here sacrificed...__Someone who paid the price._

_Blood in our hearts, __Blood on our hands._

_We cry out, we're fighting. It's warfare, we're dying._

_Believing we're winning, It's ending, we're singing._

_It's already done, We've overcome._

_Mercy screams it's violent love._

_Justice… and mercy. __Justice… and mercy_

_The death of us created for…_

_Justice… and mercy. __Justice… and mercy._

_This is where they kiss…"_

_(Justice and Mercy - Flyleaf)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Daphne as he inspected the split skin above her eyebrow.

"I'm fine." She said, looking at him.

Dean told the sheriff he could help them by making it look like Sam and Dean were dead.

As Dean found them a car to flee the scene, Daphne looked at Sam.

"Maybe the leviathan was lying… about Amy." Daphne said.

"I really don't think so, Daphne." Sam said, looking over at his brother.

After getting out of town they stopped to dump the leviathan heads.

Daphne watched as Sam told Dean what was bothering him that he knew Dean had killed his childhood friend Amy.

"Listen Sam…" Dean started to talk when Sam cut him off.

"Don't! Don't lie to me again. Don't even talk to me." Sam said, shaking with anger.

"You know what Dean, I can't!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled his bag from the backseat of the car.

"You can't what?" Dean asked his brother as Sam started to walk away.

"I can't talk to you right now. I can't be around you." Sam said.

"Okay.. So?" Dean asked.

"So I think you should just go on without me." Sam said.

Dean was quiet.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

"Alright… sorry Sam." Dean said as he turned and got into the car.

Quietly, Daphne got into the car with Dean.

After a couple hours of driving he looked over at her, "What? You're pissed at me to?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said, looking down at her lap.

"Then what's going on with you?" He asked her.

"I've done worse things than Amy did." Daphne said looking over at him.

"It's different." Dean said, gripping the steering wheel.

"How? Because you love me? Is that what's different, I get some free pass for the all the shit I've done just because you love me? You heard Sam… Amy killed her own mother to save his life." Daphne pointed out.

"She was a monster." Dean told her.

"I'm not so sure that you're convinced you even did right thing, Dean." Daphne said, shaking her head.

**~{-}~**

It had been weeks since Sam and Dean had went their separate ways and they had met back up working a case.

The brothers had worked through their problems and now they were in Vegas.

Daphne's phone rang, but she barely heard it over all the loud noise of the crowded casino.

She cashed out her winning and headed outside to call Sam back.

"Hey, how's the hiking? You should have came with me to the casinos!" She said, looking around the Vegas strip at all the bright neon lights.

"Did you get my text? I need you to meet me now." Sam said.

"Taking her phone away from her ear she looked at the text from him.

"Yeah, I got it. Are you okay?" She asked surprised he was in town.

"Fine. Just hurry." He told her.

Daphne walked to the address he had texted her.

"Sam, what's going on?" She asked.

"Ahh! We're so happy you're here! We need to pick out our dresses!" Becky exclaimed as she walked out of the Vegas wedding chapel.

"Becky? Dresses? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We're getting married!" Sam told Daphne, smiling wide as he spoke.

"What?" She gasped, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"This is definitely the dress!" Beck exclaimed as she looked in the mirror at the rent a dress shop next to the chapel.

"It's pretty." Daphne said, struggling to smile.

As Beck went back into a dressing stall Daphne looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Sam asked her.

"If you can honestly tell me that you love Becky and she's who you want to marry than I'll be her maid of honor like she wants and support you. But this happened out of nowhere and I'm freaking out!" She told him.

Sam smiled at her, "This is what I want. Now go put your dress on, I'm texting Dean." He said as he pushed her towards an empty dressing room stall.

"Daphne! Come on!" Becky yelled as she knocked on the door.

"No. I don't want to be in the wedding." Daphne said, staying in the locked stall.

"Let me see you." Becky said, knocking on the door again.

Slowly, Daphne unlocked the door and looked at Becky with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You look beautiful!" Becky exclaimed.

Daphne was wearing a light blue formal dress that fit her perfectly.

"You're lying." Daphne said, she hated wearing dresses.

"I'm so excited! This is perfect! I'm marrying Sam, you're with Dean… we're gonna be best friends!" Becky exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement as she pulled Daphne from the room.

"Dean! Thank god!" Daphne exclaimed as Sam brought Dean into the room where he was going to be married.

"Daphne… you look… wow." Dean said, looking at her all dressed up.

"Now is so not the time." Daphne said, raising an eyebrow.

"Daphne! Back in your place." Sam instructed her as she started to walk towards them.

Sighing she stood back on her side of the stage as Sam pinned a corsage onto Dean's suit.

"What is this?" Dean asked his brother.

"Apparently, pink is for loyalty." Sam told his brother.

"So… a little sudden, but life is short so I'll keep this shorter. I'm in love and I'm getting married. Say something." Sam said, after Dean was silent.

"What?" Was all Dean managed to say before the wedding music started to play and the door opened.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as Sam's bride entered the room with her veil covering her face.

"Becky?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Dean, I'm so glad you're here." Becky said.

Dean and Daphne stood to the sides and watched as Sam and Becky got married.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. ^_^**_

_**For anyone who doesn't know, I'm currently 4 chapters into a new Dean/OC fan fiction titled 'Love and Memories'**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you're still reading. I appreciate the feedback so much! And I will keep the updates coming as long as I know there is still interest and fans for a certain story. ^_^**


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121.**

**~{-}~**

_["Oh, all your cities lie in dust._

_We found you hiding, we found you lying._

_Chocking on dirt and sand._

_Your former glories and all the stories._

_Dragged and washed with eager hands._

_Oh, all your cities lie in dust."_

_(Cities In Dust - Junkie XL)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Did they not like the waffle iron? I told you we should have went with a toaster oven as a wedding present." Daphne said, trying to hold back a smile as Dean got into the car.

"This isn't funny Daph, there is something going on here. Becky? He married Becky?" Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"I know there is something going on here, but apparently your approach isn't working so well. Bobby called and he's gonna send another hunter to help out on the case we're tracking." Daphne told him.

"So you're working with the hunter and I'm keeping an eye on Sam." Dean said nodding.

"No, Dean. You're working with the other hunter. I'm going to spy on Sam, you've done pissed them off twice." She pointed out.

"Fine." Dean said, shaking his head.

**~{-}~**

Daphne had been investigating the case and keeping an eye on Sam and Becky.

"I'm a little busy." Crowley said as he answered his phone.

"I need to talk to you." Daphne told him as she looked around her hotel room.

"I said I'm busy." Crowley said with a sigh.

"Are you really going to make me summon you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine, love. Point taken. What's going on?" Crowley asked from behind her.

Spinning around she said, "What going on? Do you have any idea what your crossroads demons are up to?"

"If you're referring to them collecting the souls early, yes. I was about to go take care of that." He said an eyebrow raised at her.

"Oh." She said, looking around the room for a minute.

"Anything else, love?" Crowley asked her.

"No…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Wait! Sam and Dean were headed there to get the demon. Take me with you." She said stepping towards him.

"Only because I love the look on Dean's face when we show up together." He said with a smirk as he grabbed her arm.

In an instant they were at the building where Becky's high school reunion was held.

"Crap." The crossroad demon said as he looked over Dean's shoulder to see Crowley.

"Hello boys." Crowley said, observing the scene.

"Ah crap." Dean said, as he turned and held the demon in front of him with the knife to his throat.

"Daph?" Dean asked looking at her.

Looking down she noticed Crowley still had a hold on her arm. She gently pulled her arm from his grip and looked at Dean.

"Sam. Mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley asked with a smirk as he looked at Becky.

"You're Crowley!" Becky exclaimed looking at him.

"And you. Well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear." Crowley said, making Becky's smile fade.

"Another step and I'll Columbian neck tie your little friend here." Dean threatened, still glancing over at Daphne.

"Please, don't let him get off that easy." Crowley said.

Crowley explained that he wanted Guy to make an example out of him for the other demons.

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months wonder why?" Crowley asked them.

"We've been a little busy." Dean told him, glancing back over at Daphne.

"Hunting Leviathan. I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meat heads." Crowley informed them.

"So what do you know about…"Sam started to ask, but Crowley cut him off.

"Too much. Have you met that Dick, yet? Smuggest tub of goose since Mussolini." Crowley said.

After getting his crossroad demon, Crowley said, "Pleasure, gentleman."

Looking over Daphne he said, "Till next time, love."

**~{-}~**

"Oh my god, I'm so tired." Daphne said as she sat down on the bed beside Dean in their new hotel room.

She had just changed into her pajamas and Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, looking over Dean who stayed quiet.

"Why were you with Crowley?" Dean asked her.

"Once I figured out it was a crossroad demon thing it just made sense to call him." She answered honestly.

"It just made sense? Did it make sense to maybe pick up the phone and call me? We were there fighting the demon…" Dean pointed out.

"You're making it a bigger deal than it is, Dean." She said, sighing as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Am I?" Dean asked.

"Dean… I know you're upset, and I also know none of use have slept in damn neared a week. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow." She said.

"I just don't get it, Daph. I mean did you think I wasn't capable of taking care of this or what?" Dean asked.

"I knew you could take of it, but he's the King of Hell… it was a demon problem and I'm…" She started to talk but Dean cut her off.

"And you're what? Friends with him?" Dean asked.

"Kind of, I guess. I don't know what you want me to say here." She told him.

"I just don't know why when there's a problem the first thing you do is go running to Crowley." Dean asked, angrily.

"I don't!" She said, her voice raised at his accusing tone.

"You heard what he said in the courtroom. He still loves you!" Dean yelled back at her.

"I know what you heard in court that day was hard, but it's not like I planned for any of it to hurt you." She said, shaking her head.

Sighing he shook his head, "I know you didn't."

Her blue eyes looked at his tired face. "I'm really sorry, Dean."

Leaning in he kissed her, "I'm sorry, Daph. Like you said, we just need to get some sleep."

She nodded, she knew Dean hadn't meant to freak out on her. He had had so much on his mind lately and ever since they lost Castiel he had been drinking more.

Laying back on the bed, she leaned back against his body as he slid an arm over her side and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - **_**Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked the chapter. ^_^ Chapter 121! I can't believe it, it's crazy how long I have been working on this one. ^_^ **_

_**For anyone who doesn't know, I'm now 6 chapters into a new Dean/OC fan fiction titled 'Love and Memories' I have also started another new Crowley/OC story titled 'Hard to Live in the City' **_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you're still reading. I appreciate the feedback so much! And I will keep the updates coming as long as I know there is still interest and fans for a certain story. ^_^**


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122.**

**~{-}~**

_["A court is in session, a verdict is in._

_No appeal on the docket today…_

_Just my own sin._

_The walls are cold and pale._

_My cage made of steel._

_Screams fill the room._

_Alone I drop and kneel._

_Silence now, the only sound…_

_My breath the only motion around._

_Demons cluttering around._

_My face showing no emotion, shackled by my sentence…_

_Expecting no return._

_Here there is no penance…"_

_(My Own Prison - Creed)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

A couple weeks later Daphne was following up on some leads they had on a case they were working.

After questioning a few of the locals she noticed a car had been tailing her.

As she headed back to their hotel, Daphne called Dean. "Hey Dean… give me a call as soon as you get this. I've got a car following me and I don't want to lead them back to hotel…" She left a message on his voicemail

After almost another half an hour of driving and making sporadic turns, she called Dean back. "Dean… I'm pulling off a side road off of state road 45. Uh, I think the street sign says… Laurant or something. It's pretty faded. I'll be back soon." She said as she left another message on his phone.

Putting her car in park and tucking her pistol in her jacket pocket, she got out of her car and stood beside her open door.

Her eyes widened, as a total of 5 men got out of the jeep behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked them, a sick feeling starting to rise in her stomach as she wished she hadn't stopped. She thought there was only one or two people in the car.

"Daphne Tayler?" One of the men asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Oh you don't know me, but I've been searching for you…" Another said.

Her heart started to beat faster at the look of hate in their eyes, then her eyes went to the fifth man who was holding a coiled up rope in his hands.

"What are you?" She asked, thinking they may have been monsters of some sort.

"Hunters." Another said.

Her face twisted with confusion, she had never seen any of them before.

"I saw you following me earlier… are we working the same case?" She asked them, trying to keep a conversation going as she tried figure a way out.

"We were… but then we saw you. You're the biggest monster I know of." The man who seemed to be the leader of the pack said.

"You've got it all wrong." She said, shaking her head.

"So, you're not the same bitch who killed my dad?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. I've never seen you before in my life." She told him.

"Yes you have, I was just a few years older than you when you killed him. Back in the day when you were sleeping with a demon, back when you killed hunters." He said.

Her eyes widened, she decided her best chance for escape was to jump back into her car and take off.

But before she could, the main one knocked her to the ground, quickly pulling the gun from her pocket she killed 2 of the 5, before the gun was kicked from her hand.

She gasped in pain as the leader of the group grabbed her by a fist full of hair and pulled her up, slamming her head hard into the side of her car.

He let her body fall violently to the ground, before him and his friend started kicking her, she could feel some bones break under her skin as she tried the best she could to cover her face. Her left eye was already swollen shut from being slammed against her car. Finally, her body gave way to the pain and she blacked out.

"David! Get the rope." Aaron said as he kicked her once again in the ribs.

David looked at the two hunters he had only met a few days ago. "Isn't she a hunter? Why are you attacking her?" He asked.

Aaron's cousin Stewart went and took the rope form their dead friends hands.

"Guys, this is so wrong." David said as they tied her up.

After loading their two deceased friends into the back of their jeep, they tossed her body into the back of their jeep also. Aaron explained to David that years ago Daphne had killed his dad who was also Stewarts uncle. The cousins had been trying to find her ever since.

**~{-}~**

"Did you find it?" Sam asked his brother as Dean walked back into the hotel room.

"Yeah, my phone must have fell outta my pocket and I didn't notice." Dean said as he saw he had a couple missed calls from Daphne.

Sam watched his brothers face change to worry as he looked up at the clock on their hotel wall.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, you've got that GPS thing on your phone, right?" He asked as he stood and grabbed his keys.

"Yeah…" Sam said, as she followed his brother out of the hotel room.

"We need the quickest route to Laurant street." Dean said as he started the car. It had been three hours since her last voicemail to Dean.

Dean's heart raced as he saw her Hummer parked off the side of the road, driver door wide open and keys still in the ignition. As he stepped back, he noticed some blood and her hair on the side of the car.

"Dean… there's a lot of blood over here." Sam said, as he looked down at the two puddles of blood from the hunters she had killed.

"Damn it, Daph." Dean said as he picked her phone up from the passenger seat and shook his head.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - *Smiles evilly* ^_^ Poor Daphne, always getting herself into trouble…**_

_**I know this chapter was small, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! **_

_**Please take a few moments to leave a review! I appreciate the feedback so much! ^_^**_


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123.**

**~{-}~**

_["So I held my head up high, hiding hate that burns inside._

_Which only fuels their selfish pride…_

_We're held captive, out from the sun… a sun that shines on only some._

_We the meek are all in one._

_I hear a thunder in the distance… see a vision of a cross._

_I feel the pain that was given on the sad day of loss._

_A lion roars in the darkness, only he holds the key…_

_To light me free from by burden, and grant me life eternally…"_

_(My Own Prison - Creed)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

David paced back and forth across the kitchen floor in the foreclosed house the hunters were staying in.

Aaron and Stewart were in the living room drinking and celebrating their catch. The thought made him sick to his stomach, the stories the cousins had told him about her were terrible. But David thought even if the stories were true, they should kill her fast… not let her linger and suffer.

Making sure the cousins weren't paying attention to him he walked into the back room of the house meant to be a utility room. He shivered from the cold night air seeping in.

He looked at the beaten and bloody girl sitting up in the large cage the cousins had tossed her into, she had somehow managed to get the ropes off of her arms and was slowly untying her ankles.

She stopped when she saw him and held perfectly still.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his eyes sad as he looked at her.

She didn't say anything to him.

Going back into the kitchen he brought her a glass of water and sat it in the cage with her through a small door that opened to sit bowls of food in for large dogs.

She waited a few moments before picking up the glass and taking a small sip, coughing as she swallowed the liquid.

"Thank you." She said, softly. Knowing the other two men had no idea he was helping her.

He quickly left the room as he felt tears sting his eyes, she didn't seem evil to him at all. The cousins sitting and laughing in the living room seemed more like monsters than she did.

A few hours later he went back in to the room, she was still sitting up. Her breathing shaky as she shivered from the coldness.

He sat down on the floor and looked at her even though he could barley see her in the dark room.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"David." He whispered, wishing he had never joined up with these hunters. But now he couldn't bring himself to leave knowing they were keeping another hunter caged like an animal.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

He was quiet, not sure what she was going to ask of him.

"Please, all I need you to do is write this number down and call him after I've died and give him a message." She pleaded, making a pained noise as she scooted closer to the side of the cage he was sitting on.

Taking out his phone he said, "Okay."

She gave him Dean's phone number.

"What do you want me to tell him?" David asked her, his voice unsteady as the light from his phone illuminated the cage some and he saw how bad she looked.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "His name is Dean… please tell him that I died quick… and painlessly. And tell him that I love him, and I'm sorry."

He heard footsteps headed towards the room, he quickly rose to his feet and left the room.

**~{-}~**

"It's about time."' Dean said as he opened the hotel room door to let Bobby in.

"I got here as quick as I could." Bobby said, looking at the empty bottles of beer cluttering a table.

"We've got nothing Bobby, we have no idea what took her." Sam said, his eyes dim as he looked at him.

"Maybe it's not a what, but more of a who…" Bobby said, his voice trailing off.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Let's be honest… she doesn't have the greatest track record with other hunters. How often do we have monsters tailing us in other cars?" Bobby pointed out.

"Do we know of specific hunters who are out for her head?" Bobby asked, when no one answered him.

Sam and Dean both shook their heads back and forth.

"Okay, so lets start making some calls… see if anyone's bragging about snatching her." Bobby said as he took out his phone.

After making a few calls and seeing Sam do the same, Bobby looked at Dean. "You gonna help?" He asked.

Taking another drink of his half empty bottle of beer Dean said, "She led them away from the hotel… because she didn't want to put me and Sam in danger. If I had just had my damn phone…"

"Then lets get her back, Dean. Call everyone you know. Someone has to know something." Bobby pointed out.

**~{-}~**

Daphne's good eye squinted from lights as the cousins shined their lights in the cage on her.

"I'm still alive." She snapped, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt.

"Maybe she needs another beating." Stewart said to his cousin, as his nostrils flared with hate.

"Nah, she'll die sooner or later… from the injuries or starvation. It's only a matter of time." Aaron answered, feeling a high from knowing her fate was imminent.

"Cowards." She said, looking up at them."You're not letting me die slowly because you want me to suffer… it's because neither one of you has the balls to finish me off." She said, disgusted with them.

"Bitch, you don't know what we're capable of." Stewart said taking a step closer to the cage.

"If it were the other way around… you think I'd hesitate to kill you? I already took two of your friends with me…" She reminded them.

"And your dad… he begged for his life." She went on trying to use anything she could to hurt them. But she didn't even know which hunter it was they were talking about.

"I hope you die the worse, painful death possible. You're a heartless monster, worse than anything else I've ever hunted… you make me sick." Aaron growled as he spit at the cage.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Stewart said as he pulled his cousin from the room leaving her alone in the cold, damp darkness again.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N – Thank you all for reading! **_

_**In case you haven't been following it on a day to day basis and didn't know… Supernatural has been officially renewed for an 8**__**th**__** season! I'm beyond excited to spend another year faithfully watching our monster hunting brothers! ^_^ **_

_***By the way… James Patrick Stuart who plays Dick Roman (japastu – on twitter) tweeted back at me the other day! I completely fan-girled out over it. ^_^***_

**Please take the time to leave a review. I appreciate them all so much, and as long as there is still intrest in a certain story… I do what I can to keep the updates coming. ^_^**


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124.**

**~{-}~**

_["I feel angry, I feel helpless._

_Want to change the world._

_I feel violent, I feel alone._

_Don't try and change my mind._

_Society blind by color._

_Why hold down one to raise another._

_Discrimination now on both sides, seeds of hate blossom further._

_The world is headed for mutiny, when all we want is unity…"_

_(One - Creed)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

The early morning sunlight showed in through the small spider web covered window in the utility room.

She had tried to keep herself awake for as long as she could but the pain was causing her to black out again.

Waking back up she slowly started to sit back up when she noticed she now had a blanket over her.

Looking over, she got a better look at David as he stood in the doorway of the room.

The sight of her in the daylight was too much for him to take and he left the room.

Daphne laid back down and wondered what it would be like when she died and the enchainment took effect. She knew Crowley would find and kill these hunters.

She drifted back into the darkness.

"Daphne?" David asked as he walked back into the room. It was dark again and she had no idea what time it was.

"I'm still here." She said, her voice weak as she felt she was being pulled back into the darkness.

"I'm so sorry" He told her.

"When I'm gone, you need to get away from here… Crowley will kill you if you're here." She mumbled.

"Who's Crowley?" David asked.

Daphne didn't answer as she faded back out.

After Aaron and Stewart had left to get food that night, David loaded Daphne into his car and headed towards the nearest hospital.

Standing in the waiting room, he called the number she had given him.

"Hello?" Dean answered his phone.

"Is this Dean?" David asked.

"Who is this?" Dean asked the caller.

"My name is David, you don't know me… but Daphne wanted me to call you." He said.

"Where is she?" Dean asked, scooting to the edge of his chair.

"The hospital. She got attacked by some other hunters, I was able to get her out of there… but I have to be honest with you man, her chances don't look good." David admitted, ashamed at himself for not getting her out sooner.

**~{-}~**

"Dean, Bobby and I are gonna get something to eat. You want anything?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked at Daphne's unconscious body hooked up to all kinds of monitors. They had been at the hospital for a few hours and there was no change. The doctors didn't think she could pull through.

Dean shook his head no.

Sam paused for a moment before nodding and leaving the room with Bobby.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled Daphne's phone out and looked at it. Looking back up at the monitors and back to her beaten and bruised face, he took a deep breath before calling a number from her contacts in her phone.

"Hello love." Crowley said, as he answered his phone.

"Crowley…" Dean said, not believing he was actually calling the demon.

"Dean?" Crowley questioned, shock apparent in his voice.

"Talking to you is the last thing that I want to be doing… but Daph's in trouble." Dean admitted, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"What happened this time?" Crowley asked as he appeared in the hospital room on the other side of her hospital bed.

Dean jumped not expecting Crowley to show immediately.

"She got attacked." Dean said, standing from his seat.

"You don't say." Crowley retorted looking up at Dean.

Reading her monitors Crowley said, "From the looks of it, she doesn't have long left."

Dean's blood boiled at hearing him say that.

"Obviously you're not ready for the enchainment to work, or else you would have just let her die from the angel blood." Dean said, not wanting to ask him to fix her.

"You don't know anything." Crowley told him.

"Son of a bitch. I'm trying to ask you to fix her…" Dean finally said.

"Pardon? Why would I fix her?" Crowley asked him.

"Because she's still got a few years left on her deal." Dean argued.

"Come on Dean, she's been living on borrowed time damn neared her whole life… don't you think it's time to let her go?" Crowley asked.

"You think I want to be here, asking you of all people to help her…" Dean started to talk but Crowley cut him off.

"I think she's in this mess because of you. She got attacked, by what? Where were you, Dean?" Crowley asked, trying to get under his skin and hurt him.

Crowley sighed irritated before continuing, "It's time for her to come with me."

"No, she's still got some time…" Dean started to argue with the demon, but again he got cut off.

"Point is, you can't protect her Dean. I can." Crowley went on to say.

Looking down at the floor, his jaw tensed as he spoke, "I know you love her, Crowley. She needs you right now… you're really gonna pick now to let her down?"

Crowley's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? I was there in the courtroom… I know how you feel about her. And as much as I hate to admit it, and hate myself for even calling you… this is something I can't fix on my own." Dean admitted, shaking his head as he spoke.

Crowley slightly cocked his head to the side, amazed at Dean's honesty about the situation.

"You really think when she dies from this and finds out I came to you for help… she's ever going to forgive you?" Dean asked.

Crowley smirked, Dean was right. If Daphne found out about this, eternity would be hell, she'd never forgive him.

"This is the last time. The next time her numbers up…she's coming with me." Crowley warned.

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but then stopped when what Crowley said clicked in his mind.

"You're gonna save her?" Dean asked, thinking it would have taken a lot more convincing.

"Partly because I can't wait to see the look on your face." Crowley said, his smug smirk growing as he took a few steps towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Adding it into her deal… or were you offering your own soul up?" Crowley asked, the smug expression still present on his face.

"You son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath as Crowley leaned down and pressed a kiss to Daphne's pale lips.

After a few seconds Crowley pulled back and looked at her, his eyes widened a little before he leaned back down, kissing her again.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Sam yelled as he and Bobby walked back into her room just in time to see Crowley kissing her.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother as he stood there watching the demon kiss her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, seeing Crowley's expression was a little unsettled.

"Nothing is wrong." Crowley said, looking at him. Quickly regaining his confident expression.

"Why isn't she better than?" Dean asked him.

"It takes time, her injuries are severe." Crowley said, trying to keep his expression calm.

Dean watched her monitors for a few moments, "There's no change Crowley." He said.

"I said, it takes time for such severe injuries." Crowley snapped.

"Then why did you kiss her twice?" Dean asked.

"To hurt you twice as much." Crowley smugly responded before disappearing from the room.

Even though Crowley had tried to hide his surprised expression, Dean caught a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N – Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry update have been a little slow lately, I'm in the process of getting a new job and starting college classes. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! ^_^**

**Please, take a few moments to leave a review. Even if it's only a line or two, to let me know you are still reading and liking the story! I appreciate the feedback so much, and it makes my day to hear from my readrers.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125.**

**~{-}~**

_["It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were and her scars and how she got them._

_As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten._

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place, and there is no time the present to drink these draining seconds._

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you…_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear…"_

_(Savior – Rise Against)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Daphne said as she stood beside him in her hospital room. She tried to run her hand down the side of his face but nothing happened.

Looking over at the hospital bed where her body lay unconscious, she sighed in defeat. Ever since Crowley left, she had been trying to climb back into her skin but it wasn't working.

"Hello, Love." Crowley said as he stood in the doorway of her room, invisible to everyone else.

"Me?" Daphne asked her blue eyes wide.

"Typically, you are the only one who I spill terms of endearment to." He said his ever present smug smile displayed proudly on his face.

"You can see me?" She asked, walking up to him.

He nodded.

"Crowley! Thank god someone can see me! What happened? I've been trying to climb back into my body, but it's not working." She admitted as she looked back to her beaten and bruised body.

"It doesn't quite work that way." Crowley told her, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes revealed her concern.

"Let's take a walk, Love." Crowley said as he stood sideways in the doorway.

"But…" She protested, looking back at Dean sitting next to her bed.

"Please, like he won't be here when you get back." Crowley pointed out, with a slight irritated sigh.

She walked up to him and he kept his hands in his pocket but moved his elbow out and said "Come on."

"You aren't going to port us away from here, are you?" Daphne asked, hesitant to link her arm with his.

"No." He replied as she slowly slid her arm through his.

They walked thought he hospital invisible to everyone but each other and out into the courtyard.

Daphne looked around at the few other people outside; most were workers sitting on benches to enjoy their lunch break.

"How come I'm locked out of my body?" Daphne asked him.

"Your body is an empty vessel at the moment, you've completely detached from it… I'm guessing from the head trauma." He explained.

"I get that… what I don't get is if you added onto our deal, why am I still detached?" She questioned.

"There's been a slight… hiccup in our deal." He told her as he looked up at the bright midafternoon sun.

Stopping, she pulled her arm from his and crossed them over her chest. "What kind of a hiccup?" She asked him.

"You see, Love, I have to already have a lease on a soul to add onto a deal." Crowley said, his eyebrows raised at her.

"Doesn't the enchainment count?" She questioned, dropping her arms to her sides.

"It does, if it still existed. What did you do?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said.

"You mean… the enchainment is broken?" She asked, her eyes even wider than before.

"Yes, Love. Whatever the hell you did, you somehow broke it. Which now leaves you locked out of your body on the brink of death, and I'd wager we don't have long before the reaper descends." Crowley told her.

"Osiris!" Daphne thought out loud.

"Sorry?" Crowley asked.

"You remember when Osiris sentences me to death? He said upon my death from the ruling all leases on my soul would be broken! That hunter must have killed me, even if I was dead for a second it could have broken the enchainment." Daphne explained.

"Bollocks!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Wait… why are you telling me this?" Daphne asked him.

"Because, you have to make another deal to save yourself, Love. I can't work my magic without a soul." He explained his head cocked to the side.

"That's true… but I also happen to know that you can easily write things into other people's deals." Daphne said.

"You're joking. You really think I'm going to just save you? After you found a way to screw me over?" Crowley asked her, his eyes narrowed.

"Why not? It actually wasn't my intention to break the enchainment the way it happened." She said but halfway through her sentence Crowley interrupted her.

"Fact is, you got out of it. And now your life is literally on the line, here." He pointed out.

"You've don't it before… written things into other deals for me." She said, her blue eyes pleaded with him.

"That was before." He said.

"Before what?" She asked re-crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you want to live, you need to remake the deal, Daphne." He told her.

"No, I messed up so bad the first time I made the deal. I know better now, Crowley." She told him.

They were silent as they watched a person on the hospital staff push a patient in a wheelchair right by where they were standing.

"What do you think will happen when you die, Daphne?" Crowley asked her.

She shrugged.

"You really think after everything you've done, you're still going to have a ticket to get through the golden gates upstairs? If you ask me… I think you're going to end up downstairs, with little old me." Crowley said his eyes serious as he spoke.

"But there's a chance I won't." She pointed out.

"You're not scared, because you think it's a win, win situation. You think, best case scenario you get to share your heaven with Dean. Worst case you get me for eternity." Crowley said his jaw tensed as he spoke.

"It's not like that." She said looking down at the cement walkway they were standing on, knowing he had figured her thoughts out.

"Then what is it like, Love?" He questioned, his voice raised as he looked at her.

"I don't know." She breathed out, feeling a few tears sting her eyes.

"I'm not going to save you, Daphne. Why should I?" He asked, his eyes dark as he spoke to her.

"Because we're friends." She told him.

He scoffed, "Not good enough. You're supposed to be _mine_."

"You can't own me, Crowley." Daphne said her blue eyes intense as she was angered by his statement.

"Can't i? When you end up in Hell, what do you think will happen? All will be forgiven? Think about it Daphne, I'm the king of hell… I can do what I want with the souls down there." He pointed out.

"You wouldn't do that to me." Daphne said her voice confident.

"Wouldn't I? Your decisions have consequences." He said.

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but gasped in pain as she started to flicker.

"What's happening?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

"Reaper, I'd wager." He said.

Daphne immediately appeared back in her hospital room.

She looked at a strange man standing beside her bed.

"Get away!" She yelled, as she saw her monitors start to glitch.

"Ah, so we meet again." He said, looking down at the clipboard in his arm.

"You can't do this, it's not my time to go." She begged walking closer to him.

"It was your time, long ago, I've been chasing you since you were a child. Let's not drag this out any longer." He said, as he extended a hand to her.

Backing away from him she shook her head back and forth.

The reapers sighed and opened his mouth to say something else to her but she disappeared in front of his eyes as her monitors showed completely normal vital signs.

"You, again." The reaper said, looking up to see Crowley walking into the hospital room.

Crowley smirked at him.

"You can't keep saving her, demon. You have no idea how much the reversal of one soul sets off an almost catastrophic chain of events. Where there is death, there will always be death… now someone else dies when it's not their time." The reaper told him.

Crowley observed her monitors before looking back to the reaper and saying, "Sorry, but does it look like I care?"

"Now that her enchainment is invalid, it's only a matter of time before something gets her and you don't have the chance to save her." The reaper warned, shaking his head back and forth.

"Maybe, but not today, mate. Today she's mine, and very much alive." Crowley said.

**-{-}-**

Hours later, Daphne's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the dimly lit hospital room. She expected to see Dean, but the room was empty.

"Finally." Crowley said as he appeared in the room and walked up to the bed.

"What happened?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked as he took a seat on the side of her bed.

She was silent for a moment, trying to remember. "The reaper, I was dying." She remembered.

"Anything else?" He questioned, hoping she wouldn't remember about the enchainment.

"I'm free, the enchainment is gone… but you still saved me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He glanced away from her, angered at her being able to remember.

"Why? You said you wouldn't help me." Daphne reminded him.

"One day, Daphne, something is going happen, and I'll be the only one who can help you. When that day comes, your only option will be the enchainment and then you'll be mine." He told her.

"What are you talking about? Something like what?" She asked him, her tone a little fearful.

"We won't know until it happens." He told her.

"Thank you for not letting me die." She said her words honest as she gently placed her hand over his hands that were folded in his lap.

"I'm sorry Crowley, but there is nothing that could make me re-enter the enchainment. I don't want to exist forever." She told him.

He looked up at her, his lips curved in a slight smirk.

"What?" She asked him.

"Don't think that I didn't save you without consequences…" He said.

"What?" She asked, more confused and afraid he was planning on hurting Dean or someone to get back at her.

"Well, Love I'm off… I have some business to take care of." He said as he stood from the side of her bed.

"What kind of business, Crowley?" Daphne asked, through gritted teeth.

"Worried I might do something to your precious, Dean?" Crowley asked his head cocked to the side.

"Crowley…" She breathed out his name as she shook her head.

"Relax, Love, I'm merely going to extract some revenge… I found the hunters that got ahold of you." He admitted, before leaving the room.

**~{A Few Days Later}~**

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Daphne said, as she folded the wrapper around her fast food spicy chicken sandwich.

Dean took a drink of his beer and looked around the hotel room, and then back to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, remember when Osiris sentenced me to death?" She asked.

"Yeah, rings a bell." Dean responded.

"I thought that I had just blacked out, but I didn't, my heart must have actually stopped, even for a few seconds." She said her words jumbled as she spoke.

"Meaning…?" He asked not following her train of thought.

"Meaning, that when I died it voided the enchainment, Dean. The reason it took so long for Crowley to bring me back at the hospital is because he had to work it into someone else's deal." She explained.

A brilliant smile spread across his lips.

"Son of a bitch." He said, shaking his head.

"Daph, don't get me wrong but shouldn't you be happy too?" Dean asked, surprised at her facial expression.

"I am I'm free of the deal! But, he made a comment about how there would be consequences…" Daphne said her words made Dean just as unsettled as she was.

"Did he specify?" Dean asked her.

"Not at all, but I don't like the sound of it." She said as she slowly picked her spicy chicken sandwich back up and took a bite.

"Yeah, me either." Dean said, as he took a small drink from his bottle of beer.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Chapter 125! Can you guys believe it? I have been writing this story and my OC Daphne for over 3 years now. ^_^**_

_**I really want to take a moment and let you all know how much your kind words inspire me to keep writing! Thank you to anyone who was subscribed/favorited this story! I know updates have been slow, but this story remains my absolute favorite to write, and the closest to my heart! **_

_**Also, for anyone who doesn't know… I recently posted a new Crowley/OC fanfic titled 'A Living Oracle'**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you are still reading and (hopefully) still enjoying the story! I appreciate you all so much! ^_^**


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126.**

**~{-}~**

_["I can't hold back, my hands won't let me._

_It's the touch of your skin._

_Is it lust or envy?_

_Fallout! One more taste, one more fight._

_I just can't help it._

_Fallout! I need it all._

_Hanging from the edge of heaven…"_

_(Edge of Heaven – Breathe Carolina)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

"Finally!" Daphne exclaimed as they managed to rig the electrical box and give power to the abandoned house they were staying in.

"Hey, Bobby." Daphne greeted as he walked in with some of their luggage.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's bible on this. When everybody's out to get you paranoia is just plain common sense." Bobby said.

"Weeks guys; weeks we've been living with cold showers, cold hot pockets, cold everything. This is the bottom that we're living in you get that?" Dean asked, frustrated at having to be in hiding even more than normal.

"Yeah, Dean we all get that. We just don't have to state the obvious every 10 minutes." Daphne sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"How many big mouths are out there like Chet? Running card traces and hunting us down?" Bobby asked, trying to make Dean see.

Their rigged power box started to spark and the electricity flickered before the fuses finally blew.

"That's just great." Dean said, shaking his head.

With a sigh, Sam leaned forward and turned on the battery powered lamp.

"This is stupid; our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere. And we're on our third the world's screwed issue in three years. We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already." Dean pointed out.

"Someone's gotta do it." Sam retorted.

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?" Dean asked.

"You think the world wants to end?" Sam asked.

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pins away each year that yeah, the whole enchilada would have offed itself already. " Dean said.

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head." Bobby said.

"So what's the guff?" Bobby asked as he took a seat with Sam and Daphne at the small table.

"Well, there has been a rash of sightings… all over the Pine Barrens. A strange fast-moving, human like creature; locals even have a name for it." Sam explained as he read over some newspaper clippings.

"The Jersey Devil." Daphne finished Sam's statement.

"I thought that was just local tall-tale crap." Bobby said, as he took the papers from Sam.

"Sighting go back more than two centuries." Daphne offered.

**~{-}-{-}~**

Daphne and Bobby went to the local morgue to get a look at the camper that had been killed in the woods.

They met back at a diner with Sam and Dean.

"Well?" Dean asked as Daphne and Bobby walked into the diner.

"Well, we took a look at the cadaver." Bobby told them.

"More like what was left of it." Daphne corrected.

"Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic's wounds were too small for a Leviathan." Bobby told them.

"And we counted out werewolf, because most of the heart was still intact." Daphne chimed in.

"Lunch?" Dean questioned.

"Starving." Bobby answered.

After they took their seats at the table, the waiter brought their food.

"Sidewinder soup and salad combo for goes to big bird." Their waiter Brandon said as he dropped Sam's plate down in front of him.

"Heart healthy for creepy uncle." Brandon continued as he sat Bobby's plate down.

"Then I've got a TDK slammer for Ken Doll, and a grilled cheese and tomato soup combo for ginger Barbie." He said as he walked behind them and sat both their plates down in front of Daphne and Dean.

Dean looked down to see him almost spill the boiling hot soup on Daphne and said, "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Brandon yelled as he turned and stormed away.

"Well, Brandon has got his flare all up in a bunch." Bobby commented.

"Yeah… I'm not leaving a tip." Daphne said shaking her head.

"Well, ginger Barbie and Ken Doll is better than being called big bird and creepy uncle." Sam pointed out to her.

"Very true big bird, very true." Daphne said, laughing.

They all got to talking about the case and legends about the Jersey Devil.

Daphne dipped the corner of her grilled cheese sandwich in her bowl of steaming hot tomato soup and looked at Dean's plate.

"What the hell is that?" She asked him.

"A TDK slammer." Dean answered, as he took a big bite.

"What is a TDK slammer?" Daphne asked him, as she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Turducken slammer." Dean answered.

"As in what? Turkey, duck and chicken?" Daphne asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Wanna bite?" He asked, holding the sandwich out in front of her face.

"No." She said, pushing his arm away.

"Your loss. It's amamzing!" Dean responded with his mouth full of food as he took another big bite.

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other? Shouldn't play God like that." Bobby said as he looked at Dean's plate.

"Hey. Don't look at me sideways from that Chinese chicken geezer salad. Okay? This is awesome! It's the perfect storm of your top three edible birds." Dean said taking another huge bite.

**~{-}-{-}~**

After they had been out in the woods and the local Ranger had been attacked and killed, they managed to shoot the monster and bring it back to the house with them.

Bobby put a pair of gloves on and tried to hand Sam a pair.

"Ugh." Sam groaned.

"Seriously? Give them here." Daphne said as she pulled the gloves from Sam and put them on.

Picking up the sharpest knife they had she looked at Bobby.

"Ready?" She asked, as she made an incision down the abdomen of the monster so they could have a look inside.

"Oh my god! There's a ton of this stuff." She said, as they looked at all the goo inside of its body.

Bobby and Daphne began to poke around in the body.

"His organs are swimming in this stuff." Bobby surveyed nodding at Daphne's comment.

"You guys getting hungry?" Dean asked walking in the room.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I'm getting hungry." Dean thought out loud.

"Guys… what's that?" Sam asked as he saw something in the goo.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"That right there." Sam said, keeping a good distance but pointing towards what he saw.

"A pine cone." Bobby answered as he pulled it out and tossed it in the bucket.

"Oh my god…" Daphne said as she pulled a hard object from the man's stomach.

"Is that…?" Sam started to ask.

"A cats head… yeah." Daphne nodded looking at the small skull before tossing it in the bucket with the other objects that did not belong in a human's stomach.

"I'm no Dr. Oz but I think these are his adrenal glands." Bobby said.

"Meaning?" Sam asked taking another step back and covering his nose and mouth.

"Meant to be like… the size of a small soap bar. Like the ones you get form hotels. And a bright orange color." Daphne said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anatomy was my favorite class in high school. We dissected cats." Daphne said, glancing up at Sam as she used the metal tools to poke around in the man's stomach.

"Okay, guys seriously. Time for dinner?" Dean asked.

Back at the diner Daphne munched on some crackers as they looked up information about the guy who's body they had just cracked open.

"So Dean, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I'm not that worried about it." Dean answered with a mouth full of food.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"It's funny right? I couldn't give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass or is it something else?" Dean asked.

"And we all thought Ranger Rick was stoned." Daphne said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute…" Daphne said, as she looked around the diner and remembered that Rick had also been eating a TDK slammer.

"Sam… look at everyone." Daphne said as she nudged Sam who was sitting in the seat beside her.

Sam's eyes widened as they saw how everyone was so absorbed in the TDK slammers.

"Give me that!" Daphne said as she reached across the table and ripped the sandwich form Dean's hand.

"Hey, hey hey! Why?" Dean asked, still chewing up the last bite he had taken.

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK slammer, aint there?" Bobby questioned, seeing what Sam and Daphne had seen.

Bringing the left overs back to the house Bobby started to undo the foil then Dean said, "I don't what you think you're going to find."

"There is something wrong with you Dean." Bobby said.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine. I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple of months. Cas, black goo, Daphne on her death bed again." Dean continued.

Everyone looked at him.

"Pfft. I don't even care anymore. You know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care." Dean told them.

"I just want my damn slammer back." Dean told them, his speech slurred

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like ranger rick was." Sam pointed out.

"And like the rest of the dinner rush back at Biggerson's." Bobby chimed in.

As they were talking the meat substance from the turducken bubbled and leaked the same goo that they had found in the body.

"That's in me?" Dean questioned.

"Only half of it." Sam answered.

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now… I'd puke." Dean admitted, giving the sandwich an amused look.

**~{-}-{-}~**

Parked outside of the diner, Daphne sat in the middle row of seats in the van.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder.

Daphne looked to the side where Dean was sound asleep leaned up against her with his head on her shoulder.

"Currently snoring in my ear." Daphne told him.

Bobby looked over from the driver's seat and shook his head as he said, "He's sleeping it off."

"You guys think he's okay?" Sam asked them.

"He's alright." Bobby said.

"So you don't worry about him?" Sam asked.

"Do you mean before the Turducken Slammer?" Daphne asked, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake Dean up.

"Yeah… I kinda mean more like since my head broke, and we lost Cas." Sam admitted.

Taking a deep breath Sam continued, "I mean, you ever feel like he's going through the same motions, but he's not the same Dean?"

Daphne swallowed hard as Sam spoke, Dean was still asleep snoring lightly on her shoulder.

"How could he be? We've all been through a lot of crap… we can pretend all we want but everything we go through changes us." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I get that. But what if?" Sam started to ask, but Bobby cut him off.

"What if what, Sam?" Bobby asked him.

"You both worry about him, all he does is worry about the both of you. Who's left to live their own life here?" Bobby asked, as he looked at Sam and then at Dean and Daphne in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know Bobby. Seeing Lucifer is fine with me." Sam admitted.

"Come again?" Bobby asked, looking at him surprised.

'I'm not saying it's fun, but to be honest with you I kind of see it as the best-case scenario. I mean, at least all my crazy is under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with." Sam admitted.

"You always were one deep little son of a bitch." Bobby said, giving him a half smile.

Sam and Bobby watched from the front seat as a supply truck pulled up and unloaded some boxes into the diner.

"Well, I guess we follow it." Bobby said.

After they had followed the truck back to the supply house; Dean had woken up about halfway there.

"That's weird right; a national franchise getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong-Kong knockoffs." Sam pointed out.

They all tried to make sense of the situation as they saw the Leviathan Edgar leading a man with a bag over his head into the building.

They all had spent the night on a stakeout in the van keeping an eye on the building.

"How's your head?" Daphne asked as she leaned forward and looked to where Dean had moved to the front seat when Sam had gone to look around the buildings.

"Well, the slammer wore off. In between that and the 20 cups of coffee, I'm nicely tensed and alarmed." Dean told her.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Dean." Bobby said, looking over at him.

"Come on you guys; don't go all Sigmund Freud on me right now, okay?" He said shaking his head with irritation.

"Well, I wanna talk about your new party line." Bobby said, looking over at him.

"Party line?" Dean questioned.

Sighing Bobby said, "The worlds a suicide case. We save it, it just steals more pills."

"Bobby I'm here, okay? I'm on the case, what's the problem?" Dean asked.

'I've seen a lot of hunters live and die. You're starting to talk like the dead ones." Bobby told him.

"No I'm talking the way a person talks when they've had it. When they can't figure out why they used to think all of this mattered." Dean said.

"Oh you poor sorry… you're not a person." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Dean retorted.

"All right look, the two of you tried to hang it up and be normal… and now here you are with a mean old coot and a van full of guns. That ain't person behavior, son." Bobby said, his voice raised as he turned and faced Dean.

"You're a hunter meaning you're whatever the job is you're doing today." Bobby continued.

Daphne sat back in her seat and listened as Bobby continued to lecture Dean.

Soon they determined that billionaire businessman Dick Roman was a Leviathan.

**~{-}After they raided the warehouse{-}~**

Daphne stood in the hospital feeling like the room was spinning as the doctor told them that Bobby's chances of survival were very slim.

Sam walked away to get a coffee.

"Dean…" Daphne said as she looked over at him.

He was silent as he stood like a stone and didn't respond.

Reaching out she put a hand on Dean's arm.

He quickly shook her hand off.

"Don't Daph." He said, not looking over at her.

"Dean… come on… don't push me away, not now." She said, as she looked at him, tears stinging her sad blue eyes.

"I need some air." He said as he started to walk away.

"Dean!" She yelled after him but he didn't respond as he walked away.

Daphne walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room, sitting down she put her head in her hands and swatted a few tears away.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I'm not." She said, but she didn't look up at him.

"Yeah, me either…" Sam admitted as he took a drink from his cup.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N – I'm so sorry this story has been so neglected… I really missed writing it, and I'm getting back into the swing of things… so updates will be more frequent.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading and still interested in this story. I appreciate you're kind words so much, they really inspire me to keep writing and updating. Thank you all. ^_^**


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127.**

**~{-}~**

_["I've broken every law, all the words come out my broken jaw._

_I don't know anything; but then I act like I know everything._

_Don't wanna talk about it._

_What do you see when you dream about it?_

_I had been broke down from my enemies…_

_I'm drifting farther away from my memories._

_(Broken Jaw – Foster the People)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne sat on the end of the couch opposite from Dean with her knees pulled up to her chin. It had been a week since they had lost Bobby, and none of them had hardly spoken a word since they left the hospital and regrouped at Rufus's cabin.

Her blue eyes looked at the coffee table in front of them, scattered with beer bottles. She looked over to Dean who stared straight in front of him, and over to Sam who briefly looked at her before looking down at the table.

Another week had passed, Dean stared at a notepad with the numbers that Bobby had written on Sam's hand right before he died. Daphne made sure Sam and Dean finally ate something.

Daphne's phone vibrated in her jean pocket, she took it out and saw she had another missed call from Crowley.

Looking over at Dean she tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" He asked, looking over at her as he took a drink from his glass.

She shrugged and pulled her knees back up in front of her.

Going on the 3rd week after Bobby's death, they had ruled out several things that the number could have meant.

Daphne sat at the kitchen table as Dean pinned more articles about Dick Roman to the wall.

"Hey…" Sam said as he sat down at the table across from her.

She looked up at him and back down to the table.

"I don't think you've said anything for about 3 weeks." He pointed out, his eyes sad as he looked at her.

She shrugged.

"Daphne, can you… say something?" Sam asked her shaking his head.

Her phone vibrated from her pocket, taking it out she looked to see Crowley was calling her again.

"Literally anything… say anything." Sam urged her, the way she had been so quiet reminded him of how she was right before he had said yes to Lucifer.

"There's nothing to say." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Sam watched her for a few moments.

"You're phone has been ringing off the hook…" He pointed out.

She nodded.

"Who keeps calling you?" Sam asked her, trying to get her talking.

She shrugged at his question.

Standing up and sighing heavily Sam got a beer from the refrigerator. "Should we be telling people?"

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks right?" Dean asked him.

"Dean, I asked you a question." Sam reminded.

"Unless of course something happened to him. He can't get to a phone because a leviathan ate his face." Dean said.

"Also a possibility." Sam agreed.

"Dean, do you want to call Bobby's people or not?" Sam asked.

"I'm not calling anybody. Daph you wanna call anybody?" Dean questioned.

"I already did." She said, keeping her eyes on the table.

"When?" Sam asked her.

"Early last week." She admitted.

She looked up at them both as they stared at her.

"What? Someone had to do it…" She said.

Dean nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the clippings tacked on the wall.

"I'm… going to get something to eat. Want anything ?" She asked them.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm good." Dean responded as he took a drink from his beer bottle and didn't even look back to her.

Getting in her Hummer she drove for a little while before going through a fast food drive-thru, and finding an almost empty parking lot to sit in her car and eat her food.

She opened her chicken sandwich and looked at it, before dropping it back in the bag and resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

Her phone went off, thinking it was Sam or Dean she looked the screen. It was Crowley again.

She waited until the call stopped and then shut her phone off.

Taking a drink from her soda she thought about turning the radio on but decided against it, as she started to pull her hand back from the dials she noticed Crowley was sitting in the seat beside her.

She didn't say anything as she looked forward avoiding his eyes as he seemed to be staring her down.

"I called you…" He said his voice trailing off.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, why didn't you answer?" He asked, a hint of irritation showing in his voice.

She shrugged and looked out her side window.

"I'm confused… I saved your life yet again. And now you're not going to speak to me?" He asked.

"How did you even find me?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I have my ways." He responded.

She sighed and nodded she knew he'd always have some way to find out where she was.

He continued to look at her as she appeared to look everywhere in the interior of her car except him.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, her voice cracked a little as she thought about losing Bobby and how Dean was still pushing her away.

"Come on love." Crowley said, waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

"Can you just leave?" She asked, as she bit down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, determined not to cry.

"No." He said as he leaned forward and tried to look at her face.

She turned and looked out of her side window, she knew her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

"I just want to be alone, Crowley. Please, just go." She pleaded, knowing she was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, stubbornly.

Opening the door to her car she slid out and started to walk away from the car.

"Daphne!" Crowley yelled, as he now stood outside of the car.

Ignoring him she wiped the tears away that had started to fall down her cheeks. She had been holding so much in since Bobby had died, and all the pain was starting to come to the surface.

Crowley looked around the empty parking lot before porting himself right in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he looked at her.

Closing her eyes she shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was cry if it was going to be in front of anyone, especially him.

"I'm having a bad day." She said as she avoided his eyes and turned to start back to the car, knowing it was useless.

"Love, when you have a bad day… you kill something; you never just cry about it. What happened?" He asked her, as he ported directly in front of her again.

"Please just go away." She begged again, as she turned her back on him again.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on? Is it Dean?" He asked, trying to figure out why she wouldn't talk to him, as he walked around her so he could face her.

Stubbornly she wiped her cheeks and looked down at the pavement between their shoes.

Crowley reached out and lightly lifted her chin until she had to look at him.

Knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone until she talked, she said, "A leviathan… killed… Bobby. And I've been in a house with Sam and Dean for about a month now and I've never felt so isolated from Dean. I… I just don't know what to do." The end of her sentence was barely audible as more tears fell from her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but she turned and started to walk back to her car.

Again he appeared in front of her when she was just a few feet away from her car.

"What else do you want from me? I told you what was wrong, so go." She said, using the sleeve of her jacket to try and dry her face.

He stood silently and watched her as she continued to try and dry her cheeks, but more tears just kept falling.

It occurred to her that she hadn't cried since his death, she had been so busy calling other hunters to tell them, and trying to make sure Sam and Dean ate and didn't fall apart.

She started to turn away from him again, but he stepped forward and pulled her against him. She tried to push him away, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

More and more tears started to pour as she stood in his embrace, her tears soaking the soft fabric of his black coat. Slowly she gave up on trying to get away from him, and held onto him as all the tears she had been keeping at bay broke free.

**~{-}-{-}~**

"Where's Sam?" Daphne asked as she walked back into the house and dropped her purse on the counter.

"Ran to get food." Dean told her.

"Oh, I asked if you guys wanted anything before I left…" Daphne pointed out.

"Guessing it's a good thing we didn't… you were gone for a really long time for a food run." Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

Daphne was silent in response.

"I tried calling you…" Dean said.

"I must have had my phone silenced, I'm sorry." She told him.

"Where were you?" He asked, as he laid the pad of paper down on the coffe table and walked over to her in the kitchen.

"I got some food." She told him.

"And?" Dean questioned.

"And then I talked to a friend." She told him.

"What friend?" Dean asked confused.

"Crowley." Daphne admitted, her voice low.

"What? Why were you talking to Crowley?" Dean asked, immediately angered.

"I didn't plan it okay. He's been calling me and I've been dodging his calls so he showed up to see what was going on." Daphne explained.

"Oh is that all?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Are you really mad at me because I talked to him?" Daphne asked, her eyebrows pushed together in frustration.

"No, I'm mad because he had the nerve to show up." Dean admitted.

Daphne looked at him confused.

"You said yourself that he said there would be consequences when he saved you that last time." Dean reminded her.

"I remember that, but he didn't even bring it up. He wanted to know if we'd had any progress with the leviathans, and to check on me." Daphne told him, her tone honest.

"Why was he checking on you?" Dean asked, still angry.

"I already told you! I hadn't talked to him in almost a month." Daphne said, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"So what? You have to check in with him every month now?" Dean asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No… are you just ignoring everything I say? He checked in on me because I hadn't answered my phone in a month! He just wanted to know what was going on." Daphne said, getting angry.

"He just wanted to know what as going on? Do you hear yourself right now? You're defending him." Dean accused.

Daphne's eyes widened.

"Defending him? Why would I need to? He hasn't done anything wrong." Daphne argued back, as her head pounded from anger.

"Everything he does is wrong. He's a demon." Dean reminded her.

"I'm aware of what he is." Daphne said, her voice rose to match Dean's.

"Then why did you even talk to him?" Dean asked his voice even louder than before.

"Okay, I am walking away from this fight because this is stupid, you're not even mad at me or Crowley at the moment. You're mad and upset over losing Bobby." Daphne told him.

"This has nothing to do with him." Dean said.

"Of course it does, it has everything to do with him and the way you've been pushing all your feelings down, and pushing me away because you're hurting." Daphne reasoned.

He opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off.

"I didn't want to deal with it either, Dean. I didn't cry when we lost him, I ignored my emotions and I stayed busy; I called other hunters, made sure you and Sam ate and tried to be there for the both of you… especially you." Daphne said.

"I'm dealing with it." Dean said stubbornly.

"No you're not, you picking this fight with me over nothing is proof!" Daphne yelled.

"It's not over nothing, this is about you and Crowley." Dean brought back up.

"No it isn't." Daphne said, getting tired of feeling attacked.

"I want to know what happened." Dean said, his eyebrows raised.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed. I think all the drinking is making you paranoid." Daphne snapped as she turned and started to walk down the hallway.

But Dean moved forward and grabbed her arm.

"You just proved my point, if you're not going to tell me what happened then obviously I have a right to be worried." He said.

Sighing heavily and shaking her arm free of his grip she said, "Fine Dean, you want to know what happened? Crowley showed up to check on me, I finally broke down and cried. Then he hugged me and let me just cry it all out."

Dean's eyes widened.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"That's right, and then he listened to me when I told him what was bothering me… something you haven't done in a long time." She told him, her voice still raised from their fight.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked her.

"I guess because he knows me and he knows I can only hold stuff in for so long before I can't take it anymore." Daphne said.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Daphne said, "And I'm not going to apologize for talking to him, I shouldn't have to. So now I'm going to bed and away from you."

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I'm so happy to be writing this one again, I missed it so much! 127 chapters! ^_^**

**Please let me know if you're still reading and liking the story. I appreciate your reviews so much, your words really do inspire me to keep writing and updating.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128.**

**~{-}~**

_["I am aware, I've been misled._

_I disconnect my heart, my head._

_Don't wanna recognize when things go bad._

_The things that you'll accept. Except that I'm finding to the words to say…_

_I'm ready, I'm ready to drop."_

_(I'm ready – Jacks Mannequin)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

The next morning Daphne woke up and looked over to Dean who was sound asleep beside her.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, she dried her hair and went back in the bedroom.

Seeing Dean was still asleep she crawled back in the bed and laid on her side looking at him.

A little while later he started to wake up, his eyes fluttered open and he looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he sat up.

"Watching you sleep." She admitted.

"Uhh, why?" He asked.

Sitting up also she shrugged, "You just looked more peaceful than I've seen you in a long time."

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her.

"A while." She admitted, looking at him.

"Look Daph… I'm sorry about last night. You didn't deserve that." He said.

She sighed, "I know you don't like me talking to Crowley, but I can't help the fact the he pops in at random times. Hex bags don't hide me from him, and god knows I've searched through my Hummer and all of my belonging to find some sort of tracking device, but I never find anything. I don't know how he keeps finding me."

"What he said about there being consequences for that last time he kept you from dying… it just doesn't sit right. I'm always worried the next time he pops up, I'll never see you again. And you calling him a friend doesn't help anything." Dean told her.

She bit down on her lip, "I can't hate him like you, Dean." She admitted, avoiding his eyes.

He was quiet before he said, "I know… I get that, I guess. But as long as you're giving him the time of day he's never going to leave us alone. Can't you see that?"

"Kind of." She said with a slight shrug.

"Daphne, he's obsessed with you." Dean clarified.

She looked at him with a slight look of confusion.

"I wouldn't exactly call it obsessed, Dean." She defended.

"How old were you when you met him?" Dean asked, scooting closer on the bed to her.

"Uhh… right after I met you… so 17, pretty sure it was like within a week of me turning 18." Daphne said, glancing up at the ceiling as she thought back.

"Exactly, and he has been keeping an eye… no he's been stalking you ever since. Popping out of the woodwork to screw up your life and then make it look like he's helping you." Dean said, watching her face closely as he spoke.

She nodded.

"What you guys have got going on is really messed up." Dean told her.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him, her dark blue eyes sad as she looked up at him.

"Ignore him… demon or not, he's a guy. You give him any attention, even negative attention he's still going to think there's a chance. You've got to ignore him." Dean told her.

Daphne looked down at the red and orange comforter on the bed.

"Dean, this is Crowley we're talking about. If I ignore him, he's going to get mad." Daphne reminded him.

"So what? Then let him get mad." Dean said.

"What don't you understand… it's Crowley." She said, as she looked up at Dean.

"I know that." Dean said, nodding.

"If I make him mad… he will get back at me, whether it's hurting or killing you, possibly even going after Sam. I don't talk to anyone else so you 2 are the only options. I don't really think it's worth the risk right now." Daphne explained her reasoning.

"Daph…" Dean started to argue but she cut him off.

"Look, I know how to handle Crowley… you don't need to worry about it. Right now, he's staying in contact because he's wanting to know how we're doing on the Leviathan front. After this is over with, he'll disappear back in the shadows." She said, nodding her head.

"For how long, 1 month? 6 months? Maybe a whole friggin year if we're really lucky." Dean said.

"Right now, Crowley isn't the problem. Once we deal with the Leviathan issue, we'll work on the demon issue." She said, choosing not to use his name.

Dean gave her a hard stare before nodding slowly at her words.

They sat in silence for a while, she was about to get up when Dean said, "You were right, last night… none of us have dealt with anything that's happened lately. I wasn't mad at you."

"I know, which is why I tried to avoid fighting with you…" She reminded him her voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry for what I said… about Crowley being there and you not. That was a real bitch move. I was just mad because it felt like you were attacking me when I hadn't done anything wrong." Daphne admitted.

"It was just a bad night, for all us." Dean sympathized with the apology.

"Hey…" She said, her voice soft as she scooted in front of him on the bed and faced him while sitting with her knees bent and her legs under her.

"You know I'm always here… not matter what Dean. You are the most important thing to me. I'd pick you over anything and anyone." She told him as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Pulling back they looked into each others eyes, before his eyes moved back to her damp lips. Leaning forward he kissed her as he pulled her closer to him on the bed.

She had one hand on his shoulder, and the other holding onto the back of his head as her breathing grew shallow and their kiss heated up.

His fingers tangled in her freshly washed hair as their tongues slow danced in each others mouths.

Running his hands down her sides he pulled her closer as his hands started to move back up her sides, pulling her shirt with them.

She moaned softly against his mouth as his warm hands moved over her cool skin.

With both of their breathing growing heavier, they moved until she lay beneath him on the bed.

His hot mouth trailed from her lips down the side of her face until he focused on her neck.

Moving back up his green eyes met hers as he brushed some of her dark red hair from her face.

She smiled softly at him.

"I love you." He said, his eyes intense as he looked at her before his mouth was joined back with hers.

Pulling back from their kiss he leaned up and pulled his t-shirt off, as he leaned back down she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his to hers as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." She told him.

**~{-}A few months later…{-}~**

"How is he?" Daphne asked as she answered her phone when Dean called her.

"Not much damage from being hit by the car… but he's still not sleeping. The doctor said he's having a full blown psychotic episode. I don't know how to help him, Daph." Dean admitted as he sighed into the phone as he stood outside of Sam's room in the psych ward.

"I made a few calls, with bobby's address book I've got numbers for a ton of hunters who don't know me or my past… so they'll actually talk to me. One said there's this guy, a faith healer… his name'ss Emmanuel." Daphne said.

"A faith healer? Haven't had the best luck with them…" Dean said.

"They say this guy is the real deal, I say it's at least worth checking out. I was headed to the hospital but I'll turn around and head towards Emmanuel. It might help if you come too, explain the situation to him." Daphne offered.

"Yeah, I'll finish up here and then head there… text me the address." He told her.

"Okay, see you soon." She said before hanging up the phone.

Daphne pulled up to the house, double checked the address and headed up to the door.

Ringing the doorbell she waited until a woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, with a friendly smile.

"Hi, my name is Daphne…" She started to say but the woman cut her off.

With a small laugh she said, "My name is Daphne too."

Daphne smiled, "Cool, ummm… anyways, you're Emmanuel's wife from what I understand, right?"

"Yes, I am." She responded.

"I have a friend who is in desperate need of some help…can I please talk to him?" Daphne asked her.

"He's not home right now, but if you leave your address he'll come to you." The woman assured her.

"Problem is… I don't have a home. I live and work on the road, town to town… and I know that you don't know me, but I wouldn't just show up like this if I knew any other way to help him. But, if my friend doesn't get the help he needs… he's going to die." Daphne said, her blue eyes pleaded with Emanuel's wife.

"I believe you; you seem like a troubled but honest person." She responded with a smile as she stepped to the side and let her in.

Daphne looked around the plain interior of the house, religious symbols and crucifixes were about the only decorations.

Daphne sat down in the living room and looked to Emanuel's wife.

"So what kind of problem is your friend having?" She asked as she handed her a glass of water.

"My friend is having a psychotic break… it's been brought on by extreme emotional distress and turmoil. He's been holding things together pretty well, but now he's not sleeping and hallucinating all the time. He's at a hospital right now, they gave him all the sedatives they could and he's still awake, being tormented by his own mind." Daphne explained.

"I'm very sorry to hear that… but it sounds like something my husband can help with, he can heal physical and spiritual ailments along with problems with the mind." She said, a proud smile on her lips.

Just then they heard the back door open.

Daphne looked to his wife. "Is that him?" She questioned.

"No… he never uses the back door." She said as she stood up and headed into the kitchen.

Daphne waited until she came back in the room, a look of terror on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The woman shook her head franticly back and forth.

Then Daphne saw the man who rounded the corner with her, when he saw her he pulled the woman against him and put the knife to her throat.

"Uh uh uh… don't be stupid, I'll kill her." The man said as Daphne had started towards them.

"What do you want? Whatever you want take it and go, please don't hurt us." Emanuel's wife pleaded.

"Shut up bitch." The man growled as he moved farther into the living room.

"You… get two chairs from the kitchen." He instructed Daphne.

Reluctantly Daphne brought 2 chairs from the kitchen, and the man proceeded to tie them up. Not expecting a fight, she had left all her weapons in the car.

"My purse is right over there… take it, just please don't hurt us." Emanuel's wife pleaded again.

"I don't want your money, where's your husband?" He asked as he trailed the dull side of the blade down her neck.

She swallowed hard as tears stung her eyes.

"He's not here." Daphne yelled trying to draw attention away from his wife.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes flashed back.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait… won't we, Daphne?" He asked he had recognized her from the moment he saw her.

"Of course… we could have a little fun while we wait. He said as he walked in a circle around her, showing her how big the knife he had was.

"You idiot… if you hurt me…" She started to threaten him but he cut her off.

"What? It might upset the boss? Doubt it… you're not exactly on his Christmas list at the moment." The demon said, as he trailed the knife down her cheek.

"Oh my god! Please! Somebody help us!" Emanuel's wife Daphne screamed upon seeing his black eyes, she hoped that a neighbor would hear her screams.

"I said shut up." The demon growled as he used a hand towel to gag her so she couldn't scream.

Focusing his attention back on Daphne he brushed some of her dark red hair from her face with the tip of the knife.

"Good side or not… I know the drill, all of you black eyed monsters have been warned not lay a finger on me." She said through gritted teeth as she worked on trying to her get wrists free.

"You sure about that?" The demon teased.

Ever since her talk with Dean, Daphne had avoided Crowley at all costs and she knew he had tried to get in touch with her.

"Let's call him and see." Daphne said smugly.

The demons nostrils flared in anger.

"What I wouldn't give to carve into you and spill your guts all over this carpet." He said, as he leaned down and spoke in her face.

"What does Crowley want with Emanuel anyway?" Daphne asked him.

"To find out what he is…" The demon answered vaguely.

"It's never that simple with him…" Daphne argued.

Walking over to the window he moved the curtain out of the way and looked at the empty street.

"Surprised you came alone… where's your boyfriend?" The demon asked her.

"Like it matters… I happen to know that Crowley has told you all not to touch him, or Sam." Daphne said smugly.

"Actually, that's off. Thanks to you…" The demon toyed with her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, knowing Dean was on his way there as they spoke.

"He tries to call you to get a progress report, you ignore him. Therefore, the king thinks you're friends aren't worth saving. And he's not happy that you all haven't handed him Dick Roman's head on a plate." The demon explained.

Daphne sighed, this is what she had been afraid of. She knew if she ignored Crowley he would retaliate against them all in some way.

"So… why does he really want Emanuel?" Daphne asked.

"You… are too talkative." The demon said as he used another small towel to gag her.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door.

"Showtime." The demon said as he looked back and forth between the two Daphne's.

Daphne continued to try and break free from her ropes as she heard a fight break out on the front porch.

A few minutes later the door opened and Daphne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daph! Are you okay?" Dean asked as she rushed to her side and cut the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." She said as she stood up and hugged Dean.

As she stood back she looked over to the other Daphne.

"Cas…?" She asked, looking at the man hugging the other Daphne.

"I'm Emanuel." He said as he walked over and extended his hand.

"Right… Emanuel." Daphne said, as she shook his hand and looked at Dean confused.

They made a stop at a small convenience store where Dean and Daphne were ambushed by demons. Meg showed up and helped them fight.

Dean agreed that Meg could work with them.

"Alright, step one… good bye Daphne." Meg said looking at her as they headed for the door of the convenience store.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked her, as he took the demon killing knife from her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere." Daphne said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"See that's where you're wrong, you need to get as far away from us as you can… starting now." Meg said.

"She's not going anywhere." Dean repeated Daphne's sentence.

"Come on. Our only shot at staying Crowley free is to lose her." Meg said looking at Dean.

Turning her attention back to Daphne, Meg said "That's right sweetness, wherever you go, Crowley always finds you."

"She's coming with us, end of discussion." Dean said, his voice gruff.

Daphne shook her head, "Meg's right. Crowley always finds me. I have to stay away from you."

"Told you." Meg said looking to Dean.

"Daph, no… you can't take off on your own. Not now." Dean said.

"I have to. Cas is your only shot at getting to Sam and fixing him. If Crowley intercepts us in the meantime…" Her voice trailed off.

Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"The reason he's got demons coming after you again is because I did what you said… I haven't talked to him since that night you told me not to. When he called a phone, I disconeected it and got a new one. I stayed with you guys all the time so he wouldn't just pop in. I told you if I made him mad he'd come after all of us." Daphne said shaking her head.

"It's too dangerous to go off on your own right now." Dean warned.

"It's your brother Dean… this is your only shot at saving him. I'll be fine, it's not like Crowley's going to hurt me if he finds me." Daphne tried to make it easier on him.

"Not real comforting." Dean said.

Walking up to him, Daphne raised up and pressed her lips against his.

"I'll be fine… just call me as soon as Sam is fixed and we'll meet back up." Daphne reassured him.

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers, "Be careful, Daph." He pleaded.

"Always am." She breathed back, as she kissed him one last time.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading, I really hope you guys liked the update! ^_^**_

_**I know it's been a while since I had been updating this story regularly, so I really hope that I've still got readers and fans of this one. I really missed writing it, and I'm loving getting back into. **_

**So if you're still with me, please just take a few moments to leave me a review and let me know. As much as I love writing this one and don't want to give up on it, I try to focus on my stories that I know have fans. I appreciate all of your kind words and you guys truly inspire me to keep the updates coming.**

_**Thank you,**_

_**XO**_

_**Sage**_


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129.**

**~{-}~**

_["This flood is slowly rising up and swallowing the ground beneath my feet._

_Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition…_

_I'll swim as the water rises, sun is sinking down._

_And now all I can see are the planets in a row, suggesting its best if I slow down..._

_This nights a perfect shade of dark blue._

_Dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?"_

_(Dark Blue – Jacks Mannequin)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne poured some alcohol in a glass and sat down at the table in her hotel room as she looked up more information on Richard Roman Enterprises.

"Where's the Hardy boys?" Crowley asked as he looked around her room.

"Don't know." Daphne answered as she took another drink from her glass.

"Come on, we both know that's not true… what are you hiding?" He asked as he walked over to the table with her.

"I'm not hiding anything… they'll touch base when they find out more about the Leviathans. We decided we could cover more ground if we split up." Daphne said casually hoping he bought the lie.

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a hard stare.

Ignoring him she looked back to her computer screen.

"You know I get angry when you lie." Crowley said, his voice raised.

Daphne ignored him.

Grabbing her arm he forcefully pulled her to her feet from the chair.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she pulled her arm away from him and held onto it with her other hand.

"What's wrong… did I hurt you?" He asked his eyes narrowed at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Daphne asked.

"I happen to know for a fact that Sam Winchester has flown the cuckoo's nest." He said, referencing an old movie set in a mental institution.

"What I don't know is why you're lying to me… what are you hiding?" He asked as he took a few steps forward.

Standing her ground she let go of her sore arm even though it was still throbbing from where he grabbed her.

"I'm sorry okay… I lied because I know you told your demons it was a free for all to go after them, okay." She said, her tone sounded honest.

He leaned forward until he was only a few inches in front of her face, and watched her closely.

"I'm not lying." She said, her voice strong.

He leaned back nodding, he believed her.

"Sorry about your arm." He replied, still looking at her.

"Look… I'm glad you're here." Daphne said her blue eyes met his.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

"We need to talk." She admitted.

"Well, that's never a good start to a conversation." He retorted as he picked up her glass from the table and smelled the cheap liquor in it. His nose crinkled with disgust as he sat it back on the table with a clank.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care about you, and it's no secret that you've done a lot of things for me… favors I can't repay. You've watched out for me and saved my life countless times. And that's why I hate this so bad… but I can't talk to you anymore, at all." She said, letting out the breath she had taken.

"Pardon?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not like it's a surprise… you knew it would eventually come down to this. You put a price on Sam and Deans heads…" Daphne told him.

"But they won't hurt you." Crowley assured her.

Daphne sighed, "Exactly… and that's messed up. Don't you get it? I'm a hunter… you're my prey, it's impossible to think we can be friends."

Tucking his hands in the pockets of his coat he said, "And you're just now coming to this conclusion… just now?"

"Aren't you sick of all of this? I mean think of all the time and energy you've wasted on me over the years… not to mention I'm a weakness your enemies can use against you. This has to stop." She told him, her voice firm.

He was silent as he watched her intently.

"I'm the one thing you've risked your life for. Wouldn't it just be easier if you stopped caring? One less weakness; one less thing to worry about. It makes sense." She continued.

"Don't pretend you're doing this for me, love." Crowley said, his voice so calm it caught her off guard.

"I'm doing this for the both of us." Daphne said.

"You're doing this for Dean, no doubt. He can't be happy with how much we'd been talking." Crowley said, taking a step towards her.

"I'm doing this for all of us." She defended.

"I think he's growing nervous about us." Crowley continued, as he pulled a flask from his pocket and poured some scotch into an empty glass. He took a drink and sat it down on the table as she spoke.

"There is no us, Crowley. There is me and there is you." Daphne cut in.

"Because I think you're getting more confused as to what you really want…" Crowley went on with his reply.

"I know what I want." Daphne said, her voice strong.

"You sure about that?" He asked her.

"Yes. I want Dean, and I want you to leave me alone." Daphne told him.

"I think you're starting to see your perfect Dean isn't quite as… perfect as you thought he was." Crowley told her.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, confused.

"You've put him on a pedestal since you were 17… and I think the longer you're around him the more you're seeing his flaws. Think about it love, you're getting confused about who you want more, so you're trying to get rid of me so the decision is easy." He said, his voice still calm.

"You're reading way too much into this. It's simple Crowley, we're supposed to be enemies." Daphne reminded him.

"It's never simple with you Daphne, you're the most complicated person I've ever met… and I've been around for a long time." He pointed out.

Shaking her head she sat back down at the table and tried to ignore him.

But he sat down across from her.

"So what have you found out about the Leviathan?" He questioned, acting like their conversation hadn't even happened.

"We're not working together. We're not friends. You need to leave." She said, not looking up from her computer.

Irritated at her, he looked at the laptop and flicked his hand to the side, it went flying across the room and broke as it collided with the wall.

"Seriously?" She growled through gritted teeth as she looked up at him.

"Do you know what happens when a human body is exposed to high amounts of electric currents?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair and looked at her.

"Why? Are you going to torture me with a live wire?" Daphne asked, as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The currents turn the nervous system into an electrical circuit, causing convulsions. Muscles flex and release at a rapid rate, it's extremely painful. The kidneys are affected, that's not even mentioning the permanent brain damage and loss of memory. Let's not forget about what the current does to a beating heart. An excruciating way to die, no?" He questioned smugly.

"Is there a point to this?" She asked, looking back over to her busted computer.

"You know, most people don't know that electroshock therapy is still a widely used and accepted treatment for psychological problems." He said.

"Again, is there a point?" She asked.

Crowley kept smiling smugly at her, waiting for it to sink in.

Slowly her eyes widened.

"Sam…" She breathed out.

"Ding, ding, ding. I think she's got it." Crowley said as he leaned forward in the chair and looked at her from across the table.

Daphne jumped out of her chair and raced across the room grabbing her phone off the bed side table. In an instant Crowley was behind her, his hands held tightly onto her arms.

"Let me go!" She yelled, as she fought against his grip.

"Drop the phone, and I will." He growled into her ear.

She moved her head away from his mouth.

"Okay…" She said as she dropped her phone on the bed.

He let go of her arms, but remained behind her as he said, "That's better."

Daphne took a deep breath before she brought her elbow back and hit him in the ribs as hard as she could. She could hear some bones break and he groaned in pain as he fell backwards.

Grabbing her phone she jumped over the bed and started for the door, but just as she got to it.

He grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her backwards, before slamming her against the wall.

She whined in pain as he grabbed her arms and held them out to the sides.

She looked over her shoulder as he kept her pinned to the wall from behind.

"Let it go." He commanded.

"Get off me." She hissed.

"Stupid, stupid move Daphne." He accused as he firmly grabbed onto her wrist on the arm she was holding her phone with and started to squeeze it.

She winced and tried to move, but he had her body pinned with his body, and her other hand held down with his other hand.

"Stop…" She pleaded, as it felt like the bones were going to crush as he kept applying more pressure.

"I'll break it." He threatened.

Tears stung her eyes from pain as she finally had to drop the phone.

He let go of her wrist but kept her arm pinned, he used his foot to slide her cellphone over to him, and then crushed it.

Looking at her wrist he saw the dark purplish bruise that was already forming in the perfect shape of his hand.

"You tried to break my wrist." Daphne complained as she tried to move, but he kept his body pressed against her back holding her in place against the wall.

"You broke my ribs…fair is fair." He growled, his hot breath hitting the side of her neck as he leaned his head forward.

"I listened to you, now you're going to listen to me. Here's how this is going to work… you're going to tell me what you know about Leviathan and you will report your progress on taking them out to me when I call you. After the leviathan problem is solved, we'll move onto the matter of you thinking you have any place to tell me we're not going to talk anymore." He said, his voice low but harsh as he kept his mouth right by her ear.

She turned her head and faced the other way, putting the ear he was talking into against the wall.

"You see, I'm a lot older and a lot stronger than you… and as you pointed out I've done you favor after favor so you don't get to decide when enough is enough. It's enough when I say it is. I don't know where you got the idea that you're going to order me around, but that stops now." He said, as he moved his mouth to the other side so he could talk into her exposed her.

She sighed frustrated and turned her head the other way again, away from him.

"Don't kill Sam, please." Daphne pleaded.

"I'll call it off once you start talking and stop trying to get away from me." He said, this time his mouth was so close his lips brushed against her cheek as he spoke.

Knowing there was no way out of it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Okay… you win."

It was a little while before he moved and let her go from the wall.

Turning around she faced him as she looked down to her swollen and discolored wrist.

"I think you broke something." She said under breath, as she held it against her stomach.

He reached down and grabbed her arm; he looked at her wrist before he squeezed it, causing her to gasp in pain.

"No… not broken." He said as he felt the bones through her skin.

Tears stung her eyes as she pulled her wrist back and looked at him, her blue eyes sad.

"Please, like you don't like it rough." He retorted, as he watched her face closely.

"So far the only things we know about the leviathans is there is a chemical, borax… it's found in most cleaning supplies. It's like acid to them, burns straight through their skin… it doesn't kill them but it does stun them for a minute or so." She said.

"So how we do kill them?" Crowley asked her.

"All we know is chop the head off and keep it far away from the body, or it will reattach itself." She explained, still holding her hurt wrist.

"Never heard of that happening before…" He admitted.

She nodded but avoided his eyes, clearly upset by everything that had happened.

Taking his phone from his pocket, he called the hit on Sam off.

While he was on the phone she went over and picked her busted cellphone up from the floor and tried to turn it back on, but it was broken.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he hung up the phone.

"I need to call Dean." She said.

"I called the hit off." He assured her.

"I'll believe it when I hear from Dean that he's okay." Daphne said, her voice firm.

Slowly Crowley handed over his phone and she walked across the room.

"Hello?" Dean asked, not knowing the number.

"Dean, it's me… is Sam okay? He hasn't been electrocuted or anything right?" She asked.

"How did you know? Crowley?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately." She replied looking up to Crowley as he was still across the room watching her.

"Sam is okay… He's really okay." Dean explained.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Are you the only one who can hear me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She assured him.

"Cas shifted all of Sam's problems to himself… now his melon's busted." Dean told her.

"Oh my god…" Daphne breathed out.

"Yeah… so he's going to stay here, all the demons who knew about him are dead. Well, except for Meg she's going to stay with him at the hospital." Dean explained it to her.

"Okay." She said.

"Daph, you don't sound right… are you okay?" He asked her.

Daphne looked to her busted cellphone laying the table and then down to her aching, swollen and bruised wrist.

"Daph, are you okay? Tell me where you are…" He said, knowing something was wrong.

"I'm fine Dean, everything's okay… I'm glad Sam made it." She said, her voice soft into the phone.

"Is Crowley there now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She said, looking across the room to where he was staring at her still.

"Did he do something; I can tell by your voice something is wrong." Dean said, his words rushed as his concern grew.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about me." She tried to assure him.

"When are we meeting back up?" He asked her.

"Are you guys headed back to the cabin?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Dean said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there as soon as I can." She said as she hung up the phone when Crowley started to walk towards her.

He pulled the phone from her hand rather roughly, and then slid it in his pocket.

The phone in the room rang and she walked past Crowley and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Daphne, this is Kyle from the service desk downstairs it seems your credit card payment was rejected…" He said.

"Oh, umm. I can come down in a few moments to get it straightened out." She said.

"No, I have to head up to your floor anyways; I'll just bring the portable card reader." He said.

After getting off the phone she looked back to Crowley.

"What else you do know about Leviathan?" He asked her.

"That's everything I know. We've never had to go up against monsters like this before. We don't have the resources or the knowledge to take them out yet." She explained.

He nodded.

"So, talk to you the next time you check in for a progress report." She said, turning away from him.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?' He questioned.

"Hopefully sleep through the night and meet back up with Dean tomorrow." She admitted as she purposely didn't look at him.

He walked up to her.

Reaching out he gently grabbed her chin and made her face him as he spoke. "You brought all of this on yourself, you know."

She refused to look directly at him as she pulled her face out of his hand and kept her eyes planted on the wall to the side of the room.

"Regardless, I am sorry about your wrist. I don't like having to hurt you." He admitted.

"Having to hurt me? You never have to hurt anyone; all I was going to do was call Dean to warn him about Sam." She said, her voice a little weak as she was beyond exhausted.

"You left me no other option… I was going to call it off after you told me what I needed to know. You're the one who turned it into a physical fight." He said.

"Fine, my fault. I'm sorry." She said, as she crossed the room and started to find some clothes to sleep in for the night.

"You're not even going to argue?" He asked, surprised at her.

"No, because in order to argue you have to care enough for it to matter. So fine, you want to blame it on me. I accept responsibility, I shouldn't have broken your ribs and tried to save my friends life." She said her voice low but steady.

"I don't like you when you roll over and play dead." Crowley retorted.

She didn't say anything.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"It's Kyle, I'm here to fix the payment problem for your room." The voice said from the hallway.

Daphne started towards the door and Crowley disappeared from the room.

She opened the door and did her best to smile.

"Come on in, I'll get my purse." She said as she turned around and started towards the table where her purse was.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Miss Tayler." He said, as he shut the door to her room behind him.

She heard the automatic lock click, and she froze. She hadn't used her real name when she checked into the hotel.

"It's no trouble, these things happen…" She said, trying to remain calm as she glanced over her shoulder.

He nodded and loosened his tie as he looked around the room.

Unzipping her bag of weapons next to the table she grabbed a bottle out and turned quickly splashing the cleaning solution on the hotel worker.

His skin started to burn and he screamed in pain, she pulled the largest knife she had from the bag which was almost a sword.

She started towards him, but he raised an arm and hit her across her stomach sending her flying across the room.

She groaned in pain as her body landed with a thud against the wall and then fell to the floor, the knife flew from her hand across the room.

Wincing she moved and scooted back until her back was against the wall and she was sitting up some.

Her eyes widened in horror as his face morphed into the familiar large mouth of a leviathan.

Just when she thought it was all over, the head was severed from the body and the headless body fell on the floor spilling black goo all over the plush white carpet.

Breathing a sigh of relief and trying to catch her breath Daphne looked up to see Crowley drop her knife on the floor by the body.

She looked at him confused. "Forgot my drink." He casually said as he walked over and picked his glass up off the table.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update… I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things with writing for and updating this story. **

**So please if you're still reading, take a few moments to let me know, even if it's only a few lines... I appreciate your reviews so much, and your words really do inspire me to keep writing and updating. ^_^**


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130.

~{-}~

["_Say my name and his in the same breath; I dare you to say they taste the same._

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer, and let December glow feel flames._

_Brace myself to let go…_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me._

_The best of us can find happiness in misery!"_

(I don't care – Fall Out Boy)]

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne walked in the door of the cabin and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Thank god." Dean breathed out.

"Hey." She said, trying her best to smile at them.

When they had spoke the prior night on the phone he knew something was wrong with her.

Sam smiled at her, as he opened the refrigerator and got himself a beer.

"Where's your Hummer?" He questioned, at seeing the older car she had stolen to get there.

Daphne took her coat off and hung it on the back of the chair at the table and said, "Apparently, it's not just the Impala the Leviathans are looking out for."

"What?" Sam and Dean both asked her.

Sitting at the table she nodded.

"Or maybe it's that I used a card to pay for the room… but it was one I hadn't used before, I don't know how they traced it." She admitted.

"Why didn't you pay cash?" Dean asked her.

"I went to a nicer hotel, and they don't accept cash." She admitted.

"Damn it, Daph." Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh my god… what happened to your wrist?" Sam asked as he walked over to them.

Dean's eyes went to the still swollen and discolored skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said as she looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Did it happen with the leviathan fight?" Sam questioned.

Dean scooted over to the chair next to her and looked closer at it.

"Why does it look like a hand print?" Dean asked; the bruise was still in the shape of Crowley's hand.

"The Leviathan grabbed my arm when I came at it with a knife, and threw me across the room. It's a wonder it's not broken." She lied; the last thing anyone needed was Dean distracted by wanting to go after Crowley for hurting her.

Dean shook his head.

"Wait… how did you manage to gank it with only one good arm?" Dean asked, looking up at her.

"You're not going to like my answer." She said as she looked at him.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Crowley decapitated it." Daphne admitted.

Dean's jaw tensed in anger but he nodded.

"What did you do with its body?" Sam asked.

"I told Crowley to drop the head out somewhere and then leave the body as far away from the head as he could get it." Daphne admitted.

"Well, now that that's over with you can go back to ignoring him." Dean added in.

"No, I think it's better if I keep him updated on the Leviathan issue." Daphne said avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked her.

"It's just better, when I ignored him before we got ambushed by demons at a really inconvenient time and Sam almost got shocked to death. I'll keep in touch until we wipe the big mouths off the earth, and then we'll figure out how to deal with Crowley." Daphne said.

Dean caught a small glimpse of a sad look in her eyes.

"What happened, Daph?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing happened… it's just not really a good time to be making enemies is all." She clarified.

Dean's eyes went from her face down to her wrist and then back up until they met her eyes again.

"If something happened… if Crowley did something to you, you'd tell me… right?" Dean asked.

"Of course I'd tell you. Right now Crowley isn't out enemy though… he's not the one we need to be fighting or pissing off." Daphne said.

"You didn't tell him about Cas, right?" Dean asked.

She looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "You're joking right? He couldn't have tortured that out of me." She responded.

**~{-}**_**A few weeks later**_**{-}~**

A lot had happened the past few weeks. They had found out that Bobby's ghost was attached to his flask that Dean had kept.

They worked with one of the I.T girls at Richard Roman enterprises to intercept a package he was having delivered.

Now they were ready to crack open the block of clay and stone that they had stolen from Dick roman.

"Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside of that…" Sam said as they stood around a table.

They all put on their safety glasses and Dean started to chisel the stone to find out what was inside.

With the first clank of the metal against the stone block, thunder sounded in the distance.

They all looked at each other.

The more Dean started to bust it apart the louder the storm grew outside.

"What the hell is it?" Daphne asked when Dean pulled a stone tablet from the mess.

"It's got some kind of writing on it…" Dean observed.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Sam agreed.

The next day Meg called them to tell them that Castiel had woken up finally.

Once they made it to Indiana, and the hospital where Cas was Dean said, "I don't know… I can't exactly say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy."

"You think he remembers any of it?" Sam asked.

"That and I'm guessing whatever kind of hell-baggage he lifted off of your plate." Dean said.

Walking in the room they saw him staring out the window.

"Hey Cas." Dean said.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel responded.

"Sam, Daphne." He greeted with a nod.

"Hey." Daphne said with a small smile.

"Hey, Castiel." Sam said.

"Well look at you walking and talking… that's great, right?" Dean asked as the angel walked over to them.

"Pull my finger." Cas said as he pointed his index finger to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"My finger… pull it." Cas said, his tone was serious.

When Dean pulled his finger every light in the room busted and glass fell all over the floor.

Castiel laughed.

Meg fixed a lamp and Castiel explained that he remembers who and what he is, but he still didn't seem right.

"Oh! Outside today in the garden I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add." Castiel told them excitedly.

"You might wanna add a little Thorazine." Sam said, glancing over at Meg.

"Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless." Meg responded.

"Will you look at her… my caretaker; all of that thorny pain, so beautiful." Cas said as he looked at her with an adoring smile.

They showed him the tablet they had found.

"Of course, now I understand." Castiel said as he looked at it.

He explained to them how the tablet was filled with Metatron's handwriting. He was the scribe of god. The tablet was the word of god.

"Well, then what does it say? It must have something to do with Leviathans or Dick wouldn't have gone to such extreme measures to get it." Daphne pointed out.

"I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." Castiel explained.

**~{-}~~{-}~**

Daphne looked around the room as 2 angels appeared and started to fight them because they said Kevin Tran was the sole keeper of the word of god.

Dean used the blood spell to beam all the angels away, including Castiel.

"All angels blown back to their corners. We got like 3-4 hours tops." Dean told them.

"What's happening?" Kevin yelled as he looked at them clutching the bag with the tablet inside.

"Kevin…" Sam started to say.

"What's happening?" He screamed again becoming more frantic.

Daphne walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and faced him.

"Kevin, I need you to listen to me okay? None of us are going to hurt you." Daphne said, keeping her voice calm.

He looked around frantically.

"Her eyes went black!" He yelled as he pointed to Meg.

"She's on our side… it's okay." She said.

He swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath as he was still panicked.

"My name is Daphne, and I'm going to help keep you safe. Now, I need you to calm down and listen to us. We need your help as much as she you need us, okay?" She asked as she put a hand on his arm.

Calming down a little bit he nodded.

"Okay…" He said as she scooted over and stood from the bed.

He explained a little of what the tablet said.

"What did they mean by prophet?" He asked as he sat back on the side of the bed by Daphne.

"Really?" Dean asked he hadn't been in the room when the angels had first shown up.

"I don't want to be a prophet." Kevin told them.

"You we're chosen, there's not much you can do about it." Daphne said with a sympathetic look.

"We need to start running and hiding before the angels come back." Meg reminded them.

"Sorry, did you say we?" Dean asked her.

"I'm on the angel's radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?" Meg asked.

"Besides if anyone needs to be kicked out of this little group adventure, it's her." Meg said looking to Daphne.

"No, the last time I split from the group I almost got eaten by a Leviathan." Daphne said.

"She's coming with us." Dean said.

"Do I really need to remind you all, that the King of Hell has some sort of twisted infatuation with her?" Meg said looking around the room.

"King of hell?" Kevin squeaked out as he looked at Daphne wide eyed.

"Need I remind you that I could have easily ratted you out to him… but I didn't. If you want safety in numbers you're just gonna have to suck it up." She said to the demon.

"Let's go." She said as she stood up and looked at Kevin who got up and followed her from the room.

Back at Rufus' cabin, Castiel, Meg and Sam started to put sigils on the windows to hide them from the garrison.

Daphne and Dean took Kevin to another room.

"It looks like a sex-torture dungeon." Kevin observed.

Daphne looked over at him as Dean cleared some weapons from the table.

"Is this a sex-torture dungeon?" Kevin asked worried when no one answered him.

"No, this is not a sex-torture dungeon!" Dean said.

"Get over here, sit down and read." Dean said his voice gruff.

"It's not his fault this is happening Dean, stop yelling at him." Daphne defended.

Daphne led Kevin over to a chair at the table, and handed him a note book and pen.

"I need you to translate this entire tablet… and please do it quickly, every second counts." She said.

"Okay." Kevin nodded.

Daphne and Dean sat down in other chairs and stayed in the room with him.

After a little while he stood up and started to hyperventilate.

"Kevin." Dean said.

"This is all too much." Kevin said through his gasps for airs.

"Calm down." Daphne said as she stood up.

"I'm just a kid from Michigan; I didn't want to be a word keeper…" Kevin said.

"That's what sucks… you don't always get to choose what happens to you. For some reason you were chosen and given this huge responsibility that I don't envy at all. But right now, you're already smack-dab right in the middle of all of this… your only option is help us so that we can stop the Leviathans from slaughtering the human race. We'll deal with everything else as it comes, okay?" She asked.

"That was a good speech… but I can't do this." Kevin said still having a hard time breathing.

Stepping forward Daphne hugged him.

He hugged her back and laid his head on her shoulder as he said, "I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my worldview." He said.

"You're going to get through this Kevin, just breath." She said.

After a little while he calmed down.

She released the hug.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's get this translated… you're doing great." She said, as she patted him on the back.

**~{-}~~{-}~**

After Kevin translated the tablet, the angels took him back to his home to watch over him there.

Sam looked over the page, "Leviathan cannot be slain but by the bone of a righteous mortal…washed in the 3 bloods of the fallen. It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel."

Everyone looked over at Castiel.

"Well, you know me. I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchester's." Castiel said as he held out a bottle and his blood appeared in it.

"Alright, well let's get started." Dean said.

**~{-}-{-}~**

"You handled that situation with Kevin really good." Dean observed as he took a bite of his bacon cheese burger.

Taking a bite of her spicy chicken sandwich she nodded. "Poor kid, he's sixteen. He's supposed to be worrying about college and dating… not being the sole keeper of the word of god. His life is never going to be to same."

"Still, you handled it all really well. I know I was a little rough on him, but we just needed him to translate the tablet." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice how he got all stressed out when you were rushing him?" Daphne asked, as she took a drink of her coke.

Dean nodded. "You just kind of surprised me is all. Daph, you've came so far… I really mean it."

A little while later Daphne sat on the couch with Dean as they looked over the translation of the tablet.

"This aint getting any clearer." Dean pointed out.

Daphne said, "I know…"

Sam looked up from his computer at them.

"Cut of the head and the body will flounder." Dean said.

'"And by head, I'm assuming it means the leader… which is Dick." Daphne said.

"We can all agree on that." Dean said.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"So bottom line is we get this stuff, mix ourselves up a weapon, end of story." Dean said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Look, I'm all for killing Dick, I'm just saying, what then? What about the rest of the Leviathans? Are they just gonna drop dead?" Sam asked

Daphne shrugged.

"I don't know… maybe." Dean said.

A little while later, Bobby told Dean that he thought in order to make the weapon they would need Crowley's blood and blood from an alpha

**~{-}~~{-}~**

Sam gathered the ingredients in a metal bowl for the summoning spell for Crowley.

"I'm telling you guys he's not going to give us the blood…" Daphne said as she looked between the brothers.

"He wants the Leviathans dead to, why wouldn't he give us the blood?" Sam asked.

"He's the King of Hell." Daphne reminded them.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned.

"And you think as many enemies as he's made he's just gonna hand over his blood?" Daphne asked.

Sam cut his hand and bled into the bowl.

"You know… I think a phone call probably would have done the trick." Daphne said as Dean lit a match and dropped it in the bowl.

"Hello boys." Crowley said as he appeared in the room.

"Daphne." He greeted.

She avoided his eyes and looked go the side.

"Not even a hello?" Crowley questioned, smirking at her.

Dean looked between them with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, then… on with it. What's this about?" He asked.

"We know how to take down the leviathan." Dean said, glancing over at Daphne as she looked at him as he spoke.

"Splendid… but Daphne, you could have just called to update me." He said to her, even though it was Dean who had been talking to him.

"It's not really that simple…" Sam admitted .

"Never is, is it?" Crowley questioned looking between their faces.

"Well?" He asked after a long pause of silence.

Sam and Dean both looked over at Daphne, they figured she had the best chance of getting his blood.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at Dean as he looked at her.

"Well love, looks like the floor is yours." Crowley said taking a few steps closer to where she was standing.

"We need your blood." She said, finally looking at him.

"Sorry?" He questioned.

"In order to make the weapon we need blood from 3 different… beings." She said.

"What are the others?" He asked.

"Angel, and alpha and then the blood of the ruler of fallen humanity which happens to be you." She answered.

"And how did you piece all of this together, last we spoke you didn't have a clue how to take them down." He pointed out as his eyes met hers; she looked at him for a few seconds before turning and looking at Dean.

Dean watched as Crowely's eyes went to Daphne's still badly bruised wrist. Looking over at her Dean lowered his eyebrows wondered what was going on.

"We stole something from Dick… a tablet explaining what we need to do." Sam spoke up when Dean and Daphne didn't.

"A tablet?" He questioned.

"Yes." Dean told him, his voice a bit gruffer than it had been a few moments ago.

"And who made this tablet?" Crowley asked looking back at Daphne, expecting her to answer him.

"It's the word of god." Daphne answered.

His eyes went over to the table where the stone tablet was sitting.

"Ah." He said nodding.

"So that's what all the rumble-rumble was about?" He questioned, thinking back to the bad storms.

"Who translated it for you?" He asked them.

No one answered.

"Daphne… who translated the tablet?" Crowley asked taking a couple steps forward.

Dean walked over until he was standing right next to her. Crowley looked between the two of them.

"Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?" Dean questioned.

"Happily." He said.

"But… not quite yet. I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood now can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies could use it for?" He asked.

The room was silent.

"Then give it to Daphne, you know she's not going to give it to any of your enemies." Dean pointed out.

Crowley looked at Daphne; his eyes slightly narrowed trying to read the look on her face.

Taking a few steps forward she said, "You know I wouldn't give your blood to anyone."

He nodded. "I know, love. Problem is…you've not had the best luck lately hiding from your own enemies." He pointed out.

"So you're not going to give us the blood?" Daphne asked him.

"I said not quite yet." He reminded her.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last, after you've got all the other components. Most difficult… the angel part I'm assuming." Crowley said.

The room got dead silent.

"Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choir boys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you…what's the word? A solid?" Crowley said, breaking the silence.

Looking at Daphne he cocked his head to the side, "Unless of course, you have an angel up your sleeve?" Crowley asked her.

"Yeah would be helpful at this point, but unfortunately the angel we had in our corner is dead. But we will figure something out; Leviathan can kill angels I'm sure we can find one willing to help." Daphne said, her words firm and believable.

"We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready the next time we call." Sam said.

"Fine." Crowley agreed.

Daphne looked over to Sam and Dean who were both again looking at her.

Sighing she looked back Crowley. "Thank you, now you wouldn't happen to know where we can find an alpha would you?" She asked.

"Well, I happen to have it on good authority that there's still one alpha among us. Wily character that alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place." Crowley answered her.

"He moves around quite a bit…but I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter egg hunt. Happy trails." He said before disappearing from the room.

"Okay, where jackass?" Dean yelled into the now demon free room.

The surface of the table they had used to hold the spell to summon Crowley went up in flames.

"Hoople, North Dakota." Sam read out loud as the flames went out revealing the name of a town.

**~{-}~~{-}~**

In Hoople, North Dakota they stopped to put gas in the car they were using and get some snacks for the road.

They left the flask in the car so Bobby wouldn't be able to hear them inside of the store.

"The stronger he gets the more he's likely to go vengeful spirit." Sam pointed out to them; the last time bobby showed up to Dean, he said he felt stronger than ever.

"Sam…" Dean said shaking his head back and forth.

"That's reality, and we need to talk about what we're gonna do with him." Sam told them as he picked up a metal basket to hold their snacks.

Daphne's phone went off from her pocket.

Sighing she looked up at Dean.

"Crowley." She told him as she walked an isle over and answered the phone.

"What?" She asked as she answered the phone, turning around and facing away from Sam and Dean as she looked at the chips.

"Are you really still upset with me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you." She said, wondering why he had called to ask her that.

"Maybe not mad exactly, but you're upset." He pointed out.

As Dean started down the aisle she was on, she moved over a few more aisles.

Talking low into the phone she said, "You hurt me."

"It was a regrettably unfortunate situation. I'm sorry." He said.

"Well that doesn't exactly make this, regrettably unfortunate situation just go away." She pointed out; looking over her shoulder to make sure Dean and Sam weren't behind her.

"Is this really why you called? We're a little busy trying to get the alpha." Daphne admitted.

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"Picking up some food for the road." She admitted as she picked up a bag of skittles.

"About that, you should stick to fruit and water…" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Dick bought out Sucracorp… they make high fructose corn syrup." Crowley told her.

"One step ahead of you, we already figured that out." She said, annoyed as she started back towards where Sam and Dean were.

"As in… how easy would it be for the Leviathans to turn America into a buffet? Corn syrup is in everything." He said.

"What?" She breathed out.

"Think about it." Crowley said.

Daphne looked around the store and noticed how everyone seemed like they had eaten the Turducken slammers.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out.

Dean was holding a bag of chips when Daphne looked at him over the short metal racks of the aisles.

"Dean… put those down." She said as she started to walk towards them.

"Thanks…" She said into the phone.

"Impossible to stay upset with me, isn't it?" He questioned smugly.

Rolling her eyes she hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Why?" Dean asked looking at the chips.

"Look around, everyone is out of it. Seem familier?" She asked.

Sam and Dean looked around, their eyes widening as they saw what she was talking about.

"They look like those… turducken people." Sam pointed out.

"Exactly… it's in the corn syrup." Daphne said.

As they walked around reading labels Dean said, "I'm going to go into toxic shock… I need my road food."

"That's what Dick's banking on." Sam told him.

"Hey…this one says natural that means safe right?" Dean asked holding a pie up.

Daphne pulled it from his hands and put back on the shelf.

"No, corn syrup is made from corn." Daphne said.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned.

"Hate to beak it to you, but corn syrup is technically considered natural." Sam told him.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to eat?" Dean asked them.

Sam looked down at some bananas on the shelf.

"Fruit and water." Daphne repeated what Crowley had told her earlier on the phone.

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed as Sam put the bananas and some bottled water in their basket.

After they paid and were heading back to the car, Dean looked over at Daphne as she took a drink from her bottled water.

"So… Crowley called to warn you about the corn syrup?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said, nodding.

"Did something happen with you two?" Dean asked her as they were almost to the car.

"What? How could you even ask me something like that?" She asked shocked.

Dean's eyes widened. "No, Daph! That's not what I meant."

"Then what are you asking me?" She asked him.

"I guess I mean… did you guys have a fight or something?" He asked.

She looked at him confused.

"No… why?" She half-lied.

"Things just seemed… I don't know… just off." Dean admitted.

"Things are always off, it's Crowley." Daphne pointed out, getting tired of talking about it.

"You know that's now what I mean." Dean said.

Daphne sighed.

"Yes, okay… we got into a fight." She finally admitted.

"What about?" Dean asked her.

"I told him that I didn't want to be friends or even talk to him anymore. I pointed out that I'm a hunter and he's a demon we're meant to hate each other just by our natures. " Daphne admitted.

Dean's eyes widened, he had no idea she told Crowley that.

"And…?" Dean asked.

"And he not so kindly reminded me of how many times he's saved my life and how easy it is to get to you and Sam." Daphne admitted a little bit of the fight.

"Then he said he'd call off the demon hunt for you guys if I stopped ignoring him and kept him up to speed with everything." Daphne admitted.

Dean looked down at the pavement.

"So, I said fine. I'd keep him updated." Daphne explained.

"And what about the you not being friends or talking part?" Dean asked her surprised she hadn't told him any of this.

"He said we'd deal with that after the big mouths were gone." She admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this happened?" Dean asked her.

"I'm a little surprised you told him you didn't want anything to do with him…" Dean admitted, he knew she and Crowley had been close for quite some time.

"Yeah, well that's what you wanted… right?" She asked.

"That's why you did it?" Dean asked her.

"I did it because I'm sick of how much trouble it's causing with us. I know you hate me talking to him and it gets you so stressed out. I've told you so many times that you're the most important one to me, but it doesn't seem to help." She said, her words soft.

Dean looked at her for a few moments, before lightly lifting her chin and kissing her.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - ****Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update… I'm still really trying to get back into writing and updating this story. **

**So please if you're still reading, take a few moments to let me know, even if it's only a few lines... I appreciate your reviews so much, and your words really do inspire me to keep writing and updating. ^_^**


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131.

~{-}~

_["Watch your mouth because your speech is slurred enough that you just might swallow your tongue._

_I'm sure you would want to give up the ghost with more poise than that._

_Was it god who chokes in these situations? Running late? Oh no, he called in…"_

_(Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks– Panic! At the Disco)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

A few days later after getting the blood from the alpha vampire, Dean, Sam and Daphne were heading into a crypt.

"Well, I guess if we can't find a freaking righteous bone in a nunnery crypt." Dean breathed under his breath as they opened the squeaky metal gate.

"Alright… listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, taught the learning impaired died at age 23." Sam read from a book detailing the nuns laid to rest in the crypt.

"No a little too young, find someone that had time to cook." Dean said.

"There was… Sister Mary Eunice fed the poor became mother superior at age 60." Sam read.

"Sounds political." Dean said.

Daphne nodded and said "Power corrupts." As she shined her flashlight around.

"Listen to this, Sister Mary Constant. 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?" Sam asked them.

"Wow, I wanna be more righteous just reading this." Dean said.

Daphne laughed under her breath.

After finding her resting place in the crypt, Dean said "Alright, well. Let's bone this nun."

Sam frowned at the comment.

"Really?" Daphne asked him shaking her head back forth.

"Sorry." Dean said to them.

After getting the bone and heading back to the cabin, they did the spell to summon Crowley.

After waiting for a few minutes Dean said, "Is he trying to make a grand entrance?"

"I don't know." Sam said as he looked around.

"Son of a bitch, he's standing us up." Dean said, shaking his head.

"We summoned him. Doesn't he have to show?" Sam asked.

"Call him." Dean said looking at Daphne.

Taking out her phone she called him, but he didn't pick up.

"No answer." She said looking at them.

"Maybe something went wrong." Sam said.

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll find a way to screw you." Dean told them.

Daphne tried to call him again, but still no answer.

"What if Dick got him?" Daphne asked looking at Dean.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's good news." Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is it ever good news?" Daphne asked as Sam started to the door with his gun drawn.

When Sam opened the door Meg walked in.

Looking at Dean she said, "You deal with him… I can't anymore."

"You might wanna be more specific." Dean retorted.

"I was laying low halfway across the world when emo-boy pops out of nowhere and zaps me right back here." Meg explained.

"Why?" Dean asked her.

"Go ask him, he was your boyfriend first." Meg said as she looked around the room.

Dean went outside and got Castiel to come in the house and talk to them.

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity." He said as he crossed the room and picked the bone up from the bowl.

Sniffing it he said "Hmm. Sister Mary Constant, good choice."

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean asked him.

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers, and fruit but flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them." Castiel explained.

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam asked.

"The garrison." Castiel admitted.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"Finally, the silence was deafening. So I went to look at the home of the prophet." Castiel told them.

"Where's Kevin?" Daphne asked him.

Looking at her Cas said, "You know, Leviathan can kill angels. It's a reason my father locked them in purgatory. They're the piranha that would eat the whole aquarium."

"So the Leviathans got Kevin?" Daphne asked.

He nodded, "They're gone."

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys… but then where would I put them?" Castiel thought to himself out loud.

"Hey, focus!" Dean said as he clapped his hands to get the angels attention.

"Is Kevin alive?" Dean asked him.

"I don't want to fight." Castiel said, starting to get nervous with Dean's raised voice.

"No, I'm not... We're worried." Dean said.

"They took him… but he's alive." Cas told them.

Just then Meg looked over to the table where they had used the spell to summon Crowley.

"Guys… what's all that?" She asked.

"We called Crowley." Daphne admitted to her.

"You what?" Meg asked them wide eyed.

"Don't worry, he never showed." Dean told her.

"What do you mean never showed?" Meg asked.

"He stood us up." Dean clarified.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm outie. He could still show…" She was in the middle of talking when Crowley appeared in the room, standing beside Daphne.

"Show up at any time." Crowley completed her sentence.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, looking over at Daphne.

Looking back to everyone else in the room he said, "This is an embarrassment of riches."

Turning his head towards Meg he said, "Stay won't you? There's really nowhere to run."

Meg made a dash for the door, but Crowley appeared in front of her and blocked her way.

"Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place." He warned.

"Leave her be." Castiel defended her.

Walking back into the center of the room, he stood where he had first appeared beside Daphne.

Looking at the angel he said, "Castiel, when we last spoke you enslaved me, I'm confused why aren't you dead?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted honestly.

"Well do you want to be, because I can help with that." Crowley said, his anger apparent.

"Alright… enough." Dean protested.

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you, find out you've been lying to me." He said glancing beside him to Daphne, eyes narrowed slightly with anger.

"Harboring an angel and not just any angel… the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth." Crowley said, his voice raised as he looked back to Sam and Dean.

"Oh, so you can crush angels now?" Meg asked sarcastically .

"You bore me, you know that? You have no sense of poetry." Crowley told her.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Crowley asked Castiel.

"Well, I'm still honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to heaven. I keep thinking there are no insects there but here we have trillions." Cas started to ramble.

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked him, glancing over at Daphne who smirked at him.

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here an offer a token if you like, it's honey. I collected it myself." Castiel said as he pulled a zip lock bag from his pocket half full of honey.

Crowley looked over at Dean, who like Daphne had, smirked at him.

"He's off his rocker, is that it? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" Crowley said.

"Look, did you come here to donkey-punch old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle." Dean said.

"Well, I'm vexed… I'd like to do both. But what's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose." Crowley said to Dean.

"Meanwhile…a prezzie." Crowley said as he pulled a vial of blood from his pocket.

"Really?" Just boxed up and ready to go?" Sam asked.

"I'm a model of efficiency." Crowley responded.

"Is that right? Then why were you late?" Sam asked him.

"Dick had me in a devils trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you're after." Crowley pointed out to them.

"What did he offer you?" Daphne asked from beside him.

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood" Crowley answered.

Looking at the vial he said, "It's demon, but is it mine? It's my blood." He assured them.

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked him.

"Good god, don't. Never trust anyone… a lesson I learned from my last business partner." Crowley said, looking back to Castiel.

"All right, give us the blood." Dean said.

"Certainty… one question first. Who's going to stab Dick?" Crowley asked them.

"Uhh… whichever one of us can gets close enough." Daphne admitted.

Crowley shook his head back and forth. "Wrong answer." He said.

"What? Why?" Daphne asked him.

Looking at Dean he said, "If you plan on letting her taking a shot at him, I'm not giving you the blood."

"Why?" Dean asked him.

"It's simple, if something goes wrong I'd rather see you or moose get eaten." Crowley said, looking at Dean.

"Deal?" Crowley asked, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

Dean looked at Daphne and nodded, "Fine, I'll gank Dick."

"But that's ridiculous! If it's really your blood everything should go fine." Daphne said.

Crowley looked over at her.

In response to Crowley not giving the blood over Dean said, "I don't want her to get hurt either… I said I'll be the one who stabs him."

"You know this is a load of crap, what good is it for me to even go then?" She asked angrily.

"Exactly love, maybe you should just come with me out of danger instead." Crowley said, a smug smile toyed at the corner of his mouth.

"Enough, are you going to give us the blood?" Dean asked.

Crowley nodded.

Then looking over at Meg he said, "Oh bonus, Meg… I'm gonna scoop you up take you home and roast you till you're jerky."

Castiel took a step forward.

"But, not yet. Cas can have you for now, hilariously it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cas to get Dick." Crowley said.

"Don't they Cas?" Crowley questioned.

"Oh, I don't fight anymore." Castiel said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Come on… given the particulars of your enemy, sadly you're vital." Crowley pointed out.

Turning and facing Daphne he looked at her a moment before holding out the vial of blood.

She reached out and took it from his hand and he disappeared.

"Well… I guess we've got all 3 bloods of the fallen." Daphne said to Sam and Dean as she looked at the glass tube filled with crimson liquid.

Sam looked at her, "Why do you think Crowley doesn't want you to go after Dick? Didn't you guys get the impression it was a bit deeper than not wanting you to get eaten?"

"You mean like, do I think he's setting us up with the wrong blood?" Daphne asked.

Sam frowned and nodded his head.

"I think it's his blood… you gotta think which one is going to be more of a threat. Us or the Leviathans. They are a lot more dangerous…" Daphne admitted as she walked up and handed the vial to Dean.

After they assembled everything they had the bone lying in a bowl.

"Here we go." Sam said as he opened the bottle and added Crowley's blood to the other 2 bloods and the bone.

They all three looked around the room.

"No flickering lights? Or the sky cracking open?" Daphne thought out loud.

Dean shrugged, "There's no magic words, nothing."

"Maybe it worked?" Sam offered.

"Awesome." Dean said with a sigh.

Castiel appeared with 3 plates each with a sandwich. He handed one to all 3 of them.

"None of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato. And I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I slaughtered it for the ham. You all need your strength." He said, smiling at them.

Daphne looked down at the sandwich on her plate. "Man… there is just something wrong with an angel slaughtering a pig."

"Cas, why was Crowley so certain you'd need to come with us?" Sam asked him.

"Crowley's, wrong I'll be waiting right here." Cas said.

Packing everything they needed up, they headed to the Sucrocorp headquarters.

Daphne sat in the backseat of the car and leaned between them to see as Sam logged onto a computer and hacked the security cameras once they were parked outside of the building

"Here we go." Sam said.

"There he is 2nd floor." Sam said, as he hit a button to change cameras.

Every time he switched to a new camera feed they'd see another Dick Roman.

"Son of a bitch, Dick made more dicks." Dean pointed out.

"Cycle through again." Dean said to Sam.

Seeing a truck pull up Daphne grabbed the binoculars and looked as a woman got out.

"Oh my god…that's the maid from the hotel." Daphne said.

She handed Sam the binoculars and he looked, "Oh Bobby what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You mean Bobby's…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"Wait here… I'll take care of Bobby." Sam said as he got out of the car and headed towards the woman.

**~{-}-{-}~**

The next day back at the cabin, Sam was on the phone with the hospital where they had dropped the maid Bobby had possessed.

"She's fine. Checking out of the hospital tonight." He told the room.

"Oh, that's positive." Castiel said as he distributed another round of sandwiches.

"So tell me again why you turned tail for some maid?" Meg questioned as she took a drink from her bottle of beer.

"Dick made more Dicks." Sam told her.

"He had to have had a chunk of the real Dick Roman somewhere." Daphne said in agreement.

Seeing Castiel's sudden shift in mood, Dean asked, "Hey shifty, what's your problem?"

"Do we need a cat?" Castiel asked them.

"No Cas, we're not getting a cat." Daphne said, looking at him.

"Doesn't this place feel one species short?" He asked her.

She sighed, "None of us are here enough to take care of it, it would die." Daphne pointed out.

Castiel nodded at her words but looked upset as he looked down at the floor.

"Crowley was pretty sure that you could help." Dean pointed out to him.

"I can't help. I destroyed everything and I will destroy everything again" Castiel said.

Once Cas left the room, Meg pointed out that Castiel had had all of the Leviathans in him; he'd be able to tell which one was which.

Later that night Bobby showed up to tell them they should have burnt the flask right after he died.

"Bobby…" Dean started to say but Bobby cut him off.

"I'm still jonesing to go back… grab some poor bastard and kamikaze them going after Dick.

The room was silent.

"Let's be real…I damn neared killed Sam and that woman." Bobby said finally breaking the silence.

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby… not really." Sam said.

"Right, that's just what ghosts turn into." Bobby said looking at him.

"What's it feel like?" Dean asked him.

"Going vengeful? It's an itch you can't scratch out." Bobby told him.

"Look, I'm done. Go get Dick, but don't do it cause you think it will scratch the itch, do it because it's the job." Bobby told them as he looked around the room.

"And when it's your time…go." Bobby told them.

They stood around the flames as they got ready to burn the flask.

They all looked to Bobby with sad eyes.

He said, "Here's to running into you guys on the other side. Only not too soon."

They put the flask on the flames and the metal slowly started to burn down.

Daphne looked up at Dean as he looked to Bobby with sad eyes while his ghost went up in flames as the flask burnt.

Daphne reached over and took a hold of Dean's hand, lacing her fingers with his as she gave it a little squeeze.

**~{-}-{-}~**

"Alright, so you find Kevin and get him out of here." Dean said as they were leaving to kill Dick Roman.

She nodded worry showing on her face.

"No matter what happens…whether we kill Dick or we all die, I love you." She said, her voice soft as she hugged him.

"I love you too, Daph. Be careful." He said as he kissed her one more time before they went their separate ways.

Once inside the Sucrocorp headquarters, Daphne looked at Sam as they snuck in a back exit.

"I'll go this way… you check that way." She said and pointed down an empty hallway.

The 4th door that Daphne checked down her hallway she saw Kevin tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

When he saw her his eyes widened and he started moving around in the chair.

"Kevin, we gotta hurry and get you out of here." Daphne said as she rushed across the room and untied him.

"Wait we can't leave yet." Kevin said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Hey." Sam said as he walked in the room with them.

"We gotta go." Sam told them.

"You don't understand Dick's got creamer in his lab. He's gonna kill all the skinny people." Kevin warned them, his voice rushed from fear.

"Kill all the skinny people?" Daphne asked confused.

"What, slow down." Sam said.

"We have to blow up the lab you guys, please." Kevin begged them.

Daphne and Sam looked at each other.

She nodded to him, Sam looked back at Kevin "Alright, let's go."

Daphne, Sam and Kevin rushed through the doors of the lab right as Dean stabbed Dick through the neck.

Black goo started to seep from his face and the wound in his neck, where the bone was still stuck.

They all watched in shock as a weird vibration of waves blew through the room.

Dick started laughing and Daphne knew he was about to explode, she quickly turned and faced Kevin, blocking him from the black goo as his meat suit burst.

When the room was silent she turned around.

"Where's… where's Dean and Cas?" She asked her eyes wide as she looked at Sam.

"I don't know…" Sam said as he looked at her with the same terrified expression.

Sam walked a little ways out into her room looking at where the 3 had just been before Dicks' death.

Daphne walked a little ways away from Kevin and looked around.

"Guys… I think we should go." Kevin told them.

"That the hell?" Sam asked, looking around for any trace of Dean and Cas.

"Daphne, come on. More chompers any second!" Kevin exclaimed fearfully as he looked at her.

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside." Crowley said appearing in the room with them.

"Cut off the head and body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king before the first sunrise…you'd be in a kerfuffle too." Crowley reminded them.

"Which is exactly what you wanted." Sam said.

"So did you… now your job is to keep them from organizing…" Crowley said.

"Shut up!" Daphne yelled cutting the end of his sentence off.

He looked over at her.

"Where the hell is Dean?" She asked her heart was racing inside of her chest.

"That bone has a bit of a kick…God weapons often do; they should put a warning on the box." Crowley said.

"Where are they Crowley?" Sam yelled.

"Sorry Sam can't help you." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers.

Demons appeared and grabbed both of Kevin's arms.

"Sorry, the prophets mine." Crowley said as he snapped again and the demons disappeared with Kevin.

"You got what you wanted… Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet." Crowley said looking to Sam.

"Sorry moose wish I could help. You've certainly got a lot on your plate right now." Crowley said to Sam.

"Crowley, stop it. Please, tell me where Dean and Cas are." Daphne begged her blue eyes wide with sadness.

"Oh love… consequences, consequences, consequences." He said as he clicked his tounge and shook his head back and forth.

Daphne looked at Sam.

Crowley snapped his fingers and she had a demon on each side of her, holding her arms so tight to keep her from getting away that it felt they were going to break.

"It looks like you are well and truly on your own." Crowley said to Sam.

"What…?" Daphne breathed out panicked as she looked at Crowley and then back to Sam.

With another snap of his fingers, the demons and Daphne disappeared from the room.

Crowley took one more look at Sam before disappearing himself, leaving Sam in the lab by himself.

**~{-}~~{-}~**

Daphne tried to fight the demons, but they managed to get her tied to a chair.

She franticly looked around the hotel room; it was a low end room from a roadside motel. But she had never seen it before.

She wondered why Crowley had had her brought to a motel room like this, instead of a high end one like he'd pick.

"No point in struggling, there is no way you're getting out of these ropes…" Crowley said as he appeared in the hotel room where Daphne was bound to a chair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her breathing still labored from panicking.

"I warned you…" He said.

"Of consequences… but I don't even understand what's going on. Please, tell me where Dean is." Daphne begged.

Looking up to the demons he had in the room watching her until he got there he said, "I've got it from here."

The lower rank demons disappeared from the room.

"What does it matter where Dean is? He's not coming back, Daphne." Crowley said pulling a chair over infront of her and sitting down.

She looked down and to the side as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"My god… do you really hate me that much?" She asked, looking up at him with so much pain and betrayal in her eyes.

His expression softened as he looked at her.

Taking a deep breath and sighing loudly he said, "Quite the opposite, I love you… and you know it."

She shook her head back and forth.

"If that was true… you wouldn't hurt me like this." She said, as she looked into his green eyes.

"I don't see the relevance of it… but Dean is in Purgatory." He said.

"What?" She gasped.

"That's why you wouldn't give us your blood until he promised he'd kill Dick and not me… you knew this was going to happen…" She said feeling like she couldn't get oxygen to her lungs.

"Not very pleasant to be toyed with… is it love?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at her.

"Toyed with? I didn't toy with you… you knew exactly where I stood since the day we first met. All I wanted was Dean." She snapped.

"You expected me to bail you out every time you got in a tough spot." He reminded her.

"Oh my god… that's what friends do, they help each other out. The favors may not have been on the same level, but I helped you out plenty of times to." She retorted.

"Not because we were friends… because you love me." He said.

She looked at him with a look of confusion as she shook her head back and forth, "You are more off your rocker than Cas, do you hear yourself right now… you've bound me to a freaking chair and you wanted to talk about our feelings for each other? What do you think is going to happen when you untie me? I'm going to get as far away from you as I can and I will get Dean back." She threatened her tongue sharp as she spoke.

"Please, you really think I'm going to let you go?" He asked.

"Then what are you going to do? Kill me? Because right now I'd put a bullet between my eyes before I'd willingly spend another second with you." She said, her eyes dark.

"You're mine." He said, adjusting the chair.

"No, I am not." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are… you've been mine since we met." He said.

"No…" She said shaking her head.

"And I've been rather generous with you… been a hell of guy. However… you kept making the wrong decision, Dean… it was all about Dean. So, he had to be taken out of the equation." Crowley explained.

"Taken out of the equation, you sent him to purgatory!" Daphne snapped.

"Your fault, not mine." He said.

"Where the hell does that make sense in your twisted, sick mind?" She asked, still struggling to get out of the ropes, but it was useless.

"You're correct in that I knew whomever killed Dick would get a one way ticket into monsterland. But, I could have ordered a demon to do it…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"But you didn't because you want me to suffer! You're mad because I chose him over you… he would have never done anything like this to me." She said, feeling like her lungs were going to collapse as the heaviness of it all sunk it.

"Like I said… you made the wrong decision… too many players on the board, had to eliminate a few. This all could have avoided…" He said, looking directly into her eyes as he spoke.

He watched as more tears from her devastation fell from her sad blue eyes.

"I don't want you to suffer…" He said as he stood up.

"Then just kill me… because I can't take this." She said her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"Oh Daphne…" Crowley said as he walked up to her and ran his hand down the side of her soft, pale face.

She tried to pull her face away from his touch, but he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she had to look at him.

Her tears ran down her cheeks and off her chin, spilling onto his hand as he looked at her.

"It's not going to hurt forever." He said.

"Yes, it is." She breathed out as she tried to pull her chin from his grip.

"No it won't…remarkably you're the only one I don't want to suffer." He said, as he let go of her chin.

"I will never forgive you for this, Crowley." She said as she looked down at her lap.

"You will…" He said.

She shook her head back and forth, out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach into his pocket. Looking over she saw him pull a syringe out and look at the slightly clouded liquid in it.

"What is that?" She asked, feeling panic overtake her sadness.

"A not so mild sedative… Don't worry love; you're not going to remember a bit of this when you wake up." He said as he pulled the white cap off the needle.

"Whatever you're planning on doing… please don't do it…" She started to plead but her words were cut off by a pained noise as he pushed the needle into her arm and injected every last drop of the liquid inside.

Her breathing was even more labored from pain as the liquid had a burning sensation once it was in her arm.

"Please don't do this…" She begged, trying to fight the effects of the medication.

"Shhh... I wish I didn't have to." He whispered to her softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before she couldn't fight the medicine anymore and fell asleep.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N - I'm sure by now you've all heard the good news, but incase you haven't heard it yet; Supernatural got an early renewal for season 9! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update… I'm still really trying to get back into writing and updating this story, and Crowley's causing more trouble. ^_-**

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but this chapter is longer than normal… so hopefully that will make up for it some.**

**So please if you're still reading, take a few moments to let me know, even if it's only a few lines... I appreciate your reviews so much, and your words really do inspire me to keep writing and updating. ^_^**


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 134.

~{-}~

_["You don't wanna hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies…_

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder, there is thunder in our hearts._

_There is so much hate for the ones we love, tell me we both matter… don't we?_

_You, it's you and me, It's you and me… won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could make a deal with god, get him to swap our places…_

_Be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building…"_

_(Running up that hill - Placebo)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Crowley took his phone and called one of his servant demons.

"Bring him in." Crowley instructed and then hung up his phone and cut the ropes that bound Daphne's now limp body. Carefully he picked her up and laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillow.

"Here you go sir." A demon said as he appeared in the room holding onto a man he had ported with him.

Crowley nodded and dismissed the demon.

The man looked down to Daphne on the bed and then asked, "If I do this… you'll let me go, right?"

Crowley walked over to him.

"Yes." He said.

"I… don't like altering memories… it's not right to get inside someone else's head." The man said.

"You're an Effrit, that's why you do is change memories and get in other people's heads." Crowley said, getting irritated at him.

"My name is Nathan; I didn't ask to be what I am." He said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you want your freedom or not? Because I can easily kill you and find another one." Crowley pointed out, knowing it wasn't true it had taken him years to find a real Effrit.

Effrits we're creatures who like their distant cousins the Jinn, were able to get inside someone's head and see their thoughts and memoires. But the Effrits could take it a step farther, they could delete, alter or even add memories into a person's mind.

Nathan frowned and looked at Crowley with a defeated look in his eyes.

"If you truly care about her at all… you wouldn't do this, the process is completely irreversible. She will never get her real memories back. And if you try to have this done multiple times you may lose her forever, it's risky enough to get in her mind in the first place." Nathan warned.

Crowley gave Nathan a hard stare to show he wasn't backing down from what he wanted.

"So what was it you wanted me to do? Make her forget about her boyfriend and be in love with you?" He asked, his voice low.

"A few minor details need to be rewritten, but no… don't mess with her feelings about me, she already loves me." Crowley said confidently.

"Fine…" Nathan breathed out as he sat down on the bed beside Daphne and placed a hand on either side of her head.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down at her face, before looking back to Crowley.

"What do you want her know…?" Nathan asked.

"Are you in her head?" Crowley asked his head cocked to the side.

Nathan nodded.

"You need to alter the memory of then killing a leviathan… she needs to think that Sam Winchester was killed." Crowley explained.

"And then after that, you need to implant the memory of Dean Winchester leaving her…" Crowley went on, as he gave him several insults he knew would hurt Daphne for Nathan to make her believe that Dean had said unforgivable things to her before leaving her.

Nathan's forehead creased.

"What is it?" Crowley asked.

"She loves Dean… wouldn't you want her to think he had been killed?" He asked.

"No, if she thinks he simply died she won't give up until she's either dead with him or try's to find a way to get him back. This way, she's mad at him for leaving her and won't try to track Sam down, thinking that he's dead." Crowley explained.

Nathan nodded as he began to unravel and rewrite her memories.

"Is that all?" Nathan asked, looking up to the demon.

"And she needs to forget the entire conversation we just had…" Crowley said.

After rewriting those memories, Nathan looked back up to Crowley.

"Is it done?" Crowley asked him.

"Yeah." Nathan said nodding.

"That's all I needed you to do." Crowley informed him.

Nathan let go of Daphne's head and stood beside the bed.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon that had brought Nathan in appeared.

"Lock Nathan here back in his holding cell." Crowley instructed.

"What? No! You said if I did this you'd let me go!" Nathan yelled franticly.

"Correct, and I will once I am confident that you did what you were supposed to." Crowley said as the other demon grabbed Nathan and disappeared.

Crowley looked around the room before gathering up the ropes that had bound her to the chair and taking one last look at her before leaving the room.

**~{-}~~{-}~**

The next morning Daphne woke up and groggily sat up on the side of the bed, she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

Slowly she started to remember the events of the prior day.

"No…" She breathed out as she remembered the terrible fight she and Dean had gotten into.

She had watched Sam get eaten by Dick Roman before they managed to kill him, but just like always when he was hurting Dean had pushed her away once they got back to the hotel.

Feeling her pockets she found her phone and tried Dean's number, but it went straight to voicemail. She didn't leave a message, just hung up and tried every single other phone number she had for him.

Putting her phone on the small table by the bed she wiped her eyes as some tears started to fall down her face. She didn't want to believe she and Dean were over, but after the things he said to her with their fight she knew it was final.

Dean no longer wanted anything to do with her.

She had no idea the memories she had had never happened; no idea that Crowley had a monster alter anything in her head. All she knew was she was completely devastated.

Slowly she lay back on the bed and buried her face in the pillow as she continued to cry.

Eventually she had drifted off into a restless sleep.

It was late in the evening when she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she looked at the caller id, hopeful it was Dean saying he was sorry and changed his mind.

But it was Crowley.

Clearing her throat and trying not to reveal anything she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said, hoping it didn't sound like she had spent the whole day in bed crying.

"Congratulations… heard the good news… you took out the Leviathans." Crowley said into the phone.

"Yeah… I'm glad it's over with." She said closing her eyes and holding them tightly shut as more tears threatened to pour down her cheeks as she saw Sam getting killed in her mind again.

"You don't sound very happy, love." Crowley pointed out.

"I'm just… I'm really tired." She said, mentally kicking herself as her voice cracked.

"Whats wrong…?" He asked, knowing exactly what had her so upset.

"Before we got Dick… he killed Sam." She admitted, knowing it didn't matter, because Crowley wouldn't care.

The other end of the line was silent.

"Are you okay?' He asked after a long pause.

"I…I'm okay, I just… didn't sleep at all last night and I'm really tired." She lied knowing she had been sleeping a lot.

"Is that all that's wrong?" Crowley pushed, wanting her to bring up Dean.

"I… I don't really need an '_I told you so', _right now…" She admitted, trying to control her breathing as she felt like she was about to break out into a fit of hysterical crying.

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked, satisfied she was already talking to him.

"Dean…" Was all she managed to breathe out before she couldn't hold back her tears any more.

Crowley was silent waiting for her to continue.

When all he could hear were the sounds of her crying he said, "Did the Leviathans get him to?"

"Uh-uh." She managed to breathe out as she shook her head back and forth.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked her, again knowing what was wrong.

"We got into this fight… and he left me… he's not coming back, he doesn't care anymore." Daphne sobbed, feeling like her world had crashed and burned around her.

Crowley smiled to himself, even though he hated hearing her upset… he knew the Effrit had done exactly what he was supposed to, and she entirely believed the rewritten memories were real.

"Well… I can't deny that I've been waiting for this to happen… I did try to tell you." Crowley said.

"Like I said… the last thing I want is an '_I told you so'._" She said as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"I've got some things I need to do tonight… do you want me to come over tomorrow?" He asked her, knowing he was getting ready to have Kevin translate the demon tablet.

"No." She said, her voice firm.

"What are you going to do then?" Crowley asked her a little angry.

"I just need a few days… I don't want to see anyone right now." She admitted as she pulled the blanket over her shaking body.

"I've got to go... but I'll check on you soon." He promised.

She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't get any words to escape her sore throat so she just hung up the phone without saying anything else to him.

The next morning she managed to get out of bed – brush her teeth and take a shower.

Walking back into her room she sat down on the foot of her bed and tried Dean's phones again, but still no response.

When she hadn't gotten an answer from the last number she had from him she let her phone fall to the floor as she swallowed hard and rocked back and forth trying to hold back the new wave of tears.

Dean had told her not to ever contact him again and that he never wanted to see or hear form her again.

Shaking her head she vowed to herself that she wouldn't call him again, it was his mistake and if he wanted her back he'd call her.

She knew she should eat but the thought food turned her stomach so she crawled back under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep so she could escape from some of the pain she was feeling.

But she had slept so much the prior two days she wasn't able to fall back asleep. It was around 7 hours later when she finally poked her head back out from under the blankets.

Coming out of the bathroom she looked at her phone lying on the floor, picking it up she sat back down on the bed and saw she didn't have any calls or texts from anyone.

A few days later Daphne sat at the table in the same hotel room with her small cheese pizza in front of her.

Slowly she opened the box and grabbed a piece of pizza taking a small bite and choking it down followed by a drink of water. Eventually she just scraped the cheese topping off of 2 slices and threw the rest of it in the trash.

The next day she sat on the edge of the bed staring at the far wall in the silent room, even though she said she wouldn't call Dean again, she decided she'd make one last attempt, and if his calls were still going straight to voicemail she was going to give up because he must have gotten all new numbers. It had been going on a week since he had left her.

She called all of the numbers and still got no answer, all of them went straight to voicemail.

She didn't even try to hold the tears back as they started to fall this time, she didn't know how she even had any tears left to cry. Standing up she looked around the empty room, she hated everything she saw.

It was the room where they'd had their fight and Dean had left her there. A blast of anger flowed through her as she thought of how much she had tried to do everything he wanted her to.

She looked down to the phone in her hand, it was the last prepaid one she had left from the stash she got when leviathans were tracking them. Knowing if she broke it, no one would be able to call her because all her other numbers were gone, she angrily threw the phone across the room, it crashed against the wall.

Sitting back down she scooted back on the bed; she curled up and fell asleep on top of the blankets, in a pair of dark red shorts and a gray tank top.

It was close to 6 hours later when she woke up because the she felt the mattress move.

Raising her head she saw Crowley sitting beside her.

She put her head back down and shivered in the cold room.

"How are you?" He questioned, observing the room and seeing her busted phone on the floor.

She didn't answer him.

"Daphne?" He questioned.

"Leave me alone." She finally managed to say.

He looked at her, thinking maybe it would have been better to have the Effrit take away all of her memories of Dean, but Nathan had warned him that the more memories you mess with the greater the risk of permanent amnesia or other issues were.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Yesterday…" She said, her voice weak.

"What did you eat?" He asked looking around the room for any trash from food.

"Cheese off of a slice or two of pizza and water." She admitted.

He was silent as he watched her.

"You need to get up and eat something." He said, his tone firm as he spoke to her.

"I ate yesterday." She defended.

"Cheese and water hardly count as food… come on, get up." He said as he reached over and brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her better.

She looked up at him with her red, blood shot eyes.

He felt her face again, then her bare arms and then put a hand on her leg.

"You're freezing." He stated, frowning.

"I guess I never made it under the blanket." She stated flatly as she shivered again.

"Daphne…" He said, his voice a little raised with a heavy sigh.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"I want for you to get up and eat something… stop acting like the world has ended." He told her.

"It's the middle of the night… it's not time to get up." She argued.

"It isn't the middle of the night… the world didn't end, you're going to pull through this." He told her.

"I know." She said.

"Then get up!" He exclaimed.

"I don't really feel like it, okay? You've seen I'm alright, so you can go." She told him, her voice barely over a whisper.

"You hardly seem alright." He argued with her.

"I watched Sam die and Dean left me… I'd say I'm managing pretty good for not having a friend left in this world." She sighed as she kept her eyes closed wishing she could fall back to sleep.

"Not everyone left you." He pointed out.

Slowly she raised up and looked at him.

"You shouldn't even be here… it wasn't too long ago I told you I never wanted to see you again." She pointed out.

He took a deep breath and was getting ready to yell at her, thinking she was trying to tell him she still wanted nothing to do with him, but she kept talking before he got the chance.

"I'm so mean to you, and you're here still trying to look out for me…" She said scooting away from him and pulling her knees up to her chin, as she shivered again in the cold hotel room.

"Sorry?" He questioned giving her a stunned look, as he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry for telling you that I didn't want to talk to you again. I did it because it kept causing trouble between me and Dean." She admitted.

"I thought so…" He said, surprised at her apology.

"Kinda funny isn't it? Dean always said you kept screwing my life up so you could come in and save the day. And look at what happened, Dean left me and the only one who stuck by me is you." She said, shaking her head as tears stung her eyes again.

"You can go… it's not like this is your mess…" She said, her voice cracked as she spoke.

He looked at her as he shook his head back and forth, she didn't know it but Dean was right. Yet again, Crowley had screwed up her life so he could come in seeming like the good guy, saving the day.

For a few moments he thought that he should have had Nathan fix the way she always felt too much guilt over things, but he didn't want her changed. He only wanted her to get over Dean and come back to him.

He hadn't anticipated how her thinking that Dean left her was going to make her feel bad for the way she treated him.

"It's okay." She said as she rested her head on her cold knees as she hugged her bare legs tighter to herself.

Getting up he walked over to the other side of the bed, kicking his shoes off and sitting beside her. He pulled her against his side as she started to cry again.

He reached around her and pulled the blanket over her cold body as she cuddled up to his side, and continued to cry.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N-Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the update!**

**Don't forget to check out my Castiel/OC fanfic titled 'She Talks to Angels' and please let me know what you think. ^_^**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you're still reading the story! I really appreciate you taking the time to show your support! ^_^**


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133.

~{-}~

_["Thirty days and thirty nights… been putting up a real good fight. And there were times I thought you'd win…_

_It's so easy to forget the bitter taste in the morning left… Swore I wouldn't go back there again. Cause you and tequila make me crazy. Run like poison in my blood._

_One more night would kill me, baby. One is one too many and one more is never enough._

_When it comes to you, oh the damage I could do._

_It's always your favorite sins that do you in…"_

_(You and Tequila – Kenny Chesney&Grace Potter)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

The next day Daphne woke up in the bed alone and squinted as she looked around the room glowing brightly from the sun shining in through the blinds.

She wanted to crawl back under the blankets and forget about the day, but she knew she had to start living again. She reasoned that Dean left her, so he probably wasn't holed up in some hotel room by himself.

Taking a shower she changed into a pair of pink and purple plaid pajama pants and a purple t-shirt. She knew she wasn't going out anywhere so she didn't see a point in dressing in anything but her comfortable pajamas.

Walking back into the room she turned on the T.V. and flipped channels until she came across a news station covering the explosion that had happened at Sucrocorp.

She remembered planning with Sam to blow up the lab because of what Kevin had told them about the creamers that were going to be shipped out. It was also the easiest way to get rid of all the leviathan bodies.

_No, damn it. Not again. _She breathed out under her breath as she shut the T.V. off and held her eyes shut trying to keep the tears in as the news report made her replay everything in her head.

Laying back down her damp hair started to wet the pillow case as she pulled her blanket up and managed to fall back asleep.

A few hours later she woke up to Crowley shaking her.

"What?" She asked as she sat up and looked at him, as he sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Well… at least you changed clothes." He observed as he leaned past her and sat a cup down on the bedside table beside her.

"And showered…" She pointed out as she looked at the bag beside him on the bed.

"Here." He said as he handed her the paper bag.

"Uh…" She as she opened and saw a spicy chicken sandwich with fries, she then looked back over to the bedside table where the fast food drink sat.

She stared at him.

"Eat." He instructed.

"Did you really go into a fast food place…?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

He nodded.

"Oh my god…" She said shaking her head back and forth.

"What?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you go into a fast food place… like ever." She said, obviously surprised at him.

"Well, what was I supposed to get you? You've been living off this for years." He said, waving a hand and motioning to the bag in front of her.

"I'm just a little shocked." She admitted, glancing up at him.

He sighed heavily with frustration, "Do you want something else?" He asked, speaking a little louder than he had intended to.

"No… umm, it's sweet. I'm just surprised, thank you." She said, making eye contact for a few seconds before looking back down at the bag.

She waited for a few moments.

"Are you going to sit here the whole time?" She asked, not looking back up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know… it's kind of uncomfortable to eat with someone staring me down." She admitted.

"I am not staring you down." He told her.

"You are." She said, looking up at him.

"Fine… I'll come back." He said, pausing for a moment after he stood up.

"Okay." She said nodding as she looked up at him.

After he left the room, she slowly started to eat the food he had brought her.

Much later that night she woke up, and looked over to see Crowley sitting on the bed beside her.

"I ate the food." She said groggily, as she looked up at him.

"I know." He responded, as he looked back down to the paper he was reading.

She had started to fall back asleep when he said, "How are you?"

Scooting over she rested against his side as she took a deep breath and said, "Well, like you said… the world isn't over."

He looked down at her and said, "Well, it's a step up from last week…"

She nodded and drifted back off to sleep.

**~{-}~One month later~{-}~**

Where are you going?" Crowley asked as he appeared in Daphne's hotel room.

"London, Kentucky." She admitted, looking at him over her shoulder as she tucked the last of her freshly washed clothes in her bag.

"What's in London, Kentucky?" He asked as he took a drink from his glass of scotch.

"Well, I'm not certain… but I'm thinking ghouls." She admitted.

"You're going off on a hunt?" He asked, clearly angered at her.

"Yes… I am, I've been here for over a month. That's the longest I've stayed in the same place in years." She admitted.

"You don't need to go hunting." He said, his voice echoed through the room.

She was silent as she headed into the bathroom and came back out with her shampoo and body wash.

"I don't think you should go." He said, as he walked closer to her.

"Well… it's kind of my decision." She said, as she looked at him.

"Are you meeting up with another hunter?" He asked.

"No…" She admitted.

"So you're taking off to hunt alone?" He asked.

"Oh my god… what's the problem, I hunted for a while by myself. I'm not new at this." She reminded him.

"What's the problem? How many times have you almost gotten killed on hunts?" He questioned, his voice growing louder with every word he spoke.

"And how many lives have I saved on these hunts?" She questioned back, keeping her voice calm.

"I don't care how many people you've saved… it's not worth losing your life." He said, his voice still loud as he yelled at her.

"I'll be careful…" She said, as she moved her bag to the foot of the bed.

Crowley watched her as she purposely avoided his eyes and grabbed her other bag and headed towards the door.

He appeared in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her blue eyes looked up and met his dark green eyes.

"You're hoping you're going to run into Dean…" Crowley said uncovering her motives.

"We've been getting along so well… please don't be mad at me." She said, setting her heavy bags down on the pale blue carpet.

"Don't be mad at you?" He yelled, his face growing a little red from anger.

He knew she wasn't going to find Dean because he was in purgatory, but he didn't want her out trying to find him.

It was a slim chance since he had it on good authority from a few of his demons that Sam had given up hunting, but there was still a slight chance she might run into him. And he didn't want her spending all of her time trying to find Dean.

"I just… I need to talk to him again." Daphne admitted, swallowing hard.

"Why? So he can break your heart… again?" Crowley yelled.

Daphne sighed, "I promised myself I wasn't going to go after him… but he's all alone, he's lost Sam…"

"And he chose to lose you…" Crowley pointed out, knowing his words were going to hurt her.

"He always pushes people away when he's hurting." She defended.

"Daphne…" Crowley said his voice almost in a growl from anger.

"I just don't understand it… things were actually going really good with us, he'd finally started to open up again to me and I can't understand why he just left me like this." She admitted, looking away from his face as she spoke.

Crowley's blood was boiling from anger and jealousy; he didn't understand how after getting the memory put in her head of a terrible and painful fight that she still wanted to go after Dean.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear… and I'm sorry, but I…" She stopped as she pinned her eyes shut, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

She hadn't cried in a few weeks and didn't want to start again.

"You what?" Crowley shouted.

"I don't want to fight with you…" She said, as she looked up at him with a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

He had expected her to be mostly over what had happened by now.

"What are you going to do if you find him and he doesn't have anything to say that you want to hear?" Crowley asked her.

"I don't know… if I could just talk to him…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"What do you not understand? He left you, because he doesn't want anything to do with you! You're chasing a ghost!" Crowley shouted.

"Move!" she yelled as she picked up her bags.

"Daphne…" Crowley yelled shaking his head back and forth.

"Get out of my way." She said, as she looked at him.

Frustrated Crowley stepped to the side and she started to walk past him but he caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she dropped her bags and tried to push him back.

"You're not going." Crowley said his voice low but showed every bit of anger he was feeling at the moment.

"You can't stop me." She shouted at him as she pushed him backwards with all of her might.

She used enough force to push him back several steps but before she could get out the door he grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall.

She groaned in pain when her back collided with the wall, she was surprised he hadn't thrown her through the drywall.

He stood in front of her, blocking her from moving.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked feeling trapped.

"Because you are insisting on going after him, when he has done nothing but hurt you." Crowley yelled, his face only a few inches in front of hers; she winced as his voice hurt her ears.

"Says the man who just tried to throw me through a wall." She said her voice low.

"Please, let me go." She said, trying to keep calm.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to get control of his anger.

"I have lost you enough…" He said, as he looked right into her eyes.

Her expression softened.

"What?" She asked, trying to read his face.

He took a few steps back, unpinning her from the wall.

"Crowley…" She started to say but he disappeared from the room.

_Great, _she breathed out as she looked around the now empty room. Turning around she saw some cracks in the wall where he had pinned her.

She grabbed her bags and headed outside, stopping for a moment confused as to how her Hummer was parked outside of the hotel. She didn't remember driving it there.

Shaking it off she reasoned that she had been so stressed and hadn't left the hotel in over a month so she'd just forgotten it.

**~{-}~A week later~{-}~**

Daphne sat down on the side of the bed in her new hotel room; she had determined that there wasn't a case in the town like she had thought.

But she stayed at the hotel because she didn't know where else to go. She'd again broke a promise to herself, she'd gotten a new phone and called all of Dean's numbers but all of them were disconnected now, the calls wouldn't even go to voicemail.

She took in a deep shuddering breath as she realized Dean had meant what he said. It was now going on 2 months since they had broken up and she'd tried countless times to contact him.

Realizing she was just going to have to accept the fact that things were really over she gathered a pair of green shorts and light blue tank top. She showered and changed into her clean clothes and dried her hair.

Her eyes widened as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Crowley sitting in a chair in her room, he took a drink of his scotch and sat the crystal glass down with a slight clank on the table.

"Hey…" She said, her voice soft as she looked at him. She hadn't seen him since she left the hotel when he had slammed her into the wall.

"Take it you didn't find him?" Crowley questioned his eyes dark and his voice low. Of course he knew she was never going to find Dean.

"Can we not talking about that?" She asked as her eyes fluttered over to where her phone was, remembering how many times she had tried to call Dean.

"Why not? It seems to be all you ever want to talk about." He said, as he drank the last of his glass and sat the it back down on the table.

"If you're going to do this… just go." She said.

"What should I do? Get you more food, make sure you're doing okay so you can get your strength back up to take off?" He asked, knowing he was being unfair to her.

The reason she was in this mess was because of him, but he'd never let her know that.

She crossed an arm over her stomach and held onto her other arm that hung at her side.

He looked up at her as she looked down to the floor, her dark red hair lying in loose waves from her shower.

"I don't know what do you expect me to do." She admitted, she had been happy to see him at first, but now she was wishing he hadn't showed up.

Standing up he looked at her.

"I don't understand why you continually chase him after all he has put you through." Crowley admitted, he had done more for her than anyone else.

"I just need to understand what I did wrong." She admitted, swallowing hard.

"What you did wrong?" He questioned as he walked a few steps closer to her from where he had been sitting across the room.

"I just don't understand it… I mean a year or two ago, it wouldn't have surprised me if he'd abandoned me. But I changed so much, and I did everything he wanted me to. I have to know where I went wrong." She told him, hoping she wouldn't cry again, she didn't think her eyes could take anymore tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong… it's him, Daphne. You're perfect, he just never saw that." Crowley told her, as he walked closer.

"I'm nowhere near perfect." She said, glancing up at him, realizing he had moved across the room and was in front of her.

He shook his head at her denial.

"I continually hurt you… and apparently upset Dean to the point where he up and decided he couldn't stand me anymore." She admitted, her chest physically hurt as she took a deep breath.

"Daphne…" He started to say.

But she had started to talk again, "I guess… I just really believed he loved me, and that we could beat anything. Stupid." She breathed the last word shaking her head back and forth.

Crowley frowned at her; he realized he hadn't thought having an Effrit mess with her head through. He should have come up with a better plan for the memories he wanted her to have.

But it was too late, have another one try to fix it could change her forever.

Seeing her start to breath deeper, he knew she was fighting tears again.

"Daphne…" He said, as he took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"He didn't deserve you…" Crowley started to say but she tried to pull her head back from his hands.

"He couldn't love you the way that I love you." Crowley said, voicing his feelings for the 2nd time.

"Crowley…" She breathed out his name and started to shake her head back and forth.

"You know I'm not lying." He said, as he kept a gentle, but firm hold on her face so she'd have to look at him.

Her face contorted with a slight look of pain as she looked into his eyes; she had tried to deny her feelings for him before because it had made things easier.

But with her altered memories, she had accepted that Dean was never coming back for her.

Reaching up she grabbed his hands and pulled them from her face.

She looked at him as she took a deep breath, but it felt like the oxygen didn't reach her lungs.

"I… I love too." She finally admitted, as her eyes searched his face.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, after a few moment's she pulled back and looked at him again.

Stepping closer to where she was right against him she reached up and pulled his face down to hers, reclaiming his mouth with hers.

As she felt his hands start to wind around her sides and hold her even tighter against him, her stomach jumped a little. For years she had pushed her feelings down for him, but it only took a few seconds for it all to come flooding back.

Letting go of his face she rested her hands on his shoulders before trailing them down, grabbing on the sides of his coat and pushing it off his arms.

Their breathing hastened as his suit jacket was now on the floor and her fingers were working on the buttons of his black dress shirt.

Once his upper body was bare, his hands moved up her sides pulling her shirt up over her head, before topping their pile of loose clothing off with her bra.

She held on the back of his head keeping his face smashed against hers as his hands slowly explored her body and they continued to move back towards the bed.

Daphne moaned softly as his mouth trailed down her face and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on her neck.

The last articles of their clothing were now strewn across the floor as he lay over her on the bed; she smiled softly into their kiss as she could taste the familiar after notes of his favorite scotch on his tongue.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- Thank you for reading! ^_^ I hope you all liked the chapter! All you Dean/Daph fans don't worry! Dean will be back soon.**

**Please take a few moments to leave me a review and let me know if you read the chapter. I appreciate your support so much and you all are the reason I keep writing and updating. **


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134.**

~{-}~

_["After the war we said we'd fight together…_

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do._

_Letting darkness grow, as if we need its pallet and we need it's color, but I've seen it through and now I know the truth._

_That anything could happen, anything could happen…"_

_(Anything Could Happen – Ellie Goulding)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

The next morning after showering Daphne started to repack her bags to head out to another town.

"What are you doing?" Crowley asked her as he appeared in her room.

"Packing…" She said her voice trailing off as she hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he walked over to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "I found a case."

"Daphne…" He said starting to get irritated right off the bat.

"What?" She asked him.

"You know how I feel about you hunting…" Crowley said.

"I know… but this is what I do. I don't really know anything else, I mean even before when I lived with you I still hunted." She explained.

"But you don't have to." He said, his voice raised.

Turning around and facing him she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one said I had to hunt… it's just what I do." She said her words honest.

"You can honestly say that years ago given the option, you would have picked the same life for yourself?" He asked, as he took a drink from the glass in his hand.

"I guess it depends on what day you ask me." She admitted, the look in her eyes starting to get a little distant as she started to turn back around.

"Hey…" He said as he curled an arm around her waist.

She avoided his eyes as he stood in extremely close proximity.

"Daphne…I'm sorry." He said, as he looked at her.

She nodded but she still seemed like her mind was no longer in the room with him.

"I missed you…" He said, as he leaned in and kissed her. The tense posture she was standing in slowly melted away as he pulled her closer into an embrace, their lips still locked.

"I missed you too." She told him, and she meant it.

He kissed her again she grabbed onto the sides of his face but when they pulled back for air she looked into his eyes.

"I really mean that… I don't think I realized it fully until now but I really miss… us." She admitted.

Her heart was still broken from thinking that Dean had left her and no longer loved her.

"You know… there's a way we can be, us – forever." He said, his voice low as he leaned down and held onto her.

"The enchainment…?" She asked.

"You were going to do it before… before you ran off to your family." He reminded her, keeping his arms locked around her so she couldn't move too far away from him. Back when she was 17, and had first met him and spent a couple years living with him she had almost went through with it willingly.

"I… I don't know…" She admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked her, his body started to tense from anger.

She rested her hands against his chest and looked at him as she spoke.

"I'm in only in my 20's and with the things I've seen in this short time, I can't imagine living forever…I mean one life time's worth of pain is enough, the idea of several lifetimes pain just makes me sick." She admitted, hoping he wouldn't force the issue on her.

"But you've had a hard life… you don't have to anymore." He told her.

"I just don't know…" She admitted, knowing it was going to start a fight with him.

"Daphne, you've got me now… I will always watch out for you. You don't have to live an eternity in misery. You're mine." He told her, but his voice was slightly raised.

"Crowley… we've only been back together since last night, and you're already pushing this enchainment issue? Please tell me you're not going to do this every single day…" She said her voice trailing off.

"You do realize I'm the only one you have left, right?" He growled.

"What?" She gasped; surprised he had thrown that in her face.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? It's not like you've got Dean anymore, or even Sam around. You've got me and you know you're going to age and die… I won't." He reminded her.

Putting her hands back up against his chest she pushed him back as tears started to sting her eyes.

He tried to hold onto her but she pushed him back and turned her back to him, quickly swatting the tears from her cheeks.

"I… I don't know why I said that." He said, his tone calm again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop it, get off me." She yelled as she felt more tears burning her eyes.

She tried to reach around and push him off, but he grabbed her arms and held them in front of her, keeping her back pressed against his stomach.

"Let go…" She pleaded, trying to pull her arms away but he didn't let go.

He backed them up to the oversized arm chair in the corner of the room; sitting down he pulled her down with him as he kept her arms pinned over her chest so she couldn't get away.

Leaning his face forward he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He told her.

Her body shook lightly from the crying as he held her close wishing he hadn't said anything to her.

"I just… I don't want to lose you… but I'm not ready to decide if I want to be here forever. I need time, Dean only left me a couple months ago and as much as I love you I'm still dealing with the heartache over that." She said her voice hoarse as she spoke through her sobs.

Turning her around as she stopped trying to get away from him, she sat across his lap and he pulled her to him until her head was on his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me, we'll figure it out." He said as kept his embrace tight around her.

He was beginning to wonder if he should have ever had the Effrit inside of her head.

**~{-}~A month later~{-}~**

Daphne pulled her Hummer into the driveway of Crowley's new house, she looked up at the mansion and shook her head smiling to herself.

She grabbed her bags and walked past the demons guarding the door and into the house. After unpacking her things in a bed room upstairs she gathered all of her I.D's she used to pose as a cop or F.B.I. agent along with a few driver's licenses and credit cards that were in various names.

She carried them into the living room and looked at the fire burning in the elegant brick structure.

Taking one last look at them she threw them all into the fire watching as the plastic began to melt in the hot flames.

"I wasn't expecting you…" Crowley hummed into her ear as he walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and leaned back into his arms and said, "Surprise."

"Didn't find the vampires?" He questioned, she could faintly smell the Craig on his breath as he held her closely.

"No I found them… wasn't a very big nest though. Easy, open shut case." She explained as she reached up and held onto his strong arms that were still wrapped around her.

Breathing in he caught the scent of burning plastic.

"What are you burning?" He questioned.

"All my fake ID's and credit cards." She admitted.

"Don't you need those?" He asked.

"I would have if I was going to be hunting…" She said, her voice trailing off.

Spinning her around until she faced him he looked past her at the burning cards.

"You're really giving up hunting?" He asked surprised at her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I got rid of everything other than a few weapons to keep in my car and by the bed, because I'm still just as paranoid as a hunter but I'm not taking on any new cases." She told him.

He smiled at her as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**~{-}~3 months later – 6 months in total since Crowley had her memories altered~{-}~**

Daphne's blue eyes scanned the far wall of the bedroom as she lay with her arm over Crowley's stomach and her head on his chest.

Leaning up she kissed him before resting her chin on her arm still lying over his bare skin.

"I've been thinking…" She said, her voice a little airy as she glanced up at him.

"About?" He asked, smiling at her.

"The enchainment…" She admitted.

"Well, are the thoughts good or bad?" He asked her, surprised at her bringing it up on her own.

"Mixed I guess… but I just wanted to let you know that I am considering it. Okay?" She asked.

"It's better than not thinking about it… so for now, I'll take it." He said, trying not to sound angry but he didn't understand why she wasn't ready for it.

"I didn't bring it up to make you mad… I just wanted you to know that I'm seriously considering it." She said her voice soft, but revealed some of her new sadness as she started to pull back from him.

"Daphne, have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" He asked her.

Raising her head and looking at him she smiled, "No, not lately."

"Well, I do…" He said, his voice low and deep, his accent velvety smooth as he spoke to her.

"And… I missed really, really missed this…" He said, before quickly grabbing her as he moved back over her and kissed her as she laughed from the sudden movement.

A few days later Daphne was heading out to the store to pick up a few things and she noticed a car parked on Crowley's street pull out and follow her all the way to the store.

Parking her car she acted like she didn't know she was being followed as she went in and began putting items in her cart.

"Excuse me…" A woman said, she had long blond hair almost to her elbows and she had noticeable dimples even when she wasn't smiling.

"Why are you following me?" Daphne asked, tucking her dark red hair behind her ears as she faced the stranger.

"I didn't mean to startle you… but you live with that dark haired man with the British accent, right?" She asked Daphne.

"Scottish accent, but yes I do… why?" She asked.

"I'm not trying to pry… but my brother has been missing for almost a year and I've tracked him to the area… mainly to your house." The woman admitted.

"I haven't seen anyone strange around the house…" Daphne said unsure at what this woman was getting at.

"He's about this tall, light blond hair and dark brown eyes. His name is Nathan." She explained, as she held her hand a few inches above their heads.

"I'm sorry I don't think I can help you." Daphne said.

"I know that you don't me, but my name is Nikki… I'm an Effrit and so is my brother. The last time I saw Nathan he was at his house talking to that man you live with." She admitted.

"An Effrit… like a jinn?" Daphne asked.

"I know that man is a demon and I'm afraid to talk to him, but I'm really scared for my brother. Do you think maybe we could go somewhere to talk?" Nikki asked her.

"I'm Daphne." She said introducing herself, while giving her a hard look.

"Okay, let's go." Daphne said as she pushed her cart to the side and led Nikki out to her Hummer.

Daphne drove them in silence to a small diner, with only a few cars in the parking lot.

After they took their seats at an isolated corner booth and ordered food Daphne looked at her, "I'm listening." She said.

Nikki explained that her brother had been missing for about a year and showed her pictures of him.

"I've never seen him before in my life… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you." Daphne said.

They talked for a little while longer, when Nikki said "Daph, I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me."

Daphne looked at her as a pained expression took over her face, "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry, I always shorten people's names when I talk to them; before asking if they want to be called by it. I've done it my whole life, used to make my mom so mad. I'm really sorry if I offended you." Nikki apologized a little startled by Daphne's sudden shift in mood.

"I…just." She stopped; trying to take a deep breath.

"Please don't call me Daph." She said, her breathing still hastened as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Nikki apologized again.

"It's not your fault… but there's only really been 1 person who's called me that. And…I just can't think about him." Daphne said as she scooted her plate to the side of the table and took a drink of her water.

"The demon you live with…" Nikki started to say but Daphne cut her off.

"Crowley." Daphne said.

"How well do you know Crowley?" Nikki asked her.

"Extremely… why is this relevant?" Daphne asked her.

"How much do you know about Effrits?" She asked her.

Daphne thought for a few moments, "I know for the most part they aren't evil, it's a gene passed through families. They're like jinn."

"Only different, see we can literally get inside someone's head and alter memories, we can delete memories, or create new ones and the person has no idea they're mind has been messed with." Nikki said as she took a drink of her tea.

"I asked how well you knew Crowley because, it's not uncommon for us to get kidnapped and forced into getting inside someone's head to alter memories. And I know for a fact he's the one who was talking to my brother." Nikki said.

Daphne paid their bill and as she walked out to her car she said, "So you're trying to tell me you think Crowley kidnapped your brother to have my memory altered?"

"No… I don't know, I'm just saying it's not out of the question." Nikki told her.

Once she pulled back up to the store and into the parking spot beside Nikki's car Daphne shut her Hummer off and looked over to her.

"I'm sorry about your brother, but you're really overstepping here. You don't know me, or know Crowley… I've known him for a long time and I've had feelings for him for years, this isn't a new thing within the past year." Daphne admitted.

Nikki nodded as she started to open the door and get out of the car.

"I have your number and I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything news about your brother… but I'm not going to say anything to Crowley and I'd advise you not to confront him." Daphne warned, glancing over at her.

Nikki looked over at her –her eyes revealing some fear.

"Crowley is… really powerful and he doesn't like people snooping in his business." Daphne said.

"Okay." Nikki said, her voice barely over a whisper.

**~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~**

**A/N- Thank you for reading! ^_^ I hope you all liked the chapter! **

**Please take a few moments to leave me a review and let me know if you read the chapter. I appreciate your support so much and you all are the reason I keep writing and updating. ^_^**


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135.**

~{-}~

_["Hey,I'm pleading my soul is bleeding. I don't wanna be left alone, not when I'm right next to you._

_What are you thinking? It's so misleading…_

_I don't want to be left alone… I don't want to be left alone."_

_(Enigma – Trapt)]_

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

Daphne watched as Nikki drove off in her red car.

She didn't want to admit it in front of her, but Daphne couldn't deny that it was strange that the woman's brother had gone missing not too long before Dean broke up with her.

She thought back to how she had walked out of her hotel room and didn't know how her Hummer had gotten there.

But she had tried to call Dean, and he shut his phones off.

A couple days later Daphne was sitting in the living room on her computer when Crowley walked in the room and sat down beside her.

She looked up at him as he was reading something on his iPhone.

Closing her laptop she turned sideways and faced him.

"Yes?" He questioned as he turned the screen of his phone off and laid it down on the table by her computer.

"I love you." She said her eyebrows were pushed together as she spoke.

"I love you too." He responded, but his eyes searched her face, confused by her expression.

"And you'd never do anything to change me, or anything about me… right?" She asked, looking at him.

"What are you trying to get at?" He asked her.

Reaching forward she held onto the sides of his face as she looked in his eyes.

"Daphne?" He questioned, concern showing on his face.

"I'm just… I don't know feeling kind of strange I guess." She admitted.

"Strange how?" He asked her.

"Never mind." She said softly as she decided that he wouldn't have someone alter her memories.

"No… what's going on?" He asked as he caught her hands in his and held them down between them on the couch.

She pushed all the doubt from her head and smiled at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm going to be gone tonight… have some things I need to take care of." He told her vaguely. He was still trying to find the prophet Kevin, after he had made a bomb and escaped from him with the tablet.

"Okay." She said.

She waited until she knew Crowley was gone and headed up to the attic where she had stored a few boxes of weapons and other belongings.

Picking up the demon killing knife she had stolen from her grandmother she headed down to the large basement.

"What do you think you're doing?" A demon asked black eyes showing as he stepped in front of the door to the basement.

"Move." She instructed knowing the demons weren't allowed to touch her.

"The King said no one's allowed down here… not even you." He said.

"Move." She demanded again.

"Are you deaf?" He asked.

Without another word to the demon she plunged the knife into his heart killing both the demon and the meat suit.

She headed down through the basement, taking out another 5 demons on her way.

Using a flashlight she looked until she found the trap door on the floor, leading down even lower underground, and under the house. She unlocked it using the keys she had taken off one of the dead guard demons.

Taking the stone stair case down she used her flashlight and looked at the few holding cells in the lowest part of the cellar that seemed to resemble an old dungeon.

She knew if Crowley found a monster he thought would be useful he'd keep it locked up until he needed it.

Her flashlight was getting dim; she remembered she had meant to change the batteries.

Using what little light it was providing she looked into the cells wondering what a few of the monsters could be.

Reaching an end cell she looked in the little square section on the door to see inside of the cell.

She could see someone was in there but she couldn't tell who or what it was.

Dropping her knife to the floor she squinted her eyes and looked, but her flashlight blinked a few times and the batteries finally died.

She was about to call out the name _Nathan _to see if anyone was there by that name, but she heard footsteps descending the stone stairs.

Reaching down she tried to find her knife but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face with as dark as it was.

Holding onto her flashlight ready to use it as a weapon if she needed to she backed up until her back was against the cold stone of the wall; she didn't want anyone sneaking up behind her.

She heard footsteps getting closer and then silence, followed by fingers snaping.

Then the room was illuminated as torches lining the wall lit with bright flames.

She squinted and when her eyes finally adjusted she saw Crowley just a few feet in front of her.

"Hey…" She said, thinking he should have been gone a lot longer.

"Hey?" He questioned, his voice echoed through the stone lined room.

She swallowed knowing he was already pissed at her.

Taking a few steps forward she looked at him and her eyes went back to the cell she had tried to look in.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Crowley shouted at her.

Looking at him one more time, she ran sideways and looked into the cell; she didn't get to look in the cell before he rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

She winced and tried to pull away as she was determined to look in the cell.

Staying silent but keeping a painfully tight grip on her arm he dragged her through the dead bodies of the demons she had killed and then back into the first floor of the house.

"You're hurting me." She said, through gritted teeth.

Crowley pushed her roughly into the study and slammed the doors shut.

"Hey!" She screamed running to the now closed doors.

Beating on the solid, unwavering doors she yelled, "Crowley! Let me out!"

It was a few moments later before he returned to the room, porting himself in rather than using the doors.

"I asked one thing, Daphne! One damn thing, that you stayed the hell out of the cellar!" He shouted his voice echoing off of all the walls and hurting her ears.

Ignoring him she turned and went over to the doors, trying the handles again but they were still locked.

"Crowley let me out of here." She said, hoping if she kept her voice calm he'd stop getting so mad.

"Let you out of here?" He yelled as he roughly grabbed the same arm he had pulled her up the stairs by.

"Ahh." She whined with a look of pain on her face.

"Please." Daphne said, looking at him.

"Please? Please what?" He yelled, as he kept a hold of her arm.

"Just let me out of here." She said looking over her shoulder at the closed doors.

"Why? So you can do exactly the opposite of what I tell you? I made it perfectly clear you were not to go in the cellar!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." She said, as she tried to pull her arm away.

He roughly pushed her back against the doors.

"Why were you down there?" He asked her, his voice still hurt her ears as he was shouting like she had done something terrible.

"I needed to see what you had down there." She yelled back getting angry at him.

"What I have down there isn't your concern, Daphne." He yelled.

"What if it does concern me?" She yelled back.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards. But before she could even move from the door, he was right back in front of her as he held tightly onto both of her upper arms keeping her pushed against the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, as he continued to yell.

"You are hurting my arms." She said, her voice raised but not quite yelling.

"Why do you think what I have down there has anything to do with you?" He asked her.

"You are seriously hurting me." She complained as she squirmed uncomfortably in his grip.

"Tell me!" He demanded as he pulled her forward before pushing her back against the door.

"What do you know about Effrits?" She asked him.

He hid his look of shock as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Did you let a monster inside of my head to screw up my memories?" She asked him.

He finally loosened her grip and she slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wood doors.

"Is that a real question?" He asked her.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she crossed her aching arms around them and stared down at his expensive leather shoes.

"I think so." She answered after a few moments.

"Stand up." He said.

"Please just answer my question… and don't lie to me Crowley you owe me the truth." Daphne said her voice sad as she spoke.

"Get up, love." He said his voice calmer as he really wanted to get to the bottom of how she knew about the Effrit.

"Answer me." She said, not moving.

Reaching down he gently pulled her to her feet, and stood in front of her.

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Because I'm not entirely sure what I believe… a woman tracked me down and said her brother Nathan is an Effrit and the last one he was seen with was you. She said he disappeared close to a year ago. Kind of convenient timing…" She pointed out.

Realizing she wasn't for sure he had done anything to her memories Crowley looked at her, "Do you really think I'd risk letting some monster scramble things around here?" He asked as he held onto her face.

"I don't want to believe it… but I don't know, there are some things that don't make sense…" She said.

He shook his head from side to side, "How can you even ask me that?"

"I don't know." She admitted, looking up at him her forehead scrunched with all of her emotions.

"Come on, love." He said as he took her hand in his and waved his hand opening the doors to the study.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him.

He led her down the stairs back into the basement and then down farther too where the holding cells were.

Stopping a few steps away from the door she had been looking in, he let go of her hand.

"Go see for yourself." He said, nodding towards it.

Slowly walking up to the door, she wondered if it was some kind of test or trap.

She looked at Crowley before finally looking into the cell.

At the sound of a beating heart the vampire raised its head and tried to strain against the chains binding him to get towards the door, teeth barred.

"Oh my god…" She said as she hung her head.

"See?" He questioned, looking at her. He knew Nathan wasn't there, he had just moved him from the cell when he saw Daphne was trying to look in there. He replaced Nathan with a vampire in the cell after locking Daphne in the study.

She walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." She said with her arms crossed over her chest holding onto the spots on her arms he had bruised.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at her, "I'm sorry." He said back. He didn't like having to make her feel bad, but the best way to get her to believe things were to use her guilt against her.

"I… I don't know what's happening to me." She said, as some tears slid down her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took a few more steps closer to her.

"I guess I'm just paranoid and still hurting… I'm sorry I even thought you'd have anything like that done to me. She just told me what Effrit's were capable of and the timing seemed too coincidental… and there were a few other things that didn't quite fit. But it's just me…" Daphne said, shaking her head back and forth as she looked down at the small space of floor between them.

Stepping closer and closing the space between them, he gently pulled her against him. "You've been through a lot."

She nodded as she uncrossed her arms and held onto him.

It was about a week later when Daphne headed up to the attic and was looking through boxes of odds and ends from her car for a few things when she found one of her old phones.

She had thought she'd gotten rid of them; the charger was wrapped around it so she plugged it in to charge up while she continued searching through the boxes.

After she had found was she was looking for she picked up the phone.

She had 3 voicemails all from numbers she didn't recognize.

She almost didn't listen to them, thinking maybe it would be better to not know, but it would drive her crazy so she played them.

"_Daphne, it's Kevin… this is the last number I have on that list you gave me. I managed to get away from Crowley, and I'm on the run… I can't get a hold of Sam and I still don't know where Dean went. I really need help."_

Her eyes widened with shock as she saved the message and listened to the next one left a week and a half after the first one.

"_it's Kevin again, I'm still out here by myself. I've got demons after me and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I have nowhere to go, I can't go home. All of your others numbers aren't working. Please, please, please call me."_

Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth felt as dry as cotton as she saved it and played the 3rd message.

"_It's been over 3 months since I got away from Crowley. I can only hope at this point that you guys are all alive because no one has called me back. I'm still on my own and really need and have needed help. I'm going to keep this phone in case you ever decide you want to get back in contact with me." _That message was followed by an abrupt click from the call being disconnected.

Tucking the phone in her pocket she ran downstairs and outside to her car, she headed to a local drug store and headed inside, not wanting to call him back from the house.

Walking to the back of the store she looked at the boxes of cold medicine as she called him.

"Hello?" Kevin answered it on the 3rd ring.

"Kevin?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, oh my god is it good to hear from you. Where the hell have you guys been?" He asked.

"I… just got your messages, but I don't understand what you're talking about." She admitted.

"There is another tablet like the Leviathan one, only it's one for demons. Remember when Crowley took me from the lab after Dick died? Well, he wanted to me translate it but I lied and managed to get away." Kevin told her.

"Kevin, you went back home after we killed, Dick." She clarified what she remembered.

"I haven't been home in like 6-7 months. What are you talking about? You and Sam watched me get taken after Dean and Cas disappeared when Dick died." Kevin said, now confused at her words.

"Dean and Cas disappeared?" Daphne asked, her head was pounding.

"What is wrong with you… you watched this all happen. I thought maybe Crowley killed you and Sam because I haven't heard back from either one of you." Kevin asked growing more lost.

"Kevin, you and I watched Dick Roman eat Sam before we managed to kill him." Daphne argued.

"This isn't funny… I really have no idea what you're talking about." Kevin said.

"I… I don't know either… I think something's wrong." She said.

"Yeah, I'd say. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm… staying with Crowley." She admitted, in a state of shock from everything Kevin had just told her.

"What?" Kevin yelled into the phone.

She was silent.

"Why the hell are you doing that? What's wrong with you?" Kevin yelled.

"I don't know… but I've to get away from him." Daphne said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say a word about knowing where you are. I wouldn't do that." She said.

"How are you going to get away?" He asked her.

"I'm going to take the hell off and put as much distance between this town and him as I can. It might be a few days before I have the chance to run, but I will contact you as soon as I'm sure it's safe. But do not call me back incase Crowley gets my phone, okay?" She asked feeling like her chest was going to collapse from not being able to breathe.

"Be careful." Kevin warned.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N –Thank you all very much for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter, and seeing how Daphne is starting to piece things together.**

**If you haven't yet, check out my Castiel/OC story 'She Talks to Angels'**

**Please take the time to leave me a few lines in a review to let me know you're still following along and reading the story. I really appreciate the support! ^_^**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136.**

**~{-}~**

_["__Memories back when she was bold and strong__  
__And waiting for the world to come along...__  
__Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone.."- (Betterman- by Pear Jam)]_

~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~

Daphne watched the demons body go up in flames and she wiped her demon killing knife off with a rag outside of the abandoned barn she had just spent the last 4 hours torturing the demon in.

She knew Crowley had her grandmother locked up somewhere and now after a brutal session with one of Crowley's right-hand demons she knew exactly where her grandmother was.

Getting in her Hummer she started for the small abandoned prison where Crowley was keeping other monsters he thought to be of some use to him one day.

After she had gotten off the phone with Kevin she had made up her mind that she couldn't trust Crowley, and she was going to have to flee him. But in order to do that, she needed a guarantee that she'd be able to stay hidden.

She knew if anyone would know of a spell or anything to hide her from a particular demon, it would be grandmother.

Sneaking in a back door of the building she headed down to the basement and found the room where the demon had told her she could find Margaret.

Unlocking the door she walked in.

"Daphne?" Margaret asked weakly as she sat up on the small cot against the wall.

"Wow… you look like hell." Daphne told her as she leaned up against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her granddaughter.

"I told Crowley that I needed to find out some information about our family…" Daphne lied.

"But, what I really need is a spell that will permanently hide me from Crowley." She admitted.

"Finally smartened up about him?" Margret asked.

"Deal is, you tell me what I want to know… and Crowley gave me permission to let you go. Provided, that you do nothing to strike against him." Daphne lied, making the conversation up as she went.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" She asked.

"I'm not a heartless bitch like you… and luckily for you, getting away and staying hidden from Crowley is the most important thing right now. So I'm willing to let your past betrayals slide." Daphne told her.

After a while, Margaret gave her the name of a shaman who specialized in helping people hide form enemies.

"Thank you." Daphne said, smiling as she reached into the small purse she carried in with her.

Margaret stood from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest as she faced away from Daphne, smiling to herself. She had given her the right information on who to get in contact with, but as soon as Daphne let her go she was going to run to Crowley and tell him the proposal Daphne gave her.

Walking up behind her grandmother she grabbed her arm and emptied the syringe she had carried in with her purse.

"What…?" Her grandmother looked at her confused.

"Succinylcholine." Daphne named the fatal drug she had injected into Margaret.

"I'm not stupid, you tried to get me locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, I won't forgive or forget that. I know the minute I let you go you'd run to Crowley to tattle… but this way the guards will find your dead body with no apparent reason and call it a heart attack or something." Daphne explained as she, turned and left locking the door behind her and quickly leaving the building before anyone saw her.

Driving back to the house she was staying in with Crowley, she caught a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror.

She wondered if Kevin had told her truth, she didn't think he had a reason to lie but he said Crowley had gotten him, so maybe it was a trick she wasn't sure.

But thoughts of Dean crept back into her mind. Even though she clearly remembered the fight and him leaving her, it hadn't felt right or made sense.

It was all too much to think of and as she pulled into the driveway she took a deep breath knowing she was going to have to go in the house and pretend like she didn't know anything was off.

The way Crowley had been getting rougher with her physically she knew he was starting to lose control of his anger with her. She couldn't take the chance of making him mad by leaving unless it was a fool-proof plan.

Trying her best to smile she walked inside.

"You're in kind of late…" Crowley said as she walked into the living room.

"Well… I'm not used to you being home early…" She answered as she turned and walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

"Meaning?" He asked her.

"Meaning… I'm normally out this late because I don't like being here alone. If I knew you were home, I would have come back sooner." She suavely covered as she was now standing in front of him.

"Where were you?" He asked as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Without answering him she straddled him on the couch, grabbing onto his face she kissed him roughly trying to distract him from the questions about where she had been.

Pulling back from the heated kiss she looked at him, her eyes searched his face. Wondering how he could do something like have a monster mess with her memories.

She knew he was getting extremely tired of doing her favors and saving her and having to watch her stay with Dean. But she hadn't expected him to do anything like have an Effrit re-write her memories.

Even knowing how it all fit together and looked pretty strongly like he had manipulated her into being with him again, she still cared for him and had for years. She didn't want to believe it, but she was going to play him and escape.

Grabbing onto her cheeks he pulled her face back to his, completely forgetting about her being out very late with no reason.

**~{-}~ A month later~{-}~**

Daphne had finally gotten a hold of the shaman and he agreed to meet with her for a hefty price.

She explained to him how Crowley always could find her; even hex bags didn't keep her hidden from him.

He told her she'd need a permanent mark on her body that would allow her to stay hidden from him.

He handed her a small glass bottle and told her she'd need his blood.

"How am I supposed to get his blood?" Daphne asked the shaman.

"However you are able…" He told her.

It took Daphne a few weeks to determine how she was going to get the blood from him.

When he was gone one day, she placed a cup on each of the bedside tables of the bed and waited on him to return; hoping her plan would go accordingly and he'd never suspect anything.

He walked into the bedroom and sat his glass of scotch down on the dresser.

"I thought you'd never get home." She breathed out, looking at him her blue eyes intense.

"Daphne…" He started to say but she pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him savagely, biting down on his lips and tongue as she started to pull his clothes off.

He immediately returned the forcefulness of her actions as he tore her clothes from her body, and they started back towards the bed she knew it was time.

Pressing her now almost bare body tightly against his, she kissed him again, twirling her tongue around in his mouth before biting down extremely hard on his bottom lip.

He groaned in pain and his grip tightened on her hips, fingers digging into her skin so hard it took everything she had not to yell out in pain.

But she tried to ignore it as she let the blood from his now open wound fill her mouth, and tried to ignore the coppery taste and stay on task.

Pushing him back hard on the bed, right by where she had put the cup on the end table. she tried not to make it look like she was holding a mouth full of his blood as he roughly pulled her down on top of him.

While he focused his mouth on her neck she carefully reached to the side grabbing the cup and spitting his blood into it.

She gasped in pain as he bit down on the top of her shoulder. Keeping her arm with the cup out to the side where he wouldn't see it, she used her other hand to grab the hair on the top of his head.

Making sure to effectively pull some hair from his scalp she leaned her body against his as they lay back on the bed.

Now able to reach the floor she slid the cup under the bed and dropped the pieces of hair she had ripped off his head on the table beside the bed.

Later that night after taking a shower, she put the loose hair in a bag and poured the blood into small bottle.

Frowning at seeing it only filled a little more than half of the way to the top.

Looking in the mirror she surveyed the still sore bite mark on her shoulder and knew she was going to have to go through it all over again to fill the bottle.

She waited almost another month so that he wouldn't get suspicious of her behavior, but finally she filled the bottle.

Returning to the shaman with Crowley's blood and hair she handed the supplies over.

"Are you ready to do this now?" He asked her.

"No… I'll come back tomorrow." She said.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I just have to talk to him one more time." Daphne explained.

"I'll need an equal amount of your blood and hair for the spell." He told her, as he handed her knife.

She filled a small bottle with her own blood and ripped some hair from her scalp.

Heading back to the house she walked inside and looked around.

It had now been seven months since she had thought Dean left her and now suspected that Crowley had an Effrit mess with her head.

Changing into her pajamas she brushed her hair and sat down on the bed with her hands in her lap.

"Turning in early, love?" Crowley questioned his voice and accent smooth as he walked into the bedroom.

She nodded, but wasn't entirely able to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He questioned as he sat down on the other side of the bed and looked at her.

"Why have you stayed around me for this long?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"As you've pointed out you've done way more for me than I did for you… so why did you stick around me, even when I picked Dean time and time again?" She questioned, as she lay down and put her head on the pillow looking up at him as he was sitting leaned up against the large headboard.

"I don't understand what brought this on." He admitted.

"I just… I need to know. You know you don't have to be on your guard around me… just please be honest." She told him.

"You're perfect." He told her.

"Perfect?" She asked it was the 2nd time he had told her that.

"I feel when I'm with you, I hadn't felt emotion in hundreds of years before I met you." He admitted.

"But that doesn't amount to perfect, I'm far from perfect." She said, her eyes growing sadder as she spoke.

"You are like… an addiction for me. I can't get enough of you and no matter what you did or how mad I got at you, I still wanted you. You're perfect for me." He clarified.

"But are you sure that amounts to love? I mean, maybe it's just strong feelings and you're not used to it." She offered, trying to make the decision to leave him easier on herself.

"There's no doubt, Daphne… I love you." He said, looking at her wondering what was going on her head.

She wiped a tear from the side of her face exposed from the pillow.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"I'm scared." She admitted as she rose up slightly and leaned against the headboard also, but was slouched way down compared to him.

"Daphne?" Crowley asked watching her intently as she rubbed her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked her.

She had decided she was going to speak honestly and open with him that night before making her final decision on whether to leave him or if she believed him.

"You…us." She admitted.

"Why would you be afraid of me?" He asked her.

She shook her no.

"I mean more like, I'm afraid that you don't love me the way you say you do… I think maybe you're confused. Love is supposed to be warm and selfless and you're selfish. I know you feel something for me, but you say I'm perfect and it sounds like you're referring to a trophy or something." She admitted.

Closing her eyes and taking a quick but deep breath she didn't give him the time to respond before saying, "I feel like something is wrong with me… I know that I love you, but something isn't sitting right. Things have changed… it's like over the years you said it was love, but I really just became a 1st place prize or something. You don't treat me the same as you used to."

"How do I treat you differently?" He asked finally able to get a word in.

"How many times in the last 7 months that I've been back around you have you thrown me against a wall, or bruised me? You'd never have done this to me before… I mean rougher than most guys would have been, but not like this. It feels like you've finally got what you wanted and now you're still bitter about the past." She said.

He sat on the bed silent as he stared at the far wall across the room.

Adjusting to the bed, she straddled his legs and faced him.

"If you had something done to my mind… you'd tell me the truth right?" She asked.

She saw his jaw immediately tense up.

"How many damned times do I have to tell you no Effrit was in your head?" He yelled.

"Because I'm kind of giving you a free pass here; I'm way more lenient with the things you've done, I know you're not human… I've never expected you to be human. And whether you love me or not, you still don't have the range of emotions that humans do." She said, looking at him trying to read his every facial twitch and expression.

"I didn't have anything done to you." He said again.

"And the way you feel things so intense, love…rage. I would be mad, but I would understand if you tried to do something to shift fate and make me come back to you." She told him.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" He asked, worried she might have discovered what he did with the Effrit and her brain.

"I think something is broken in me…" She told him.

"Broken in you?" He asked, trying to make sense of her confusing conversation.

"So free pass time… I'm only going to give you one shot to answer. So please, think it through. Did you have an Effrit or any monsters manipulate my memories, thoughts or feelings?" She asked.

Reaching up he held onto he sides of her face as he spoke, "No, Daphne. I told you I wouldn't do that. Isn't it enough that I've stuck by you for this long, been there every single time you needed me; is it that hard to believe that you'd pick me without me having to screw with your mind?"

She sat where she was still straddling his legs and looked into his eyes.

He was lying right to her face.

"Then why are you so mad at me, all of the time?" She asked.

She knew she might be pushing the issue and making him suspicious but she had trusted him for years and now she couldn't even trust her own memories. She wondered what else he might have had altered.

"I'm not." He answered her as he let go of her face.

"You are… things aren't like they used to be, Crowley. Half the time, I'm honestly not sure if you love or hate me." She admitted.

"You want things to be like they used to?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Then you shouldn't have screwed up so many times. How are things going to be like they were before, after everything you've done Daphne?" He asked her, his eyes starting to grow dark.

Rage and sadness started to brew in her. Rage because he was trying to make her feel guilty for what she had done to him, when he had –had a monster screw with her memories.

Sadness because she couldn't trust her own thoughts, and even with what he had done she still loved him; but now, there was a chance Dean was alive and she didn't know where he was. She wasn't sure if their fight she remembered was real or not.

Swallowing as she nodded her head she started to slide off of his lap, but he grabbed onto her sides keeping her from moving.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said, refusing to look at him now.

"Daphne…" He said her name, his voice was low and barely over a whisper.

She didn't move, just kept looking back down to the pillow beside where he was sitting.

"Look at me, love." He said, his voice still calm and low.

Knowing that she was going to have to play along until she could get back to the shaman and make her escape from him; slowly she raised her head until her blue eyes met his green eyes.

"I do not hate you. Things are different than before… but it doesn't change anything, I love you." Rubbing his hands up her sides until he held onto her cheeks again he said, "I'm sorry."

"We'll get through it right… I mean we always do." she offered the lie, but it sounded believable. Everything had changed now, she knew she had to flee from him and find out what happened to Dean.

"Right." He agreed, believing her.

Leaning forward he held onto her as he kissed her.

**~{-}~{-}~**

The next morning Daphne put her plan into action. Grabbing her gym bag she packed a few sets of clothes and buried a notebook at the bottom before Crowley walked into the bedroom.

She had been keeping track of things since she first suspected Crowley had done anything to her mind.

"Are you going to be gone all day?" Daphne asked Crowley as he fixed his tie.

"Probably… why?" He asked, his eyes going to the gym bag on the bed.

"I'm going to hit the gym and probably go shopping for a while." She said, her tone completely believable.

"And that has to do with my being gone?" He questioned.

"Well yeah, if you were going to be home early I'd make sure I was back so we could get dinner or something." She said, as she walked over to him.

Kissing him she rested her arms on his shoulders then locked her wrists behind his head.

Her blue eyes searched his face as she spoke, "I thought about what you said last night… things are different with us, and I feel like maybe we need to get to know each other again… you know? Like a semi-clean slate. I just really want things to work with us this time…"

"Things will work this time." He stated smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer.

She nodded, and kissed him.

"So dinner tonight?" She questioned, hoping to see about how much time she'd have before he noticed she was missing.

"Can't tonight… but how about tomorrow." He responded.

She bit the side of her lip and looked disappointed.

"What?" He asked surprised at her reaction.

"Well if you're making me wait until tomorrow you better get everything you need to done today… because you're going to owe me more than just dinner." She said, playfully. Hoping he'd be gone really long that day to give her a good shot at disappearing.

"Is that so?" He questioned his voice low and laced with the citrus after notes from his scotch.

She nodded, and kissed him again. Hoping he'd buy her lies.

"Alright… I'll be back much later tonight then." He agreed, thinking he had finally gotten her right where he wanted her.

"Promise?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Promise." He agreed, kissing her one more time before leaving.

Daphne grabbed her gym bag and headed into the garage and loaded everything into her Hummer.

Grabbing the jug of holy water she had in there, she soaked a rag with it.

Walking back into the house she found one of Crowley's right-hand demons. One who handled quite a bit of his affairs and would be in the know of things.

She lied and said she needed help with something in the garage. Annoyed, he followed her.

"What do you need?" He asked looking around.

Walking behind him she reached around and shoved the holy water soaked rag into his mouth, kicked his legs out from under him and pushed him face first into the cement floor.

She quickly bound his arms and tied the rag at the back of his head so he wouldn't be able to spit the gag out.

"You're coming with me… and no smoking out." She said, as she sat on him and raised the back of his shirt and carved in a sigil to keep him locked in his meat suit.

After a small struggle she got him loaded into the back of her car and bound his ankles, then she covered him with a holy water soaked towel followed by a small tarp.

Her heart raced as she drove to the Shaman's house. Her mind was filled with fear and anger, and part of her wondered if Crowley had been telling her the truth and Dean's leaving her had just devastated her to a point where she was going crazy.

The thoughts sounded crazy to her, but she doubted everything and everyone now.

If you can't trust your thoughts and memories in your own head, how can you trust anything else?

**~{-}~{-}~**

"All set?" The Shaman asked as Daphne returned to the room after changing into a pair of shorts.

"I have to be." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Have a seat." he instructed.

Daphne sat down on a wood chair facing the table and watched as he poured both bottle of Daphne and Crowley's blood into a large metal bowl and added the hair to the mixture along with a few other ingredients.

Her heart started to race as he chanted over the bowl and the contents lit into a dark red, almost black flame.

She watched him hold the wood handle of a metal stamp, with a very intricate pentacle design with other symbols woven through it over the fire until the metal started to glow red from the heat.

The shaman nodded to her as he pulled the metal from the fire.

She stuffed the thick folded piece of cloth in her mouth and bit down on it as she grabbed onto the thickly padded arms of the chair and closed her eyes.

Once she closed her eyes, the shaman pressed the hot iron stamp down on the top of her leg.

Tears poured down her face and vomit came up in her throat from pain as he held it in place while he finished the spell.

The scent of her own burning flesh filled her nose and she thought she was going to black out, but he moved the iron away from her bare leg.

It took her a few moments to open her eyes; she looked down at her branded leg.

"It's done; the demon you desire to hide from will no longer be able to locate you." He assured her, as he handed her a small metal container that felt ice cold against her shaky fingers.

"This will help with the pain and promote healing." He told her as he began to clean the table off from where he had worked the spell.

Still crying from pain she opened the container and applied the freezing cold gel to the burn, it dulled the pain enough to where she could wrap it up with the padding and gauze she brought with her.

After it was wrapped up she pulled a pair of sweat pants on over the shorts and struggled to her feet.

Every step she took made the burn hurt.

She left the shamans house and went to the small storage unit she had gotten a few months prior.

She had brand new clothes and bags that Crowley hadn't any idea of. Even though the shaman had told her that the brand would trump any tracking devices or spells used to keep tabs on her, she didn't want to take any chances.

She changed into a new pair of loose sweat pants so the fabric wouldn't put pressure on the burn, and a t-shirt.

She then proceeded to the larger storage unit where she loaded all of her new bags of clothes into the backseat and the demon into the trunk of the new Honda Civic. She pulled her Hummer into the oversized storage unit and took off on the interstate trying to put as much distance between the town and herself a she could.

**~{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- It has been over 4 years since I joined this site and started writing this story. Whoa, it just seems crazy. ^_^**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys all liked the chapter.**

**As always, review are greatly appreciated! ^_^**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137.**

~{-}~

_["Don't be afraid, don't be alarmed. In the end of the night you're in my arms._

_I'm on my bed, my bed of stones. But in the end of the night, we'll rest our bones._

_So don't you worry, just rest your head. In the end of the night, we'll be together again." (Night- by Zola Jesus)]_

~{-}-{-}~{-}-{-}~

The sun had started to go down when Daphne stopped to fill the gas tank again and buy a prepaid phone and minutes.

While she waited for her tank to fill, she called Kevin.

He picked up the phone but was silent.

"Kevin, it's Daphne… I got away from Crowley." She told him.

"I thought he killed you or something, you said you'd call me back in a couple days… it's been 2 months!" Kevin told her.

"Yeah, my escape plan took a little longer than I thought. Bit more painful too." She said, as she looked down at the sweatpants covering the bandaged brand to keep her hidden.

He told her where he had been staying.

It was early morning when she pulled up outside of the old church he had been living in.

"Hey…" she said as he walked outside and met her.

"I… am so happy I finally got ahold of one of you guys." Kevin told her.

She went inside with him and looked at all the protection symbols he had.

"How did you learn this?" She asked him.

He explained that when Crowley kidnapped him he was trying to make him translate another table about demons.

She listened to him and said, "So it would lock all demons in hell… even Crowley?"

"Yeah." He said.

She nodded.

"Is there a back room with a door to the outside or something?" She asked him.

"umm... yeah, I think it's an old bible study room or something… why?" He asked her.

"Okay, meet me at the door, I'm going to pull my car around." She explained.

She backed her car up as close to the door as possible.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Kevin asked her.

"Help me move this table." She instructed.

"Please tell me what's going on!" He begged as he helped her move the table to the center of the room by a smaller table.

"I'm almost 100% sure that Crowley had my memories screwed up. He got ahold of a monster, called an Effrit… they can get inside someone's head and delete memories, alter them they even insert brand new memories and the person has no idea what's real and what isn't, because it all seems real." Daphne explained, as she carried in a few gallons of holy water and a large container of salt, and sat them on the smaller table next to the larger one.

"That's why you thought Sam had died, and couldn't remember me getting taken?" Kevin asked, piecing it together.

"I guess…" Daphne said as she laid her demon killing knife on the table along with a few other knives by the salt and holy water.

"I guess that would explain why you didn't try and find me… but how did that end up with you staying with Crowley?" He asked, unsure of what was going on.

"It's not important and you couldn't begin to understand." She told him her blue eyes intense.

"Now, I need help tying a demon down to this table." She said her voice calm.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Popping the trunk she showed him the bound and gagged demon.

"Oh my god…" Kevin said.

"Help me." Daphne said.

Kevin swallowed hard and helped her carry the demon in and securely tie it down to the table.

"Thank you…" She said as she put her hand on his back and started to lead him towards the door to go into another room in the church.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked her.

Looking back at the table, she said "This demon is pretty much Crowley's personal assistant. I'm going to find out if Crowley had an Effrit screw with my mind."

Kevin looked at her his eyes wide.

"Kevin, if what you're telling me is true about the day we went to kill Dick Roman, than Dean pretty much vanished into thin air. I can get the information I need from this demon." She clarified.

"If it's true? What reason could possibly I have to lie to you about this?" Kevin asked her.

"Like I said, I don't know what's real and what isn't." She said, an apologetic expression on her face.

Kevin's eyes looked at the small table contain the supplies and then to the big table with the demon still secured to it.

"How are you going to get these answers?" He asked her.

"By doing what I have to." She told him as they stood by the door leading into the rest of the church.

"I'm staying." He told her.

She shook her head, "No you're not. Trust me, you don't want to."

"I can take it." He said, looking at her.

"No, go." She said as she pointed out of the door.

Hours later Daphne emerged from the room.

"Bathroom?" She questioned.

He showed her where the bathroom was and she began to scrub the blood off her hands and arms.

After changing into a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts she sat down on one of the church pews with her first aid kit.

"What happened?" Kevin asked as he sat down and watched as she pulled the gauze and padding from her leg.

"I had this symbol burned into my skin." She admitted through gritted teeth as she had to pull the padding away that had gotten stuck to the burnt flesh.

Upon seeing the horrified look on his face she said, "Crowley always found me, no matter what. I found a shaman who helped me work a powerful spell to keep me hidden. That's what took me so long to get back to you, I had to gather ingredients and I couldn't make him suspicious. I had to get everything set up before I ran, or he'd find me."

"And kill you?" Kevin asked.

She looked up at him with an unnerving look as she spoke, "I don't think I'd get off that easily. I just played him for almost three months; when he figures out I bailed… he's going to be pissed."

"What did you find out from the demon?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah, Crowley had an Effrit erase and rewrite some of my memories… no one knows what memories he had added in other than Crowley though…" Daphne explained.

"And Dean?" Kevin asked.

"Purgatory." Daphne said her eyes growing dark.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah… he wasn't lying." Daphne assured him.

"How are you sure?" Kevin asked.

Sighing Daphne said, "That's the effectiveness of torture… when it's going on there is no end in sight… they will always break."

She carefully applied more ointment to the burn and wrapped her leg back up.

**~{-}-{-}~**

The next day Daphne told Kevin she had to go.

"Go, go where?" He asked.

"I don't know… just away. I'm going to stay in touch with you, but I've got to try to find a way to get Dean back. And Crowley knows me better than he knows you; I'm more likely to be found. If we both stay here and he ends up finding me, he'll get you to." She explained.

He argued with her.

"You've been doing this for over six months, you're doing amazing keeping yourself hidden and alive." She pointed out.

"How are you running on cash?" She asked him.

"Not good." He admitted.

Getting into a bag inside her car she gave him several stacks on hundreds.

"Did you rob a bank or something too?" Kevin asked looking down at the money wide-eyed.

"No, I broke into one of Crowley's emergency safes before I left. He always has cash and stuff on hand in case he has to go into hiding." She explained.

**~{-}1 month later- over 7 months since Crowley had the Effrit change her memories{-}~**

Looking through the note book she had brought with her from when she fled Crowley, she found the name of another of his higher ranking demons.

She had kept notes of his demon's names so that if she needed to get information from one she could summon and trap it.

A few hours later she walked from the back room of the house she was staying in to the bathroom; she showered and washed all the blood off of her.

She had been summoning and torturing demons and catching monsters to see if there was a way to pull a human soul from Purgatory.

It had been over a month and the more she thought about how her memories had been altered the less she slept and spent hours trying to sort through her mind, but she couldn't tell the difference between the added thoughts and the genuine ones.

After eating a small lunch Daphne sat down on the couch in her living room when her phone range.

She saw it was Nikki's number. She had gotten in contact with the Effrit after fleeing form Crowley and told her that she was sure Crowley did have her brother at one point, but that she didn't know where he was.

"Nikki?" She answered.

"Hey Daphne… you wanted me to call if you if I had a way to reverse the memory altering, right?" She asked.

Daphne shut the T.V. off and scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Yeah…" She said, hopeful.

"Well, I got in contact with my grandpa; he had all of these old journals and documents dating back hundreds of years detailing Effrit's and I found one that will safely revert memoires back to their original self." She said.

"Oh my god… that's amazing." Daphne breathed out.

"Can I meet up with you so we can go over it together?" She asked

Daphne gave her the address of her house and got off the phone a little while later.

Later that night after changing into a pair of blue pajama pants and a gray tank top she sat down on the side of her bed and called Kevin.

"How are things?" She asked him.

"I'm managing… the money really helped. Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She responded.

"Any closer to finding out the information you needed?" He asked her.

"No…" She said, disappointment hung in her voice.

The door to her room opened and she looked up startled as she saw Crowley.

"Hello love, miss me?" He questioned.

"Ummm. On second thought I'm not really hungry… I want to cancel my pizza order." She said into he phone.

"Oh my god… is that Crowley?" Kevin whispered into the phone.

As Crowley took a few steps into the room, she dropped the phone beside her on the bed, not even thinking to end the call.

"And here I thought it was impossible for that pretty face of yours to get any paler…" He said with a smirk.

She could hear her heart pounding inside of her head as she stared at him.

"What, not even a hello?" He questioned walking farther into the room.

"How did you find me?" She managed to ask.

"I had help…" He said snapping his fingers as two demons appeared with Nikki in the room.

"You sold me out?" Daphne yelled looking at Nikki.

"I'm sorry… he promised he'd give Nathan back to me, if I helped him find you." Nikki admitted.

"You stupid bitch. He's not going to give you your brother… he doesn't leave loose ends." Daphne said angrily.

Nikki looked up at Crowley who kept his eyes on Daphne as she spoke; finally he looked back to Nikki.

"Your brother is dead… died rather… painfully, actually." Crowley told her.

"What?" She shrieked fighting against the demons who had a tight hold on her.

Holding out a knife with the handle towards Daphne he said, "You want to do the honors? She did trick you after all."

Daphne looked at the knife and then back to Nikki, her blue eyes practically glowing with hate.

Keeping her anger in check she didn't say anything and looked back down to her lap, as she was still sitting on the bed.

"No?" Crowley questioned keeping a hold of the blade of the knife and waving the handle towards her.

"Please don't do this! I'm sorry, I just wanted to get my brother back." Nikki sobbed looking between Daphne and Crowley.

Sighing at Daphne's silence he said, "Merely a friendly offer, love.; thought you might want to extract some revenge on the snitch."

Crowley tossed the knife to one of his demons, and Daphne looked down at the bed as the other demon painfully killed Nikki.

"Not even going to watch?" Crowley observed Daphne.

"Please… as if you can deny the darkness in you now. Becoming quite the little torture master aren't we?" He questioned.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out she was responsible for his demons disappearing, and when he first got to the house he found the room she had set up for torture.

Daphne stayed quiet, she felt so stupid for trusting and believing Nikki. All she had wanted was to be able to believe the thoughts and memories inside of her own head.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked through gritted teeth as she glanced up at Crowley.

"You, isn't it obvious? Of course… the game has changed a little since we last spoke. You remember don't you, before you tricked me… played me for a fool?" He questioned. His voice was steady but she could tell how mad he was at her.

"Rings a bell." She admitted, shrugging.

With Nikki dead, the other two demons started towards her.

"Boys, as we discussed." Crowley said as the two demons grabbed Daphne.

They ported her to one of the holding cells in Crowley's cellar in the house she had been sharing with him.

After the demons left she looked around the room, it looked a little bigger than the other cells but only contained a cot pushed against a side wall.

The cellar was almost uncomfortably cold and she sat on the hard cement floor, hugging her legs to herself wondering how she was going to get away from him now.

"I know you must be getting sick of this cat and mouse game, because I know I am." Crowley said as he appeared in the room with her.

"Then why not just end it?" She questioned looking up from where she sat on the floor.

"I have." He told her, looking around the inside of the small room.

"Great, then let me go." She responded.

"You just couldn't leave well-enough alone could you? You just had to keep picking and picking at it." He lectured.

"Leave well-enough alone? You let a monster scramble my brain." She accused.

"I only had a few memories altered, love. Nothing was scrambled." He told her.

"You were happy with me… I was happy having you back, why couldn't you just leave it alone, Daphne?" He asked.

Standing up she looked at him.

"Because it wasn't right! Even though my memories were changed, it didn't feel right Crowley. I knew something was off… I even asked you if you had this done to me; offered to give you a free pass if I recall correctly. All you had to do was be honest and admit that you'd done this…" She said, shaking her head.

"We both know if I had admitted it, you would have taken off the first chance you got." He said.

Intending to hurt him with her words she said, "Maybe, maybe not. I was happy with you Crowley and Dean is in Purgatory, where I can't get him back. The love that I have for you is real… and I know that. But you made the biggest mistake by doing this to me. I will never trust you again."

"Trust? Yes, let's talk about trust shall we? How long were you playing me for a fool?" He asked her.

Smirking at him she said, "Why? You couldn't tell?"

He sighed heavily.

"A few months." She finally admitted.

He shook his head back and forth in disbelief at her.

"Look… I did what I had to." She said.

"You didn't have to do any of it." He told her.

"Yes I did, because you weren't going to let me go. You don't handle rejection well." She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I never wanted it to come to this… I don't like hurting you." He said, looking her over.

She stood her ground.

"But you see, you've gotten a little too comfortable with thinking that I wouldn't do anything to you. You're mine, and that's not going to change. Since you won't just accept that…" his voice trailed off.

"You're what? Going to beat it out of me?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Pretty much. You're not leaving here, Daphne. No one knows where you are. Sam doesn't care, he's not even hunting. Dean is in Purgatory, he can't save you. It's just you and me now." He said as he took his coat off and laid it over the small table right inside of the door.

She didn't flinch as she watched him.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" He asked, as he removed his business suit jacket.

"I think that you've spent years saving my life and trying to keep me from getting hurt." She responded, not letting her fear show.

He smiled as he shook his head back and forth.

"And you've spent years screwing me over and using me…" He reminded her.

She kept her eyes on him as he spoke.

"I would love to just drag you down to hell right now… teach you a few lessons. However, I have a feeling the minute you die some reaper or something will grab you and I may not be able to get you back again." He said as he started to roll up the sleeves of his black button up shirt.

"Same general idea applies here though; you will eventually not be able to take it anymore and you'll break; mentally, physically, and emotionally… completely broken." Crowley said as he laid his expensive gold watch down on his coat and suit jacket.

"So that's what you want; a broken form of me?" She asked.

"No, I'd prefer you the way you are. But, you've shown me that's not going to work… so this is the next best option. You'll break and accept the enchainment and then we can work on rebuilding you to your former self." He said.

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest but she didn't show how scared she was getting.

Smiling at her he said, "We'll call this a therapeutic practice… it's therapy for us both."

"Is the right?" She questioned, wishing she had never talked to Nikki.

"Therapy for me because you've spent years using me; therapy for you because clearly, you need to be taught a lesson." He said as he walked up until he was right in front of her.

Reaching out he gently trailed a hand down the side of her face, "You should know before I do this… I don't like hurting you, I didn't want to have to hurt you. I do love you."

After his hand trailed down her face he grabbed onto her throat, but didn't apply much pressure as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You should know before you do this; that this is your own selfishness that got you into this mess. You have what you want right now, I love you. But if you do this, I will never forgive you Crowley, and I won't feel anything but hate towards you." She said, her voice strong even though she was pretty sure her knees were shaking.

"When this is all over, you will learn to love me again." He said, his tone confident.

**~{3 hours later}~**

Daphne lay on the floor of the holding cell; she could feel blood puddling in her lungs from the broken ribs puncturing her lungs.

She gurgled on her own blood and couldn't move. She was beaten from head to toe, bones broken and crushed.

Blood poured from her mouth from the teeth that had been knocked right out of her gums, and she couldn't see out of either one of her eyes.

It felt like an eternity as she was slowly dying in excruciating pain on the cold floor by herself.

But then her vision came back and her bones all healed, her teeth were fixed and no bruise or drop of blood was on her. He altered someone's deal and healed her completely.

Groaning in pain she managed to sit up and survey the room, her blood was still puddled on the floor and spattered across the walls.

She knew he was trying to do exactly what he had said, break her until she couldn't take anymore. Once she agreed to the enchainment he'd have her forever and there would be no escaping him.

He might have had her body physically healed, but all of the soreness and painful memories remained intact.

She looked up as he appeared back in the room, all of her blood gone from his hands and arms, but he still had some droplets on his face. She watched him in silence as he put his watch back on and rolled his sleeves down.

He looked at her and his eyes met hers, "Enchainment?"

"Like I would ever want anything to do with you again after that." She said, her voice gravely as she spoke with hate in her eyes.

"Everyone has a breaking point Daphne, the longer you hold out the harder you make it on yourself. You're not getting away from me now…" He informed her. He had to prove to her that he wasn't playing around.

"So, you're what? Going to beat the hell out of me every day and fix me right back up?" She asked as she weakly tried to rise to her feet.

With his suit jacket and his coat back on he said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

He watched her continue to struggle to get on her feet before finally crossing the room and helped her to her feet.

She pushed him backwards; she didn't want him anywhere near her.

He stood a few steps away to where she had pushed him to.

He stared at her before sighing and saying, "Daphne…"

She cut his sentence off, "So you're really going to torture me?"

"You've left me no other option." He said giving her a nod but she could see a slight sadness in his eyes.

Her blue eyes met his green eyes and she strongly stood her ground as she opened her mouth and said, "Bring it."

He couldn't hide the look of surprise at her words.

"You should get some rest." He said, glancing down to the cot.

She ignored him as she sat back down on the cold floor.

He took one more look at her before disappearing from the room.

She waited about 20 minutes until she was sure he was gone for the night.

Weakly she pulled herself to her feet and managed to make it over to the cot, laying down she faced the wall and shivered in the coldness and she pinned her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

**~{-}-{-}~{-}-{-}~**

**A/N- I know update have been super slow on this… I apologize for that. But I haven't forgot about this story. **

**I know Sam and Dean have been missing for the last several chapters, but I assure you… it's all part of a bigger plan. ^_^ And… the next chapter they're back!**

**I've now also got a few Teen Wolf stories up on my page. **

**If you're still with me and reading this story, please leave a review and let me know. You're support means so much, and as long as there is still an interest in this story; I'll do my best to keep the updates coming.**


End file.
